


Skóra węża

by Cephiednomiko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gryffindor, Gryffindor Albus Severus Potter, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Slytherin, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 130,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephiednomiko/pseuds/Cephiednomiko
Summary: Hogwart nie był przyjaznym miejscem dla Ślizgonów, zwłaszcza jeśli było się synem śmierciożercy, do tego o niewyparzonej gębie i złośliwym charakterze. Poznajcie Scorpiusa Malfoya.





	1. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witam, wszystkich. 
> 
> Jak zwykle moja grafomania wzięła górę nad rozsądkiem i tak oto przedstawiam wam pierwszy rozdział całkiem nowego potterowego ficzka. Rozgrywa się on dwadzieścia lat po wojnie z Voldemortem, a głównym bohaterem jest Scorpius Malfoy. Od razu zaznaczam, że nie będzie tu żadnego slashu, a parringi jeśli się jakieś wyklują, to raczej w dalszych rozdziałach. 
> 
> Koncept tego opowiadania powstał na bazie wcześniejszej miniaturki „Bez znaczenia”.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454399  
> Można ją przeczytać, bo są tam zarysowane realia świata czarodziejów, w którym rozgrywa się akcja, ale myślę, że nie jest to konieczne, by cieszyć się poniższym tekstem. 
> 
> Ostrzeżenia: przemoc, krew i flaki (nie no, żartuję, flaków nie będzie ;) ), nieliczne wulgaryzmy.

Hogsmeade było jedyną wioską w Anglii zamieszkałą wyłącznie przez czarodziejów. O tej porze roku, niedługo przed świętami Bożego Narodzenia, kiedy ozdabiały je śnieg i różnokolorowe światła, w pełni zasługiwało na tytuł najbardziej zaczarowanego miejsca w kraju. Uczniowie Hogwartu tłumnie odwiedzali Miodowe Królestwo i różne sklepy, by kupić upominki, tak dla rodziny, jak i przyjaciół. Ogólnie radosna atmosfera wydawała się niczym niezmącona. A jednak Scorpius bardziej był zirytowany niż rozbawiony wszystkim, co działo się wokół. Siedział na niewielkim murku, nieopodal sklepu Zonka i obserwował wychodzących stamtąd uczniów, który ekscytowali się nowo nabytymi gadżetami.

Powinien iść do księgarni, kupić nowy podręcznik do eliksirów. Poprzedni egzemplarz był w stanie godnym pożałowania i nawet po dokładnym wysuszeniu, wciąż śmierdział ściekami, więc jego miejscem ostatecznego spoczynku stał się kosz na śmieci. Cóż, sam był sobie winny, jakby go bezmyślnie nie zostawił w sali, to teraz nie byłoby sprawy. Bez książki raczej nie ma zbyt wielkich szans na zaliczenie przedmiotu, choć przypuszczał, że pan Smilthon i tak przepchnąłby go na kolejny rok, tylko po to, by jak najszybciej pozbyć się Malfoya ze szkoły.

Nie zamierzał jednak aż tak testować swojego szczęścia. Zeskoczył z murku i ruszył w stronę księgarni. Aż się wzdrygnął, kiedy tuż pod jego nogami wybuchła kolorowa petarda. Towarzyszył temu śmiech trójki Ślizgonów.

\- Hej, Scorpio! Kupiliśmy kilka fajnych rzeczy, może chcesz z nami je wypróbować? – zawołał jeden z nich, Josh.

To był już trzeci wypad do Hogsmeade, ale niektórzy nadal ekscytowali się niewspółmiernie do okoliczności. Choć po prawdzie to akurat ci tutaj stale zachowywali się jak małe dzieci, czy to na zajęciach, czy w pokoju wspólnym, czy gdziekolwiek indziej. Najwyraźniej niektórzy mają po prostu pstro w głowie. Jeśli to oni stanowili przyszłość Slytherinu, to ta nie zapowiadała się najlepiej.

Świadom, że nie ma najmniejszej ochoty spędzić nawet minuty w towarzystwie tych półgłówków, obrzucił ich nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem, a potem całkowicie zignorował. Dziś nie był w nastroju na utarczki słowne, nawet jeśli niektórzy, aż się prosili, by zmieszać ich z błotem.

 

Księgarnia znajdowała się nie dalej jak pięć minut drogi od sklepu Zonka. Był to stary, choć całkiem zadbany budynek, w środku, którego aż po sufit piętrzyły się stosy przeróżnych woluminów. W odróżnieniu od innych miejsc, tutaj Scorpio nie spodziewał się spotkać tłumu klientów, i rzeczywiście, gdy wszedł do środka, zobaczył zaledwie cztery osoby, w tym leciwego sprzedawcę. Przy jednej z półek stał profesor Longbottom poszukujący zapewne jakiś zielarskich nowinek, nieco dalej dostrzegł starszą od niego dziewczynę, należącą chyba do Ravenclawu, natomiast w samym rogu, schowana za książką, siedziała Estera Moonbrown, Ślizgonka będąca jego rówieśniczką. Ta ostatnia była chyba najdziwniejszą przedstawicielką Slytherinu w ich roczniku. Cicha i spokojna, zawsze przygotowana, nie wchodząca z nikim w konflikty. Z takim nastawieniem i charakterem znacznie bardziej pasowałaby do Hufflepuffu. Tylko Tiara przydziału wie, co sprawiło, że trafiła gdzie indziej.

Mimo to, a może właśnie dlatego, wydawała się znacznie ciekawszym towarzystwem od większości uczniów. Wiedziony tą myślą, Scorpio podszedł bliżej i przekrzywił nieco głowę, by dostrzec tytuł trzymanej przez dziewczynę książki.

\- „Bitwa o Hogwart w kontekście historii Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa”? Dość ciężka lektura jak na sobotnie popołudnie – odezwał się.

Estera oderwała wzrok od tekstu i spojrzała na niego nieco zaskoczona, a potem uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie i wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Pewnie z jakimś romansem w ręce wyglądałabym bardziej na miejscu, ale jakoś nie interesują mnie takie rzeczy. Zostawię wzdychanie do fikcyjnych bohaterów innym.

Scorpius prychnął cicho.

\- Rozumiem, że wolisz wzdychać do tych bardziej realnych. Może tych, którzy pokonali Czarnego Pana?

\- Raczej wolę wyciągać wnioski z błędów naszych przodków.

Przez moment miał na końcu języka pytanie, czy za błąd uważa przyłączenie się do Lorda Voldemorta, czy może źle przeprowadzone oblężenie szkoły, które ostatecznie doprowadziło do klęski śmierciożerców, ale w porę się powstrzymał. Podobne insynuacje nie były dobrze widziane nawet wśród Ślizgonów. Przyjętym zwyczajem było całkowite wypieranie się jakiegokolwiek, choćby najmniejszego związku z Czarnym Panem. Jednak Scorpio doskonale wiedział, że są uczniowie, którzy w rzeczywistości wciąż podzielają niesione przez niego ideały. Nie wszystkich wszak uszczęśliwiało mieszania krwi czarodziejów i mugoli. Oczywiście przyznanie się do podobnych przekonań było prostą drogą do wyrzucenia ze szkoły, jeśli nie gorzej.

Czy Estera była jedną z takich osób? Trudno powiedzieć. Mimo trzech lat wspólnej nauki, nie znał jej zbyt dobrze. Zresztą wątpił, by przed najlepszą przyjaciółką zwierzyła się z podobnych myśli, nawet gdyby je miała.

\- Jeśli marzy ci się zwalczanie czarnej magii, to wyjątkowo kiepsko trafiłaś – stwierdził ostatecznie.

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że nadawałabym się na maga bojowego? – zapytała z nutą ironii w głosie.

Patrząc na jej drobną sylwetkę i niewinną minę, Scorpio roześmiał się otwarcie.

\- Rzeczywiście, nie wyglądasz na wojowniczkę.

\- A ty na kogoś, kogo spodziewałabym się spotkać w księgarni.

To stwierdzenie brutalnie przypomniało mu o straconym podręczniku i dobry humor opuścił go niemal natychmiast.

\- Bez obaw, nie zabawię tu długo – rzucił na odchodne, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę półki poświęconej warzeniu eliksirów.

 

Po paru minutach, bogatszy o nowy podręcznik, wyszedł z księgarni i przystanął, by zastanowić się, gdzie chciałby pójść dalej. Inni Ślizgoni zapewne oblegali Miodowe Królestwo, ale jakoś nie miał ochoty tracić tam czasu. Ich bezsensowna paplanina była na równi irytująca, jak wygłupy po sklepem Zonka. Dlatego też po prostu ruszył przed siebie, wzdłuż zaśnieżonych ulic i przystrojonych świątecznie domów.

 

Po dłuższej chwili dotarł aż na sam skraj wioski i w oddali zobaczył Wrzeszczącą Chatę, niegdyś uważaną za najbardziej nawiedzone miejsce w Anglii. Dziś już wiadomo było, że ten zniszczony budynek nie stanowił schronienia dla żadnego ducha i od lat stał pusty. Nikt tam nie wchodził, zwłaszcza, że było to miejsce, w którym z rąk Czarnego Pana zginął Sewerus Snape, niegdysiejszy dyrektor Hogwartu, a to skutecznie odstraszało większość ciekawskich oczu.

Scorpio przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w budynek i coraz silniej rosła w nim pokusa, by zajrzeć do środka. Miał jeszcze przynajmniej godzinę, nim wszyscy zaczną wracać do szkoły, a Wrzeszcząca Chata wydawała się miejscem znacznie ciekawszym niż wszystkie inne okoliczne sklepy i restauracje.

Nie zastanawiał się długo, spojrzał dookoła, ale w najbliższej okolicy nie było nikogo, kto mógłby zainteresować się jego działaniami, po czym ruszył szybkim krokiem w stronę budynku.

Nie uszedł nawet stu metrów, kiedy z okolic chaty dobiegły go jakieś dziwne dźwięki, ni to piski, ni to krzyki, a towarzyszył temu gardłowy śmiech. Gdyby Scorpio był bardziej strachliwy, zapewne naraz uwierzyłby w te wszystkie historie o duchach i uciekł w popłochu. Jednak zawsze obiecywał sobie, że nie będzie tchórzem jak ojciec, więc wyciągnął jedynie różdżkę z kieszeni i ruszył dalej, tym razem już znacznie wolniej i z zachowaniem wzmożonej czujności.

Szybko jednak zrozumiał, że to z pewnością nie były duchy, bo pośród krzyków i płaczu coraz wyraźniej słyszał konkretne słowa. A kiedy dotarł do chaty, zobaczył przy bocznym wyjściu, niewidocznym od strony Hogsmeade, dwójkę Krukonów, którzy próbowali wepchnąć do środka zapłakaną Puchonkę. Dziewczyna szamotała się i krzyczała, walcząc z całej siły, by nie wpaść do przeklętego budynku, ale nie miała większych szans z dwójką starszych, postawnie zbudowanych chłopaków.

\- No dalej, duch Snape’a domaga się ofiary z dziewicy – zawołał jeden z nich, ciągnąć jednocześnie dziewczynę za długie, czarne włosy.

Scorpio znał tę dwójkę. To byli Timothy Nash i James Backsing z piątego roku, pałkarze w krukońskiej drużynie quidditcha. Kto by przypuszczał, że te osiłki gustują w podobnych rozrywkach.

Nie powinien się w to mieszać. Dla własnego spokoju najlepiej, żeby odwrócił się na pięcie i poszedł w swoją stronę. Cokolwiek zrobi i tak koniec końców wina spadnie na niego. Jakoś szczerze wątpił, że gdyby o całym zajściu dowiedział się któryś z nauczycieli, to Puchonka wstawiłaby się za nim. Nawet gdyby nie był Ślizgonem, to nie zrobi tego w strachu przed swymi oprawcami.

Scorpius wzruszył ramionami i schował różdżkę. Miał przeczucie, że będzie tego żałował.

\- Naprawdę? Dwóch wielkich gości nie może sobie poradzić z jedną dziewczynką? – zawołał, wychodząc zza załomu budynku.

Cała trójka spojrzała w jego stronę. Krukoni puścili Puchonkę, która wciąż płacząc, wylądowała na śniegu.

\- A tobie co do tego, wężu?

\- W sumie to nic, ale jej wrzaski słychać aż w Hogsmeade. Więc przyszedłem zobaczyć, co ciekawego tutaj robicie.

Krukoni najpierw spojrzeli po sobie, a potem roześmiali się z nieco złowieszczą nutą.

\- Czyżbyś chciał się przyłączyć?

Usta Scorpiusa wykrzywił równie nieprzyjemny uśmiech.

\- Najwyraźniej potrzebna wam drobna pomoc.

Mówiąc to, wyciągnął różdżkę i skierował ją w stronę dziewczyny.

\- Zaraz nie będziesz się tak rzucać – mruknął, ku rozbawieniu chłopaków.

\- _Accio!_ – zawołał, jednocześnie przesuwając nieco koniec różdżki.

W jednej chwili spory konar leżący kilkanaście metrów za chatą, uniósł się w powietrze i poleciał w ich stronę. Scorpio zdążył się uchylić, w odróżnień od stojących przed nim Krukonów. Obaj zostali dosłownie zwaleni z nóg, przez przelatujący pień, który ostatecznie ze sporym impetem wbił się w pobliską śnieżną zaspę.

\- Wiej!

Dwa razy nie trzeba było tego powtarzać przerażonej dziewczynie. Poderwała się z ziemi i nie spoglądając za siebie, pobiegła w stronę wioski. Scorpio też nie zamierzał czekać aż Krukoni otrząsną się z szoku i sam również ruszył w kierunku odległych zabudowań. Towarzyszyły temu siarczyste przekleństwa i złorzeczenie jego osobie. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem rosło w nim jednak przeczucie, że jest za daleko od wioski, by starczyło mu czasu na skrycie się między budynkami.

\- _Drętwota!_

W jednej chwili poczuł oszałamiający ból w plecach i ugięły się pod nim kolana. Mimo wysiłku nie zdołał utrzymać równowagi i upadł twarzą w śmieg. Gdyby złapanie oddechu nie kosztowało go tyle wysiłku, to zapewne teraz przeklinałby własną empatię. Powinien być bardziej zimnokrwisty.

Niemal żałował, że nie stracił przytomności, bo po chwili poczuł jak Nash kopie go w bok, przewracając jednocześnie na plecy. Teraz doskonale widział wściekłe twarze Krukonów nad sobą, choć odrętwiałe ciało, nie dawało mu nawet najmniejszych szans na obronę.

\- Pożałujesz tego, gadzie! – warknął Backsing, po czym nachyli się, chwycił połę jego szaty, a potem wymierzył mu kilka ciosów pięścią w twarz.

Scorpio zamknął oczy i zacisnął zęby. Nie mógł się bronić, ale też nie zamierzał dać im satysfakcji. Przy ostatnim ciosie usłyszał nieprzyjemny trzask, a potem gardło zalała mu ciepła krew. Łzy bólu napłynęły mu do oczu, a zdławiony oddech przyprawiał o coraz silniejsze ataki paniki.

Kiedy pierwszy Krukon rzucił go z powrotem na ziemię, drugi wymierzył mu jeszcze trzy kopniaki w brzuch, po czym obaj zadowoleni z siebie zostawili go na pastwę losu i sami spokojnie ruszyli w stronę Hogsmeade.

 

Scorpio przez niemal pół godziny leżał w śniegu walcząc o kolejne oddechy. Zaklęcie sparaliżowało mu mięśnie, krew zatykała gardło, a ściśnięta po ostatnich ciosach przepona, nie chciała współpracować.

W końcu jednak zdołał odwrócić się na bok i wykrztusić zalegającą w gardle krew. Dzięki temu przynajmniej odzyskał oddech, choć z drugiej strony każdy głębszy wdech okupiony był bólem w trzewiach. Poleżał tak jeszcze chwilę, a potem zagryzł zęby i zdołał podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej, a następnie z wielkim wysiłkiem stanął na nogach. Wciąż miał zawroty głowy i czuł, że jego kończyny z pewnym oporem poddają się jego woli, ale mimo wszystko powoli ruszył w stronę wioski.

Końcówkę szalika złożył kilkukrotnie i przycisnął do całkowicie rozkwaszonego nosa, próbując w ten sposób powstrzymać krwawienie. Z każdą minutą oddychało mu się lżej, a i kolejne kroki nie kosztowały go już tyle wysiłku. Ostatecznie więc, kiedy znalazł się między zabudowaniami, mógł już iść w miarę wyprostowany.

\- Co ci się stało, Malfoy? – Usłyszał za sobą pytanie zadane ostrym, zdecydowanym tonem.

Gdy się odwrócił, zobaczył panią Hooch, która mierzyła go badawczym spojrzeniem. Ich nauczycielka latania z pierwszego roku, była jedną z tych, której pytania nie mógł po prostu zignorować.

\- Nie zauważyłem drzewa – mruknął zza szalika.

Był przekonany, że kobieta nie uwierzyła mu za grosz, ale najwyraźniej nie zamierzała interweniować. Domyślała się, że został pobity, jednak był Ślizgonem, więc pewnie sobie na to zasłużył.

\- Jak wrócimy do szkoły, udaj się do skrzydła szpitalnego – rzuciła na odchodne.

Scorpio nic nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego ruszył dalej przed siebie. Oczywiście, że się tam uda, a kiedy już jego nos wróci do właściwego kształtu i funkcji, przystąpi do realizacji swojej zemsty. A miał długie minuty, które spędził porzucony na śniegu, żeby ją dobrze zaplanować.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poszukuję osoby do betowania tego tekstu, więc jeśli ktoś miałby na to ochotę, to proszę o PM.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witam serdecznie w drugim rozdziale mojego ficzka.  
> Dziękuję wszystkim komentującym za miłe słowa, i jeszcze bardziej dziękuję bravocado, za bardzo szczegółową i dogłębną betę :).  
> Życzę miłej lektury.

– _Alohomora_ – wyszeptał Scorpius i po chwili przestronna cieplarnia stała dla niego otworem.

Był późny wieczór i o tej porze zarówno tutaj, jak i w okolicznych korytarzach nie było żywego ducha. Profesor Longbottom raczej też nie wyglądał na nocnego marka, a biorąc pod uwagę, że często widywany był bladym świtem przy swoich roślinach, to szansa, że przyjdzie tutaj była bliska zeru.

Oczywiście jakiekolwiek ostrzejsze światło zapewne zaraz zainteresowałoby tego starego durnia Flicha, więc Scorpio rozjarzył jedynie nieznacznie końcówkę swojej różdżki, po czym ruszył wzdłuż rzędów doniczek, aż na zaplecze.

Królestwo nauczyciela zielarstwa było schludne i uporządkowane. Scorpius rozejrzał się niespiesznie po pomieszczeniu. Pośród licznych półek zawieszonych na jednej ze ścian rosły w małych doniczkach młode sadzonki, czekające na przeniesienie do gleby. Po przeciwnej stronie znalazły swoje miejsce cztery wiklinowe kosze, w których piętrzyły się jakieś bliżej nieokreślone owoce i korzenie. Oprócz tego z boku stało spore, drewniane biurko, biblioteczka z książkami poświęconymi zielarstwu i ziołolecznictwu, a także szklana gablotka. To właśnie ona interesowała Scorpiusa.

Z cichym skrzypnięciem otworzył drzwiczki, z uwagą studiując całą skrywaną zawartość. W środku znajdowały się przeróżnej wielkości kolorowe fiolki, zawierające zarówno zwykłe syropy na kaszel, jak i wyciągi z roślin, a także mocno skoncentrowane lecznicze napary. Jego oczy ślizgały się pomiędzy etykietkami, ale spora część nic mu nie mówiła. Liczył jednak na znalezienie czegoś bardzo konkretnego. Dbając, by nie pomieszać buteleczek, skrupulatnie przeglądał wszystkie po kolei, aż w końcu, po kilku minutach poszukiwań, znalazł to czego potrzebował.

Przez moment przyglądał się niewielkiej, brązowej fiolce z małą nalepką i odręcznym podpisem „Wyciąg z pokrzyskupni”, a następnie wycelował w nią swoją różdżkę i cicho wyszeptał:

– _Gemino_.

W jednej chwili w jego ręce pojawiły się dwie identyczne buteleczki. Podrobioną fiolkę odstawił z powrotem na półkę, a oryginalną wsunął do kieszeni. Ostrożnie zamknął gablotkę i sprawdziwszy ostatni raz, czy wszystko znajduje się na swoim miejscu opuścił zaplecze, a chwilę później całą cieplarnię.

 

Mimo pomocy uzyskanej w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, żebra wciąż go nieco bolały, gdy wykonywał gwałtowniejsze ruchy. Jednak za wszelką cenę starał się niczego nie dać po sobie poznać, choć doskonale wiedział, że plotki szybko się rozchodzą. Przekonał się o tym już następnego dnia, kiedy wszedł do lochu, w którym odbywały się zajęcia z Eliksirów.

– Podobno zaliczyłeś bliskie spotkanie z drzewem – bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał jeden z Gryfonów, uśmiechający się złośliwie Dean Westwood. Był jednym z tych, których Scorpius podejrzewał o przywłaszczenie jego podręcznika. Chłopak, miał brązowe włosy, takie same oczy i twarz usianą piegami. Wyrośnięty jak na swój wiek, przewyższał większość rówieśników od dobre pół głowy. Teraz stał oparty o ławkę, z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi i arogancko lustrował wzrokiem Ślizgona.

– Co ci do tego? To było twoje drzewo? – mruknął Scorpio, odwzajemniając nieprzyjemne spojrzenie.

– Następnym razem lepiej znajdź sobie przeciwnika niższego wzrostem, w przeciwnym razie może nie skończyć się na połamanym nosie.

Scorpius zatrzymał się tuż przy chłopaku i zadarł głowę, rzucając mu wyzwanie.

– Rozumiem, że mówisz z doświadczenia? Taki odważny Gryfon jak ty, zapewne obiera za cel tylko tych najmniejszych pierwszorocznych, co by na pewno nie sięgnęli twojego nosa.

Kilku Ślizgonów będących w pobliżu zachichotało na to stwierdzenie. Większość jednak z pewnym niepokojem patrzyła jak Dean zaciska pięści, a uśmiech na jego twarzy przekształca się w paskudny grymas.

– Najwyraźniej komuś nie spodobał się twój niewyparzony język, Malfoy. Chyba jednak nie wyciągnąłeś z tego żadnej lekcji.

– Chcesz udzielić mi kolejnej? – zapytał Scorpio, wciąż wbijając w Gryfona poważne spojrzenie. – No dalej, udowodnij, że mam rację.

Chłopcy przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu. Ostatecznie jednak to Dean odpuścił jako pierwszy.

– Szkoda na ciebie czasu, śmieciu – warknął, po czym zajął miejsce przy swoim kociołku.

Scorpius wzruszył tylko ramionami i nie mówiąc nic więcej, ruszył w stronę własnej ławki, odprowadzany ciekawskimi spojrzeniami kilku uczniów. Nie przywiązywał jednak do nich większej wagi. Stanowczo nie potrzebował teraz sensacji wokół własnej osoby, zwłaszcza wobec uknutego przez niego planu.

Westwood był tylko kolejną przeszkodą na drodze, następnym, pewnym siebie idiotą, który uważa, że jest królem świata, bo należy do Gryffindoru. Jak duża część Gryfonów, puszył się swoim pochodzeniem, podkreślał, że jest dumnym potomkiem wojennych bohaterów i to miało stawiać go ponad innymi. Takie wydarzenia jak to przy Wrzeszczącej Chacie były dla niego niczym woda na młyn, idealne, by zakpić i pokazać słabość tych, którymi tak gardził.

Scorpio doskonale wiedział, że oczach Gryfonów zasługuje na największe potępienie, że w ogóle nie powinien pojawiać się w Hogwarcie. W końcu był synem śmierciożercy, sługi Czarnego Pana. A to niemal z automatu budziło nienawiść u wszystkich, nawet jeśli jego ojciec został uznany za niewinnego, a on sam nie miał nic wspólnego z Lordem Voldemortem.

Na szczęście, Scorpio szybko nauczył się radzić sobie z podobnym zaczepkami. Doskonale wiedział, że w klasie, tuż przed lekcją, na oczach wszystkich, Dean nic nie zrobi, więc mógł bez większych obaw igrać z Gryfonem, przekręcając jego słowa na swoją korzyść. Nie mógł się przestraszyć i uciec, wtedy stałby się ofiarą, a te atakowane są jeszcze częściej. Jedyną realną obroną był atak, i to Ślizgon robił za każdym razem, kiedy pojawiało się podobne wyzwanie. Dzięki temu przez większość czasu miał święty spokój, a inni szybko nauczyli się, że nie łatwo pokonać go w bitwie na słowa, ani że nie ugnie się pod argumentem pięści.

Oczywiście dwaj Krukoni niewiele sobie z tego robili, ale ci mu za to jeszcze zapłacą.

Scorpio usiadł na swoim miejscu, krzywiąc się przy tym nieznacznie, bo obite żebra znów zakuły go nieprzyjemnie, po czym wyciągnął nowy podręcznik do eliksirów i dość ostentacyjnie położył go na ławce. Jednocześnie obserwował najbardziej podejrzanych Gryfonów, licząc, że może któryś zdradzi się jakimś gestem albo zabłąkanym uśmiechem satysfakcji. Niestety, nic takiego nie dostrzegł. Co nie umknęło jednak jego uwadze, to Potter, który bacznie mu się przyglądał. Było w tym spojrzeniu coś dziwnego, jakiś niepokój połączony z nieufnością. Trudno jednak do końca powiedzieć, co tak przykuło jego uwagę, ponieważ, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, Gryfon odwrócił wzrok.

 

W Wielkiej Sali, tuż po obiedzie panowało spore zamieszanie. Wielu uczniów wychodziło, by skorzystać z uroków zimy na Błoniach, inni przychodzili, aby zdążyć zjeść posiłek, a spora część rozkładała podręczniki, żeby odrobić zadane prace. Scorpio usiadł przy stole Slytherinu i w pozornym skupieniu ćwiczył jedno z zaklęć. W rzeczywistości jednak wzrokiem wypatrywał dwóch osób, sióstr Spotty z Hufflepuffu – Sonii i Laury. Znał je w bardzo nieznacznym stopniu, choć należeli do jednego rocznika i współdzielili zajęcia z Zielarstwa oraz Transmutacji. Nie mniej wpisywały się idealnie w potrzebny mu schemat – słodkie idiotki, wzdychające do każdego faceta nieco przystojniejszego od małpy. Nie musiał ich przesadnie poznawać, na pierwszy rzut oka bowiem mógł stwierdzić z kim miał do czynienia.

Poruszył nieznacznie różdżką i wyszeptał cicho formułę. Chwilę później na stole Puchonów pojawiło się pięć dużych, włochatych pająków, które zaczęły szybko poruszać się w stronę grupy dziewcząt. Na reakcję nie trzeba było długo czekać. Uczennice podniosły krzyk i zaczęły rzucać w stwory wszystkim, co znajdowało się w zasięgu ręki. W powietrze poleciały kubki, talerze, zwoje pergaminu, luźne kartki i całe książki.

Zamieszanie trwało dłuższą chwilę, aż w końcu pajęczaki rozpierzchły się i zniknęły w ciemnych zakamarkach zamku. Scorpio schował swoje rzeczy, po czym wstał, obszedł stół i podniósł kilka leżących najbliżej niego pergaminów. Bez słowa podszedł bliżej i podał je Sonii. Dziewczyna zmierzyła go takim spojrzeniem, jakby sam był jadowitym wężem, ale kiedy zobaczyła wyciągnięte w jej stronę kartki, wyraz jej twarzy nieco złagodniał.

– Dziękuję – mruknęła cicho, zabierając swoje rzeczy.

Scorpius skinął jedynie nieznacznie głową i ruszył w stronę wyjścia z sali.

Nie minęło wiele czasu, kiedy znalazł się w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu, teraz dość gwarnym i zatłoczonym. Dlatego nie został tam długo i udał się do dormitorium. Jego dwaj współlokatorzy wciąż byli na dole, co akurat bardzo mu pasowało. Usiadł przy biurku, z kieszeni wyjął złożoną kartkę i położył ją na blacie. Zapełniona była zamaszystym, choć dość niechlujnym pismem jednej z sióstr Spotty.

Po prawdzie spodziewał się, że zajmie mu to więcej czasu, ale już po niespełna godzinie, zdobył tyle wprawy, by stworzyć krótki liścik, do złudzenia wyglądający jakby został napisany ręką Sonii.

Zadowolony z efektu, cicho zagwizdał, na skutek czego spod łóżkiem wybiegła łasica. Wspięła się po nodze krzesła i usadowiła na jego kolanach. Niemal mechanicznie pogładził ją po jedwabistym futerku na głowie.

– Jutro będę miał dla ciebie ważne zadanie, Tori – przemówił do swojego wiernego kompana.

 

Głośna wrzawa obwieściła zdobycie kolejnych punktów przez drużynę Ravenclawu. Wszyscy uczniowie zebrali się na stadionie i obserwowali zmagania Gryfonów z Kukonami. Te dwie drużyny przodowały w Pucharze Quidditcha i miały najlepszych zawodników, dlatego ich pojedynki zawsze budziły największe zainteresowanie.

Scorpio nigdy specjalnie nie emocjonował się tymi rozgrywkami. Siedział w ostatnim rzędzie, razem z Karlem Campbellem, jednym z jego współlokatorów. Jego towarzysz był niskim, dość cichym osobnikiem, który chyba jako jeden z nielicznych Ślizgonów nie miał nic wspólnego z ostatnią wojną. Jego rodzice wyjechali przed laty do Stanów i wrócili dopiero, kiedy Karl miał pójść do szkoły. Oczywiście, to w żaden sposób nie oczyszczało chłopaka w oczach uczniów z innych Domów, ale po prawdzie, to właśnie jego z całego Slytherinu Scorpio lubił najbardziej. Zwłaszcza dlatego, że nie mówił zbyt wiele i nie narzucał się nikomu. Teraz także nie wdawali się w specjalne dyskusje, bo Karl w skupieniu śledził przebieg meczu.

Tymczasem Scorpio rozsiadł się na ławce, położył nogi na oparciu pustego siedzenia przed sobą i bez większego zaangażowania machał różdżką, na skutek czego jego pióro do pisania unosiło się między kolejnymi rzędami, czasami niby zupełnie przypadkiem kłując w uszy co głośniejszych pierwszaków. To zajęcie jednak w niewielkim stopniu angażowało jego uwagę, znacznie bardziej zainteresowany był misją jaką powierzył swej małej podopiecznej. Nie wątpił, że Tori podoła zadaniu. Jej niewielkie rozmiary i zwinne ciało, sprawiało, że przekradnięcie się niepostrzeżenie do szatni Krukonów, było dziecięcą igraszką.

I rzeczywiście, po kilkunastu minutach, łasica wychyliła się spośród desek tworzących trybuny i z niezwykłą gracją, znalazła się tuż obok niego. Scorpius zauważył, że nie miała przy sobie powierzonej wcześniej przesyłki, więc z pewnością dostarczyła ją do celu. Jakby na potwierdzenie tych domysłów, zwierzak trącił pyszczkiem jego dłoń), domagając się pieszczot za dobrze wypełnione zadanie.

 

Południowa Wieża była jednym z tych miejsc, w których wieczorem nie było żywego ducha, a jej zimne mury wypełniały jedynie ciemne klasy, puste korytarze, ciche klatki schodowe. Idealne miejsce na spotkanie dwóch ślicznych dziewcząt, z najlepszymi zawodnikami krukońskiej drużyny Quidditcha, zwłaszcza jeśli chcieli to zrobić z dala od ciekawskich spojrzeń innych uczniów czy nauczycieli.

Dwaj rozbawieni Krukoni wchodzili po schodach i z niezdrową ekscytacją analizowali treść tajemniczego liściku, który znaleźli w szatni. Dobrze wiedzieli, o jakich siostrach jest mowa, w końcu żaden chłopak w Hogwarcie nie był w stanie przegapić dwóch pięknych dziewczyn z trzeciego roku Hufflepuffu. A skoro chciały się z nimi spotkać w starej sali do Zielarstwa, to nie można było przegapić takiej okazji. Byli tak przejęci całą historią, że nie mieli szans zauważyć zakapturzonej sylwetki, kryjącej się w cieniu jednego z posągów.

Drzwi do wskazanej sali były lekko uchylone, co tylko zachęciło Krukonów. Kiedy zniknęli wewnątrz ciemnej klasy, Scorpio usłyszał, jak wołają Puchonki, wciąż zupełnie nieświadomi, że czeka ich tam coś znacznie mniej przyjemnego.

Nie było czasu ani na wahanie, ani tym bardziej na sentymenty. Jeśli teraz by go dopadli, zapewne skończyłoby z przetrąconym karkiem. Nie zamierzał jednak nawet brać podobnej opcji pod rozwagę. Po tym wieczorze, krukońskie tępaki dwa razy się zastanowią, zanim znowu spróbują kogokolwiek zaczepiać.

Scorpius wyjął z kieszeni fiolkę zawierającą wyciąg z pokrzyskupni, zważył ją przez moment w ręce, a kiedy zajrzał do klasy i zobaczył, że obaj Krukoni stoją do niego tyłem, cisnął ją prosto w zakuty łeb Jamesa Backsinga. Buteleczka roztrzaskała się na wiele drobnych kawałków, czemu towarzyszyły siarczyste przekleństwa pałkarza. Scorpio nie czekał na ich reakcję, błyskawicznie zatrzasnął drzwi i przekręcił dwukrotnie klucz w zamku.

Wyciąg z pokrzyskupni miał kilka ciekawych właściwości, po pierwsze w kontakcie z powietrzem bardzo szybko przekształcał się w gryzący i parzący niczym pokrzywa, gaz, który błyskawicznie wypełnił całą niewielką salkę, a nawet szparą pod drzwiami zaczął wylatywać na korytarz. Z wnętrza można było dosłyszeć jak Krukoni klną i złorzeczą napastnikowi, choć zapewne głowa Backsinga, jak i wszystkie odsłonięte części ciała już pokrywały się bolesnymi pęcherzami.

To jednak nie była najgorsza właściwość tego ziela. Efekt drażniący, choć nieprzyjemny, wydawał się niczym w porównaniu z unoszącą się wokół wonią. Jeden z zielarzy określi kiedyś ten zapach „przerażającą mieszaniną odoru obronnego skunksa i zapachu zgniłego mięsa z lekką nutką czosnku”. Co więcej usunięcie tego zapachu było niezwykle trudne i zajmowało mnóstwo godzin żmudnej pracy. Była to też jedna z cech, która nie pozwalała pomylić tej rośliny z żadną inną. A to było niezwykle istotne, biorą pod uwagę ostatnią niezwykle istotną cechę tego wyciągu.

– Zamknięte! – wrzasnął Nash uderzając pięścią w drzwi.

– Stój, Tim! – zatrzymał go Backsing. – Schowaj różdżkę, to gówno wybucha przy kontakcie z magią.

Scorpio ani przez chwilę nie wątpił, że ceniący wiedzę Krukoni, nawet tak zwyrodniali jak ci dwaj, musieli umieć rozpoznać tę substancję, w końcu według programu nauczania powinna być omawiana już na czwartym roku. Skąd Scorpius ją znał? Cóż, ojciec posiadał w domu sporą biblioteczkę, wypełnioną różnymi czasami naprawdę ciekawymi pozycjami. Ślizgon uśmiechnął się do własnych myśli. Jak widać, warto niekiedy poświęcić parę wakacyjnych dni na kształcącą lekturę.

Scorpio zasłonił nos rękawem szaty, bo i do niego dotarła w końcu nieprzyjemna woń. Słysząc z wewnątrz odgłosy sugerujące kolejne salwy wymiotów, w środku odór musiał być nie do zniesienia. Zadowolony z siebie odwrócił się na pięcie i spojrzał pusty korytarz. Nie musiał się śpieszyć. Krukoni nie mieli szans wywarzyć potężnych, drewnianych drzwi, a ich kolejne przekleństwa spływały po nim jak po kaczce. Co więcej, ani razu nie nazwali go „wężem” czy „gadem”, co wyraźnie sugerowało, iż nie wiedzą, kto stoi za całym wydarzeniem. Jak przypuszczał, przez pięć lat pobytu w Hogwarcie narobili sobie tylu wrogów, że teraz nie potrafili się w tym łatwo odnaleźć. Z czasem zresztą ich krzyki stawały się coraz mniej agresywne, kiedy na skutek wymiotów, poparzeń i gryzącego smrodu, musieli opaść z sił.

Scorpio chętnie zostałby dłużej, ale musiał jeszcze odnieść klucz do pokoju woźnego. Za kilka godzin, gdzieś nad ranem, Flich powinien ich tutaj znaleźć i uwolnić, a do tego czasu będą mogli spokojnie kontemplować błędy swego postępowania.

Naraz jednak ciszę korytarza zburzyły czyjeś pośpieszne kroki. Scorpio zaklął w duchu, zaciągnął mocniej kaptur na głowę i schował się za posągiem. Chwilę później zobaczył biegnącego po schodach, nieco zasapanego Albusa Pottera.

Gryfon minął posąg, nieświadom obecności Scorpiusa i podbiegł do sali Zielarstwa. Szarpnął za klamkę, ale drzwi nie ustąpiły. Jednocześnie ze środka dało się słyszeć jakieś jęki, które składały się w wołanie o pomoc.

Scorpio nie zdążył zareagować, kiedy Potter wyciągnął różdżkę i wykrzyknął.

– _Alohomora!_

Drzwi ustąpiły z trzaskiem, a ułamek sekundy później całą Południową Wieżą wstrząsnęła eksplozja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s.  
> Nazwa pokrzyskupnia jest zlepkiem dwóch nazw "pokrzywa" i "skupnia". Ta druga rzeczywiście cuchnie ;).


	3. III

Oszołomiony Scorpius wygrzebał się spod przewróconego posągu i z wysiłkiem stanął na nogach. Na szczęście rzeźba przyjęła na siebie większość siły uderzenia, dzięki czemu prócz uszczerbku na słuchu, raczej nie odniósł żadnych poważniejszych obrażeń. Po prawdzie jednak, nie zaprzątał sobie tym zbytnio głowy, bo jego wzrok skupiony był na powstałym wokół pobojowisku. Drzwi od sali zostały niemal wyrwane z zawiasów, a z okolicznych ścian pospadały obrazy. W samej klasie zniszczenia były jeszcze większe. Wszystkie przedmioty, połamane i powyginane, leżały na samym końcu, a w narożniku dostrzegł dwie, poskręcane sylwetki Krukonów. Nie miał jednak najmniejszej ochoty sprawdzać czy tylko ich zamroczyło, czy może… Zamiast tego spojrzał w drugą stronę, gdzie leżał Potter. Siła eksplozji rzuciła go o ścianę, na której teraz wyraźnie widoczny był krwawy ślad, zostawiony, kiedy chłopak osunął się na podłogę.

Niepewnym krokiem Scorpio podszedł bliżej i ukucnął przy Gryfonie. Ręce drżały mu niemiłosiernie, kiedy delikatnie trącił Pottera w ramię. Ten jęknął nieznacznie, ale to wystarczyło, by Ślizgon odetchnął z ulgą. Tyle dobrego, że przynajmniej nie zabił syna bohatera ich czasów. Z napaści na Krukonów może zdołałby się jeszcze jakoś wyłgać, ale tego by mu nigdy nie darowali.

Wyprostował się i jeszcze przez moment patrzył na nieprzytomnego Gryfona. A potem przeniósł spojrzenie na trzymany w ręce pęk kluczy i poczuł obrzydzenie do samego siebie, za pomysł jaki zrodził się w jego umyśle. Nie powinien tego robić, to był wybitny cios poniżej pasa, niegodny ani maga, ani nawet zwykłego mugola. A jednak z chwilą, kiedy ta myśl się pojawiła, nie potrafił jej odegnać.

Jego zlinczują za to, co się tutaj wydarzyło, a młody Potter w najgorszym wypadku dostanie szlaban. Nie było więc pola na moralne dylematy. Szybkim ruchem wsadził klucze, do kieszeni szaty Gryfona, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i zniknął w mrokach korytarza, nim przybiegli zaniepokojeni hałasem nauczyciele.

 

Zamieszanie jakie zapanowało następnego dnia rano,było trudne do opisania. Nikt nie mówił o niczym innym, a wszyscy nauczyciele, jak i większość uczniów zachodzili w głowę, cóż takiego wydarzyło się w Południowej Wieży. Sama dyrektor McGonagall osobiście oglądała miejsce zdarzenia, jaki rozmawiała z tymi, którzy dotarli tam jako pierwsi. Sama też odwiedziła Skrzydło Szpitalne, gdzie wiekowa pani Pomfrey starała się postawić na nogi trójkę uczniów, którzy ucierpieli w incydencie. Paradoksalnie, najbardziej ucierpiał Potter, jako że to on użył zaklęcia, automatycznie znalazł się w centrum eksplozji. Miał połamane kilka żeber, mnóstwo ran od odłamków i solidne wstrząśnienie mózgu. W nieco lepszym stanie okazali się być Krukoni, gdyż jak się potem okazało, Backsing, próbując walczyć z oparami pokrzyskupni, wybił szybę w jednym z okien na końcu klasy i w chwili eksplozji obaj siedzieli właśnie przy nim, gdzie też stężenie gazu było relatywnie niewielkie. Eksplozja tylko ich oszołomiła i obecnie w Skrzydle Szpitalnym leczyli maściami głównie poparzenia na rękach i głowach. Jednocześnie pani Pomfrey aplikowała im przeróżne środki czyszczące, bo obaj wciąż śmierdzieli niemiłosiernie.

Inną kwestią było oczywiście pytanie, co tam się właściwie wydarzyło. Pani dyrektor przepytywała Krukonów, ale ich wyjaśnienia były dość mętne i nieskładne, co można było uznać zarówno za efekt szoku pourazowego, jak i chęć ukrycia własnych przewin. Oczywistym było, że nie powinni o tak później porze szwendać się po zamku, a tym bardziej wysadzać jednej z klas. Cokolwiek ich tam sprowadziło, pozostawało dla nauczycieli jak i dyrektor McGonagall tajemnicą.

Wszyscy liczyli na to, że może Potter zdoła rzucić nieco światła na całe wydarzenie, ale ten pozostawał nieprzytomny przez niemal dwie doby, a kiedy wreszcie odzyskał przytomność – praktycznie niczego nie pamiętał. Nie umiał wytłumaczyć, jak znalazł się w Południowej Wieży, ani dlaczego miał przy sobie klucze do starej sali Zielarstwa.

Oczywiście od razu pojawiło się mnóstwo spekulacji, a najpopularniejsza z nich głosiła, że był to odwet na Krukonach, za zbyt agresywną grę, a co za tym idzie porażkę Gryfonów w ostatnim meczu Quidditcha.

Sam Scorpio nawet nie słuchał podobnie bzdurnych insynuacji. Znacznie bardziej interesowało go, czy jego imię nie pojawia się wśród powtarzanych plotek, ale najwyraźniej zupełnie nie był wiązany z całym wydarzeniem. Mimo to, nie opuszczało go złe przeczucie. Przede wszystkim zachodził w głowę, jakim cudem znalazł się tam Potter. Naiwnym byłoby zakładać, że pojawił się tam przypadkiem, zresztą szedł zbyt zdecydowanie, by można było mówić o zbiegu okoliczność. On wiedział, że coś się dzieje, choć najwyraźniej nie znał szczegółów, inaczej zapewne nie wysadziłby wszystkiego w powietrze. Pytanie tylko czy, a jeśli tak to skąd, wiedział, że to Scorpius stał za całym tym zamieszaniem. Ślizgonowi nie dawało to spokoju, zwłaszcza, kiedy przypomniał sobie, jak Potter wpatrywał się w niego podczas ich ostatniej wspólnej lekcji Eliksirów.

Nie miał jednak pomysłu jak mógłby to zweryfikować, przecież nie pójdzie odwiedzić go w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.To byłoby jak otwarte przyznanie się do winy. A nawet jeśli ktokolwiek uwierzyłby, że przyszedł w odwiedziny do kolegi z roku, to co miałby powiedzieć? Zapytać, czemu szpiegował go w Południowej Wieży i czemu postanowił zepsuć mu jego tak dobrze zaplanowaną zemstę? To byłby absurd.

Jedynym pocieszeniem był fakt, że za dwa dni uczniowie rozjadą się do domów na święta, więc w tym czasie cała sprawa powinna nieco przycichnąć. Kiedy wszyscy wrócą do Hogwartu po Nowym Roku, zapewne już zupełnie inne wydarzenia będą zaprzątać ich głowy. Uspokojony tą myślą Scorpio sam odliczał godziny do wyjazdu. Nie żeby jakoś specjalnie tęsknił za domem, ale świadomość, że sytuacja nieco wymknęła mu się spod kontroli nie była zbyt przyjemna.

Trzeciego dnia po eksplozji Krukoni zostali wypisani ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego i Scorpio z niemałą satysfakcją obserwował, jak bardzo są unikani przez wszystkich uczniów. Trudno było się dziwić, odór jaki wokół siebie rozsiewali, wciąż był całkiem silny. Ponadto Ślizgon zauważył, że nawet nie spoglądali w jego kierunku, zapewne szukając winowajcy wśród starszych roczników, ci wszak powinni mieć wiedzę na temat nieszczęsnej pokrzyskupni. Toteż Scorpius nie zamierzał się przed nimi ukrywać i z dobrze krytą satysfakcją obserwował, jak miotają się po korytarzach Hogwartu.

 

Idąc w kierunku klasy, gdzie za chwilę miał mieć zajęcia z Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, nie zauważył, jak tuż za nim wyrósł jakiś cień, a moment później poczuł, że ktoś chwyta go za ramię i wciąga do niewielkiego pomieszczenia, gdzie Flich przechowywał środki czystości i szczotki.

Ślizgon cały się spiął, kiedy tuż przed swoim nosem dostrzegł końcówkę różdżki, a osobą która ją trzymała, był James Potter, starszy brat Albusa. Będący na piątym roku Gryfon wpatrywał się w niego z nienawiścią, a jego lewa ręka boleśnie zaciskała się na prawym ramieniu Scorpiusa, uniemożliwiając mu tym samym wyciągnięcie własnej różdżki.

– Zapłacisz za to, Malfoy! – warknął.

Scorpio wpatrywał się w niego ze zdumieniem. Nie było cienia wątpliwości, co takiego starszy z Potterów ma na myśli.

– O czym ty gadasz? – wysyczał Ślizgon, gniewem maskując narastającą panikę.

– Nie próbuj mi wciskać kitu, szujo! Wiem, że byłeś tamtej nocy w Południowej Wieży, wiem, że to ty za to odpowiadasz! Zapłacisz za zranienie Albusa! – Gryfon nawet nie próbował tłumić złości. Wyglądał, jakby zamierzał rozszarpać Scorpiusa na kawałki.

– Oszalałeś!Co miałbym tam robić?!

– Nie wiem co, ale się dowiem! Znajdę dowody, a wtedy pożałujesz, że chociaż pomyślałeś o podniesieniu ręki na mojego brata! Nie pozwolę, by takie śmieci jak ty, znowu zatruwały Hogwart. Twojemu ojcu się upiekło, ale nie myśl, że ty będziesz miał tyle szczęścia!

Scorpio zachodził w głowę, kiedy ta rozmowa zeszła na jego rodzinę, ale nie zamierzał pozostać dłużny.

– A więc o to chodzi… – powiedział jadowitym tonem. – Próbujesz znaleźć kozła ofiarnego, kogoś, kogo będziesz mógł oskarżyć i udowodnić, że nie jesteś gorszy od wielkiego, sławnego Harry’ego Pottera. – Mówiąc to, lewą ręką odtrącił na bok, skierowaną w niego różdżkę. – Wybacz, ale nie zamierzam być twoim chłopcem do bicia. Przyjdź, jeśli rzeczywiście znajdziesz jakieś dowody, że tam byłem, inaczej jesteś jedynie śmieszny w tych swoich bezpodstawnych oskarżeniach.

Scorpius miał świadomość, że w konfrontacji jego słowo, przeciwko słowu Pottera, był na totalnie straconej pozycji, jednak skoro Gryfon nie poleciał od razu do McGonagall, tylko próbował siłą wycisnąć z niego przyznanie się do winy, to najwyraźniej nie miał nic, co sugerowałoby o związku Ślizgona z całą sprawą.

Potter jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w uśmiechniętą złośliwie twarz Scorpio, a w końcu go puścił i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Nim jednak wyszedł, odwrócił się i dodał złowrogo:

– Strzeż się, Malfoy.Wiem, że tam byłeś i jeśli jeszcze raz zobaczę cię w pobliżu mojego brata, to gorzko tego pożałujesz.

Scorpiusowi nie drgnął nawet jeden mięsień na te słowa i wciąż rzucając wyzywające spojrzenie wściekłemu Potterowi, odprowadził go wzrokiem. Kiedy drzwi trzasnęły z hukiem, chłopak osunął się na podłogę, oparł plecami o stojący pod ścianą regał i zaniósł histerycznym śmiechem. Jego ojciec całe dzieciństwo toczył wojnę podjazdową z Gryfonami, aż doszedł do etapu, że byli gotowi pozabijać się nawzajem. Scorpio też nigdy nie miał z nimi dobrych relacji, a teraz jeden z nich pragnie żywcem obedrzeć go ze skóry. Jak to mówią – historia lubi się powtarzać.

 

Z poczuciem pewnej ulgi, dwa dni później wsiadał do pociągu w kierunku Londynu. Od feralnego spotkania w schowku na szczotki, miał nieodparte wrażenie, że starszy z Potterów w jakiś magiczny sposób śledzi każdy jego ruch. Czuł się obserwowany i, co tu dużo mówić, nieco zaszczuty. Co prawda Gryfon najwyraźniej nie miał mentalności krukońskich osiłków i nie zamierzał przeprowadzać swojej zemsty bez solidnych dowodów w ręce, ale z pewnością był na tyle zdesperowany, by wymierzyć Scorpiusowi sprawiedliwość, czy to za zranienie Albusa, czy z jakiegokolwiek innego powodu.

Sytuacji nie poprawiał fakt, że młodszy z Potterów wciąż przebywał w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, gdzie ponoć dość powoli powracał do zdrowia. To z pewnością nie studziło morderczych zapędów jego brata.

Nie mniej wrażenie ciągłej obserwacji minęło, kiedy wysiadł z hogwarckiego ekspresu i po niespełna półgodzinnej przerwie przesiadł się do pociągu, który miał go zawieść w rodzinne strony. Podróż nie była długa. Czytając jakąś niezobowiązującą książkę, ledwo się spostrzegł, a już zaczął dostrzegać znajomy krajobraz.

Wysiadł na niewielkiej stacji, na której nie było nic, prócz małego, ceglanego budynku. Z tego co opowiadała matka, w przeszłości czekałby na niego lokaj z powozem, ale cóż, teraz pozostał mu już tylko dłuższy spacer do rodzinnej posiadłości. Całe szczęście, że nie sypał śnieg.

Kiedyś wszystkie okoliczne ziemie, łącznie ze stacją i sąsiadującą z nią, niewielką wioską, należały do jego rodziny. Dziś jednak w rękach Malfoy’ów pozostał jedynie dwór i niewielki otaczający go teren. Po upadku Czarnego Pana większość majątku przepadła na rzecz Ministerstwa Magii i, jak to nazywali, reparacji wojennych. Lucjusz Malfoy, choć finalnie nie trafił do Azkabanu, do końca swych dni znajdował się pod ścisłą kuratelą aurorów i ostatecznie popadł w szaleństwo. Ponoć wciąż nawiedzały go wizje powrotu Voldemorta. Zmarł niedługo po narodzinach Scorpiusa. Równie słabo chłopak pamiętał babkę Narcyzę, gdyż ona również umarła, kiedy był jeszcze dzieckiem.

Co prawda, ich rodzina wciąż miała wsparcie w rodzie Greengrass’ów, z których pochodziła matka Scorpiusa, a którzy pozostali neutralni w ostatniej wojnie, ale nie byli też na tyle zamożni, by znacząco wpłynąć na sytuację Malfoy’ów.

Stąd też, kiedy majątek przepadł, a dwór bez służby i niezbędnych remontów zaczął stopniowo popadać w ruinę, rodzice Scoprio stanęli przez koniecznością znalezienia pracy, by móc się utrzymać. Jego matka, Astoria, z racji swego pochodzenia i nieposzkalowanej opinii zdołała dostać pomniejszą posadę w banku Gringotta. Niestety ojciec nie miał tyle szczęścia. Jako dawny śmierciożerca i niedoszły morderca wieloletniego dyrektora Hogwartu, z góry skazany był na porażkę. Nikt w całym magicznym świecie, nigdy nie powierzyłby mu najpośledniejszej nawet pracy. Stąd pozostało mu tylko jedno, mimo całej swej pogardy i niechęci, musiał powściągnąć dumę i wejść w świat mugoli. Od kilku lat, z nie najgorszym rezultatem pracował w nieruchomościach, choć nigdy i przed nikim nie opowiadał,co konkretnie robi ani jak się z tym czuje. Wszelkie rozmowy na temat jego pracy błyskawicznie ucinał i Scorpius szybko nauczył się, że jeżeli nie chce psuć humoru ojca, to najlepiej w ogóle nie wspominać o tej kwestii.

Pogrążony w tak niezbyt optymistycznych myślach, Scorpio dotarł w końcu do posiadłości i z pewnym wysiłkiem otworzył wielkie, prowadzące do środka drzwi. Niemal natychmiast z jednego z bocznych pomieszczeń wyszła jego matka. Jak zwykle łagodnie uśmiechnięta, nienagannie ubrana, objęła go czule i pocałowała w czoło.

– Tak myślałam, że zaraz powinieneś się zjawić. Podróż minęła ci bez problemów?

– Bez najmniejszych. Nawet na King’s Cross trafiłem od razu na właściwy peron, a to już wyczyn – odparł chłopak, pozwalając by bliskość matki wyparła wszystkie czarne myśli.

Kobieta zaśmiała się lekko.

– Chodź, rozbierz się. Na pewno przemarzłeś – mówiąc to poprowadziła go do sporego salonu, gdzie w kominku płonął przyjemny, mocny ogień. – Draco powinien niedługo wrócić, a wtedy zjemy wspólnie obiad. No chyba, że umierasz z głodu.

– Wytrzymam, zjadłem w pociągu.

 

Z nieukrywaną przyjemnością ściągnął mokre buty i zdjął podróżną pelerynę, po czym usiadł na podłodze, tuż przy kominku. Ciepło bijące od ognia, szybko rozgrzało zmarznięte na kość ręce i nogi, co automatycznie poprawiło mu nastrój. A kiedy Astoria przyniosła mu jeszcze kubek gorącego kakao, poczuł się wreszcie jak w domu.

Scorpio nie należał do osób, które mogłyby poszczycić się traumatycznym dzieciństwem. Jako szkrab spędzał praktycznie cały czas w posiadłości lub szwendał się z wioskowymi dzieciakami po okolicy. Dopiero około ósmego roku życia zrozumiał, że nie jest taki jak jego rówieśnicy, że cała jego rodzina jest inna. A kiedy dostał zaproszenie do Hogwartu, pojął, iż wszystko się zmieni. I rzeczywiście, gdy przybył do szkoły, prędko stało się jasne, w jakim wielkim żył kłamstwie. Wcale nie był najszczęśliwszym dzieckiem pod słońcem. Szybko też dano mu do zrozumienia, że nigdy nie będzie.

Przez większość życia niespecjalnie interesował się historią, ani przeszłością swojej rodziny. Rodzice również nie mieli w zwyczaju zagłębiać się w tę tematykę w opowieściach. Może chcieli go chronić przed brutalną prawdą, a może zwyczajnie się jej wstydzili? Trudno jednoznacznie powiedzieć, nie mniej, kiedy wciąż pełen ideałów i marzeń trafił do Hogwartu, rzeczywistość spłynęła na niego niczym kubeł zimnej wody. Szybko, na własną rękę, nadrobił braki w wiedzy, a kiedy wrócił do domu na pierwszą przerwę świąteczną, zaczął zadawać niewygodne pytania. Chyba nigdy nie zapomni tego dnia. Mimo, że mijały już dwa lata, wciąż pamiętał wycofaną i niezwykle cichą matkę, która uciekała od niego spojrzeniem i ojca, na poły wściekłego, na poły zrozpaczonego jego słowami. A wiele paskudnych stwierdzeń padło tamtego dnia. Scorpiusa rozsadzał gniew na myśl, że ukryli przed nim fakt, jakie znaczenie miało jego pochodzenie, jak bardzo istotne dla świata czarodziejów było to, kim jest jego ojciec i czym zajmował się w przeszłośći, komu służył. Rozżalony rzucał bezduszne oskarżenia i nie przebierał w słowach, powtarzając wielokrotnie jak bardzo brzydzi się tej prawdy, jak czuje się oszukany i jak strasznie nienawidzi ich obojga. Burza trwała przez całą przerwę świąteczną i ostatecznie Scorpio wrócił do Hogwartu wciąż pełen złości i żalu.

Nawet dziś, gdzieś w głębi, te uczucia wciąż zalegały, mimo, że zakopał je głęboko pod licznym warstwami obojętności, złośliwości i cynizmu. Kiedy pierwsze emocje opadły, zrozumiał, że i tak niczego tym nie wskóra. Cokolwiek by nie zrobił, jak wielkiego gniewu nie przelałby na ojca, w żaden sposób to nie poprawi jego sytuacji. Z natury zresztą nie lubił użalać się nad sobą. Skoro nie mógł liczyć na zbyt wiele w świecie czarodziejów, to postanowił, że przynajmniej nie pozwoli się tak pognębić jak jego ojciec. Tak długo, jak starczy mu sił, będzie chodził z podniesioną głową i nie przestraszy się tych, którzy będą próbowali sprowadzić go do parteru.

Nie mniej teraz nie zamierzał rozdrapywać tej rany i nie psuć świątecznej atmosfery. Jutro zapewne przyjadą dziadkowie i wszyscy razem spędzą najbliższe dni. Na tyle na ile było to możliwe, nie chciał swoim niewyparzonym językiem, doprowadzić do kolejnego spięcia. I to nie z uwagi na ojca, ale na matkę, która zawsze bardzo przeżywała takie sytuacje.

Dźwięk otwieranych drzwi wyrwał go z rozmyślań, a kiedy się odwrócił, zobaczył Draco wchodzącego do salonu. Jak zwykle miał na sobie swój czarny garnitur, a w ręku trzymał aktówkę. Scorpio niezwykle rzadko widywał ojca w innym stroju, nawet jeśli nie miał na sobie oficjalnego ubioru i tak zwykł nosić się na czarno.

– Scorpius, widzę, że zdążyłeś mnie uprzedzić – przywitał go głosem, w którym odbijało się zmęczenie całym tygodniem pracy.

Scorpio wiedział, że w pewnejmierze ojciec cieszy się na jego widok, ale od pamiętnych świąt dwa lata temu, ich stosunki nigdy nie wróciły do stanu wyjściowego. Panowała między nimi chłodna akceptacja, zamiast ciepłych uczuć. Zwłaszcza po dłuższej nieobecności ciężko było im nawiązać dialog, który nie brzmiałby jak wymuszone, niemal wyuczone uprzejmości.

Chłopak podniósł się z podłogi i skinął głową.

– Mama wstrzymała się z obiadem do twojego powrotu.

Na twarzy Draco pojawił się cień uśmiechu.

– W takim razie nie każmy jej czekać ani minuty dłużej.

I powiedziawszy to, poprowadził Scorpiusa do jadalni.

– Opowiadaj, jak ci idzie na zajęciach? – zapytała Astoria, kiedy zasiedli w trójkę przy stole.

Scorpio ani przez moment nie uważał za właściwe, by przyznawać się rodzinie do straty podręcznika do Eliksirów. To tylko znowu przygnębiłoby jego matkę. Wszelkie wzmianki na temat jego ciężkich stosunków z innymi uczniami zawsze bardzo brała do siebie.

– Myślę, że dość dobrze. Z Zaklęciami czy Transmutacją nie mam praktycznie żadnych problemów, gorzej z Eliksirami, chyba brakuje mi do nich cierpliwości – odparł tonem pozbawionym choćby cienia złośliwości.

– Może zbyt wiele myślisz o innych rzeczach? Jeśli nie skupisz się dostatecznie, to cała praca idzie na marne – stwierdziła Astoria.

Draco nieznacznie pokiwał głową.

– Jeden niewłaściwy ruch i można wszytko zaczynać od nowa – dodał od siebie.

Scorpius doskonale wiedział, że Eliksiry zawsze były domeną jego ojca. Jeszcze jeden przykład na to, jak daleko potrafi paść jabłko od jabłoni. On nigdy nie miał do tego ani przekonania, ani zacięcia.

Nie chcąc jednak wchodzić na grząski grunt Eliksirów, zaczął opowiadać o innych przedmiotach. Jak to na Zielarstwie dobrze poszły mu ostatnie teoretyczne sprawdziany ojciec, nawet się nie skrzywił na wzmiankę o profesorze Longbottomie, choć Scorpio doskonale widział, że zawsze miał o nim bardzo niskie mniemanie, a także o tym, że Wróżbiarstwo jest naprawdę dziwaczne, a profesor Trelawney zwariowana i ciągle przewiduje czyjąś śmierć. To zdanie wyraźnie rozbawiło jego matkę, która stwierdziła, że niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniają. Najwyraźniej hogwarcka jasnowidzka zapałała do niego sympatią, bo zaprosiła go na nieobowiązkowy fakultet, choć jeszcze nie podjął ostatecznej decyzji czy z tego skorzysta.

– Równie dobrze jak z Zaklęciami, radzę sobie na Obronie Przed Czarną Magią – kontynuował. – W sumie to dość pokrewne przedmioty, więc nie powinno to dziwić. Choć ostatnio trochę się nudzę, bo niektórzy nawet po dwóch latach mają wciąż problem ze zwykłym Expelliarmusem.Wwedług programu w tym roku powinniśmy już zacząć ćwiczyć obronę przed boginem, ale jakoś trudno mi sobie to wyobrazić.

– To ćwicz samodzielnie – zachęciła go Astoria. – Możesz porozmawiać z nauczycielem, może będzie w stanie dać ci nieco korepetycji. Jeśli masz siedzieć i marnować czas, to lepiej przeznaczyć go na doskonalenie własnych umiejętności. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy mogą się okazać przydatne.

– Poza tym, z twoimi zdolnościami powinieneś wykazywać się większą inicjatywą – dodał Draco. – Masz talent, którego nie wolno zmarnować.

Scorpio spojrzał na ojca, z trudem kryjąc irytację. Na usta już cisnęła mu się kąśliwa uwaga, że jako Malfoy i tak nie będzie miał pożytku z tego "talentu". Cóż z tego, że z łatwością uczy się nowych zaklęć (tę cechę ponoć odziedziczył, po prababce od strony matki, która była niesamowicie zdolną wiedźmą), kiedy pracując jako kucharz w barze na Pokątnej albo ogrodnik w posiadłości jakiegoś zamożnego rodu, raczej i tak nic mu z tego nie przyjdzie. Tym bardziej jeśli pójdzie w ślady ojca i będzie pracował z mugolami. Po prawdzie to ta ostatnia perspektywa wcale nie wydawała się taka odpychająca. Coś, czym pogardzali inni szanujący się czarodzieje czystej krwi, dla niego było niemal kuszące. W świecie mugoli przynajmniej nie musiałby żyć z piętnem śmierciożercy.

– Jakoś wątpię, by profesor Willick chciał udzielać mi korepetycji, w końcu to rasowy Krukon – odparł ostatecznie, nie mogąc jednak powstrzymać zjadliwej nuty. – Powiedzmy, że jego stosunek do Slytherinu jest dość chłodny.

– Nauczyciel nie powinien... – zaczęła matka, ale wszedł jej w słowo.

– Nie powinien, ale jakoś Krukonom zawsze poświęca dużo więcej uwagi.

Nie wiedzieć czemu przypomniał sobie dwóch konkretnych uczniów należących do Ravenclawu, którzy ostatnio sprali go na kwaśne jabłko. Ciekawe czy wciąż jeszcze śmierdzą? Na tę myśl, uśmiechnął się w sposób, w jaki nie powinien się uśmiechać przy rodzicach. Zapewne zupełnie nie zdawali sobie sprawy, jak bardzo ta część jego natury zdominowała wszystko inne. W ich oczach wciąż był miłym chłopcem, pełnym ideałów, przykładnym uczniem, z którego mogliby być dumni. Niestety to już dawno było nieprawdą.

– Co cię tak rozbawiło? – zapytał Draco, lustrując go uważnym spojrzeniem.

Poprawka, to matka wciąż go tak widziała, ojciec chyba przejrzał go już jakiś czas temu. Pewnie ją to zaboli, ale z drugiej strony, oni okłamywali go przez większość życia.

W jednej chwili całkiem stracił panowanie nad sobą. Poczuł, że ma kompletnie dość udawania, iż jest szczęśliwy w Hogwarcie. Całe to rozmawianie o przedmiotach i nauczycielach w rzeczywistości pozbawione było większego sensu, przecież to i tak pozostawało bez znaczenia. Cokolwiek zrobi, jakiekolwiek talent posiądzie, wciąż pozostanie obmierzłym Ślizgonem. A jeśli oni woleli udawać, że tego nie widzą, to byli skończonymi hipokrytami.

– Przypomniało mi się jedno zabawne wydarzenie – odparł, a widząc pytające spojrzenia rodziców, szybko dodał. – Kilka dni temu wysadziłem Pottera w powietrze.


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idąc za ciosem przedstawiam kolejny rozdział, który przyznam szczerze bardzo przyjemnie mi się pisało. Serdeczne podziękowania dla bravocado za niezawodną betę ;). Miłej lektury.

IV

 

Cisza, jaka zapadła w jadalni po jego ostatnich słowach brzęczała w uszach. Scorpio patrzył na rodziców wciąż z tym złośliwym uśmiechem przyklejonym do ust. Na twarzy Astorii odmalowało się nieskończone zdumienie, natomiast z oblicza ojca nie potrafił nic konkretnego wyczytać. A miał nie psuć świątecznej atmosfery. Niestety, na niewiele starczyło jego samozaparcia.

– Ja już chyba podziękuję – powiedział, wstając jednocześnie od stołu.

Nie mówiąc nic więcej, wrócił do salonu, gdzie przy kominku zostawił swoje rzeczy. Zastanawiał się, czy nie zebrać ich i nie wrócić pierwszym pociągiem do Hogwartu. Skoro nie potrafił przez godzinę rozmawiać normalnie z ojcem, to jak zakończy się jego tygodniowy pobyt w domu? Nie był przekonany, czy chce to sprawdzać.

– Coś ty znowu wymyślił? – zapytał Draco, wchodząc za nim do pokoju. Choć bardziej właściwe byłoby stwierdzenie, że wysyczał te słowa, bo jego usta były niemal nienaturalnie zaciśnięte, jakby z trudem powstrzymywał nerwowy grymas.

– Oj, to był zwykły wypadek. Młodszy Potter się napatoczył i trochę go poturbowało – rzucił, wywracając oczami. – Nic mu nie jest. A jeśli tak bardzo martwisz się o jego stan, to z tego co wiem, o własnych siłach wrócił do domu na święta. Wielka mi rzecz, trochę przetrąciłem Gryfona.

– To nie jest błaha sprawa.

Scorpius wzruszył ramionami.

– Wierz mi, że zdarzało mi się robić gorsze rzeczy – rzucił, coraz mniej rozbawiony, coraz bardziej zirytowany. Nawet jego ojciec stawał po stronie Gryfonów. To już był absurd. – Gorsze rzeczy przytrafiały się mnie – dorzucił jadowitym tonem.

Przez jedną, krótką chwilę złość na twarzy Draco została zastąpiona niepokojem, szybko jednak zapanował nad sobą.

– Czyli to była zemsta, tak? Potter ci podpadł, a ty postanowiłeś mu się odpłacić.

Scorpio westchnął ciężko, z trudem tłumiąc irytację.

– Przecież mówię, że to był wypadek. Idiota znalazł się w złym miejscu, w złym czasie. Choć – masz rację, chciałem dopaść dwóch Krukonów, więc tak, to była zemsta.

Scorpio podszedł bliżej, unosząc głowę tak wysoko jak tylko zdołał. Mimo to, ojciec nadal górował nad nim wzrostem. Przez chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniami, a potem chłopak odezwał się głosem pełnym złości.

– To chciałeś usłyszeć, prawda? Więc pozwól, że potwierdzę: tak, twój syn jest złośliwą, mściwą, ślizgońską gnidą. Dokładnie taką samą, jaką ty byłeś w przeszłości.

Scorpius aż zatoczył się do tyłu, kiedy ojciec uderzył go w twarz. Mimo to, nie pozwolił sobie ani na łzy bólu, ani tym bardziej wściekłości. Spojrzał na Dracona z zupełnie już niekrytym gniewem.

– Dosyć! – warknął ojciec. – Wrócimy do tego, kiedy zapanujesz nad sobą.

Scorpio zaśmiał się niemal histerycznie, choć całkowicie było to pozbawione radości.

– Dobre sobie – parsknął, gdy odzyskał oddech. – Wbrew temu co myślisz, ja doskonale panuję nad sobą. Po prostu rzygam już waszą hipokryzją. Całe życie karmiliście mnie swoimi bajeczkami, a teraz zachowujecie się, jakbyście nie dostrzegali, w jakim bagnie jestem. Nie widzisz tego, ojcze?! – ostatnie słowa niemal wykrzyczał, a widząc, że Draco nie zamierza odpowiedzieć, ciągnął dalej. – Naprawdę jesteś taki ślepy czy może głupi, że nie rozumiesz, jak bardzo twoje życie, twoje cholerne błędy, odciskają piętno na mnie?! Nic nie potrafiłeś zrobić dobrze. Nie miałeś dość odwagi, by zabić dyrektora Hogwartu, nie starczyło ci jej także by stanąć przeciwko Czarnemu Panu. Zawsze podkulasz ogon pod siebie, nawet teraz. Nie masz odwagi, by mierzyć się z moim gniewem, wolisz się wycofać, póki ten nie zelżeje. Przykro mi, ale wyprowadzę cię z tego błędu, nie zelżał od dwóch lat, więc możesz się nie doczekać. Co więcej – utwardził mnie. Nie jestem taki jak ty, nie uciekam nawet przed silniejszymi ode siebie. Stawiam im czoła i czasami pobrudzę sobie przy tym ręce.

Gdzieś z tyłu, za Draconem, zobaczył matkę, ale nawet jej załzawione oczy i zbolała mina nie były w stanie ostudzić gniewu, jaki go rozsadzał. Tak jakby cała frustracja, która kumulowała się od początku trzeciego roku nauki, teraz znalazła ujście i wylała się ogromną falą na ojca.

Ten stał przed nim, wciąż wyprostowany, wciąż z tym zaciętym wyrazem twarzy. Przez długą chwilę milczał, jakby analizując jego słowa, a w końcu pokręcił nieznacznie głową.

– Jako dziecko byłem głupi. Wielka szkoda, że tę cechę też po mnie odziedziczyłeś – rzucił, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z salonu.

Wściekłość Scorpiusa osiągnęła apogeum. Bez zastanowienia chwycił kubek stojący na kominku i cisnął nim w stronę drzwi. Ten roztrzaskał się, uderzając we framugę, raptem kilkanaście centymetrów od głowy jego matki. Dopiero świadomość, jak bliski był skrzywdzenia jej, zdołała go nieco pohamować.

Żeby nie zrobić niczego, czego potem bardzo by żałował, chwycił buty i pelerynę, po czym wybiegł na zewnątrz.

 

Przez dłuższy moment, brodząc po kostki w śniegu, szedł przez cichy, nieco zapuszczony ogród. Nie zastanawiał się gdzie idzie, ale w końcu dotarł niewielkiej, teraz kompletnie zamarzniętej sadzawki. Wzdłuż jej brzegów rozrzucone było kilka sporych głazów i właśnie nad jednym z nich usiadł, zupełnie nie przejmując się faktem, że był lodowato zimny i pokryty śniegiem.

Po prawdzie, to nie wiedział czy bardziej chce mu się śmiać, czy płakać. Tak sprzeczne emocje kłębiły się w jego umyśle, że nie potrafił nad tym zapanować. Przetarł twarz ręką i palcami przeczesał jasne włosy. Czasami naprawdę żałował, że nawet z wyglądu tak bardzo przypominał ojca.

Wydawało mu się, że ten etap miał już za sobą. Że cała ta złość już wcześniej straciła na sile, tymczasem kilka niewinnie wypowiedzianych zdań, kompletnie wyprowadziło go z równowagi. Czy oni naprawdę nie wiedzą, co teraz dzieje się w Hogwarcie? Czy nie rozumieją, że te wszystkie oceny, egzaminy i sprawdziany nie mają żadnego znaczenia? Wciąż mówią o tym, jakby to było ważne, jakby rzeczywiście mogło decydować o jego przyszłości. Może tak było w ich czasach. Choć potem przyszedł Voldemort i na co zdała im się cała zdobyta wiedza? Sami są najlepszym przykładem, że ich edukacja była jedynie stratą czasu. Czegokolwiek by nie umieli, inni i tak będą nimi gardzić.

Jeśli sądzą, że dobrze zdane Sumy uczynią z niego lepszego człowieka, to są naprawdę głupi.

Złapał się z głowę i jęknął z frustracją. Chciałby, żeby to było takie proste. Inni Ślizgoni jakoś potrafili przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego. Trzymali się w swoich grupach, nie prowokowali zaczepek, udawali, że nie słyszą złośliwych słów, nie widzą pogardliwych spojrzeń. Zdawali się pogodzeni z rzeczywistością, z sytuacją ją zgotowali im rodzice, wujkowie i ciotki, wszyscy ci głupcy wspierający Czarnego Pana, którzy pociągnęli za sobą cały Slytherin.

On tak nie potrafił. Miał zbyt dobry wzrok i słuch, i stanowczo za mało cierpliwości. Zwłaszcza na drugim roku, kiedy już całkowicie rozwiały się jego dziecięce mrzonki, te którymi za młodu karmili go rodzice. Bardzo często pakował się w tarapaty. Już wtedy miał cięty język i nie obawiał się bólu, a na każdy atak odpowiadał atakiem. Nie był w stanie powiedzieć, ile razy wracał z podbitym okiem lub rozwaloną wargą. Szybko jednak przekonał się, że nawet nauczyciele bywali stronniczy i, jeśli w ogóle interweniowali, to wina i tak spadała na niego.

Teraz już tak łatwo nie dawał się sprowokować, choć czasami naprawdę miał ochotę zmieszać kogoś z błotem. Co by nie mówić, choć wysłanie Pottera do Skrzydła Szpitalnego nie było jego intencją, to czuł sporą satysfakcję ze stanu do jakiego doprowadził Krukonów. Mimo, że z całą pewnością, to nie powinien być dla niego powód do dumy. Z drugiej jednak strony, czy ktoś z czystym sumieniem mógłby powiedzieć, że sobie na to nie zasłużyli? Zapewne nie był jedynym, który ucieszył się z tego powodu, choć większość zabrakło odwagi, by przyznać to otwarcie.

Wspomnienie zemsty na Krukonach nieco poprawiło mu humor, ale niestety tylko na krótką chwilę. Później znów dopadły go ponure myśli. Przez wiele minut siedział na zimnym kamieniu, próbując zapanować na gniewem i wyciszyć umysł. Tak, jak przypuszczał, nikt nie pofatygował się, żeby przyjść do niego. Matka zapewne wypłakiwała sobie oczy gdzieś w kącie, a ojciec... kogo on obchodził?

Ostatecznie to mróz zagonił go z powrotem do dworu. Przemarznięty do szpiku kości, wszedł do środka i ruszył w stronę salonu, licząc, że ogrzeje się przy kominku. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że ojciec zamknął się w gabinecie, by tam przeczekać burzę, ale ta została szybko rozwiana, kiedy zobaczył, że Draco czeka na niego w pokoju.

Wciąż miał ten nieprzyjemny, zacięty wyraz twarzy, ale w oczach nie płonął już aż taki gniew. Widać on też nieco ochłonął i teraz na spokojnie zaplanował kontratak.

– Siadaj – rozkazał, wskazując głową na jeden z foteli.

– Nie będę...

– _Silencio!_

Różdżka Draco przecięła powietrze i naraz słowa Scorpio obróciły się w całkowitą ciszę.

– Dość dziś powiedziałeś. Siadaj. – Ojciec nawet nie podniósł głosu, ale coś w jego tonie sprawiło, że nagle Scorpiusowi zabrakło odwagi na dalszy sprzeciw. Zrozumiał, że to co zinterpretował jako uspokojenie, było raczej wyższą formą skrywanej furii.

Nie zamierzał dalej testować swojego szczęścia. Dobrze wiedział, że Draco w arsenale posiada dużo mniej przyjemne czary, niż zaklęcie zmuszające do milczenia. Posłusznie podszedł do kominka i usiadł w fotelu. Ani przez chwilę nie spuszczał wzroku z ojca, który wciąż stał przy oknie.

– Pierwsze, co zrobisz, kiedy odzyskasz głos, to pójdziesz przeprosić matkę i sprzątniesz kubek, który potłukłeś – zaczął głosem, tyleż spokojnym, co przerażającym.

Scorpio nigdy dotychczas nie widział go takim.

– Tymczasem, posłuchasz mnie bardzo uważnie – kontynuował. – Jutro przyjadą twoi dziadkowie i przez cały ich pobyt będziesz zachowywał się przyzwoicie. Nie chcę od ciebie usłyszeć ani jednego złego słowa tak na temat Hogwartu, jak nauczycieli czy uczących się tam dzieci. Nie dowiedzą się też o wszystkim tym, co miało dziś miejsce. Będziesz szczęśliwym, przykładnym wnukiem, nawet jeśli miałbyś im kłamać w żywe oczy. To zresztą, jak zauważyłem, masz już dość dobrze opanowane.

Scorpiusa coraz bardziej uwierało zaklęcie milczenia, bo bardzo chętnie dałby ojcu do zrozumienia, co o tym wszystkim myśli. Najwyraźniej Draco zamierzał ciągnąć tę hipokryzję szczęśliwej rodziny, przynajmniej na potrzeby krewnych. Choć po prawdzie, jakaś część Scorpio wątpiła, by w tym momencie znalazł dość odwagi na polemikę z ojcem.

– Natomiast, zaraz po Nowym Roku pojedziesz do szkoły i naprawisz popełnione przez siebie błędy. Nie obchodzi mnie jak to zrobisz, ale masz doprowadzić do sytuacji, w której nie będę musiał się za ciebie wstydzić.

Słysząc te słowa, Scorpius zerwał się z fotela. Co prawda nie mógł nic powiedzieć, ale całym sobą próbował pokazać, jak bardzo nie zgadza się z poleceniem ojca.

Dracon widząc to zmarszczył brwi, postąpił kilka kroków i zatrzymał się tuż przed nim, mierząc go twardym spojrzeniem.

– Żebyśmy mieli jasność. To nie jest prośba. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, równie dobrze możesz tu więcej nie wracać.

Scorpio spojrzał na ojca szeroko otwartymi oczami, a cała wcześniejsza złość uleciała w jednej chwili. Wszystkiego mógł się spodziewać, ale nie podobnych słów. Zaklęcie nie było już potrzebne, bo zwyczajnie odebrało mu mowę.

Draco jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył na syna, a potem odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

– _Finite_ _incantatem_ _–_ mruknął na odchodne, usuwając tym wcześniejszy czar.

Scorpius jeszcze przez długą chwilę patrzył w jego stronę, nawet gdy ten już dawno zniknął w korytarzu. Ostatnie słowa ojca naprawdę nim wstrząsnęły i minęło sporo czasu, nim zdołał odzyskać nieco panowania nad sobą. Dopiero wtedy zaczął poważniej rozważać, czy nie pójść za nim i nie powiedzieć mu, co myśli o tym całym pomyśle. Szybko jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że za bardzo trzęsą mu się nogi.

Dlatego jedyne co zrobił, to zebrał z podłogi fragmenty potłuczonego kubka, a potem już całkowicie zrezygnowany i moralnie pokonany, ruszył na poszukiwanie matki.

 

Następne cztery dni były jednym, wielkim teatrem. Scorpio przywitał dziadków z radosnym uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy i słowami pełnymi miłości, choć zarazem i żalu, że tak rzadko może cieszyć się ich obecnością. Musiał wypaść bardzo przekonująco, bo babcia, Augusta Greengrass, objęła go czule i zapewniała, że w wakacje nadrobią stracony czas.

Cała świąteczna kolacja wypełniona była przeróżnymi opowieściami, tak z Hogwartu, jak i z Banku Gringotta, a także z południowej Walii, gdzie znajdował się rodzinny dom Astorii. Dziadek rozśmieszał wszystkich kolejnymi historiami dotyczącymi jego wieloletniego zatargu z sąsiadem, podstarzałym, chorującym na demencję czarodziejem, który ubzdurał sobie, że konie Greengrasów niszczą mu jabłonki. Matka przedstawiała im przeróżne absurdy związane z pracą wśród goblinów i dziwaczne sytuacje, które mogą się wydarzyć, zwłaszcza jeśli próg Banku przekroczy ktoś, kto uważa się za cwańszego od innych.

Natomiast Scorpius zabawiał rodzinę coraz to bardziej zwariowanymi historyjkami na temat jego kolegów, z czego większość nigdy nie miała miejsca, albo w rzeczywistości jej przebieg był zupełnie inny. Nic sobie jednak z tego nie robiąc, popuszczał wodzę fantazji, ku uciesze dwójki starszych czarodziejów.

Jedyną osobą, która nie udzielała się towarzysko w czasie kolacji, był jego ojciec. I to zapewne nie dlatego, że nie zamierzał opowiadać o swojej pracy wśród mugoli, lecz raczej dlatego, że jego czujne spojrzenie niemal bez przerwy śledziło każdy ruch syna. Tak, Scorpio czuł się obserwowany i miał pełną świadomość, że jeden fałszywy krok może sprowadzić na niego diabelski gniew ojca, a po ich ostatniej rozmowie jedno wiedział na pewno – nie chciał mieć z nim nic do czynienia.

Oczywiście, duma nie pozwoliłaby mu się do tego otwarcie przyznać, ale nigdy wcześniej aż tak nie przestraszył się własnego ojca. Na co dzień zupełnie nie było tego widać, ale teraz w pełni pojął, że ma do czynienia z potężnym czarnoksiężnikiem, który w życiu nie raz ubrudził sobie ręce, a którego cierpliwość do niepokornego syna właśnie została wyczerpana. I po prawdzie, Scorpius nie zamierzał sprawdzać, co znajduje się za tą cienką granicą, której przekroczenia był tak bliski.

Pozostałe dwa dni wizyty Greengrassów minęły w równie absurdalnej farsie, a do tego zostały okraszone niezwykle łzawym i ckliwymi pożegnaniem, zwłaszcza w wykonaniu babki. Na tę chwilę, Scorpio był jej jedynym wnukiem, gdyż ciotka Daphne, siostra Astorii, wyjechała do Europy Wschodniej i tam oddawała się beztroskiemu życiu utrzymanki kolejnych bogatych mężczyzn. Nie trudno zgadnąć, jakie zdanie na ten temat mieli pozostali członkowie jej rodziny, więc przez całe święta nikt nie wspomniał o niej nawet słowem. Będąc zatem jedynym prawowitym wnukiem (choć nie wykluczał posiadania jakiegoś ciotecznego rodzeństwa z nieprawego łoża), automatycznie był ulubieńcem babci, w skutek czego przelewała na niego całą swoją czułość, opiekuńczość i dumę, a na którą w rzeczywistości w ogóle nie zasługiwał. Zgodnie jednak z nakazem ojca, robił dobrą minę do złej gry i nie śmiał wyprowadzać Augusty z tego błędu.

Jeśli jednak trzydniowa wizyta dziadków ociekała wręcz hipokryzją, to następne pięć dni, jakie dzieliły go od Nowego Roku, były zwyczajnie przygnębiające. Scorpio snuł się po posiadłości, nie mogąc znaleźć sobie zajęcia. Wszystko, co w przeszłości sprawiało mu radość, teraz wydawało się albo skrajnie nudne, albo bezsensowne. Nie miał nawet ochoty odwiedzić znajomych z okolicznej wioski, z którymi przecież spędził tyle lat dzieciństwa.

Ojciec w ogóle z nim nie rozmawiał, zresztą wychodził z domu wczesnym rankiem i wracał późnym wieczorem. Matka również była kiepskim towarzystwem, bo choć starała się zachowywać normalnie, to widział jak momentami oczy świecą jej się niebezpiecznie. Dlatego, koniec końców, większość czasu przesiadywał w bibliotece i z braku lepszych zajęć, odrabiał, zadane na ferie, prace domowe. Nie żeby widział w tym jakiś większy sens, ale skupienie się na czymś konkretnym powodowało, że czas płynął nieco szybciej, a Scorpio zdał sobie sprawę, że coraz bardziej wyczekuje chwili, gdy będzie mógł wrócić do Hogwartu. Nie czuł się dobrze w szkole, ale obecnie atmosfera w domu była jeszcze trudniejsza do zniesienia.

Właśnie w czasie jednego z jego pobytów w bibliotece, gdzieś koło południa, do środka weszła matka i postawiwszy na stoliku talerz z kanapkami, niespodziewanie usiadła na krześle naprzeciwko syna. Uniósł wzrok znad podręcznika do Historii Magii i zobaczył, że uśmiecha się do niego łagodnie.

– Nie potrzebujesz pomocy? – zapytała tym swoim zwykłym, przyjemnym dla ucha tonem.

– Myślę, że podołam samodzielnie wyzwaniu, jakim jest rozprawka na temat buntów goblinów w siedemnastowiecznej Europie – odparł i mimo wszystko, odwzajemnił uśmiech.

Nie potrafił długo gniewać się na matkę. Oczywiście, w pewnej mierze czuł do niej żal, że go okłamywała, że pozwoliła, by dorastał w błogiej nieświadomość tego, co czeka go w przyszłości. Wiedział jednak, że robiła to, aby go chronić, aby zapewnić mu szczęśliwe dzieciństwo. Poza tym, to nie ona odpowiadała za ciążące na nim piętno.

Czasami naprawdę zastanawiał się, co motywowało Astorię, że zdecydowała się związać z ojcem, wiedząc o jego przeszłości i mając świadomość, jak to wpłynie także na jej życie. Czy aż tak go kochała? Jeśli nawet, to nigdy tego nie dostrzegał, zwłaszcza, że oboje jego rodzice byli bardzo skryci, jeśli chodziło o okazywanie uczuć. Zarazem jednak, nigdy też nie widział, by się kłócili, a jedyne łzy, które matka wylewała, płynęły niestety z jego powodu.

– Nie powinieneś rozstawać się z ojcem w gniewie – powiedziała po chwili i niemal natychmiast zrozumiał, że to było prawdziwą intencją jej przyjścia tutaj.

Spochmurniał i wzruszył ramionami.

– Trochę trudno byłoby mi się z nim pogodzić, kiedy nie chce nawet ze mną rozmawiać. Zresztą i tak nie zamierzam. Dał mi jasno do zrozumienia, co o mnie myśli.

– Martwi się o ciebie.

Scorpius prychnął z udawanym rozbawieniem.

– Może nie okazuje tego we właściwy sposób, ale tak właśnie jest – kontynuowała Astoria wciąż cichym, łagodnym głosem. – Musisz zrozumieć, że Draco ma świadomość błędów jakie popełnił w życiu i wierz mi, że zapłacił za nie ogromną cenę. Dlatego boli go i przeraża, kiedy widzi, że ty robisz dokładnie to samo.

– Bez przesady – mruknął niechętnie, odwracając wzrok. – To, że czasem odegram się na kimś, kto mi podpadnie, jeszcze nie czyni ze mnie śmierciożercy.

– On też nie został nim od razu. Wiem, jakim był dzieckiem, bo znałam go już w czasach Hogwartu i choć rzeczywiście nie jesteście identyczni, to wiele was łączy. Draco był arogancki, przesadnie przekonany o swojej wyższości, mający w pogardzie wszystko i wszystkich. Czy to ostatnie doskonale nie opisuje ciebie, Scorpio?

Chłopak spojrzał na matkę, a zdziwienie na chwilę przytłumiło rosnącą frustrację.

– To raczej wszyscy mają w pogardzie mnie.

– Ale czy nie jest tak, że odpychasz od siebie wszystkich, na wypadek, by ci nie mogli cię zranić? Ilu masz przyjaciół?

Scorpio niechętnie wzruszył ramionami. Było kilka osób, których towarzystwo mu odpowiadało, ale z pewnością nie byli jego przyjaciółmi. Przyjaciel, to ktoś, komu możesz powierzyć swoje sekrety, a te Scorpius zachowywał dla siebie.

Jego przedłużające się milczenie matka zinterpretowała poprawnie.

– To niestety też was łączy. – Astoria odwróciła wzrok, jakby pogrążyła się we własnych wspomnieniach z przeszłości. – Zresztą, to chyba jedna z cech dość charakterystycznych dla wybrańców Slytherinu. Nie potrafimy zaufać, a to konieczne by powstała przyjaźń. Jednak jest to transakcja obustronna. Trzeba także odsłonić się przed drugą osobą, by ona mogła zaufać nam, a to nie leży w naszej naturze. To naraża nas na atak, stajemy się bezbronni, zdani na łaskę i niełaskę drugiej strony.

Nie mógł się z nią nie zgodzić. Sam doskonale wiedział po sobie, że nie potrafił z nikim otwarcie rozmawiać, jakby podskórnie czując, iż jeśli powie zbyt wiele, to włoży tej osobie broń do ręki. Nie mógł przed nikim w szkole przyznać, jak bardzo boli go przyrównywanie do śmierciożerców, jak wielką czuje niesprawiedliwość, kiedy znowu obrywa za nie swoje przewinienia. Przez to ukazałby się jako słaby i podatny na zranienie, a tego chciał uniknąć ponad wszystko. Wolał już być sam ze swoimi problemami, niż wystawiać się na takie niebezpieczeństwo.

– Znacznie łatwiej jest nienawidzić – mówiła dalej matka. – To uczucie jest nam bliższe i niestety, bardzo łatwo potrafi zawładnąć całym życiem. Tak było z twoim ojcem. Draco przez wiele lat szczerze nienawidził Pottera, bo uważał go za kiepskiego czarodzieja, który stał się bohaterem tylko dzięki niesamowitemu szczęściu. Ich spór zaogniał się z każdym rokiem, aż w końcu byli gotowi się pozabijać.

Niespodziewanie Astoria zamilkła i nie mógł odeprzeć wrażenia, że się zawahała. Zrozumiał, że chce mu powiedzieć coś, czego najwyraźniej nie powinna. Wydarzenia czasów wojny zawsze były tematem tabu w ich rodzinie. Ojciec nigdy nie opowiadał o tym okresie, nigdy nie zdradzał, co skłoniło go do takich, a nie innych działań. Scorpio wiedział jedynie, że w całość wmieszana była jego babka Narcyza i ówczesny dyrektor Hogwartu – Severus Snape, ale nigdy nie poznał bliższych szczegółów.

– Wiesz dlaczego twój ojciec wycofał się z walki tuż przed, wydawałoby się, nieuniknionym zwycięstwem Czarnego Pana? – zapytała w końcu matka.

Cisnęła mu się na usta standardowa odpowiedź, że był tchórzem, ale domyślał się, że kryło się za tym coś więcej, więc jedynie pokręcił głową.

– Bo jego najbardziej zatwardziały wróg, ten którego przez tyle lat szczerze nienawidził, uratował mu życie.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że...

Astoria pokiwała głową.

– Tak, tamtego dnia, w trakcie ataku na Hogwart, Harry Potter ocalił mu życie, choć miał wszelkie prawo i możliwość, by zostawić go na pewną śmierć. To wstrząsnęło twoim ojcem i nie potrafił stanąć po stronie Voldemorta. Nie mógł jednak zostać też wśród obrońców szkoły, bo za jego zdradę zapłaciliby twoi dziadkowie. Wiem, że łatwo jest oceniać to jako tchórzostwo, ale Malfoyowie opuścili pole bitwy, bo to było jedyne słuszne rozwiązanie. Choć tak naprawdę, w tamtej chwili, żadne nie było dobre. Gdyby Voldemort zwyciężył, zapewne prędzej czy później i tak by ich dopadł, a w chwili zwycięstwa obrońców szkoły, tylko wstawiennictwo Pottera, ocaliło ich przed Azkabanem.

Scorpio w skupieniu słuchał słów matki. Nie chciał wyciągać pochopnych wniosków, ale niektóre same się nasuwały.

– To dlatego tak się wściekł, kiedy usłyszał o tym incydencie z młodym Potterem – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.

– Draco ma wobec niego dług, którego prawdopodobnie nigdy nie spłaci. Poza tym, zapewne bardzo nie chciałby stanąć w sytuacji, kiedy musiałby go przepraszać za twoje zachowanie. Ja też wolałabym, żebyś oszczędził mu kolejnego upokorzenia.

Scorpius westchnął ciężko. Teraz, kiedy myślał o tym na spokojnie, doskonale dostrzegał własne błędy. Niestety, wściekłość zbyt łatwo przejmowała nad nim kontrolę, a wtedy zdrowy rozsądek szedł w odstawkę. Wątpił, by obecnie był w stanie rozmawiać z ojcem bez emocji. Obaj byli stanowczo zbyt nerwowi.

– Niczego nie obiecuję, ale spróbuję jako odkręcić tę sytuację – mruknął w końcu niechętnie, po czym uśmiechnął się nieco złośliwie. – I możesz przekazać ojcu, że zrobię to, ponieważ mnie o to poprosiłaś, a nie dlatego, że zagroził, iż wyrzuci mnie z domu.

Astoria pokręciła nieznacznie głową, ale również uśmiechnęła się lekko.

 

Trzy dni później Scoprio opuścił rodzinną posiadłość, żegnany czule przez matkę i bardzo chłodno przez ojca. Do końca pobytu nie zamienili ani słowa, ale mimo to, chłopak był przekonany, że jego ostatnie oświadczenie, dotarło do uszu Dracona. Przyjeżdżając na święta do domu, miał nadzieję trochę odpocząć od hogwarckich problemów, tymczasem wracał do szkoły z jeszcze cięższą głową. Po prawdzie, nie miał pojęcia, jak miałby rozwiązać zaistniałą sytuację i szczerze obawiał się, że cokolwiek by nie zrobił, efekt pozostanie zawsze taki sam – będzie tylko gorzej.


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na dniach powinien również pojawić się rozdział szósty. Jak zwykle gorące podziękowania dla bravocado za niezawodną betę.

V

 

Zgodnie z przypuszczeniami, hogwarcki ekspres wypełniony był opowieściami o bożonarodzeniowych prezentach, zjedzonych smakołykach i sylwestrowych atrakcjach. Scorpio przez dłuższą chwilę szukał jakiegoś spokojniejszego przedziału, gdzie nie musiałby znosić towarzystwa ani napuszonych Gryfonów, ani irytujących pierwszaków, bo ci zawsze ekscytowali się najbardziej.

Ostatecznie zajął miejsce naprzeciwko Estery Moonbrown, która jak zwykle schowana była za książką. Jedynie lekkim skinięciem głowy powitała jego obecność. Ponadto w przedziale było jeszcze troje Ślizgonów: dwóch chłopaków z szóstego roku, którzy dyskutowali na temat jakiegoś meczu i dziewczyna z siódmego, ewidentnie przygotowująca się do egzaminów. Ostatnie miejsce w przedziale po chwili zajął Zachary Nott, inny współlokator Scorpiusa.

\- Siema! Jak tam po feriach? - zapytał pogodnym tonem, kiedy już wrzucił swoją torbę na górę.

Zachary był wysokim, szczupłym blondynem o wesołym usposobieniu. Jego ojciec był na tym samym roku w Slytherinie co Draco Malfoy, choć nie utrzymywali specjalnie bliskich kontaktów. W odróżnieniu od ojca, który ponoć był samotnikiem i milczkiem, Zachary bardziej pasował do roli duszy towarzystwa. Zazwyczaj uśmiechnięty, łatwo nawiązywał znajomości, choć nie stronił również od złośliwych żartów.

Jednak Scorpio wiedział, że jest to tylko dobrze przygotowana maska. Dziadek Zacharego był jednym z najwierniejszych śmierciożerców Czarnego Pana i po bitwie o Hogwart zgnił w Azkabanie. Ten fakt nie dawał o sobie zapomnieć i Zachary nie raz musiał odpierać skierowane w jego stronę ataki. Nie mniej wrodzony optymizm, jakoś łatwiej pozwalał mu przejść do nad tym do porządku dziennego. W odróżnieniu od Scorpiusa, przynajmniej jego ojciec był "czysty".

\- Wyśmienicie - odparł Scorpio - pożarłem się z rodziną i marzyłem już tylko o chwili, kiedy wrócę do szkoły.

Zachary zaśmiał się, choć z pewnością wiedział, że to nie jest żart. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że Estera również utkwiła w nim swój wzrok.

\- Jak zwykle potrafisz sobie uprzyjemnić czas. Czyżby w domu było za nudno?

\- Niewyobrażalnie. Odrobiłem wszystkie prace domowe.

\- Prawdziwa desperacja. Ja jestem w plecy z Historią Magii i Eliksirami. Zjechała się połowa rodziny, w tym moi trzej młodsi kuzyni, którzy nie dali mi chwili spokoju aż do Nowego Roku. Swoją drogą, mógłby już przyjechać wózek z jedzeniem, umieram z głodu.

Niespodziewanie Estera sięgnęła do swojej torby i wyjęła spory pojemnik, po czym podała go chłopakowi.

\- Mojej babci - powiedziała, odkładając na bok czytane właśnie "Polemiki na temat średniowiecznych egzorcyzmów". Dziewczyna miała naprawdę nietypowy gust literacki.

\- Dzięki - odparł z uśmiechem Zachary, wyciągając z pojemnika spory kawałek owocowego ciasta.

Potem Estera przesunęła opakowanie w stronę Scorpiusa i on również skorzystał z poczęstunku. Ciasto było naprawdę smaczne i przywodziło na myśl prawdziwie rodzinną atmosferę, taką jaką Scorpio pamiętał z wczesnych lat życia.

Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i skinął głową w podziękowaniu za ciasto. Dziewczyna odwzajemniła uśmiech, po czym wróciła do porzuconej lektury.

 

Radosna, świąteczna atmosfera niełatwo chciała ustąpić miejsca codziennej rutynie i obowiązkom. Niestety te dobijały się drzwiami i oknami, w skutek czego wszyscy uczniowie rzucili się w wir nauki i pracy. Scorpius niewiele sobie robił z kolejnych przedmiotów, choć mina profesora Willicka, kiedy przedłożył mu całą odrobioną pracę domową z Obrony przed Czarną Magia, była bezcenna. Najwyraźniej uważał on, że Scorpio jest ostatnią osobą, która będzie miała motywację i wolę do jej odrabiania.

Tak, jak Scorpio przypuszczał, temat eksplozji w Południowej Wieży był już stary i nikogo nie interesował. Nikogo oprócz Albusa Pottera, który w ramach kary za tamten incydent (jak i za wykradzenie wyciągu z pokrzyskupni, o co też został posądzony), miał do końca semestru dwa razy w tygodniu spędzać kilka godzin w cieplarni, pomagając w pracach profesorowi Longbottomowi.

Scorpius długo zastanawiał się w jaki sposób miałby zadośćuczynić rozkazowi ojca. Nie mógł przecież tak po prostu pójść do dyrektor McGonagall i przyznać się do wszystkiego. To byłaby prosta droga do opuszczenia szkoły, a biorąc pod uwagę jak kiepsko czuł się przebywając w domu, wolał jednak do tego nie dopuścić. Tkwienie w czterech ścianach posiadłości wydawało się dużo gorsze, niż wroga atmosfera szkoły.

Nie zamierzał też przepraszać. Co jak co, ale podobne słowa chyba nie przeszłyby mu przez gardło, zwłaszcza w kierunku jakiegokolwiek Gryfona. Wątpił zresztą, by zostały przyjęte. Ostatecznie był Ślizgonem i jego słowa w oczach uczniów Gryffindoru były warte mniej niż resztki z wczorajszego śniadania.

Nie mniej musiał coś przedsięwziąć, nawet jeśli zupełnie nie miał na to ochoty. Czuł, że jeśli będzie zbytnio zwlekał, cała sprawa rozejdzie się po kościach, a on nie będzie miał nic, co zadowoliłoby jego ojca.

Wolał nie zastanawiać się też nad faktem, że gdzieś w głębi, trochę cisnęły go wyrzuty sumienia, kiedy stojąc w cieniu krużganku, widział młodego Pottera, jak nieco zgarbiony i otulony peleryną, szybkim krokiem zmierzał w stronę cieplarni. Niedawno skończył się obiad, a z tego co Scorpio słyszał, chłopak miał tam kiblować aż do kolacji.

Scorpius przez dłuższą chwilę obserwował wejście do szklarni, gdy w końcu zobaczył, jak profesor Longbottom wychodzi i udaje się w stronę zamku. Odczekał jeszcze kilka minut, a potem wziął głęboki wdech i ruszył w kierunku szklanego budynku. Nie chciał za bardzo analizować tego, co zamierza zrobić, bo wtedy cały jego zdrowy rozsądek i instynkt samozachowawczy dałyby mu w kość.

Nie myśląc wiele, otworzył drzwi i wszedł do niesamowicie ciepłego, parnego pomieszczenia. Albus odwrócił się i wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. Najwyraźniej spodziewał się powrotu profesora, jednak zamarł z otwartymi ustami, kiedy dostrzegł Ślizgona.

Przez długą chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie w milczeniu, a potem Scorpio rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. W okolicy Pottera leżało kilka skrzynek z sadzonkami, kilkadziesiąt pustych doniczek i dwa duże worki z ziemią. Sam chłopak miał podwinięte rękawy koszuli, a na dłoniach założone gumowe rękawice. Nie trzeba było być geniuszem, by zrozumieć jakież to fascynujące zadanie otrzymał.

Scorpius westchnął nieznacznie, po czym rozpiął wierzchnią szatę i rzucił ją na jedno z pustych krzeseł. Podwinął własne rękawy, a potem podszedł bliżej i całkowicie ignorując zaskoczone spojrzenie Gryfona, zaczął przesadzać pierwszą roślinkę.

Zdumiony Potter przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się jego działaniom. Wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, o coś zapytać, ale albo strach, albo szok całkowicie odebrały mu głos. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Albus nie jest najbardziej przebojowym z Gryfonów. Raczej cichy i nieśmiały, żył nieco w cieniu swojego brata, który wydawał się znacznie bardziej upodobnić do ojca. Młodszy z Potterów zawsze zdawał się być nieco przytłoczony swoim bohaterskim pochodzeniem i wyglądał na zmieszanego, kiedy ktoś o tym wspominał.

A teraz najwyraźniej zabrakło mu słów na opisanie tego, co właśnie widzi. Jednak po dłuższej chwili jego spojrzenie uległo zmianie, a szczere zdumienie zostało zastąpione przez zrozumienie. Scorpio nie musiał się otwarcie przyznawać do niczego, jego pojawienie się tutaj i chęć pomocy były wystarczającymi dowodami, by Potter pojął aluzję.

Nie mógł przyznać się do winy, nie zamierzał też przepraszać, ale mógł przynajmniej razem z nim odbębnić tę niezasłużoną karę.

 

Przez ponad godzinę pracowali w milczeniu, ani razu nie wymieniając choćby słowa. Scorpio był niezwykle szczęśliwy z tego faktu. Absolutnie nie miał ochoty na wdawanie się z nim w dyskusję, ani tym bardziej na niezobowiązujące pogaduszki. Już przebywanie sam na sam w jednym pomieszczeniu z Gryfonem było wystarczająco frustrujące, nawet kiedy zachowywali ciszę. Znając swój cięty język, zapewne pożarłby się z nim po kilku zdaniach. Stąd chyba lepiej, że pracowali w ciszy.

Nagle, kiedy zostało im jeszcze jakieś dziesięć sadzonek, drzwi szklarni otworzyły się z impetem i do środka wpadł James Potter. Jego niespodziewane pojawienie się było tym dziwniejsze, że Scorpio stale obserwował ścieżkę do cieplarni, na wypadek gdyby profesor Longbottom postanowił wrócić. W jaki sposób starszy Gryfon zdołał pojawić się tutaj niepostrzeżenie, pozostawało zagadką. Jednak nie był to najlepszy moment na rozważanie tej kwestii, bo starszy Potter podszedł zdecydowanym krokiem do Scorpiusa, który właśnie kucał przy skrzynce z roślinami i chwyciwszy go za koszulę, pociągnął najpierw do góry, a potem popchnął na stojącą pod ścianą szafkę.

\- Mówiłem, żebyś się trzymał od Albusa z daleka, ślizgońska szujo! - warknął, dociskając Ślizgona z całej siły do metalowego mebla.

Scorpius zacisnął pięści, a jego twarz przybrała wrogi wyraz. Miał szczerą ochotę przefasonować Gryfonowi gębę, choć wiedział, że ze starszym o dwa lata Potterem nie miałby większych szans. Jeśli nie chciał znowu składać nagłej wizyty w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, to musiał opanować nerwy i sięgnąć po swoją najlepszą broń - słowa.

Wziął krótki oddech, a wyraz jego twarzy przeszedł od wściekłości do złośliwości.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że cieplarnia jest prywatną własnością Potterów. Nie zauważyłem żadnej informacji na ten temat. A może tutaj twój wspaniały ojciec również stoczył jakąś pamiętną bitwę z Czarnym Panem? Powiesili tablicę pamiątkową?

Jeśli wcześniej Potter był wkurzony, to teraz wyglądał jakby miał go rozszarpać na strzępy.

\- Uważasz się za zabawnego?! Oranżerię też wysadzisz w powietrze w ramach dowcipu?!

\- Znalazłeś już na to jakieś dowody? Cokolwiek, co potwierdzałoby te niedorzeczne oskarżenia? - zapytał, a na twarz wypłynął mu paskudny uśmiech, kiedy dostrzegł cień konsternacji u Gryfona. - Czyli to nadal tylko twoje urojenia, Potter.

\- Jeśli nie masz z tym nic wspólnego, to co tutaj robisz?! - warknął ten, nie znajdując lepszego argumentu.

\- Piszę artykuł do szkolnej gazetki.

Potter mógł się udławić tą odpowiedzią. Co jak co, ale przed nim absolutnie nie zamierzał się tłumaczyć ze swoich działań.

\- Jak chcesz, dodam akapit o twojej bohaterskiej odsieczy w celu ratowania młodszego brata. Szkoda, że nie było cię wtedy, kiedy to _Albus_ wysadził w powietrze Południową Wieżę.

Potter zacisnął zęby tak silnie, że aż zatrzeszczały. Jego ręka niemal automatycznie powędrowała w stronę kieszeni, gdzie zapewne schowaną miał różdżkę.

\- James... - niespodziewane, ciche słowo zwróciło uwagę ich obu.

Młodszy z braci stał w oddali, jego dłonie zaciśnięte w pięści drżały silnie, a irytacja wyraźnie odmalowała się na zazwyczaj spokojnej i łagodnej twarzy.

\- Idź stąd - powiedział bez gniewu, choć zdecydowanie. - Robisz bałagan, a ja mam tutaj pracę do skończenia.

\- Cicho siedź, Albus. Nie będziesz siedział razem z tym...

\- Proszę cię, James. Idź już.

Twarz starszego Pottera wyraźnie złagodniała, a potem westchnął ciężko, dając upust frustracji i pokiwał głową.

\- Jak chcesz - rzucił, po czym ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

To było dziwne i zastanawiające zarazem. James Potter nie wyglądał ma kogoś, kto zwykł przyjmować w ten sposób polecenia, a Albus na kogoś, kto miałby je wydawać. Za tym musiała się kryć jakaś historia.

Scorpius jeszcze przez moment patrzył na Gryfona, licząc w duchu, że może ten zechce coś wyjaśnić. Jednak milczenie znów wypełniło powietrze, więc ostatecznie tylko wzruszył ramionami, zdjął rękawiczki, chwycił swoją szatę i opuścił cieplarnie.

 

Siedząc godzinami w bibliotece posiadłości Malfoyów, wielokrotnie wracał do słów matki, na temat doskonalenia własnych zdolności. Niestety, nie mógł odmówić jej racji. Rzeczywiście, często miał poczucie, że w Hogwarcie tylko traci czas. Nawet jeśli zdobyte umiejętności na niewiele mu się przydadzą w przyszłości i choć miał świadomość, że może w ogóle nigdy z nich nie skorzysta, to chyba jednak warto było bardziej produktywnie wykorzystać czas, jaki spędzał tutaj. W końcu było to jedyne miejsce w kraju, gdzie zgodnie z prawem mógł stosować czary. Inną opcją pozostawało przeczekać jeszcze trzy lata, kiedy to oficjalnie będzie mu wolno ćwiczyć samodzielnie, ale byłaby to prawdziwa strata czasu.

Scorpio sięgnął do swojego kufra i wyciągnął z niego opasły, oprawiony w skórę wolumin. Natchnięty propozycją matki, zabrał z domu jedną z książek, która mogłaby mu się przydać. "Zaawansowana magia praktyczna" głosił tytuł. Po prawdzie wszystkie podstawowe zaklęcia miał już dawno opanowane. Teraz jego aspiracje sięgały znacznie dalej. Ostatecznie, jeśli nie skorzysta z tego w przyszłości, może się przydać przy odpieraniu ataków uczniów, zwłaszcza tych ze starszych roczników.

Tak naprawdę jedynym problemem pozostawało miejsce ćwiczeń. Dormitorium całkowicie odpadało,. pomijając kwestie współlokatorów, nie chciał się tłumaczyć z przypadkowo zniszczonych mebli. Pod rozwagę brał również łazienkę Jęczącej Marty, ale obawiał się, że obecność irytującego ducha, byłaby zbyt rozpraszająca. Mógł oczywiście zaszyć się w jakiejś niewykorzystywanej klasie, ale dziwnym trafem Flich był bardzo wyczulony na podobne działania i nadspodziewanie szybko pojawiał się w okolicy.

Wobec tego pozostało mu jedno miejsce. Tajemnicza sala, o której kiedyś wspominał ojciec, a która ponoć była ukryta gdzieś w Hogwarcie. Jeśli Scorpio dobrze pamiętał, to Draco napomknął coś o siódmym piętrze, więc tam rozpoczął poszukiwania. Całe popołudnie następnego dnia spędził na przemierzaniu wybranych korytarzy, aż w końcu, tuż przed kolacją znalazł to czego szukał - Pokój Życzeń.

Ani przez moment nie brał pod uwagę proszenia profesora Willicka o korepetycje. Nigdy nie dałby temu aroganckiemu bufonowi satysfakcji z odmówienia mu. Już widział oczami wyobraźni, jak ten ze złośliwym uśmiechem przyklejonym do parszywej gęby odsyła go precz. Scorpio wiele był w stanie zdzierżyć, ale miał też swoją dumę i nie zamierzał nadwątlić jej w tak prostacki sposób. Dlatego też postanowił wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.

Jeśli wcześniej był w stanie samodzielnie opanować zaklęcia ze swoich podręczników, to co stało na przeszkodzie, by poszedł krok dalej? Poza tym, co to za wyzwanie, kiedy wszystko przychodzi bez wysiłku?

Gdy wszedł do Pokoju Życzeń, niemal zatrzymał się wpół kroku. Pomieszczenie nie było może bardzo duże, ale rzeczywiście dopasowało się do jego potrzeb. W rogu stał duży stół z licznymi przedmiotami idealnymi do testów, z drugiej strony stało spore lustro, dobre do obserwowania i poprawiania własnych gestów, a na podłodze leżało kilka poduszek i puf, gdyby potrzebował odpoczynku. W samym kącie znalazł wiadro z wodą, chyba na wypadek niespodziewanego pożaru.

Tego dnia nie zdążył na kolację, po prawdzie jednak w ogóle nie był głodny, zajęty rozgryzaniem zawartości księgi. Kompletnie stracił poczucie czasu, więc ostatecznie do Dormitorium trafił blisko północy i padł na łóżko nawet nie zmieniając ubrań.

 

Mina Pottera, kiedy Scorpio wszedł do cieplarni w trakcie odrabiania kolejnego szlabanu, była bezcenna. Najwyraźniej za żadne skarby nie spodziewał się, że ten może przyjść powtórnie i znów pomagać mu, tym razem w obieraniu i sortowaniu przygotowanej sterty korzeni. Ilość pracy w oranżerii była nadspodziewanie duża i Scorpius zachodził w głowę, jak profesor Longbottom radzi sobie z tym wszystkim na co dzień, bez pomocy ze strony uczniów, którzy coś przeskrobali.

Ponownie pracowali w ciszy, nadal nie wymieniając między sobą słowa. Korzenie przypominały nieco skrzyżowanie batatów z pietruszką, ale miały przyjemny, migdałowy zapach, który szybko wypełnił całą szklarnię. Co prawda, Scorpio nie miał pojęcia, czym były i do czego miałby służyć, ale jakieś wewnętrzne przeczucie sugerowało mu, że dowie się tego na najbliższych zajęciach z Zielarstwa.

Nagle, gdzieś w połowie obierania kosza z korzeniami, Potter przerwał pracę, wyprostował się i spojrzał gdzieś w bok.

\- Myślałem, że znowu chcą cię pobić – odezwał się z pewnym wahaniem – wtedy, w Południowej Wieży.

Scorpio odłożył na korzeń i spojrzał na Gryfona podejrzliwie. Czyżby to był kolejny podstęp, mający na celu wyciągnięcie z niego przyznania się do winy? Młody Potter nie wyglądał na kogoś zdolnego do podobnych zagrywek, ale z drugiej strony - pozory mogą mylić. Zresztą, mógł to robić pod presją narzuconą mu przez brata.

Nie zamierzał tak łatwo dać się wyprowadzić w pole. Westchnął nieco teatralnie zanim odpowiedział.

\- Co miałbym tam robić o tak późnej porze?

Gryfon wreszcie również spojrzał w kierunku Ślizgona, a na jego twarzy odmalowała się zarówno irytacja, jak niezrozumiały smutek.

\- Wiem, że tam byłeś. Widziałem ciebie i tamtych dwóch – niespodziewanie uśmiechnął się cierpko, zupełnie bez radości, bardziej z niesmakiem. – Jak głupi poleciałem, myśląc, że ci dwaj znowu coś kombinują. Tymczasem to byłeś ty.

Scorpio poczuł jak w gardle rośnie mu jakaś gula masa, której nie był w stanie przełknąć. I nie chodziło nawet o to, że Potter miał pełną świadomość, co się wydarzyło. Gdyby miał choć cień dowodu, to nie siedziałby teraz w oranżerii. Ścisnęło go w gardle, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że ten cichy i najwyraźniej przeraźliwie naiwny Gryfon, przybiegł do Południowej Wieży, żeby go ratować. Zapewne słyszał o wydarzeniach w Hogsmeade i musiał mylnie zinterpretować fakty. Jednak to, że tak opacznie zrozumiał całą sytuację, nie było aż tak zaskakujące. Znacznie dziwniejsze było to, że Potter jako Gryfon w ogóle chciał ratować Ślizgona.

W jednej chwili wszystkie skutecznie tłumione wyrzuty sumienia, uderzyły w niego ze zdwojoną siłą. W jakim świetle go to stawiało? Nie dość, że był mściwym draniem, który nie wahał się ani chwili, by odpłacić ząb za ząb swoim oprawcom, to jeszcze pogrążył tego, który pojawił się tam z zupełnie altruistycznych pobudek. Jednak, czy jakiekolwiek słowa zdołają cokolwiek naprawić? Raczej tylko się pogrąży, a w najgorszym wypadku zostanie usunięty ze szkoły. Nie mógł się przyznać, ale nie chciał też kłamać Potterowi w żywe oczy, nie po tym, co właśnie usłyszał. Dlatego ostatecznie wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do obierania korzeni.

\- Idiota – mruknął pod nosem, choć z pewnością Gryfon również go usłyszał.

Miał tylko wątpliwość czy mówił o nim, czy raczej o sobie samym.


	6. VI

VI

Dni zlewały mu się jeden z drugim, wciąż wypełnione tymi samymi zajęciami. Od rana do wczesnych godziny popołudniowych przesiadywał na mniej lub bardziej irytujących lekcjach. Potem zjadał pośpiesznie obiad, bez większego skupienia odrabiał zadane prace domowe, a następnie aż do późnych godzin wieczornych siedział w Pokoju Życzeń, gdzie na czynniki pierwsze rozkładała kolejne zaklęcia. Było to zajęcie tak żmudne, jak wyczerpujące. Niekiedy setki razy powtarzał konkretny gest lub słowo, nie mogąc uzyskać zadowalającego efektu. Czasami gdy opuszczał pokój, ręce drżały mu z wysiłku tak, że nie był w stanie nawet spokojnie napić się wody. Co więcej, zawsze musiał mieć się na baczności, gdyż Flich lubił odprowadzać włóczących się nocą po szkole uczniów wprost do dyrektorki, a tego Scorpio za wszelką cenę starał się uniknąć.

Nie mniej, ryzyko i zmęczenie były tego warte. Z każdym opanowanym zaklęciem, z każdą przezwyciężoną trudnością, utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że jeśli coś sobie postanowi, to nic nie będzie w stanie go powstrzymać. Czasami jedynie żałował, że nie ma nikogo, komu mógłby się pochwalić swoimi osiągnięciami. W ciągu dwóch miesięcy nauczył się więcej, niż w ostatnim roku na wszystkich lekcjach Zaklęć i Obrony przed Czarną Magią razem wziętych. Oczywiście – nie było łatwo. Ponieważ robił to na samodzielnie, czasami wiele dni zajmowało mu zrozumienie i przyswojenie nowego czaru, zwłaszcza jeśli ten był bardziej skomplikowany. Były w księdze takie rzeczy, których zwyczajnie nie rozumiał, a to całkowicie uniemożliwiało mu kontynuowanie nauki danego zagadnienia. Niestety na tę chwilę nie miał nikogo, kto mógłby udzielić mu wsparcia, a nie chciał wzbudzać niepotrzebnego zainteresowania, pytając o cokolwiek któregoś z nauczycieli. Nagły pęd do wiedzy mógłby wydać się im nazbyt podejrzany. To jednak go nie zniechęcało, co najwyżej utwierdzało w przekonaniu, że jak zawsze i jak w każdej innej sprawie jest zdany wyłącznie na siebie.

Jedyną odskocznią od codziennych ćwiczeń były wizyty w cieplarni. Scorpio z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy, wciąż towarzyszył Potterowi w pracach. Dwa razy w tygodniu, tuż po obiedzie zbierał swoje rzeczy, odnosił je do Dormitorium, a potem niespiesznie szedł w stronę szklarni. Zawsze cierpliwie czekał, aż profesor Longbottom oddali się i dopiero wtedy wchodził do środka.

Po kilku pierwszych razach, Potter przestał wyglądać na zdziwionego i najwyraźniej przeszedł nad tym do porządku dziennego. Nigdy nie pytał o powody, zakładając zapewne, całkiem zresztą słusznie, że i tak nie uzyska satysfakcjonującej odpowiedzi. W ogóle nie rozmawiali ze sobą dużo, zazwyczaj ograniczając się do niemrawego powitania, ewentualnie jakichś konkretów dotyczących bieżącej pracy. Zresztą – o czym mieliby rozmawiać? Ślizgoni i Gryfoni nie mieli zbyt wielu wspólnych tematów, a te które istniały dotyczyły głównie Quidditcha lub Eliksirów, czyli akurat tych dwóch rzeczy, które dla Scorpiusa mogłyby w ogóle nie istnieć. Jeszcze gorszym pomysłem byłoby rozmawianie o życiu rodzinnym. Scorpio jakoś nie miał ochoty słuchać wywodów na temat tego, jak wspaniałym ojcem jest Harry Potter. Natomiast o własnym nie zamierzał z nikim rozmawiać, a już na pewno nie z Gryfonem.

A jednak, w jakiś dziwaczny sposób, po pewnym czasie zaczął nawet doceniać ten dodatkowy fakultet z Zielarstwa. W odróżnieniu od nauki zaklęć, tutaj mógł dać nieco odpocząć zmęczonemu umysłowi i skupić się na czysto fizycznej pracy. Ponadto Potter był zaskakująco przyjemnym kompanem do tego zajęcia. Skrupulatny w tym co robił, a jednocześnie cichy i nie narzucający się. Nie próbował, wbrew temu co czyniło wielu jego kolegów, udowadniać na każdym kroku swojej wyższości, a raczej można było odnieść wrażenie, że ma problemy z poczuciem własnej wartości. Może to konsekwencja posiadania ojca bohatera albo ciągłego porównywania do znaczenie bardziej przebojowego brata, jednak młody Potter wydawał się być daleki od popisywania się swoim pochodzeniem. Raczej podchodził do tego z rezerwą. Zresztą, jak większość innych, to również był temat, którego nie poruszali, tym razem za obopólną zgodą.

Tego dnia, kiedy skończyli rozsadzać zbyt gęsto rosnące jadowite pnącza Smoczego Bluszczu, Scorpio czuł się naprawdę wyczerpany. Poprzedniego wieczora położył się spać grubo po drugiej w nocy, wstał bladym świtem, zaliczył trzy sprawdziany (choć biorąc pod uwagę jego brak skupienia, to tylko je napisał, bo o zaliczeniu raczej nie mogło być mowy), a potem pobiegł do cieplarni, gdzie przyszło im się mierzyć z niezwykle oporną i irytująco wytrzymałą rośliną.

Nie próbował kryć zmęczenia. Usiadł na podłodze, oparł się plecami o szafkę, a wierzchem ramienia wytarł pot z czoła. Czuł, że usta ma spierzchnięte, a gardło aż wyschnięte z pragnienia, dlatego bez większego zastanowienia wyjął różdżkę i wypowiedziawszy szybkie zaklęcie, zmaterializował koło siebie dwie szklanki, które moment później wypełniły się wodą. Gestem ręki zaprosił Pottera.

Gryfon nie wyglądał dużo lepiej od niego. Cały umorusany ziemią, rękaw koszuli miał w strzępach, po tym jak nierozważnie obszedł się z jednym pnączem. Z pewnym wysiłkiem usiadł na podłodze i podniósł wskazaną szklankę.

– Dzięki – mruknął cicho, nie patrząc w stronę Ślizgona.

Scorpius szybko wypił swoją wodę, zastanawiając się, czy Potter przypadkiem na to nie czeka. Może obawiał się, że jest zatruta. W sumie podobne przypuszczenie nie byłoby takie bezpodstawne. Jednemu Puchonowi kiedyś dolał do koktajlu eliksir na przeczyszczenie, ale tamten, w odróżnieniu od Gryfona, w pełni na to zasłużył.

– Nie musisz tutaj przychodzić – padło niespodziewane stwierdzenie.

Scorpio odstawił szklankę i spojrzał w stronę Pottera. Ten swoim zwyczajem nie patrzył w jego kierunku.

– Wiem – odparł zwięźle.

Nagle jakby Gryfon zebrał się w sobie i przeniósł wzrok na niego.

– Jeśli sądzisz, że dzięki temu James ci odpuści, to jesteś w błędzie. On jest bardzo uparty.

Ślizgon wywrócił oczami.

– Nie robię tego z uwagi na twojego braciszka. Nie myśl też, że jestem tutaj z twojego powodu. Nic nie jestem ci winny.

– Więc tym bardziej nie przychodź więcej.

Stanowczo nie spodobał mu się ton głosu Gryfona. To nie było polecenie – raczej ukryta prośba. Najwyraźniej mimo ostrożności, ktoś zauważył jego działania i plotka została puszczona. Potter, choć chroniony przez swoje pochodzenie, wydawał się tak bezbronny, że łatwo mógł zostać obrany za cel. A z pewnością było wielu, którym nie spodobałaby się jego znajomość ze Ślizgonem. Nawet, jeśli jej podłożem było wspólne odpracowywanie kary, a nie żadna sympatia.

Jednak Scorpio nie zwykł uginać się pod podobnymi przeciwnościami. Nieprzyjemny uśmiech wypłynął na jego usta.

– Mogę więcej nie przychodzić, ale w oczach innych i tak już pozostaniesz kumplem Ślizgona.

Potter obrzucił go dziwnym spojrzeniem. Chyba nie spodziewał się, że tak zostaną zinterpretowanego jego słowa. Odstawił pustą szklankę i stanął na nogi.

– To nie ja powinienem się tym martwić. Masz sporo wrogów, z każdym dniem więcej.

A więc o to chodziło – pomyślał Scorpius. Młody Potter naprawdę obawiał się, że ktoś postanowi bardziej dosadnie niż James dać Ślizgonowi do zrozumienia, że nie jest tu mile widziany.

– Jesteś jednym z nich?

Gryfon wzruszył ramionami.

– Powinienem, w końcu wysadziłeś mnie w powietrze.

– Sam się wysadziłeś – poprawił go niemal machinalnie. – Nie odpowiadam za braki w twoim wykształceniu.

– Ale odpowiadasz za całą resztę.

– Ty tak twierdzisz.

Niespodziewanie Potter zacisnął pięści i spojrzał na niego z gniewem.

– Jesteś obłudny – warknął. – Ja nie mam wyjścia, kibluję tutaj za naiwność i własną głupotę, ale po co ty tutaj jesteś? Jeśli rzeczywiście nie miałeś z tym nic wspólnego, to przychodzenie tu nie ma żadnego sensu, bo raczej nie robisz tego z uwagi na moje wspaniałe towarzystwo. A jeśli stoisz za tym, co się zdarzyło w Wieży, to miałbyś przynajmniej tyle jaj, by otwarcie się przyznać.

Scorpio przyzwyczajony był to zarzucania mu wszystkiego, co najgorsze i zazwyczaj jakiekolwiek epitety rzucane w jego stronę spływały po nim jak po kaczce. Tym razem również nie poczuł się specjalnie dotknięty. Ani Potter, ani jego opinia nie miały większego znaczenia.

Z pewnym ociąganiem, jakby nieco leniwie, podniósł się z podłogi i stanął naprzeciwko Gryfona. Z jego twarzy wciąż nie znikał złośliwy uśmiech.

– A może lubię patrzyć jak szlachetny uczeń Gryffindoru babra się w nawozie, bo ktoś był sprytniejszy od niego? Nawet nie wiesz, ile to sprawia satysfakcji mojej parszywej, ślizgońskiej duszy.

Potter cofnął się, ale nie dane mu było cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, bo Scorpius chwycił swoje rzeczy i wyszedł z cieplarni. Tyle w kwestii naprawiania błędów. Jak zwykle jego przebrzydły język miał inne zdanie na ten temat.

 

Siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami w Pokoju Życzeń, a w dłoniach trzymał księgę, ta jednak wciąż pozostawała zamknięta. Kilkukrotnie zbierał się w sobie, aby kontynuować naukę, ale czuł, że jest zbyt rozproszony, by ta przyniosła jakieś rezultaty. Od jego niezbyt fortunnej rozmowy z Potterem minęły trzy dni i dziś wypadał kolejny wieczór, który Gryfon miał spędzić w cieplarni. Tym razem jednak będzie tam kwitł samotnie. Scorpius nie zamierzał się więcej fatygować. Ojciec może sobie gadać co chce, zresztą teraz, po tak długim czasie, jego groźba nie wydawała się już tak realna. Nie zamierzał niczego naprawiać, a tym bardziej poprawiać z nikim stosunków. To zwyczajnie nie leżało w jego naturze. Choćby bardzo się starał, to zawsze ta paskudna część jego natury, ta która miała w pogardzie wszystko i wszystkich, brała górę nad jego zachowaniem. Chyba powinien to wreszcie zrozumieć i zaakceptować.

Ze złością schował księgę i wstał z podłogi. Siedzenie tutaj nie miało sensu, więc równie dobrze mógł iść na wcześniejszą kolację. Wiedziony tą myślą, zebrał swoje rzeczy i wyszedł na korytarz, a potem poszedł prosto w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Nim jednak tam dotarł, jakoś w połowie drogi, poczuł to charakterystyczne uczucie, które pojawiało się okazjonalnie od czasu wydarzeń w Wieży Południowej – ktoś go obserwował. Tym razem był jednak na to przygotowany.

– _Homenum Revelio –_ wyszeptał.

Na efekt nie trzeba było długo czekać. Z boku korytarza pojawił się James Potter, ukryty pod peleryną–niewidką.

Już jakiś czas temu Scorpius zaczął się zastanawiać, w jaki sposób starszy Potter tak łatwo podkrada się niepostrzeżenie w różne miejsca. Ponieważ ta tajemnicza umiejętność, była nader irytująca, Ślizgon spędził nieco czasu w bibliotece szukając odpowiedzi. Nie musiał długo szukać. Insygnia Śmierci – trzy potężne artefakty, które swego czasu były w posiadaniu Harry'ego Pottera. Czarna Różdżka ponoć spoczęła w grobie Albusa Dumbledore'a, Kamień Wskrzeszenia przepadł bez śladu, a Peleryna Niewidka pozostała w rękach wielkiego bohatera. Nie trzeba było być geniuszem, aby domyślić się, że podobny dar mógł zostać przekazany jego pierworodnemu.

Kiedy już to wiedział, znalezienie odpowiedniego przeciwzaklęcia nie stanowiło specjalnego wyzwania.

– Potter – rzucił jadowitym tonem, patrząc wprost na Gryfona.

Ten zmieszał się nieznacznie, zapewne nie spodziewając się, że zostanie zdemaskowany. Szybko jednak odzyskał panowanie nad sobą, ściągnął pelerynę i podszedł bliżej.

– Czemu zawdzięczam ten wątpliwy zaszczyt? – zapytał z kpiną w głosie Scorpius.

– Gdzie byłeś? W Pokoju Życzeń?

Ślizgon zmarszczył brwi. Skąd…? Jakim cudem mógł o tym wiedzieć?

– Wybacz, ale moim jedynym życzeniem jest byś zszedł mi z oczu, tym razem na dobre.

– Znikasz niemal codziennie, na wiele godzin. Albo opuszczasz teren zamku, albo chowasz się w Pokoju Życzeń. Co takiego knujesz, gadzie?

Potter był wyższy od niego o jakieś pół głowy i teraz Scorpio czuł wyraźnie tę różnicę. Gryfon górował nad nim, co tylko potęgowało uczucie osaczenia.

– Naprawdę nie masz nic lepszego do roboty niż łazić za mną? Wierz mi, są inni, znaczenie bardziej nieprzyjemni, którzy mogą chcieć skrzywdzić twojego cennego Albusa.

To była mocna nadinterpretacja rzeczywistości, ale Scorpius był gotowy powiedzieć wszystko, byle tylko odwrócić uwagę od Pokoju Życzeń.

– Ty wcale nie jesteś od nich lepszy.

Scorpio złapał się palcami u nasady nosa, zupełnie jakby walczył z nagłym bólem głowy.

– Wyjaśnijmy sobie coś, Potter. Gdybym miał zrobić krzywdę twojemu bratu, to przez ostatnie dwa miesiące miałem więcej niż tuzin okazji do działania. Więc, z łaski swojej, odczep się ode mnie. Znajdź sobie jakieś hobby, które nie będzie ograniczało się do zatruwania życia innym.

– To raczej twoja domena – warknął Potter, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę Wielkiej Sali.

Tymczasem Scorpio stracił całkowicie ochotę na jedzenie. Zamiast tego, niemal biegiem skierował się do cieplarni. Był wściekły i zaniepokojony, a w jego przypadku to nigdy nie jest dobre połączenie.

Ostatnie, czego potrzebował, to żeby Potter mieszał się w jego sprawy, a robił to usilnie, zapewne podejrzewając go o wszystko, co najgorsze. Marnym pocieszeniem była świadomość, że jak rzadko kiedy, Scorpius robił coś tylko dla siebie, a nie przeciwko komukolwiek. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że samodzielne uczenie się zaklęć wykraczających daleko poza ramy programowe, było ciężkim naruszeniem regulaminu szkoły. Dlatego zamierzał dowiedzieć się całej prawdy, zanim Gryfoni odkryją zbyt wiele.

Zdecydowanym ruchem otworzył drzwi szklarni i szybko podszedł do młodszego z braci, który stał przy szafce z nasionami. Ten nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, kiedy Scorpio popchnął go w stronę stołu pełnego sadzonek, wyciągnął różdżkę i skierował ją prosto w gardło chłopaka.

– Skąd wiedziałeś, że jestem w Południowej Wieży?!

Gryfon zbladł, a jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na końcówce wymierzonej w niego różdżki. Z pewnością młody Potter nie był przyzwyczajony do podobnego traktowana i teraz, cały spięty, zdawał się stracić zdolność logicznego myślenia.

– Co? – zapytał niezbyt elokwentnie.

Scorpius nie miał ochoty na zabawy.

– Od początku twierdzisz, że byłem tamtego wieczoru w Wieży – syknął, przybliżając twarz do twarzy Pottera. – Mówiłeś, że widziałeś jak idę tam wraz z Krukonami, ale to kłamstwo. Nie mogłeś ich zobaczyć ze mną, bo przyszedłem północnymi schodami, a oni południowymi. A jednak obstajesz przy tym, że tam byłem, a raczej jesteś o tym przekonany, skąd?!

Potter nieznacznie pokręcił głową, a jego wyraz twarzy diametralnie się zmienił.

– Po prostu wiem, nic ci do tego – warknął.

Scorpius poczuł, jak krew gotuje się w jego żyłach. Gryfon próbował się stawiać. Wielki błąd.

– _Crescere cito –_ rzucił Ślizgon, wskazując na rośliny znajdujące się za Potterem.

W jednej chwili niewielkie sadzonki zaczęły gwałtownie rosnąć, oplatając tak ręce, jak tors, a w końcu także szyję Gryfona. Ten próbował się wyszarpać, ale magicznie wzmocnione łodygi były niezwykle odporne.

– Nie testuj mojej cierpliwości, Potter. Wcześniej nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić, ale zarówno ty, jak i twój brat zaczynacie działać mi na nerwy. Więc albo zaczniesz odpowiadać na moje pytania, albo nie wyjdziesz stąd w jednym kawałku. Longbottom nie wróci jeszcze przez przynajmniej godzinę, jak myślisz na ile sposobów zdążę ci w tym czasie zrobić krzywdę?

Wyraźnie widział coraz silniejsze przerażenie na twarzy Gryfona.

– Nie wolno ci – wyskrzeczał ten przez ściśnięte gardło. – Wyrzucą cię ze szkoły.

Uśmiech, jaki odmalował się na twarzy Scorpiusa, mógł przyprawiać o dreszcze.

– Naprawdę sądzisz, że przejmuję się tym przeklętym miejscem? Jeśli uważasz, że status Gryfona uratuje ci skórę, to bardzo się mylisz. Masz ostatnią szansę, bo za chwilę przejdę od słów do czynów.

Niestety nie osiągnął oczekiwanego rezultatu. Z pewnością Potter odczuwał strach, ale chyba niewystarczający, by zmusił go do wyznań. Jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów, Gryfon zamknął oczy w oczekiwaniu na cios.

To stanowczo nie było po myśli Scorpiusa. Ani przez chwilę nie brał pod uwagę torturowania chłopaka. Co jak co, mógł być złośliwy i wredny, ale jeszcze nie upadł tak nisko, by wyżywać się na słabszym od siebie. Liczył, że wystarczy go nastraszyć, tymczasem Albus akurat teraz musiał przypomnieć sobie dlaczego trafił właśnie do Gryffindoru. Zły i sfrustrowany, w pamięci odświeżał sobie wszystkie poznane zaklęcia, licząc, że któreś uda mu się wykorzystać w tej niezręcznej chwili. Wiedział, że istnieje coś takiego jak legilimencja, dzięki której można było czytać w myślach, ale niestety to były stanowczo za wysokie progi jak na jego obecne możliwości.

– Na co czekasz? – niespodziewane słowa Pottera wybiły go z rozmyślań. Chłopak patrzył na niego wyzywająco, choć jego twarz była coraz bardziej sina.

Scorpio westchnął z irytacją, a potem machnął różdżką, pozwalając by rośliny rozpadły się w proch. Gryfon zachłysnął się powietrzem i osunął na kolana. Kilka razy zakasłał, a potem podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na Ślizgona w dziwny sposób. Scorpiusowi bardzo się to spojrzenie nie spodobało.

– I tak się dowiem, w ten czy inny sposób – rzucił ze złością.

– Czemu ci tak na tym zależy? – zapytał niespodziewanie Potter, choć mówienie sprawiało mu dyskomfort. Niewątpliwie miały z tym coś wspólnego fioletowe pręgi na jego szyi.

Scorpio zmarszczył brwi, a potem przykucnął i zlustrował Gryfona wzrokiem.

– Bo nie lubię, kiedy ktoś wtrąca się w moje sprawy. Nie wszystkie są przyjemne, nie zawsze bezpiecznie, i czasami, jakiś ciekawski uczeń może ucierpieć, kiedy wtyka nos tam, gdzie nie powinien.

Aluzja do wydarzeń z Wieży Południowej była aż nazbyt oczywista.

– _Episkey_ – mruknął, wskazując różdżką na sińce zdobiące szyję Pottera, a kiedy te całkowicie znikły, wciąż zirytowany opuścił cieplarnię.


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betowała Bravocado.

VII

 

Scorpius siedział sfrustrowany w bibliotece i czytał na temat eliksiru na porost włosów. A raczej próbował czytać, bo tematyka była tak porywająca, że nie potrafił skupić na niej nawet części swojej uwagi. Od trzech dni kręcił się bez celu po Hogwarcie, próbując zająć czymkolwiek umysł, choćby tak przyziemnymi sprawami jak zadania domowe. Dwie rzeczy jednak nie dawały mu spokoju. Po pierwsze - kwestia Potterów. Niewątpliwie mieli jakiś sposób, by śledzić jego działania, co niesamowicie ograniczało mu pole manewru i bardzo irytowało. Z pewnością nie była to tylko peleryna, bo najwyraźniej wiedzieli, co robi, nawet wtedy, kiedy nie towarzyszyło mu to specyficzne poczucie bycia obserwowanym. Jednak na tę chwilę nie potrafił znaleźć żadnego punktu zaczepienia, czegokolwiek, co pomogłoby mu rozwikłać tę zagadkę. 

Drugi problem wynikał niejako z pierwszego - potrzebował znaleźć nowe miejsce do ćwiczeń. Nie mógł więcej ryzykować wchodzenia do Pokoju Życzeń, skoro Gryfoni dokładnie wiedzieli, kiedy tam przebywał. Póki co, nie znalazł niestety innego, odpowiedniego miejsca, co tylko zwiększało jego frustrację. Schowana głęboko w kufrze księga boleśnie przypominała mu, że był w połowie analizowania zaklęcia Proteusza, bardzo skomplikowanej formuły, którą chciał wypróbować. Tymczasem, pozbawiony swojego pola do ćwiczeń, mógł jedynie myśleć o tym z coraz większą irytacją. 

Przez ostatnie dwa miesiące, praktycznie tylko wizyty w Pokoju Życzeń pozwalały mu się oderwać od nudnej i monotonnej codzienności Hogwartu. Tam przynajmniej nie musiał mieć się cały czas na baczności, nie musiał uważać na każde słowo, każdy gest. Wchodził tam, otwierał księgę i zanurzał się w świat, gdzie mógł robić to, na co miał ochotę, a nie to, co narzucało mu jego pochodzenie. Na co dzień nikt nie pozwoliłby mu uczyć się podobnych rzeczy, wręcz przeciwnie, większość nauczycieli, zgodnie z ministerialnymi nakazami uważała, że Ślizgoni nie powinni zdobywać zbyt potężnych umiejętności. Niestety klątwa Voldemorta była w tym aspekcie bardzo silna. Nikt nie chciał ryzykować powtórki z drugiej wojny czarodziejów, nawet jeśli było to skrajnie niesprawiedliwe i krzywdzące dla uczniów Slytherinu. Każdy z nich znajdował się w "grupie ryzyka", nawet jeśli był daleki od popierania idei przekazywanych przez Czarnego Pana. Świadomość tego była tyleż drażniąca, co przygnębiająca, więc tym chętniej Scorpius uciekał do swojej samotni, by choć przez pewnie czas móc nie myśleć ani o beznadziejności jego sytuacji, ani o konflikcie z ojcem, ani o Hogwarcie i tym wielkim rozczarowaniu, jakie ze sobą niósł. 

Przyjeżdżając tutaj pełen był różnych złudzeń i naiwnych ideałów. Obecnie Hogwart kojarzył mu się głównie z pyszałkowatą gębą Deana Westwooda, pełnym uprzedzeń spojrzeniem profesora Willicka albo z irytującą pewnością siebie większości Krukonów. Czasami naprawdę trudno było mu znaleźć cokolwiek pozytywnego. Gryfoni, z całym tym uwielbieniem dla swoich bohaterów, działali mu na nerwy. Puchoni, rozczulający się nad sobą, tacy słodcy i mili dla wszystkich (oczywiście prócz Ślizgonów), przyprawiali go o mdłości, a Krukonów od początku darzył szczerą nienawiścią. Ich przekonanie o swojej wyższości, inteligencji i mądrości, zawsze irytowali go do niemożliwości, zwłaszcza kiedy konfrontował to z osiłkami pokroju Backsinga i Nasha. 

Żeby być szczerym sam ze sobą, z większością Ślizgonów też nie chciał mieć nic do czynienia. Ich bierna akceptacja rzeczywistości, niemrawa pokora przyprawiała go o niesmak. Może chciałby walczyć z niesprawiedliwością Hogwartu, ale miał wrażenie, że jest z tym zupełnie sam. Zresztą wielokrotnie się o tym przekonał, kiedy stawał przeciwko komuś z innego Domu, a pozostali Ślizgoni tylko biernie obserwowali. Nikt nie chciał narażać się bez potrzeby. Tak, był sam i dlatego uciekał do Pokoju Życzeń, gdzie w samotności mógł doskonalić własne umiejętności. 

A teraz ta jedna rzecz, którą robił tylko dla siebie, która w odróżnieniu do wielu innych nikomu nie szkodziła, została mu odebrana. I to powodowało, że miał szczerą ochotę rozkwasić komuś nos. W żaden sposób nie rozwiązałoby to jego problemów, ale przynajmniej poczułby się lepiej. 

Niemal jak na życzenie, do biblioteki wszedł ten, któremu przefasonowałby gębę z największą przyjemnością - Albus Potter. Gryfon rozejrzał się dość niepewnie dookoła, a kiedy przekonał się, że pomieszczenie jest niemal puste, ruszył bezpośrednio w stronę Scorpiusa, ku szczeremu zdziwieniu tego ostatniego. 

Potter stanął tuż przed zajmowaną przez niego ławką i przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał mu się w milczeniu. Znowu miał to dziwne spojrzenie. Przebijało w nim wiele nieufności, trochę utajonych lęków, ale była również szczypta determinacji. Z pewnością nie przyszedł tutaj na towarzyskie pogaduszki. To był chłopak z misją. 

\- Czego chcesz? – zapytał Scorpio tonem ociekającym irytacją.

Jego słowa raczej nie zachęciły Pottera do podjęcia dialogu, ale mimo to przełknął głośno ślinę i odezwał się. 

\- Mam dla ciebie propozycję. 

Ślizgon uniósł brew, spoglądając na Gryfona podejrzliwie. Ten najwyraźniej odebrał to jako zachętę, bo pociągnął dalej. 

\- Pokażę ci, skąd wiedziałem, że jesteś w Wieży Południowej, jeśli ty wyjaśnisz, co robisz w Pokoju Życzeń. 

Dobrze, że Scorpio siedział, bo gdyby stał, to musiałby zapewne usiąść z wrażenia. Zrobił jednak wszystko, aby jak najmniej dać po sobie cokolwiek poznać. 

\- Nawet nie wiem, o jakim pokoju mówisz – syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Obaj z bratem macie urojenia. 

Pamiętał, jak James zapytał go, czy był w Pokoju Życzeń. W odróżnieniu od kwestii Wieży, Potter ewidentnie nie był przekonany, że Scorpio rzeczywiście tam przebywał, więc równie dobrze Ślizgon mógł teraz wszystkiemu zaprzeczyć. Jeśli jego domysły były słuszne i Gryfonom brakowało pewności, to był to jedyny sposób, żeby się o tym dowiedzieć. 

\- To w takim razie, gdzie znikasz? I co takiego robisz? – Gryfon niespodziewanie oparł ręce na blacie ławki i nachyli się w jego stronę. – Jeśli kogoś krzywdzisz…

Scorpius nie wytrzymał i parsknął śmiechem. 

\- Ty, Albusie Severusie Potterze, próbujesz mi grozić? – wstał, by zrównać się z nim wzrokiem. – Wybacz, ale z tą dziecięcą twarzą i temperamentem godnym tchórzofretki, nie robisz na mnie wrażenia. 

Wbrew temu, co przypuszczał, Gryfon nie obruszył się na te słowa. Wciąż szedł w zaparte, wpatrując się w niego bojowo. 

\- Rozumiem, że odrzucasz moją propozycję? 

Scorpius miał już na końcu języka to, co Potter może sobie zrobić z tą propozycją, ale niespodziewanie się wstrzymał. Nie powinien w takiej chwili pozwalać, by to emocje dyktowały mu odpowiedzi. Najwyraźniej Gryfon obawiał się, że Scorpio knuje coś złowrogiego, co zaszkodzi wielu innym osobom. Jeśli teraz go spławi, tylko utwierdzi go w przekonaniu. W efekcie uważniej będą śledzić jego ruchy. Wtedy wystarczy, że przekroczy próg Pokoju Życzeń i pobiegną z tą informacją do nauczycieli. 

Za grosz nie ufał Potterowi, ale z drugiej strony ten jako Gryfon nie skala się kłamstwem czy podstępem, prawda? To nie leżało w jego naturze. 

\- Przyjmę ją, pod jednym warunkiem. Przysięgniesz, że to zostanie między nami. 

Potter wyraźnie się zawahał, więc Scorpio szybko dodał, wywracając nieznacznie oczami. 

\- Nie robię nic karygodnego, po prostu chcę to zachować dla siebie. 

Gryfon jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w niego badawczo, ale ostatecznie skinął głową. 

\- Dobrze. Ani ja, ani James nie przekażemy tej wiedzy dalej. 

Sprytnie, od razu włączył w to swego braciszka. Zapewne wiedział, że przed nim i tak nie zdoła utrzymać tajemnicy. Scorpius mógł to jakoś przełknąć. 

\- W takim razie chodź. 

Ślizgon pośpiesznie zebrał swoje rzeczy i poprowadził Pottera wprost na siódme piętro. 

 

\- Powiedziałeś, że nie wiesz nic o Pokoju Życzeń – rzucił Gryfon, kiedy stanęli przed ścianą, gdzie ukazywało się wejście.

Scorpius uśmiechnął się wrednie. 

\- Skłamałem. 

Najwyraźniej tak bezpardonowe przyznanie się do kłamstwa nie mieściło się w umyśle honorowego ucznia Gryffindoru, bo obrzucił go nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem. Nic jednak nie powiedział. 

Po chwili na ścianie przed nimi pojawiły się drzwi i obaj weszli do środka. Trudno powiedzieć, co Potter spodziewał się tam zastać, ale z pewnością nie to, bo rozglądał się nieco zdezorientowany. 

\- Sądziłeś, że odprawiam tu czarne msze ku chwale Voldemorta? – zakpił Scorpio, po czym rzucił na stół swoją księgę. 

Gryfon przeczytał tytuł, a potem spojrzał na niego pytająco. 

\- Zaklęcia? 

\- To mój prywatny fakultet z zaawansowanej magii praktycznej. 

Potter podniósł wolumin i przejrzał kilka stron. 

\- Ale dlaczego robisz to tutaj w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi? Przecież jesteśmy w szkole. 

Scorpius westchnął nieznacznie, zabierając mu księgę z ręki. Zastanawiał się czy Gryfon jest tak głupi, ślepy czy może po prostu naiwny. Najbardziej obstawiał to ostatnie.

\- Zapomniałeś chyba, że jestem Ślizgonem. Według standardów Ministerstwa Magii nie powinienem nawet trzymać tej książki w ręku. 

Coś w wyrazie twarzy Pottera sugerowało, że w ogóle nie brał tego pod uwagę. 

\- Nie zamierzam spędzić najbliższych lat na wykręcaniu głupich numerów Puchonom - kontynuował Scorpio. - Mam nieco większe ambicje, nawet jeśli wszyscy wokół próbują za wszelką cenę mi to utrudnić. Jak chociażby ty i twój brat. Nie znam was, a wy nie znacie mnie. To, że mamy wspólne lekcje Eliksirów niczego nie zmienia. Przez trzy lata nauki zamieniliśmy mniej słów, niż przez ostatnie dziesięć minut. A jednak, uczepiliście się mnie jak rzep psiego ogona i doszukujecie się problemu tam, gdzie go nie ma. Lepiej przyznaj do razu, z góry założyliście, że knuję coś podłego tylko dlatego, że mam na nazwisko Malfoy i jestem ze Slytherinu. 

Choć starał się zachować spokój, to wypowiadając ostatnie zdanie, w jego głosie zabrzmiała gniewna nuta. Najwyraźniej Potter też ją dosłyszał, bo wyraźnie spiął się i cofnął nieznaczenie. 

\- Chciałeś wysadzić tamtych Krukonów. 

Scorpio obrócił się na pięcie i jęknął, próbując stłumić irytację. Jeszcze raz usłyszy ten argument, a naprawdę wysadzi kogoś w powietrze. Może wtedy się odczepią. 

\- Po pierwsze, to oni zaczęli – rzucił, ponownie odwracając się w stronę Gryfona. – Zapewne, gdyby nie znęcali się nad przypadkową Puchonką i nie sklepali mi twarzy, to nic by się nie wydarzyło. A po drugie, wcale nie planowałem ich wysadzać. Chciałem tylko uwędzić ich w oparach pokrzyskupni, bo wiedziałem, że nie są tak głupi, by w ich pobliżu używać magii. Gdyby wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem, znalazłby ich Flich, który również by tego nie zrobił, bo to stary charłak. Ale musiałeś się przypałętać i wszystko popsuć. Więc to TY ich wysadziłeś, nie ja. 

Niespodziewanie młody Potter spojrzał na niego gniewnie i zacisnął pięści. 

\- Nie odwracaj kota ogonem! Gdybyś nie próbował…

\- Dosyć – warknął Scorpius. – Skończmy tę dyskusję, bo to i tak do niczego nie prowadzi. W twoich praworządnych, gryfońskich oczach i tak pozostanę kupą ślizgońskiego ścierwa, więc może rzeczywiście przyjmijmy, że to wszystko moja wina i idźmy dalej. Skąd wiedziałeś, że jestem w Wieży?

Konsternacja gwałtowną zmianą tematu trwała zaledwie kilkanaście sekund, po czym Potter sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni swojej szaty i wyciągnął złożony kawałek starego pergaminu. Podszedł do stołu i rozłożył go ostrożnie, dbając, by nie nadwyrężyć jego zagięć. Scorpio przyglądał się temu z mieszaniną zdziwienia i ciekawości wypisanej na twarzy. 

Chwilę później Potter wyjął różdżkę i wycelował nią w pergamin. 

\- Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego – wymamrotał. 

Nagle na pergaminie zaczęły pojawiać się linie i napisy, które stopniowo zapełniły całą jego powierzchnię. Nie trzeba było być geniuszem, by w powstałym schemacie rozpoznać mapę Hogwartu wraz z przyległymi terenami. Co więcej, drobnym druczkiem zapisane były jakieś imiona. Scorpio rozpoznał zarówno uczniów, jak i nauczycieli. Te małe napisy powoli przemieszczały się po pergaminie, zapewne odwzorowując obecne położenie danej osoby. No cóż, to wiele tłumaczyło. 

\- Panowie Lunatyk, Glizdogon, Łapa i Rogacz, zawsze uczynni doradcy czarodziejskich psotników, mają zaszczyt przedstawić Mapę Huncwotów – Scorpio odczytał napis widniejący na górze pergaminu. 

\- To mapa Hogwartu i ludzi w nim przebywających – wyjaśnił Gryfon. – Pokazuje gdzie aktualne znajduje się dana osoba, nawet jeśli jest ukryta pod zaklęciem czy peleryną-niewidką. Poza tym, pokazuje różne tajemne przejścia, zarówno do poszczególnych Domów, jak i nawet te prowadzące poza Hogwart, a także sposób na skorzystanie z nich. 

Ślizgon w iele by dał, żeby posiadać podobną rzecz na własność. Niesamowicie ułatwiłoby mu to życie. 

\- Widzę, że wraz z bratem kolekcjonujecie fajne gadżety. Najpierw jedno z Insygniów Śmierci, a teraz to. 

Potter nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego wspomnieniem Peleryny-Niewidki, więc zapewne brat opowiedział mu o ich spotkaniu kilka dni temu. 

\- Tata dał nam je, gdy jechaliśmy do Hogwartu. James dostał pelerynę, którą według legendy, otrzymał do samej Śmierci Ignotus Peverell, a którego potomkami jesteśmy. Ja dostałem mapę. Jednym z jej twórców był mój dziadek - James Potter, podpisany tu jako Rogacz. 

I pomyśleć, że Scorpio otrzymał od ojca jedynie splamione hańbą nazwisko i kiepskie perspektywy na przyszłość. Nie żeby narzekał, ale uwierała go nieco niesprawiedliwość całej tej sytuacji. Jednak, jak to mówią, zwycięzcy biorą wszystko, więc czego innego mógł oczekiwać. 

\- Tamtego dnia – kontynuował Potter. – właśnie dzięki mapie zobaczyłem, że jesteś w Południowej Wieży z tamtą dwójką. Pomyślałem, że… - nagle urwał, jakby nieco speszony. – Wyciągnąłem mylne wnioski i wszystko skończyło się, jak się skończyło. 

Scorpio skrzywił się w duchu. Najwyraźniej Potter naprawdę chciał go ratować przed Krukonami, choć teraz głupio mu było się do tego przyznać. Ta świadomość powodowała, że Ślizgona nieco uwierało sumienie, a raczej ta jego cząstka, której nie potrafił nadal skutecznie zagłuszyć. 

\- To wiele tłumaczy – rzucił, nie chcąc znowu rozpoczynać dyskusji na temat tamtych wydarzeń. Mimo wszystko, nadal nie zamierzał za nic przepraszać. – A dlaczego teraz nie widzę nigdzie naszych imion? 

\- Pokoju Życzeń nie ma na mapie, więc jeśli ktoś do niego wejdzie, to znika z niej. 

\- Aha, to stąd założyliście, że muszę w nim przebywać, bo nie mogliście nigdzie mnie znaleźć.

Potter pokiwał przytakująco głową, a potem powtórnie dotknął różdżką mapy. 

\- Koniec psot. 

W jednej chwili mapa znikła, na powrót stając się tylko pustym kawałkiem starego pergaminu. 

\- Obiecałem nie mówić nikomu, co tutaj robisz i dotrzymam słowa - rzucił dziwnie oficjalnym tonem. - Mam nadzieję, że to, co zobaczyłeś również zachowasz dla siebie. 

Scorpio wzruszył ramionami. 

\- A niby komu miałbym o tym mówić?

Potter skinął głową, po czym schował mapę i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Nim jednak dotarł do drzwi, zatrzymał się i ponownie spojrzał w stronę Ślizgona. 

\- Dobrze, że nie robisz tutaj nic złego. 

Scorpius mógłby przysiąc, że dostrzegł cień uśmiechu na twarzy Gryfona, ale ten szybko odwrócił się i wyszedł z Pokoju Życzeń. Cóż, chyba można było to uznać za spełnienie wymogu postawionego przez ojca. Wyjaśnili sobie wszystko z Potterem i nawet obyło się bez wezwania do dyrektorki na dywanik. Dość nieoczekiwany, choć niemal kompletny sukces.

 

Z uwagi na paskudną pogodę na dworze, Pub pod Trzema Miotłami był bardziej niż zwykle zatłoczony. Niemal wszędzie siedzieli uczniowie Hogwartu, którzy rozmawiali głośno, popijając tutejsze specjały. Ciężko było o wolne miejsce, a nawet przejście do kontuaru stanowiło pewien problem. 

Scorpio siedział przy jednym ze stolików w towarzystwie swoich współlokatorów - Karla i Zacharego, popijał kremowe piwo i przysłuchiwał się niezobowiązującej rozmowie. Obecnie głównym tematem były zbliżające się zaliczenia z Eliksirów i Mugoloznastwa. Po prawdzie jednak ani jedno, ani drugie go nie interesowało. Z porażką w przypadku pierwszego już zdążył się pogodzić, a na drugi, fakultatywny przedmiot, nie uczęszczał. Z mugolami miał wystarczająco do czynienia w przeszłości, by nie musieć jeszcze uczyć się o ich zwyczajach. 

\- Naprawdę nie ogarniam struktury brytyjskiego parlamentu, normalnie Ministerstwo Magii przy tym jest bardzo prostym tworem - narzekał Zachary, wypijając już trzecią szklankę oranżady. 

\- Ciesz się, że nie wybrałeś numerologii, dopiero byś teraz stękał - mruknął Scorpio, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. 

\- Na szczęście miałem na tyle zdrowego rozsądku, by trzymać się od tego z daleka. 

\- Ja tam nie narzekam. Opieka nad Magicznymi Zwierzętami to bardzo przyjemny przedmiot - odezwał się Karl. 

\- Ta, nie ma nic lepszego niż wysłuchiwać paplaniny Hagrida na temat Sklątków Tylnowybuchowych - fascynujące.

Zachary teatralnie udał, że ziewa ze znudzenia. 

\- Oj, to mity i powtarzane plotki. Od lat nie widziano już żadnego na terenie Hogwartu. Za to na ostatnich zajęciach byliśmy w Zakazanym Lesie i dokarmialiśmy jednorożce. Zimą często głodują. 

Mimo wyraźniej ekscytacji w głosie Karla, jego kompan nadal miał niemal wypisane na twarzy stwierdzenie: „urzekła mnie twoja historia”. 

Scorpio w niewielkim stopniu zwracał uwagę na ich rozmowę, zwłaszcza, że po chwili przeszła ona z jednorożców na inne dziwaczne stworzenia zamieszkujące okoliczne lasy. Pomijając fakt, że nie miał zielonego pojęcia, czy Karl nie próbuje ich wkręcić, to po prawdzie, najbardziej pragnął zostawić wszystkie żyjące tam istoty samym sobie. 

Tymczasem jego uwagę przykuło coś zgoła innego. Naraz przez pośpiesznie uchylone drzwi pubu do środka wszedł pewien znajomy Gryfon w towarzystwie swego upierdliwego brata. Obaj otrzepali peleryny z mieszaniny śniegu i błota, a potem zaczęli przeciskać się w stronę jednego ze stolików. Siedziała przy nim Rose Weasley, kuzynka Potterów i koleżanka z roku Albusa, a przy okazji córka kolejnych bohaterów z czasów ostatniej wojny. Jak na kogoś wywodzącego się z takiego domu, raczej nie wyróżniała się na tle innych uczniów, no chyba, że liczyć płomiennorude włosy, które z pewnością odziedziczyła po ojcu. 

Kiedy Gryfoni zbliżyli się do niej, przywitała ich szerokim, szczerym uśmiechem i podsunęła w ich stronę zamówione uprzednio napoje. Starszy z braci coś do niej mówił, ale przy dzielącej ich odległości i w ogólnym hałasie nie dało się niczego dosłyszeć. Tymczasem młodszy z Potterów rozwiesił na krześle mokrą pelerynę, a potem usiadł i spojrzał w stronę stolika Ślizgonów. Zupełnie nieoczekiwanie dla Scorpiusa, kiwnął głową na powitanie. 

Scorpio rozejrzał się na boki, ale wszyscy wokoło zajęci byli rozmowami we własnym gronie, więc ten gest musiał być skierowany do niego. Nie chcąc dać nic po sobie poznać, chwycił kufel z piwem i uniósł go na wysokość twarzy, niby to w powitalnym toaście i sam również bardzo nieznacznie skinął głową. Mimo starań, nie umknęło to uwadze Zacharego, który przerwał dyskusję na temat magicznych stworzeń i spojrzał na niego pytająco. 

\- Od kiedy to masz znajomych wśród Gryfonów? 

Miał szczerą ochotę powiedzieć, że od chwili, gdy wysadził jednego z nich w powietrze, ale na szczęście w porę ugryzł się w język. 

\- Aż tak cię to dziwi? W końcu mamy razem Eliksiry. 

\- Taaa… bo już uwierzę, że zaprzyjaźniliście się na zajęciach przy kociołku. 

\- Po prostu czasem mamy wspólne interesy. 

\- Interesy?

Coraz mniej podobało mu się spojrzenie Ślizgona. Nie chciał obracać go przeciwko sobie, ale jeszcze bardziej nie zamierzał zdradzać swoich działań. Zacharemu nic do tego. 

\- Moje interesy są moją sprawą, Zack. 

\- Proszę, proszę, Scorpio Malfoy ma tajemnie układy z Gryfonami. A to ci dopiero rewelacja. 

Scorpius poważnie zaczął rozważać opuszczenie pubu, bo dalsza dyskusja ze współlokatorem, mogła przybrać niebezpieczny kierunek. Jednak w tej samej chwili ktoś stanął przy ich stoiku i pacnął Zacharego w głowę zwiniętym pergaminem. 

\- Spożytkuj swoje zainteresowanie na czymś innym – powiedziała Estera, wręczając chłopakowi rulon zapisanego pergaminu. – Tu masz moje notatki z Mugoloznastwa. 

Zachary jęknął, spoglądając na otrzymane materiały. Tymczasem Scorpio popatrzył na Ślizgonkę z mieszaniną wdzięczności i zaskoczenia. Nadspodziewanie dobrze wiedziała, kiedy podejść i wtrącić swoje trzy grosze. Choć wcześniej siedziała z innymi dziewczynami przy sąsiednim stoliku, to najwyraźniej przysłuchiwała się ich rozmowie. Jej interwencja z pewnością nie była przypadkowa. Musiała zauważyć, jak bardzo Scorpius nie chce kontynuować tematu swojej znajomości z Gryfonami i skutecznie poprowadziła rozmowę na inne tory. 

\- Jesteś okrutna w swej wielkoduszności – mruknął Zack, przeglądając kolejno zapisane arkusze pergaminu. – Niby chcesz pomóc, a skazujesz mnie na mękę czytania tych bredni. 

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się przelotnie, a Scorpius nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że dostrzegł w tym nieco złośliwej nuty. 

\- Z jakiegoś powodu musiała trafić do Slytherinu – stwierdził i na jego twarz również wypłynął przebrzydły uśmiech. – Najwyraźniej czerpie satysfakcję z dręczenia cię nauką. 

\- Dla ciebie też coś mam, Scorpio – mówiąc to, Estera wyciągnęła z torby cienką książeczkę i położył na stole przed nim. 

Nagle jego dwóch współlokatorów parsknęło śmiechem. Tytuł tego dziełka głosił „Mały Alchemik, czyli dwadzieścia prostych eliksirów dla twojego dziecka”. 

\- Widzę, że doceniasz moje zdolności w tej materii. 

\- Raczej próbuję cię zmotywować. 

Scorpius wzruszył ramionami. Nie mógł się przyznać, że ma ciekawsze rzeczy do robienia niż powtórka z Eliksirów, ale nie miał też ochoty być powodem do żartów dla jego kumpli. 

\- Jeszcze wam pokażę – rzucił wyzywająco. – Śmiejcie się do woli, ale jak dostaniemy oceny, to ja będę się śmiał ostatni. 

Jego współlokatorzy jakoś niespecjalnie przejęli się groźbą, a mina Estery wyraźnie sugerowała, że osiągnęła zamierzony cel. Już rozumiał, czemu trafiła do Slytherinu. Pod tą maską obojętności kryła się duża dawka podstępności. Weszła mu na ambicję, nawet się specjalnie nie wysilając.

 

Ślizgon otworzył drzwi i wszedł do cieplarni. Od dwóch tygodni, a dokładnie od dnia, gdy pokazał Potterowi, co robi w Pokoju Życzeń, znowu zaczął tu przychodzić. To wydawało się... słuszne. Ostatecznie młody Gryfon dostał potwierdzenie, kto stał za całą sprawą w Wieży Południowej, ale najwyraźniej nic nie zamierzał z tą wiedzą robić. Czasami Scorpio naprawdę przestawał rozumieć jego motywację. Można było przypuszczać, że będzie próbował przekonać nauczycieli o swojej niewinności, może nawet w jakiś magiczny sposób przywoła słowa Scorpiusa w ich obecności. Tymczasem on zachował to dla siebie i wciąż bez zająknięcia odpracowywał karę. Wobec tego, Scorpio nie chciał pozostać mu dłużny. Nadal nie zamierzał za nic przepraszać, ale mógł przynajmniej pomóc. 

Kiedy znalazł się wewnątrz, Potter właśnie siłował się z wielkim, płóciennym workiem ziemi. Z tego, co wyjaśnił, dziś czekało ich przygotowanie trzydziestu metrów kwadratowych podkładu, w którym za dwa dni będą wysiewać nasiona Parafasoli. Było to zajęcie nie tyle skomplikowane, co zwyczajnie fizycznie męczące. W rogu cieplarni leżało kilkanaście worków ziemi i kompostu, które trzeba było rozsypać, wymieszać, wygrabić, podlać i przykryć folią, by fasolki miały odpowiednie warunki i nie wyschły. 

 

Brudni, zmęczeni i kompletnie mokszy od potu, obaj usiedli na podłodze, kiedy udało im się skończyć. Jak zwykle nie rozmawiali zbyt wiele, tym bardziej nie wspominali o wydarzeniach z Pokoju Życzeń. Mimo, że dwa razy w tygodniu spędzali razem kilka godzin, to wciąż pozostawali Gryfonem i Ślizgonem. Wciąż byli po dwóch przeciwnych stronach barykady. I nawet ten specyficzny rozejm nie mógł tego zmienić. 

Jednak najwyraźniej dzisiaj Potter postanowił złamać ich niepisaną regułę i zapytał: 

\- Dlaczego postanowiłeś się uczyć na własną rękę? 

Scorpio wywrócił oczami. Nie miał ochoty wracać do tamtej rozmowy. 

\- Bo mogę. Bo to ciekawsze niż siedzenie i gapienie się w sufit na nudnych zajęciach. 

Gryfon spojrzał na niego badawczo. 

\- Czyli chcesz powiedzieć, że te wszystkie zaklęcia z naszych lekcji już opanowałeś?

Scorpius wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Mam dużo wolnego czasu. 

To oczywiście nie była do końca prawda, ale nie zamierzał zbytnio wdawać się w szczegóły. Potter nie musiał wiedzieć, że w pierwszej kolejności chciał mieć broń przeciwko uczniom ze starszych roczników. 

Gryfon zamyślił się przez chwilę, a potem westchnął nieznacznie, jakby zbierając się w sobie i popatrzył w jego stronę. Ewidentnie na coś się szykował. 

\- W takim razie chyba mógłbyś mi pomóc. 

Ślizgon spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. Domyślał się, o co może chodzić. 

\- Nie będę cię uczyć zaklęć, zapomnij. Poproś brata, jest na piątym roku, więc powinien to mieć w małym palcu. 

Potter pokręcił głową. 

\- James jest fatalnym nauczycielem, nie ma za grosz cierpliwości. 

Scorpio parsknął śmiechem. Nie wiedział skąd pojawił się pomysł, że on posiadaj jej większe pokłady. 

\- Chyba ci odbiło. Poproś tę swoją kuzynkę, wygląda na kujona. 

\- Proszę ciebie. Jesteś mi coś winien. 

Ślizgon wstał z podłogi, a irytacja zastąpiła rozbawienie na jego twarzy. 

\- Nic nie jestem ci winny. To że tu tkwisz, zawdzięczasz tylko sobie. Nie wiem, skąd w twojej szalonej głowie zrodził się pomysł, że w czymkolwiek ci pomogę. Możesz pójść z tym do kogokolwiek, przecież żaden nauczyciel nie odmówi synowi wielkiego Harry'ego Pottera. 

Gryfon również podniósł się z ziemi. On także wyglądał na nieco zdenerwowanego, choć ewidentnie starał się trzymać nerwy na wodzy. Jednak Scorpius nie zamierzał dalej o tym dyskutować. Chwycił swoją szatę i ruszył do wyjścia. Potter musiał tu siedzieć do powrotu profesora, on nie. 

\- Właśnie dlatego nie chcę iść do żadnego nauczyciela - powiedział, dziwnie speszony Gryfon. - Oni wszyscy znają mojego ojca. Wiedzą, jak zdolnym jest czarodziejem. Nie chcę, by mnie do niego porównywali. 

Scorpio już chwytał za klamkę, ale słysząc to, zatrzymał się. 

\- Takie jest przekleństwo posiadania "sławnego" ojca - rzucił, nie odwracając się. - Czas się z tym pogodzić. Cokolwiek byś nie zrobił i tak będą cię do niego porównywać. 

\- Dlatego proszę ciebie, bo ty to rozumiesz. 

Ślizgon miał nieodparte wrażenie, że za motywacją Pottera stało coś więcej, ale w tej chwili nie potrafił tego rozgryźć. Ostatecznie więc westchnął nieznacznie i odwrócił się. 

\- Do powrotu Longbottoma została niecała godzina. Nie marnuj mojego czasu. 

Potter skinął nieznacznie głową, po czym uśmiechnął się lekko. Dziwny był z niego chłopak. 

 

Dwa kryształowe kielichy stały na stoliku przed Scorpiusem, kiedy w Pokoju Życzeń testował kolejne zaklęcie. Długo trwało nim zdołał się do niego przygotować i wciąż nie był przekonany, czy zdoła wykonać je poprawnie. Składała się na nie długa, zawiła formuła, a także bardzo precyzyjne gesty ukierunkowane na dwa przedmioty. Co gorsza, całość trzeba było wykonywać w milczeniu, a wszystkie frazy powtarzać w myślach i dbać by nawet jedna poboczna myśl nie zburzyła ciągu zaklęcia. Wymagało to nie tylko maksymalnego skupienia i koncentracji, ale także dobrego panowania nad własnym umysłem. 

Ostatecznie odłożył różdżkę, odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał krytycznie na dwa kielichy. Prawidłowo rzucone zaklęcie Proteusza powinno sprawić, że to co stanie się z jednym z nich, znajdzie swoje odbicie w drugim, jednak na pierwszy rzut oka nie widać było w nich żadnej różnicy. 

\- Jest chyba tylko jeden sposób by się przekonać czy działa - powiedział do siebie, po czym uniósł jeden z kielichów. Zważył go w dłoni, a potem bez większego wahania, cisnął w pobliską ścianę. 

Nagle po Pokoju Życzeń rozniósł się przerażający krzyk. Krzyk Scorpiusa. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wybaczcie, ja wiem, że czwarty krąg piekieł jest zarezerwowany dla autorów kończących rozdziały cliffhangerem, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Obiecuję poprawić się w przyszłości (albo i nie ;) ).


	8. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witajcie ponownie.   
> Przepraszam za zwłokę, w ramach rekompensaty ofiarowuję wam rozdział nieco dłuższy od poprzednich. Ogólnie zamierzam zmienić nieco sposób updatowania tego fika. Najprawdopodobniej kolejne części będą się pojawiać rzadziej, ale będą obszerniejsze. Dajcie znać która forma bardziej wam odpowiada.   
> Jak zwykle dziękuję za wszystkie ciepłe słowa i zapraszam do dalszego komentowania. 
> 
> Ostrzeżenie: opis obrażeń.

VIII

Scorpio leżał na podłodze w Pokoju Życzeń i starał się oddychać głęboko, by uspokoić tak nerwy jak i żołądek. Zaklęcie Episkey stłumiło nieco ból, ale było stanowczo za słabe w jego wykonaniu, by naprawić obrażenia, zwłaszcza że rzucił je trzymając różdżkę w lewej, teoretycznie mniej wprawnej ręce. Na prawą wolał nawet nie patrzeć, ani najlepiej w ogóle o niej nie myśleć. Wiedział, że nie może odwlekać tego w nieskończoność, ale na razie bezpieczniej było mu leżeć na wznak, patrzeć w sufit i zastanawiać się co poszło nie tak. Musiał gdzieś popełnić błąd, ale jego umysł był zbyt zmącony przez szok i późniejsze zaklęcie leczące, by teraz mógł rozwiązać tę zagadkę.

Z każdą mijającą minutą, czuł jak coraz bardziej zaczyna tracić kontakt z rzeczywistością. Co prawda w większość udało mu się zatamować krwawienie, ale moim to brunatna kałuża obok stopniowo i tak się powiększała. Musiał wstać i działać, jeśli straci teraz przytomność, to z dużym prawdopodobieństwem więcej się nie obudzi. Nikt nie wiedział, że tutaj jest i zapewne aż do jutrzejszego poranka nikt nie zwróci uwagi na jego nieobecność. Nie mógł czekać tak długo.

Ostatecznie przemógł nawracające mdłości i przeniósł spojrzenie na swoją prawą rękę, a raczej to co z niej zostało. Zaklęcie Proteusza zadziałało nadzwyczaj poprawnie, tyle że zamiast roztrzaskać drugi kielich, jego celem stała się kończyna. Teraz od łokcia w dół w bardzo niewielkim stopniu przypominała wcześniejszą część ciała. Skóra odpadała wielkimi płatami, pogruchotane kości w wielu miejscach przebijały się przez mięśnie, a dłoń wyglądała jakby ktoś bardzo skrupulatnie zmasakrował ją tasakiem. Zniknęły gdzieś palce, a reszta zmieniła się w jedną krwawą miazgę.

Widok był na tyle makabryczny, że Scorpiusowi zbierało się na wymioty. Jednak to nie był czas na subtelności. Lewą dłonią chwycił wierzchnią szatę, która leżała na podłodze nieopodal i nie zwracając uwagi na nieprzyjemne wrażenie kontaktu z surowym mięsem, owinął pozostałości prawej ręki. Niemal natychmiast czarna tkanina zaczęła przesiąkać krwią.

Nie miał wyjścia, musiał się udać do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Żadne ze znanych mu zaklęć leczących nie było w stanie naprawić podobnych obrażeń. Później wymyśli odpowiednią wymówkę tłumaczącą powstanie tej rany, teraz musiał zająć się ratowaniem własnego życia, bo ani przez moment nie miał wątpliwości, że jeśli nic z tym nie zrobi, to w końcu umrze albo z utraty krwi, albo na skutek szoku.

Podniesienie się z podłogi było znacznie trudniejsze niż przypuszczał i tylko dzięki temu, że obok stał stół, który posłużył mu za wsparcie, nie przewrócił się zaraz po wyprostowaniu. Trwało dłuższy moment nim opanował zawroty głowy, ale w końcu zdołał zebrać się w sobie. Schował do kieszeni tak różdżkę, jak i swoją książkę, po czym dość niepewnym krokiem ruszył w stronę wyjścia, przyciskając prawą rękę do torsu.

Od Skrzydła Szpitalnego dzieliło go całe sześć pięter i miał szczere obawy czy zdoła tam dotrzeć o własnych siłach, niestety późna pora nie sprzyjała spotkaniu kogoś gotowego pomóc. Jednak kiedy tylko opuścił Pokój Życzeń, natychmiast pożałował ostatniej myśli. Tuż przy wejściu, niemal zderzył się z przechodzącym właśnie tamtędy woźnym. Flich zaklął pod nosem i obrzucił go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, skupiając się zwłaszcza na coraz obficiej ociekającej krwią zawiniętej ręce.

– Proszę, proszę, Malfoy. Miałem nosa, żeby sprawdzić ten korytarz. Ostatnio zbyt często kręcisz się tutaj, a to stanowczo daleko od twojego Dormitorium.

– Nie robię nic...

– Wytłumaczysz się pani dyrektor – warknął starzec i nie słuchając kolejnych wyjaśnień, chwycił Scorpiusa za kark, po czym popchnął przed sobą. Ślizgon był zbyt osłabiony i oszołomiony, by stawić jakikolwiek realny opór. Wiedział jedno – był ugotowany.

 

Profesor Minerwa McGonagall była kobietą surową i niezwykle poważną. Na jej twarzy rzadko można było zobaczyć uśmiech, a znacznie częściej gniewny grymas, skierowany najczęściej do hałasujących na korytarzach pierwszaków. Mimo podeszłego wieku lata nie odcisnęły na niej wyraźnego piętna, wciąż chodziła wyprostowana, a jej wzrok był twardy i wręcz przeszywający.

Takim właśnie spojrzeniem obrzuciła Scorpiusa, kiedy weszła do gabinetu. Miała na sobie jedynie koszulę nocną, przykrytą grubym, ciemnym szlafrokiem, najwyraźniej więc szykowała się do snu.

– Co się stało, Malfoy? – zapytała, podchodząc bliżej.

– Złapałem go jak szwendał się na siódmym piętrze – powiedział Flich nim Scorpio zdążył chociaż otworzyć usta. – Zapaskudził całą podłogę, a w kieszeni miał to.

Woźny wręczył dyrektorce książkę Scorpiusa, ta obrzuciła wolumin szybkim spojrzeniem, a potem zwróciła wzrok na Ślizgona.

– Co się stało z twoja ręką?

Po prawdzie nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć, ale widząc jej krytyczne spojrzenie, raczej trzeba było założyć, że cokolwiek powie, ona i tak domyśli się prawdy. Zbyt długo była nauczycielką, by nie wyczuć pisma nosem. Dlatego też postanowił milczeć.

– Panie Flich, proszę natychmiast zaprowadzić Malfoya do Skrzydła Szpitalnego i ma tam pozostać dopóki nie wezwę go z powrotem do siebie – zawyrokowała McGonagall.

Scorpio wolał na nią nie patrzeć, aż za dobrze rozumiał, co te słowa oznaczają. Kiedy tylko się wykuruje, zostanie osądzony i skazany, jak na Ślizgona przystało.

 

McGonagall zdjęła okulary i odłożyła je na blat dużego, mahoniowego biurka przy którym siedziała. Przetarła dłonią zmęczoną twarz i spojrzała na leżącą przed nią książkę. Był to wolumin, który Flich znalazł przy Malfoyu i który zapewne był przyczyną obrażeń chłopaka. Z pewnością dziecko w tym wieku nie powinno samo próbować podobnych rzeczy, nie bez kontroli i wsparcia kogoś bardziej doświadczonego. Całe szczęście, że skończyło się tylko na rannej ręce, równie dobrze mógł podobne pomysły przypłacić życiem. Co też przyszło mu do głowy, żeby próbować takich zaklęć?

Przelotnie spojrzała na stojącą w narożniku biurka fotografię. Spoglądał z niej jak zwykle spokojny i lekko uśmiechnięty Dumbledore.

– Co ja mam z nim zrobić, Albusie?

Mimo, że piastowała stanowisko dyrektora Hogwartu od ponad dwudziestu lat, czasami miała wrażenie, że nadal brakuje jej przenikliwości jaką posiadał jej poprzednik. On lepiej niż ktokolwiek, umiał rozpoznawać intencje osób z którymi miał styczność. Tylko Dumbledore od początku nie ufał Tomowi Riddlowi, jakby przeczuwając, kim może się stać w przyszłości.

Przeszedł ją nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Dlaczego właśnie w tej chwili pomyślała o Voldemorcie? Czy to dlatego, że wczorajszego wieczoru, kiedy spojrzała na Malfoya, zobaczyła we wzroku tego młodego Ślizgona tyle gniewu i nienawiści?

Próbowała za wszelką cenę odrzucić tę myśl, ale przez całą noc ją prześladowała. Nie trudno było zgadnąć, że chłopak sam próbował opanować zaklęcia, które daleko wykraczały ponad to, co powinien teraz umieć. Nie bez znaczenia był również fakt, że należał do Slytherinu, z którego wywodziło się najwięcej czarnoksiężników.

Czy to możliwe, że tuż pod jej nosem, w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi wyrastał im kolejny mroczny mag? A jeśli tak, to co miała zrobić, żeby temu zapobiec.

Naraz pukanie do drzwi wyrwało ją z rozmyślań. Po chwili do środka wszedł Teodor Willick, obecny nauczyciel Obrony przed Czarną Magią.

– Wzywała mnie pani?

McGonagall skinęła głową i wskazała mu krzesło stojące naprzeciwko biurka. Willick był młodym, ambitnym mężczyzną, który szybko po ukończeniu Hogwartu zdał potrzebne certyfikaty i już w wieku niespełna trzydziestu lat zasiadł wśród rady pedagogicznej. Był w tej chwili najmłodszym nauczycielem, a jednocześnie jego aparycja i zachowanie wzbudzało wręcz niezdrowe zainteresowanie wśród uczennic, co sama dyrektorka uważała za mocno niewłaściwe.

Teraz jednak nie to miało być przedmiotem dyskusji.

– Chciałam cię zapytać o Scorpiusa Malfoya i twoją opinię o nim?

Willick spojrzał na nią nieco zaskoczony, a potem jego wyraz twarzy wyraźnie stwardniał.

– Jest arogancki i krnąbrny, ignoruje polecenia, nie wykonuje zadań na zajęciach, zazwyczaj nie jest również do nich przygotowany. Najczęściej po prostu siedzi gdzieś w ostatniej ławce i zajmuje się rzeczami zupełnie niezwiązanymi z przedmiotem lekcji.

McGonagall pokiwała głową. Po prawdzie nie spodziewała się niczego innego.

– Rozumiem, że jego oceny nie są zadowalające.

Willick zawahał się przez moment.

– Jego średnia jest poważnie zaniżona przez braki prac domowych i aktywności podczas zajęć. Jednak na zaliczeniach praktycznych zawsze osiąga notę co najmniej powyżej oczekiwań.

McGonagall westchnęła nieznacznie. Można było tego oczekiwać. Jeśli Malfoy sięgał po zaklęcia z tamtej księgi, to obecny program Obrony przed Czarną Magią nie stanowił dla niego wyzwania.

– Mogę poznać powody dla których pyta mnie pani o tego chłopaka? Coś przeskrobał?

Zupełnie nie spodobał jej się cień uśmiechu jaki przeszedł po twarzy Willicka, kiedy wypowiadał ostatnie słowa.

– To nie jest przedmiotem naszej rozmowy. Dziękuję za twoją opinię, Teodorze.

Młody nauczyciel skrzywił się nieznacznie, ale ostatecznie pod naporem spojrzenia dyrektorki, podniósł się z krzesła i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Nim jednak opuścił gabinet, zatrzymał się i odwrócił.

– Jeśli mogę wyrazić swoją prywatną opinię, to uważam, że takich jak Malfoy powinno się usunąć ze szkoły. Nie wnoszą nic prócz fermentu i swoich niezdrowych idei.

– A jakież to idee on przyniósł ze sobą?

– Naprawdę mnie pani o to pyta? Przecież oboje wiemy, kim jest jego ojciec. I wystarczy spojrzeć na niego, by wiedzieć, że niedaleko padło jabłko od jabłoni.

McGonagall spojrzała na niego przeszywająco, ale nic nie odpowiedziała, jedynie nieznacznie skinęła głową, definitywnie kończąc ich rozmowę.

Sama przed sobą nie chciała przyznać, że patrząc na Scorpiusa też miała podobne skojarzenia. Aż za dobrze pamiętała jak dla Draco skończyła się współpraca z Voldemortem i jak blisko było do czynów, które na zawsze przekreśliłyby jego życie. Czy jego syn miał takie same skłonności? A jeśli tak, czy wydalenie go ze szkoły cokolwiek rozwiąże? A może już teraz powinna zgłosić swoje obawy do Ministerstwa? Skrzywiła się na tę myśl, polityka obecnego Ministra Magii wobec wszystkich pośrednio, bądź bezpośrednio powiązanych z Voldemortem, była jasna i jednoznaczna. Z pewnością więc nie mogła postąpić pochopnie.

Kilka minut później znów usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Tym razem jej gabinet odwiedził Leonard Smilthon obecny nauczyciel Eliksirów i jednocześnie opiekun Slytherinu. Był to pewien paradoks trwający od ostatniej wojny, gdyż stojący przed nią, dobiegający sześćdziesiątki mężczyzna nie był nawet Ślizgonem, lecz Puchonem co wyraźnie odzwierciedlało się tak w jego zachowaniu, jak i temperamencie. Wynikało to z faktu, że Ministerstwo definitywnie zabraniało komukolwiek z domu Slytherina pełnić funkcję nauczyciela w Hogwarcie, a co za tym idzie, nie było nikogo wśród rady pedagogicznej, kto mógłby zostać opiekunem tego domu.

Smilthon był człowiekiem dość jowialny, dobrotliwym i nie wchodzącym z nikim w konflikty. Do uczniów podchodził z wielkim sercem i po prawdzie czasami można było mu zarzucić brak bardziej zdecydowanych wymagań, ale z tegoż samego powodu cieszył się dużą sympatią i uczniowie chętnie uczęszczali na jego zajęcia.

Minerwa zawsze zastanawiała się z pewnym przekąsem, czy Severus nie przewraca się w grobie, kiedy widzi, że jego miejsce zajął ktoś taki.

– W czym mogę pomóc, pani dyrektor? – zapytał Leonard, siadając na wskazanym krześle.

– Chciałam cię zapytać, o jednego z twoich uczniów – Scorpiusa Malfoya. Jakie masz o nim zdanie?

– Młody Malfoy? Niewiele mogę ci o nim powiedzieć, bo jest jednym z tych moich uczniów, z którymi nie udało mi się wejść w bliższy kontakt. Wiem, że początkowo, na pierwszym roku był bardzo żywiołowy i równie zaangażowany jak inne dzieciaki, ale z czasem nastąpiła w nim jakaś zmiana. Jest złośliwy i parokrotnie widziałem, że bywa również agresywny w stosunku do innych uczniów, zwłaszcza nie należących do Slytherinu. Co jeszcze? Zazwyczaj trzyma się z dwójką swoich kolegów z pokoju – Karlem Campbellem i młodym Nottem.

– A na twoich zajęciach?

– Nie jest wybitnym uczniem, brakuje mu cierpliwości do warzenia eliksirów i szybko się zniechęca. Jego stosunek do lekcji pozostawia ogólnie wiele do życzenia.

– A czy w ostatnim czasie zauważyłeś coś dodatkowo niepokojącego?

Smilthon zamyślił się na chwilę.

– Wydaje mi się, że od powrotu z przerwy świątecznej wszystkie jego negatywne zachowania przybrały na sile. Często jest nieprzygotowany, odmawia współpracy i dwukrotnie przyłapałem go na spaniu w czasie zajęć.

W tym momencie wszystko ułożyło się w jedną logiczną całość. Najwyraźniej wtedy musiał wejść w posiadanie księgi i zapewne poświęcał wiele ze swojego wolnego czasu, może nawet kosztem snu, by poznać zawarte w niej formuły.

– Poza tym niestety często widzę jak wchodzi w utarczki słowne z Gryfonami – kontynuował mężczyzna. – To zjawisko oczywiście nie dotyczy tylko Malfoya, ale w jego przypadku często przybiera bardzo ostre formy.

McGonagall skinęła głową, przyjmując do wiadomości jego oświadczenie.

– Czy wpakował się w jakieś kłopoty?

Dyrektorka westchnęła nieznacznie.

– Tego jeszcze nie wiem, dopiero próbuję wybadać sprawę.

Nie miała ochoty wyjawiać przy łagodnym Leonardzie jak ciężkie są jej własne przemyślenia.

– Mam nadzieję, że to nic poważnego. Wiesz, zawsze jak na niego patrzę, towarzyszy mi takie dziwne wrażenie, że jest mu niewygodnie we własnej skórze, jeśli rozumiesz co mam na myśli.

McGonagall spojrzała na niego pytająco, na skutek czego Smilthon zmieszał się nieznacznie.

– Chodzi mi o to, że ten dzieciak stale zachowuje się, jakby chciał być w innym miejscu i czasie, jakby uwierało go, to kim jest. Kilka razy próbowałem z nim rozmawiać, ale niestety nie chciał nawiązać ze mną dialogu. Jest bardzo nieufny.

– Rozumiem, wezmę to pod uwagę. Dziękuję, Leonardzie.

Mężczyzna podniósł się z krzesła, pożegnał uprzejmie i opuścił gabinet.

Dyrektorka wstała od biurka i podeszła do okna. Na zewnątrz rozciągał się pochmurny, wczesnowiosenny krajobraz. Resztki śniegu zmywane były przez drobny, choć rzęsisty deszcz. Kobieta westchnęła ciężko, czując na barkach nie tylko wszystkie przeżyte lata, ale również ciężar spoczywającej na niej odpowiedzialności.

 

Scorpio leżał na łóżku w Skrzydle Szpitalnym i bezmyślnie patrzył w sufit. Prawa ręka rwała go niemiłosiernie, a w ustach wciąż czuł smak wszystkich tych paskudnych eliksirów, którymi poiła go pani Pomfrey. Mimo, że od wypadku minęły już niemal dwie doby, to jego stan wciąż pozostawiał wiele do życzenia. Co prawda kości powoli wracały na miejsce i zrastały się, a skóra przestała odpadać płatami, ale ponoć palce odzyska najwcześniej za cztery, pięć dni.

Wszystko to jednak nie miało większego znaczenia, bo nie był nawet pewien czy w ogóle tak długo pozostanie w Hogwarcie. Gdzieś w głębi wciąż tliła się iskierka nadziei, że może sprawa rozejdzie się po kościach, ale w rzeczywistości nie miał złudzeń. Zapewne już teraz dyrektorka wysyłała sowę do Ministerstwa, by otrzymać wytyczne, co powinna zrobić z tak krnąbrnym i niepokornym Ślizgonem. A te mogły być tylko jedne. Znał ryzyko, wiedział, że ta wiedza była dla niego zakazana, ale nie potrafił powstrzymać pokusy.

W pewnej chwili ciszę Skrzydła Szpitalnego zakłócił dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Scorpio spodziewał się zobaczyć panią Pomfrey z naręczem kolejnych eliksirów, ale zamiast tego do środka wszedł Potter. Gryfon rozejrzał się po dość rozległym pomieszczeniu, a potem podszedł do łóżka, na którym leżał Scorpius.

– Nie było cię dziś na Eliksirach – zaczął bez wstępu, uprzedzając nasuwające się w pierwszej kolejność pytanie.

Ślizgon nie musiał również pytać, skąd Potter wiedział, gdzie go szukać, w końcu był szczęśliwym posiadaczem magicznej mapy.

– Co się stało?

Scorpio wzruszył ramionami.

– Drobny błąd w sztuce.

– Nie masz ręki.

– A ty charyzmy, ale mnie przynajmniej przejdzie za kilka dni.

O dziwno Gryfon nie odgryzł się, a jedynie uśmiechnął nieznacznie, po czym usiadł w nogach łóżka.

– Powinieneś bardziej uważać, bo następnym razem możesz stracić głowę.

Ślizgon prychnął. Stanowczo wolał nie zagłębiać się w kwestię, że nie miał większych szans na dalsze eksperymenty. Będzie dobrze, jeśli w ogóle pozwolą mu zostać w szkole. Tymczasem co innego go zainteresowało.

– Co tutaj robisz?

Potter wyraźnie się zmieszał i spojrzał w stronę jednego z okien.

– Chciałem sprawdzić, czy nadajesz się by jutro pomóc mi w cieplarni. Parafasola już wykiełkowała i teraz trzeba ją rozsadzać.

– Obawiam się, że tym razem jesteś skazany na samego siebie.

Gryfon skrzywił się nieznacznie.

– Tak myślałem – mruknął, po czym wstał z łóżka. – W takim razie kuruj się.

Potter skinął głową i dość pośpiesznie ruszył w stronę wyjścia, odprowadzany czujnym spojrzeniem Scorpiusa. Pośpiech był w pełni zrozumiały, zapewne ostatnie czego Gryfon pragnął, to żeby ktokolwiek zobaczył go odwiedzającego Ślizgona. Choć z drugiej strony zapewne nie przyszedł tutaj, by zapytać się o pracę cieplarni. Potter był naprawdę naiwny, jeśli myślał, że jego zainteresowanie cokolwiek zmienia. Co by nie zrobił i tak dzieliła ich przepaść.

Scorpius nie mógł zresztą zbyt długo zastanawiać się nad tą kwestią, bo chwilę później przyszła pani Pomfrey. Pielęgniarka zaaplikowała mu kolejny eliksir przeciwbólowy, opatrzyła rękę, zawiązała mu ją na temblaku i kazała iść do pani dyrektor. Jego czas się skończył.

 

Niewiele pamiętał z poprzedniej wizyty w gabinecie McGonagall, chyba był zbyt oszołomiony bólem i upływem krwi. Teraz zresztą też nie bardzo zwracał uwagę na otoczenie, gdyż jego wzrok skupiony był na surowym, naznaczonym licznymi zmarszczkami, obliczu dyrektorki. Nie podobało mu się spojrzenie kobiety. Było ostre, oceniające i potępiające. Z pewnością w ostatnich dwóch dniach zdążyła sobie już dokładnie wyrobić o nim zdanie i teraz niczym prawdziwy sędzia, wyda sprawiedliwy wyrok. Sprawiedliwy według gryfońskich standardów. Bo przecież Scorpio nie mógł zapomnieć, że poza wszystkim dyrektorka Hogwartu była Gryfonem z krwi i kości, co niemal automatycznie stawiało go na przegranej pozycji.

– Usiądź, Malfoy – odezwała się, wskazując mu krzesło.

Uważając na wciąż obolałą rękę, opadł na spory, kunsztownie rzeźbiony mebel. Wciąż jednak pozostał wyprostowany i nie spuszczał wzroku z kobiety. Nie zamierzał ugiąć się pod jej słowami, jakąkolwiek karę dla niego przygotowała, przyjmie ją z podniesioną głową. Ostatecznie duma była jedną z tych nielicznych cech, których nie zdołali mu jeszcze odebrać.

McGonagall przez chwilę obserwowała go w milczeniu, a potem założyła okulary, które dotychczas leżały obok na wpół zapisanego pergaminu. Następnie sięgnęła po zarekwirowaną księgę i zaczęła ją wertować.

– Zaklęcie Proteusza, tak? – zapytała niespodziewanie.

Scorpius spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie, więc dodała.

– To ono spowodowało twoje obrażenia, mam rację?

Chłopak pokiwał nieznacznie głową.

– To dość typowe w przypadku błędów w tym konkretnym zaklęciu. Nie jesteś pierwszym, który źle zdefiniował obiekty objęte czarem. Miałeś wiele szczęścia, że skończyło się tylko na ręce.

Scorpius zacisnął zęby, najwyraźniej postanowiła go jeszcze uszczęśliwić pogadanką na temat niebezpieczeństw związanych z magią.

– Brałem pod uwagę ryzyko – mruknął.

– Czyżby? – Nagle głos dyrektorki stężał. Kobieta wstała z fotela i zaczęła okrążać biurko. – W roku tysiąc dziewięćset pięćdziesiątym czwartym, Rosjanin Alojzy Czostyn w podobny sposób pozbawił się większość narządów wewnętrznych. Uzdrowiciele nie zdołali zrekonstruować wszystkich i po dziś dzień mężczyzna ten nie mówi, nie je, a swoje potrzeby fizjologiczne załatwia przez otwór w brzuchu. W siedemdziesiątym trzecim, Emilia Potwick na skutek pośpiesznie wykonanego zaklęcia Proteusza, straciła dwie trzecie kory mózgowej i dziś znajduje się w Świętym Mungu w stanie wegetatywnym. Tylko w latach osiemdziesiątych zanotowano osiemnaście zgonów związanych z błędnym wykorzystaniem tego konkretnego zaklęcia. Czy naprawdę uwzględniałeś takie ryzyko, Malfoy?

Zadając ostatnie pytanie dyrektorka stanęła tuż przed nim i spojrzała na niego krytycznie. Wbrew wcześniejszym założeniom, nie zdołał utrzymać kontaktu wzrokowego i spojrzał w bok, jednocześnie silnie zaciskając pięść lewej ręki. Najwyraźniej nie tylko postanowiła go ukarać, ale jeszcze wcześniej odpowiednio upokorzyć.

– Nie – wymamrotał ledwo słyszalnie.

Kątem oka dostrzegł jak McGonagall kiwa głową.

– Właśnie, nie znałeś ryzyka, bo miałeś tylko książkę z formułami, a nie zatroszczyłeś się wcześniej o zdobycie odpowiedniej wiedzy. Zakładam, że uznałeś iż nie jest ci ona do niczego potrzebna. Typowy błąd nowicjusza.

Scorpius doskonale wiedział, że nic co teraz powie i tak nie zmieni jego sytuacji, więc po prostu milczał.

– Wbrew temu co zapewne teraz myślisz, doskonale znam takich jak ty. Stawiasz się wyżej niż inni, uważasz, że ciebie nie dotyczą ogólnie przyjęte zasady, że jesteś ponad tak trywialne kwestie.

Ślizgon nie mógł odeprzeć wrażenia, że McGonagall nie mówi teraz o nim, a raczej z pewnością nie tylko o nim.

– Nie mniej takie podejście bardzo często kończy się w mniej lub bardziej tragiczny sposób. Ty również wykazałeś się skrajną nieodpowiedzialnością i teraz ponosisz tego konsekwencje.

Scorpius ponownie spojrzał w surową twarz dyrektorki. Wiedział, co za chwilę usłyszy i czuł się na to mentalnie przygotowany. Po prawdzie, to przede wszystkim chciał już stąd wyjść, pozbyć się tego uczucia, że jest prześwietlany przez jej spojrzenie. Miał dość wysłuchiwania jej gryfońskich racji.

O dziwo jednak, kiedy popatrzył na profesor McGonagall, ta skrzywiła się nieznacznie, odwróciła wzrok i podeszła do okna. Wyglądała na nieco zmieszaną, zupełnie jakby nie była do końca przekonana o słuszności swoich decyzji... zastanawiające.

– Kiedy zagoi się twoja ręka – zaczęła, nie patrząc w jego stronę. – Do odwołania, w ramach kary, będziesz trzy razy w tygodniu przychodził tutaj po lekcjach.

Chyba pierwszy raz w czasie tej rozmowy Scorpio nie zdołał ukryć zaskoczenia. Już chciał coś powiedzieć, ale kobieta uciszyła go gestem ręki.

– To wszystko. Jesteś na razie wolny, Malfoy.

Ślizgon jeszcze przez moment przyglądał się jej badawczo, a potem wziął głęboki oddech i dbając, by nie urazić ręki, podniósł się z krzesła. Nie zamierzał dziękować, ani okazywać szacunku, którego po prawdzie nie czuł, więc po prostu się odwrócił i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

Był przekonany, że McGonagall wyrzuci go ze szkoły, zamiast tego postanowiła dręczyć go transmutacją, dopóki sam nie zrezygnuje. Nie rozumiał tego i to frustrowało go bardziej niż cokolwiek innego.

– Malfoy, jeszcze jedno – zatrzymała go, kiedy już chwytał za klamkę.

Niechętnie odwrócił się, by zobaczyć, że wyraz twarzy kobiety nieco się zmienił. Wcześniejsza surowość ustąpiła pola ciekawości.

– Mógłbyś mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego od dwóch miesięcy przesiadujesz z Potterem w cieplarni?

 

Trzy dni później wyszedł ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego z wyglądającą jak nowa i zupełnie sprawną prawą ręką. Było to o tyle korzystne, że jego zabandażowana ręka budziła spore zainteresowanie i po dziś dzień Zack miał do niego pretensje, iż nie chciał wyjawić mu skąd nabawił się podobnych obrażeń. Może Zachary był jego współlokatorem i najlepszym kumplem w Slytherinie, ale z pewnością Scorpio nie ufał mu na tyle, żeby zdradzać się ze wszystkimi swoimi sekretami.

– O widzę, że przestałeś być jednorękim bandytą – zaśmiał się blondyn, kiedy Scorpius dołączył do pozostałych przy stole w Wielkiej Sali.

– Nie da się zaprzeczyć. Pomfrey wykonała kawał dobrej roboty, nawet nie czuję sztywności w stawach – stwierdził Scorpio, jednocześnie zginając i rozprostowując palce.

– Jak następnym razem postanowisz podlewać Wierzbę Bijącą, to weź ze sobą przynajmniej jakieś grabie do obrony.

– Możesz insynuować do woli i tak nic ci nie powiem.

– Jesteś skończonym draniem. Połowa Slytherinu już obstawiła, co ci się stało. Jeśli nie wyciągnę z ciebie prawdy, to cały zakład pójdzie na marne.

Scorpio uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

– Miałem bliskie spotkanie z magicznym kieliszkiem. Jemu odpadła nóżka, a mnie ręka.

Zachary parsknął śmiechem.

– Jesteś nienormalny. Jeśli już masz zmyślać, to przynajmniej wysiliłbyś się na jakieś wiarygodne kłamstwo.

– A mnie podoba się taka wersja – odezwał się niespodziewanie Karl. – Obstawię taki wariant i zgarnę całą pulę dla siebie.

Zack zamyślił się przez chwilę.

– Ty wiesz, to wcale nie taki głupi pomysł. Przyjacielu, rozumujesz jak prawdziwy Ślizgon – skwitował, klepiąc Karla po ramieniu, a potem zwrócił się w stronę Scorpiusa. – Czyli przyjmujemy za wersję ostateczną, że straciłeś rękę w starciu z czarodziejską zastawą?

Scorpio zaśmiał się, słysząc takie podsumowanie, ale koniec końców pokiwał głową. Prawda i tak nie miała większego znaczenia, przynajmniej dla nich.

 

Ślizgon wszedł do oranżerii, gdzie Potter właśnie zamiatał podłogę po skończonej pracy. Widząc go Gryfon skinął głową na powitanie.

Scorpio usiadł na jednym z wolnych krzeseł i spokojnie obserwował.

– Nie musisz już tutaj przychodzić – odezwał się w końcu, kiedy Potter odłożył szczotkę i otrzepał ręce.

– To prawda, profesor McGonagall cofnęła moją karę, ale chciałem jeszcze dokończyć to, czego nie zdążyłem ostatnim razem.

Scorpius prychnął z dezaprobatą. Trzeba być Gryfonem, by dobrowolnie kontynuować własną karę.

– A co z tobą?

Ślizgon wzruszył ramionami.

– Trudno powiedzieć. Mam wrażenie, że chyba nie zamierza mnie już pociągać do odpowiedzialności za to zamieszanie z Krukonami. Zresztą i tak będę kiblować na dodatkowych zajęciach przez większość tygodnia.

– I tak miałeś szczęście.

– Ta... miłosierdzie McGonagall nie zna granic.

Potter spojrzał na niego krytycznie.

– Nie to miałem na myśli. Chodziło mi raczej o twoją rękę. Mogło się skończyć dużo gorzej.

Scorpio westchnął, nie kryjąc irytacji.

– Jeśli ty też zaczniesz mi prawić kazania, to wychodzę.

Potter uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

– Dyrektorka dała ci wykład.

– Coś w tym sensie – mruknął Scorpius. – Powiedziała, że mogłem skończyć jako warzywo.

– Nieźle. Ale to w sumie w jej stylu. Kiedy ja u niej wylądowałem, stwierdziła, że równie dobrze następne czary mógłbym rzucać trzymając różdżkę w zębach.

Scorpio uśmiechnął się lekko. W sumie to nie wiedział po co tutaj przyszedł, nie musiał już towarzyszyć Potterowi, bo jego kara dobiegła końca z chwilą, gdy Ślizgon został przyciśnięty przez McGonagall. Zresztą w tamtym momencie było mu tak kompletnie wszystko jedno, że nawet nie miał pomysłu na dobre kłamstwo. Wolał także nie zastanawiać się skąd dyrektorka posiadała tę wiedzę, a może wiedziała od początku? Wyglądała na taką, przed którą trudno jest cokolwiek ukryć.

Nie mniej najwyraźniej jakimś szczęśliwym zrządzeniem losu, miało mu się upiec, tak wysadzenie Wieży Południowej, jak i samowolka w Pokoju Życzeń. Oczywiście za kilka miesięcy będzie rzygał transmutacją, ale to i tak niewielka cena. A kiedy wszystko przycichnie... nie zamierzał siedzieć z założonymi rękoma.

Tymczasem jednak przyszedł tutaj, wiedziony jakąś niezbyt konkretną myślą. Po prawdzie to przez ten czas zdążył przywyknąć do prac w oranżerii i chyba w jakimś stopniu będzie mu tego brakować. Potter z pewnością nie był najlepszym kompanem pod słońcem, ale jak na Gryfona i tak był bardziej znośny niż większość jego pobratymców. Więc w jakimś stopniu, choć duma nie pozwalała mu tego otwarcie przyznać, jego towarzystwa też będzie mu brakowało.

Widząc, że Potter zabiera swoje rzeczy i szykuje się do wyjścia, sam również wstał i ruszył do drzwi.

– Do zobaczenia na Eliksirach – rzucił Gryfon.

– Jasne – odparł Scorpio i wyszedł z cieplarni.

 

Niestety wyleczenie ręki miało też jedną przykrą konsekwencję. Tego samego dnia wieczorem Scorpius znalazł się przed drzwiami gabinetu dyrektorki. Ostatnie na co miał w tej chwili ochotę, to znowu oglądać jej pełną srogości i lat doświadczeń twarz. Co by nie mówić, to w jakimś stopniu czuł przed tą kobietą respekt. Z łatwością potrafiła go rozgryźć i co więcej wydawało się, że nic co dzieje się w Hogwarcie, nie jest w stanie na dłuższą metę umknąć jej uwadze. A ponad wszystko, kiedy Scorpio przemyślał to na spokojnie, musiał przyznać, że w wielu aspektach niestety miała rację. Powinien się lepiej przygotować, nie działać tak pochopnie i lepiej przewidzieć wszelkie możliwe komplikacje. Pod tym względem wiedział, że więcej nie popełni tego błędu w przyszłości. O ile oczywiście dane mu będzie jeszcze kiedykolwiek w czasie nauki tutaj dostać w swoje ręce podobną książkę.

I tak zakrawało na cud, że McGonagall nie posądziła go o jakieś czarnoksięskie próby, ostatecznie był Ślizgonem, więc takie skojarzenie było jak najbardziej na miejscu. A mimo to czuł narastającą frustrację. Jeden błąd i teraz przez długie miesiące zapewne nie dane mu będzie ćwiczyć jakieś przyzwoitej magii. Znowu pozostanie mu tkwienie na nudnych zajęciach i patrzenie jak inni męczą się z opanowaniem nawet prostych czarów.

Nagle przypomniał sobie, jak próbował wyjaśnić Potterowi czemu jego zaklęcie Protego jest wadliwe. Gryfon mimo szczerych chęci, chyba nie do końca ogarniał naturę swoich błędów i opuścił cieplarnie tylko bardziej sfrustrowany. Albo Potter nie ma predyspozycji w tym kierunku, albo ze Scorpiusa taki marny nauczyciel.

Odrzucając jednak te wszystkie rozważania na bok, Ślizgon wziął głęboki wdech i zapukał w drzwi gabinetu. Po chwili szorstki głos McGonagall zaprosił go do środka.

Dyrektorka siedziała przy biurku i, ku zdumieniu Scorpiusa, czytała jego książkę. Kiedy podszedł bliżej spojrzała na niego znad okularów.

– Siadaj, Malfoy – powiedziała, a kiedy spełnił polecenie, pociągnęła dalej. – Zakładam, że Zaklęcie Proteusza nie było pierwszym, które próbowałeś z tej księgi.

Ślizgon niechętnie pokiwał głową.

– Kilka – mruknął, ale kiedy zobaczył krytyczne spojrzenie dyrektorki, szybko się poprawił. – Kilkanaście. – Nagle ogarnęła go frustracja i dalsze słowa wypowiadał z niekrytą już złością. – Od początku tego semestru nauczyłem się z niej dwudziestu trzech zaklęć. Ale co to panią obchodzi? Wymaże mi je pani z pamięci, żebym nie mógł wykorzystać ich do niecnych celów?

Coraz bardziej nie podobało mu się spojrzenie McGonagall, naprawdę zaczął się obawiać, że trafił w samo sedno. Zastanawiał się czy zgodnie z prawem dyrektorka mogła to zrobić, a potem pomyślał, że przecież jego i tak nie ochroni prawo ustanowione przez Gryfonów.

– Jakie to były zaklęcia?

Scorpius z pamięci wymienił nazwy poznanych czarów, czując jak coraz silniej zaciska szczęki. Słuchając go dyrektorka ponownie zaczęła wertować książkę.

– A dlaczego to pominąłeś? – zapytała, kładąc przed nim otwarty tom.

Ślizgon nachylił się, odczytał nazwę, po czym wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie wiedziałem czym jest Formuła Nortona. Próbowałem znaleźć coś na ten temat w bibliotece, ale nie trafiłem na nic sensownego.

Niespodziewanie McGonagall wstała od biurka i na dłuższą chwilę zniknęła za drzwiami, które prawdopodobnie prowadziły do jej prywatnych kwater. Scorpio nerwowo zaciskał świeżo odzyskane palce, wciąż zachodząc w głowę, co zamierza zrobić dyrektorka. Z pewnością pierwsze założenie, iż będzie tutaj kiblował nad transmutacją było błędne. Co więc miał robić?

Po jakiś trzech minutach McGonagall wróciła do gabinetu, trzymając w ręku kolejny, oprawiony w skórę wolumin, który położyła przed Scorpiusem.

– Strona sto dwudziesta piąta.

Szczerze zaintrygowany, posłuszne wykonał polecenie i po chwili miał przed oczami rozpisaną i szczegółowo objaśnioną nieszczęsną Formułę Nortona.

Nagle poczuł jak coś dziwnie ściska go w dołku. Po prawdzie bał się wyciągać zbyt pochopne wnioski, ale jak inaczej mógł wyjaśnić to, co właśnie miał przed sobą? Przeniósł zdziwione spojrzenie na kobietę.

– Czytaj, Malfoy. Nie mamy całego dnia – dodała McGonagall, ponownie siadając za biurkiem.

 

Scorpio leżał na łóżku w Dormitorium i gapił się w sufit. Mimo, że było już grubo po północy, wciąż nie potrafił zasnąć. Po prawdzie wciąż był zbyt zdenerwowany. Choć jeśli miał być szczery sam ze sobą, to bardziej niż zdenerwowanie czuł raczej ekscytację. Taką samą jaką odczuwał w czasie pierwszych wizyt w Pokoju Życzeń.

Kiedy szedł do gabinetu dyrektorki przez myśl mu nie przeszło, ze McGonagall postanowi w ramach tych zajęć dalej uczyć go zaklęć. Jego – Ślizgona i syna śmierciożercy. Było to z całą pewnością pogwałceniem wszystkich obecnie panujących zasad, a przecież Gryfoni z założenia są praworządni. Najwyraźniej jednak dyrektorka postanowiła zignorować wytyczne Ministerstwa i działać zgodnie z własnymi przekonaniami. Co próbowała w ten sposób osiągnąć? I czemu chciała mu pomóc? Szczerze mówiąc, bał się dopytywać o szczegóły, by przypadkiem nie zmieniła zdania.

Nie mógł też nie doceniać zalet nauki z kimś posiadającym tak rozległą wiedzę. W ciągu tych kilku godzin opanował jedno z zaklęć, na którym sromotnie poległ ucząc się samodzielnie. Jak wiele mógłby osiągnąć, korzystając z pomocy McGonagall?

Pytanie tylko czy był gotowy zaufać tej kobiecie i uwierzyć w szczerość jej intencji? Jaki mogła mieć cel w tym wszystkim? Raczej wątpliwe, by interesował ją rozwój osobisty Scorpiusa. Ale w takim razie cóż to było takiego? Czego mogła od niego chcieć? A może po prostu w ten specyficzny sposób próbowała mieć go na oku? Jeśli tak, to dlaczego w takich, a nie innych słowach zakończyła ich rozmowę?

 

– _Posłuchaj, Malfoy – powiedziała McGonagall, kiedy zbierał się do wyjścia. – Nie musisz tutaj przychodzić, decyzję zostawiam tobie. Nie chcę jednak więcej słyszeć, że uprawiasz samowolkę gdzieś po kątach._

 

Tak, z pewnością chciała mieć go na oku. Najwyraźniej liczyła, że jeśli umożliwi mu naukę u siebie, to on nie będzie próbował niczego na własną rękę.

Czy zamierzał skorzystać z jej propozycji? Cóż, byłby skończonym głupcem, gdyby tego nie zrobił.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps.  
> To pierwszy rozdział, gdzie pojawia się inny POV niż Scorpius. Przyznaję, że długo wahałam się czy wprowadzać sceny opisane z punktu widzenia McGonagall czy może jednak kurczowo trzymać się tylko opisu zdarzeń śledzonych ze Scorpio. Ostatecznie podjęłam tę rękawicę, co jednocześnie otworzyło furtkę dla innych postaci. Nie mniej to wciąż Scorpio pozostaje głównym bohaterem i jeśli pojawią się jakieś inne POV, to będą to raczej wyjątki potwierdzające regułę.


	9. IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witajcie, przed wami kolejny rozdział mojego dziełka. Przyznaję, że jest w tej części dość duże natężenie rozkmin Scorpiusa, liczę jednak że was nie zanudzi.  
> Jednocześnie mam gorącą prośbę do osób zaglądających tutaj, zostawcie po sobie ślad w postaci komentarza. Bardzo ciekawa jestem (chyba jak każdy autor) waszej opinii i tego jak odbieracie tę historię.   
> Życzę miłej lektury.

IX

 

Scorpio siedział po nos zakopany w książkach, które zalegały na niemal całej powierzchniblatu. Zajmował jeden z ostatnich rzędów w czytelni i doszkalał się z zagadnień, które na odchodne poleciła mu sprawdzić profesor McGonagall. Jeśli rzeczywiście zamierzał kontynuować naukę pod jej przewodnictwem, to nie chciał wyjść na ignoranta. Co prawda, nie było to najciekawsze zajęcie na niedzielne popołudnie, ale jako alternatywę miał szachy czarodziejów z Zackiem, bądź obstawianie wyników Quidditcha z Karlem. Ani jedno, ani drugie nie wydawało się rozrywką, nad której brakiem specjalnie by ubolewał.

Biorąc pod uwagę porę dnia, był obecnie jedynym gościem biblioteki i nawet pani Pince gdzieś zniknęła, najwyraźniej stwierdzając, że dla jednego ucznia nie warto tracić niedzielnego popołudnia. Stąd zarówno w przytulnej czytelni, jak i między regałami panowała cisza.

W którymś momencie została jednak zakłócona przez cichy szczęk otwieranych drzwi. Scorpio tylko nieznacznie podniósł wzrok i z trudem stłumił westchnienie irytacji. Do środka wszedł Albus Potter i raczej nie zamierzał czytać książek, bo od razu ruszył w stronę Ślizgona. Przeklęta Mapa Huncwotów, gdziekolwiek się nie zaszyje, drań i tak go znajdzie.

Wsparł ciężką głowę na ręce i obrzucił Gryfona krytycznym spojrzeniem. Ten niestety albo nie dostrzegał, albo nie chciał dostrzec, że nie jest tutaj mile widziany, bo zatrzymał się kilka kroków przed ławką, uśmiechnął lekko i wyciągnął różdżkę.

Zapewne, gdyby ktokolwiek inny wyjął różdżkę w obecności Scorpiusa, ten poczułby się zaniepokojony. Tym razem jednak doskonale wiedział, o co chodzi.

– _Rictusempra –_ wypowiedział zaklęcie w stronę Pottera.

– _Protego!_

Czar Scorpiusa przeszył powietrze i rozbił się o postawioną przez Gryfona tarczę.

– Brawo, opanowałeś podstawowe zaklęcie obronne. Teraz będziesz mógł się obronić, jak ktoś spróbuje wyczarować ci krosty na nosie.

Albus schował różdżkę i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

– Wreszcie jest bezbłędna. Jeśli znowu będę miał z czym problem, to wiem do kogo się zgłosić.

Scorpio pokręcił głową.

– Pisałem się na jednorazową usługę.

Gryfon chwycił jedno z pobliskich krzeseł i usiadł naprzeciwko.

– Czy w twoimpojęciu wszystko musi być transakcją wiązaną?

– Slytherin, pamiętasz?

– Czasami zdarza mi się zapomnieć, na przykład wtedy,kiedy przychodziłeś pomagać mi w cieplarni.

– Miałem w tym swój interes, nie jestem typem dobrego samarytanina.

– Jaktam sobie chcesz.

Potter wzruszył ramionami, zupełnie nieprzejęty komentarzami Scorpiusa. Ślizgon poważnie zastanawiał się, od kiedy Gryfon zaczął tak swobodnie czuć się w jego towarzystwie. Czyżbyod dnia, gdy razem byli w Pokoju Życzeń? Cokolwiek miało na to wpływ, Scorpio nie był przekonany, na ile odpowiada mu taki obrót spraw.

– Już nie obawiasz się, że ktoś zobaczy cię w moim towarzystwie? – zapytał, od niechcenia przerzucając kilka stron w książce przed sobą.

Potter pokręcił nieznacznie głową.

– Chyba mam to gdzieś. Staram się nie przejmować nadmiernie tym, kim jest mój ojciec. Hipokryzją byłoby branie pod uwagę kim jest twój. Wolę się skupić na tym, kim ty jesteś. A tak się składa, że ciebie lubię.Jesteś w porządku.

Scorpius uniósł brwi, patrząc na Gryfona niedowierzająco. Po prawdzie nie wiedział, jakby miał to skomentować. Na szczęście nie musiał, bo nagły trzask drzwi wzbudził ich czujność. Obaj spojrzeli w tamtą stronę, ale jedyne, co dane im było dostrzec, to kosmyki rudych włosów, a potem drzwi zamknęły się gwałtownie.

Ślizgon już chciał wstać i wybadać podejrzaną sprawę, jednak Albus powstrzymał go gestem ręki i sam podszedł w stronę wejścia do biblioteki. Gryfon wyjrzał na korytarz, zamienił z kimś kilka słów, po czym otworzył szerzej drzwi i wpuścił do środka niską, drobną dziewczynkę o rudych włosach. W pierwszej chwili Scorpio myślał, że to jakaś kolejna przedstawicielka klanu Weasleyów, ale była zbyt podobna z twarzy do Pottera.

Albus pociągnął ją za rękę w stronę ławki zajmowanej przez Scorpiusa.

– To Lily, moja młodsza siostra – wyjaśnił. – Nie przejmuj się jej dziwnym zachowaniem, strasznie się ciebie boi.

– Wcale się nie boję – żachnęła się dziewczynka. – Po prostu to Ślizgon.

Aha, od razu widać, że to James był autorytetem dla młodej Potterówny.

– Bez obaw, ja nie gryzę – rzucił Scorpio, uśmiechając się złośliwie. – Co najwyżej zatruwam innym życie, w końcu jestem wężem.

Lily cofnęła się o dwa kroki i spojrzała z pewnym niepokojem na brata. Potter jedynie nieznacznie pokręcił głową, a potem z powrotem usiadł na krześle, które zajmował wcześniej.

– Nikt nie każe ci tu z nami siedzieć.

Dziewczynka wydęła usta z frustracją i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

– Zostanę – odparła z naciskiem.

Scorpius westchnął ciężko. Jakby jednego Pottera było mu mało.

 

Lily Potter, choć drobna i wyraźnie przestraszona, już teraz zdradzała typowe cechy ucznia należącego do Gryffindoru. Nie zamierzała uciec przed nim z krzykiem, lecz zwalczała swój strach i stawała naprzeciwko niebezpieczeństwa z uniesioną głową. Fakt, że tak naprawdę Scorpius nie stanowił dla niej żadnego zagrożenia, nie miał tutaj większego znaczenia. Dla niej był plugawym, podstępnym Ślizgonem, żerującym na naiwności jej brata.

Nie zamierzał jednak przejmować się krytycznym spojrzeniem małej Gryfonki. Znacznie bardziej zainteresowało go coś innego.

– Myślałem, że rude włosy zarezerwowane są dla Weasleyów – powiedział spoglądając w stronę Albusa.

Ten zaśmiał się krótko i skinął głową.

– Lily wdała się w naszą matkę, która pochodzi z tej rodziny. Niestety, charakterek też po niej odziedziczyła.

Dziewczyna chwyciła się pod boki i spojrzała na brata z wyrzutem.

– Podobnie jak mama, mam samych starszych braci. Muszę sobie radzić.

– Chyba zapomniałaś, że mama miała ich sześciu, a ty tylko dwóch.

– Za to jakich! James wystarczy spokojnie za czterech, a ty wcale nie jesteś lepszy.

Nagle, obserwując tę scenę, Scorpius poczuł się bardzo nie na miejscu. To nie powinno go interesować, oni nie powinni go interesować. Żyli po drugiej stronie szklanego muru, w miejscu dla niego niedostępnym. Ich świat był prosty, a życie szczęśliwe. Po co w ogóle tutaj przyszli? Nie potrzebował ich towarzystwa, a tym bardziej zupełnie zbędna była mu wiedza, ilu braci posiadała ich matka. Nic go to nie obchodziło, miał inne, ciekawsze zajęcia. Oni mu tylko przeszkadzali.

Dlaczego więc nie potrafił się zdobyć na kilka szczerych słów, które skutecznie wygoniłyby ich z biblioteki?

– A ty masz rodzeństwo? – zapytała niespodziewanie Lily. Najwyraźniej musiała już nieco opanować wcześniejsze zdenerwowanie, bo jej głos brzmiał prawie neutralnie.

– Nie – odparł Scorpio, a widząc jak dziewczynka już otwiera usta, szybko dodał. – Rodzinna tradycja. Wśród Malfoyów od wieków zawsze był tylko jeden męski dziedzic.

– To... smutne.

Scorpius wzruszył ramionami, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć na taką deklarację. Nigdy nie zastanawiał się, jakby to było mieć rodzeństwo, nie czuł zresztą takiej potrzeby.

– Przynajmniej mam spokój – rzucił, ukrywając swoje rozterki pod złośliwością.

– I w czasie świąt jesteś sam z rodzicami?

Pytanie Gryfonki natychmiast przywołało wspomnienie jego ostatniej wizyty w domu i tego jak to wtedy wyglądało.

– Zazwyczaj – mruknął, coraz bardziej zirytowany tą rozmową. Naprawdę nie chciał zagłębiać się w swoje życie rodzinne. – Ale to nie ma znaczenia. I tak nie wybieram się w najbliższe święta do domu.

– Zostajesz w Hogwracie? – Tym razem zapytał Albus. – McGonagall ci kazała?

Scorpius miał stanowczo dość. Wstał z krzesła i zaczął zbierać rozłożone książki. Mimo szczerych chęci, nie zdołał w pełni ukryć zdenerwowania, bo jego gesty były bardziej nerwowe niż zwykle.

Zebrał wszystkie tomy na jeden stos i zaniósł je na biurko pani Pince, odprowadzany pytającym spojrzeniem Pottera. Miał ochotę po prostu stamtąd wyjść, ale gdzieś w głębi czuł, że byłby to jawny przejaw tchórzostwa, a tego nie zdzierżyłaby jego duma. Dlatego ostatecznie odwrócił się i spojrzał na parę Gryfonów znieukrywaną złością.

– Ostatnim razem,kiedy wróciłem na święta, tak pożarłem się z ojcem, że zagroził, iż wyrzuci mnie z domu. Nie mam ochoty dawać mu szansy spełnienia tej groźby.

Miny Potterów były bezcenne, zupełnie jakby nagle spłynęła na nich brutalna rzeczywistość, że nie wszyscy żyją w tak różowym świecie jak oni.

Czując mroczną satysfakcję, Scorpius ruszył w stronę drzwi.

– W takim razie jedź z nami – zawołała za nim Lily.

Ślizgon zatrzymał się w pół kroku i skrzywił z niesmakiem. Wyraźnie usłyszał w głosie Gryfonki coś, czego nigdy nie chciałby usłyszeć w swoim kierunku. W jednej chwili zebrało mu się na mdłości. Zacisnął pięści i wysyczał, nie patrząc w ich stronę.

– Udławcie się waszą litością. Nie chcę jej, tak samo jak nie potrzebuję waszego zainteresowania. Nie potrzebuję nikogo!

Wychodząc, silnie trzasnął drzwiami.

 

Zirytowany do granic możliwości, Scorpius nie mógł zasnąć przez długi czas, a kiedy już zdołał, to świt przyszedł nadspodziewanie szybko. Półprzytomny udał się na śniadanie, a potem niemal zasnął na Historii Magii. Nie lepiej było na Wróżbiarstwie, zwłaszcza, że rozłożone w sali poduszki i zapalone kadzidełka skutecznie otępiały resztkę jego zmysłów.

Dopiero, gdy po południu wszedł do lochu, gdzie odbywały się zajęcia z Eliksirów, rozbudził się całkowicie. Kiedy zobaczył pytające spojrzenie Pottera od razu przypomniał sobie, co go wczoraj tak zirytowało. Nie zaszczycił Gryfona dłuższym spojrzeniem, ale przez całe zajęcia miał dziwneprzeczucie, że jest obserwowany i w efekcie omal nie przypalił przygotowywanego eliksiru. Całe szczęście, że akurat dziś pracował w parze z Esterą, która zdołała uchronić ich przed totalną katastrofą.

Bardziej wkurzony niż sam chciał przed sobą przyznać, opuścił loch, kiedy tylko skończyli pracę i poszedł bezpośrednio do gabinetu McGonagall.

Była to już czwarta wizyta u dyrektorki i dziś czekała na niego z kilkoma kolejnymi książkami rozłożonymi na biurku. O dziwo, gdy przyszedł po raz pierwszy dobrowolnie, nie wyglądała na zaskoczoną.Najwyraźniej nie brała w ogóle pod uwagę, że mógłby nie skorzystać z jej propozycji. Tamtego dnia przez większość czasu rozważali, które i w jakiej kolejności zaklęcia powinien zacząć poznawać. Wcześniej w ogóle się nad tym nie zastanawiał i dopiero McGonagall uzmysłowiła mu, że niektóre czary wynikają jedne z drugich, więc odpowiednia kolejność miała kluczowe znaczenie.

Na następnych zajęciach zaczęli przeglądać posiadane przez McGonagall książki w poszukiwaniu pojęć, które Scorpio musiał poznać i opanować nim przystąpią do bardziej praktycznej części. Dziś kontynuował to zajęcie, posiłkując się wiedzą zaczerpniętą z biblioteki.

 

Scorpius siedział nad jedną z formuł, a ciszę gabinetu zakłócało jedynie miarowe tykanie antycznego zegara. W pewnym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że po raz trzeci czyta to samo zdanie, a jego myśli dryfują w zupełnie innym kierunku. Cały dzień ciężko było mu skupić uwagę, a teraz osiągnął chyba szczyt rozkojarzenia. Zbyt wiele myśli, zbyt wiele pytań.

Westchnął nieznacznie i zamknął czytaną książkę, zwracając tym uwagę dyrektorki.

– Dlaczego pani to robi? – wypalił, zanim na dobre zastanowił się, czy rozsądnie jest zadawać to pytanie.

McGonagall spojrzała na niego lekko zaskoczona.

– Myślałem, że wyrzuci mnie pani. Zgodnie z założeniami Ministerstwa...

– Czy to by cię powstrzymało? – weszła mu w słowo.

Wzruszył ramionami.

– Poza Hogwartem nie mogę czarować.

– W Anglii. W Walii magia jest dozwolona już po ukończeniu piętnastego roku życia, a w Portugalii w ogóle nie ma ustawowych ograniczeń. Musiałabym być naiwna, gdybym założyła, że obostrzenia związane z wiekiem wystarczą.

Czyli jednak miał rację, chciała mieć go na oku. Wolała kontrolować wiedzę, jaką otrzyma, niż pozwolić by działał samodzielnie.

– Ale to nie był najważniejszy powód. Oczywiście konsekwencje samowolki, jak zdążyłeś zauważyć, potrafią być opłakane, jednak nie to było głównym motywem – mówiąc to, McGonagall zdjęła okulary i odłożyła je na otwarty przed sobą tom. – Jesteśmy w Hogwarcie, jako nauczyciel powinnam wspierać pęd do wiedzy, a nie go tłamsić.

– Przypuszczam, że znalazłoby się wielu, którzy nie podzieliliby pani przekonania. A raczej większość uważa, że podobne zasady powinny obowiązywać wszystkich, z wyjątkiem Ślizgonów.

Może nie powinien tego mówić tak otwarcie, ale przecież wszyscy wiedzieli jaka jest rzeczywistość. Od początku nie był traktowany tak samo jak uczniowie z innych Domów.

– Gdyby na moim miejscu był Potter – dodał, nie potrafiąc w pełni zapanować nad nerwami. – Wszyscy przyklasnęliby jego determinacji. W moim przypadku stanowię w ich oczach co najwyżej zagrożenie. Więc proszę mi darować te brednie na temat powinności nauczyciela.

Nie potrafił odszyfrować wyrazu twarzy McGonagall. Nie mniej miał wrażenie, że kobieta przeszywa go spojrzeniem, jakby próbowała zajrzeć do jego głowy. A potem westchnęła cieżko, wstała od biurka i podeszła do okna, gdzie równie czujnym wzrokiem zlustrowała rozświetlony lampami dziedziniec.

– Stoję na stanowisku, że polityka Ministerstwa prędzej czy później może doprowadzić do tragedii. Są przekonani o słuszności swoich działań, ale kieruje nimi strach, a ten nigdy nie jest dobrym doradcą. Tak bardzo obawiają się, że może dojść do powtórki wydarzeń sprzed dwudziestu lat, że toprzesłania im zdrowy rozsądek. Najwyraźniej Minister Magii zapomniał o kilku istotnych szczegółach dotyczących tamtych zajść.

Scorpius spojrzał na kobietę pytająco. Coraz bardziej zastanawiało go, do czego dyrektorka zmierza.

– Jakich szczegółach?

Cień gorzkiego uśmiechu pojawił się na twarzy McGonagall, kiedy przeniosła na niego spojrzenie.

– Nikt nie mówi o tym otwarcie i najchętniej wymazano by to z kart historii, ale to właśnie uczeń Gryffindoru odpowiadał za śmierć Jamesa i Lily Potterów.

W jednej chwili przed oczami Scorpiusa stanęło rodzeństwo Albusa, ale szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że McGonagall ma na myśli ich dziadków – zamordowanych przez Czarnego Pana rodziców Harry'ego Pottera.

– Ten sam Gryfon kilkanaście lat później osobiście przyczynił się do odrodzenia Voldemorta i był jednym z najwierniejszych sług. Ministerstwo zapomina również, jak wielką rolę w zakończeniu wojny odegrał Severus Snape, jak ogromną cenę zapłacił za swoje oddanie. Ale o tych kwestiach Minister woli nie pamiętać, bo nie wpisują się w przyjęty schemat.

Scorpio był naprawdę zaskoczony słowami dyrektorki. Nie znał aż tak dokładnie historii ostatniej wojny, ale jemu również nigdy przez myśl, by nie przeszło, że jakiś Gryfon mógł wspierać Czarnego Pana. Widać Ministerstwo osiągnęło swój cel indoktrynacji, skoro nawet jemu trudno było sobie to wyobrazić.

– Wolę myśleć, że świat nie jest czarno–biały, Malfoy – kontynuowała McGonagall. – I jedyne, co powinniśmy tępić to zawiść i nienawiść, bo one są podłożem wszystkich nieszczęść. Potęga Voldemorta wyrosła na nienawiści do mugoli, mugolaków, czarodziei półkrwi i wszystkich tych, którzy nie podzielali jego idei. Był przeżarty przez nienawiść. Myślę, że nienawidził nawet tych, którzy mu służyli.

Nagle dyrektorka westchnęła ciężko i ponownie spojrzała na dziedziniec.

– Może popełniam błąd i może historia będzie mnie za to przeklinać. Mój słynny poprzednik wydawał się znać odpowiedź na każde pytanie, a ostatecznie w tak wielu kwestiach się mylił. Nikt nie jest nieomylny, wszyscy pozostajemy tylko ludźmi.

Scorpio nie odrywał wzroku od kobiety. Czuł dziwny ucisk w żołądku. Nie przypuszczał, że dyrektorka tak otwarcie przyzna się do własnych wątpliwości.

– Nie mam zamiaru zostać kolejnym Czarnym Panem, jeśli tego się pani obawia – mruknął Ślizgon, czując potrzebę powiedzenia czegokolwiek.

McGonagall znowu uśmiechnęła się cierpko.

– Nikt nie planuje takich rzeczy.

Nie wiedział, co miałby na to odpowiedzieć. Czy rzeczywiście to nienawiść pchała go do działania? Czy nie było tak, że próbował udowodnić sobie i innym, że jest lepszy, że może więcej od swoich rówieśników, bo podświadomie gardził nimi? Czy gardził Potterem?

 

– AU! – syknął, kiedy Tori ugryzła go w palec, gdy zbyt łapczywie chwyciła kawałek kurczaka.

Scorpio siedział w dość pustym obecnie pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu i z braku lepszych zajęć uczył swoją łasicę kolejnych sztuczek. Po prawdzie jednak jego umysł wciąż analizował słowa McGonagall. Siedział w jej gabinecie aż do godzin wieczornych, rozmawiając zarówno o czasach wojny, jak i tym co obecnie dzieje się w Hogwarcie. Scorpius miał wrażenie, że wiele rzeczy, o których wspominał, były dla dyrektorki czymś nowym. Choć miała świadomość głębokich podziałów między Domami, to chyba nawet ona nie do końca zdawała sobie sprawę ze skali tego zjawiska. Oczywiście Ślizgon zapobiegliwie pominął milczeniem swoją utarczkę z Krukonami i ostatnie spięcia z rodzeństwem Potterów, ale i bez tego miał co opowiadać.

Z drugiej zaś strony dowiedział się wielu ciekawych rzeczy na temat wydarzeń sprzed lat. Takich, o których nie przeczyta w podręcznikach historii, i o których niechętnie rozmawiali jego rodzice. Co prawda, dyrektorka nie chciała wypowiadać się bezpośrednio na temat jego ojca, twierdząc, że nie powinna mieszać się w ich rodzinne sprawy, ale i bez tego dowiedział się wielu ciekawych szczegółów, zwłaszcza tych dotyczących Severusa Snape'a. Kto by przypuszczał, że uczucie może mieć tak wielki wpływ na koleje losu.

Koniec końców musieli przerwać swoją dyskusję, gdyż zbliżała się pora kolacji. Wtedy McGonagall zaskoczyła go chyba najbardziej. Myślał, że tak po prostu pożegna go i pójdzie swoją drogą, tymczasem razem wyszli z gabinetu i ruszyli do Wielkiej Sali.

Scorpius naliczył przynajmniej kilkanaście szczerze zdumionych spojrzeń, kiedy inni uczniowie widzieli, jak idzie w towarzystwie dyrektorki. Większość zapewne zakładała, że coś przeskrobał i dlatego teraz jest gdzieś prowadzony przez McGonagall, ale nijak miało się to do faktu, że przez większość drogi wciąż dyskutował z nią na temat rzeczy, które powinien przygotować przed ich kolejnym spotkaniem zaraz po świątecznej przerwie.

Choć nie powinien całej tej sytuacji brać zbytnio do siebie, to jednak musiał przyznać, że przyjemnie było na chwilę znaleźć się pod drugiej stronie barykady, tam gdzie zazwyczaj nie miał wstępu. Zapewne szybko zostanie postawiony do pionu, kiedy jutro pójdzie na zajęcia. Już słyszał te ukradkowe komentarze na temat jego niespodziewanej komitywy z dyrektorką. Nie uchroni go to przed nieprzyjemnościami, ale przynajmniej zasieje nieco fermentu w umysłach tych, którzy mają go za śmiecia.

Nagle ciszę pokoju wspólnego zburzyło wejście Karla i Zacka, którzy niemal od razu dopadli do Scorpiusa.

– Ej, słyszałem, że dorwała cię McGonagall. Co zrobiłeś? – zapytał blondyn, siadając na krześle naprzeciwko.

– Nic czym chciałbym się chwalić – odparł Scorpio, rzucając Tori ostatni kawałek mięsa.

– Oj, dałbyś spokój, bo w szkole aż huczy od plotek.

Scorpius wywrócił oczami, a potem spojrzał na współlokatora z niekrytą ciekawością.

– I co takiego mówią?

– Większość to jakieś totalne brednie, ale te bardziej realne sugerują, że profesorka przyłapała cię na próbie otrucie Flicha lub podwędzenia jakiegoś eliksiru ze składziku Smilthona.

– Niektórzy twierdzą – dodał od siebie Karl, który usiadł na dywanie tuż koło kominka. – Że chciałeś się dostać do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych. Najwyraźniej ktoś zauważył, że ostatnio dużo przesiadujesz w bibliotece.

Scorpius podrapał się po głowie, wyobraźnia niektórych rzeczywiście potrafiła zaskoczyć. Zastanawiał się jednak, na ile w jego interesieleżyujawnienie prawdy. Nie było wątpliwości, że jeśli wygada się przed Zacharym, zaraz o wszystkim będzie wiedział cały Slytherin. Niestety, jego kumpel był straszną gadułą.

– Smilthon nakablował, że olewam Eliksiry – skłamał bez zająknięcia. – Więc zostałem wezwany na dywanik, by usłyszeć pogadankę na temat odpowiedzialnego podejścia do edukacji.

Zachary parsknął śmiechem.

– To też jakieś osiągnięcie. Musiałeś się bardzo starać, żeby stary Smilthon pofatygował się aż na samą górę.

– Wybacz, że moje dokonania są tak marne w porównaniu do snutych domysłów – skwitował, po czym przeciągnął się nieco teatralnie. – Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja idę spać.

Wstał, zagwizdał na Tori i ruszył w stronę Dormitorium. Zack najwyraźniej nie zamierzał iść w jego ślady, bo chwycił wieczorne wydanie Proroka i rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu. Tymczasem, chwilę później za Scorpiusem poszedł Karl.

Przez dłuższy moment szykowali się do snu w ciszy, aż w końcu jego kolega usiadł na łóżku i spojrzał na niego poważnie.

– Kiedyś Zachary nie wytrzyma i ci przyłoży.

Scorpio popatrzył na niego szczerze zaskoczony.

– Naprawdę uważasz nas za takich kretynów? Obaj doskonale wiemy, że stale karmisz nas kłamstwami. Teraz również.

– Gdyby Zack umiał trzymać język za zębami, może byłbym skłonny mówić mu więcej prawdy.

Irytacja wyraźnie odmalowała się na twarzy Karla.

– To mu to powiedz zamiast ściemniać. Trzymamy się razem od pierwszego roku, ale stale mam wrażenie, że nasza obecność tylko ci przeszkadza. Jeśli nie chcesz naszej przyjaźni, wystarczy powiedzieć. Przecież nikt cię nie zmusza.

Przyjaźń? Ani Karla, ani tym bardziej Zacharego nie uważał za przyjaciół. Byli tylko jego współlokatorami, zapychaczami wolnego czasu, nikim więcej.

– Chyba trochę dramatyzujesz – rzucił, kładąc się na łóżku. – Jestem Ślizgonem, kręcenie to moja druga natura.

Karl zaśmiał się nieznacznie, ale było to tak sztuczne, że nikt by mu nie uwierzył. Mimo tego nic więcej nie dodał i sam równieżpołożył się na łóżku, ostentacyjnie plecami do Scorpiusa.

 

Scorpio przez długi czas leżał wśród ciszy ich pokoju i rozmyślał nad rzeczami, które dziś usłyszał. Matka kiedyś powiedziała o nim, że potrafi mieć w pogardzie wszystko i wszystkich. Wtedy nie wziął na poważnie jej słów, ale teraz szczerze musiał przyznać, że chyba miała sporo racji. Rozwijał swój magiczny dar nie dla poczucia samodoskonalenia, lecz by udowodnić innym, że jest od nich lepszy. Ci, którzy uważali go za przyjaciela, otrzymywali od niego jedynie kłamstwa i brak wzajemność, a ci którzy próbowali go poznać i zrozumieć, nacinali się na jego gniew i wrogość.

Jeśli tak na to spojrzeć, to był skończonym dupkiem, od którego najlepiej trzymać się z daleka. Musiał sobie jednak odpowiedzieć na podstawowe pytanie: czy mu to przeszkadza? W dzieciństwie nigdy nie był samotnikiem, to Hogwart sprawił, że odsunął się od wszystkich, w obawie przed narażeniem na atak. Tak było bezpieczniej, zaufać, zaprzyjaźnić się to jednocześnie wystawić się na zagrożenie.

Przyjaźń nie kojarzyła mu się z czymś pozytywnym. Raczej z koniecznością pokazania drugiej osobie swoich słabości. To tak, jakby dawać komuś do ręki nóż i liczyć, że ten nie wbije go tam, gdzie zaboli najbardziej. A co ma go powstrzymać? Jakieśprzekonanie, że jesteś dla niego ważny? Stanowczo Scorpius nie chciał się pakować w coś takiego.

Z drugiej jednak strony McGonagall, choć była pełna wątpliwości, postanowiła mu zaufać i musiał przyznać, że to było… hm… miłe. Poczucie, że ktoś dostrzega w tobie nie tylko to, co najgorsze, było budujące. Ona mu zaufała, jednocześnie niejako prosząc go, by on również zaufał jej, co zrobił tak podświadomie, że nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Bo nie dało się tego inaczej nazwać jak zaufaniem. Ani przez moment nie zakładał, że dyrektorka może planować jakiś podstęp, że jej działania, jej propozycja, są skierowane przeciwko niemu. Niemal z góry założył, że kierująnią szlachetne pobudki i w efekcie pozwolił sobie na nieostrożność.

Kiedy teraz o tym myślał, to przeszedł go nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Będąc na zajęciach u McGonagall, pozwoli dojść do głosu tej części swojej osobowości, która była szczera, pochłonięta chęcią zdobywania wiedzy, w której wciąż płonęła iskra gotowa do podejmowania nowych wyzwań. Ta która była najbardziej bezbronna.

Jak łatwo dyrektorka mogłaby wykorzystać zdobytą wiedzę przeciwko niemu, kiedy tak kompletnie się odsłonił? Jasno pokazał jej, że zależy mu na pozostaniu w Hogwarcie, że chce się rozwijać, że wcale nie jest dla niego obojętne, gdy uczniowie z innych Domów nim gardzą. I choć nie powiedział tego otwarcie, to przecież nie była głupia. Kiedy zrzucił swoją maskę obojętności, z pewnością nie trudno było dostrzec, jak łatwo go dotknąć i skrzywdzić.

Czy jednak choć przez moment brał pod uwagę, że McGonagall to zrobi? Absolutnie, nie.

Wręcz przeciwnie, ona również wystawiła się na cios. Zawierzyła, że zdobytej wiedzy Scorpius nie wykorzysta w niewłaściwym celu. I choć wątpił, by zdołał w pełni powstrzymać pokusę, to wiedział, że zrobi wiele, by nie zawieść jej oczekiwań.

A czy Karl właśnie nie zrobił czegoś podobnego? Ze wszystkich znanych im sposobów wybrał ten, który najmniej pasował do ucznia Slytherinu – szczerość. Otwarcie powiedział, co myśli o postawie Scorpiusa, i że zarówno on, jak i Zachary źle czują się z tym, iż gardzi ich przyjaźnią. To było swego rodzaju ultimatum, co prawda sprytnie odłożone w czasie, ale jednak ultimatum. Albo zdecyduje się im zaufać i pozwoli im zajrzeć w zakamarki swojego życia, albo zostanie sam. I zapewne nie miał zbyt wiele czasu do namysłu.

Kiedy tak o tym wszystkim rozmyślał, przed oczami stanęła mu jego ostatnia rozmowa z bibliotece z rodzeństwem Potterów. Tam, choć dość przypadkowo, również się odsłonił. Powiedział o kilka słów za dużo, pozwolił, by dostrzegli, że nie jest tak zadowolony ze swojego życia, jak twierdzi. Zauważyli to niemal natychmiast i odpowiedzieli w nader gryfoński sposób – wyciągając w jego stronę rękę. A on… cóż, nie na żarty się tego przestraszył. Szybko odzyskał zwykłą postawę i odegnał ich jak na Ślizgona przystało. Przecież nie chciał, nie potrzebował ichlitości, współczucia, a tym bardziej przyjaźni… prawda?

 

Kiedy obudził się rano, zobaczył, że jego współlokatorzy już nie śpią. Karl ubierał szatę, a Zack właśnie wrócił z łazienki owinięty w ręcznik. Musiał długo nie spać w nocy, skoro ostatecznie zasnął tak twardo, że nie zbudziły go odgłosy kręcących się po pokoju chłopaków.

Przeciągnął się i usiadł na łóżku, opierając ręce na kolanach. Jeszcze walczył z ostatnimi wątpliwościami, ale w końcu wziął głęboki wdech i wypali.

– McGonagall uczy mnie zaklęć.

Obaj Ślizgoni spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni. Zapewne bardziej zdziwieni faktem, że tym razem postanowił otwarcie powiedzieć im prawdę, niż samą jej treścią.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał w końcu Zachary, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie.

Scorpius wzruszył ramionami, a na usta cisnęło mu się przynajmniej z dziesięć różnych odpowiedzi, z których żadna nawet nie leżałablisko prawdy. Jeśli jednak miał się trzymać wcześniejszych decyzji, to musiał przełknąć wszystkie kłamstwa i powiedzieć to, co przychodziło mu z największym oporem.

– Pamiętasz jak wylądowałem w Skrzydle Szpitalnym prawie bez ręki? Był to skutek źle wykonanego zaklęcia Proteusza.

– Żartujesz? Naprawdę próbowałeś to zrobić? – odezwał się Karl. – Takie rzeczy zdają na Owutemach.

– Tak, wiem, trochę mnie poniosło. Miałem pecha, bo trafiłem na Flicha i z jego pomocą bezpośrednio do McGonagall. Ta od razu domyśliła się, co robiłem. Myślałem, że wywali mnie na zbity pysk, tymczasem ona zaproponowała, że będzie mi udzielać korepetycji po lekcjach, jeśli tylko przestanę przeprowadzać podobne próby samodzielnie.

Obaj jego współlokatorzy patrzyli na niego co najmniej niedowierzająco. Skrzywił się nieznacznie i wstał z łóżka.

– Chcieliście prawdy, oto ona – powiedział, podchodząc do nich. – Nie jest specjalnie interesująca. Niestety, nie planuję kolejnych przekrętów, nie prowadzę obecnie też z nikim wojny podjazdowej, więc nie macie co liczyć na kolejne fajerwerki z mojej strony. Nie mam teraz na to czasu. Jestem tylko nudnym Ślizgonem, który czas spędzony w szkole poświęca na naukę. Musicie być rozczarowani.

– Ja to raczej tkwię w szoku – odezwał się Zack. – Zawsze myślałem, że masz głęboko w dupie takie rzeczy. Stwarzałeś wrażenie, jakbyś był tutaj za karę.

Scorpio uśmiechnął się z przekąsem.

– Dbam o pozory. Im mniej inni wiedzą o mnie, tym lepiej. Dlatego proszę, byście zachowali to dla siebie, nie potrzebuję dodatkowych plotek.

Blondyn również się uśmiechnął, po czym podszedł i klepnął go w ramię.

– Spoko. I tak nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach, by nam nie uwierzył.

Scorpius wiedział, że to nie cała prawda, którą był im winny, ale w tej chwili nie był gotowy na dalsze zwierzenia. Rewelacje na temat McGonagall muszą na razie zadowolić ich ciekawość. Może kiedyś zdecyduje się, by wyjawić im, co łączy go z Gryfonami i czemu odpowiada za zniszczenia w Wieży Południowej. Jednak z pewnością nie dzisiaj.

 

Gdzieś w głębi, jakiś podstępny głosik stale mu podpowiadał, że bardzo pożałuje podjętych decyzji. Ludzie, zwłaszcza ci z innych Domów, nie zaakceptują takiego Scorpiusa Malfoya. Będą doszukiwać się jakiegoś podstępu i oskarżać go o oszustwo. I może będą mieli rację. Bo czy można zmienić swoje nastawienie w ciągu jednej nocy? Jak bardzo on sam musiał siebie przekonywać, że wie co robi i nie obawia się konsekwencji? Jeśli raz się odsłoni, nie będzie odwrotu i przyjdzie mu mierzyć się ze wszystkimi następstwami.

Ale Scorpio nie był tchórzem i nie zamierzał cofnąć raz podjętej decyzji, nawet jeśli w przyszłości miałby za nią gorzko zapłacić. Ile w przeszłości podjął błędnych wyborów? Jeśli to był jeden z nich, no cóż... trudno, trzeba będzie z tym żyć.

Świadom tego wszystkiego, kiedy tylko zjadł obiad, wstał zdecydowanie, wziął głęboki oddech i ruszył w poprzek Wielkiej Sali wprost do stołu zajmowanego przez uczniów Gryffindoru. Miał nieodparte wrażenie, że z każdym jego krokiem, rozmowy tam nieco cichną, a kiedy zatrzymał się tuż obok, zapanowało niemal całkowite milczenie. Starał się nie analizować utkwionych w nim spojrzeń, bo aż za dobrze wiedział, co tam zobaczy. Zamiast tego popatrzył na nieco zaskoczonego Albusa, który w towarzystwie Rose Weasley odrabiał pracę domową. Ta ostatnia zmierzyła go bardzo dziwnym, choć o dziwo, niezbyt wrogim spojrzeniem. Raczej była po prostu czujna, spodziewając się ewentualnego ataku.

– Możemy pogadać na osobności? – zapytał, patrząc bezpośrednio na Pottera.

Miał szczerą nadzieję, że Gryfon nie postanowi akurat teraz wchodzić z nim w potyczki słowne.I bez tego czuł się niczym owieczka rzucona miedzy lwy. Na szczęście łagodna natura Albusa jak zwykle zwyciężyła, bo jedynie skinął głową i podniósł się.

– Zaraz wrócę – rzucił w stronę rudej Gryfonki.

Odprowadzani zdziwionymi spojrzeniami niemal wszystkich obecnych w Wielkiej Sali, wyszli na korytarz. Tutaj, na szczęście, nie było nikogo, więc nie musieli się specjalnie oddalać. Scorpius stanął przy schodach prowadzących na piętro i wspierając się plecami o balustradę, skrzyżował ręce na piersi, po czym spojrzał na Pottera. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że przyjdzie mu powiedzieć podobne słowa w stosunku do jakiegokolwiek Gryfona.

– Przepraszam za to, co powiedziałem w bibliotece. Oberwało wam się przez moją frustrację.

Albus przez chwilę patrzył na niego dziwnie, a potem jego wyraz twarzy nieco złagodniał.

– Zdążyłem już przywyknąć, że rzadko mówisz cokolwiek miłego – powiedział, wzruszając ramionami. – Poza tym, to nie mnie powinieneś przepraszać tylko Lily.

– Akurat ty byłeś w okolicy, zresztą jakbym podszedł do grupy pierwszorocznych Gryfonek, to uciekłyby z krzykiem – odparł i nie mogąc dłużej wytrzymać, uśmiechnął się nieco złośliwie. – Ale spoko, kupię jej lizaka na zgodę.

Słysząc to, Albus roześmiał się już całkiem otwarcie.

– Może tego po niej nie widać, ale wydrapałaby ci oczy. Jest strasznie przeczulona na punkcie bycia najmłodszą.

– Dobrze wiedzieć – mruknął Scorpio, z nieznacznie złowieszczą nutą w głosie.

Nagle Potter nieco spoważniał.

– Jak coś, to propozycja jest dalej aktualna.

– Jasne, bo to taki cudowny pomysł.

– A co w nim złego?

Scorpio prychnął, słysząc to pytanie.

– Mam wymieniać w kolejności alfabetycznej?

Potter pokręcił głową, podszedł do schodów i usiadł na trzecim stopniu od dołu.

– Chyba trochę przesadzasz.

– Czyżby? – Scorpius obrzucił Gryfona krytycznym spojrzeniem. – Chyba zapomniałeś, że w przeszłości nasi ojcowie omal się nie pozabijali. Naprawdę uważasz, że jako Ślizgon z krwi i kości, byłbym mile widziany w twoim domu wypełnionym byłymi i obecnymi Gryfonami? Wybacz mój brak przekonania, wolę zostać w Hogwarcie.

Nie podobał mu się wyraz twarzy Albusa.Spodziewał się wszystkiego, ale nie podstępności z jego strony.

– Raczej się boisz.

– Nawet nie próbuj prowokować mnie w ten sposób.

– Nie zarzucam ci tchórzostwa, w końcu przed momentem stanąłeś sam naprzeciwko połowy Gryffindoru. Uważam, że boisz się z nami pojechać, bo jeszcze zauważysz, że wcale tak bardzo się nie różnimy. Ja z pewnością nie jestem chodzącym przykładem męstwa i odwagi, a ty nie jesteś takim draniem, za jakiego próbujesz uchodzić.

– Skąd tyle pewności u ciebie?

Albus wciąż pozostawał nadspodziewanie spokojny.

– Mam je od dawna. Co do pierwszego, to w sumie od dnia, kiedy wstąpiłem do Hogwartu. Czasami myślę, że nie wylądowałem w Hufflepuffie tylko dlatego, że mam na nazwisko Potter. W drugiej kwestii – zrozumiałem to tamtego dnia w Hogsmeade.

Scorpius poczuł, jak po plecach przeszedł go nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Kiedy Gryfon odwrócił wzrok i pociągnął dalej dziwnym tonem, Ślizgon miał nieodpartą ochotę odwrócić na pięcie i wycofać.

– Widziałem, co się wtedy wydarzyło – mówił dalej Potter. – Najpierw zobaczyłem, jak idziesz w stronę Wrzeszczącej Chaty, a potem jak pomagasz tamtej dziewczynie. Powinienem coś wtedy zrobić, ale kompletnie mnie sparaliżowało. Obserwowałem, jak cię katują i nie zrobiłem nic, żeby...

– Spraliby cię tak samo, jak mnie – wszedł mu w słowo. Stanowczo miał dość tej rozmowy, a tym bardziej słuchania podobnych zwierzeń. Czuł się źle i bardzo niezręcznie, a jeśli za chwilę Albus zacznie go przepraszać, to chyba go zemdli. – Wyjaśnijmy sobie coś. Zrobiłem tam, co zrobiłem i liczyłem się z konsekwencjami. Sam się w to wpakowałem, a potem także samodzielnie rozprawiłem się z tymi draniami. No, może dołożyłeś do mojej zemsty swoje trzy grosze. To, co zrobiłem wtedy w Hogsmeade nie było przejawem odwagi, raczej idiotycznej głupoty. Nie mieszając się, udowodniłeś co najwyżej, że masz więcej zdrowego rozsądku ode mnie.

Potter uśmiechnął się cierpko, słysząc te słowa.

– Moja ciocia, mama Rose, zawsze twierdzi, że odwagę od głupoty dzieli bardzo cienka granica.

Scorpius skinął głowa na zgodę.

– To musi być z niej mądra kobieta.

– Najmądrzejsza – niespodziewanie odezwał się dziewczęcy głos za nimi.

Obaj spojrzeli w tamtą stronę i zobaczyli stojącą nieopodal Rose. Gryfonka patrzyła na nich wyzywająco, trzymając się pod boki.

– Tyle czasu cię nie było, że przyszłam sprawdzić, czy nie leżysz tutaj spetryfikowany.

– Da się załatwić – mruknął Scorpius.

– Zawsze jesteś taki sympatyczny czy tylko przy Gryfonach?

Uczeń Gryffindoru używający sarkazmu, to dopiero ciekawa kombinacja. Do tej pory Scorpio uważał, że to cecha dla nich kompletnie niedostępna. Może jednak Albus miał nieco racji, twierdząc, że wcale nie tak dużo ich różni.

– Sympatyczny, to moje drugie imię.

Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami i prychnęła na to oświadczenie. Potem jednak spojrzała na niego dziwnie przenikliwym wzrokiem.

– To jak? Jedziesz z nami?

Scorpius przeczesał włosy dłonią, czując, że powoli traci cierpliwość, ale nim zdążył odbić jej pytanie, przez umysł przeszła mu nader niebezpieczna myśl. Odezwał się, zanim zdołał zdusić ją w zalążku.

– Tak.


	10. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witajcie, przed wami kolejna część mojej historii. Jak zapewne się domyślacie ten rozdział poświęcony będzie wizycie u Potterów, ponieważ jednak wyszedł mi niesamowicie długi (około 14 tys słów), podzieliłam go na dwie części, z których pierwszą wam prezentuję.   
> Zapraszam do lektury. Betowała bravocado.

X

 

Dobra, padł na rozum. Przegrzało go na zimowym słońcu, albo w czasie ostatniej wizyty w Hogsmeade przesadził z kremowym piwem. Nie było innego wyjaśnienia. Po prostu nie potrafił przyjąć do wiadomości, że będąc przy zdrowych zmysłach, w pełni poczytalny i świadom tego, co mówi i robi, mógł przystać na tę propozycję. Na zgniłą brodę Merlina, w co on się wpakował? I to zupełnie dobrowolnie. Przecież to jakieś porąbane szaleństwo!

Przez cały następny dzień próbował wymyślić jakiś sensowy sposób, by wyjść z tego z twarzą. Nie mógł tak po prostu wycofać się, byłby to jawny przejaw tchórzostwa, do którego nigdy nie przyznałby się przed Gryfonami. Przed samym sobą nie chciał się do niego przyznać, choć perspektywa spędzenia niemal tygodnia w domu Potterów przyprawiała go o nieustanne dreszcze. Mimo, że starał się robić dobrą minę do złej gry, to po prawdzie bał się przeraźliwie i wieczorem, gdy uświadomił sobie, że jutro opuszczą Hogwart, naprawdę zwątpił we własną odwagę.

Przez większość nocy przewalał się po łóżku, żeby w końcu, gdzieś koło trzeciej nad ranem, dojść do wniosku, że może wycofanie się nie jest takim głupim pomysłem. Przełknie jakoś własną dumę. Mimo wszystko, lepiej być tchórzem przez kilka minut niż masochistą przez tydzień. Dopiero to postanowienie, choć gorzkie, pozwoliło mu zasnąć.

Kiedy z samego rana szedł do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie, był zdeterminowany by odkręcić ten absurdalny pomysł. Jednak, kiedy wszedł do środka i spojrzał w stronę stołu Gryffindoru, jakoś stracił cały wcześniejszy zapał. Albus siedział w towarzystwie swojego rodzeństwa i Rose. Rozmawiali o czymś z przejęciem, uśmiechnięci i zadowoleni z siebie. Teraz już zupełnie poczuł się jak ostatni tchórz, ale nie miał odwagi, by tak po prostu do nich podejść. Zupełnie tak, jakby dzielący ich szklany mur w jednej chwili urósł do niewyobrażalnych rozmiarów. Oni żyli w świecie, do którego on nie miał wstępu. Tylko czy rzeczywiście? Czy właśnie nie zaprosili go na swoją stronę? Czy mógł przez własny strach zmarnować taką... szansę?

Od kiedy przybył do Hogwartu, wszyscy dają mu do zrozumienia, że jest groszy, tymczasem właśnie młodszy z Potterów chciał dać mu możliwość udowodnienia, że wcale tak nie jest. Tak samo, jak zrobiła to McGonagall. Jej wyciągniętej ręki nie odtrącił. Czy z Albusem nie powinien postąpić podobnie?

Ostatecznie więc ruszył w stronę stołu Slytherinu, pośpiesznie zjadł śniadanie, a potem podbiegł do sowiarni. Napisał list do matki, w którym wyjaśniał, że nie przyjedzie na święta do domu i że spędzi je u rodziny kolegi. Na wszelki wypadek przemilczałinformację, o którego "kolegę" chodziło. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że rodzice nie wyciągną zbyt daleko idących wniosków.

Potem wrócił do Dormitorium, zebrał kilka najpotrzebniejszych rzeczy i wyszedł, nim ze śniadania wrócili Karl i Zachary. Nie zamierzał teraz z nimi rozmawiać, ostatnio i tak miał dziwną manierę szczerości. Jeszcze z rozpędu wygadałby im za dużo, a stanowczo podobna sensacja nie była mu teraz potrzebna.

Zobaczył ich dopiero, kiedy wsiadali do powozów, którymi mieli zostać odwiezieni do Hogsmeade. Na szczęście, zdołał usiąść koło Estery i dwójki starszych Ślizgonów, więc przynajmniej na razie miał z głowy gadatliwych współlokatorów.

 

– Jakiś nerwowy jesteś? – zapytała niespodziewanie Estera, kiedy byli w połowie drogi.

– Wydaje ci się. Źle spałem – odburknął, nie patrząc w jej stronę. Mimo to, dostrzegł jak wzruszyła ramionami.

– Zazwyczaj z tego powodu nie unikasz swoich kumpli.

Czasami naprawdę wkurzała go przenikliwość tej Ślizgonki. Niewiele mówiła, ale zdawała się dostrzegać dużo więcej niż pozostali.

– Mam swoje powody.

– Domyślam się. Połóż się w pociągu i udawaj, że odsypiasz, to dadzą ci spokój.

Scorpio spojrzał w jej stronę. O dziwo, ona najwyraźniej nie zamierzała pytać o powody jego zdenerwowania. Wcześniej tego nie dostrzegał, ale teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy Estera udziela mu wsparcia, choć przecież nic ich nie łączyło i nigdy jej o to nie prosił.

– Dlaczego mi pomagasz? Masz w tym jakiś cel?

– Jak każdy – odparła enigmatycznie, po czym wyciągnęła z torby książkę ("Eseje spod Bijącej Wierzby – hogwarcka mitologia założycielska"), dając mu jasno do zrozumienia, że nie zamierza kontynuować tej rozmowy.

Jeszcze przez moment przyglądał się jej badawczo, a potem spojrzał przed siebie, gdzie na horyzoncie już rysowały się spiczaste dachy Hogsmeade.

 

Ostatecznie poszedł za radą Estery, co w sumie okazało się bardzo skuteczne. Co prawda Zack i Karl znaleźli go szybko, ale widząc, że drzemie wyciągnięty na siedzeniach, po prostu usiedli obok i zaczęli między sobą dyskutować o pomysłach na najbliższe dni spędzane w domu.

Tymczasem on z każdą kolejną minutą czuł coraz wyraźniej, jak coś ściska mu boleśnie żołądek. Wiedział, że nie zostało mu wiele czasu na opanowanie nerwów i ogarnięcie sprzecznych emocji. Zegar wydawał się tykać nieubłaganie.

Nagle ostre stukanie w szybę drzwi zwróciło uwagę całej trójki. Scorpius uniósł powieki i prawie się zakrztusił. Na korytarzu stał James Potter. Gryfon gestem głowy dał mu znać, by wyszedł z przedziału.

– A ten tu czego? – żachnął się Zack.

Tyle w temacie konspiracji. Scorpio jęknął nieznacznie i stanął na nogi.

– Ja się tym zajmę – mruknął i nim którykolwiek ze Ślizgonów zdołał go powstrzymać, otworzył drzwi i wyszedł na korytarz.

Obrzucił Pottera niezbyt przychylnym spojrzeniem. Domyślał się, że tylko z jednego powodu Gryfon mógł się tutaj pofatygować. Zapewne chciał wymusić na nim odwołanie wszystkiego. Może obaj byliby szczęśliwsi?

James stał ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma na piersi i również mierzył go badawczym spojrzeniem.

– Czego chcesz? – rzucił Scorpius, przerywając przedłużającą się ciszę.

– To raczej ja powinienem zadać to pytanie.

Chyba pierwszy raz Potter odezwał się do niego w normalny sposób. Wcześniej zawsze pełno było w nim gniewu i nienawiści, teraz jednak pozostawał względnie spokojny.

– Nie prosiłem się o to. Jeśli ci to przeszkadza...

– Nie przeszkadza, co najwyżej martwi. – Spojrzenie Pottera wyraźnie stwardniało. – Albus to mój młodszy brat i odpowiadam za niego. On ci ufa, nawet jeśli jest to w sprzeczności ze zdrowym rozsądkiem. Natomiast ja nauczyłem się ufać jego intuicji. Nie wiem, co w tobie dostrzegł, ale mam nadzieję, że to jest wystarczające, by żaden z nas tego nie żałował.

Scorpius uśmiechnął się cierpko.

– Jestem wężem wpełzającym do jaskini pełnej lwów, więc to raczej ja powinienem się obawiać, nie wy. Wiem, że moje słowo nie ma dla ciebie wartości, ale nie planuję niczego podstępnego, nie zamierzam też zaszkodzić Albusowi. Po prawdzie, to nie chce zaszkodzić żadnemu z was, nawet tobie. Nic by mi z tego nie przyszło. Możesz mnie nie lubić i podejrzewać o wszystko, co najgorsze, ale nie uważam cię za wroga.

Potter wciąż próbował przewiercić go wzrokiem.

– Zakładam, że twoi wrogowie kończą w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.

Scorpio westchnął ciężko.

– Wszyscy wiemy, że to był wypadek.

James zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę, a kiedy się odezwał, jego głos stracił wcześniejszą stanowczość.

– Powiedzmy, że ci wierzę. Oby tylko więcej nie doszło do żadnego "wypadku", bo wtedy odpowiedzialność spadnie na mnie.

– Na ciebie?

Po twarzy Pottera przebiegł gorzki uśmiech.

– Oczywiście, w końcu zgodziłem się na ten integracyjny eksperyment.

Powiedziawszy to Gryfon skinął nieznacznie głową i ruszył w drogę powrotną do swojego przedziału. Scorpius odprowadził go wzrokiem, zastanawiając się, czy jego również nie ocenił zbyt pochopnie. Najstarszy z Potterów był już niemal dorosły i ewidentnie czuł się odpowiedzialny za swoje rodzeństwo. To kolejna przewaga jaką mieli nad nim. On zawsze był sam.

 

Pociąg z głośnym piskiem zatrzymał się na King's Cross. Wszyscy zaczęli opuszczać wagony, przez co po chwili na peronie zrobiło się tłoczno. Scorpius nieco zwlekał, ale ostatecznie również wziął swoją torbę i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Wśród panującego wokoło zamieszania, ciężko było mu się rozeznać, więc zatrzymał się i rozejrzał nieco zdezorientowany. Próbował wśród tłumu dostrzec znajome sylwetki Gryfonów, ale otaczało go zbyt wielu uczniów ze starszych lat, którzy skutecznie przysłaniali widok.

Nagle poczuł, jak ktoś chwyta go za rękę. Zaskoczony zobaczył tuż obok siebie patrzącą na niego badawczo Lily Potter.

– Chyba nie próbujesz nawiać? – zapytała, przekrzykując panujący na peronie harmider.

– Przez myśl mi to nie przeszło – odparł, uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

Dziewczynka odwzajemniła uśmiech, więc chyba nie chowała do niego urazy za wydarzenia z biblioteki. Zamiast tego, pociągnęła go w samo centrum panującego chaosu.

– Mama powinna na nas czekać na parkingu – rzuciła przez ramię.

Po chwili, gdy tłum się nieco przerzedził, zobaczył grupę Gryfonów stojących na skraju peronu. Odruchowo wysunął swoją dłoń z uścisku Lily, i bez tego czuł się wystarczająco dziwnie. Prócz braci Potterów stała tam również Rose Weasley w towarzystwie jakiegoś niskiego chłopca, zapewne jej brata, biorąc pod uwagę rodzinne podobieństwo.

Mimo, że Scorpio czuł dziwną drętwość w kolanach, nie zwolnił, a jedynie wziął głębszy wdech, nim podszedł bliżej. Gdyby był kimś innym, z innego Domu, o innym nazwisku, to z pewnością wszystko to wyglądałoby zupełnie inaczej. Tymczasem teraz miał wrażenie, że właśnie popełnia błąd stulecia, i że będzie tego gorzko żałował. Chyba naprawdę trudno było wyobrazić sobie bardziej absurdalną sytuację, i osobę bardziej nie na miejscu od niego. Ale cóż... słowo się rzekło. Jeśli będzie panował nad językiem, to może jakoś wyjdzie z tego z twarzą.

– Zobaczcie, znalazłam zgubę! – zawołała Lily, kiedy podeszli bliżej.

Scorpio już chciał zaprzeczyć swojemu zagubieniu, ale ostatecznie nic nie powiedział, a jedynie skinął głową zebranym.

– Najwyższa pora, skoro jesteśmy już wszyscy, to zbierajmy się stąd – zarządził James i cała grupa ruszyła w stronę przejścia prowadzącego do mugolskiej części dworca.

Scorpio trzymał się nieco z tyłu, ale o dziwo, wciąż towarzyszyła mu Lily, której uśmiech był naprawdę podejrzany.

– Co cię tak bawi? – zapytał, spoglądając na nią.

Dziewczynka nie była zbyt wysoka, sięgała mu ledwo do ramienia, miała wściekle rude włosy związane w krótki ogon, a nielicznie piegi zdobiły jej wciąż bardzo dziecinną twarz.

– Po prostu się cieszę. W końcu to był mój pomysł, nie?

– Ta… to chyba jesteś jedyna, która jest z tego zadowolona.

Lily pokręciła głową.

– Nieprawda, Albus również.

– On się nie liczy – mówiąc to, Scorpio nie zdołał powstrzymać złośliwego uśmiechu. – Zadając się ze mną, już udowodnił, że ma nierówno pod sufitem.

Gryfonka zasłoniła usta, by stłumić parsknięcie śmiechem.

– Zaczynam rozumieć, czemu cię lubi. Jesteś śmieszny.

Wiele różnych określeń Scorpius słyszał na swój temat, ale nie przypominał sobie, żeby ktokolwiek nazwał go śmiesznym. Nie był przekonany, czy powinien odebrać to jako komplement, czy może jednak przytyk.

– To tylko jedna z moich wad.

– A jakie są pozostałe?

– Jestem złośliwy, mściwy i wredny, a na śniadanie lubię zjadać dobrze wypieczone, małe, rude Gryfonki.

Lily nie wyglądała ani na specjalnie przejętą, ani tym bardziej dotkniętą. Szczery uśmiech nie schodził z jej twarzy.

– A to nie jest tak, że każdy Ślizgon jest wredny i złośliwy?

Scorpio wzruszył nieznacznie ramionami.

– Mniej więcej tak samo, jak każdy Gryfon jest szczery i odważny.

Dziewczynka zamyśliła się na dłuższą chwilę.

– Albus nie jest specjalnie odważny, a Hugo szczery. Po prawdzie, straszny z niego kłamczuch.

Ślizgon przelotnie spojrzał na najmłodszego z chłopców, który bez słowa podążał za swoją siostrą. W odróżnieniu od pozostałych, wydawał się cichy i raczej zamknięty w sobie.

– Więc sama odpowiedziałaś sobie na to pytanie.

Dziewczynka chyba chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale w tej właśnie chwili wyszli na zewnątrz, gdzie czekała na nich Ginewra Potter.

– Mamo! – zawołała Lily i wyrwała się do przodu, by rzucić się matce na szyję.

Scorpius dostrzegł, jak James kręci głową i wywraca oczami, ale po prawdzie również uśmiechał się nieznacznie. Zarówno on, jak i Albus chwilę później dołączyli do siostry. Kobieta ich również uściskała serdecznie, a potem podeszła do Rose i Hugona.

– Cześć, ciociu – przywitała się dziewczyna.

– Kurcze, ale wszyscy wrośliście przez te trzy miesiące, zwłaszcza ty, Hugo.

– Cały czas próbuję przegonić Lily – odparł chłopiec, wzruszając ramionami.

– Wasi rodzice już są u nas. Jak wrócimy, zjemy razem kolację.

– Mama też jest? Pisała, że wróci z delegacji dopiero jutro rano. – Entuzjazm w głosie Rose wyraźnie wzrósł.

Pani Potter uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej i skinęła głową.

– Zgadza się, ale udało jej się wyrwać wcześniej.

Twarz młodej Gryfonki rozpromieniła się.

– Wspaniale, już nie mogę się doczekać, mam jej tyle do opowiedzenia.

Scorpio przysłuchiwał się tej rozmowie, stojąc kilka kroków z tyłu. Jak inne było to od tego, co sam znał z domu. Jednocześnie teraz to już zupełnie żołądek miał związany w jeden twardy supeł i z ogromnym trudem przełykał wielką gulę, która urosła mu w gardle. Po raz setny tego dnia zadawał sobie pytanie, co on w ogóle tu robi.

Matka Potterów jeszcze przez moment rozmawiała z Rose, a potem jej spojrzenie powędrowało w stronę ostatniego członka grupy. Nie zdołała w pełni ukryć zdumienia, które wyraźnie odmalowało się na jej, do tej pory, wesołej twarzy. Chwilę później gwałtownie spoważniała.

Scorpio przeklinał w duchu fakt, że jest z wyglądu tak podobny do ojca. Ginewra Potter, a jeśli dobrze pamiętał – z domu Weasley, brała czynny udział w walkach z Czarnym Panem. Musiała znać Draco i doskonale wiedziała, kim był i co robił. Zresztą, nie było co się oszukiwać.Tam, gdzie zamierzał pojechać, wszyscy to wiedzieli. Wolał nie myśleć, jak mogą odebrać fakt, że tak bardzo go przypomina. Na śmierdzące flaki trolla, z twarzą byłego śmierciożercy, był jak chodzące widmo mrocznej przeszłości – fantastycznie.

– Albus pisał, że zabierze ze sobą kolegę – odezwała się kobieta. – Jednak tego się nie spodziewałam, jesteś krewnym Draco Malfoya?

W tamtej chwili naprawdę miał najszczerszą ochotę zaprzeczyć albo przynajmniej powiedzieć, że jest z nim spokrewniony przez cioteczną prababkę. Cokolwiek! Byle tylko nie musieć potwierdzać tego przykrego faktu. Nie miał jednak ani czasu, ani nawet głowy do tego, żeby coś wymyślić, zresztą nie miałoby to większego sensu. Poza tym, jeśli nie odpowie, to będzie to ostateczny przejaw tchórzostwa.

Po raz kolejny spróbował bezskutecznie przełknąć gulę zalegającą w gardle, a potem wziął krótki oddech i zbliżył się do kobiety.

– Zgadza się, konkretnie synem. Scorpius Malfoy, miło mi panią poznać – powiedział tak gładko, że aż sam był zaskoczony, bo głos nawet mu nie drgnął. Zdobył się nawet na lekki uśmiech, kiedy wyciągnął rękę w kierunku pani Potter.

Kobieta uniosła brwi, wyraźnie zaskoczona jego gestem, jednak po chwili zebrała się w sobie i uścisnęła jego dłoń. Jej uścisk był stanowczy i silny, niemal męski – no tak, sześciu starszych braci – z pewnością nie była kimś, z kim chciało się zadzierać. Ewidentnie jednak teraz nie była przekonana, co powinna powiedzieć.

– Z tego co pisał Albus, to miałeś zostać na święta w Hogwarcie. Mam nadzieję, że u nas spędzisz miło ten czas – odezwała się w końcu, a na jej twarz wypłynęła namiastka poprzedniego uśmiechu.

Niesamowite, mimo ewidentnych wątpliwości, najwyraźniej postanowiła powściągnąć wszystkie uprzedzenia. Naprawdę niezwykłe jak na byłą Gryfonkę.Chyba już wiedział, po kim Albus odziedziczył tę część swojego charakteru.

– Dziękuję – odparł Scorpius.

Kobieta jeszcze przez chwilę przyglądała mu się bacznie, a potem nagle spojrzała na zegarek i wzdrygnęła się.

– Kurcze, pośpieszmy się, bo zaraz wlepią mi mandat za przekroczenie czasu parkowania – rzuciła do zebranych, po czym szybkim krokiem poprowadziła ich w stronę samochodu.

Był to niebieski Ford Focus, w którym w normalnych warunkach nigdy nie zmieściłoby się siedmioro pasażerów. Kiedy jednak wsiedli do środka, okazało się, że jest tam znacznie więcej miejsca, niż było im potrzebne. Spokojnie rozsiedli na trzech kanapach, w czasie kiedy ich bagaże powędrowały do tyłu.

 

Podróż nie trwała dłużej niż trzydzieści minut i to tylko z uwagi na londyńskie godziny szczytu. Scorpio przez większość drogi w milczeniu obserwował mijany krajobraz i przysłuchiwał się podekscytowanym rozmowom, w których przodowały Lily i Rose. Pani Potter wypytywała je o różne szczegóły, tak dotyczące przedmiotów, jak i nauczycieli. Poniekąd trochę to przypominało jego ostatnią wspólną rozmowę z rodzicami (tę, która ostatecznie zakończyła się totalną katastrofą), z tą różnicą, że dziewczyny raczej nie musiały wymyślać kłamstw na poczekaniu. To, co mówiły było szczere i przepełnione pasją. Scorpius zdał sobie sprawę, że to także bardzo ich różniło, Gryfoni zdawali się kochać Hogwart, zarówno to pokolenie, jak i pokolenie czasów wojny, które przecież ginęło w obronie szkoły. Zapewne dla nich Hogwart naprawdę był drugim domem, miejscem, do którego wracali z przyjemnością i z którego wyniosą najwspanialsze wspomnienia. Choć nigdy nie przyznałby się do tego otwarcie, to trochę im tego zazdrościł.

Przez całą drogę nikt się do niego nie odzywał, za wyjątkiem Albusa, który poczęstował go czekoladową żabą. Jednak w tym konkretnym wypadku było mu to bardzo na rękę. Wcale nie miał ochoty rozmawiać, zwłaszcza, że niechybnie prowadziłoby to do niewygodnych pytań. Tak naprawdę jedyne, co zwróciło jego uwagę, to fakt, że pani Potter kilkukrotnie spoglądała na niego przez wsteczne lusterko. Czy powinien się czuć dotknięty przez jej podejrzliwość? Cóż, na jej miejscu zapewne zachowywałby się tak samo.

 

Zatrzymali się na jednej z wielu bardzo podobnych uliczek wypełniających przedmieścia Londynu. Otaczały ich standardowe, zazwyczaj jedno lub dwupiętrowe domy jednorodzinne, a ciszę zakłócał głównie śpiew ptaków lub dźwięk odległej kosiarki do trawy. Pogoda zrobiła się już całkiem wiosenna, a nawet niemal letnia i okoliczne drzewa kwitły na potęgę.

Scorpius był nieco zaskoczony tym, co tu ukrywać, dość pospolitym widokiem. Nie wiedział czego się spodziewać, ale nie sądził, że wojenni bohaterowie będą mieszkać w zwykłym domku na przedmieściach. Tak po prostu, zwyczajnie pośród mugoli, jak niczym niewyróżniająca się rodzina.

Wszyscy kolejno zaczęli wysiadać i wyciągać swoje torby. Wtedy też drzwi domu otworzyły się i z środka wyszło troje najbardziej znanych czarodziejów na Wyspach. Każde dziecko urodzone w magicznej rodzinie znało tę trójkę, gdyż ich twarze często ozdabiały pierwsze strony gazet, a także poświęcone im zostały całe rozdziały książek na temat nowożytnej historii. Oni w dużej mierze ją stworzyli, a nawet wykreowali według własnego uznania.

Kolejni Gryfoni podchodzili i witali się ze swoimi rodzicami, śmiejąc się i żartując, tymczasem Scorpius wziął swój bagaż i stanął przy samochodzie, nie za bardzo wiedząc, co powinien teraz ze sobą zrobić. Niespodziewanie jednak poczuł dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Odwrócił się i zobaczył panią Potter.

– Chodź, poznasz pozostałych – odezwała się niespodziewanie łagodnie.

– Znam ich – odparł, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. – W tym kraju nie ma raczej czarodzieja, który by ich nie znał.

Kobieta o dziwo odwzajemniła uśmiech i poprawiła się.

– Słuszna uwaga.W takim razie chodź, przedstawisz się pozostałym.

Skinął głową, czując, że i tak nie ma odwrotu. Im szybciej będzie miał za sobą ten pierwszy najgorszy moment, tym lepiej. Cóż się może wydarzyć? Nie wpuszczą go do swojego domu? Wtedy będą co najwyżej tacy sami jak jego ojciec.

Pokrzepiony tą myślą, ruszył w stronę stojącej przy drzwiach grupy.

– Malfoy? – Usłyszał swoje nazwisko, nim jeszcze zdążył się zbliżyć. Podniesiony głos należał do Ronalda Weasleya. – Chyba żartujecie!

– Ron, opanuj się – warknęła kobieta, w której rozpoznał Hermionę Granger–Weasley. Jednak jego spojrzenie utkwione było w rudowłosym mężczyźnie, teraz patrzącym na niego z nieprzyjemnym grymasem wymalowanym na twarzy.

– Czego tutaj szukasz?! – zawołał głosem pełnym wzburzenia. – Nie jesteś tu mile widziany! Tacy, jak ty i twój ojciec…

– Mój ojciec nie wie, że tu jestem – wszedł mu w słowo Scorpio, jednocześnie podchodząc nieco bliżej. – Zabiłby mnie, gdyby się dowiedział.

Ślizgon włożył wiele wysiłku, by jego słowa nie zdradzały gniewu, jaki nagle w nim zapłonął. Jak zwykle Draco – całe życie o nikim innym nie słyszy, tylko o swoim ojcu. Dostał łatkę, został oceniony, jeszcze zanim cokolwiek zdążył zrobić. Było to tak niesamowicie frustrujące, że aż chciało mu się krzyczeć. Jeśli mają go nienawidzić, to przynajmniej za jego własne czyny.

Wiedział jednak, że to nie jest odpowiedni moment, by puścić swobodnie język. Słowa, jakie mogłyby wtedy paść, zapewne przekreśliłyby wszystko. Dlatego zachował spokój i tylko dłoń kurczowo zaciśnięta na uchwycie torby zdradzała napięcie.

– Jakby to miało znaczenie. Nie będę siedział przy jednym stole z synem tego drania!

Weasley wyglądał tak, jakby zamierzał podejść i własnoręcznie przepędzić intruza. Scorpius już chciał coś odpowiedzieć, kiedy niespodziewanie, w przestrzeni między nim, a mężczyzną stanął James.

– Wujku, to my go zaprosiliśmy – odezwał się chłopak. – Jest naszym gościem, tak samo jak ty, powinieneś to uszanować.

Czarodziej spojrzał na młodego Gryfona szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nie mniej zdziwiony był również Scorpio. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że najstarszy z rodzeństwa Potterów postanowi się za nim wstawić. Potem jednak spojrzał przelotne na Albusa i wszystko stało się jasne. Przejęta i mocno zakłopotana twarz młodszego z braci wyjaśniała wszystko. James nie robił tego z sympatii do Ślizgona, ale by całe zamieszanie nie odbiło się na Albusie. Jak zwykle jego działania podyktowane były ochroną młodszego rodzeństwa.

– Harry, naprawdę chcesz na to pozwolić? – zapytał z nutą desperacji w głosie Weasley, spoglądając na drugiego mężczyznę.

– Odpuść, Ron – odparł ten, wzdychając nieznacznie.

– Nie wierzę! – zawołał ostatecznie zirytowany rudy czarodziej, po czym obrócił się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem wszedł do domu.

– Tato! – zawołała Rose i pobiegła za nim.

– Nie przejmujcie się, zajmę się nim – dodała pani Granger, po czym również udała się za mężem.

Przed domem zapanowała długa chwila niezręcznego milczenia. Scorpiusowi cisnęły się na usta słowa w stylu: „mówiłem, że tak będzie”, ale nie chciał w ten sposób jeszcze bardziej pogarszać sytuacji. Jednak te słowa byłyby nader prawdziwe, przecież od początku wiedział, że tak to się skończy. Ani przez moment nie zakładał, że zostanie powitany z otwartymi rękoma. Był Ślizgonem i synem śmierciożercy, reprezentował sobą wszystko to, czego oni nienawidzili, więc było tylko kwestią czasu, aż ktoś otwarcie powie, co o tym myśli.

Wiedział o tym doskonale, a mimo to boleśnie zakuły go te słowa. Po prawdzie zabolało jak cholera, znacznie bardziej niż chciałby się sam przed sobą przyznać. Nie pozwolił jednak ani na sekundę opaść z twarzy przybranej masce obojętności.

– Przepraszam za niego – odezwał się niespodziewanie Harry Potter i podszedł bliżej. – Jest trochę porywczy i czasami mówi szybciej niż myśli. Nie powinien tak zachować się wobec ciebie.

Scorpio wzruszył nieznacznie ramionami.

– Nie on pierwszy.

Na twarzy mężczyzny odmalował się smutny uśmiech, zupełnie jakby zrozumiał, co kryło się pod odpowiedzią Ślizgona, a potem wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń.

– Harry Potter.

Jakby ktokolwiek stąd do Hogwartu o tym nie wiedział, pomyślał Scorpius. Mimo to bez wahania uścisnął rękę mężczyzny.

– Scorpio.

– Imię bardzo w stylu rodziny Malfoyów.

Ślizgon uśmiechnął się nieco przekornie.

– Na drugie jest jeszcze gorzej.

Tym razem mężczyzna roześmiał się otwarcie, co nieco rozładowało napiętą atmosferę. Potem jednak spoważniał.

– Nie powinieneś kłamać swoim rodzicom, będą się martwić, jeśli odkryją, że nie jesteś w Hogwarcie.

– Nie okłamałem ich, co najwyżej pominąłem pewne „nieistotne” detale.

Niespodziewanie Harry Potter położył mu rękę na ramieniu i poprowadził w stronę wejścia.

– Rozumiem. Mnie też w życiu zdarzało się nie raz pomijać takie detale. Chodźcie, kolacja nam wystygnie.

W ślad za nimi podążyła reszta rodziny Potterów. Tymczasem Scorpius musiał poprawić jedno wcześniejsze założenie– Albus z pewnością nie odziedziczył swojego charakteru tylko po matce.

 

Kiedy weszli do środka, Scorpio miał okazję poznać następnych członków rodziny Weasleyów w postaci dziadków Potterów – Molly i Artura, a także Charliego, ich wujka. Na szczęście wszyscy oni byli, jeśli nie przyjaźni, to przynajmniej neutralnie uprzejmi. Ostatnią osobą, którą spotkali w obszernym salonie, był dwudziestokilkuletni chłopak, o dziwnych, ciemnych włosach, których kolor pozostawał nieco złamany fioletem. Przez większość powitania siedział w kącie pokoju, na sporym skórzanym fotelu i kiedy sytuacja trochę się uspokoiła, wstał i bez wahania podszedł do Scorpiusa.

– My się jeszcze nie znamy – odezwał się zadziwiająco przyjaznym tonem, wyciągając w jego stronę rękę. – Jestem Ted Lupin.

Ślizgon zmierzył go nieco podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, stanowczo nie przyzwyczajony do podobnej otwartości. Tymczasem, wyższy od niego niemal o głowę chłopak, uśmiechał się lekko i nie zdradził nawet cienia zirytowania przedłużającym się milczeniem. Ostatecznie więc Scorpio odwzajemnił gest.

– Wnioskując z twojej miny, raczej o tym nie wiesz – dodał po chwili Ted – ale jesteśmy bliskimi kuzynami.

Na te słowa, we wcześniej dość gwarnym pomieszczeniu, nagle zapanowała dziwna cisza, a Scorpio poczuł na plecach spojrzenia rodzeństwa Potterów. Sam jednak nie odrywał wzroku od stojącego przed nim chłopaka. Za wszelką cenę starał się dojść, o czym ten mówił. Jego rodzina kiedyś była liczna, ale olbrzymia jej część albo nie przetrwała ostatniej wojny, albo zgniła w czeluściach Azkabanu. Jako, że Ted nie wyglądał na nieślubne dziecko Dafne Greengrass, o którym nikt by nie wiedział, nie pozostało zbyt wiele alternatyw.

Nagle jednak coś w jego umyśle przeskoczyło i przypomniał sobie o jeszcze jednej, zapomnianej gałęzi jego rodziny.

– Jesteś wnukiem Andromedy Black – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.

Ted pokiwał nieznacznie głową.

– Choć babcia nie używa swojego rodowego nazwiska. Preferuje to otrzymane po mężu – Tonks.

– Rzeczywiście – odezwał się Artur Weasley. – Kompletnie o tym zapomniałem, przecież Andromeda jest rodzoną siostrą Narcyzy Malfoy, czyli twojej babki.

To było naprawdę nieoczekiwane. Scorpio jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się Lupinowi, próbując dostrzec choć cień podobieństwa między nimi. Ted był wysoki i ciemnowłosy, Scorpio pozostawał od niego dużo niższy, a włosy miał niemal białe. Obaj byli dość szczupli, ale poza tym trudno byłoby uwierzyć, że łączą ich więzy krwi.

Tymczasemcoś zupełnie innego zaczęło go zastanawiać.

– Co w takim razie robisz tutaj?

Ted uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

– Można powiedzieć, że jestem przyjacielem rodziny. Wujek Harry jest moim ojcem chrzestnym. Babcia nie lubi większych zgromadzeń, jest raczej aspołeczna, ale wysłała mnie, bym nie siedział sam w święta.

W jego słowach wyraźnie przebijała mentalność Potterów, wszak Lily też zaprosiła Scorpiusa, kiedy dowiedziała się, że zostaje sam w Hogwarcie.

– Siadajcie wreszcie – zagoniła ich Ginewra Potter. – Wszystko jest już zimne, a wy wciąż stoicie po kątach.

Kobieta poprowadziła ich do dużego stołu, który stał w przyległej jadalni. Nakryty dla czternastu osób, zastawiony był przeróżnym potrawami, które pokrywały dosłownie każdy jego fragment. Scorpio usiadł mając po swojej lewej Albusa, a po prawej Teda, który ewidentnie zamierzał zacisnąć świeżo nawiązanąznajomość. Ślizgon nie miał nic przeciwko temu, choć wiedząc, jaki stosunek miał jego ojciec do tej wyklętej części rodziny, wątpił, by po tym spotkaniu, mieli jeszcze kiedyś okazję ponownie ze sobą obcować. Teraz jednak nie zamierzał się tym przejmować. Ostatecznie, pomijając pewne zgrzyty, atmosfera wcale nie była, aż tak przytłaczająca, jak pierwotnie oczekiwał.

Nawet pojawienie się Rona Weasleya nie zdołało tego zmienić. Mężczyzna najwyraźniej nieco udobruchany przez żonę i córkę, usiadł chmurny na drugim końcu stołu i przez większość czasu milczał, wbijając wzrok w potrawy przed sobą.

Przez większość obiadu, a także późniejszy deser, wokoło toczyły się rozmowy głównie dotyczące Hogwartu. Prym wiodła Rose, opowiadająca o zmaganiach z Numerologią i Starożytnymi Runami, a także James, choć ten raczej bardziej był ciągnięty za język przez rodziców, którzy chcieli wiedzieć, jak idą jego przygotowania do Sumów.

Tylko raz Scorpius poczuł jak dreszcze przechodzą go po plecach, w chwili, kiedy Albus wspomniał, że skończył już odpracowywać karę w cieplarni. Wtedy jednak dostrzegł, że James wpatruje się w niego uważnie i bardzo nieznacznie kręci głową. Przekaz był jednak wystarczający. Wszystko, co wydarzyło się w Wieży Południowej i później, miało pozostać między nimi. Najwyraźniej bracia nie zamierzali zwierzać się ze zbyt wielu szczegółów swoim rodzicom. To akurat było Scorpiusowi bardzo na rękę, więc również ledwo zauważalnie pokiwał głową.

– McGonagall jest straszna, transmutacja z nią jest straszna – ekscytowała się tymczasem Rose. – Ale bardzo chciałabym zostać animagiem tak jak ona, choć to podobno niesamowicie trudne.

– Niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniają – pociągnęła pani Potter. – W czasachkiedy my chodziliśmy do Hogwartu, też trzęsła całą szkołą. Do spółki z profesorem Snape'm.

– Oj tak, Eliksiry w jego wykonaniu to była droga przez mękę – zaśmiał się jej mąż. – A wasz obecny nauczyciel?

– Profesor Smilthon? – żachnął się James. – Powiedzmy, że nie jest wybitnym pedagogiem. Mnie na jego lekcjach nie wychodzi połowa eliksirów, głównie dlatego, że Smilthon plącze formuły.

– McGonagall uważa, że Snape przewraca się w grobie – odezwał się Scorpius, zanim pomyślał, że może to nie jest najszczęśliwszy pomysł, by wspominać, iż kiedyś w czasie jednej z ich rozmów, dyrektorka w takim tonie wypowiedziała się na temat Smilthona.

Jak łatwo było przewidzieć, jego słowa skupiły na nim uwagę wszystkich zebranych. Teraz nie miał już wyjścia, widząc pytające spojrzenia, musiał pociągnąć tę nieszczęsną myśl.

– Kiedyś dyskutowaliśmy nad sensownością tego, że opiekunem Slytherinu jest Puchon i wtedy dyrektorka nie wyrażała się zbyt pochlebnie o Smilthonie. Ma kiepskie zdanie o jego kompetencjach, tylko, że obecnie brakuje lepszych kandydatów na to stanowisko – wyjaśnił, nieznacznie wzruszając ramionami. Wolał przemilczeć fakt, że to nie stanowisko nauczyciela Eliksirów, ale właśnie opiekuna Slytherinu, odstraszało większość ewentualnych chętnych.

– To może nieco nie na miejscu, ale trochę trudno wyobrazić sobie profesor McGonagall rozmawiającą na takie tematy z uczniem – wtrącił Charlie Weasley. O dziwo, udało mu się tak ubrać swoją wątpliwość w słowa, żeby nie można było w niej doszukiwać się ukrytego podtekstu. Choć i bez tego Scorpius wiedział, o co chodzi. Czemu dyrektorka w ogóle rozmawia z byle Ślizgonem?

– Kibluję u niej trzy raz w tygodniu po kilka godzin. Czasami rozmowy schodzą na dziwne tematy. – Wiedział, że tylko bardziej się pogrąża, coraz mocniej wchodząc w tematy, których w ogóle nie powinien poruszać.

– Widzę, że nie tylko Albus ma tendencje do pakowania się w kłopoty – stwierdził Harry Potter. – Też wysadziłeś jakąś salę w powietrze?

Scorpius poczuł, jak robi mu się nieprzyjemnie gorąco. Ta przeklęta Wieża będzie go prześladować chyba do śmierci. Biorąc pod uwagę minę Jamesa i Albusa wiedział, że absolutnie nie powinien nawiązywać do tamtych wydarzeń.

Ostatecznie więc uśmiechnął się w nieco przebiegły sposób i pokręcił głową.

– Na szczęście w moim przypadku ja byłem jedynym, który ucierpiał. Jednak to nie uchroniło mnie przed gniewem McGonagall.

Odpowiednio wymijająca odpowiedź, jednocześnie dająca jasno do zrozumienia, że nie zamierza wchodzić w szczegóły. Tym bardziej, że nie chciał zdradzać, czym zajmuje się na dodatkowych lekcjach z dyrektorką. Stanowczo wolał nie wychodzić przed szereg i bez tego jego osoba budziła wystarczające zainteresowanie.

– Fałszywa skromność – odezwała się Rose, tym swoimzupełnie niegryfońskim, pełnym ironii głosem. – Wszyscy wiedzą, że jesteś jej pupilkiem.

Dobrze, że Scorpio właśnie zrezygnował z napicia się soku, bo pewnie teraz krztusiłby się nim na potęgę.

– Co?!

– Sama widziałam, jak szedłeś z nią do Wielkiej Sali na kolację. Nie wyglądało to, jakby zamierzała cię besztać za złe zachowanie.

Czyżby przez Gryfonkę przemawiała zazdrość? Jeśli tak, to wybrała sobie fatalny moment na okazanie tego. Obiecywał sobie jednak, że będzie trzymał język na wodzy, więc wchodzenie teraz w utarczki słowne z Rose było bardzo kiepskim pomysłem.

– Nie jestem jej "pupilkiem", po prostu przerabiam z nią dodatkowy materiał. Jeśli McGonagall potrzebowałaby mieć ulubieńca, to szukałaby go raczej poza Slytherinem, nie sądzisz?

Odrobina brutalnej prawdy, ostudziła nieco zapał Gryfonki, która już szykowała się na drugą rundę. Teraz jednak to Scorpio poczuł przypływ złośliwości.

– Ale jeśli potrzebujesz korepetycji z transmutacji, to wtorki i czwartki są jeszcze wolne.

Dziewczyna zaperzyła się, trafiona celnie w czuły punkt.

– Obejdzie się – mruknęła. – Sama sobie poradzę.

Niespodziewany śmiech matki Rose rozluźnił zagęszczoną atmosferę.

– Przepraszam – odezwała się, powstrzymując rozbawienie. – Rose, kochanie, wiem, że bardzo starasz się mnie naśladować, ale proszę nie idź w moje ślady i nie złam Scorpiusowi nosa.

Słysząc to, jej dwaj przyjaciele również parsknęli śmiechem.

– Zapomniałem już, jaka potrafiłaś być brutalna – po raz pierwszy odezwał się Ron. – Stanowczo lepiej, żeby Rose nie odziedziczyła tej cechy po tobie.

– Już za późno – wtrącił James, który również uśmiechnął się dwuznacznie. – Rose tylko w domu udaje aniołka, żebyście wiedzieli, jaka z niej harpia w szkole.

– James! To nie jest zabawne! – fuknęła Gryfonka.

– Chętnie posłuchamy o tym wszyscy – dodał, również rozbawiony Charlie. – Mam już siostrę furiatkę, widać siostrzenica nie jest dużo lepsza.

– Kogo nazywasz furiatką? Ty smoczy tyłku! – żachnęła się Ginewra Potter.

Rose słuchając tej wymiany zdań oblała się rumieńcem niemal tak czerwonym, jak jej włosy. Tymczasem Scorpius rozluźnił się nieco, kiedy jego osoba przestała być w centrum zainteresowania. Co prawda chętnie dowiedziałby się, kiedy i w jakich okolicznościach pani Granger złamała nos jego ojcu, ale stanowczo wolał powściągnąć ciekawość.

W międzyczasie, kiedy Scorpio kończył swój kawałek ciasta, na dobre rozgorzała dyskusja nad ognistym temperamentem kobiet z rodu Weasleyów, w której dominowała pani Potter, a także Lily, która, choć jeszcze młoda, miała chyba najwięcej do powiedzenia na ten temat.

– Wszystko gra? – niespodziewanie padło ciche pytanie w stronę Scorpiusa.

Ślizgon spojrzał na siedzącego obok Albusa. Przez większość kolacji Gryfon był dość cichy i jakby nieco nerwowy, co niestety zapewne miało związek z obecnością Scorpiusa. Najwyraźniej Potter obawiał się, że jeśli dojdzie do jakiegoś incydentu, to cała wina spadnie na niego.

– Ta – mruknął Scorpio.

Potter wyglądał jakby chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale Ślizgon go uprzedził.

– Nie narozrabiam, słowo skauta.

– Nie jesteś skautem.

– „Słowo Ślizgona” brzmiałoby jeszcze gorzej.

Albus uśmiechnął się przelotnie.

– Fakt. Nie o to jednak mi chodziło. Jeśli będziesz się tutaj źle czuć, wystarczy powiedzieć.

Gryfon jak zwykle potrafił go zaskoczyć. Znowu, zamiast troszczyć się o własną skórę, bardziej przejmował się jego dobrym samopoczuciem.

– Jest w porządku – skwitował, a widząc niedowierzanie wymalowane na twarzy Pottera, dodał z naciskiem. – Naprawdę. Myślałem, że będzie dużo gorzej.

– Sądziłeś, że zostaniesz pożarty przez lwy?

Nieco kpiący uśmiech jaki przemknął po twarzy Albusa, sugerował, że James podzielił się z nim treścią ich rozmowy w pociągu.

– Coś w tym stylu. Okazało się, że lwy, to jednak potulne kociaki.

– Żeby ci tylko niektóre nie wydrapały oczu – dodał Gryfon, patrząc sugestywnie w stronę Rose.

– Oby, w przeciwnym razie...

Scorpio nie zdołał dokończyć myśli, bo dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi, przerwał wszystkie toczone rozmowy.

– Spodziewamy się jeszcze kogoś? – zapytała pani Potter.

Jej małżonek wzruszył ramionami w niezdecydowanym geście, po czym wstał od stołu i wyszedł z jadalni. Wszyscy z coraz większym zainteresowaniem oczekiwali na gościa, a tymczasem Scorpio odwrócił się w drugą stronę i wyjrzał przez okno. Na dworze było już zupełnie ciemno, ale latarnie dobrze oświetlały okolicę. Właśnie pod jedną z nich zobaczył bardzo znajomo wyglądającą sylwetkę czarnego Volvo. W jednej chwili zebrało mu się na mdłości.

Niemal jednocześnie do pokoju wrócił Harry Potter i kiedy spojrzał na Scorpiusa, ten już wiedział, co zaraz usłyszy.

– Twój ojciec przyjechał.

 


	11. XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witajcie  
> przed wami druga część świątecznego aktu u Potterów. Mam nadzieję, że przypadnie wam do gustu. Jak zwykle serdecznie dziękuje, że wszystkie komentarze, są balsamem na moje grafomańskie serduszko ;). 
> 
> Życzę miłej lektury.

XI

 

Cisza jaka zapanowała w jadalni, była więcej niż znacząca. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na Scorpiusa, który najchętniej zapadłby się pod ziemię. Wiedział, że przyjechanie tutaj było fatalnym pomysłem z uwagi na otaczające go stadko nie zawsze przychylnych Gryfonów, ale nigdy nie przypuszczał, że sprawy przybiorą taki obrót.

Nie mógł jednak zbyt długo zwlekać z podjęciem działania. Zirytowany czekaniem ojciec, będzie jeszcze gorszy niż normalnie. Dlatego wziął głęboki wdech i podniósł się z krzesła, po czym ruszył w stronę wyjścia, odprowadzany zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem tak rodzeństwa Potterów, jak i ich rodziców.

Drzwi do domu były lekko uchylone i kiedy do nich podszedł, zobaczył, że ojciec stoi kilka metrów od wejścia, zupełnie jakby nie zamierzał się zbliżać bardziej niż to całkowicie konieczne. Ubrany w swój standardowy, czarny garnitur, ręce miał skrzyżowane na piersi i wpatrywał się w dom przed nim wzrokiem pełnym z trudem powstrzymywanej wściekłości.

Kiedy zobaczył Scorpiusa, opuścił ręce i ruszył w stronę furtki.

– Do samochodu – rzucił przez ramię.

Chłopak zszedł po dwóch schodkach prowadzących do drzwi i zatrzymał się na ścieżce z białego żwirku. Przelotnie spojrzał na czarne Volvo, to samo, którym ojciec jeździł do swojej mugolskiej pracy. Zarówno on, jak i wielu innych doświadczonych czarodziejów potrafiło się teleportować, ale Ministerstwo ograniczyło wydawanie licencji na korzystanie z tego środka transportu praktycznie wyłącznie do aurorów i ważniejszych ministrów. Miało to swoje podłoże w fakcie, że teleportacji stanowczo nadużywali śmierciożercy, przez co jeszcze trudniej było namierzyć ich działania. Stąd też większość czarodziejów albo ograniczała się do sieci Fiuu, albo wybierała bardziej mugolskie środki transportu.

Gdy był dzieckiem, zawsze bardzo cieszył się na widok tego samochodu podjeżdżającego do posiadłości Malfoyów, niestety od tego czasu bardzo dużo się zmieniło.

– Nie – odpowiedział tonem stanowczym, choć nadal spokojnym. – Zostaję tutaj.

Draco zatrzymał się i odwrócił gwałtownie. Szybkim krokiem przemierzył dzieląca ich odległość i już chciał chwycić syna za ramię, ale w ostatniej chwili rozmyślił się i jedynie spojrzał na niego gniewnie. Najwyraźniej świadomość, że może być obserwowany studziła jego zapędy.

– Nie będę o tym tutaj dyskutował – warknął. – Wracasz do domu.

– Po co?

To pytanie wyraźnie zaskoczyło Draco, bo na chwilę jego tłumiona wściekłość nieco przygasła. Potem zastąpiło ją zrozumienie.

– A więc to w taki sposób postanowiłeś się na mnie zemścić za tamte słowa.

Scorpio wciąż nie odrywał wzroku od ojca, próbując jak najwięcej wyczytać z jego twarzy. Jednocześnie wkładał wiele wysiłku, by tym razem nie dać ponieść się emocjom. Wbrew temu co sądził Draco, on również nie chciał urządzać sceny przed Gryfonami.

– Nieprawda. Wręcz przeciwnie. Robię dokładnie to, czego ode mnie chciałeś – naprawiam popełnione błędy. – Widząc, że ojciec już zbiera się do dłuższej tyrady, szybko pociągnął dalej. – Chciałeś, żebym wyprostował wszystko, co poplątałem i zrobiłem to, a nawet poszedłem krok dalej.

– Co ty kombinujesz?

Nie przypuszczał, że to pytanie aż tak go zaboli. Jeśli jego własny ojciec uważa go za kłamcę i krętacza, to jak inni mieliby uwierzyć, że jest inaczej? Z drugiej strony zrobił bardzo wiele by sobie na to zasłużyć. Teraz jednak nie był czas na podobne rozważania.

– Naprawdę tak trudno ci uwierzyć, że po prostu zostałem tutaj zaproszony? – Choć tego nie planował, ton jego głosu zyskał ostrą, dość nieprzyjemną nutę. – To, że ciebie wszyscy wyklęli, nie znaczy, ze muszę podzielić ten los. Nie jestem tobą.

Przypuszczał, że za podobne słowa znowu zarobi w pysk, tymczasem Draco niespodziewanie zacisnął pięść i odwrócił wzrok.

– Nie jestem tutaj tobie na złość – dorzucił.

– Skoro tak, to dlaczego zataiłeś prawdę. Co miałem pomyśleć, kiedy Pansy napisała do mnie, że odbierając córki widziała, jak opuszczasz King's Cross z Potterami? Jeśli niczego nie knujesz, to dlaczego skłamałeś?

Na twarzy Scorpiusa pojawił się cień smutnego uśmiechu.

– Bo wam nie ufam, mniej więcej w takim samym stopniu, jak wy nie ufacie mnie. A przede wszystkim dlatego, że za wszelką cenę chciałem uniknąć tej rozmowy. Dobrze wiedziałem, jak zareagujesz, kiedy się dowiesz. Matka prosiła mnie, bym oszczędził ci kolejnych upokorzeń i to właśnie chciałem zrobić.

Draco spojrzał na niego dziwnie. Wcześniejsza złość niemal zupełnie znikła, zastąpiona przez zdziwienie. Z pewnością nie spodziewał się podobnych słów z ust Scorpiusa. Nic jednak nie mówił, więc ten kontynuował.

– Możemy teraz skoczyć sobie do gardeł jak ostatnim razem i tam wewnątrz będą mieli piękne przedstawienie, niektórzy zapewne bardzo się ucieszą. Albo możemy to rozegrać w cywilizowany sposób. Naprawdę nie wszystko kręci się wokół ciebie i nie wszystko co robię ma z tobą związek. Wręcz przeciwnie, staram się, by w ogóle mnie z tobą nie wiązali. Dlatego po prostu zostaw mnie w spokoju i wróć do domu... proszę.

Scorpio nigdy nie przypuszczał, że tak wiele trudu będzie go kosztowało, wypowiedzenie tego ostatniego słowa. Zwłaszcza, że chciał by zabrzmiało szczerze, a nie jak kolejna ociekająca ironią kpina.

Niespodziewanie wyraz twarzy Draco zmienił się znacząco, a nawet pojawił się na niej cień dziwnego, całkowicie pozbawionego wesołości uśmiechu. Jednak co innego spowodowało, że Scorpio poczuł nieprzyjemny ucisk w gardle. Ojciec wyglądał na prawdziwie dotkniętego tymi słowami, choć duma nie pozwalała mu tego otwarcie okazać.

Draco wziął krótki oddech, jakby próbując ostatecznie się uspokoić, po czym położył dłoń na ramieniu Scorpiusa.

– Oby udało ci się zetrzeć tę klątwę, jaką jest dla ciebie bycie moim synem – powiedział dziwnie oficjalnym tonem, a potem odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę furtki.

Scorpio patrzył w plecy ojca i chciał jeszcze coś dodać, ale tamten przyśpieszył i bez zastanowienia wsiadł do samochodu. Odpalił silnik i odjechał, więcej nie spoglądając na syna.

Tymczasem w głowie Scorpiusa huczało ostatnie usłyszane zdanie. Dlaczego cokolwiek by nie zrobił, jakkolwiek by się nie starał, zawsze kończy się tak samo? Zawsze jest dla ojca powodem do rozczarowania, bez względu na to czy prowadzi prywatną wojnę, czy próbuje budować mosty. Co by nie zrobił i tak wychodzi źle. Nawet teraz, mimo że włożył tyle trudu, by panować nad nerwami, ostatecznie i tak rozstali się w gniewie. Choć nie, to nie był gniew, to było coś znacznie gorszego – ból. Z pewnością swoimi słowami znowu zadał go bez litości. Przecież po raz kolejny otwarcie przyznał, że nie chce mieć z Draco, z własnym ojcem nic wspólnego. I kiedy teraz o tym myślał, czuł się jak ostatni drań. Ale było już za późno żeby to odkręcić. Co więcej to nie były słowa wypowiedziane w gniewie, kiedy z taką łatwością mówi się rzeczy, których tak naprawdę wcale się na myśli. Nie, teraz powiedział to będąc spokojnym i w pełni świadomym ich znaczenia. I najwyraźniej osiągnął swój cel. Draco odjechał, zostawił go samemu sobie, zaakceptował jego decyzję. A teraz jechał do domu ze świadomością, że jego jedyny syn woli przebywać w domu jego wrogów, że jego jedyny syn się go brzydzi.

Tylko czy rzeczywiście tego Scorpio pragnął? Oczywiście, że nie. Może nie zawsze dobrze się między nimi układało, ale nadal pamiętał jak bardzo w dzieciństwie kochał ojca. Teraz co prawda złość i żal w dużej mierze wyrugowały to uczucie, ale mimo to Scorpius nie chciał być aż tak okrutny. Nie planował krzywdzić członków własnej rodziny, nie to było jego celem. Chciałby po prostu patrzyć na innych jak równy z równym, wiedzieć, że akceptują go takim jak jest, bez względu na to czyja krew w nim płynie. O ile bardziej pragnąłby usłyszeć, że postępuje słusznie, że ktoś jest dumny z decyzji jakie podjął. Chciałby móc przyjechać do tego domu wraz ze swoją rodziną i nie czuć się jak wyrzutek czy odmieniec. Ale to było niemożliwe. Był sam.

– Scorpio... – Usłyszał głos Harry'ego Pottera. Mężczyzna stał dwa kroki za nim.

– Może mnie pan na razie zostawić samego? – zapytał przez ściśnięte gardło.

– Jasne – odparł ten i nie dodając nic więcej, wrócił do domu.

Nagle Scorpio poczuł, że pieką go oczy. Czuł narastającą, bezsilną złość, tak na siebie, jak i na cały otaczający świat. Czy naprawdę nie było dla niego rozwiązania, przy którym nie czułby obrzydzenia do samego siebie?

Wiedział, że nie da rady teraz wrócić do domu Potterów i spokojnie rozmawiać. Zwłaszcza, że z pewnością nie uniknie pytań o ojca. Dlatego podszedł do furtki i wyszedł na ulicę. Rozejrzał się w obie strony, ale w najbliższej okolicy nie było żywego ducha, więc skręcił w prawo i bez żadnego konkretnego celu ruszył przed siebie.

Zawsze po kłótni z ojcem długo zajmowało mu odzyskanie spokoju, tym razem jednak było inaczej. Wcale nie był zdenerwowany. Zamiast tego czuł coraz większą frustrację. Chciałby znaleźć dobre rozwiązanie, takie przy którym wszyscy byliby szczęśliwi. Ale tego zwyczajnie nie dało się pogodzić. Jeśli spróbuje zaufać Potterom, automatycznie stanie w opozycji do ojca, który nie chce mieć z nimi nic wspólnego. A jeśli wybierze własną rodzinę, to nigdy nie zdoła zmazać piętna jakie na nim ciąży. Na to zresztą było już trochę za późno, szczerze wątpił, by Albus się odczepił, nawet gdyby dał mu to jasno do zrozumienia. Gryfon był bardziej uparty, niż można był przypuszczać. Poza tym wcale tego nie chciał. Musiał przyznać, że mimo wszystko znajomość z Potterem była miłą odmianą. Przynajmniej on jeden nie patrzył na niego przez pryzmat ojca.

Z irytacją Scorpius przeczesał włosy, próbując w ten sposób zwalczyć narastający ból głowy. A potem niespodziewanie zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Jakieś trzydzieści metrów dalej stał zaparkowany samochód ojca, a sam Draco siedział na krawężniku i palił papierosa. Ten widok był tak niepodobny do czegokolwiek wcześniej, że Scorpio przez moment zastanawiał się czy nie ma zwidów.

Ojciec wpatrywał się w przestrzeń przed sobą i najwyraźniej wciąż nie miał świadomości, że nie jest już sam na pustej ulicy. Scorpio wziął głęboki oddech i podszedł bliżej. Po kilkunastu krokach Draco wreszcie go spostrzegł, ale nadal nic nie powiedział, ani w żaden inny sposób nie zareagował.

Po prawdzie Scorpius też nie miał pojęcia, co miałby powiedzieć. Widok tak przybitego ojca kompletnie wyprowadził go z równowagi. Zawsze sądził, że żadne słowa nie są w stanie go dotknąć, że nic nie robi na nim większego wrażenia. A jednak teraz ewidentnie próbował się uspokoić, zbyt przejęty by jechać dalej.

Ostatecznie więc Scorpio bez słowa usiadł obok na krawężniku i w milczeniu obserwował cienką strużkę dymu unoszącą się z papierosa.

– Wiesz co matka myśli o mugolskich używkach – powiedział, kiedy cisza zrobiła się nie do zniesienia.

Draco wzruszył ramionami i wyrzucił niedopałek.

– Raczej się o tym nie dowie. Co tutaj robisz?

– Musiałem się trochę uspokoić.

– No to jest nas dwóch.

Scorpio westchnął nieznacznie.

– Co mam zrobić? – spytał, sam do końca nie wiedząc jak ubrać w słowa własne myśli. – Jakiej decyzji bym nie podjął i tak wychodzi źle.

Po twarzy Draco przeszedł cień nieprzyjemnego uśmiechu.

– Mnie się o to pytasz? Całe moje życie to pasmo fatalnych decyzji.

Gorycz jaką dało się wyczuć w głosie ojca, przyprawiła Scorpio o dreszcz niepokoju. Naprawdę nie wiedział, co miałby teraz powiedzieć. Nie chciał się znowu kłócić, ale miał przeczucie, że mimo pozornego spokoju, bardzo łatwo sytuacja między nimi może pójść na noże. Nie potrafił rozmawiać z ojcem, nawet jeśli zależało mu na pokojowym rozwiązaniu.

– Tęsknię za czasami sprzed Hogwartu – stwierdził w końcu, również spoglądając przed siebie. Draco nic nie powiedział, ale skupiał się na jego słowach. – Wtedy wszystko nie było takie pokręcone. Chciałbym nie musieć cały czas udawać, że nic mnie nie obchodzi, że mam za nic słowa, które słyszę za plecami. Po prostu jestem tym już zmęczony. Chyba dlatego zgodziłem się z nimi pojechać, bo chciałem się przekonać, czy może być inaczej.

Ojciec wciąż nic nie odpowiadał, więc Scorpius wziął głębszy wdech i pociągnął dalej.

– Przepraszam, że nie napisałem w liście dokąd się wybieram. Chyba bałem się waszej reakcji. Pomyślałem, zgodnie zresztą z prawda, że się wściekniesz i zabronisz mi jechać.

– I miałeś rację – mruknął Draco, a potem spojrzał kątem oka na syna. – Naprawdę ze wszystkich ludzi, musiałeś wybrać akurat ich?

Scorpio wzruszył ramionami.

– To nie był świadomy wybór i wbrew temu co myślisz, nie zrobiłem tego tobie po złości. Tak po prostu wyszło. Naprawdę nie wszystkie moje działania są nastawione na wkurzenie ciebie.

– Doprawdy?

Przez sekundę Scorpio dostrzegł lekki uśmiech na twarzy ojca.

– Niesamowite, nie? Ale czy nie tego chciałeś? Przecież powiedziałeś, żebym naprawił sytuację, skoro zaprosili mnie do siebie na święta, to chyba można stwierdzić, że spełniłem twoje wymagania.

Draco pokręcił nieznacznie głową i westchnął ciężko.

– Po wszystkim co się wydarzyło, nie jestem w stanie stać koło nich z podniesioną głową. Dlatego wolałbym, żebyś się z nimi nie zadawał, bo prędzej czy później zmusisz mnie do obcowania z nimi. Tak jak choćby dzisiaj.

Przez jedną krótką chwilę Scorpiusa znów ogarnęła złość, powstrzymał ją jednak, nim znów zapanowała nad jego niepokornym językiem.

– Problem w tym, że tu nie chodzi o ciebie. To moje życie i wolałbym, żebyś się do niego nie mieszał.

– Zapominasz, że jestem twoim ojcem, muszę się mieszać.

Scorpio uśmiechnął się z przekąsem. Nie chciał wspominać, że Draco miesza w jego życiu, nawet jeśli jest daleko. Obaj wiedzieli o tym doskonale, nie było potrzeby tego przypominać.

Przez dłuższą chwilę panowało między nimi milczenie. Scorpius zdał sobie sprawę, że to był chyba pierwszy raz od kilku lat, kiedy rozmawiali ze sobą prawie normalnie, bez fałszu, złości i wzajemnych oskarżeń. Miła odmiana. Mimo wszystko, jakaś jego część nadal dążyła, by zyskać akceptację ojca. Nawet jeśli tak wiele miał mu do zarzucenia.

– Wrócę do domu – powiedział, zanim na dobre zastanowił się nad tym, co mówi. – W ogóle nie powinno mnie tutaj być, to było głupie. Nie chciałem znowu was zdenerwować. Zazwyczaj tego nie chcę, ale po prostu jakoś tak wychodzi.

Draco podniósł się z ziemi i otrzepał spodnie.

– W młodość starałem się za wszelką cenę zadowolić ojca – powiedział, spoglądając gdzieś w mrok ulicy. – Niestety nic dobrego mi z tego nie przyszło.

Scorpio dostrzegł jak nieświadomie Draco chwycił się za lewe przedramię, tam gdzie wciąż znajdował się mroczny symbol Voldemorta.

– Ufam, że wiesz co robisz i że dzięki temu będziesz mógł chodzić z podniesioną głową bez względu na okoliczności – dodał, po czym skinął Scorpiusowi głową i wsiadł do samochodu.

Chłopak również się podniósł i w milczeniu obserwował jak ojciec odpala silnik i odjeżdża. Stał tam jeszcze długo po tym jak samochód zniknął mu z oczu. W końcu jednak zebrał się w sobie, odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę domu Potterów. Czekała go kolejna runda, ale chyba uspokoił się już na tyle, że mógł się z tym mierzyć. Po prawdzie to czekało go jeszcze mnóstwo kolejnych rund, a to dopiero pierwszy dzień.

Po kilku minutach zobaczył znajomą okolicę, a co więcej dostrzegł dwie postacie stojące przy furtce. Gdy podszedł bliżej rozpoznał w nich Albusa i Lily.

– Już myśleliśmy, że nie wrócisz – zawołała dziewczyna, machając do niego.

Zastanawiające jak szybko od niechęci młoda Gryfonka przeszła do entuzjazmu na widok Scorpiusa. Mając taką siostrę Albus mógł dopisać jeszcze jedną pozycję do listy własnego szczęścia.

– Tak łatwo nie pozbędziecie się problemu – odparł, uśmiechając się w bardzo paskudny sposób. – Jak już mnie zaprosiliście, to musicie żyć z konsekwencjami tej decyzji.

Lily zaśmiała się całkiem otwarcie.

– Zabrzmiało to prawie tak, jakbyśmy mieli tego żałować. Chodź, będą lody – powiedziała, po czym kiwnęła głową i ruszyła do domu.

– Utuczę się tutaj jak prosiak – odparł Ślizgon, po czym we trójkę weszli do środka.

 

Scorpius postawił torbę na podłodze i sam usiadł na przeznaczonym dla niego łóżku. Pokój, który normalnie należał do Albusa, nie był zbyt wielki, a teraz kiedy trafił tutaj dodatkowy mebel, w ogóle zrobiło się zupełnie ciasno. Prócz łóżek większość przestrzeni zajmowało biurko, komoda, szafa i spory regał z książkami. Natomiast na ścianach wisiało dużo różnych, większych i mniejszych fotografii. Część z nich przedstawiała członków rodziny Potterów inne jakieś krajobrazy, przedmioty, bądź zwierzęta. W niektórych można było dostrzec specyficzną, artystyczną nutę.

Patrząc na te wszystkie zdjęcia, Scorpius zdał sobie sprawę, że w rzeczywistości nic nie wie o Gryfonie. Nie znał jego pasji, ani zainteresowań, nie wiedział także co lubi, albo wręcz przeciwnie, czego nie cierpi. Tak naprawdę to mimo, że spędzili razem wiele godzin w cieplarni, mało wiedzieli o sobie nawzajem.

Scorpio skrzywił się w duchu na tę myśl i ostatecznie powściągnął chęć pytania o cokolwiek. Prędzej czy później prowadziłoby to, do pytań o jego osobę, a stanowczo nie miał ochoty teraz zwierzać się ze swoich sekretów. Gdyby karty się odwróciły, później Potter mógłby wykorzystać tę wiedzę przeciwko niemu. Nie wolno mu było o tym zapomnieć.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Albus, kładąc swoje rzeczy na szafce. – Wiesz... z twoim ojcem.

Scorpio prychnął cicho. Gryfon chyba z godzinę zbierał się w sobie, by wreszcie zadać to pytanie.

– Nie trafiła we mnie żadna klątwa, więc chyba dobrze – rzucił z fałszywym rozbawieniem. O jego ostatniej rozmowie z ojcem, jeszcze bardziej nie miał ochoty rozmawiać.

Zresztą Potter nie zamierzał naciskać.

– To dobrze – mruknął i wrócił do rozkładania rzeczy.

Przez dłuższą chwilę panowało między nimi milczenie i najwyraźniej Gryfon nie planował pytać o nic więcej, zupełnie jakby wyczuwał, że Scorpio nie jest w nastroju do pogaduszek.

Ostatecznie więc Ślizgon zdjął buty i położył się z rękoma splecionymi na poduszce. Miał taki mętlik w głowie, że w sumie to nie wiedział, której myśli się uczepić. Opuszczenie szkoły, poznanie rodziny Potterów, spięcie z Ronaldem Weasleyem, rozmowa z ojcem, no i zapomniałby, że poznał własnego kuzyna. Było tego stanowczo za dużo jak na jeden dzień, a przecież to dopiero wierzchołek góry lodowej. Żeby nie zadręczać się wszystkimi nieprzyjemnymi kwestiami, skupił się na jedynej, która była chyba najbardziej neutralna.

– Ten cały Ted Lupin, wspominał że mieszka z babcią. Domyślam się, że jego rodzice nie żyją.

Albus spojrzał na niego przelotnie i pokiwał głową.

– Zginęli na wojnie. Oboje należeli do Zakonu Feniksa i zostali zabici w czasie bitwy o Hogwart. To było tuż po jego narodzinach.

– Nie zachowuje się jak ktoś z tak traumatyczną przeszłością.

– Nie został sam, moi rodzice otoczyli go opieką. Wiesz, mój tata też jest sierotą, więc łatwo było mu zrozumieć jakie to ważne. Ted jest dla mnie trochę jak drugi brat.

– Jakby jednego Jamesa było mało – rzucił Scorpio.

Albus zaśmiał się nieznacznie.

– Fakt bywa natrętny, nikt nie wie tego lepiej ode mnie, ale można się przyzwyczaić. Ma dobre chęci.

– Nie wątpię. Zwłaszcza chętnie przefasonowałby mi twarz.

– Czasami sam miałem na to ochotę.

– I vice versa.

Scorpio spojrzał na Gryfona, racząc go swoim klasycznie wrednym uśmiechem. Ten mimo to nadal uśmiechał się przyjaźnie, kompletnie tym niezrażony.

– Cieszę się, że ostatecznie do tego nie doszło – rzucił w końcu.

– Spokojnie, mamy jeszcze cztery dni, żeby się serdecznie znienawidzić.

 

Scorpio obudził się bardzo wcześnie, nieprzyzwyczajony do nowego otoczenia. Na dworze dopiero świtało, więc prawdopodobnie miał jeszcze wiele czasu dopóki wszyscy wstaną. Mimo, że kilkukrotnie przewalał się z boku na bok, nie potrafił już powtórnie zasnąć. Nie chciał też wstawać, kręcenie się po domu Potterów, kiedy wszyscy jeszcze spali, mogłoby zostać fatalnie odebrane. Dlatego przez ponad godzinę leżał, gapiąc się w sufit i dla zabicia czasu odtwarzała w pamięci poznane ostatnio zaklęcia.

Z niekrytą radością usłyszał w końcu jak Albus ziewa i przeciąga się w łóżku. Mógł wtedy bez skrępowania wstać i odnaleźć łazienkę, żeby się trochę ogarnąć. Ubrany w granatową koszulę z krótkim rękawem i jeansy, wrócił do pokoju, gdzie zobaczył, że na jego łóżku siedzi Lily. Dziewczynka wciąż była w kolorowej piżamie i rozmawiała o czymś z bratem. O dziwo jednak nie urwała, kiedy Scorpius wszedł do środka.

– Masz kąpielówki? – zapytała, bez żadnego wstępu.

Nieco zaskoczony, uniósł brwi i pokręcił głową. Gryfonka nie wyglądał na zrażoną, bo machnęła od niechcenia ręką.

– Nie szkodzi, Albus ci pożyczy. Mama powiedziała, że po śniadaniu pojedziemy na basen.

To nie było pytanie, lecz stwierdzenia faktu, więc nie zamierzał komentować tego pomysłu.

– Umiesz pływać?

– Oczywiście – prychnął, odpowiednio markując święte oburzenie. Mógł iść o zakład, że potrafił pływać lepiej od któregokolwiek z nich.

 

Rzeczywiście, po szybkim śniadaniu, które odbyło się w tym samym gronie co wczorajsza kolacja, zebrali rzeczy i w towarzystwie pani Potter oraz pani Granger wpakowali się do magicznie powiększonego Forda. W ostatniej chwili dołączył do nich także Ted.

 

Scorpio dopłynął do krawędzi i zatrzymał się, żeby złapać oddech. W odróżnieniu od dziewczyn, które wraz z Hugo poszły moczyć się na płytkich basenach dla dzieci, on wolał pływać na normalnym torze, teraz dość tłocznym z uwagi na dzień wolny od pracy.

Przetarł ręką twarz, by usunąć z niej mokre włosy i rozejrzał się dookoła. Na torze obok pływał Ted, a jeszcze dalej James. Zarówno jeden jak i drugi byli naprawdę wprawni i bez trudu robili kolejne długości basenu. Choć jeśli lepiej się przyjrzeć, to technika Pottera była bardziej doszlifowana.

– Wymiękasz? – zapytał rozbawiony Ted, który również dopłynął do krawędzi. Mimo hardej miny, on również z trudem łapał oddech.

Scorpio prychnął.

– Chciałbyś – mruknął, po czym zanurkował i odbił się od ściany basenu, pokonując niemal połowę jego długości pod wodą.

Dopłynął do drugiego brzegu, zawrócił i po chwili był z powrotem koło Lupina.

– Widzę, że czujesz się jak ryba w wodzie, ja nigdy nie byłem dobry w nurkowaniu. Jako dziecko nie cierpiałem kiedy zalewało mi uszy.

– Niedaleko naszego domu jest spora rzeka – odparł Ślizgon. – Pływałem w niej jeszcze zanim nauczyłem się dobrze chodzić. Nie miałem więc podobnych dylematów.

Tak, pływanie było z pewnością jedną z tych rzeczy, która nieodłącznie kojarzyła mu się z dzieciństwem. Kiedy tylko pogoda na to pozwalała, wraz z okolicznymi dzieciakami potrafili całe dnie spędzać nad wodą, często robiąc rzeczy dalekie od bezpiecznych. Matka wielokrotnie strofowała go, by nie zrobili sobie krzywdy, ale już wtedy miał podobne ostrzeżenia głęboko w poważaniu.

Pamiętał jak wspinali się na najwyższe z drzew rosnących na brzegu i skakali do wody, z wysokości, która stanowczo przeczyła zdrowemu rozsądkowi. Kiedy teraz o tym myślał, zakrawało na cud, że nikt nie skręcił sobie przy tym karku.

– I rodzice pozwalali ci na to?

Scorpio wzruszył ramionami.

– Zazwyczaj nie pytałem ich o zdanie – stwierdził z rozbawieniem, po czym wyskoczył z wody i przeszedł po brzegu do sektora z trampoliną. Nie zastanawiając się zbyt długo, wszedł na samą górę, spojrzał przelotnie na obserwującego go Teda, po czym bez wahania dał nura na główkę do wody. Tak, to stanowczo przywodziło wspomnienia.

Wypłynął, otarł twarz i zobaczył, że na brzegu stoją bracia Potter i obserwują jego popisy. James ewidentnie też palił się do skoków, w odróżnieniu od Albusa, któremu chyba znowu brakowało gryfońskiej odwagi. Ostatecznie jednak ruszył w stronę drabinek, szturchany przez brata.

Po niespełna minucie z trampoliny najpierw skoczył James, który w pełni profesjonalnie przeciął taflę wody rękoma, a chwilę później ze znacznie mniejszą gracją wpadł do wody Albus.

– Już myślałem, że strach cię obleciał – rzucił Scorpio, kiedy młodszy z braci wypłynął na powierzchnię.

– Nie przepadam za skokami – stwierdził Albus, ocierając twarz.

W tej właśnie chwili Scorpius dostrzegł niewielki, kolorowy kształt na dnie basenu. Bez zastanowienia, zanurkował i wyłowił tajemniczą rzecz.

– No proszę, zdobyłem trofeum – zawołał z rozbawieniem, po czym rzucił przedmiot w stronę Jamesa.

Gryfon niemal natychmiast rozpoznał w tym kraciaste kąpielówki brata. Zresztą nie tylko on, bo Albus nagle zrobił się cały czerwony.

– Oddawaj! – zawołał.

Na twarz Jamesa wypłynął nader złośliwy uśmiech, który był czymś zgoła niezwykłym w wykonaniu starszego z Potterów.

– To kara za braki w technice. Spokojnie przekażemy je Rose, będzie miała co wywiesić jako nowa flagę Gryffindoru.

– Bardzo zabawne – zirytował się Albus i popłynął w stronę Jamesa, gotowy odebrać swoją własność. Ten jednak go uprzedził i odrzucił spodenki w stronę Scorpiusa.

– Może te również od ciebie pożyczę – zaśmiał się Ślizgon, a potem odczekał, aż Gryfon zbliży się do niego, by przerzucić kąpielówki z powrotem do Jamesa.

Ten ostatecznie zlitował się nad bratem, choć wyczekał odpowiedni moment i pacnął go mokrymi gatkami prosto w twarz.

– Dranie z was – warknął Albus, ku rozbawieniu obu chłopaków.

– Jesteście niepoprawni – odezwał się Ted, który dotychczas obserwował całe zajście z bezpiecznej odległości. – Nie wiecie, że rzeczy znalezione w basenie, należy zwracać ratownikowi.

– Widzisz Albus, a to nas nazywasz draniami. Ciesz się, że nie mamy takich pomysłów, bo połowa aquaparku oglądałaby cię w stroju Adama – skomentował wciąż rozbawiony Scorpio.

Młody Gryfon jedynie pokręcił głową i dla pewności dokładniej zawiązał sznurki przy spodenkach.

 

Scorpio wyszedł spod prysznica, zabrał swoje rzeczy i przeszedł do jednego z boksów, żeby przebrać się w suche ubranie. Kiedy był już gotowy, dołączył do dziewczyn, które właśnie skrupulatnie suszyły swoje długie włosy suszarkami. Oczywiście towarzyszące im dorosłe czarownice mogłyby to zrobić w przeciągu kilku sekund za pomocą magii, ale wokoło kręciło się tylu mugoli, że byłoby to proszenie się o kłopoty. Ostatecznie więc Scorpio również chwycił jedną z suszarek wiszących na ścianie i ciepłym strumieniem powietrza, szybko osuszył włosy.

Po kilku minutach wszyscy byli gotowi do wyjścia. Kolejno przechodzili przez bramki, jednocześnie oddając kolorowe bransoletki, które otrzymali przy wejściu. Potem udali się w stronę parkingu, gdzie zostawili samochód. Czekał ich jednak dłuższy spacer, bo od samego rana panował tutaj znaczny ruch i pani Potter miała spory problem, by znaleźć miejsce do zaparkowania.

Scorpio szedł koło Albusa, który najwyraźniej już wybaczył zarówno jemu jak i Jamesowi ich wygłupy, bo teraz dyskutował z bratem i Rose, na temat dalszych planów na dzisiejszy dzień.

– Jak na czarodzieja pochodzącego z tak... hm... konserwatywnej rodziny, dobrze odnajdujesz się w świecie mugoli – zaczepiła Scorpiusa pani Granger.

Ślizgon przez moment patrzył na kobietę, zastanawiając się, jak powinien zinterpretować "konserwatywność" jego rodziny. Ostatecznie jednak pominął tę kwestię i wzruszył nieznacznie ramionami.

– Całe dzieciństwo spędziłem w towarzystwie dzieciaków z wioski niedaleko mojego domu. Dlatego na co dzień miałem styczność z ich technologią. Zapewne w tym gronie tylko pani i ja znamy różnicę między mikrofalówką, a krótkofalówką.

Kobieta zaśmiała się szczerze na to stwierdzenie.

– Rzeczywiście, pewnie masz rację. Wiem, jakie Ron ma problemy z mugolskimi wynalazkami.

– A twoim rodzicom nie przeszkadzało, że zadajesz się z mugolami? Nie bali się, że przypadkiem ujawnisz magiczne zdolności? – zapytała Rose, która szła koło matki.

Scorpio zawahał się przez moment. Nie był przekonany czy chce dzielić się z Gryfonami podobnymi szczegółami ze swojego życia, zwłaszcza, gdy dostrzegł, że pozostali również spoglądają w jego stronę, czekając na odpowiedź. Z drugiej jednak strony nie chciał też kłamać w żywe oczy. Bądź co bądź okazali mu więcej gościnności niż zakładał w najśmielszych przypuszczeniach. Po prawdzie dziś miał wrażenie, że traktowali go niemal jak jednego z nich.

Dlatego po krótkim zastanowieniu wziął głęboki wdech i spojrzał w stronę Gryfonki.

– Wiesz, moja rodzina mieszka w tamtym miejscu od pokoleń. Naprawdę sądzisz, że okoliczni mieszkańcy nie wiedzą kim jesteśmy?

Wyraz twarzy zarówno Rose, jak i pozostałych wyraźnie sugerował, że w ogóle nie brali tego pod uwagę. Mimo to Scorpio pociągnął dalej.

– W przeszłości do mojej rodziny należało kilka okolicznych wiosek i wielu mieszkańców było w jakiś sposób związanych z dworem. Stajenni, ogrodnicy, kurierzy. Nie wszystko mogły zrobić domowe skrzaty. W przeszłości znacznie mniej dbano o tę całą konspirację i dlatego okoliczni mugole wiedzieli, że pan dworu nie jest zwykłym człowiekiem. Służyli mu, a on dbał o ich bezpieczeństwo. Ta wiedza przetrwała do dziś.

– Więc chcesz powiedzieć, że dzieciaki z którymi się przyjaźniłeś, wiedziały, że jesteś czarodziejem? – zapytała Lily.

– Nikt o tym nie mówił głośno, ale tak, myślę, że wiedziały – odparł Scorpio i zamyślił się na chwilę. – Pamiętam jedną sytuację, gdy do mojej matki przyszła w środku nocy pewna kobieta, której syn ciężko zachorował. To była zima i wezwana karetka nie była w stanie dojechać. Dlatego bojąc się, że ten nie przeżyje do rana, poprosiła moją matkę o pomoc.

– I co? Co zrobiła twoja mama? – dopytywała młoda Gryfonka.

– Nie wiem dokładnie, miałem wtedy jakieś osiem lat. Pamiętam tylko, że wyszła z domu, a kiedy wróciła, nie chciała o tym rozmawiać. Nie mniej tamten chłopak żyje po dziś dzień.

Dopiero gdy to powiedział, zdał sobie sprawę, jak wielki błąd popełnił i przeklinał w duchu swój długi język. A trzeba było milczeć. Właśnie otwarcie przyznał, że prawdopodobnie jego matka używała magii w obecności mugoli, co było poważnym wykroczeniem i teraz z łatwością mógłby sprowadzić na nią kłopoty. Ministerstwo tylko czekało, by takich jak ona obciążyć dodatkowymi zarzutami. Jednak kiedy spojrzał na twarze otaczających go Gryfonów, dominowało na nich raczej zdumienie, niż chęć wykorzystania tego przeciwko komukolwiek. Oby nie pożałował w przyszłość tej lekkomyślności.

– Myślałem, że Malfoyowie gardzą mugolami – rzucił James, przerywając przedłużającą się ciszę.

Tym razem Scorpio znacznie uważniej dobierał słowa.

– To zależy jak kto. Ja tam do mugoli nic nie mam. Moi rodzice mają większe problemy na głowie, a wcześniej to różnie bywało. Większość rodów czystej krwi uważała, że każdy ma swoje miejsce, a miejsce mugoli nie jest pomiędzy czarodziejami.

– Ale mogli być sługami albo niewolnikami?

Scorpius wzruszył ramionami.

– Coś w tym stylu. Ale czy naprawdę aż tak cię to dziwi? Każdy posiadający jakąś władzę, czy to czarodziej czy mugol, próbuje podporządkować sobie innych. A magia daje bardzo dużą władzę. Dlatego wielu wykorzystywało ją w ten sposób. Nie każdy jest tak pełen szlachetnych przekonań, by uznawać, że wszyscy są równi.

– A ty?

Ślizgon doskonale wiedział, do czego dąży James. Jednak Scorpio nie zmierzał dać mu tej satysfakcji. Wręcz przeciwnie, trochę brutalnej prawdy może utemperuje nieco pewnego siebie Gryfona.

– Ja? Już dawno przekonałem się, że równość nie istnieje ani wśród mugoli, ani nawet między czarodziejami.

Choć miał na myśli zupełnie coś innego, po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że dla nich musi brzmieć, jak typowy zwolennik idei Voldemorta.

– Czyli twierdzisz... – zaczęła Rose, ale wszedł jej w słowo.

– Twierdzę, że mam z góry przerąbane, bo jestem Ślizgonem i synem śmierciożercy. Nie miałem na to żadnego wpływu, a jednak ponoszę tego konsekwencję. Jeśli tak według ciebie wygląda równość, to chyba powinnaś poszukać w słowniku znaczenia tego słowa.

Mówił zupełnie spokojnym tonem, a mimo to, cisza jaka zapadła po jego słowach była wymowna.

W milczeniu doszli do samochodu, a z każdą kolejną chwilą Scorpius miał coraz większe wyrzuty sumienia, że sam popsuł całkiem przyjemną atmosferę. Jednak jak zwykle trzeba było mu trzymać język za zębami.

 

Kolejne rozmowy zaczęły się dopiero, kiedy wszyscy siedzieli już w samochodzie, jednak Scorpio nie brał w nich udziału. Przez całą drogę gapił się w okno i rozmyślał nad wszystkim głupotami, które powiedział. Przeklinał się w duchu, że nie był w stanie bardziej panować nad swoimi słowami. Dlaczego kiedy wchodził z kimś w polemikę, tak łatwo znajdował odpowiednie argumenty, a gdy sytuacja wymagała rozwagi, paplał zupełnie bez pojęcia?

Zjedli obiad w jednej z pizzerii w centrum, a ostatecznie skończyli w kinie, oglądając jakąś głupkowatą komedię. Ale ani jedno, ani drugie nie było w stanie poprawić jego samopoczucia.

 

Scorpio leżał na łóżku i czytał bez większego zainteresowania książkę wziętą z regału Pottera. Albus kilka minut wcześniej zniknął w łazience i teraz nic nie zakłócało panującej wokoło ciszy. Za wszelką cenę Ślizgon starał się skupić na czytanym tekście, żeby po raz setny nie rozbierać na czynniki pierwsze wydarzeń dzisiejszego dnia.

Nagle ciszę pokoju przerwał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Scorpio spodziewał się zobaczyć Albusa, tymczasem do środka weszła Lily. Ubrana w swoją kolorowa piżamę, rozejrzała się po pokoju, najwyraźniej poszukując brata.

– Myje się – rzucił Scorpius zza książki.

– To się dobrze składa, bo ja przyszłam do ciebie – stwierdziła, po czym weszła do środka i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

Było to co najmniej podejrzane, a widząc dziwnie skonsternowaną minę dziewczyny, Scorpio opuścił książkę i podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Przez dłuższą chwilę obserwował ją w milczeniu.

– Do mnie? – zapytał w końcu niezbyt elokwentnie.

Lily skinęła głową i podeszła bliżej. Teraz stała jakieś dwa kroki od jego łóżka. Stanowczo wyglądała, jakby zbierała się na jakieś wielkie słowa, a w końcu wzięła głęboki wdech, uśmiechnęła się i odezwała.

– Chciałam tylko żebyś wiedział, że dla mnie nie ma znaczenia, że jesteś Ślizgonem i że twój tata był śmierciożercą. Lubię cię, jesteś w porządku.

Skłamałby gdyby powiedział, że nie zaskoczyły go te słowa. Co jak co, ale wydawało mu się, iż najmłodsza Potterówna co najwyżej czuje do niego daleko posuniętą ostrożność. Nie mniej jej oświadczenie wydawało się zupełnie szczere.

– Niektórzy nie podzieliliby twojego entuzjazmu.

Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami.

– Nie przejmuj się Jamesem, on po prostu za bardzo się martwi.

– Zdążyłem zauważyć, że jest trochę przewrażliwiony.

Lily podeszła bliżej i z pewnym wahaniem usiadła w nogach łóżka.

– Wiesz, kiedyś taki nie był, a potem zdarzył się pewien wypadek i od tego czasu jest bardzo czujny.

Scorpiusa kusiło, żeby dopytać o ten tajemniczy wypadek, ale czuł, że dziewczyna nie zamierza powiedzieć niczego więcej. Mógł się jedynie domyślać, iż miało to jakiś związek z Albusem, bo w stosunku do Lily James nigdy nie wydawał się nadmiernie opiekuńczy.

– Rozumiem. Tak czy inaczej miło, że przynajmniej jeden Gryfon nie uważa mnie za kupę, śmierdzącego trollowego...

– Fuj, nawet nie kończ tego porównania – zaśmiała się dziewczyna.

On również się uśmiechnął i tym razem pozbawione to było zwyczajowej złośliwości.

 

Następnego dnia wybrali się cała ekipą metrem do centrum Londynu. Jak zwykle na dzień przed świętami miasto tętniło życiem. Na ulicach odbywało się wiele występów i pokazów, trafili również na festiwal sztuk cyrkowych, gdzie akrobaci prezentowali przeróżne sztuczki.

Pogoda była naprawdę przyjemna jak na połowę kwietnia i nasuwała myśli o zbliżających się wakacjach. Nie żeby Scorpio jakoś specjalnie tęsknił za powrotem do domu, po ostatnich wydarzeniach miał pewną obawę przed spędzeniem z ojcem całych dwóch miesięcy, ale teraz wolał nad tym nie rozmyślać. Ogólnie dziś znacznie bardziej starał się panować nad tym to mówi, dzięki czemu ani razu nie doprowadził do tak niezręcznej sytuacji jak dzień wcześniej. Rozmawiał zresztą głównie z Lily, która uparcie ciągała go od jednej atrakcji do drugiej, ku wyraźnemu rozbawieniu Albusa.

Kiedy zaś obejrzeli już większość okolicznych występów, Harry Potter, który dziś towarzyszył im w roli opiekuna, poprowadził ich do wielkiego akwarium znajdującego się w samym centrum Londynu, dosłownie tuż koło London Eye.

Zazwyczaj niewiele rzeczy mogło zrobić wrażenie na Scorpiusie, ale musiał przyznać z czystym sumieniem, że to miejsce przerosło wszelkie jego wyobrażenia. Nawet tłum zwiedzających nie był w stanie zniszczyć niesamowitej atmosfery panującej tutaj.

Wędrując przeszklonymi korytarzami i obserwując pływające wokoło przeróżnych kształtów i rozmiarów morskie istoty, Scorpius czuł się, jakby wszedł do zupełnie innej rzeczywistości. W pewnej chwili tuż nad jego głową przepłynął pokaźnych rozmiarów rekin i chłopak aż zatrzymał się w pół kroku, żeby obejrzeć go dokładniej.

– Niesamowite, nie? – odezwał się Albus, który stanął tuż obok i również patrzył na rekina.

Scorpio pokiwał głową.

– Opieka nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami może się schować.

Gryfon zaśmiał się na to oświadczenie.

– Nie wiedziałem, że w ogóle na nią chodzisz.

– Teoretycznie.

Potter spojrzał w jego stronę pytająco, na co on wzruszył ramionami.

– Musiałem wybrać jakiś drugi fakultety, ale mam ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty.

– I nie boisz się, że profesor Hagrid cię obleje?

– Hagrid? Wszyscy wiemy, że oddaję mu przysługę nie pojawiając się na zajęciach. Ma wystarczający problem z formułowaniem zdań bez moich komentarzy, cholibka.

Albus parsknął śmiechem.

– Jeśli spojrzeć na to w ten sposób – stwierdził, kiedy już odzyskał oddech. – Ja tam lubię te zajęcia, są stanowczo przyjemniejsze niż numerologia.

– Rany, kto przy zdrowych zmysłach wybiera numerologię?

– Rose mnie namówiła, wiesz, ona bardzo stara się być prymuską, jak ciocia, tyle że brakuje jej trochę zacięcia do nauki.

Scorpius spojrzał w stronę dziewczyny, która właśnie tłumaczyła coś przy szybie Lily i Hugonowi. Najwyraźniej nie tylko on i Albus mieli kompleks posiadania sławnego rodzica.

– A na jaki drugi fakultet jeszcze NIE chodzisz?

Scorpio zaśmiał się otwarcie, najwyraźniej Gryfon przestał tak bardzo przejmować się tym, co mówi w jego obecności. Kpina była wyraźnie słyszalna w tonie jego głosu.

– Wróżbiarstwo. I wbrew temu co insynuujesz akurat tam bywam regularnie. Trelawney jest naprawdę zabawna. Uwielbiam słuchać, jak przepowiada mi śmierć w męczarniach. Nie mógłbym tego sobie odpuścić.

Albus pokręcił głową.

– Ty to masz dopiero dziwne rozrywki.

– Powiedział miłośnik sprzątania łajna jednorożców.

 

W podobnie przyjemnej atmosferze upłynęła im reszta zwiedzania akwarium. Przez większość czasu Scorpius spacerował w towarzystwie młodego Pottera i wspólnie komentowali różne dziwaczne stworzenia widoczne za szybą. Po ostatnich dniach, kiedy Albus pozostawał dziwnie milczący, była to miła odmiana. Najwyraźniej Gryfon przestał wreszcie obawiać się, że jego integracyjny eksperyment, jak nazwał to James, skończy się totalną katastrofą i teraz pozwalał sobie na bardziej swobodne zachowanie. Scorpio ze swojej strony musiał przyznać, że absolutnie mu to nie przeszkadza, co więcej sam również przestał aż tak bardzo pilnować własnego języka i niejednokrotnie odpowiadał w sposób, który daleki był od uprzejmego. O dziwo jednak Potter zdawał się zupełnie tym nie przejmować.

Choć Scorpius nigdy nie przyznałby tego głośno, to w jednym Gryfon z pewnością miał rację. Wcale tak bardzo się nie różnili. Oczywiście ich charaktery były skrajnie odmienne, ale z pewnością dzielili podobne poczucie humoru, a raczej Scorpio zauważył, że jego złośliwe komentarze wyraźnie bawią Albusa. Co więcej obaj nie mieli w zwyczaju ukazywać tego, co rzeczywiście myślą. Ślizgon, jeśli prawda była niewygodna, zasłaniał się najczęściej kłamstwami, natomiast Gryfon w takich przypadkach po prostu milczał. Jednocześnie po pewnym czasie nawzajem zaczęli dostrzegać, kiedy ich rozmowa schodziła na nieprzyjemny dla któregoś temat i szybko nauczyli się je skutecznie omijać. Ani jeden, ani drugi nie miał ochoty psuć przyjemnego dnia wchodzeniem na jakieś śliskie kwestie.

Oczywiście przez większość czasu Scorpius czuł na sobie czujne spojrzenie Jamesa, ale najstarszy z Potterów trzymał się na odległość, głównie rozmawiając z ojcem.

Sam Harry Potter również okazał się inny niż Scorpius sobie wyobrażał. Jak na wojennego bohatera, dziecko z przepowiedni i pogromcę Voldemorta, był… bardzo zwyczajny. Normalny facet, który kocha swoją rodzinę i troszczy się o nią. Uprzejmy i stonowany, zdawał się wręcz być przeciwieństwem wszystkiego co można było o nim przeczytać w książkach czy prasie. On również przelotnie ich obserwował, choć w jego wzroku nie było podejrzliwości Jamesa, raczej po prostu był zadowolony, że jego syn dobrze się bawi.

 

Było późne popołudnie, kiedy wreszcie zdołali wyjść z akwarium. Głodni i zmęczeni chętnie pojechali do domu, gdzie pani Potter i pani Granger przygotowały grilla na świeżym powietrzu.

Zajadając kiełbaski i pieczone warzywa, rozsiedli się na rozłożonych kocach, a dyskusja wciąż obejmowała głównie atrakcje widziane w mieście. Dominowała w tym Lily, która każdy szczegół musiała opowiedzieć matce.

Wieczór był ciepły i bardzo przyjemny. Scorpio siedział na kocu ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, obok niego leżał Albus i najzwyczajniej w świecie zasnął. Po jego lewej Rose darła koty z Jamesem, który po raz kolejny próbował wyprowadzić ją z równowagi. A najmłodsi Lily i Hugo siedzieli ze swoimi ojcami i wciąż przeżywali wizytę w Akwarium. Dziś o dziwo nawet Ronald Weasley odzyskał nieco humoru i przestał zerkać na Scorpiusa spode łba.

Obserwując to wszystko w ciszy, Scorpius znowu poczuł dziwne ukłucie zazdrości. Dobrze wiedział, że kiedy wróci do własnego domu nic nie będzie tak wyglądać. Mógł mieć jedynie nadzieję, że rodzice pozwolą mu na lato wyjechać do dziadków, tam przynajmniej więcej rzeczy przypominało mu o beztroskim dzieciństwie, niż o nieprzyjemnościach jego obecnego życia.

I pomyśleć, że gdyby urodził się w innej rodzinie, jego obecność tutaj wcale nie wydawałaby się dziwna. Niestety nic nie mógł na to poradzić i choć wszyscy byli dla niego zaskakująco mili, to nadal czuł się tutaj intruzem, zwłaszcza w tak rodzinnych, niemal intymnych chwilach.

Ostatecznie czując narastającą frustrację, wstał i wszedł do domu. Nalał sobie szklankę wody i oparty o bufet starał się przełknąć nieprzyjemną gulę, która uformowała się w jego gardle.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał pan Potter, kiedy minutę później wszedł za nim do środka.

Scorpius błyskawicznie powściągnął wszystkie negatywne emocje. Stanowczo nie miał ochoty teraz z nikim rozmawiać. Niestety nie miał wyjścia, dlatego przełknął ostatni łyk wody i skinął głową.

– Musiałem rozprostować nogi – skłamał bez mrugnięcia.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, po czym podszedł do zlewu i włożył do niego trzymane w ręce talerze.

– Naprawdę Hogwart tak się zmienił? – zapytał niespodziewanie, nie patrząc w stronę Scorpiusa.

Ten w pierwszej chwili nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć na tak postawione pytanie.

– Trudno mnie to ocenić, nie wiem jak było wcześniej – odparł w końcu, również odstawiając swoją szklankę do zlewu. A potem dodał z pewnym wahaniem. – Ale to nie jest kwestia tylko Hogwartu. To cały świat czarodziejów po prostu nienawidzi takich jak ja.

Potter spojrzał na niego wyraźnie zaskoczony ostrością tych słów. Zresztą on sam również był zdumiony, że zebrał się na taką szczerość. Harry Potter był dla niego niemal zupełnie obcą osobą, a mimo to ta otwartość wydawała się słuszna i wręcz naturalna.

– Tak nie powinno być – westchnął mężczyzna. – Dwadzieścia lat po śmierci Voldemort nadal sieje swój ferment. Dużo prawdy jest w stwierdzeniu, że człowieka można zabić, ale idea pozostanie wieczna. On nie stworzył tych podziałów, istniały od zawsze, ale właśnie on wprowadził je na zupełnie inny poziom. Nie powinno być tak, że krew czy pochodzenie decyduje o naszym życiu. Tylko nasze czyny.

Scorpio skrzywił się w duchu. Gdyby oceniać go po tym co robił, to wcale nie byłoby lepiej. Tę uwagę pozostawił jednak dla siebie.

– Pewnie jeszcze nie wasze pokolenie – kontynuowała tymczasem mężczyzna – ale może pokolenie waszych dzieci zdoła wymazać jego wpływ z naszego świata.

Dla Scorpiusa nie było to zbyt wielkie pocieszenie, nie wybiegał myślami tak daleko.

– Może, choć szczerze w to wątpię. Co najwyżej zmieni się obiekt nienawiści. Nie wierzę, żeby całkiem dało się ją wyplenić.

Potter spojrzał na niego w nieco dziwny sposób.

– Bardzo cyniczne podejście jak kogoś tak młodego.

Scorpio wzruszył ramionami.

– Niewiele pozostaje w mojej sytuacji.

– Postaraj się nie zarazić nim Albusa. On nie jest zbyt odporny psychicznie. Stara się jak może, ale dobrze wiem, że jego niedoskonałości bardzo mu ciążą.

Scorpius uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

– Mam dziwne wrażenie, że to on ma większy wpływ na mnie niż odwrotnie. Jak inaczej wyjaśnić to, że tu jestem?

Harry Potter odwzajemnił uśmiech, odkręcił wodę i zaczął myć talerze. Tak, największy bohater ich czasów właśnie zakasał rękawy i najzwyczajniej w świecie zaczął zmywać brudne naczynia. Widać, że wychował się w mugolskiej rodzinie, skoro nie zamierzał do tego wykorzystywać magii. Czy to umniejszało jego postać? Wręcz przeciwnie. Ten czarodziej mógłby być najważniejszą i najpotężniejszą osobą w kraju, ale postanowił wieść zupełnie zwykłe życie, nie wywyższać się, zapewne po to by jego rodzina, jego dzieci, nie musiały żyć w cieniu bohatera. Czy w pewnym sensie tego samego nie próbował zrobić Draco? Przecież usunął się z publicznego życia, wycofał niemal całkowicie ze świata czarodziejów, żeby jego piętno jak najmniej dotknęło Scorpiusa. Wszystko poświęcił dla tej jednej sprawy, ale dotychczas Scorpio tego nie dostrzegał. Tak naprawdę w wielu kwestiach był zaślepiony.

Teraz jednak nie miał możliwości w żaden sposób tego naprawić, przyjdzie na to pora, kiedy wróci do domu na wakacje. Tymczasem nie zamierzał stać bezczynnie. Podwinął rękawy koszuli, po czym zaczął znosić brudne talerze i szklanki do kuchni.

 

Poranek w świąteczną niedzielę był w domu Potterów bardzo ruchliwy. Lily zbudziła ich o nieprzyzwoicie wczesnej porze i zagoniła na dół, gdzie stopniowo pojawiało się coraz więcej osób. Na długim stole w jadalni stawiali kolejne półmiski, talerze i szklanki. Po niespełna półgodzinie większość była gotowa i wszyscy zasiedli do Wielkanocnego śniadania. Atmosfera była niezwykle radosna i naprawdę rodzinna, tym razem nie zakłócona już żadnymi nieprzyjemnymi wydarzeniami.

To co jednak najbardziej zaskoczyło Scorpiusa, to fakt, że tak samo jak reszta Gryfonów, otrzymał po śniadaniu sporą paczkę wypełnioną po brzegi czekoladowymi jajkami, zajączkami i innymi przysmakami.

Potem wybrali się wraz z dziadkami Potterów na długi spacer, który zakończył się na sporej łące, tuż nad rzeką, gdzie niemal już nie było miejskiej zabudowy. To miejsce niezwykle przypominało Scorpiusowi jego rodzinna okolicę. Leżąc na kocu i obserwując przepływające po niebie obłoki, mógł na dłuższą chwilę zapomnieć o wszystkich tych nieprzyjemnych kwestiach, które prędzej czy później wrócą. W sumie to nawet prędzej niż można przypuszczać, w końcu już jutro wieczorem wracają do Hogwartu. A im dłużej przebywał w tym towarzystwie tym bardziej nie miał na to ochoty. Dobrze wiedział, że po powrocie wszystko wróci do stanu wyjściowego. Przecież nie zacznie nagle prowadzać się z Gryfonami, narobiłoby sobie tym wrogów w obu Domach.

– Długo masz kiblować u McGonagall? – zapytał w pewnej chwili Albus, który siedział na trawie i popijał lemoniadę.

Chyba jedyne co zachęcało go do powrotu do szkoły, to perspektywa dalszych lekcji pod okiem dyrektorki. Gdyby nie to, naprawdę nie widziałby żadnych pozytywów.

– Do odwołania.

Potter spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

– Nieźle. Musiała się naprawdę wkurzyć, skoro nawet nie wyznaczyła jakiejś konkretnej daty zakończenia.

Co miał odpowiedzieć? Oczywiście mógł po prostu przytaknąć, ale po tych kilku dniach jakoś nie miał ochoty znowu ściemniać Albusowi. Zresztą Gryfon i tak pewnie dowiedziałby się prędzej czy później. Ostatecznie więc Scorpius przekręcił się na bok i wsparł głowę na dłoni.

– To nie do końca tak. Wcale nie rozwiązuję zadań z transmutacji. McGonagall uczy mnie zaklęć.

Tym razem Potter spojrzał na niego już całkiem zaskoczony. Szybko jednak otrząsnął się z szoku i uśmiechnął lekko.

– A twierdziłeś, że jako Ślizgon nie masz co liczyć na wsparcie ze strony nauczycieli. Jak widać nie jesteś nieomylny.

Scorpio wywrócił oczami.

– Miałem sporo szczęścia. Nie oszukujmy się, równie dobrze mogła mnie wywalić na zbity pysk.

– A co takiego zrobiłeś? – Nagle tuż obok nich wyrosła Rose. Bardzo kiepskie wyczucie czasu.

– Nic o czym chciałbym ci opowiadać – odparł natychmiast, spoglądając wyzywająco na Gryfonkę.

Dziewczyna prychnęła.

– Nie musisz, i tak wyciągnę wszystko z Albusa.

– Dzięki, Rose. Uwielbiam jak traktujesz mnie niczym swoją własność – mruknął Potter.

– Po tylu latach powinieneś się już przyzwyczaić – odparła ta, uśmiechając się przy tym nader przekornie.

Gryfon pokręcił głową, ale lekki uśmiech na twarzy sugerował, że wcale nie bierze słów kuzynki na poważnie.

 

Wieczorem odbyła się jeszcze uroczysta kolacja, w czasie której Scorpio niemal bez przerwy musiał wysłuchiwać paplaniny Lily, która szykowała się na jutrzejszy wyprzedażowy maraton. Już dziś ekscytowała się wyborem nowych sukienek, a także odwiedzeniem ulicy Pokątnej, która miała być ostatnim punktem programu przed powrotem do Hogwartu.

Co prawda nie milknąca nawet na minutę Gryfonka w normalnych okolicznościach zapewne doprowadzałaby go do czerwonej gorączki, jednak cały dzisiejszy dzień był tak spokojny i przyjemny, że nie potrafił mieć jej tego za złe. Co więcej zgodził się nawet, wbrew wszelkiemu zdrowemu rozsądkowi, że będzie jej towarzyszył i pomoże dokonywać wyborów. Choć przeczuwał, że jutro szczerze pożałuje tego zobowiązania.

Kiedy wraz z Albusem i Lily siedzieli na werandzie i patrzyli na pogrążony w ciemności krajobraz okolicy, doszedł do wniosku, że naprawdę mógłby się do tego przyzwyczaić. Może Gryfoni byli czasami nieco naiwni, a jeszcze częściej irytująco szczerzy, ale jeśli przymknąć na to oczy, to ich towarzystwo było nawet miłe, zwłaszcza, że niemal zupełnie przestali zwracać uwagę na to kim był. Gdyby się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, było to trochę przerażające, skoro wystarczyły zaledwie trzy dni, by zakopać wydawałoby się bezdenną przepaść. Ile z istniejących podziałów istniało tylko dlatego, że były podsycane przez tych najbardziej niechętnych do zmian?

Oczywiście Scorpius nie miał złudzeń. Doskonale wiedział, że nic nie jest aż tak proste. Jutro wieczorem będzie trzeba zderzyć się z brutalną rzeczywistością i walka rozpocznie się na nowo. Teraz jednak nie zmierzał się tym przejmować.

– Dzięki – odezwał się, nie spoglądając na towarzyszących mu Gryfonów. Niemal od razu poczuł na sobie dwoje zaskoczonych par oczu, dlatego szybko dodał – za zaproszenie.

– Nie ma za co – odpowiedziała uśmiechnięta Lily. – Tylko następnym razem nie rób z tego takiej afery.

Poczuł dziwny ucisk w żołądku na stwierdzenie "następnym razem". Raczej nie zakładał powtórki ani w bliższej, ani w dalszej przyszłości. Nie zamierzał jednak w tej chwili wyprowadzać Gryfonki z tego błędu, dlatego jedynie pokiwał głową.

– Postaram się – mruknął, nie patrząc w jej stronę.

 

– A co myślisz o tym? – Lily wyskoczyła z przebieralni, ubrana w białą sukienkę do kolan, przepasaną czarną błyszczącą wstążką.

Scorpio z Albusem siedzieli na sporej kanapie i oglądali z umiarkowanym entuzjazmem kolejne kreacje. Widząc tę ostatnią obaj skrzywili się i pokręcili głowami.

– Chyba że wybierasz się na pogrzeb – skomentował Ślizgon.

Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami i czmychnęła z powrotem do przebieralni.

– Daję jej jeszcze trzy próby i wychodzę – mruknął Scorpio.

– Podziwiam zacięcie, ja już mam dość – Albus z nudów już niemal leżał na sofie.

– Mięczak.

Na szczęście następna kreacja okazała się znacznie bardziej trafiona i w końcu mogli opuścić nieszczęsny sklep. Oczywiście na tym się nie skończyło, Lily musiała jeszcze obejrzeć buty, bransoletki i okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Na szczęście po pewnym czasie spotkali James, Rose i Hugo, dzięki czemu dziewczyny wyruszyły na dalsze łowy, a oni rozsiedli się w kawiarni i resztę pobytu w centrum handlowym spędzili jedząc lody i popijając je owocowymi napojami.

Niedługo później całą grupę zgarnęła pani Potter i zabrała wprost na ulice Pokątną.

 

Kiedy tylko przeszli przez przejście w murze na podwórku za Dziurawym Kotłem, Scorpio poczuł, że wrócił do rzeczywistości. Zupełnie jakby z jednego świata przeniósł się do innego, i to niekoniecznie lepszego. Niemal na potwierdzenie tych odczuć, nie minęło dziesięć minut, kiedy zobaczył pierwszą znajomą twarz – pyszałkowatą gębę Deana Westwooda. Gryfon aż się zatrzymał, kiedy dostrzegł zbliżającą się grupę, a jego spojrzenie utkwione było właśnie w Scorpiusie. Na szczęście nim cokolwiek powiedział, dostrzegł panią Potter i to najwyraźniej ostudziło jego zapał, bo jedynie skinął głową w stronę Albusa i Rose, a potem zniknął w drzwiach pubu. Nie mniej Scorpio już widział oczami wyobraźni, co będzie się działo po powrocie do Hogwartu. Czy się tym przejmował? Raczej był już na to mentalnie przygotowany, a nawet obmyślał plan kontrataku.

Ostatecznie na Pokątnej zjedli obiad, kupili nieco rzeczy potrzebnych na zajęcia, a potem pojechali bezpośrednio na King's Cross, gdzie na peronie dziewięć i trzy czwarte już czekał na uczniów hogwarcki ekspres.

– No to do zobaczenia na Eliksirach – rzucił Scorpio, klepiąc Albusa w ramię.

Gryfon pokiwał głową.

– Nie narozrabiaj do tego czasu, bo znowu będziesz się tłumaczył przed McGonagall.

Ślizgon uśmiechnął się nieco złośliwie. Potter stanowczo zbyt dobrze zdążył go poznać.

Pożegnał gestem głowy panią Potter, machnął reszcie zebranych, po czym wmieszał się w tłum, kierując się w stronę gdzie dostrzegł blond czuprynę Zacharego. Z pewnością czekają go ciężkie chwile, ale w ostatecznym rozrachunku te kilka dni było tego warte.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muszę wam wyznać, że scena z Draco i Scorpiusem na pustej uliczce była jedną z pierwszych, którą wymyśliłam kiedy zaczęłam opracowywać fabułę tego fika. Teraz kiedy wreszcie przelałam ją na papier, jestem z niej bardzo zadowolona.  
> A jakie są wasze odczucia względem całego tego rozdziału? Jak zawsze będę wdzięczna za wszelkie uwagi i komentarze.
> 
> Ps.  
> Pilnie poszukuję bety do tego tekstu, głównie pod kątem literówek, interpunkcji etc. Jeśli ktoś byłby chętny proszę o info na PW.


	12. XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witajcie,   
> przed Wami kolejny rozdział przygód Scorpiusa. Niezmiernie dziękuję za wszystkie miłe słowa i cieszę się, że czytanie tego sprawia Wam przyjemność. Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział również będzie trzymał poziom.   
> Dziękuję również serdecznie anette i Glamarye za wiele cennych sugestii i wytknięcie błędów.   
> Zapraszam do lektury.

 

XII

 

Nie zdążył nawet wrzucić torby na górę przedziału, kiedy Zachary zasypał go gradem pytań. Chcąc nie chcąc połowa uczniów zgromadzonych na King's Cross widziała, jak przyjechał na stację w towarzystwie Gryfonów. Nie było sensu dalej zaprzeczać.

\- Dobra, kumpluję się z Potterem. Zadowolony? - rzucił z irytacją, siadając na jednym z miejsc w przedziale.

\- Wiesz, że Gryfoni zjedzą cię żywcem. Niektórzy Ślizgoni zresztą też.

\- Niech spróbują, zobaczymy, kto kogo pogryzie.

Zack usiadł naprzeciwko i przyglądał mu się bacznie, a widząc, jak złośliwy uśmiech wypływa na twarz Scorpiusa, sam również się uśmiechnął.

\- Czasami naprawdę mnie przerażasz.

 

Kiedy następnego dnia rano wchodził do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie, czuł na sobie wiele ciekawskich spojrzeń. Zawzięcie jednak udawał, że niczego nie dostrzega. Ponieważ nie reagował, ani nie dawał żadnych nowych powodów do plotek, z czasem  rozmowy na temat startu nowego sezonu zawodowej ligi Quidditcha zdominowały wszystkie inne.

Wyglądało na to, że jakimś cudem cała sprawa rozejdzie się po kościach. Niestety, gdy tylko wyszedł z ostatnich zajęć tego dnia i ruszył w stronę swojego dormitorium już czekał na niego komitet powitalny. Dean Westwood i dwóch jego kumpli, których imion za nic nie potrafił sobie teraz przypomnieć.

Już miał skomentować zastałą sytuację, ale Gryfon go uprzedził i z zaskoczenia uderzył pięścią w brzuch. Ślizgon zgiął się w pół i stęknął, nie mogąc chwycić oddechu. Nim zdołał w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, poczuł kolejne uderzenie tuż pod kolanem na skutek, którego upadł na podłogę. Kolejne dwa ciosy spadły na jego głowę i plecy. Potem poczuł, jak Westwood sięga do jego kieszeni i wyciąga z niej różdżkę.

\- Ta gadzina uważa się za czarodzieja - zakpił Gryfon - chyba zapomniał, gdzie jego miejsce.

Pochylił się i chwycił Scorpiusa za włosy. Szarpnął, by zmusić Ślizgona do spojrzenia w górę.

\- Nie myśl, że możesz stać na równi z nami, gnido.

\- Masz rację - wysyczał Scorpio przez zaciśnięte z bólu zęby. - Nie jesteśmy równi, bo nigdy nie zniżyłbym się do waszego poziomu.

Swój niewyparzony język przypłacił kolejnym ciosem prosto w szczękę. Musiał przyznać, że Westwood miał parę. Mógłby przysiąc, że zaczęły mu się ruszać przynajmniej dwa zęby.

\- Najwyraźniej potrzebujesz lekcji pokory - rzucił Dean, prostując się, po czym pomachał zabraną różdżką. - Zarekwiruję to. Jeśli chcesz ją odzyskać przyjdziesz jutro na śniadanie i odpowiednio przeprosisz za swoje niepoprawne zachowanie. Jeśli nie, twoja różdżka skończy jako wykałaczki.

Kompani Westwooda zaśmiali się gromko, po czym cała trójka ruszyła korytarzem, oddalając się wraz z różdżką Scorpiusa. Ten jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę leżał skulony na podłodze, starając się uspokoić. Wiedział, że do tego dojdzie i na szczęście zdążył się przygotować. Mimo bólu, na twarz Ślizgona wypłynął złowieszczy uśmiech. Westwooda czeka bardzo niemiła niespodzianka.

 

\- Na brodę Merlina, co się stało, Malfoy? - zapytała McGonagall, kiedy niedługo później przyszedł do gabinetu na zajęcia. Niestety miał za mało czasu, by całkiem wyleczyć prawdopodobnie naruszoną w stawie żuchwę. Co prawda już nie bolało, ale siny ślad był nadal dość dobrze widoczny.

Scorpio wzruszył ramionami.

Dyrektorka najwyraźniej sama domyśliła się przyczyny, bo tylko pokręciła niezadowolona głową.

\- Już drugi raz trafiasz do mnie poturbowany, mam nadzieję, że nie wejdzie ci to w nawyk. Idź do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

\- Nie trzeba, sam się załatałem, został tylko siniak.

\- Kto to zrobił?

Scorpio usiadł na swoim standardowym miejscu i zaczął wertować przygotowane księgi.

\- Spadłem ze schodów - powiedział, nie odrywając wzroku od zapisanych stron.

\- Oczywiście. - W głosie kobiety wyraźnie słychać było rosnącą irytację. - Naprawdę uważasz, że krycie napastnika poprawi sytuację?

\- To tylko wypadek, nic poważnego się nie stało - skwitował Scorpio, patrząc gdzieś w bok.

Wcale nie chciał okłamywać dyrektorki, ale wiedział, że jeśli wyjawi jej prawdę, jeśli ona postanowi ukarać Gryfona, to tylko pogorszy sprawę. Wolał to rozegrać po swojemu, tak by raz na zawsze utemperować tak Westwooda jak i jemu podobnych.

McGonagall pomasowała się palcami u nasady nosa i westchnęła ciężko z rezygnacją.

\- Nie chcę jutro zobaczyć, że w zemście przemalowałeś te schody na zielono - stwierdziła.

Scorpio przeniósł na chwilę wzrok na kobietę, jej mina mówiła wszystko.

\- Nawet przez myśl mi to nie przeszło.

Sam nie wiedział, kiedy jego stosunki z McGonagall weszły na taki poziom, że mógł sobie pozwolić na sarkazm. Co więcej dyrektorka chyba nie miała mu tego za złe, bo po chwili jej wyraz twarzy wyraźnie złagodniał. Z drugiej strony na tym właśnie polegało jej zaufanie. Ona wiedziała, że ktoś go pobił, zdawała sobie również sprawę, iż on tego tak nie zostawi, ale wierzyła, że nie zrobi nic, co mogłoby wyrządzić komuś prawdziwą krzywdę. I wbrew swojej wrednej, ślizgońskiej naturze, zamierzał sprostać jej oczekiwaniom. Nawet jeśli jakaś jego część nie pragnęła niczego innego, jak połamać Westwoodowi wszystkie kości.

\- Mam nadzieję, że odpocząłeś w czasie przerwy świątecznej. Czeka nas teraz dużo ciężkiej pracy - zmieniła temat McGonagall, jednocześnie wskazując głową na księgi.

Scorpio przez moment zastanawiał się, czy dyrektorka ma świadomość, co i z kim robił podczas świąt. A potem doszedł do wniosku, że skoro wie o tym już połowa szkoły, to niemożliwe by jakieś pogłoski nie dotarły również do niej.

\- Tam było z piętnaście osób, ciężko w takim zamieszaniu znaleźć chwilę na złapanie oddechu - odparł z przekąsem, a potem uśmiechnął się nieznacznie - ale za to poznałem swojego kuzyna, o którego istnieniu nie miałem pojęcia.

Dyrektorka spojrzała na niego pytająco.

\- Ted Lupin, wnuk Andromedy Black.

\- Ach, rzeczywiście. Zupełnie zapomniałam, że Nimfadora była cioteczną siostrą twojego ojca.

Scorpio skinął głową. To było nieco smutne. Nawet dyrektorka wiedziała więcej o jego rodzinie, niż on sam.

\- Ojciec nigdy nie mówił o tamtej części naszej rodziny.

McGonagall przez moment patrzyła na niego uważnie, jakby rozważając, czy powinna mówić cokolwiek więcej na ten temat, a potem westchnęła cicho, zdjęła okulary, które położyła obok jednej z książek i odezwała się dziwnym głosem.

\- Ród Blacków był od dawna znany z zamiłowania do czarnej magii i wiary w ideę czystej krwi. Wszyscy, którzy nie zgadzali się z tymi przekonaniami, byli wykreślani z rodowego drzewa. Taki los spotkał właśnie Andromedę, gdyż pokochała i wyszła za mąż za czarodzieja mugolskiego pochodzenia. Podobnie rodzina Blacków postąpiła z jej kuzynem Syriuszem, ponieważ sprzeciwiał się używaniu czarnej magii. Oboje zapłacili ogromną cenę za wiarę w swoje przekonania.

Chcąc nie chcąc Scorpio pomyślał o swoim ojcu i ostatnich słowach jakie od niego usłyszał.

\- Mój ojciec chyba żałuje, że w młodości ślepo podążał za tymi ideami. Nie mówi o tym otwarcie, ale wiem, że nie chce, bym ja skończył tak samo. Może gdyby w przeszłości również znalazł w sobie odwagę...

\- Nie osądzaj go zbyt surowo - weszła mu w słowo dyrektorka. - Był wtedy wciąż dzieckiem, raptem kilka lat starszym od ciebie. Będąc pod wpływem Voldemorta, własnego ojca i innych śmierciożerców, mało kto znalazłby w sobie siłę na stawienie oporu. Musisz zrozumieć, że to był bardzo czarny okres naszej historii. Wielu dorosłych wtedy zawiodło, a dzieci, zamiast być po prostu dziećmi, musiały walczyć o życie swoje i innych.

Po ostatnich słowach McGonagall przez dłuższą chwilę w gabinecie panowało ciężkie milczenie. Od czasu, kiedy Scorpius poznał prawdę o niechlubnym udziale swego ojca w wojnie, zawsze dostrzegał w tym tylko jego tchórzostwo. Nigdy nie zastanawiał się, jak on postąpiłby w takiej sytuacji. Teraz wcale nie był już przekonany, czy sam byłby wystarczająco odważny. Mierzenie się z potężnymi czarnoksiężnikami to jednak zupełnie coś innego niż przepychanki z Gryfonami.

 

A jednak to właśnie uczniowie Gryffindoru byli w ostatnim czasie jego głównym źródłem problemów. Kiedy następnego dnia rano szedł na śniadanie, nim pokonał choćby połowę trasy z dormitorium do Wielkiej Sali, dopadł go Dean Westwood. Gryfon był wściekły, wyraźnie zmęczony i nawet nie zwrócił większej uwagi na fakt, że Scorpio tym razem nie był sam. Towarzyszący mu Zack niemal natychmiast wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i wycelował w agresywnego ucznia. Nie dało się również zignorować irytującego, niemal świdrującego pisku, jaki towarzyszył Gryfonowi.

Scorpius najpierw odepchnął zmierzające w jego stronę ręce Westwooda, a potem chwycił Zacharego za ramię, zmuszając go do opuszczenia różdżki.

\- Zabieraj to gówno! - warknął Dean, wciskając w ręce Ślizgona zabraną wczoraj różdżkę. Kiedy wyjął ją z kieszeni pisk stał się trudny do wytrzymania.

\- I tak do ciebie wróci - stwierdził zupełnie spokojnie Scorpio.

\- Dla twojego dobra lepiej, żeby tak się nie stało!

Ślizgon westchnął nieco teatralnie, kręcąc jednocześnie głową.

\- Chyba nie rozumiesz tego, co się dzieje. To proste zaklęcie wymierzone w złodzieja. W momencie, kiedy zabrałeś mi różdżkę zaczęło na ciebie oddziaływać i tylko ty możesz zakończyć jego działanie.

Westwood patrzył na niego z mieszaniną nienawiści i konsternacji na twarzy.

\- Jak?

\- Masz dwa sposoby, albo ktoś ukradnie ją tobie, albo oddasz ją właścicielowi i szczerze przeprosisz.

Grymas, jaki odmalował się na twarzy Gryfona, naprawdę poprawił Scorpiusowi nastrój.

\- Po moim trupie! - warknął Dean, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i wszedł w jeden z bocznych korytarzy. Dosłownie chwilę później piszcząca różdżka zniknęła z ręki Scorpiusa.

\- Co to było? - zapytał Zachary.

\- Kara za bezczelność - rzucił coraz bardziej rozbawiony Scorpius, po czym ruszył w stronę Wielkiej Sali. W międzyczasie zaczął tłumaczyć. - Przypuszczałem, że długo nie zostawią mnie w spokoju, więc zrobiłem kopię swojej różdżki, bo ich ulubionym łupem były moje rzeczy. Nie da się nią czarować, ponieważ to tylko kawałek drewna bez rdzenia. Niemniej obłożyłem ją zaklęciem ochronnym, będzie się trzymać tego kto ją ukradł i będzie piszczeć. Nie można jej wyrzucić, bo wraca do złodzieja, nie można jej również komuś oddać, chyba że właścicielowi, ale trzeba okazać skruchę. Nie zadziała na nią również zaklęcie uciszające, ponieważ nie jest żywym stworzeniem.

\- A nie może jej po prostu zniszczyć?

\- Można, ale wymaga to dość potężnego zaklęcia, w innym przypadku zadziała tak samo, jak przy próbie wyrzucenia. Po chwili pojawi się z powrotem, z tą drobną różnicą, że będzie piszczeć głośniej. Ewidentnie musiał ją niszczyć już kilka razy, bo w wersji podstawowej nie dawała, aż tak po uszach.

Zack patrzył na niego niedowierzająco.

\- Rany, skąd ty bierzesz takie rzeczy?

\- Podstawowe zaklęcia obronne, bodajże tom szósty. Siedzenie w bibliotece czasem się przydaje.

Zachary zaśmiał się już całkiem otwarcie.

\- Ciekawe, jak długo wytrzyma. Nie pójdzie przecież poskarżyć się nauczycielowi, bo musiałby przyznać, że ukradł ci różdżkę. Tym bardziej wątpię, by przyszedł cię przeprosić.

\- I właśnie dlatego tak mnie to bawi.

 

Następne dni upływały Scorpiusowi we względnym spokoju. Większość czasu poświęcał albo na zajęcia, albo na korepetycje z McGonagall. O dziwo nikt więcej nie próbował w dosadnych słowach naprowadzić go na właściwy tok rozumowania. Nie wiedział, czy bardziej pomogło to, że Dean zaginął w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach, czy raczej jego okazjonalne pojawianie się w towarzystwie dyrektorki. Chcąc nie chcąc coraz więcej osób uważało go za pupilka McGonagall, ale z każdym kolejnym dniem jakoś mniej mu to przeszkadzało. Doszło nawet do tego, że przed Eliksirami podchodził do Albusa i Rose, z którym rozmawiał, a nawet żartował, ignorując nieco zdumione spojrzenia pozostałych uczniów. 

Powoli zbliżał się czas zaliczeń, a ponieważ Scorpius wciąż był do tyłu z Eliksirami i Historią Magii to dużo czas spędzał w bibliotece. Tam zaskakująco często towarzyszyła mu Lily, która co gorsza domagała się, by tłumaczył jej to, czego właśnie się uczył. Za pierwszym i drugim razem nieco go irytowała, ale przy piątym przestał się przejmować. Ostatecznie przynajmniej starała się dotrzymać mu towarzystwa.

Był właśnie jeden z takich wieczorów w bibliotece, kiedy utrwalał historię czternastowiecznych wojen na tle magicznym i próbował wyjaśnić Lily, jakie były ich powody. Dziewczyna słuchała go z niespodziewanym zainteresowaniem, więc albo była tak zafascynowana tym tematem, albo on tak ciekawie opowiadał. Po prawdzie jednak coraz bardziej przypuszczał, że przyczyna była jeszcze inna.

Nagle pełną historii atmosferę zakłóciło otwarcie drzwi i Scorpio od razu wiedział, kto nadchodzi. Nieprzyjemny pisk był niezawodnym zwiastunem.

\- Idź już, Lily - powiedział do Gryfonki, zamykając czytaną książkę.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego pytająco, ale widząc jego poważny wyraz twarzy, tylko skinęła głową i wstała z ławki. Szybko ruszyła w stronę drzwi, gdzie niemal zderzyła się z Deanem Westwoodem. Scorpiusowi nie umknęło jakim wzrokiem obrzuciła Gryfona, a także to, jak bardzo ten przypominał chodzącego trupa. Miał zapadnięte policzki, podkrążone oczy i popękane usta. Wyglądał, jak cień samego siebie, co zapewne spowodowane było ponad dwoma tygodniami skutecznego pozbawiania snu. Musiał mocno schudnąć, a jego lewa ręka drgała w nieprzyjemny, nerwowy sposób.

Scorpio wstał, zebrał książki i podszedł bliżej. Mógł teraz zrównać Westwooda z ziemią i sprawić, że ten nie zapomniałby tego do końca życia. Mógł go wyśmiać, znieważyć i upokorzyć. I może jeszcze do niedawna zrobiłby to bez mrugnięcia. Jeszcze do niedawna szczerze nienawidził wszystkich Gryfonów i podobna sytuacja byłaby niczym woda na młyn jego złośliwości. Teraz jednak patrzył na to nieco inaczej. Czy mógłby stać z podniesioną głową koło Albusa? Czy zasługiwałby na sympatię Lily, gdyby postąpił w podobny sposób?

Dlatego po prostu stanął naprzeciwko Gryfona i wyciągnął w jego stronę otwartą dłoń. Ten przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się mu, z trudem kryjąc tak wściekłość, jak i panikę. Jego wahanie nie trwało jednak długo, bo po niespełna minucie położył fałszywą różdżkę na dłoni Ślizgona. Ta niemal od razu ucichła.

Na twarzy Deana odmalowała się niewysłowiona ulga.

\- _Incendio -_ powiedział cicho Scorpius, spalając tym replikę na popiół.

Przez dłuższą chwilę w bibliotece panowała martwa cisza. Westwood miał dość niepewną minę, zapewne zastanawiał się, czy wobec tego musi jeszcze przepraszać. Jednak Scorpio wiedział, że to nie było konieczne. Tak naprawdę istotna była skrucha i szczera chęć naprawienia szkody. 

Nie było sensu tego przedłużać, dlatego Scorpio po prostu wyminął Gryfona i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Nim jednak otworzył drzwi, zatrzymał się i odezwał przez ramię.

\- Obiecałem McGonagall, że nie będę sprawiać problemów, dlatego mój odwet był łagodny. Następnym razem mogę nie być taki miły.

I wyszedł, zostawiwszy osłupiałego Gryfona samego w pustej bibliotece.

 

Kiedy następnego dnia wszedł do lochu, gdzie miały się odbywać zajęcia z Eliksirów, wszystko wyglądało na pozór normalnie. Nikt nie zareagował jakoś nadzwyczajnie na pojawienie się Scorpiusa, ale kiedy usiadł przy swoim kociołku, podszedł do niego Albus.

\- Powiedz, że nie miałeś nic wspólnego ze stanem Deana - rzucił Gryfon.

Scorpio wywrócił oczami.

\- Oczywiście, że nie - mruknął. A potem nieprzyjemny uśmiech wylał się na jego twarz. W jednej chwili odwrócił się w stronę Westwooda i dodał znacznie głośniej. - Prawda, Dean?

Gryfon, aż się wzdrygnął, słysząc swoje imię.

\- Wal się, Malfoy - warknął, ale nie dodał nic więcej. Wyspany najwyraźniej odzyskał nieco ikry, nie na tyle jednak, by wchodzić ze Scorpiusem w polemikę.

\- Widzisz, żyjemy w pełnej przyjaźni - skwitował ten w stronę Albusa.

Potter jedynie westchnął lekko i pokręcił głową.

Całe zajęcia minęły w zupełnie przyjemnym nastroju i nawet Scorpio we współpracy z Zackiem zdołał uwarzyć całkiem poprawny eliksir powiększający. Zadowoleni z rezultatu, opuszczali loch w doskonałych nastrojach, by udać się do Wielkiej Sali na obiad. Kiedy tam dotarli, niemal natychmiast dostrzegli dziwne poruszenie. Ci uczniowie, którzy przyszli tu wcześniej teraz dyskutowali o czymś z przejęciem. Obecnych było również kilku nauczycieli. Wszyscy oni pochylali się nad specjalnym wydaniem Proroka Codziennego.

Zaintrygowani chłopcy podeszli do grupy młodszych Ślizgonów i zabrawszy jeden z leżących tam egzemplarzy gazety spojrzeli na nagłówek.

 

"ROGOGONY ZNOWU ZAATAKOWAŁY"

 

Głosił tytuł. Dalej był długi artykuł poświęcony przestępczej szajce, która nazywała siebie Rogogonami i która dopuszczała się przeróżnych zbrodni tak w świecie czarodziejów, jak i mugoli. Dotychczas ich tożsamość, pochodzenie, a nawet priorytety pozostawały tajemnicą. Zazwyczaj atakowali w celu pozyskania konkretnych dóbr, stąd wyciągano wnioski, że nie towarzyszy im żadna wyższa idea, a raczej są po prostu bandą złodziei.

Ten atak był jednak inny. Grupa około piętnastu zamaskowanych napastników, wtargnęła na ulicę Pokątną około dziewiątej rano. Dewastowali sklepy, siali spustoszenie, zostawiali na murach anarchistyczne hasła zachęcające do obalenia obecnie panującego Ministra Magii, a ostatecznie obrali za cel Bank Gringotta. Tam - według autora -  zaatakowali gobliny, nie wahając się nawet uśmiercić części z nich. Dzięki temu udało im się dostać do kilku skrytek i przywłaszczyć sobie ich zawartość. Większość z napastników zdołała zbiec nim pojawili się aurorzy. Zaledwie trzech z nich pozostało dłużej i wdało się w krótką walkę. Ponieważ jednak byli na straconej pozycji, w końcu również teleportowali się z użyciem świstoklika.

Na chwilę pisania tego artykułu nie znana była ani wartość skradzionego łupu, ani ostateczna liczba ofiar ataku. Wiadomo było natomiast, że napastnicy pozostawili ulicę Pokątną w totalnym chaosie.

Z każdym kolejnym zdaniem Scorpio czuł, jak żelazna obręcz coraz silniej zaciska się na jego wnętrznościach, a nogi niebezpiecznie miękną. A kiedy doszedł do fragmentu, gdzie podawano, że na terenie banku, w wyniku starcia, zginęło trzynaście goblinów i ośmioro ludzi, poczuł, iż dłużej nie wytrzyma. W jednej chwili wybiegł z Wielkiej Sali, wpadł do najbliższej toalety i zwrócił wszystko to, co ze śniadania zostało w jego żołądku.

Klnąc pod nosem czuł, jak cały się trzęsie i mimo usilnych prób nie jest w stanie zapanować nad oddechem. Usiadł na podłodze, oparł się o ścianę kabiny i zamknął oczy licząc, że może w ten sposób opanuje wariujące wnętrzności. Wciąż jednak zalewały go kolejne fale przerażenia, które co chwile chwytały go za gardło.

Jakąś minutę później usłyszał kroki na zewnątrz.

\- Stary, wszystko gra? - zapytał Zack.

Może nawet byłby gotowy odpowiedzieć, ale czuł, że jeśli tylko otworzy usta to znowu będzie miał bliższe spotkanie z toaletą.

\- Scorpio?! - powtórnie zawołał w próżnię Zachary.

\- Zostaw go. - Nagle odezwał się drugi głos tym razem należący do Karla. - Jak da radę, to wyjdzie.

\- Co się dzieje?

\- Jego matka pracuje w Gringottcie.

 

Nie wiedział, ile przesiedział w kabinie toalety, ale kiedy uspokoił się na tyle, żeby wstać, jego współlokatorzy gdzieś zniknęli. Biorąc pod uwagę godzinę, pewnie byli już na zajęciach z Obrony przed Czarną Magią. Choćby miał przypłacić to oblaniem przedmiotu, nie zamierzał się tam teraz pojawiać. Wątpił, by był w stanie znieść gębę Willicka w tej sytuacji. Zamiast tego opłukał twarz i włosy wodą, doprowadził się do porządku i wyszedł z toalety.

Na szczęście w tej chwili korytarze szkoły były opustoszałe, więc nikt go nie zatrzymywał, kiedy poszedł prosto do sowiarni. Na kartce zapisał tylko jedno pytanie i czym prędzej wypuścił sowę za okno.

Wciąż czuł, jak drżą mu ręce i kolana, do tego stopnia, że w pewnej chwili nie wytrzymał i usiadł na parapecie. Z tego miejsca rozciągał się wspaniały widok na całą okolicę i w innych okolicznościach zapewne zastanawiałby się, dlaczego nie przychodził tu częściej. Teraz jednak jego myśli nie przestawał krążyć wokół wydarzeń na ulicy Pokątnej. Mimo że starał się panować nad nerwami, to za każdym razem, kiedy przypominał sobie przeczytane słowa jakiś podskórny strach przyprawiał go o dreszcze. W jednej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, jak wszystkie otaczającego go problemy są mało istotne, jak łatwo całe jego życie może się przewrócić do góry nogami.

Choć próbował o tym nie myśleć to nie potrafił przestać wyobrażać sobie tego najczarniejszego scenariusza. Wciąż zastanawiał się, czy akurat o tej godzinie matka była w pracy i czy przypadkiem to nie jej ciało było jednym z ośmiu tam znalezionych. Z jednej strony wiedział, że w Gringottcie pracowało wielu ludzi, ale jednak to nadal było osiem martwych osób. A każda z nich mogła mieć twarz Astorii Malfoy.

Pokręcił głową, czując, że znów zbiera mu się na mdłości. Był bezradny, nie mógł zrobić absolutnie nic, co miałoby jakikolwiek wpływ na sytuację. Mógł jedynie czekać, a to frustrowało go bardziej niż cokolwiek innego.

Przesiedział w sowiarni ponad godzinę, próbując choć trochę zapanować nad wyobraźnią, ale niestety osiągnął efekt odwrotny od zamierzonego. Pogrążony w czarnych myślach, postanowił, że musi zająć czymś umysł, żeby dalej nie myśleć. Nie przynosiło to żadnego rezultatu, a tylko się zadręczał.

Mógł oczywiście wrócić do dormitorium. Zajęcia już się skończyły, więc przynajmniej nie siedziałby sam. Ale bez wątpienia atak na Pokątną będzie głównym tematem wszystkich dyskusji, a to raczej w żaden sposób mu nie pomoże.

W najmniejszym stopniu nie miał też ochoty wchodzić w bliższy kontakt z Gryfonami. Jakoś miał dziwne przeczucie, że jak tylko go zobaczą, od razu domyślą się, iż coś jest nie w porządku. Niestety mieli pod tym względem paskudny zwyczaj wtykania nosa w nie swoje sprawy. A to pociągnęłoby za sobą pytania, na które nie chciał odpowiadać. Ostatnie czego potrzebował, to wpaść w panikę w ich obecności. Jego duma nie podniosłaby się z takiego ciosu.

Pozostała mu tylko biblioteka, ale po jakichś piętnastu minutach gapienia się w książkę, stwierdził, że kompletnie nie wie o czym czyta, a jego umysł znowu zaczyna analizować wszystkie informacje.

Przez niemal pół godziny kręcił się bez celu, aż zauważył, że nogi zaprowadziły go wprost pod gabinet dyrektorki. Dziś nie miał z nią zajęć, więc pewnie miała całą masę innych, ważniejszych spraw na głowie. Nie powinien być tak naiwny, by zakładać, że cały świat kręci się wokół niego. Już dawno przekonał się, jak dalekie jest to od prawdy. A mimo to z pewnym wahaniem zapukał w drzwi.

Zdecydowany głos McGonagall zaprosił go do środka. Jak można było przypuszczać, dyrektorka z piórem w ręku siedziała za biurkiem i przeglądała jakieś dokumenty. Kiedy wszedł do środka obrzuciła go krótkim, czujnym spojrzeniem. W tym samym momencie pożałował tej pochopnej decyzji, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że tej kobiecie wystarczy chwila, by prześwietlić go na wskroś. Była doskonałym obserwatorem.

\- Co się stało, Malfoy?

Nie dało się nie zauważyć, że zapytała "co się stało", a nie "czy coś się stało". Nie zostawiała wiele miejsca na spekulacje czy niedomówienia.

\- Wiem, że powinniśmy mieć zajęcia jutro, ale czy możemy je przełożyć na dzisiaj?  - zapytał, spoglądając gdzieś w bok. - Pewnie jest pani zajęta, ale...

\- Siadaj. Jesteś przygotowany?

Scorpius zajął miejsce po przeciwnej stronie biurka i skinął głową.

 

Przez ponad godzinę ćwiczył pod okiem dyrektorki czar _Inanimatus Conjurus_ , dzięki któremu na zmianę tworzył przed sobą różne małe przedmioty codziennego użytku - filiżanki, skarbonki, przyciski do papieru, a wszystko to na podstawie małego kawałka metalu, który służył za bazę do zaklęcia. Ponieważ prawidłowe wykonanie czaru wymagał pełnego wyobrażenia sobie tworzonego przedmiotu. Przynajmniej w tym czasie nie mógł sobie pozwolić na uciekanie myślami w niewłaściwym kierunku.

Kiedy jednak zegar z kukułką na ścianie obwieścił godzinę osiemnastą, Scorpio poczuł, jak przechodzi go nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Teraz powinien udać się do Wielkiej Sali na kolację, a tam z dużym prawdopodobieństwem będzie już kolejne wydanie Proroka, bogatsze o nowe doniesienia i więcej szczegółów związanych z atakiem. Autentycznie nie czuł się na siłach, by choćby próbować konfrontacji z tymi informacjami.

Schował różdżkę do kieszeni i położył ręce na kolanach, kryjąc je przed wzrokiem dyrektorki, bo zaczęły drżeć nieznośnie. Powinien wstać, pożegnać się i wyjść, ale nie potrafił podnieść się z krzesła. Naraz nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. A kiedy poczuł na sobie wzrok McGonagall, wiedział, że nie zdoła zachować spokoju. Nerwowym gestem przeczesał włosy. Czuł, że od ataku paniki dzieli go zaledwie chwila i że musi uciekać. Ostatnie czego pragnął to odstawić scenę w gabinecie dyrektorki.

Nim jednak zebrał się w sobie i zapanował nad nogami, McGonagall uprzedziła go i sama wstała. Obeszła biurko, po czym niespodziewanie położyła rękę na jego ramieniu.

\- Chyba potrzebujesz czegoś na uspokojenie.

Przez krótką chwilę patrzył zaskoczony na wciąż spokojną twarz dyrektorki, a potem spuścił wzrok i pokiwał głową. Nie był w stanie wypowiedzieć ani jednego słowa.

Po niespełna dwóch minutach McGonagall postawiła przed nim filiżankę z herbatą, która jednak wyraźnie miała ziołowy aromat jakiegoś eliksiru. Po prawdzie jednak teraz wypiłby wszystko, byle tylko odzyskać oddech. Gorący napój zdołał przynajmniej w części rozluźnić ściśnięte gardło, a po pewnym czasie eliksir zniwelował nieco żelazną obręcz, jaka skręcała jego wnętrzności.

Przez dłuższy czas po prostu tam siedział, gapiąc się tępo w puste już naczynie, a ciszę gabinetu zakłócało jedynie tykanie zegara na ścianie. Był naprawdę wdzięczny McGonagall, że o nic go nie wypytuje, bo chyba nie miałby siły teraz składać sensownych zdań. Ile to już godzin? Dziewięć? Zaraz dziesięć. Czy ojciec już coś wiedział? Matka pracowała zwykle do siedemnastej, przed szóstą wracała do domu. Czy była już w domu? A jeśli nie? Zamieszanie mogło ją zatrzymać na miejscu? Mogła zostać ranna i trafić do szpitala. Albo...

Zamknął oczy i zacisnął zęby. Nie mógł o tym myśleć, nawet nie powinien dopuszczać takiej ewentualności. Tak jakby branie jej pod uwagę w jakiś nadnaturalny sposób zwiększało jej prawdopodobieństwo. Choć tak naprawdę to nie miało znaczenia. Zazwyczaj wszystko co robił nie miało znaczenia, ale teraz poczucie bezradności było obezwładniające, dosłownie przyprawiające o mdłości.

Z tych absurdalnych rozważań wyrwało go ciche stukanie w szybę okna. Spojrzał w tamtą stronę, by zobaczyć po drugiej stronie dużego, ciemnego ptaka. Stroke - puchacz należący do jego ojca.

Nie wiedział skąd znalazł w sobie siłę, ale niemal natychmiast zerwał się z krzesła, podszedł i otworzył okno. Niesamowicie drżącymi rękoma odebrał od niego złożoną karteczkę. Nie był w stanie ani złapać oddechu, ani tym bardziej powiedzieć czegokolwiek, kiedy rozłożył ją i przeczytał zawartość.

W jednej chwili stracił ostrość widzenia, a kartka wyleciała mu z dłoni. Ręką zasłonił twarz w desperackiej próbie ukrycia łez, które napłynęły mu do oczu i spływały po policzkach.

Moment później poczuł dłonie McGonagall na swoich ramionach. Cały drżał coraz silniej w rytm narastającego szlochu. Nie zastanawiając się co robi, odwrócił się i pozwolił, by dyrektorka przygarnęła go do siebie i objęła. Z każdą sekundą płakał głośniej, beczał, jak dziecko, dając ujście wszystkim tym emocjom, które przez ostatnie straszne godziny starał się trzymać na wodzy. Może jutro będzie się tego wstydził, może ciężko mu będzie spojrzeć w oczy McGonagall, może... ale teraz to nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia. Był po prostu szczęśliwy, że nie jest sam.

Na podłodze, tuż koło jego nóg leżał list od Draco, zawierający jedynie dwa krótkie zdania.

" _Astoria wróciła do domu. Nic jej nie jest."_

 

Lata doświadczenia nauczyły ją, że bywają sytuacje, w których jakiekolwiek słowa są całkowicie zbędne. Jedna z nich rozgrywała się właśnie w jej gabinecie. Młody Malfoy, który przez całe dzisiejsze popołudnie walczył z narastającą obawą o życie matki, nie zdołał powstrzymać łez, bo czasami uczucie ulgi jest silniejsze niż cokolwiek innego. Przez długie minuty stała, trzymając go w ramionach. Pozwoliła mu się wypłakać, dała mu czas, żeby sam mógł się pozbierać i uspokoić. Mimo wszystko, wbrew temu, jak wielkie miał o sobie mniemanie, z pewnością ta sytuacja go przerosła. Zapewne niejeden dorosły nie potrafiłby sobie z nią poradzić, a co dopiero czternastoletni chłopiec. Zdążyła już zauważyć, że Malfoy zarówno przed nią, jak i przed swoimi rówieśnikami stara się odgrywać rolę nad wiek dojrzałego i zazwyczaj nawet mu się to udaje. Ale sytuacje takie, jak ta, wyraźnie pokazują, że wciąż jeszcze jest dzieckiem. Dzieckiem, które potrzebuje wsparcia i opieki.

Kiedy wreszcie poczuła, że chłopak przestał się aż tak strasznie trząść, poprowadziła go z powrotem do biurka i zaproponowała jeszcze jedną filiżankę herbaty. Pokiwał jedynie nieznacznie głową nawet na nią nie patrząc. Mętne spojrzenie wciąż miał utkwione w podłodze.

Na krótką chwilę wyszła z gabinetu. Na toaletce przy lustrze stała napoczęta już wcześniej fiolka z eliksirem uspokajającym, który sama czasami łykała na noc, kiedy nadmiar spraw nie pozwalał jej zasnąć. Ten wieczór również planowała spędzić inaczej, ale czasami sytuacja wymaga radykalnej zmiany planów. W końcu, kiedy Malfoy wszedł do niej dwie godziny temu niemal od razu zrozumiała, że dzieje się coś złego. Zazwyczaj jego twarz była ubrana w maskę chłodnej obojętności, pod którą starał się kryć wszystkie swoje myśli i emocje. Okazjonalnie, w czasie ich wspólnych lekcji, kiedy jakieś zagadnienie wybitnie go zaintrygowało zdawał się o niej zapominać i wtedy lepiej można było dostrzec jego prawdziwą naturę. Mimo wcześniejszych obaw, szybko zauważyła, że wcale nie wyzbył się jeszcze zwykłej dla jego wieku ciekawości świata. Oczywiście wiele sytuacji skutecznie zdołało ją stłumić, na szczęście jednak nie zniszczyło jej całkowicie.

Właśnie w czasie takich dyskusji Malfoy potrafił zrzucić wcześniejszą maskę i pokazać, że nie jest tak zimny i obojętny, za jakiego chciał uchodzić. To pozwalało McGonagall mieć nadzieję, że podjęła słuszną decyzję. Dla niego z pewnością nie było jeszcze za późno.

Jednak dzisiejszy dzień był czymś zupełnie innym. Kiedy Malfoy przyszedł jego maska zdawała się ledwo trzymać. Był przerażony i dało się to bez trudu dostrzec. Nie pytała o szczegóły rozumiejąc, że nie był w stanie o tym rozmawiać. Przyszedł do niej, by nauką zagłuszyć strach, a może także dlatego, że wiedział, iż ona go nie odeśle. Jak mogłaby to zrobić? Kim by się okazała, gdyby odmówiła pomocy komuś, kto tak bardzo jej potrzebował? Takim jednym nierozważnym czynem zniweczyłaby zaufanie budowane skrupulatnie tydzień po tygodniu.

Bardzo ciężko było pozyskać zaufanie młodego Ślizgona, ale to, że dziś przyszedł właśnie do niej świadczyło, iż podołała temu zadaniu.

Odgoniła wszystkie te zupełnie teraz zbędne myśli, chwyciła fiolkę z eliksirem i wróciła do gabinetu. Kiedy weszła, zatrzymała się dwa kroki za drzwiami, a na jej twarzy odmalował się cień łagodnego uśmiechu. Malfoy położył głowę na splecionych rękach i w najlepsze spał na siedząco oparty o jej biurko. Musiał być naprawdę tym wszystkim wycieńczony.

Odstawiła niepotrzebny już eliksir, po czym zaklęciem przeniosła chłopaka na niewielką sofę, która stałą w rogu jej gabinetu. Nakryła go kocem, a sama wróciła do biurka, by uprzątnąć rozłożone księgi i wyczarowane wcześniej przedmioty. Podniosła również karteczkę, która wciąż leżała na podłodze. Już wcześniej dostrzegła na niej staranne pismo Dracona, ale nawet gdyby nie widziała jej treści i bez tego domyśliła się, czego dotyczyła cała sytuacja. Dobrze pamiętała, jak kilka lat temu, odwiedzając swoją skrytkę w Gringottcie, spotkała tam Astorię Greengrass. Pamiętała ją jako cichą, niewychodzącą przed innych uczniów dziewczynę o dobrych ocenach. Trafiła do Slytherinu chyba z uwagi na swoją skrajną nieufność i skrytość. Najwyraźniej jej syn w dużej mierze odziedziczył po niej te cechy.

Gdy w czasie obiadu przeczytała o ataku na Pokątnej nie skojarzyła tego faktu. Wielu z jej dawnych uczniów pracowało gdzieś w magicznej dzielnicy Londynu. Kiedy jednak kilka godzin później zobaczyła w drzwiach gabinetu Malfoya, niemal od razu powiązała fakty. Doskonale rozumiała jego obawę. Ilość ofiar w banku była największa, zresztą doniesienia wciąż pozostawały niekompletne. Będąc tutaj, w Hogwarcie, pozostawali nieco odcięci od innych źródeł informacji, dlatego jedyne, co mogli to czekać i mieć nadzieję.

Ona również odczuła ulgę, nie tylko z uwagi na Astorię, ale... a może przede wszystkim, z uwagi na jej syna. W obecnej chwili taki cios mógłby być dla niego opłakany w skutkach, ostatecznie nie mogła zapomnieć, że prócz wszystkiego innego był on też mściwy.

Kiedy zebrała już wszystkie rzeczy zauważyła, że na parapecie wciąż siedzi puchacz Malfoyów. Podeszła do ptaka i pogładziła go po lśniących piórach na głowie. Ten przyjął pieszczotę bardzo pozytywnie, trącając jej palce masywnym dziobem.

\- Poczekaj jeszcze parę minut – powiedziała do niego tknięta nagłą myślą.

Zasiadła do biurka, wyjęła pióro i pergamin, po czym zaczęła pisać.

 

_Pan D. Malfoy                                                                                                                                  Malfoy Manor_

_Wiltshire_

_Szanowny Panie Malfoy, pragnę wyrazić swoją radość na wieść o zdrowiu pańskiej żony._ _Dobrze, że bezzwłocznie poinformował pan o tym swojego syna, gdyż bardzo niepokoił się o los Astorii._

_Jednak nie piszę do Pana jedynie z wyrazami ulgi. Kontaktuje się z Panem, wiedziona troską o pańskiego syna, któremu od pewnego czasu udzielam korepetycji._ _Nie piszę tego z pozycji dyrektora szkoły, lecz raczej nauczyciela w Hogwarcie. Scorpius wykazuje duży talent i zainteresowanie magią praktyczną, które warto by rozwijać w najbliższych latach. Zauważyłam również, że brak zajęć i nowych wyzwań, mają zły wpływ na jego zachowanie. Dlatego obawiam się, iż dwumiesięczna przerwa wakacyjna może negatywnie odbić się na jego zaangażowaniu. Stąd postanowiłam z końcem roku szkolnego wręczyć mu hogwarckie upoważnienie, dzięki któremu w domu będzie mógł kontynuować naukę._

_Liczę, że znajdzie Pan czas i sposobność, by pomóc synowi w rozwijaniu swoich zdolności. Przy pańskich umiejętnościach, nie powinno to stanowić problemu. Jednocześnie może to być dobra okazja do poprawienia waszych stosunków, które jak zdążyłam zauważyć z nielicznych wypowiedzi Scorpiusa, obecnie nie są najlepsze._

_Z wyrazami szacunku,_

_Minerwa McGonagall_

Dyrektorka odłożyła pióro, zwinęła pergamin i podała go puchaczowi, który niemal natychmiast rozłożył skrzydła i odleciał.

 

Kiedy się zbudził przez dłuższy moment był mocno zdezorientowany. Nie wiedział ani co się stało, ani gdzie jest. Dopiero po chwili zaczęły do niego wracać wspomnienia z ostatnich godzin. Informacja o ataku na Pokątnej, nauka u McGonagall, list od ojca... naraz poczuł, jak robi mu się nieprzyjemnie gorąco. Naprawdę rozbeczał się przy dyrektorce? Naprawdę pozwolił sobie na tak dziecinne i bezsensowne zachowanie? Co musiała sobie o nim pomyśleć?

A kiedy otworzył oczy i zobaczył, że leży na sofie w gabinecie McGonagall poczuł się całkiem źle. Nie tylko rozpłakał się jak dziecko, ale jeszcze u niej zasnął. Chyba trudno o większe upokorzenie.

Kiedy podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, zobaczył, że dyrektorka wciąż zajmuje miejsce przy biurku i wciąż przegląda jakieś dokumenty. Kątem oka spojrzał na zegar - była niemal północ. Po prawdzie nie miał pojęcia, jak się zachować. Z każdą sekundą było mu coraz bardziej wstyd, do tego stopnia, że nie wiedział gdzie podziać oczy.

Pośpiesznie wstał i złożył koc, którym był przykryty.

\- Ja już pójdę, przepraszam za kłopot - wymamrotał, po czym ruszył w stronę drzwi.

\- Zaczekaj, Malfoy.

Scorpio skrzywił się w duchu. Naprawdę nie chciał teraz rozmawiać o ostatniej sytuacji i bez tego czuł, jak pali go twarz. Jednak nie mógł zignorować polecenia. Dlatego ostatecznie odwrócił się i spojrzał na McGonagall. Na jej twarzy wyraźnie odmalowywała się troska, co powodowało, że czuł się jeszcze gorzej. Nie pragnął jej współczucia. Nie chciał, aby widziała w nim tylko słabe, płaczliwe dziecko.

\- Lepiej się czujesz?

Niechętnie pokiwał głową. Jakoś nie znajdował odpowiednich w tej chwili słów.

\- Pozwoliłam sobie wykorzystać waszego puchacza i napisałam do twojego ojca.

Scorpius poczuł, jak po plecach przeszedł go dreszcz.

\- O czym? Chyba nie...

\- Opisałam w nim mój pomysł, byś otrzymał na czas wakacji upoważnienie do korzystania z magii w obecności ojca. Będziesz mógł efektywniej wykorzystać ten czas.

Scorpio nie zdołał ukryć zdumienia. Przez dłuższy moment w milczeniu patrzył na dyrektorkę, starając się pozbierać myśli. Co prawda, w tej chwili trudno mu było wyobrazić sobie, jak ojciec wspomaga go w nauce, ale tym nie zamierzał się teraz przejmować. Znaczenie bardziej zastanawiał się, co zrobić z tą dziwną gulą, która ugrzęzła mu w gardle. Stanowczo za wiele się dziś wydarzyło i wciąż nie panował w pełni nad swoimi emocjami. Wyraźnie nadal brały górę nad rozsądkiem.

\- Dziękuję. Ja... - Nie wiedział, jak ubrać w słowa to, co w tej chwili kręciło się po jego głowie.

Po twarzy McGonagall przeszedł cień ciepłego uśmiechu, a potem machnęła dłonią i wróciła do czytanych dokumentów.

\- Wracaj do dormitorium. Już bardzo późno.

Scorpius skinął głową, pożegnał się cicho i wyszedł z gabinetu. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że znajdzie się osoba, która z taką łatwością i perfekcją będzie w stanie odgadnąć jego myśli. I był jej niesamowicie za to wdzięczny.


	13. XIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witajcie w kolejnej części Skóry. Już standardowo dziękuję, za wszystkie ciepłe słowa, są one balsamem na moje autorskie serduszko ;). Dziękuję również serdecznie moim dwóm betom anette i Glamarye, które wykonały kawał porządnej roboty. 
> 
> Życzę miłej lektury.

XIII

 

W Wielkiej Sali panowała grobowa cisza. Wszyscy uczniowie stali w pustym obecnie pomieszczeniu, którego jedynym wyróżniającym się elementem były czarne chorągwie zwisające z sufitu. Na końcu sali stała cała rada pedagogiczna z dyrektorką na czele. Wszyscy mieli na sobie czarne szaty i w milczeniu czekali na pierwsze słowa.

Przedłużającą się ciszę przerwało w końcu wyjście przed szereg poważnej McGonagall.

– Zebraliśmy się tutaj wszyscy – zaczęła pani dyrektor, a Scorpiusowi nie umknęło, że jej głos był zachrypnięty i zmęczony – ponieważ wczoraj dotarła do nas tragiczna wiadomość. Jak wszyscy wiecie dwa dni temu doszło do strasznych wydarzeń na ulicy Pokątnej. Grupa czarnoksiężników, którzy za nic mają nasze prawa i zasady zasiała tam olbrzymie spustoszenie i przyniosła śmierć dwudziestu ośmiu niewinnym osobom. Z wielkim bólem przyjęłam wiadomość, że jedną z ofiar był przebywający tam w ramach polecenia służbowego Rubeus Hagrid, wieloletni nauczyciel Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami i jednocześnie gajowy Hogwartu.

Jego pogrzeb odbędzie się w najbliższą sobotę na błoniach szkoły, którą szczerze kochał i która od dawien dawna była jego domem. Spocznie w Zakazanym Lesie, wśród stworzeń towarzyszących mu przez całe życie.

Jednocześnie pragnę wyrazić w imieniu własnym, jak i wszystkich członków rady pedagogicznej głęboki sprzeciw dla wydarzeń na ulicy Pokątnej. Wszyscy jesteśmy zgodni, że trzeba dołożyć wszelkich starań, by odpowiedzialni za tę tragedię zostali schwytani i postawieni przed wymiarem sprawiedliwości. Nie możemy pozwolić, by ci którzy nie zasłużyli na miano czarodziejów mogli bezkarnie niszczyć nasz świat; świat zbudowany kosztem wielkiego wysiłku i tych którzy zginęli bohaterską śmiercią walcząc o ideały, w które wierzyli.

W ostatnich zdaniach wyraźnie słychać było rosnącą determinację dyrektorki. Ona z pewnością nie zamierzała bezczynnie patrzeć, jak mordercy jednego z nauczycieli próbują zastraszyć społeczność czarodziejów. Osobiście stała naprzeciwko Voldemorta w czasie bitwy o Hogwart. Wtedy nie ugięła się przed przerażającym wrogiem i nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że teraz również nie zamierza. 

Wiadomość przekazana uczniom przez McGonagall wywołała falę poruszenia. Po całej sali rozniósł się coraz głośniejszy szum, kiedy wiele osób jednocześnie zaczęło komentować śmierć nauczyciela. Rubeus Hagrid może nie był najlepszym pedagogiem, ale z pewnością był jednym z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych mieszkańców Hogwartu. Jeśli Rogogony chciały zwrócić na siebie uwagę całej magicznej społeczności, to po ataku na Gringotta i zabiciu nauczyciela, osiągnęli swój cel. To drugie sprowadziło na nich jednak również gniew McGonagall, a tego nie życzyłby sobie nikt o zdrowych zmysłach. Trzeba było więc założyć, że tę bandę tworzyli szaleńcy.

Scorpius po wysłuchaniu słów dyrektorki w pierwszej kolejności spojrzał na Karla. On jako jedyny z ich paczki uczestniczył czynnie w zajęciach z Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. I rzeczywiście, mimo że chłopak starał się to ukryć, to ta informacja wyraźnie nim wstrząsnęła. Może był Ślizgonem, ale z pewnością nie potrafił być zimnokrwistym draniem za jakich uchodziło większość jego pobratymców. Z drugiej strony Scorpius sam się przekonał, że również taki nie był, choć ze swojej strony wolał, by wszyscy myśleli inaczej.

Chwilę później jego spojrzenie powędrowało w stronę stołu Gryffindoru. Tam bardzo szybko dostrzegł znajomą grupę, a wśród nich zapłakaną Lily Potter, która schowała czerwoną twarz w szatę Jamesa. Nie od dziś wiadomo było, że rodzina zaprzyjaźniona była z gajowym Hogwartu, dlatego w nich ta informacja uderzyła najbardziej.

Widział również zaciętą twarz Albusa, który choć nie zamierzał płakać to z pewnością także wyglądał na wstrząśniętego. Przez jedną krótką chwilę, kiedy wszyscy kolejno zaczęli się rozchodzić do swoich dormitoriów, miał ochotę do nich podejść i porozmawiać. Ostatecznie jednak doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma do powiedzenia nic, co mogłoby w jakikolwiek sposób poprawić sytuację. Dlatego jedynie klepnął Karla w ramię i razem z innymi opuścili Wielką Salę.

 

Atmosfera w szkole po ostatniej nowinie była dość grobowa i nawet zbliżające się wielkimi krokami wakacje jakoś nie poprawiały specjalnie nikomu nastroju. A już z pewnością nie napawały optymizmem Scorpiusa. Myśl o dwóch miesiącach spędzonych w domu, z każdą chwilą, przygnębiała go coraz bardziej. Co prawda obiecane przez McGonagall upoważnienie dawało pewną nadzieję, że przynajmniej nie będzie się nudził, niestety wiązało się to z jeszcze większą ilością czasu w towarzystwie ojca. Nawet nie chciał myśleć o tym, co mogło się wydarzyć.

Co gorsza życie również nie pozwalało mu zapomnieć o swoich zębach. Pierwszy cios padł już następnego dnia, kiedy wszedł do sali, gdzie odbywały się zajęcia z Obrony przed Czarną Magią.

– Szanowny pan Malfoy, jak miło, że zaszczyciłeś nas swoją obecnością – rzucił profesor Willick ze swojego miejsca przy biurku. Jego słowom zawtórowały ciche śmiechy zebranych wokoło Krukonów.

Scorpio spojrzał na nauczyciela z pogardą. Stanowczo nie zamierzał się tłumaczyć, dlaczego opuścił poprzednią lekcję. Żadnego z nich nie powinno to interesować.

– Czasem trzeba – odparł, siadając na swoim miejscu, po czym uśmiechnął się w najbardziej przebrzydły z możliwych sposobów. – Nawet, jeśli zajęcia nie przedstawiają większej wartości.

Grymas, jaki odmalował się na twarzy profesora był dokładnie tym, co Ślizgon chciał zobaczyć.

– Skoro tak uważasz to zapewne jesteś świetnie przygotowany, by pokazać całej reszcie, jak rozprawiasz się z boginem. Przerabialiśmy to na ostatnich zajęciach, ale skoro nie były ci potrzebne to zakładam, że wszystko już umiesz.

Scorpius powstrzymał parsknięcie. Jeśli w taki sposób Willick postanowił go upokorzyć to wyjątkowo źle trafił.

Bez większego zwlekania podniósł się z krzesła i wyszedł na środek sali, gdzie stała duża drewniana skrzynia z żelaznymi okuciami. Jej wieko nieznacznie drgało. Po ostatnich wydarzeniach był przekonany, że bogin przeobrazi się w martwe ciało jego matki, a to zaprawdę trudno będzie przekształcić w coś wesołego. Kiedy jednak profesor gestem różdżki otworzył skrzynię, zebranych nagle otoczyło dużo ciemnej mgły, a potem tuż nad ich głowami zawisł Mroczny Znak. Kilka osób krzyknęło, parę innych wstało z ławek, by się odsunąć.

Tymczasem Scorpius przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się zielonej czaszce, z której ust wydobywał się duży wąż. Doskonale rozumiał, do czego bogin zmierzał i jakie głęboko tajone lęki próbował wywołać. Syn śmierciożercy – tak, z pewnością Scorpio najbardziej obawiał się, że do takiej roli zostanie sprowadzony. Jednak nie zamierzał dać satysfakcji ani boginowi, ani otaczającym go ludziom. Nie przestraszy się tej prowokacji.

– _Riddikulus!_ – zawołał bez wahania i w jeden chwili wąż zmienił się w dużego precla obsypanego sezamem, którym czaszka zaczęła się krztusić i pluć.

Scorpio uśmiechnął się złośliwie, choć bardziej w stronę Willicka niż bogina. Ten drugi mimo to i tak się speszył i umknął z powrotem do skrzyni. Tymczasem profesor patrzył na Ślizgona niemal niedowierzająco, choć trudno powiedzieć, czy bardziej zaskoczyło go tak bez trudu wykonane zaklęcie, czy raczej to, w co przeobraził się bogin.

– Czy przed zakończeniem roku będziemy przerabiać jeszcze jakieś zaklęcia? – zapytał Scorpio, kiedy cisza przedłużała się nienaturalnie.

Doskonale wiedział, że do wakacji pozostało niecałe trzy tygodnie, a wiedząc, jakie niektórzy mieli problemy w rzucaniu nawet prostych zaklęć mało prawdopodobne, by zdołali przebrnąć przez bogina do końca roku. Zmieszanie na twarzy mężczyzny tylko potwierdziło jego przypuszczenia.

– Jeśli starczy czasu zaczniemy przerabiać druzgotki, w ramach tego...

– W oswobodzeniu się z uścisku druzgotka pomocne jest zaklęcie _Relashio_ , które w zależności od otoczenia wystrzeliwuje iskry bądź strumień gorącej wody – wyrecytował Scorpio to, co swego czasu czytał na temat tych istot. – Jeśli to wszystko, czego można się z panem nauczyć, to nie zamierzam tracić tutaj mojego czasu.

Powiedziawszy to, zabrał książkę z biurka i ruszył w stronę wyjścia odprowadzany zdumionymi spojrzeniami innych uczniów i wściekłym wzrokiem nauczyciela. Oczywiście drań mógł próbować go usadzić na trzecim roku, ale Scorpius był gotów przystąpić nawet do egzaminu komisyjnego, żeby udowodnić mu, jak bardzo się myli. Ta złośliwa i mściwa część natury Scorpio nawet chciałaby to zobaczyć. Willick musiałby się długo tłumaczyć, dlaczego oblał ucznia, który bez większego wysiłku wykonuje wszystkie zaklęcia prezentowane na lekcjach.

 

Wielka Sala oświetlona była setkami świateł, a na ścianach i pod sufitem wisiało kilkadziesiąt żółtoczarnych chorągwi. Wiele osób zachodziło w głowę, jak to możliwe, ale w trakcie, kiedy Gryffindor konkurował o punkty z Ravenclawem, cichy i spokojny Hufflepuff gromadził je z niezłomną konsekwencją i w ostatnim miesiącu wyszedł na prowadzenie w pucharze Domów. 

Puchoni nie mogli być bardziej szczęśliwi i choć ostatnie wydarzenia rzucały się cieniem na szkolnej atmosferze, to jednak teraz w Wielkiej Sali panował gwar rozmów i ogólnej ekscytacji. Większość uczniów już nie mogła doczekać się powrotu do domu.

McGonagall podziękowała wszystkim za ciężką pracę w tym roku, wyraziła nadzieję, że we wrześniu wrócą z nową siłą i motywacją do nauki, a koniec końców życzyła wszystkim spokojnych wakacji.

Scorpio siedział w towarzystwie Zacka, Karla oraz Estery i niezbyt entuzjastycznie dłubał w kolacji. Pogodził się już z wizją, że jutro wraca do posiadłości. Miał już nawet ułożone w głowie słowa jakimi przywita rodziców, ale mimo to humor psuł mu się z każdą przybliżającą go do tej chwili minutą.

– Rozchmurz się – trącił go łokciem Zack – jakoś wytrzymasz dwa miesiące bez swoich ulubionych Gryfonów.

Scorpio zakrztusił się kurczakiem, po czym spojrzał na Ślizgona niedowierzająco.

– No przecież, raczej nie będziesz usychał z tęsknoty za nami.

– Za tobą z pewnością, idioto – odparł Scorpio, kiedy już odzyskał normalny oddech.

Zack uśmiechnął się w bardzo przebrzydły sposób.

– A może masz taką minę, bo McGonagall nie będzie cię niańczyć? Oj, chyba trafiłem w sedno... – Zack musiał szybko wyskoczyć z ławki, kiedy w jego kierunku poleciał kawałek ciasta.

– Przymknij się, głąbie.

Scorpio wiedział, że to tylko niewinne żarty, a jednak Zachary był bliżej prawdy niż mógłby przypuszczać. Już wcześniej doszedł do wniosku, że nie tylko powrót do domu psuł mu humor, ale także świadomość, że przez najbliższe dwa miesiące urwie się jego kontakt tak z dyrektorką, jak i Potterami. I choć miał opory by otwarcie to przyznać, to jednak musiał spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy. Lubił ich i perspektywa rozłąki dziwnie mu ciążyła.

– Nas nie oszukasz, widzę po twojej skwaszonej minie... – Zack urwał gwałtownie na skutek czego Scorpius podniósł wzrok.

Tuż przy stole Ślizgonów, gdzie rozmowy znacząco przycichły, stała McGonagall i patrzyła na nich wyjątkowo łagodnie. A kiedy zyskała już uwagę Scorpiusa podała mu niewielką kopertę.

– Upoważnienie, o którym rozmawialiśmy.

Scorpio podniósł się i odebrał list czując na sobie wiele zaskoczonych spojrzeń.

– Dziękuję, pani dyrektor.

– Wytyczne są bardzo ścisłe, więc nie próbuj szczęścia naginając reguły.

Ślizgon nie zdołał powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu.

– Nawet mi to przez myśl nie przeszło.

Dyrektorka odwzajemniła uśmiech, po czym skinęła głową i oddaliła się.

Tymczasem Scorpio jeszcze przez chwilę stał przy stole i patrzył na otrzymane pismo. McGonagall nie tylko go wspierała, ale także pokładała w nim ogromne zaufanie, a przez to czuł do niej jeszcze więcej szacunku. Tak, stanowczo będzie za nią tęsknić.

– Co to? – pierwszy odezwał się Zack, kiedy dyrektorka zniknęła z pola widzenia.

– Tajemnica – mruknął Scorpio.

– To upoważnienie na korzystanie z magii poza szkołą – odezwała się niespodziewanie Estera.

– A skąd ty to wiesz?

– To dość oczywiste – dodał od siebie Karl. – Nie trzeba zbyt wiele wysiłku, by się tego domyśleć.

Mina Zacka wyraźnie sugerowała, że w ogóle nie przyszło mu to do głowy.

– Fajne – stwierdził, kiedy już przetrawił tę informację. – Też bym takie chciał. Zero sprzątania pokoju w wakacje.

Scorpio prychnął.

– Dostałem je w konkretnym celu wykluczającym takie zastosowanie. To raczej mocno rozbudowana praca domowa.

Zachary wzdrygnął się na to oświadczenie.

– Odwołuję to, co powiedziałem, wcale tego nie chcę.

Na te słowa cała czwórka roześmiała się i po chwili w znacznie lepszym nastroju opuściła Wielką Salę.

 

Hogwarcki ekspres zatrzymał się z głośnym piskiem przy peronie dziewięć i trzy–czwarte na dworcu King's Cross. Wielu uczniów wychylało się przez okna i machało do czekających na zewnątrz rodziców, inni poderwali się z miejsc i zaczęli wyciągać swoje kufry i pakunki, by jak najszybciej wysiąść z pociągu.

Scorpio również zdjął swój bagaż, zagwizdał na Tori, która z niezwykłą gracją przeskoczyła z siedzenia na rękę, potem wspięła się po rękawie aż na ramię, gdzie wtuliła się w zagłębienie w jego szyi. Odruchowo podrapał zwierzątko za uchem, po czym chwycił swój kufer i wyszedł z przedziału.

Kiedy tylko wysiadł z przedziału poczuł, jak ktoś silnie klepie go w ramię.

– Trzymaj się i nie rozrabiaj – zawołał Zachary, który targał swój nieproporcjonalnie wielki kufer.

– Lepiej sam się do tego zastosuj – odparł Scorpio z uśmiechem.

– Nigdy w życiu – zaśmiał się Ślizgon, machnął ręką na pożegnanie i moment później zniknął wśród tłumów na peronie.

– Będzie mi brakować tego gaduły – odezwał się Karl, który stanął tuż obok. – Dom będzie się wydawał bardzo cichym miejscem, kiedy przez ostatni rok stale przebywałem w jego otoczeniu. Nie wiem, jak to zniosę.

Jego drugi współlokator bardzo rzadko ironizował, więc Scorpio spojrzał na niego nieco zaskoczony.

– Potraktuj to jako turnus rehabilitacyjny.

Karl uśmiechnął się przelotnie.

– Jednak w jednym ma rację, postaraj się nie narozrabiać przez wakacje. Nudno będzie w szkole, jeśli nie wrócisz we wrześniu.

– Jak widzę wasza wiara we mnie jest niezwykle silna. Bez obaw, nie pozbędziecie się mnie tak łatwo. Widziałeś Esterę?

Ślizgonka jechała z nimi w przedziale, ale potem zniknęła gdzieś bez pożegnania.

– Chyba wyszła już na zwykły dworzec.

– Nikt jej nie odebrał?

Karl wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie jest zbyt wylewna, nigdy nie mówiła mi nic o swojej rodzinie. Może nie jesteś jedyny, który ma na pieńku z ojcem.

Scorpio skrzywił się nieznacznie. Słowa Ślizgona boleśnie przypomniały mu o jego własnych problemach.

– Trzymaj się Karl. Do zobaczenia we wrześniu.

Chłopcy uścisnęli sobie dłonie, po czym rozeszli się każdy w swoją stronę.

Scorpius rozglądał się po peronie, by wreszcie dostrzec znajomą sylwetkę. Astoria stała na uboczu, a na widok syna jej twarz ozdobił stonowany uśmiech. Jak zwykle ubrana w elegancką, bordową garsonkę, włosy upięte miała w staranny kok, a jej szyję zdobiła znajoma, rodowa biżuteria. Scorpio doskonale wiedział, że jego matka zawsze dbała, by w obecności innych czarodziejów wyglądać nienagannie.

Postawił kufer na czekającym obok wózku i podszedł do Astorii. Ta uściskała go czule i pocałowała w czoło.

– Jak podróż? Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała wciąż trzymając jego twarz w dłoniach.

Doskonale wiedział, że w tym pytaniu kryło się dużo więcej niż tylko kurtuazyjna ciekawość. Z pewnością matka wiedziała zarówno o jego wizycie u Potterów, jak i ostatniej konfrontacji z ojcem. Szczera troska odmalowała się na jej łagodnej twarzy.

– Tak, ostatnio niczego nie wysadziłem w powietrze – odparł Scorpio, uśmiechając się z lekkim przekąsem. – Ojciec w pracy?

Astoria skinęła głową, a uśmiech na jej twarzy stał się jakby bardziej wymuszony.

– Nie mógł się wyrwać wcześniej. Zresztą wiesz, że nie lubi tutaj przychodzić.

– Wiem – mruknął chłopak, po czym uwolnił się z objęć matki i chwycił wózek. – Ja też chętnie już stąd pójdę.

Matka zgodziła się gestem głowy i razem ruszyli w stronę wyjścia z peronu.

 

– Scorpio! – usłyszał za sobą wołanie, kiedy szli już przez mugolską część dworca, by dostać się na pociąg do domu. Gdy się odwrócił, zobaczył biegnącego w ich kierunku Albusa.

– Cześć... – wysapał Gryfon, kiedy zatrzymał się i próbował złapać oddech. – Dzień dobry, pani Malfoy. – Dodał, gdy już zdołał się wyprostować.

Scorpius dobrze pamiętał, ile nerwów kosztowało go spotkanie z rodzicami Pottera i trochę zazdrościł, że ten potrafi tak swobodnie zachowywać się w analogicznej sytuacji. 

– Mamo, to jest Albus Potter, u którego spędziłem ostatnie święta – zwrócił się do Astorii, której twarz momentalnie przybrała maskę formalnej uprzejmości.

– Dzień dobry, Albusie. Cieszę się, że mogę cię wreszcie poznać.

Gryfon speszył się nieznacznie, a potem wyciągnął coś z kieszeni i podał Scorpiusowi. Było to kilka magicznych zdjęć z poruszającymi się postaciami.

– Moja mama je przywiozła, zrobił je wujek Charlie – wytłumaczył, a potem dodał z lekkim uśmiechem. – Te są dla ciebie, na pamiątkę.

Ślizgon przez chwilę przeglądał fotografie, na których przedstawione były sceny z domu Potterów w czasie świąt. Poczuł, że dziwnie zaschło mu w gardle, kiedy zobaczył samego siebie śmiejącego się z kolejnej utarczki między Jamesem, a Rose.  Obok niego siedzieli Albus i Lily, którzy także śmiali się do rozpuku. Boleśnie zdał sobie sprawę, że jego powrót do domu raczej nie będzie przebiegał w podobnie radosnej atmosferze.

– Dzięki – powiedział, chowając zdjęcia do kieszeni szaty.

Albus skinął głową.

– Słyszałem, że dostałeś upoważnienie od McGonagall, by móc ćwiczyć zaklęcia.

Scorpio wywrócił oczami.

– Ciekawe, czy jest jeszcze w szkole ktoś, kto o tym nie wie? Ale tak, to prawda. Dostałem też kilka książek, żebym się już na pewno nie nudził w wakacje. A wy jakie macie plany?

– Z tego, co wiem to James i Rose mają jechać na obóz Quidditcha do Chorwacji, a ja... – wzruszył ramionami. – Pewnie, jak co roku pojadę z Lily nad morze.

– Ja tam bym wybrał Quidditcha.

– A ja wolę, jak moje nogi dotykają stałego gruntu.

Scorpio zaśmiał się.

– Nie posądzałem cię o lęk wysokości.

Albus również się uśmiechnął.

– Nikt nie jest idealny – skwitował, po czym dodał nieco poważniej.  Dobra, muszę lecieć, bo czekają na mnie. Do zobaczenia.

Ślizgon machnął mu ręką na pożegnanie i przez moment obserwował, jak Potter oddala się.

– Albus – zawołał, kiedy Gryfon był już kilkanaście kroków od niego. Chłopak odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego pytająco. – Pozdrów swoją rodzinkę ode mnie.

Potter uśmiechnął się i skinął głową na zgodę. 

– Jasne – odparł, po czym zniknął w jednym z bocznych przejść dworca.

Scorpio jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył w tamtą stronę, a potem wrócił do pchanego wcześniej wózka. Astoria poszła w jego ślady. Matka nie skomentowała w żaden sposób tej sytuacji, ale jej wyraz twarzy zdradzał wyjątkowo dużo myśli. Ewidentnie była zadowolona, że syn znalazł sobie takiego... przyjaciela. I po prawdzie Scorpius również się z tego cieszył.

 

Posiadłość Malfoyów przywitała ich jak zwykle chłodem kamiennych murów i ciszą dużych pokoi. Scorpio zostawił rzeczy w swoim pokoju i przez resztę popołudnia towarzyszył matce, opowiadając co ważniejsze wydarzenia z ostatnich miesięcy. Chcąc nie chcąc musiał też wspomnieć o wizycie u Potterów, zwłaszcza po ostatnim spotkaniu z Albusem. Astoria jednak absolutnie nie wydawała się w jakikolwiek sposób przejmować tym wydarzeniem, a wręcz przeciwnie. Zasugerowała nawet, że w dobrym tonie jest wystosować podobne zaproszenie w przyszłym roku. Co prawda Scorpio nie wyobrażał sobie, jak miałby przekonać ojca, by zaprosił tutaj Potterów, ale doszedł do wniosku, że to nie jest odpowiedni czas na podobne rozważania.

Matka opowiedziała mu również o wydarzeniach z Pokątnej i jej udziale w całym zajściu. Okazało się, że w czasie ataku była akurat w sowiarni wysyłając korespondencję, a kiedy usłyszała całe zamieszanie to wraz z trójką goblinów, skryła się w jednym z technicznych pomieszczeń, gdzie nikt nie miał potrzeby zaglądać. Opowiadała także, że niedługo po tym, jak informacja została podana do publicznej wiadomości, na miejscu pojawił się jego ojciec. Początkowo aurorzy nie chcieli go wpuścić do środka i zrobiło się trochę zamieszania, ale interwencja przełożonego Astorii, który znał ich oboje, uspokoiła sytuację. Potem razem opatrywali rannych i wraz z innymi sprzątali powstały bałagan. Dlatego Draco tak późno odpisał na list Scorpiusa, bo przeczytał go dopiero, jak wieczorem wrócili do domu.

Słuchając tej historii, Scorpio poczuł, że coś nieprzyjemnie ściska go w dołku. Gdyby nie napisał tego listu, to rodzice nawet nie pofatygowaliby się, żeby go poinformować. Pewnie byli przekonani, że nie jest zainteresowany ich losem. Dobrze pamiętał, że nie rozstali się w zbyt przyjaznej atmosferze, ale to jednak nie wykluczało, że wciąż byli rodziną i miał prawo się martwić.

Choć ta myśl dziwnie go zabolała, to ostatecznie postanowił zachować ją dla siebie, by już w pierwszych godzinach nie wchodzić na konfliktowe obszary. Ostatnio wytrzymał do kolacji, miał nadzieję, że dziś uda mu się poprawić ten wynik.

Ich luźną pogawędkę przerwało około godziny dziewiętnastej pojawienie się Draco. Ojciec wszedł do domu, zostawił swoje rzeczy i przeszedł do salonu, gdzie właśnie pili herbatę.

– Część – odezwał się Scorpio, kiedy zobaczył go w drzwiach.

Draco przywitał go krótkim gestem głowy i przez dłuższą chwilę lustrował salon w milczeniu. Najwyraźniej w nim również żywe były wspomnienia ich ostatniej rozmowy, tej dziwacznej wymiany zdań, którą odbyli na osiedlowej uliczce niedaleko domu Potterów.

– Dobrze, że już jesteś, zaraz przygotuję kolację – odezwała się tymczasem Astoria wstając jednocześnie z fotela.

– Dziękuję, to był długi dzień.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się przelotnie, a mijając go, na moment położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu, po czym wyszła do kuchni. Scorpiusowi nie umknął ten gest i niemal natychmiast zrozumiał, że to wszystko było z góry zaplanowane. Najwyraźniej rodzice musieli zastanawiać się, jak postąpić po jego powrocie, co zrobić by nie doprowadzić do kolejnego konfliktu.

Draco podszedł bliżej i usiadł w fotelu zajmowanym wcześniej przez matkę. Wciąż milczał.

– Nie przyniosłem ci wstydu – odezwał się w końcu Scorpio, czując, że ta cisza zaczyna go drażnić. Nie patrzył na ojca, ale gdzieś w bliżej nieokreślony punkt pomieszczenia.

– Wiem.

Draco chyba nie zamierzał ułatwić mu tego dialogu.

– Nawet udało mi się pozytywnie zaliczyć wszystkie przedmioty. Żebyś zobaczył minę Willicka, który uczy nas Obrony przed Czarną Magią, kiedy wystawiał mi ocenę. Strasznie chciał mnie uziemić, ale nie miał ku temu podstaw. A gdyby próbował naginać fakty to dyrektorka...

– Dostałem list od profesor McGonagall.

Scorpius przełknął ciężko.

– Ta, wspominała coś o tym.

– Chwaliła w nim twoje umiejętności i zaangażowanie. – Naraz po twarzy Draco przebieg cień gorzkiego uśmiechu. – Jak zobaczyłem, co przyniósł Stroke w pierwszej chwili myślałem, że uciekłeś ze szkoły albo zostałeś zawieszony. To była bardzo pozytywna pomyłka.

Scorpio prychnął cicho. Nie powinien się ojcu dziwić. Po tym wszystkim, gdyby był na jego miejscu też nie spodziewałby się niczego miłego z listu od dyrektorki.

– Bardzo mi pomogła. Wiele się przy niej nauczyłem. Jest... – w sumie nie wiedział, w jakie słowa ubrać to, co myśli o McGonagall. – Mam do niej dużo szacunku.

Draco skinął głową, najwyraźniej zgadzając się z tym stwierdzeniem. Tymczasem Scorpio wziął głęboki oddech i przeszedł do kwestii, która najbardziej go męczyła.

– Będziesz mnie uczył?

Dopiero teraz ojciec spojrzał bezpośrednio na niego. W jego wzroku było coś, czego od dawna Scorpio tam nie dostrzegał – niepewność. Przez kilka sekund, jakby rozważał usłyszane pytanie, a potem pokiwał lekko głową.

– Oczywiście. 

 

Scorpio leżał w łóżku i patrzył na oświetlony światłem księżyca sufit. Mimo późnej pory jakoś nie potrafił zasnąć, zbyt dużo myśli kłębiło się w jego głowie. Wieczór upłynął względnie spokojnie głównie dlatego, że ojciec był niezwykle milczący, praktycznie nie uczestniczył w rozmowach, jakby wciąż pogrążony we własnych rozważaniach. Dlatego przy kolacji Scorpio rozmawiał z matką, wciąż starając się nie wchodzić na żadne niebezpieczne tematy.

A mimo to ojciec i tak nieco go zaskoczył głównie dlatego, że tak bez większego wahania obiecał pomóc mu w nauce. Co prawda Scorpiusowi trudno było sobie to wyobrazić i obawiał się, że przy ich wybuchowych charakterach nie może się to skończyć inaczej, jak totalną katastrofą. A mimo to gdzieś w głębi chciał jednak spróbować. McGonagall ofiarowała mu olbrzymi kredyt zaufania przekazując upoważnienie, może i on powinien to samo zrobić w stosunku do ojca. Może, jakimś cudem znowu znajdą dawno utraconą linię wzajemnego zaufania. Co oczywiście będzie niebywale trudne i Scorpius wiedział, że bardzo dużo będzie zależeć od tego, na ile zdoła zapanować nad niepokornym językiem.

 

Scorpio wpatrywał się w kawałek drewna, który uparcie nie chciał poddać się jego woli. To był już czwarty wieczór, jaki poświęcał, próbując opanować zaklęcie przenoszenia. W ciągu dnia większość czasu spędzał na szwendaniu się po okolicy, pomaganiu w domu lub czytaniu otrzymanych książek, a wieczorami siadał w salonie wraz z ojcem i ćwiczył zaklęcia.

Z początku czuł się z tym wyjątkowo dziwnie. Po prawdzie to był chyba jeden z pierwszych przypadków, kiedy otwarcie dyskutował z Draco na temat magii. Jako dziecko jeszcze nie pojmował tych zagadnień, a później... cóż, z ojcem zazwyczaj niewiele rozmawiał.

Szybko jednak udało im się dojść do porozumienia, zwłaszcza że obaj starali się nie wykraczać w swoich rozmowach poza tematykę zaklęć. Poza tym Scorpio ewidentnie zaimponował Draco swoją wiedzą. Ojciec zupełnie nie miał świadomości, jak zaawansowany w tej kwestii jest jego syn. Oczywiście nie powiedział tego wprost, ale nie zdołał w pełni ukryć zaskoczenia, kiedy dowiedział się, jakie zaklęcia otrzymał Scorpius do opanowania w wakacje.

I tak od czterech dni Scorpio próbował nauczyć się zaklęcia przenoszenia, które powoduje, że dany przedmiot zmienia swoje położenie w przestrzeni. Przez większość czasu Draco po prostu siedział w fotelu obok i w milczeniu obserwował zmagania syna, czasami tylko rzucając jakieś podpowiedzi. Z pewnością nie był tak dobrym nauczycielem jak McGonagall. Brakowało mu jej podejścia i cierpliwości, nie mniej Scorpio doceniał, że ojciec zachowywał spokój, nawet jeśli na jego twarzy wyraźnie odmalowywała się frustracja czy zwyczajne zniecierpliwienie.

W pewnej chwili drewniany klocek rozpłynął się w powietrzu tylko po to, by kilka sekund później pojawić się w tym samym miejscu. Scorpio syknął z irytacji i odłożył różdżkę. Dziś to chyba jemu brakowało cierpliwości. Wstał od stołu i podszedł do barku, by nalać sobie szklankę wody. Z napięcia wynikającego z wielokrotnych prób prawa ręka drżała mu nieznośnie.

– Daj sobie na dzisiaj spokój – rzucił Draco. – Zaklęcia niewerbalne takie jak to, wymagają maksymalnego skupienia. Im bardziej jesteś zirytowany tym mniejsza szansa, że osiągniesz zamierzony efekt. Lepiej odpocznij, wycisz umysł i wrócimy do tego jutro.

Scorpio westchnął ciężko i przeczesał włosy dłonią.

– Zaklęcia niewerbalne chyba nie są moją mocną stroną, jakoś nie potrafię wystarczająco skupić się na jednym zagadnieniu. Jak bardzo bym się nie starał, zawsze pojawiają się jakieś bezpańskie myśli.

Mówiąc to przypomniał sobie nieszczęsne zaklęcie Proteusza i skrzywił się w duchu. To był idealny przykład powyższej tezy.

– Praktyka przychodzi z czasem, tylko najwięksi magowie potrafią bez ograniczeń i z łatwością korzystać z takich zaklęć. Większość czarodziejów nigdy nie osiągnie wystarczającej biegłości.

– Najwięksi magowie... – zamyślił się Scorpius. – Chyba nie mierzę aż tak wysoko.

Draco spojrzał na niego dziwnie.

– Oni także kiedyś zaczynali od przenoszenia kawałków drewna. Nikt nie rodzi się obdarzony wiedzą i doświadczeniem, można mieć tylko większe lub mniejsze predyspozycje, potencjał gotowy do rozwinięcia.

Scorpius dopił resztę wody i podszedł do stołu by sprzątnąć bałagan. Nie zamierzał się sprzeczać, chyba rzeczywiście potrzebował odpoczynku.

Podnosząc jedną z książek, przypomniał sobie tymczasem inną kwestię, która nurtowała go od pewnego czasu. Dotychczas bał się nawet wspominać o tym przy ojcu, teraz jednak ten wydawał się być w dobry humorze i przede wszystkim dość skory do rozmowy.

– Jakiś czas temu czytałem o pewnym zagadnieniu – zaczął, nie patrząc na Draco. Kiedy już wypowiedział pierwsze słowa pomyślał, że to chyba nie jest najlepszy pomysł, by poruszać ten temat. Był to idealny przykład, jak kilkoma zdaniami wywołać totalną awanturę, a od powrotu do domu skutecznie udawało mu się tego uniknąć. Ale słowo się rzekło i teraz miał pełną uwagę ojca. Dlatego pociągnął dość niepewnie. – Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne. Rzuciłeś kiedyś jakieś?

Zobaczył, jak wyraz twarzy ojca gwałtownie się zmienia, dlatego szybko pokręcił głową, zebrał książki i dodał pośpiesznie, kierując się do drzwi.

– Nie odpowiadaj, w ogóle nie powinienem o to pytać.

– Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, czy zabiłem kogoś _Avadą_ to nie – odparł Draco zatrzymując syna dwa kroki przed wyjściem. – To zaklęcie, prócz wypowiedzenia samej formuły, wymaga silnej intencji uśmiercenia kogoś. Trzeba pragnąć z całej swojej duszy czyjejś śmierci. Ja nigdy nie miałem wystarczającego przekonania.

Scorpius spojrzał na ojca, który zamilkł na kilka sekund, jakby zastanawiając się, jak ubrać w słowa dalsze myśli. W końcu Draco przeniósł wzrok z syna na płonący kominek i pociągnął.

– Zdarzyło mi się za to wykorzystać _Imperiusa_. Wielokrotnie też widziałem ludzi wijących się w agonii pod działaniem klątwy _Cruciatus_. Także z mojej ręki.

– Dlaczego to robiłeś? – zapytał Scorpio zanim pomyślał, jak bardzo bezsensowne jest to pytanie.

Ojciec wzruszył nieznacznie ramionami, wciąż na niego nie patrząc.

– Bo się bałem. – Po chwili Draco westchnął ciężko i wreszcie ponownie spojrzał na syna. Jego wyraz twarzy był dziwny, ściśnięty bólem tamtych wspomnień. – Musisz coś zrozumieć, Scorpio. Twój dziadek, Lucjusz Malfoy, był jednym z najwierniejszy sług Czarnego Pana. Był dumny ze swojej pozycji, z bycia śmierciożercą. I jako dziecko chciałem być taki jak on. Byłem gotowy zrobić wszystko, by zyskać jego uznanie i akceptację, kompletnie nie rozumiejąc, z czym to się wiąże. A potem świat oszalał, Voldemort powrócił, zaczęły dziać się rzeczy straszne, a ja zostałem wciągnięty w sam środek tego szaleństwa bez możliwości wycofania się. Torturowałem ludzi, bo wiedziałem, że jeśli tego nie zrobię, to zajmę ich miejsce.

Scorpio słysząc te słowa, poczuł, jak nieprzyjemny dreszcz przechodzi go po plecach. Gdy był młodszy z obrzydzeniem myślał, że jego ojciec był zwykłym tchórzem i może rzeczywiście to, o czym mówił było objawem jakiegoś rodzaju tchórzostwa, ale czy on sam znalazłby w sobie wystarczająco odwagi, by postąpić inaczej?

– Nie jestem Gryfonem – pociągnął tymczasem dalej ojciec. – To w ich naturze jest ginąć za ideę. Ja ponad wszystko chciałem wtedy przeżyć, zwłaszcza że bardzo łatwo mogłem za sobą pociągnąć całą swoją rodzinę. Wierz mi, z perspektywy czasu żałuję wielu decyzji, które wtedy podjąłem, większości nawet, zwłaszcza że... – Draco urwał i przetarł twarz dłonią. – Zwłaszcza że po dziś dzień ponoszę ich konsekwencje. Tak samo, jak ty i Astoria.

Scorpius patrzył na ojca, nie do końca wierząc ani w to co widzi, ani tym bardziej, co słyszy. Nigdy wcześniej nie zachowywał się w ten sposób.

– Naprawdę myślisz, że nie mam tego świadomości – dodał Draco, a na jego twarz wypłynął cierpki uśmiech. – Od początku wiedziałem, że będziesz oceniany przez pryzmat moich czynów. Zrobiłem wszystko, co tylko mogłem, by maksymalnie zmniejszyć mój wpływ na twoje życie. Dobrowolnie wycofałem się ze świata czarodziejów, pozwoliłem zepchnąć się na margines społeczeństwa. Przełknąłem własną dumę i wszedłem do świata, którym w przeszłości gardziłem. Wszystko na marne. Nie zdołałem cię ochronić tak, jak dawniej nie potrafiłem ochronić swojej rodziny.

Słuchając kolejnych słów ojca, Scorpio coraz bardziej nie wiedział, gdzie podziać oczy. Dobrze pamiętał, co mówił w czasie ich ostatniej kłótni, ale dopiero teraz w pełni zdał sobie sprawę, jak okrutne były jego słowa, jak bardzo musiały dotknąć Draco. Oczywiście ojciec zawsze podobne odczucia zachowywał dla siebie, nigdy nie był specjalnie wylewny. Tymczasem teraz tak otwarcie mówił o wszystkim, co się wydarzyło. Trudno było tego słuchać ze spokojem.

Scorpio czuł potrzebę powiedzenia czegoś, przerwania ciszy, jaka między nimi zapadła, ale jak rzadko kiedy nie znajdował słów. Po prostu stał, wsparty o framugę drzwi i patrzył w podłogę.

Chyba Draco źle zinterpretował jego milczenie, bo po raz kolejny westchnął i z pewnym wysiłkiem wstał z fotela, by wyjść z pokoju. 

– Tato... – zatrzymał go Scorpio. Już nie pamiętał, kiedy nazwał ojca tym mianem. – ...przepraszam, nie miałem świadomości... Mówiłem tyle paskudnych rzeczy... Nie powinienem...

Nagle poczuł rękę ojca na swoim ramieniu. Nie znalazł jednak odwagi, by na niego spojrzeć.

– Jestem dumny, że tak wiele osiągnąłeś mimo piętrzących się przed tobą trudności.

Scorpius poczuł się wyjątkowo dziwnie. Nie pamiętał, czy kiedykolwiek słowa Draco zrobiły na nim większe wrażenie. Wtedy dopiero zdał sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę niczego innego nie pragnął, jak po prostu usłyszeć, że ojciec jest z niego dumny, że pochwala to, co robi i docenia włożony przez niego wysiłek.

Dlatego w końcu zdołał podnieść wzrok i spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy.

– Dziękuję – odparł, uśmiechając się.

 

Nie przypuszczał, że wakacje będą mu upływać w tak przyjemnej atmosferze. Wracając do domu był pełen obaw, jak zdoła zapanować nad tymi wszystkimi negatywnymi emocjami. Tymczasem dni mijały spokojnie, a po jego ostatniej poważnej rozmowie z ojcem także napięcie między nimi zdawało się zelżeć. Może daleko im było do bezkonfliktowej relacji, ale z pewnością uczynili istotny krok w dobrą stronę. Na tę chwilę obaj musieli się tym zadowolić.

Także Astoria wydawała się uszczęśliwiona takim obrotem spraw. Znacznie chętniej przebywała w ich towarzystwie, a nawet czasami dołączała do lekcji, co było ich pierwszą wspólną aktywnością od kilku lat.

Tego ranka matka była jednak dziwnie spięta, nie odzywała się zbyt wiele, a kiedy po śniadaniu ojciec wychodził do pracy obrzuciła go dziwnym spojrzeniem, na skutek którego Scorpio poczuł się wyraźnie niepewnie. Mimo to, gdy zapytał ją o powód niepokoju, zbyła go gestem ręki i szybko zmieniła temat.

Musiał pogodzić się z frustrującą niewiedzą, ale nie minęły nawet dwie godziny, gdy pukanie do drzwi frontowych na powrót wzbudziło jego czujność.

– Spodziewamy się kogoś? – zapytał matki.

– Tak. Mógłbyś otworzyć?

Scorpio obrzucił Astorię podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, po czym wstał ze swojego miejsca i ruszył do wejścia.

Po chwili powody dziwnego zachowania jego ojca i nerwowości matki stały się jasne. Kiedy otworzył drzwi zobaczył uśmiechnięte twarze Albusa i Lily Potterów. 

 

Scorpio usiadł ciężko na łóżku i przetarł czoło dłonią. Już nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio pakował się w takim pośpiechu. A wszystko przez tę parę irytujących Gryfonów, którzy po raz kolejny postanowili kilkoma zdaniami wywrócić jego życie do góry nogami.

 

_– Co wy tu robicie? – zapytał Scorpio, widząc rodzeństwo Potterów wraz z ich ojcem tuż za progiem jego domu._

_Lily i Albus wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i ich uśmiechy stały się jeszcze szersze, tylko pogłębiając tym irytację Ślizgona._

_– Porywamy cię – zaśmiała się dziewczyna._

_Scorpio spojrzał na jej brata, tam szukając odpowiedzi._

_– Jedziemy nad morze i zabieramy cię ze sobą – wyjaśnił w końcu Gryfon, a uśmiech na jego twarzy był proporcjonalny do stopnia zdumienia Scorpiusa. – Odpoczniesz sobie przez tydzień od zaklęć i teorii zadanych ci przez McGonagall._

_Scorpio stał wciąż w drzwiach, próbując bezskutecznie otrząsnąć się z szoku._

_– Chyba wasz pogrzało – stwierdził w końcu, kiedy jego umysł odzyskał choć część swoich funkcji. – Nie mogę tak po prostu wyjechać. Ojciec..._

_– Wie o wszystkim – wszedł mu w słowo Harry Potter, który stał dwa kroki za swoimi dziećmi. – Kontaktowałem się z nim kilka dni temu._

_Zarówno mężczyzna, jak i rodzeństwo wyglądali nie tylko na rozbawionych oszołomieniem Scorpiusa, ale też na zdeterminowanych, by doprowadzić ten szalony plan do końca._

_– Witajcie, mam nadzieję, że dotarliście bez problemów – odezwała się niespodziewanie Astoria, podchodząc do nich. – Wejdźcie, zrobiłam właśnie zimnej lemoniady._

Scorpio opadł na łóżko i patrząc w sufit, potarmosił z frustracją włosy. Wszyscy zabawili się jego kosztem i co gorsza mieli z tego świetny ubaw, nawet Astoria. Żeby rodzona matka tak wyprowadziła go w pole. Oboje wiedzieli i nic mu nie powiedzieli.  Nagle stało się jasne, dlaczego ojciec tak szybko wyszedł dziś do pracy. Najwyraźniej nie miał ochoty naciąć się na Potterów, nawet jeśli kilka dni wcześniej wyraził zgodę na wyjazd Scorpiusa. Tak, jak kiedyś powiedział może nie byli już wrogami, ale stanowczo wolał unikać kontaktu z nimi.

A teraz w salonie na dole siedziała trójka Gryfonów i w najlepsze prowadzili uprzejmą rozmowę z jego matką. Oczywiście, od razu dostrzegł pewne napięcie w postawie Astorii, ona z pewnością również nie czuła się zbyt komfortowo w ich towarzystwie, ale lata doświadczeń i dobrego wychowania nauczyły ją trzymać takie emocje na wodzy. Byli w końcu gośćmi i przyjaciółmi jej syna, a to obligowało ją do właściwej, choć dość formalnej gościnności.

Scorpio podniósł się z powrotem do pozycji siedzącej i spojrzał na leżącą koło jego nóg torbę. Wtedy też usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, a moment później do środka weszła matka.

– Gotowy?

Ślizgon krytycznym wzrokiem obrzucił bagaż, a potem skinął głową.

Astoria podeszła bliżej i usiadła na łóżku obok niego.

– Nie musisz jechać, jeśli nie chcesz.

Spojrzał na nią nieco zaskoczony. Dopiero, kiedy to powiedziała, zdał sobie sprawę, że jego zachowanie rzeczywiście mogło zostać tak odebrane.

– To nie tak. Jestem wkurzony, że wszyscy zabawiliście się moim kosztem. Musiało być niezwykle zabawnie patrzeć, jak stoję tam niczym przysłowiowy słup soli. Rozumiem jeszcze Lily czy Albusa, to rzeczywiście pomysł na ich poziomie, ale ty?! Nie mówiąc już o ojcu.

– Po prawdzie to on zaproponował, by zataić tę informację.

Scorpius spojrzał na matkę, jakby zobaczył ją pierwszy raz w życiu. Łagodny, choć odrobinę podstępny uśmiech ozdobił jej spokojną zazwyczaj twarz. Widząc tę minę Scorpio nie mógł mieć złudzeń, że mówiła prawdę. Ostatecznie więc tylko niedowierzająco pokręcił głową.

– Obawiał się, że taka informacja może źle wpłynąć na twoją naukę – pociągnęła tymczasem Astoria. – A poza tym stwierdził, że zasługujesz na taką niespodziankę.

Ta, ładna mi niespodzianka, raczej chciał się na nim zemścić i odegrać za wszystkie wcześniejsze złośliwości, przebrzydły, stary wąż.

Mimo tych wszystkich myśli w końcu Scorpio zebrał się w sobie i również uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Chcę jechać, może być fajnie.

– W takim razie nie każmy im dłużej czekać – skwitowała matka i już chciała się podnieść, ale nim zdążyła to uczynić niespodziewanie Scorpio objął ją za szyję.

W sumie nie wiedział, czemu to robi, ale nagle naszła go potrzeba, by jakoś wyrazić to czego nie potrafił ubrać w słowa. Tak wiele w przeszłości sprawił jej bólu i smutku.  Tak niewiele ostatnio brakowało, by stracił ją na zawsze, nie powiedziawszy najważniejszego.

– Kocham cię – wyszeptał, czując jednocześnie, jak matka odwzajemnia uścisk.

– Ja ciebie również, synku.

 

Widok rodzeństwa Potterów wraz z ojcem, siedzących w salonie posiadłości Malfoyów był z pewnością tym, którego Scorpio szybko nie zapomni. Byli chyba ostatnimi ludźmi, których spodziewałby się tutaj widzieć. Co więcej wyglądali na całkiem zadowolonych z siebie i kiedy Scorpio do nich dołączył, przywitali go nader entuzjastycznie.

Lily w ogóle tryskała optymizmem zarażając nim wszystkich dookoła, wprowadzając przy tym nie tylko radosną atmosferę, ale przy okazji nieco chaosu i zamieszania. Albus natomiast swoim zwyczajem nie odzywał się zbyt wiele i jedynie spokojny uśmiech na twarzy sugerował, że jest zadowolony z obrotu sytuacji.

Nie tracąc czasu, pożegnali Astorię i wsiedli do znajomego niebieskiego Forda Focusa. Czekały ich prawie trzy godziny jazdy do klifów południowej Walii, gdzie mieli spędzić najbliższy tydzień.

Podróż minęła im szybko, głównie za sprawą Lily, która co chwilę wymyślała im nowe gry i zabawy dla urozmaicenia czasu. Siedząc na tylnej kanapie samochodu albo grali w karty, albo wymyślali zagadki lub po prostu opowiadali sobie różne historie czy żarty. Dlatego w sumie nim się obejrzeli dotarli do sporej nadmorskiej miejscowości wypełnionej charakterystycznymi dla tej okolicy niewielkimi domkami, gdzie zatrzymali się w jednym z pensjonatów. Do swojej dyspozycji dostali dwupokojowy apartament, gdzie mniejszy pokój zajął pan Potter, a większy przypadł ich trójce. Szybko zostawili swoje rzeczy i wybrali się zwiedzać okolicę.

 

– Mama pojechała z Jamesem i Rose, bo koniecznie chciała odwiedzić wujka Bill’ego, który teraz mieszka na Bałkanach – tłumaczyła Lily, kiedy wieczorem siedzieli w kafejce i jedli pizzę. – Niestety na obóz Quidditcha przyjmują dopiero od czternastego roku życia, więc ja nie mogłam jeszcze jechać, a Albus nie chciał, mimo że mógł.

Gryfon wywrócił oczami.

– Wiesz, jak uwielbiam latać na miotle – mruknął, ale Scorpio niemal natychmiast odniósł wrażenie, że to nie jest jedyny powód. Czuł jednak, że pytanie o powody teraz, w obecności ich ojca, może mijać się z celem.

– Ja tam go rozumiem – stwierdził za to. – Też wolę zwiedzać Walię niż ganiać za latającymi piłeczkami.

– Nie jesteś miłośnikiem Quidditcha – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał pan Potter.

Scorpio wzruszył ramionami.

– Bardzo umiarkowanie. Czasami oglądam mecze z moimi kumplami z Domu, ale jakoś nie potrafię się tym ekscytować tak jak oni.

Odpowiednio wcześniej ugryzł się w język, nim dodał, że zazwyczaj ma większe problemy na głowie niż zmagania hogwarckich drużyn Quidditcha. To tylko niepotrzebnie zagęściłoby atmosferę.

– A właśnie, kim są ci dwaj, z którymi najczęściej cię widzę w Wielkiej Sali? – zapytała Lily.

– Jak jesteś ciekawa to trzeba było przyjść i zapytać osobiście – odparł, a złośliwy uśmieszek wypłynął na jego twarz. – Chyba taka dzielna lwica nie boi się zbliżyć do gniazda węży?

Dziewczyna wydęła wargi, a tymczasem Albus roześmiał się.

– Nie każdy jest tak szalony jak ty – rzucił. – Dobrze pamiętam miny wszystkich, kiedy pierwszy raz podszedłeś do mnie podczas obiadu.

Scorpio dostrzegł, że pan Potter patrzy na syna jakoś dziwnie, jakby nie pojmował, co w tym zabawnego. A potem przypomniał sobie ich rozmowę w czasie świąt i pytanie, czy rzeczywiście Hogwart tak bardzo się zmienił.

– Dawniej było inaczej? – zapytał, spoglądając na mężczyznę. – Przyjaźniliście się między Domami mimo tego, co działo się poza szkołą?

– Miałem przyjaciół w innych Domach – odparł Harry Potter z pewnym namysłem. – Choć akurat nie w Slytherinie. To prawda, że z każdym rokiem im byliśmy starsi, sytuacja coraz bardziej się zaogniała. Nigdy jednak nie było tak, że nie można by podejść i pogadać. Przez większość czasu to była raczej szkolna rywalizacja niż otwarta nienawiść. Tak naprawdę dopiero na szóstym roku wszystko się załamało. Śmierć dyrektora odmieniła Hogwart.

Mimo, że to nie Draco ostatecznie zabił Dumbledore’a to i tak Scorpio poczuł dziwny ucisk w żołądku.

Przy stole zapanowała nieprzyjemna cisza. Opowieści z czasów wojny i tragedie, jakie wtedy miały miejsce z pewnością nie były dobrym tematem na wakacyjne dyskusje.

– Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie – odezwała się ponownie Lily, wracając do wcześniejszej kwestii. Scorpio był jej wyjątkowo za to wdzięczny. Westchnął lekko, by odgonić wszystkie nieprzyjemne myśli i odpowiedział.

– Ten niższy, bardziej przysadzisty i z ciemnymi włosami to Karl Campbell, maniak Quidditcha i miłośnik karmienia jednorożców. Natomiast ten wyższy blondyn to Zachary Nott i jest największą ślizgońską gadułą, jaką znam.

– Nott? Jest spokrewniony z Teodorem? – wtrącił się pan Potter.

Scorpio pokiwał głową.

– To jego syn.

– No proszę, nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że Nott z kimkolwiek zdoła się związać, zawsze był bardzo cichy i wycofany, taki typowy samotnik. Praktycznie z nikim nie rozmawiał, w nic się nie angażował. To dobrze, że mimo to zdołał ułożyć sobie życie po wojnie.

 Scorpiusa uderzyło to, w jaki sposób Harry Potter wypowiadał się o Teodorze. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że jego ojciec, dziadek Zacharego, był wiernym śmierciożercą i choć sam Nott nie brał udziału w walkach, to zazwyczaj takie powiązania w zupełności wystarczały. Tymczasem pan Potter zdawał się zupełnie to lekceważyć i życzył mu dobrze, mimo że jak nikt inny powinien nim gardzić.

Tym przemyśleniem Scorpio również nie zamierzał się dzielić. Jedna nieprzyjemna cisza w zupełności wystarczy.

– Nie wiem kim jest matka Zacka, jakoś nigdy o niej nie opowiadał, ale raczej musiał po niej odziedziczyć charakter. Bo bycie cichym samotnikiem to ostatnie z określeń, jakie użyłbym w przypadku jego osoby.

Harry Potter uśmiechnął się na to oświadczenie i skinął głową.

– Jak widać czasami jabłko pada bardzo daleko od jabłoni – dodał, a Scorpio nie mógł odeprzeć wrażenia, że to stwierdzenie wcale nie miało dotyczyć tylko Zacharego.

 

Wieczorem długo nie mogli pójść spać, głównie z powodu Lily, która wciąż podekscytowana układała im plan na kilka najbliższych dni. A kiedy już zdołali wyszykować się i położyć do łóżek długo jeszcze rozmawiali na różne tematy, zupełnie nie przejmując się późną godziną.

– A jak ty spędzałeś wakacje? – zapytała w pewnej chwili Lily. – Pamiętam, że nie miałeś ochoty wracać do domu.

– O dziwo lepiej niż przypuszczałem – odpowiedział Scorpio nieco poważniejąc. – Pamiętasz upoważnienie, które otrzymałem od McGonagall? Zawierało klauzulę, że mogę ćwiczyć magię tylko w obecności ojca. Z początku myślałem, że to będzie koszmar, ale okazało się inaczej. Wyjaśniliśmy sobie pewne kwestie i teraz jest nawet całkiem dobrze. Pewnie nigdy już nie będzie tak jak dawniej, ale przynajmniej teraz możemy w miarę normalnie rozmawiać.

– A jak było dawniej? – odezwał się niespodziewanie Albus, który przyglądał się Scorpiusowi nieco dziwnie. – Lepiej?

Scorpio wzruszył ramionami.

– Tak, ale to było zanim poszedłem do Hogwartu. Wiesz, jak byłem dzieckiem to nie wiedziałem o wojnie, Voldemorcie, Śmierciożercach, a przede wszystkim o udziale mojego ojca w całym tym bajzlu.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że nigdy ci o tym nie opowiadali.

Scorpio poczuł się, jak idiota, ale ostatecznie pokiwał głową. Jakoś ciężko było mu ubrać w słowa własne myśli nawet, jeśli siedzących naprzeciwko Gryfonów uważał za swoich przyjaciół.

– Żyłem w błogiej nieświadomości, a potem wylano mi kubeł zimnej wody na głowę. Chyba rozumiesz, że miałem to za złe moim rodzicom.

– Nie powinni byli cię okłamywać – stwierdziła Lily niezwykle, jak na siebie poważnie.

– Zrobili to, co uważali za słuszne. Pewnie myśleli, że byłem za młody, żeby to wszystko zrozumieć. – Scorpio odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał przez okno, gdzie było już zupełnie ciemno. – Przez długi czas nie potrafiłem im tego wybaczyć, ale powoli chyba dojrzałem do tej decyzji.

Słysząc to, młoda Gryfonka uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

– To dobrze. Zwłaszcza, że nie wiem, jak możesz się złościć na swoją mamę, skoro to taka miła osoba.

Scorpio również się uśmiechnął.

– Tak, masz rację. Potrzebowałem tylko trochę czasu, żeby sobie o tym przypomnieć.

Nigdy w przeszłości przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że będzie podobne zwierzenia kierował w stronę Gryfonów, w sumie, to w stronę kogokolwiek. Nie umiał tego do końca wyjaśnić, ale ta dwójka potrafiła wzbudzić w nim zaufanie, o którego pokłady nigdy by się nie podejrzewał. Mógł mieć jedynie nadzieję, że nie pożałuje wiary w nich, że któregoś dnia nie stwierdzi, iż to wszystko było ogromnym błędem.

 

Scorpio poczuł, jak łzy napływają mu do oczu. Przez dłuższą chwilę stał trzymając się rękoma za twarz, po tym, jak piłka trafiła go centralnie w nos. Właśnie wraz z Albusem rozgrywali mecz siatkówki na niewielkim boisku niedaleko plaży z dwoma poznanymi przed paroma minutami dziewczynami. Te, choć były raptem o rok czy dwa starsze od nich, skutecznie dawały im łupnia. Fatalnie przyjęty serw był ukoronowaniem ich porażki.

– Żyjesz? – zapytała jedna z nich.

– Tak, ale zobaczyłem wszystkie gwiazdy.

– Może powinieneś przyłożyć sobie lód, leci ci krew.

Scorpio spojrzał na dłoń, gdzie rzeczywiście było kilka czerwonych plamek.

– Myślę, że obejdzie się bez tego, ale wykorzystam tę chwilową niedyspozycję, by wycofać się z tej żenującej rozgrywki.

Obie dziewczyny uśmiechnęły się do nich pogodnie wyraźnie zadowolone z odniesionego zwycięstwa.

– Jeśli jeszcze kiedyś będziecie chcieli zagrać to mieszkamy dwie ulice stąd.

Scorpio również uśmiechnął się nieznacznie mimo krwawiącego nosa.

– Może za kilka lat, jak popracujemy nad techniką.

Dziewczyny pomachały im na pożegnanie i ruszyły uliczką w stronę domu, a tymczasem Scorpio podszedł do publicznego źródełka nieopodal i umył twarz, starając się powstrzymać krwotok z nosa.

– Siadaj i opuść głowę w dół – nakazał Albus, po czym podał mu ręcznik wyjęty z plecaka. – W takim wypadku krew musi swobodnie wypłynąć.

Scorpius, będąc pod wrażeniem stanowczości Gryfona, usiadł na pobliskim murku i pozwolił, by krew z nosa skapywała na ręcznik.

– Mówisz z doświadczenia?

Albus usiadł obok i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

– Jak byłem dzieckiem to często biłem się z Jamesem, a on nie zawsze zdawał sobie sprawę ze swojej siły i parę razy zdarzyło mi się kończyć z rozkwaszonym nosem. 

– Trudno to sobie wyobrazić, wyglądacie na bardzo zgodne rodzeństwo.

– Teraz już tak, ale obaj musieliśmy dojrzeć do takiego stanu. Jak byłem mały potrafiłem być strasznie zazdrosny o Jamesa. On, przez to, że był starszy, mógł robić wiele rzeczy, których mnie nie było wolno. Nie potrafiłem się z tym pogodzić. A potem… wszystko się zmieniło.

Scorpio podniósł nieco głowę, by spojrzeć na Pottera. Jeśli miał się czegoś więcej dowiedzieć to był to idealny moment, żeby pociągnąć go za język.

– Lily wspomniała o jakimś wypadku.

Albus tylko przez chwilę wydawał się zaskoczony, a potem spoważniał i pokiwał głową.

– Miałem wtedy niecałe dziesięć lat, a James był na drugim roku Hogwartu. Przyjechał do domu na święta i bardzo się ekscytował wszystkim, czego się dowiedział i nauczył. Koniecznie chciał mi pokazać kilka sztuczek, choć doskonale wiedział, że nie wolno mu poza szkołą używać magii. Miałem, co do tego złe przeczucia i próbowałem go odwieść od tego pomysłu, ale czasami potrafi być bardzo uparty. Schowaliśmy się w piwnicy i tam pokazywał mi kolejno _Lumosa_ , _Alohomorę_ , a także stworzył _Czerwone Iskry_. I właśnie tamto zaklęcie nie wyszło mu poprawnie, pech chciał, że trafiło mi prosto w twarz. W Świętym Mungu przez niemal tydzień walczyli, żebym nie stracił wzroku.

 Scorpius patrzył na niego zdumiony. Domyślał się, że ten wypadek, to musiało być coś poważnego, ale nie przypuszczał, że do tego stopnia. Wychodzi na to, że James w swojej beztrosce omal nie zrobił z brata kaleki. Nic dziwnego, że najstarszy z Potterów stał się przesadnie opiekuńczy względem niego. Zapewne po dziś dzień miał wyrzuty sumienia z tego powodu i nie mógł sobie wybaczyć, że przez własną głupotę tak blisko było do tragedii.

– Kiedy już wróciłem do domu – kontynuował po krótkiej pauzie Albus – James przez ładnych kilka dni mnie unikał. Było mu tak wstyd, że nie potrafił się zebrać, żeby przyjść do mojego pokoju. A kiedy w końcu wreszcie to zrobił, bardzo długo mnie przepraszał i powiedział, że już nigdy nie zignoruje moich słów tak, jak to zrobił wtedy. Od tamtego dnia wiele się zmieniło w naszej relacji. Oczywiście nadal zdarzało nam się kłócić, ale nigdy to już nie było tak na ostro, głównie dlatego, że zwykle James wycofywał się pierwszy. Paradoksalnie był nawet moment, kiedy zaczęło mnie to drażnić, ale koniec końców zrozumiałem, że to jego sposób na naprawienie błędów.

– Proszę, kto by pomyślał, że święty James Potter ma na sumieniu podobne grzeszki – rzucił z ironią Scorpio, rozładowując tym nieco ciężką atmosferę.

Słysząc to, Albus uśmiechnął się z przekąsem.

– Jak widać nie masz patentu na odwalanie głupot.

Scorpio szturchnął go w ramię, a potem wstał podszedł do źródełka i wypłukał zakrwawiony ręcznik. Po raz ostatni obmył też twarz, a potem spojrzał na Gryfona i uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco.

– Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że mam patent na głupoty, raczej po prostu duże doświadczenie.

 

Dni mijały im na spacerowaniu wśród klifów, przesiadywaniu na plaży czy zwiedzaniu okolicznych miasteczek. Jednego dnia wybrali się także na zwiedzanie ruin średniowiecznego zamku i choć nie udało im się spotkać mieszkającego tam ducha ostatniego księcia to jednak sama wycieczka również była bardzo udana.

Z tego też powodu tydzień minął zaskakująco szybko i nim Scorpio zdążył się zorientować już pakowali się do samochodu, by ruszyć w drogę powrotną do domu. Nie przypuszczał, że w tym towarzystwie będzie się czuł aż tak dobrze. I choć początkowo obecność ojca Potterów była dla niego nieco deprymująca, to jednak szybko okazał się on osobą równie ciepłą i przyjazną jak jego dzieci. Ani razu nie nawiązywał do jego wcześniejszych konfliktów z Draco, za co Scorpius był mu wdzięczny. Choć wiele z tamtych spraw zostało wyjaśnionych to jednak wciąż były one bolesne i wprowadzałyby nieprzyjemną atmosferę. Ta jednak przez większość wyjazdu pozostawała radosna i nastawiona na rozrywki. W tym trzeba było upatrywać przyczyny, że czas minął im tak szybko.

A kiedy wracali do domu Scorpiusa, gdy na horyzoncie zobaczył posiadłość Malfoyów, poczuł ten charakterystyczny skurcz w żołądku, który zazwyczaj pojawiał w czasie jego kontaktów z Potterami. Dokładnie taki sam czuł, wracając z przerwy Wielkanocnej do Hogwartu. Wtedy też miał poczucie, że to tylko dziwny przerywnik wyjęty z szarej rzeczywistości, jakiś krótki wyrywek nie mający nic wspólnego z prawdziwym życiem. I teraz również naszła go taka myśl. Cały ten wyjazd naraz wydał się jedynie nierealnym snem, z którego najwyższa pora było się obudzić. A potem spojrzał na uśmiechniętą Lily i nieco zamyślonego Albusa i pomyślał, że przecież wcale tak nie musi być. To nie musi być jednorazowy wyjątek, wręcz przeciwnie, tylko od nich zależało, czy będą chcieli razem spędzać czas, czy w przyszłym roku postanowią to powtórzyć.

Ta myśl jakoś go podbudowała i rozwiązała nieco supeł zawiązany na jego wnętrznościach. Dzięki temu mógł bez większych trudności wysiąść z samochodu i pożegnać się, a głos nie zdradził nawet odrobiny z tych dziwnych myśli. Podziękował panu Potterowi za opiekę, a Albusa i Lily zapewnił, że spotkają się na King's Cross pierwszego września. Potem wziął swoje rzeczy, machnął im ręką na pożegnanie i ruszył w stronę domu.

Chwilę później usłyszał dźwięk odjeżdżającego samochodu, a kiedy podszedł do drzwi te otworzyły się i przywitał go Draco.

– Witaj z powrotem – odezwał się ojciec, wpuszczając go do środka. – Mam nadzieję, że wycieczka była udana.

Scorpio uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, po czym skinął głową.

– Bardziej niż zakładałem. Dziękuję.


	14. XIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witam serdecznie w kolejnym rozdziale.   
> Jak zwykle pragnę bardzo podziękować za wszystkie komentarze, zarówno moich wiernych czytelniczek, jak i tych którzy zechcieli podzielić się swoją opinią po raz pierwszy. Wasze miłe słowa i zainteresowanie jest dla mnie ogromnym wsparciem w pracy.   
> Rozdział dzielnie betowały Glamarye i anette – za co serdecznie dziękuję.

XIV

 

Rozpoczęła się ceremonia przydziału pierwszorocznych. Co moment Wielka Sala wybuchała salwą braw dobiegającą z któregoś ze stołów. Scorpius przyglądał się temu z niewielkim zainteresowaniem. Jakoś niespecjalnie emocjonowała go ilość małolatów zasilająca szeregi Slytherinu. Znacznie ciekawsze wydawały się czekoladowe babeczki leżące na paterze tuż przed nim. Były pyszne i stanowczo poprawiały mu samopoczucie. A to skutecznie miał popsute przez kilka niby nic nieznaczących sytuacji, które jednak doskonale przypomniały mu, dlaczego jakoś specjalnie nie tęsknił za Hogwartem.

Nim jeszcze wsiadł do pociągu, naciął się na grupę dziewczynek, które dopiero rozpoczynały przygodę w szkole magii. Wcześniej chichoczące i rozbawione, przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyły na niego poważnie zaniepokojone. Najwyraźniej dostrzegły jego białozielony krawat wetknięty do kieszeni szaty, bo wyczuwał od nich niemal promieniującą niechęć. Nie, żeby opinia grupy smarkul jakoś specjalnie go obchodziła, dlatego jedyne, co zrobił, to posłał im najbardziej parszywy ze swoich uśmiechów i oddalił się. Odprowadzały go ściszone głosy dziewcząt, które zapewne modliły się, by nie trafić do tego strasznego Domu.

Niestety to nie był jedyny incydent. Kiedy wchodził do Wielkiej Sali, omal nie zderzył się z jego _ulubionymi_ Krukonami - Nashem i Backsingiem. Ten drugi, tak silnie, odepchnął go na bok, że Scorpius uderzył ramieniem o framugę drzwi. Zmiął przekleństwo w ustach, z trudem powstrzymując się przed sięgnięciem po różdżkę. Zatrzymała go jedynie myśl, że nie chciał z podobnych działań tłumaczyć się McGonagall już pierwszego dnia.

Na domiar złego, kiedy już usiadł za stołem i rozejrzał się po sali, to zamiast dojrzeć znajome, przyjazne twarze Potterów, niemal od razu dostrzegł nienawistne spojrzenie Deana Westwooda. Gryfon siedział ponury za stołem i gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, to Scorpio właśnie leżałby martwy.

Ostatecznie wzruszył jedynie ramionami i popatrzył w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego, gdzie chwilę później dyrektorka rozpoczęła swoją przemowę. Przynajmniej jej widok przywodził milsze skojarzenia. Co prawda, nie rozmawiali o tym w zeszłym roku, ale Scorpio nie miał wątpliwości, że będą kontynuować spotkania. A kiedy w pewnej chwili, gdy uroczystość przydziału miała się ku końcowi, McGonagall spojrzała w jego stronę i skinęła lekko głową, definitywnie utwierdzając go w tym przekonaniu.

- Witajcie, na kolejnym roku nauki w Hogwarcie - odezwała się dyrektorka, stając przed uczniami zebranymi w Wielkiej Sali, gdy wszyscy siedzieli już na swoich miejscach. - Mam nadzieję, że wykorzystaliście aktywnie czas wakacji i jesteście gotowi podejmować nowe wyzwania, jakie będzie przed wami stawiać kadra pedagogiczna. Jej skład poszerzył się o nową twarzy. Przywitajmy nauczycielkę Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, panią Lunę Skamander.

Na te słowa z krzesła przy stole nauczycielskim wstała kobieta ubrana w standardową szatę, kolorowy szal owinięty wokół szyi i kapelusz o szerokim rondzie z kruczym piórem z prawej strony. Miała dziwne, jakby nieobecne spojrzenie i łagodny uśmiech odciśnięty na bladej twarzy.

Skinęła głową najpierw w stronę dyrektorki, a potem spojrzała po sali i przywitała uczniów gestem ręki. Nie odezwała się ani słowem i szybko z powrotem zasiadła przy stole, jakby speszona nadmierną atencją.

 

- Normalnie chyba zapiszę się na fakultet z Opieki, ta nowa nauczycielka wygląda ciekawie - stwierdził w pewnej chwili Zachary, kiedy wieczorem rozpakowywali rzeczy w sypialni.

\- Wątpię, by gustowała w dzieciach - mruknął Scorpio.

- Kogo nazywasz dzieckiem, kurduplu. - Zack stanął tuż przy nim i wyprostował się. Drań przez dwa miesiące urósł chyba z dziesięć centymetrów i teraz przewyższał Scorpiusa prawie o głowę. Rzeczywiście, można było pomyśleć, że ma bliżej siedemnastu niż czternastu lat.

Słysząc ich rozmowę, Karl zachichotał.

- Może wzrostu masz więcej niż reszta, ale zanim zaczniesz zarywać do profesorki, najpierw pozbądź się pryszczy z nosa.

Zack stanął między nimi i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

- Przemawia przez was zazdrość, bo teraz przy mnie wyglądacie, jak pierwszoroczni.

- Raczej ty wyglądasz jak wieszak na ubrania - odgryzł się Scorpio, po czym nie pomny na mordercze spojrzenie kumpla, zaczął wyjmować rzeczy z kufra.

- Ten wieszak ma też długie nogi - rzucił blondyn i wystawił lewą, rzeczywiście, nieproporcjonalnie długą nogę centralnie przed Scorpiusem. Ten potknął się, rozsypując na podłogę stertę książek.

- Na obmierzłą dupę trolla, nudzi ci się!? - syknął, podnosząc się z kolan.

Zack nic nie odpowiedział, jedynie uśmiechnął się perfidnie, w skutek czego Scorpius coraz bardziej miał ochotę przefasonować mu gębę, jeśli nie czarem to, przynajmniej staroświecko, pięścią. I tym razem powstrzymał się jednak, zwłaszcza że Karl zaczął zbierać jego podręczniki.

Naraz, spojrzenie Ślizgona zatrzymało się na niewielkiej książeczce, oprawionej w brązową skórę ze złotą datą "2020" wytłoczoną na przodzie. Ponadto na okładce nie było niczego innego, nawet tytułu. Nim Scorpio zdążył zareagować, Karl otworzył ją i na jego twarzy odmalowało się szczere zdziwienie. Okazało się, że trzyma album ze zdjęciami.

Był to prezent, który pod koniec wakacji przysłała Scorpiusowi Lily. Zawierał fotografie wykonane w czasie ich wspólnego wyjazdu. Dołożył do nich również te otrzymane w czerwcu od Albusa. Jednak w tej chwili żałował, że w sentymentalnym odruchu spakował go do kufra.

\- Oddawaj! - warknął, zabierając album z ręki współlokatora.

Karl spojrzał na niego pytająco.

- Kiedy wspomniałeś, że kumplujesz się z Potterem nie sądziłem, że aż do tego stopnia.

Scorpius skrzywił się w duchu, słysząc ton Karla, w którym wyraźnie przebrzmiewała nuta wyrzutu. Szybko jednak odgonił tę myśl i wrócił do zbierania książek.

\- Tak jakoś wyszło. Uparli się, żebym z nimi pojechał.

\- A to? - Karl wskazał na książeczkę.

Scorpio wzruszył ramionami.

\- Lily przysłała mi jakiś czas później.

Naraz poczuł, jak Zack zachodzi go od tyłu i wyciąga mu z ręki album. Skubaniec, nie dość, że jego ręce były poza zasięgiem Scorpiusa, to jeszcze zrobił się niesamowicie gibki.

- Lily, tak? - kpił Zachary, śmiejąc się w najlepsze, po czym wskoczył na łóżko, gdzie Scorpius już kompletnie nie miał szans go dorwać. - To już nie jest małą, wkurzającą Gryfonką, tylko teraz jest „Lily”. Proszę, proszę, nasz Skorpionek  zaczyna dorastać. Jest twoją dziewczyną?

Scorpio nie wytrzymał, chwycił podręcznik do Eliksirów i rzucił nim w Zacharego. Ten, niestety, zdołał zrobić unik i bez skrępowania zaczął przeglądał album.

- W sumie jest całkiem słodka - komentował - i uroczo się uśmiecha. A jak na ciebie patrzy...

-  _Silencio -_ zawołał Scorpio, mierząc w kolegę różdżką. - Mam już dość twojej paplaniny.

Zack coś odpowiedział, ale ku radość Scorpiusa towarzyszyła temu całkowita cisza.

- Odczaruję cię, jak oddasz album - skwitował i wrócił do zbierania rzeczy.

Wolał nie zastanawiać się nad tym, co wygadywał Zachary, ani dlaczego Karl uśmiecha się tak podejrzanie.

 

Zapukał i wszedł do środka, kiedy usłyszał zaproszenie. McGonagall jak zwykle, siedziała przy swoim dużym biurku i jedynie przez moment oderwała wzrok od dokumentów, by skinąć głową i zaprosić go na krzesło po przeciwnej stronie. Mimo że dyrektorka go do siebie nie zapraszała, to kiedy tylko skończył się pierwszy dzień zajęć, postanowił przyjść i wybadać sytuację. Choć był przekonany, że będą kontynuować swoje lekcje, to gdzieś podskórnie pojawiła się mała obawa, iż mógł się mylić.

- Dobrze, że przyszedłeś - odezwała się w końcu kobieta, odkładając na bok pergamin. - Miałam właśnie cię wezwać. Jak twoja nauka z ojcem?

Jak zwykle, nie traciła czasu na zbędne uprzejmości.

\- Chyba dobrze.

\- Chyba?

Doskonale wiedział, że pod tym pytaniem kryło się dużo więcej. Chciała wiedzieć, czy jednocześnie zdołał poprawić swoją relację z Draco.

- Dobrze. Przerobiłem cały zadany materiał, a potem jeszcze ojciec dał mi dwie książki z własnych zbiorów - stwierdził, a widząc lekko zaniepokojone spojrzenie McGonagall, szybko dodał. - Nic groźnego, trochę historii i zagadnień teoretycznych.

Dyrektorka skinęła głową.

- Bardzo dobrze. Cieszę się, że tak produktywnie spędziłeś wakacje. Czeka nas dużo pracy w tym roku.

Po tych słowach wstała z fotela i przeszła wokół biurka.

- Dużo zastanawiałam się w trakcie wakacji nad naszymi lekcjami i doszłam do wniosku, że najwyższa pora, byś zaczął zastanawiać się nad jakąś specjalizacją.

Scorpio spojrzał na nią z niekrytym zdumieniem, nie tylko nad jej oświadczeniem, ale przede wszystkim dlatego, że przyznała, iż w czasie letniej przerwy zaprzątała sobie umysł jego osobą. Jako dyrektorka z pewnością miała w tym okresie mnóstwo innych zajęć, a jednak znalazła czas, by poświęcić go jemu.

- Zbliżasz się do półmetku swojej edukacji - kontynuowała. - Choć w ramach podstawy programowej poruszane są przeróżne zagadnienia, to uczniowie, którzy pozytywnie zaliczą SUMY, zaczynają szkolić się już w wybranych kierunkach, dzięki czemu mogą osiągnąć w nich wybitne rezultaty. Większość czarodziejów wybiera jedną, bądź dwie specjalizacje, w których się doskonalą. Oczywiście teoretycznie masz jeszcze dużo czasu na podobne decyzje, uważam jednak, że na twoim poziomie można pokusić się o przyśpieszenie tego procesu. Nie musisz rzecz jasna odpowiadać teraz, ale warto byś przemyślał tę sprawę i sam sobie odpowiedział na pytanie, które z zagadnień magii praktycznej chciałbyś rozwijać w największym stopniu.

Całe szczęście, że dyrektorka nie wymagała od niego natychmiastowej odpowiedzi, bo nie miałby pojęcia, co wybrać. Wiele rzeczy go fascynowało, nigdy jednak nie zastanawiał się, co chciałby doskonalić. Za tym jednym pytaniem w parze szło drugie, znacznie trudniejsze: co chciałby robić po ukończeniu szkoły. I choć próbował nie popadać w czarnowidztwo, to pozostawała świadomość, że to, co chciałby robić, nijak się miało do tego, co będzie miał możliwość robić.

Nie powiedział o tym jednak dyrektorce. W tej chwili podobne rozważania i tak nie miały większego sensu. Zamiast tego pokiwał głową.

\- Zastanowię się, choć to nie będzie łatwa decyzja.

- Nie daję ci jakiegoś limitu czasowego na odpowiedź, po prostu, kiedy sam ją znajdziesz, wtedy przejdziemy do konkretnych zagadnień. Tymczasem będziemy prowadzić zajęcia tak jak dotychczas.

Po raz drugi zgodził się gestem głowy.

- Co więc możesz mi powiedzieć o zaklęciu _Arresto Momentum_?

Cała McGonagall, nigdy nie owijała w bawełnę. Scorpio uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli. Naprawdę za nią tęsknił.

 

Przez kilka następnych dni dużo czasu poświęcał poruszonej przez dyrektorkę kwestii, wciąż jednak nie miał wyklarowanej odpowiedzi. Zbyt wiele rzeczy i zagadnień wydawało się interesujące, by potrafił ograniczyć się do wybranej grupy. Postanowił więc dać sobie nieco czasu i liczył, że decyzja sama się pojawi.

Tymczasem musiał odłożyć te myśli na bok, bo właśnie wchodzili na Obronę przed Czarną Magią. Za biurkiem już czekał na nich profesor Willick, który, pochylony nad jakimiś notatkami, nie zaszczycił uczniów nawet jednym spojrzeniem.

Ze wszystkich przedmiotów ten był dla Scorpiusa największą męczarnią. Nie dość, że uczyli się zaklęć, które znał już od dawna, to jeszcze sama osoba nauczyciela drażniła go wybitnie. Krukoński buc, nawet teraz udowadniał, jak bardzo ma za nic uczniów, zwłaszcza tych ze Slytherinu. Kiedy na niego patrzył, Scorpio zastanawiał się nad bardziej definitywnym rozwiązaniem tego problemu.

Wszyscy uczniowie zasiedli w ławkach i wtedy nauczyciel wreszcie oderwał się od lektury. Wstał, obszedł biurko i ostatecznie oparł się o nie. Ręce miał skrzyżowane na piersi, a wyraz twarzy zacięty.

- Rozpoczynacie czwarty rok nauki. Nie będziemy się już uczyć o zaklęciach przeciwko druzgotkom, czy jak wygonić bogina z szafy. Te zabawy zostawmy dzieciom. Niestety prawda jest brutalna, w czasie ostatniej wojny większość czarodziejów zginęła z powodu zaklęć znacznie bardziej niebezpiecznych. Jest wiele czarów, uroków i klątw, które mogą doprowadzić do śmierci. Jednak wśród nich są trzy szczególnie okropne, które, między innymi z tego powodu, nazywamy Zaklęciami Niewybaczalnymi.

Kiedy wypowiedział tę nazwę, po sali przeszedł szept ekscytacji.

- Nie cieszcie się tak, absolutnie nie będziemy ich używać w tej klasie. Pamiętajcie, że wykorzystanie któregokolwiek z nich, w stosunku do innego człowieka, jest prostą drogą na samo dno Azkabanu. Tutaj poznacie jedynie sposoby na obronę przed nimi. A raczej przed tymi, przed którymi można się bronić. Po prawdzie najpotężniejsze z nich, _Avada Kadavra_ , czyli zaklęcie uśmiercające, jest praktycznie niepowstrzymane. Nie ma tarczy ani przeciwzaklęcia, które mogłoby was przed nim uchronić. Na szczęście jest to niezwykle trudny do opanowania czar, który wymaga niesamowicie silnej woli, a i wtedy nie pozostaje bez konsekwencji dla użytkownika. Od ponad piętnastu lat nie zanotowano żadnego przypadku użycia tego zaklęcia na Wyspach, więc możecie spać spokojnie. Nawet w zeszłorocznych wypadkach na ulicy Pokątnej, gdzie przecież również było wiele ofiar, nie wykorzystywano tego zaklęcia. Co tylko potwierdza moją tezę, że jest dużo czarów, którymi można zabić człowieka.

- Drugim Zaklęciem Niewybaczalnym jest _Cruciatus_ \- urok torturujący. Nie powoduje on natychmiastowej śmierci, lecz sprowadza niewyobrażalny wręcz ból. Osoby, które zostały poddane długotrwałemu działaniu tego zaklęcia, nierzadko doznawały trwałych uszkodzeń mózgu, z którymi nie potrafili poradzić sobie najlepsi uzdrowiciele. Natomiast ostatnim jest klątwa _Imperius_ , czyli zaklęcie kontrolujące. Pozwalała ono zmusić osobę, na którą zostało rzucone, do wykonania niemal dowolnego polecenia.

Nagle, siedząca z przodu Krukonka podniosła rękę. Była to Peggy White, jedna z prymusek i najlepiej rokujących uczennic na roku. Do tego, uznawana za najładniejszą z dziewczyn, zapewne za sprawą długich, kasztanowych loków, spływających na plecy.

- Mój ojciec twierdzi, że _Imperiusa_ wymyślili sami śmierciożercy, żeby mieć wymówkę i uniknąć Azkabanu - stwierdziła, kiedy Willick udzielił jej głosu.

- Panno White, powszechnie wiadomo, że ta klątwa nie zostawia na swoim celu żadnych namacalnych śladów działania. Dlatego trudno jednoznacznie stwierdzić czy dana osoba działała pod wpływem zaklęcia, czy dobrowolnie. Procesy domniemanych śmierciożerców toczyły się latami po śmierci Voldemorta i wielokrotnie trudno było dać jednoznaczną odpowiedź.

\- I co działo się w takim przypadku?

- Nadal obowiązuje w naszym prawie zasada domniemania niewinności - rzucił Willick, a Scorpio dostrzegł, jak nauczyciel spogląda w jego stronę. - Ci, którym nie zdołano udowodnić, że działali z premedytacją, zostali puszczeni wolno.

- Czyli to była wymówka idealna - skwitowała Krukonka, uśmiechając się w nieprzyjemny sposób.

\- Niestety, jest w tym nieco prawdy.

- Czy więc nie lepiej było po prostu zamknąć ich wszystkich niż pozwolić, by jacyś śmierciożercy uniknęli kary?

- A co z tymi, którzy rzeczywiście byli niewinni - odezwała się niespodziewanie Estera, ku zdumieniu tak Scorpiusa, jak i większości uczniów znajdujących się w sali. - Tak z czystym sumieniem posłałabyś tych, którzy byli ofiarami, prosto na śmierć do Azkabanu?

Krukonka prychnęła, spoglądając na Ślizgonkę z pogardą.

- Najpierw musielibyśmy założyć, że tam ktokolwiek był niewinny. W końcu, nawet profesor przyznał, że często była to zasłona stosowana przez tych, którzy mieli wiele złego na sumieniu. A zresztą, nawet jeśli rzeczywiście trafiłby się ktoś niewinny, to chyba wolę poświęcić jedną taką osobę niż pozwolić rzeszy tych śmieci spokojnie cieszyć się wolnością.

- Jak na Krukona, masz wyjątkowo dziwne poczucie sprawiedliwości.

Peggy wzruszyła ramionami.

- A sprawiedliwe jest, kiedy rodziny zamordowanych patrzą, jak ich oprawcy unikają kary? Więc tak, wolę poświęcić kogoś niewinnego, by winny został osądzony. Zakładam jednak, że ty masz inne zdanie, ale cóż wszystko zależy, w jakim domu ktoś się wychował. Na przykład ja nie muszę się tym przejmować, wśród moich krewnych nikt nie został oskarżony o wspieranie Voldemorta.

Scorpiusowi bardzo nie spodobał się wyraz twarzy Estery.

- To doprawdy ciekawe, bo z takimi poglądami sama nadawałabyś się na jego zwolenniczkę.

- Jak śmiesz?! - Peggy zerwała się z krzesła. - Profesorze, słyszał pan, co wygaduje ta kretynka. - Naraz wyszła z ławki i podeszła do Estery. - Chyba zapomniałaś, ślizgońska zakało, że to wy staliście po jego stronie. To wasze rodziny odpowiadały przed sądami i wszystkie powinien spotkać ten sam, w pełni zasłużony los! 

Estera była szybsza od Willicka, w jednej chwili poderwała się z miejsca i wyciągnęła różdżkę.

-  _Rictusempra_! - krzyknęła z furią, na skutek czego Peggy poleciała kilka rzędów ławek do tyłu.

Upadła niedaleko oszołomionego nauczyciela, który najwyraźniej nie wiedział, jak się zachować w takiej sytuacji, bo stał i patrzył oniemiały na obie dziewczyny.

- Bezczelna zołzo! - wrzasnęła Krukonka, sięgając po swoją różdżkę.  

-  _Expelliarmus_! - zawołał Scorpio i sekundę później różdżka Peggy wylądowała w jego dłoni.

- Ty?! Czego się mieszasz, parszywy gnojku?! Czyżby twój ojczulek też zasłonił się _Imperiusem_ i teraz czujesz specyficzną więź z tą...

- Oj zamknij się, tępa kuro! _Silencio_! - warknął Scorpius. To jedno zdanie zagotowało go bardziej niż wszystko wcześniej. W jednej chwili podszedł do Krukonki, która wrzeszczała na niego bezgłośnie.

- Tak się składa - zaczął złowieszczym tonem - że mój ojciec sam widział, jak rzucano _Imperiusa_ na zupełnie niewinne osoby, o czym ty nie możesz mieć pojęcia. Nic nie wiesz o tamtych czasach, a wygłaszasz głupie, lekkomyślne osądy. Kto dał ci prawo, by decydować czy ktoś zasługuje, czy nie zasługuje na śmierć w Azkabanie? Jesteś tylko głupią idiotką, która próbuje zrobić zamieszanie wokół własnej osoby. Rzygać mi się chce.

Peggy zrobiła się cała czerwona, ale zaklęcie skutecznie uniemożliwiało jej wejście w słowną potyczkę.

Tymczasem reszta uczniów w osłupieniu patrzyła na Scorpiusa, który wciąż zirytowany do granic możliwości przeniósł spojrzenie na Willicka.

- Co z ciebie za nauczyciel, że pozwalasz, by na lekcji działy się takie rzeczy?

Dopiero wtedy mężczyzna otrząsnął się nieco z szoku i grymas gniewu odmalował się na jego twarzy.

- Oddaj mi różdżkę panny White, Malfoy - rzucił, wyciągając rękę w stronę Ślizgona.

Ten przez ułamek sekundy miał ochotę splunąć na podsuniętą dłoń, ale powstrzymał się i gniewnym gestem wcisnął w nią różdżkę. A potem po raz ostatni zwrócił się do Krukonki.

- Jeśli odezwiesz się choćby słowem, to uciszę cię na dobre - mruknął, po czym zaklęciem _Finite Incantatem_ cofnął wcześniejszy czar milczenia.

Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego z mieszaniną strachu i wściekłości, ale ostatecznie nic nie powiedziała, podeszła jedynie do Willicka, by odebrać swoją własność.

Tymczasem Scorpio wrócił na miejsce, mijając po drodze Esterę. Ślizgonka nadal była zdenerwowana i tak silnie ściskała własną różdżkę, że aż zbielały jej knykcie.

- Dziękuję - wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby, kiedy przechodził obok.

Scorpius skinął głową ledwo zauważalnie, po czym usiadł w ławce, przysięgając sobie jednocześnie, że to ostatni raz, kiedy tutaj traci czas.

 

Całe popołudnie tego, jak i następnego dnia, spędził w bibliotece, przeglądając materiały dotyczące zagadnień Obrony przed Czarną Magią przerabianych na czwartym roku. Praktycznie tylko dwa były mu całkowicie obce, co zamierzał nadrobić przed kolejnymi zajęciami. Właśnie tam znalazła go wieczorem Estera. Ślizgonka weszła do środka, podeszła do kontuaru i oddała pani Pince wypożyczone książki. Potem skierowała się w stronę Scorpiusa i bez słowa usiadła na krześle obok. Podskórnie czuł, że chciała z nim porozmawiać, ale nie naciskał, widząc, iż dopiero zbiera się na odwagę. Było to o tyle dziwne, że dotychczas nie zdradzała podobnych oporów.

- Moi rodzice byli pod wpływem _Imperiusa_ \- zaczęła bez wstępu.

- Domyśliłem się - odparł, odrywając jednocześnie wzrok od czytanej książki. Spojrzał na Esterę, która dziwnym wzrokiem patrzyła w przestrzeń przed sobą. - Mam nadzieję, że nie masz mi za złe tej interwencji. Pomyślałem, że nie będziesz chciała mierzyć się z całym zastępem Krukonów w pojedynkę. Wiem, jakie to paskudne uczucie.

Na twarz Estery wypłynął smutny uśmiech, po czym pokręciła głową.

- Jestem ci wdzięczna, choć w tamtej chwili trochę żałowałam, że to nie ja zamknęłam jej gębę.

Scorpio również uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

- Nie powinnaś przejmować się jej gadaniem. Nie ma o niczym pojęcia.

- To nie chodzi tylko o jej słowa, ale także o to, co za sobą niosą. Widzisz, moi rodzice nie chcieli przyłączyć się do Voldemorta, dlatego zmusił ich do współpracy. Po jego śmieci przez niemal trzy lata byli przesłuchiwani i inwigilowani aż w końcu zostali oczyszczeni z zarzutów z braku jednoznacznych dowodów. Wtedy wydawało się, że koszmar się skończył. Nigdy nie wrócili do rodzinnego domu, zamieszkali daleko skąd w Walii, gdzie mieli spore gospodarstwo. Tam też się urodziłam. Niewiele pamiętam z tamtego okresu. Gdy miałam sześć lat, rodzice pojechali do Londynu w jakichś interesach. Wydawać by się mogło, że po tylu latach cała sprawa już dawno przycichła. Niestety, ktoś ich rozpoznał, padły oskarżenia, do tego ci, którzy ich zaatakowali byli pijani.

Estera spojrzała wprost na niego wzrokiem pełnym bólu i gniewu.

- Zlinczowali ich. Zatłukli jak psy, mając za nic wyroki sądu, sprawiedliwość czy niewinność. Dla nich moi rodzice byli śmierciożercami, plugastwem, które zasługiwało na śmierć.

Scorpius przez dłuższą chwilę milczał, teraz dużo lepiej rozumiejąc wcześniejsze wzburzenie Estery. Mając takie doświadczenia, nic dziwnego, że nie była w stanie spokojnie słuchać słów Krukonki.

- Współczuję, nie powinno dochodzić do takich rzeczy.

Ślizgonka westchnęła ciężko i jej twarz odzyskała bardziej normalny wyraz.

- Ale dochodzi i będzie dochodzić póki istnieją ludzie tacy jak Peggy White.

Było coś niepokojąco prawdziwego w tych słowach. Przecież Scorpius też wielokrotnie się z tym spotykał, może nie w tak drastycznej formie, ale jednak niezaprzeczalnie.

- Jeśli jeszcze kiedyś zacznie działać ci na nerwy, to zawsze możesz liczyć na moją pomoc. Znam kilka zaklęć, które skutecznie utemperują jej zapędy.

- Dzięki, choć mam nadzieję, że to nie będzie koniecznie. Wolałabym, żebyś nie miał przeze mnie problemów - stwierdziła, całkowicie się wypogadzając, a potem dodała. - Mam tylko jedną prośbę, nie mów o tym nikomu. Gdy straciłam rodziców z całej mojej rodziny została mi tylko babcia, która cóż… nie jest czarownicą. Wolę, by nikt w Slytherinie nie wiedział, że mieszkam wśród mugoli.

Scorpio skinął głową, doskonale rozumiejąc tę prośbę.

- Spokojnie, na szczęście daleko mi do Zacka, więc twoja tajemnica jest u mnie bezpieczna. 

Dziewczyna odwzajemniła gest, po czym nachyliła się i pocałowała Scorpiusa w policzek.

\- Dzięki... za wszystko.

I nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, wstała i ruszyła do wyjścia z biblioteki. Ślizgon przez moment trwał w lekkim osłupieniu, a potem pokręcił głową i wrócił do czytanej książki. Estera była dziwna, jednak z każdym dniem zaczynał rozumieć ją lepiej. 

 

Był zdeterminowany, zwłaszcza po tym, jak McGonagall przystanęła na jego propozycję. Jeżeli Willick z jakiegoś powodu będzie stawiał opór, to Scorpius mógł liczyć na wsparcie dyrektorki, choć miał nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał podnosić tego argumentu. I bez tego łatka pupilka McGonagall przylgnęła do niego na dobre. Nie, żeby specjalnie się tym przejmował, ostatecznie było to chyba najprzyjemniejsze z określeń, jakie padały w jego kierunku.

Wszedł do klasy, gdzie za chwilę miały rozpocząć się zajęcia z Obrony przed Czarną Magią. Nauczyciel, jak zwykle siedział za biurkiem i nie zwracając uwagi na uczniów, czytał jakieś materiały. Scorpius nie zaszczycił spojrzeniem ani jednego z przebywających w klasie Krukonów i podszedł bezpośrednio do biurka na przodzie sali. Dopiero, kiedy stanął tuż przy nim, Willick zauważył jego obecność. Podniósł spojrzenie znad książki i utkwił je w Scorpiusie. Na jego twarzy niemal natychmiast odmalował się tak dobrze znany grymas. Już na pierwszy rzut oka wiadomo było, że nie ma najmniejszej ochoty z nim rozmawiać.

- Chcę przystąpić do egzaminu - rzucił Scorpius, nie siląc się na choćby minimalną uprzejmość. W odróżnieniu od innych nauczycieli, Willick sobie na nią zupełnie nie zasłużył.

\- Co?

- To co pan słyszał. Chcę dziś, jeszcze przed zajęciami, zdać egzamin końcowy z czwartego roku.

\- Chyba żartujesz, nie można....

- Można. Regulamin szkoły przewiduje takie rozwiązanie w przypadku uczniów, którzy z jakiegoś powodu opuścili więcej niż pięćdziesiąt procent zajęć. Ponieważ nie zamierzam się tutaj więcej pojawiać, to możemy załatwić to od razu.

- Nie mam czasu na podobne głupoty - próbował go zbyć.

Scorpius westchnął, tłumiąc rosnącą irytację. Jednocześnie czuł na sobie coraz więcej zaskoczonych spojrzeń. Większość uczniów wiedziała, że ma z Willickiem na pieńku, dlatego ich konfrontacja automatycznie budziła zainteresowanie.

- Odda pan przysługę mnie i sobie samemu. Obaj wiemy, że moja obecność tutaj jest panu wyraźnie nie w smak, a dzięki temu nie będzie pan musiał oglądać mojej paskudnej, ślizgońskiej gęby przez najbliższe dziesięć miesięcy. To chyba wystarczająca nagroda za tak niewielki wysiłek.

- Jak zwykle twoja arogancja wymyka się wszelkiej ocenie - rzucił mężczyzna z niesmakiem. - Ale skoro jesteś tak niesamowicie pewny siebie, to proszę bardzo. Nie licz tylko na taryfę ulgową, wręcz przeciwnie tak niestandardowe warunki wymagają wyjątkowych kryteriów.

Scorpio uśmiechnął się pod nosem, ani przez chwilę nie zakładał inaczej.

 

W klasie panowała dziwna cisza, kiedy profesor Willick nerwowym gestem podpisywał się na pergaminie dla Scorpiusa. Po niemal godzinnym egzaminie Ślizgon mógł być z siebie zadowolony. Co prawda zupełnie zapomniał nazwy czaru odwracającego skutki zaklęcia _Furnunculus_ i trochę namieszał przy wymienianiu różnic między Kelpią Jeziorową, a Niksą Słodkowodną, ale i tak na kilkanaście zadanych pytań był to dobry rezultat. A przynajmniej zupełnie wystarczający, by nie dawać Willickowi choćby cienia szans na oblanie go.

Po chwili nauczyciel odłożył pióro, jeszcze raz przeleciał dokument wzrokiem, a potem z morderczym spojrzeniem wręczył go Scorpiusowi.

- Gratuluję, panie Malfoy. Właśnie zaliczył pan czwarty rok Obrony przed Czarną Magią.

Ślizgon przyjął pergamin i nie mówiąc ani słowa więcej, odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z sali. Willick mógł się udławić swoimi fałszywymi gratulacjami, najważniejsze było, że nie będzie musiał przez najbliższe miesiące szargać sobie nerwów w jego obecności. Miał co najmniej kilka lepszych pomysłów na wykorzystanie tego czasu.

Co prawda miał minimalne wyrzuty sumienia, że zostawia tam Esterę i swoich kumpli, ale wierzył, że bez niego również sobie poradzą. A jeśli Peggy czy inny uczeń Ravenclawu znowu postanowi się na nich odgrywać, to... cóż, miał doświadczenie w rozprawianiu się z niepokornymi Krukonami.

 

Jeszcze tego samego dnia zaniósł dokument do McGonagall, która przyjęła go ze stoickim spokojem, twierdząc, że nie miała cienia wątpliwość, iż zda bez trudu.

- Żebym miał tyle samo szczęścia z Eliksirami - stwierdził, siadając na swoim standardowym miejscu. - O Historii Magii nie wspominając. Tam nawet regularnie chodząc na zajęcia, nie jestem w stanie spamiętać połowy. Koszmar.

Dyrektorka uśmiechnęła się lekko na to oświadczenie.

- Mam wrażenie, że twoja zdolność zapamiętywania informacji jest wprost proporcjonalna do twojego zainteresowania tematem. Powinieneś nad tym popracować, w końcu nie zawsze uczycie się wyłącznie ciekawych i fascynujących zagadnień.

Scorpio wywrócił oczami. Teraz zamierzała mu jeszcze prawić kazania. Trzeba było przemilczeć tę nieszczęsną Historię Magii.

- Warto również, byś zainteresował się Starożytnymi Runami. To trudny przedmiot, ale bezpośrednio związany z zagadnieniami, które będziemy poruszać.

Ślizgona przeszedł dreszcz na myśl o jeszcze jednym fakultecie, zwłaszcza opisanym przez dyrektorkę, jako "trudny". Stanowczo nie czuł się aż takim tytanem pracy. Widać McGonagall miała jednak inne zdanie na ten temat.

- W zeszłym roku nie chodziłem na Runy - chwycił się ostatniej deski ratunku.

- To nie problem. Pomogę ci nadrobić zaległości.

Scorpio skrzywił się w duchu, a potem uśmiechnął nieco przekornie.

\- Pani to mnie chyba jednak nie lubi.

McGonagall obrzuciła go krytycznym spojrzeniem.

- Masz wysokie aspiracje, a moje wymagania podążają za tym. Chyba nie sądzisz, że skoro zdałeś Obronę przed Czarną Magią w przedbiegach, to możesz osiąść na laurach. Zyskany w ten sposób czas wolny, możesz przeznaczyć na Runy.

O niczym innym nie marzył, ale tę uwagę zostawił dla siebie. Bardziej zastanowiły go te wysokie aspiracje, o których wspomniała. Po prawdzie to wciąż nie miał pojęcia, do czego tak naprawdę chce dążyć. Z pewnością nie zamierzał zadowolić się byle czym, ale co było jego celem, to nadal pozostawało wielką niewiadomą.

Resztę wieczoru przeznaczyli na przećwiczenie jednego z zaklęć, które Scorpio opanował w czasie wakacji i ostatecznie rozstali się tuż przed kolacją. Ślizgon zahaczył jeszcze o bibliotekę, z której wziął podręcznik z trzeciego roku do Starożytnych Runów, a potem skierował się w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Nigdy tam jednak nie dotarł, bo w połowie drogi, niespodziewanie poczuł charakterystyczne mrowienie, jakie towarzyszy rzucaniu uroków i niemal natychmiast stracił przytomność.

 

Pierwsze, co poczuł, kiedy zaczął odzyskiwać świadomość, to przeszywający ból lewego przedramienia. Jeszcze nie wiedział, co się stało, ale czuł, że praktycznie nie jest w stanie poruszyć ręką, a nawet zacisnąć palców. Otworzył oczy, jednak trwało dłuższą chwilę, nim zyskał ostrość widzenia. Rozejrzał się na boki i stwierdził, że leży na podłodze w jakiejś klasie, która raczej nie była użytkowana, wnioskując po krzesłach ustawionych w kącie i poprzesuwanych ławkach. Dopiero później przeniósł spojrzenie na swoją rękę, mając dziwaczne deja vu z wypadku w Pokoju Życzeń.

Rękaw jego szaty był rozcięty niczym nożem wzdłuż całej długość. Scorpio z trudem dźwignął się do pozycji siedzącej, zagryzając zęby z bólu, gdyż bezwładna lewa ręka rwała niemiłosiernie nawet, gdy w ogóle nią nie poruszał. Dopiero wtedy dostrzegł źródło bólu. Na wewnętrznej stronie przedramienia miał odciśnięty, niczym rozpalonym żelazem, symbol. Czaszka z wężem wypełzający z jej ust - znak śmierciożerców. Naraz poczuł wściekłość, a zarazem narastającą panikę. Kto to zrobił? Kto mógł wpaść na podobnie chory pomysł? Przez głowę przeszło mu przynajmniej kilka nazwisk, ale uporczywy ból utrudniał mu zebranie myśli. Zastanowi się nad tym później, kiedy już pozbędzie się tego szkaradztwa.

Wyciągnął różdżkę i wypowiedział zaklęcie leczące, po czym różdżka wypadła mu z ręki, kiedy kolejna potężna fala bólu zalała jego ciało. Ból promieniował od przedramienia, aż do piersi i dalej zdawał się kumulować w głowie. Scorpio nie zdołał zapanować na sobą i z gardła wyrwał się mu urwany krzyk.

Minęło dobre kilka minut nim ból ustąpił przynajmniej na tyle, by Ślizgon przestał się trząść na podłodze. Jeśli kiedyś zastanawiał się, jakie uczucie towarzyszyło zaklęciu Cruciatus, to teraz z pewnością miał tego przedsmak. Konkluzje były dwie, po pierwsze, symbol nie był zwykłym oparzeniem, a po drugie, z pewnością był rodzajem jakiejś klątwy, tylko kto w Hogwarcie ośmieliłby się korzystać z czarnej magii? Przecież to szaleństwo.

Po kolejnych kilku minutach Scorpius zdołał ponownie usiąść, a kiedy spojrzał na symbol, zauważył czarne ślady, niczym żyły rozchodzące się od niego promieniście i w tej chwili sięgające aż do łokcia. To nie mogło wróżyć niczego dobrego i im dłużej na to patrzył, tym silniejsze ogarniało go przerażenie. Miał taki mętlik w głowie, a do tego ciągłe bolesne pulsowanie nie ułatwiało znalezienia rozwiązania.

Musiał iść po pomoc, tylko gdzie? Przecież nie pokaże się komukolwiek w szkole z symbolem śmierciożerców wypalonym na ręce. Jeśli to trafiłoby do Ministerstwa zostałby oskarżony o czarnomagiczne praktyki. Przecież nie miał żadnych dowodów, niczego, co mogłoby kogokolwiek przekonać, że nie zrobił sobie tego samodzielnie. Tylko własne słowo, słowo Ślizgona, które dla nich nic nie znaczyło.

Ale przecież McGonagall by go nie wydała, prawda? Jej mógł zaufać, ona mu pomoże, ze swoją wiedzą na pewno zna jakiś sposób na odczynienie klątwy. A co jeśli pomyśli, że wbrew swojej obietnicy on znowu uprawiał samowolkę? Czy uwierzy mu na słowo, kiedy opowie jej, iż ktoś go zaatakował? Jakiś tajemniczy napastnik, o którym nie potrafił nic powiedzieć.

Poczuł, jak ból i panika ściskają go za gardło. Drżącą prawą dłonią chwycił się za włosy i ścisnął mocno. Z każdą chwilą był coraz bardziej oszołomiony i coraz trudniej było mu wyciągać jakieś logiczne wnioski. Czuł, jak myśli zaczynają mu się kłębić w coraz większej plątaninie.

Nie, McGonagall była jednak dyrektorem szkoły, musiałaby coś takiego zgłosić. Nie mogła się dowiedzieć. Ale jeśli nie ona, to kto? Przecież nie pójdzie do Willicka, oczywiście to była jego dziedzina wiedzy, ale ten szczur raczej chętniej by się biernie przyglądał niż pomógł Scorpiusowi. Niestety nikt inny nie przychodził....

Ojciec! W nagłym olśnieniu zdołał zebrać siły, by podnieść się z podłogi. Przecież Draco sam parał się czarną magią, a w domu było wiele ksiąg z nią związanych. Może tam znajdzie jakieś rozwiązanie, musi tylko wytrzymać ten ból do tego czasu.

Podniósł różdżkę i ostrożnie wymierzył ją w rękaw szaty. Dosłownie chwilę później naprawiona tkanina zasłoniła przeklęty znak i Scorpius ruszył chwiejnym krokiem w stronę drzwi, starając się, jak najmniej poruszać lewą ręką.

 

Kiedy wyszedł z klasy, zrozumiał, że nie minęło wiele czasu, gdy był nieprzytomny. Możliwe nawet, że kolacja jeszcze nie dobiegła końca. Stąd na korytarzach wciąż kręciło się sporo uczniów. Wielu z nich patrzyło podejrzliwie na Scorpiusa, kiedy ten szedł przed siebie z dziwnie zwisającą przy boku ręką. Prawdopodobnie nie był też w stanie całkowicie ukryć grymasów bólu, więc z pewnością nie wyglądał zbyt zdrowo. Niewiele sobie z tego robił, po prawdzie ledwo rejestrował mijane osoby. Jego umysł zaciął się na ostatniej myśli - musiał wydostać się z Hogwartu i wrócić do domu.

Naraz wśród uczniów usłyszał znajomy głos i spojrzał w tamtą stronę. Pośród innych uczennic Gryfindoru, na korytarzu stała Lily. Niczym przez mgłę zdał sobie sprawę, że ona może być kluczem do opuszczenia szkoły. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co robi, ruszył w jej stronę. Dziewczyna rozmawiała o czymś z rozbawieniem, a kiedy był kilka kroków od niej, dostrzegła go.

\- Scorpio? Co...

- Chodź - mruknął przez ściśnięte zęby, po czym zdrową ręką chwycił ją za ramię i pociągnął w stronę bocznego korytarza, zupełnie za nic mając przerażone spojrzenia jej koleżanek.

- Co robisz? Co się dzieje? - pytała coraz bardziej zaniepokojona Gryfonka. Gdyby myślał trzeźwiej, zapewne zdałby sobie sprawę, jak bardzo właśnie ją wystraszył, jednak teraz w ogóle nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

- Twój brat ma magiczną mapę, prawda? - powiedział głosem pełnym desperacji,  kiedy zatrzymał się w miejscu, gdzie nikt ich nie widział.

Lily patrzyła na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Co się stało?

- Ma mapę, tak?! - krzyknął, jednocześnie silnie ściskając ramię dziewczyny.

- Przestań, to mnie boli! - zawołała ta, a jej oczy zaszkliły się niebezpiecznie. - Ma mapę i co z tego? Co ty wyprawiasz? 

- Powiedział kiedyś, że ta mapa pokazuje tajemne przejścia, także te prowadzące poza Hogwart, gdzie one są?

Gryfonka patrzyła na niego z coraz większym przerażeniem. Zapewne myślała, że postradał rozum i niestety prawdopodobnie miała rację.

\- Nie wiem, widziałam...

- Gdzie one są, Lily?! - zapytał powtórnie, popychając dziewczynę na ścianę. - Jeśli nie powiesz mi tego po dobroci, to cię zmuszę! - mówiąc to, wyciągnął różdżkę.

Po twarzy Gryfonki już bez skrępowania spłynęły łzy, tak bólu od uderzenia, jak i strachu na skutek wymierzonej w nią różdżki.

- Nie znam wszystkich... - wydukała. - Albus pokazywał mi tylko to w garbie jednookiej wiedźmy na trzecim piętrze... trzeba tam użyć zaklęcia... _Dis... Dissendium_ , wtedy otworzy się tunel prowadzący do Hogsmeade.

Scorpiusowi nie potrzeba było więcej. Bez słowa schował różdżkę i ruszył w stronę najbliższych schodów, zostawiając zapłakaną Lily samą sobie. 

 

Godzina, dokładnie tyle, a może nawet nieco więcej zajęło mu przejście mrocznym tunelem, a kiedy wyszedł w Miodowym Królestwie, z trudem był w stanie dostrzec cokolwiek w pomieszczeniu. W pierwszej chwili wydawało mu się, że to zmiana oświetlenia tak na niego wpłynęła, ale gdy wyszedł na zewnątrz efekt pozostał, mimo   panującej już wokoło ciemności. Był wieczór i okolicę oświetlały jedynie nieliczne lampy ustawione po bokach.

Scorpio ruszył przed siebie, nie bardzo wiedząc, dokąd powinien się udać. W jaki sposób dalej ma się dostać do domu? Widział jakichś ludzi, którzy przyglądali mu się podejrzliwie i szeptali coś do siebie, zapewne dlatego, że niemal zataczał się, idąc ulicą. Kolana się pod nim uginały, głowa i ręka łupały oszałamiającym bólem, a co gorsza chyba zaczęła trawić go gorączka, bo drżał na całym ciele, a jednocześnie zalewały go zimne poty. W pewnej chwili zatrzymał się pod jedną z latarni i odchylił kołnierz szaty. Z przerażeniem odkrył, że czarne żyły sięgały mu już do wysokości obojczyka, a może nawet dalej, nie był w stanie stwierdzić.

W ostatnim przebłysku logicznego myślenia, ruszył na skraj wioski, gdzie znajdowała się stacja kolejowa, na której zwyczajowo zatrzymywał się hogwarcki express. Pomyślał, że może nie jest to jedyny pociąg, który kursuje na tej trasie.

I rzeczywiście, kiedy podszedł do stacji, zobaczył na jednej ścianie starego budynku wywieszoną tablicę odjazdów i przyjazdów. Mimo problemów z ostrością widzenia zdołał odczytać, że najbliższy pociąg pojawi się tutaj dopiero jutro z samego rana.

Nie mając innych pomysłów, ani tym bardziej sił na ich realizację, z wysiłkiem usiadł na ziemi, opierając się o ceglaną ścianę. Z każdą chwilą trudniej było mu utrzymać przytomność, a ciemność kusiła coraz bardziej obietnicą uwolnienia od bólu. I choć momentami nachodziła go przerażająca obawa, że jeśli zamknie oczy, to więcej ich nie otworzy, ostatecznie nie potrafił zbyt długo się opierać i w końcu pogrążył się w otępiającym śnie.

 

- Scorpio... Scorpio... Scorpio! - niczym przez grubą, szklaną szybę do jego świadomości dotarło wołanie.

A potem ktoś dotknął jego lewego ramienia, które eksplodowało bólem tak silnym, że Scorpius wrzasnął i ocknął się całkowicie. Trwało dłuższą chwilę nim ręka uspokoiła się na tyle, że mógł odzyskać oddech i skupić wzrok na postaciach przed nim. W pierwszym rzędzie zobaczył przerażoną twarz Albusa, który nachylał się nad nim, ale najwyraźniej obawiał się ponownie go dotknąć. Tuż za Potterem stał jego brat z miną, może nie tak przestraszoną, ale z pewnością wyrażającą głęboki niepokój. Natomiast dwa kroki za nimi stali całkowicie wstrząśnięci Zack i Karl.

Gdyby Scorpio był w stanie choć przez chwilę zebrać myśli, może zastanawiałby się jakim sposobem ta czwórka, w takim składzie znalazła się akurat tutaj. Zapewne doszedłby do wniosku, że Lily opowiedziała braciom o jego dziwnym zachowaniu i może jego współlokatorzy zaczęli go szukać, kiedy nie wrócił wieczorem do pokoju. Może układałby różne scenariusze, które wyjaśniałyby powstanie tej niecodziennej komitywy. Teraz jednak nie był w stanie nawet ułożyć w głowie jednego sensownie brzmiącego zdania, a co dopiero analizować całą sytuację. Jedno wiedział tylko na pewno. Niesamowicie cieszył się, że ich widzi, bo nie miał już cienia wątpliwości, że umiera.

- Ręka... lewa... nie dotykaj - wymamrotał ledwo słyszalnie.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał Albus.

Scorpio tylko pokręcił głową niezdolny powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej.

- To teraz nieistotne - odezwał się James. - Musimy go stąd zabrać, bo nie wygląda dobrze. - Powiedziawszy te słowa, starszy z Potterów, odwrócił się i odezwał do Ślizgonów. - Pomożecie nam? Musimy zorganizować jakieś nosze.

Zarówno Zack, jak i Karl niemal natychmiast skinęli głowami i zabrali się do pracy.

 

Z drogi powrotnej do Hogwartu Scorpius nie pamiętał zbyt wiele. Miał tylko krótkie przebłyski świadomości, w czasie których widział, jak na zmianę nieśli go albo James z Zackiem, albo Albus w parze z Karlem. Nie miał pojęcia ile czasu to trwało, ale kiedy dotarli pod bramę szkoły, zrobiło się straszne zamieszanie. Scorpio praktycznie całkowicie stracił ostrość widzenia, ale wciąż jeszcze docierały do niego pojedyncze podniesione głosy. Najpierw Flicha, potem Smilthona, a w końcu także McGonagall.

- Co tu się dzieje? Co zrobiliście Malfoyowi? - słyszał podniesiony głos dyrektorki.

- Znaleźliśmy go w takim stanie - wyjaśnił James. - Nie wiemy, co mu się stało. Był na wpół przytomny w Hogsmeade.

- Zanieście go do Skrzydła Szpitalnego - rozkazała McGonagall. - Później porozmawiamy o samodzielnym wymykaniu się poza szkołę.

Słyszał, jak Albus próbuje coś tłumaczyć, ale znaczenie jego słów mu umknęło, bo ponownie stracił przytomność. Kiedy się przebudził, był już w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, o czym świadczył zaniepokojony głos pani Pomfrey. Zawył z bólu, gdy dotknęła jego ręki, by rozciąć rękaw szaty.

Usłyszał kilka przerażonych głosów, kiedy wszyscy zobaczyli to, co było przyczyną jego stanu. Nie był jednak w stanie nic już więcej powiedzieć. A potem usłyszał, jak pani Pomfrey wypowiada jakieś zaklęcie i całym jego ciałem wstrząsnęła kolejna fala oszałamiającego bólu, na skutek czego, na dobre pochłonęła go ciemność.

 


	15. XV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witam w kolejnym rozdziale.   
> Standardowo już serdecznie dziękuję wszystkim za miłe słowa, a moim niezawodnym betom za ciężką pracę i wytrwałość w sprawdzaniu błędów.   
> Życzę miłej lektury.

XV

 

Nie spodziewał się, że tak szybko po powrocie do Hogwartu znowu zobaczy matkę. Jednak, kiedy obudził się, to właśnie jej twarz była pierwszą rzeczą, jaką dostrzegł. Za wszelką cenę starał się zrozumieć, jak to jest możliwe, czemu leży w łóżku i co powoduje, że jego ciało jest ciężkie niczym ołów, ale w głowie miał totalną pustkę. Pamiętał, że był w szkole i wracał z zajęć u McGonagall, a potem jego umysł wypełniała ciemność i dezorientacja.

– Mamo… – wychrypiał przez niepokojąco obolałe gardło. Miał je zdarte zupełnie jakby wrócił z meczu albo koncertu, na którym przez długi czas krzyczał ile sił w płucach. Tyle, że nie przypominał sobie, by miał podobną okazję.

A potem, w nagłym olśnieniu przed oczami zobaczył scenę, w której ręka płonęła mu żywym ogniem, a jego trawiła gorączka. W jednej chwili wstrząsnął nim dreszcz przerażenia. Otworzył szerzej oczy i spojrzał w kierunku lewej dłoni. Ze strachem zobaczył, że cała ręka, od ramienia do palców, przykryta jest osobnym kawałkiem materiału. Próbował nią poruszyć, ale bez najmniejszego rezultatu.

– Scorpio, słyszysz mnie? – odezwała się Astoria, a widząc, jak skupił na niej spojrzenie uśmiechnęła się lekko, próbując w ten sposób choć trochę zamaskować niepokój. – Jak się czujesz, skarbie?

– Nie wiem… Nie mogę ruszyć ręką – powiedział głosem nie głośniejszym od szeptu.

– To nic, medycy musieli ją sparaliżować, by powstrzymać rozprzestrzenianie się klątwy. To minie, nie musisz się tym przejmować.

– Co się stało? Jaka klątwa? Nic nie pamiętam… tylko ból.

Tym razem Astorii nie udało się uśmiechnąć, zamiast tego po jej policzkach spłynęło kilka łez. Drążącą dłonią przeczesała jego włosy.

– Ktoś cię zaatakował i napiętnował znakiem gniewu. To okropna magia wykorzystywana głównie, kiedy ktoś chce dokonać zemsty. Przelewa w to zaklęcie swoją złość i ona zaczyna dręczyć ofiarę. Im więcej gniewu jest wtłoczone w taką klątwę, tym silniej ona działa. W twoim przypadku omal nie doprowadziła do śmierci, medycy odratowali cię w ostatniej chwili.

– Medycy? Gdzie jestem?

– W Świętym Mungu.

Scorpius spojrzała na matkę z niekrytym zaskoczeniem. Rzeczywiście musiało być z nim naprawdę źle skoro wylądował tutaj.

– Profesor McGonagall przetransportowała cię do szpitala, kiedy okazało się, że klątwa przerasta umiejętności pani Pomfrey – kontynuowała Astoria. – Przez kilkanaście godzin tutejsi uzdrowiciele walczyli o twoje życie.

– Długo tu jestem?

– Mija czwarty dzień.

Scorpio wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, kiedy w pełni zdał sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji. To już nie były jakieś wygłupy, ktoś naprawdę próbował go zabić. Zacisnął zęby, starając się stłumić narastające uczucie przerażenia.

– Czy wiadomo, kto to zrobił?

Astoria nawet nie musiała odpowiadać, jej strapiony wyraz twarzy wystarczył za całą odpowiedź.

– Mieliśmy nadzieję, że ty będziesz w stanie coś więcej powiedzieć.

Scorpio zamknął oczy i chwycił się za głowę zdrową ręką.

– Nic nie pamiętam.

– Rozumiem. Spokojnie, nikt nie wymaga od ciebie odpowiedzi.

Poczuł, jak matka gładzi go po włosach i twarzy. W nim jednak coraz bardziej rozkwitała frustracją na tę pustkę, która wypełniała jego umysł. Musiał sobie przypomnieć, a co więcej musiał się dowiedzieć, kto za to odpowiadał. To nie były już tylko złośliwe przytyki, sprawa zrobiła się bardzo poważna. Nie zamierzał tego tak zostawić.

 

Spędził w świętym Mungu jeszcze prawie tydzień, w czasie którego medycy wtłaczali w niego kolejne eliksiry i poddawali działaniu coraz to dziwniejszych zaklęć. Ostatecznie czwartego dnia był w stanie samodzielnie stanąć na nogi, a dwa dni później odzyskał czucie w palcach lewej ręki. Co prawda na jego przedramieniu wciąż widoczne były ślady pozostawione przez klątwę, ale mocno przybladły i traktowane kolejnymi maściami, powoli zanikały.

Przez większość czasu i przy wszystkich kolejnych zabiegach wciąż towarzyszyła mu matka, tylko okazjonalnie zastępowana przez męża, by mogła nieco odpocząć, przebrać się i umyć. Ojciec był wyjątkowo milczący i niespecjalnie chciał rozmawiać o całym zajściu, co Scorpius doskonale rozumiał. Na pewno Draco widział, jaki symbol wypaliła klątwa i niewątpliwie dręczyły go z tego powodu wyrzuty sumienia. Choć bezpośrednio za to nie odpowiadał, to obaj wiedzieli, że całe zdarzenie miało podwaliny w błędach jego przeszłości. Scorpio jednak nie zamierzał dręczyć ojca z tego powodu. Więc jeśli już o czymś rozmawiali, to zwykle były to zupełnie błahe tematy, nie związane z całym zdarzeniem. Scorpio nie mógł przy tym odeprzeć wrażenia, że Draco jest mu z tego powodu wdzięczny.

W niedziele główny uzdrowiciel oznajmił, że młody Ślizgon może już opuścić szpital, co ten zrobił z największą przyjemnością, choć został wyposażony w cały worek eliksirów, które miał łykać jeszcze przez przynajmniej sześć tygodni. Biorąc pod uwagę, że większość smakowała niczym połączenie zgniłego mięsa z płynem do płukania ust, to Scorpio nie był zbyt szczęśliwy z takiej perspektywy. Jednak eliksiry były jego najmniejszym zmartwieniem. Wiedział, że kiedy tylko zjawi się w szkole czeka go wiele ciężkich rozmów i zapewne sporo osób szczerze się rozczaruje, iż nie jest on w stanie podać żadnych szczegółów dotyczących napastnika. Wiedział od matki, że dyrektorka rozpoczęła własne śledztwo równolegle do ludzi z Ministerstwa, którzy również zainteresowali się sprawą. Co prawda Scorpio jakoś wątpił, by ktokolwiek z nich przejmował się losem jakiegoś Ślizgona, ale każde podejrzenie używania czarnej magii musiało zostać zbadane.

Któregoś dnia, gdy czuł się już lepiej, odwiedził go zresztą jeden auror i wypytywał o różne rzeczy, ale po dziesięciu minutach zrozumiał, że chłopak nie będzie zbyt pomocny w sprawie i szybko opuścił szpital. Jakoś ani Scorpio, ani jego rodzice, nie mieli specjalnej wiary w to, że Ministerstwo zdoła ustalić sprawcę całego zajścia. Mogli się jedynie cieszyć, że mężczyzna nie próbował nawet sugerować, iż to Scorpius osobiście wykonał jakiś zakazany czar i doprowadził do klątwy.

 

W poniedziałek, z samego rana, Scorpius opuścił szpital i ojciec zawiózł go wprost do Hogwartu. Przez większość wspólnej podróży Draco nadal był milczący. Kiedy jednak wjechali między wzgórza i krajobraz zaczął sugerować, że są już niedaleko, ojciec niespodziewanie zatrzymał się na poboczu i zgasił silnik.

Scorpio spojrzał na niego pytająco.

– Matka bardzo się o ciebie martwi – odezwał się Draco.

– Będę uważać. Postaram się mieć oczy dookoła głowy.

Ojciec westchnął nieznacznie.

– Wiesz, że nie to mam na myśli. Dobrze wiemy, jaki jesteś i domyślamy się, jakie pomysł rodzą się w twojej głowie. Chcemy jednak byś obiecał, że nie będziesz szukać napastnika.

Scorpio zmarszczył brwi.

– Mam to tak zostawić? Skoro zaatakował mnie, może skrzywdzić kogoś innego.

– Wiem i rozumiem, że czujesz potrzebę działania, ale jesteś tylko dzieckiem i następnym razem możesz nie skończyć w Mungu, a na cmentarzu. Dlatego proszę byś zostawił tę sprawę dorosłym. Profesor McGonagall z pewnością nie potraktuje tego tak pobieżnie jak Ministerstwo.

– Postaram się trzymać od tego z daleka. 

– Obiecaj.

Scorpio zacisnął pięści. Wiedział czemu ojciec to robi, ale ciężko było mu się z tym pogodzić.

– Obiecuję – mruknął w końcu, odwracając wzrok.

Draco skinął głową i ponownie odpalił silnik.

 

Kiedy dotarli do szkoły, przy bramie czekał już na nich Flich. Woźny przywitał Draco gestem głowy, a potem spojrzał na jego syna.

– Pani dyrektor chce cię widzieć – rzucił ze zwykłą sobie, skwaszoną miną.

Scorpius skinął głową, zabrał z bagażnika torbę z lekami, a potem spojrzał na stojącego z boku ojca.

– Do zobaczenia – wymamrotał, czując na sobie jego podejrzliwy wzrok.

– Uważaj, Scorpio.

Chłopak pokiwał głową, po czym ruszył za woźnym w stronę wejścia.

 

Gdyby wiedział… gdyby zdawał sobie sprawę… powiedziałby coś więcej.

 

– Jak się czujesz, Malfoy? – zapytała McGonagall, kiedy wszedł do jej gabinetu.

– W porządku – mruknął nieco zawstydzony jej troską.

Dyrektorka patrzyła na niego w ten sam sposób, w jaki jeszcze parę minut wcześniej przyglądał mu się Draco. Najwyraźniej ich myśli były bardzo podobne. Niestety oboje znali go aż za dobrze. Zarówno dyrektorka, jak i ojciec obawiali się, że jego mściwa, ślizgońska natura weźmie górę. Niemniej na tę chwilę nie miał na kim się mścić.

– Nadal, niestety, nic nie pamiętam. Medycy twierdzili, że z czasem sobie wszystko przypomnę, ale póki co mam pustkę w głowie.

– Może tak jest lepiej, to z pewnością nie byłyby miłe wspomnienia.

Scorpio westchnął i usiadł na krześle przed biurkiem, opierając przedramiona na kolanach. Splótł palce i przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie, potem jednak przeniósł spojrzenie na siedzącą naprzeciwko kobietę.

– Mam kilka swoich typów. Nie będę udawał, że jestem święty. Na przestrzeni ostatnich lat przynajmniej paru osobom wystarczająco zaszedłem za skórę, by próbowali się na mnie odegrać.

McGonagall zmarszczyła brwi.

– To coś więcej niż tylko uczniowskie przepychanki, ktoś próbował cię zabić. Chyba że zakładamy, iż w swej głupocie rzucił zaklęcie z konsekwencji, którego nie zdawał sobie sprawy.

Scorpio wzruszył ramionami. Tej opcji też nie można było całkiem wykluczyć, ostatecznie sam omal nie uśmiercił się zaklęciem Proteusza. Wcale nie musi mieć patentu na podobne błędy.

– Niemniej – kontynuowała dyrektorka – wolałabym, żebyś się do tego nie mieszał. To nie jest… – naraz McGonagall westchnęła i potarła skroń z wyraźną irytacją. – Kogo ja próbuję oszukać. Zapewne żadne moje słowa nie odwiodą cię od poszukiwania sprawcy, mam rację?

Co miał odpowiedzieć? Z szacunku nie chciał jej wciskać kitu, ale czy w innym wypadku nie uziemi się definitywnie? Ostatecznie jednak szczerość zwyciężyła i skinął głową, na skutek czego dyrektorka wywróciła oczami.

– Wiesz, że pod tym względem jesteś bardzo podobny do Pottera, znaczy Harry’ego. On też, jak był w twoim wieku, miał za nic wszelkie ostrzeżenia i zawsze robił po swojemu.

Scorpiusa bardzo zaskoczyło to porównanie. Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że ktokolwiek uzna go w jakimkolwiek stopniu za podobnego do tego sławnego czarodzieja. Nie był tylko przekonany, czy w oczach McGonagall to jest zaleta czy raczej wada. Po chwili jednak uśmiechnął się nieco przekornie.

– I dzięki temu wygrał wojnę.

– Nie wygrał jej sam i miał bardzo wiele szczęścia. Ty też nie jesteś z tym sam. Dlatego proszę cię, jeśli dowiesz się czegokolwiek, albo przypomnisz sobie coś ważnego, przyjdź z tym do mnie. Tu nie chodzi o twoją prywatną wendettę, ale by ta osoba trafiła w ręce wymiaru sprawiedliwości. 

Na taki warunek mógł przystać, dlatego bez większego wahania pokiwał głową. McGonagall uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie i odwzajemniła gest.

– A teraz idź do dormitorium, nie powinieneś się przemęczać tuż po wyjściu ze szpitala.

Scorpio chwycił swoją torbę i wstał z pewnym wysiłkiem z krzesła. Rzeczywiście dopiero teraz odczuł, jak bardzo jest osłabiony.

– Widzimy się w poniedziałek, po zajęciach – dodała McGonagall, wkładając na nos swoje okulary, znak, że zamierzała wrócić do czytanych dokumentów.

Scorpio skinął głową i wyszedł z gabinetu. Przynajmniej dyrektorka nie próbowała wymusić na nim żadnej obietnicy, co wyjątkowo go ucieszyło, bo wiedział, że i tak nie zdołałby jej dotrzymać.

 

Kiedy tylko wszedł do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, dopadło do niego kilka osób, dopytując się o powody wcześniejszej nieobecności. Ponieważ całe zajście było dla innych Ślizgonów wielką niewiadomą, to on też nie zamierzał zdradzać zbyt wiele szczegółów. Zamiast tego naprędce sklecił jakąś historyjkę, jakoby dopadły go wrodzone problemy z sercem, którymi musieli zająć się specjaliści. Nie wiedział na ile ktokolwiek uwierzył w takie wyjaśnienie, ale pozwoliło mu to szybko wymknąć się do dormitorium, pod pretekstem zmęczenia i osłabienia. Po prawdzie nawet nie była to wymówka, bo kiedy pokonał kilka pięter schodów czuł, jak nogi dosłownie się pod nim uginają.

Kiedy wszedł do pokoju zobaczył tam obu swoich współlokatorów. Widząc ich miny nie miał wątpliwości, że czekali na jego powrót. Nie pamiętał, co się wydarzyło od chwili ataku, ale miał niejasne poczucie, iż ci dwaj byli w to jakoś zaangażowani.

– Uprzedzam wszystkie pytania, nic nie pamiętam – stwierdził, rzucając torbę na łóżko, a sam usiadł na kufrze obok.

– Zupełnie nic? – zdziwił się Zachary.

– Kompletnie. Pamiętam tylko, jak szedłem do Wielkiej Sali na kolację, a potem obudziłem się w Mungu. Wiem tylko tyle, ile powiedzieli mi rodzice, że oberwałem jakąś paskudną klątwą i niewiele brakowało bym się przekręcił.

– Nawet nie wiesz jak niewiele – mruknął Karl.

Scorpio spojrzał na niego pytająco, więc Ślizgon zaczął opowiadać.

 

Tego wieczoru Scorpius dowiedział się przynajmniej kilku niezwykle ciekawych rzeczy, a także takich, o których chyba wolałby nie wiedzieć. Przede wszystkim zrozumiał, że po raz kolejny musi przeprosić Lily, którą ponoć nie na żarty nastraszył. Jednak to właśnie, w dużej mierze, dzięki niej jeszcze chodzi po tym świecie. Młoda Gryfonka, kiedy tylko otrząsnęła się z szoku, pobiegła do braci, by powiedzieć im o dziwnym zachowaniu Ślizgona. Ci poważnie zaniepokojeni próbowali go odnaleźć, co prawda Karl nic o tym nie wspomniał, ale zapewne chcieli go zlokalizować za pomocą Mapy Huncwotów. Kiedy to nie dało rezultatów, postanowili przejść do Hogsmeade, skoro właśnie o tamtym przejściu powiedziała mu Lily. Wtedy też, nim zdążyli dotrzeć na trzecie piętro, spotkali Karla i Zacka, którzy zaczęli szukać Scorpiusa na własną rękę, po tym jak nie pojawił się na kolacji. Wiedzieli, że nie jest u McGonagall, bo widzieli ją w Wielkiej Sali. Nie znaleźli go też ani w bibliotece, ani na błoniach przed szkołą, gdzie czasami przesiadywał. Akurat szli sprawdzić ponownie pokój wspólny, kiedy zatrzymali ich Gryfoni, pytający o Scorpiusa. To było wystarczające, żeby ich poważnie zaniepokoić. Karl nie ukrywał, że był w szoku, kiedy Potterowie pokazali im przejście w garbie wiedźmy i naprawdę chętnie by się dowiedział skąd posiadają taką wiedzę, wtedy jednak nie miało to większego znaczenia.

Ostatecznie odnaleźli półprzytomnego Scorpiusa na stacji kolejowej. Nie potrafiąc mu pomóc na miejscu, zanieśli go z powrotem do Hogwartu, a tam McGonagall przetransportowała go do Świętego Munga.

Scorpio miał pewien problem z wyobrażeniem sobie, jak dwóch Ślizgonów i dwóch Gryfonów na zmianę niosą go do szkoły, po prawdzie to nie był przekonany, czy chce to sobie wyobrażać. Jednak jedno pozostawało bez cienia wątpliwości, jedni jak i drudzy, uratowali mu życie.

– Dzięki – powiedział, kiedy Karl skończył opowiadać. – Gdyby nie wy, nie siedziałbym teraz tutaj.

Obaj niemal jednocześnie wzruszyli ramionami.

– Najwyraźniej jesteś na etapie, że potrzebujesz, by ktoś cię niańczył dla twojego własnego dobra – rzucił Zack z rozbawieniem, które jednak wciąż podszyte było pewnym niepokojem. – Zawsze musisz się wpakować w największe szambo.

Scorpio westchnął.

– Dobrze wiesz, że nie wystawiłem się na cios świadomie.

– Ale świadomie irytujesz każdego, kto tylko się nawinie. Sam czasami mam ochotę ci przyłożyć, a co dopiero ktoś mniej łagodny i wyrozumiały ode mnie.

– Prawdę mówiąc, wątpię, by ten kto mnie zaatakował miał mi za złe jakiś złośliwy komentarz. Trochę inny kaliber.

Zack z Karlem wymienili spojrzenia, co wydało się Scorpiusowi nader podejrzane.

– Kiedy ty leżakowałeś w szpitalu, my rozglądaliśmy się trochę – stwierdził blondyn.

– I…

– Pamiętasz tę Puchonkę, którą w zeszłym roku uratowałeś przed Krukonami w Hogsmeade? – zapytał Karl.

Scorpius spojrzał na niego zdumiony. Po prawdzie to w tej chwili nie byłby chyba w stanie powiedzieć, która to była dziewczyna. Tym bardziej nie miał pojęcia, jaki ma związek ze sprawą.

– Nazywa się Kathleen Wilder i tak się składa, że jest bliską kuzynką Peggy White – tej irytującej Krukonki, która niedawno zalazła za skórę Esterze. Katie powiedziała, że po tym jak pojawiła się informacja, iż w tajemniczych okolicznościach trafiłeś do szpitala, White zaczęła się dziwnie zachowywać. Ponoć niektóre dziewczyny widziały jak zamykała się na długi czas w toalecie albo nie chciała wychodzić z dormitorium.

Scorpio skrzywił się nieznacznie. Nie był przekonany czy cieszy go fakt, że jego współlokatorzy mieszają się w tę sprawę. Mógł narażać siebie, nie chciał jednak, by komukolwiek innemu stała się krzywda.

– Może się nieszczęśliwie zakochała – stwierdził po chwili zastanowienia.

– To nie wszystko. Katie twierdzi, że dzień po tym jak cię zabrali, White wysłała do rodziców sowę z prośbą o nową różdżkę. Ponoć jej stara gdzieś zginęła. Wiadomo, że z różdżki można odtworzyć ostatnie rzucane czary, więc jeśli chciała ukryć swój udział w ataku, to pozbycie się narzędzia zbrodni jest kluczowe.

Scorpius zamyślił się. Z pewnością nie można było tego zupełnie zignorować. Oczywiście to mógł być zwykły zbieg okoliczności, ale to i tak więcej niż nic. Tymczasem coś z goła innego zwróciło jego uwagę.

– A skąd ty tyle wiesz od tej Katie?

W jednej chwili Karl zmieszał się i stanowczo nie wiedział, gdzie podziać oczy.

– To dość długa historia. Widzisz, w zeszłym roku, po tym jak ją uratowałeś, przez pewien czas była w szoku, potem jednak postanowiła ci podziękować. Ale nie mogła nigdzie spotkać cię w cztery oczy, bo zwykle byłeś w naszym towarzystwie. Aż któregoś dnia spotkała mnie na korytarzu. Pamiętała, że jestem twoim kumplem, więc zaczepiła mnie. Pogadaliśmy chwilę i… potem tak jakoś wyszło, że zaczęliśmy się spotykać.

Scorpius wytrzeszczył na Karla oczy.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że od zeszłego roku masz dziewczynę i ja nic o tym nie wiem? A ty wiedziałeś? – zwrócił się do Zacka.

Blondyn pokręcił głową.

– Dowiedziałem się trzy dni temu. Drań dobrze się z tym krył.

– Ślizgon chodzący z Puchonką to nie jest coś czym warto się chwalić – stwierdził Karl. – Obawiałem się, jak na to zareagujecie.

– Trochę przesadzasz – strofował go Zachary. – Ten tutaj przyjaźni się z Gryfonami, naprawdę trudno upaść niżej.

W jednej chwili Zack zarobił poduszką, prosto w niewyparzoną gębę.

– Niżej to nie mogła upaść twoja inteligencja – warknął Scorpio, wyciągając się po kolejną poduszkę.

Zachary stanął na nogi i chwycił swoją gotowy oddać cios.

– Kalekę będziesz atakował? Pamiętaj, że dopiero wyszedłem ze szpitala.

– Jasne, przyznaj lepiej od razu, że symulowałeś, by urwać się z Eliksirów.

– Tak, bo Smilthon jest taki przerażający – zaśmiał się Scorpius i rzucił kolejny pocisk w stronę blondyna. 

 

Następnego ranka, z racji soboty, Scorpius odsypiał wszystkie wcześniejsze kłopoty i w efekcie zbudził się dopiero koło południa. Wściekły na Zacka i Karla, że pozwolili mu tak długo spać, wszedł do pokoju wspólnego, ale nie zastał tam współlokatorów. Zamiast tego chwilę później podeszła do niego Estera.

– Cieszę się, że wróciłeś do zdrowia – powiedziała Ślizgonka, racząc go jednym z tych swoich dziwnych uśmiechów. Niby się uśmiechała, ale jednocześnie nie mógł odeprzeć wrażenia, że jest smutna.

Scorpio uśmiechnął się z przekąsem. Jakoś nadal nie potrafił przywyknąć, że aż tyle osób przejmuje się jego losem.

Estera gestem głowy zachęciła go, by podążył za nią i razem wyszli z pokoju wspólnego. Po kilku minutach milczącego spaceru znaleźli się na dziedzińcu szkoły. Dziewczyna usiadła na okalających go schodach, a on podążył w jej ślady. Zachowywała się dziwnie, znaczy dziwniej niż zazwyczaj.

– Opuszczam Hogwart – rzuciła bez żadnego wstępu.

– Wyjeżdżasz? Jak to?! Przecież dopiero zaczęliśmy rok szkolny.

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową.

– Nie rozumiesz. Dziś jestem tutaj ostatni dzień, zrezygnowałam z nauki.

Scorpio nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Zupełnie nie spodziewał się po niej takiej decyzji.

– Czy to ma związek…

Estera nieznacznie pokiwała głową.

– Nie wiem czy zrobiła to Peggy, czy ktoś inny, kto nas nienawidzi, w sumie, dla mnie nie ma to większego znaczenia. Istotne jest, że McGonagall wysłała informację o ataku na ciebie wszystkim prawnym opiekunom. Musiała to zrobić, w końcu to niebagatelna sprawa. I wiesz, moja babcia strasznie się tym przejęła. Ona nigdy nie była szczęśliwa z mojej nauki w Hogwarcie. Zawsze uważała, że magia zabrała jej córkę i teraz bardzo się boi, że straci też mnie. A ma tylko mnie, gdyby coś mi się stało zostałaby zupełnie sama. 

– Ale co z nauką? Przecież jesteś czarownicą, nie można tak po prostu przestać.

Estera wzruszyła ramionami.

– Nie jestem taka jak ty, moje myśli nie kręcą się tylko wokół magii. Babcia zapisała mnie do szkoły dwie przecznice od jej domu. Są rzeczy ważniejsze od czarów, Scorpio. Liczy się życie, wolę je spędzić jako mugol niż stracić jako mag.

Było coś boleśnie prawdziwego w tym oświadczeniu. Scorpio też kiedyś zastanawiał się, czy wśród mugoli, gdzie nikt go nie znał, nie żyłoby mu się lepiej. Czy mógł więc gardzić Esterą, że podjęła taką decyzję?

– Czy chłopaki wiedzą?

– Jeszcze nie, pomyślałam, że zacznę od ciebie. Przypuszczałam, iż tobie najtrudniej będzie to zrozumieć.

Scorpius uśmiechnął się gorzko.

– A kim ja jestem, żeby robić ci wyrzuty?

Estera popatrzyła na niego kątem oka.

– Myślałam, że moim przyjacielem.

– I właśnie dlatego chyba powinienem zaakceptować twoją decyzję. W sumie to po prawdzie ją rozumiem, nie każdy musi być tak rąbnięty jak ja, by pakować się dobrowolnie w najgorsze bagno.

Dziewczyna prychnęła i nieco się rozpogodziła.

– Myślę, że takich jak ty w ogóle nie ma zbyt wielu.

Scorpius odwzajemnił uśmiech i położył rękę na jej ramieniu.

– Powodzenia, a jakbyś potrzebowała przefasonować gębę jakiemuś mugolowi, to wiesz gdzie mnie szukać.

– Zapamiętam – Estera skinęła głową.

 

Jeszcze przez dłuższy czas siedzieli na dziedzińcu, rozmawiając o mniej lub bardziej błahych sprawach, kiedy nagle Scorpio dostrzegł znajomą rudą czuprynę i poczuł jak gwałtownie zaschło mu w gardle. Nie było sensu tego odwlekać. Jeśli miał nadal przyjaźnić się z Potterami, to musiał naprawić to i owo.

Przeprosił Esterę i ruszył w stronę grupy Gryfonek przechodzących po drugiej stronie dziedzińca.

– Lily – zawołał, kiedy zbliżył się wystarczająco. Pięć par oczu jednocześnie zwróciło się w jego stronę. Przez moment zastanawiał się, czy tamtego dnia te same dziewczyny towarzyszyły siostrze Potterów. Było to bardzo prawdopodobne, biorąc pod uwagę, jak niechętnie na niego patrzyły.

Jednak najbardziej nie podobało mu się spojrzenie jakim obrzuciła go sama Lily. Nie, ono nie było wrogie. Bardziej wyglądała na wystraszoną, a tego z pewnością sobie nie życzył.

– Możemy pogadać? – zapytał, głową wskazując na stojące nieopodal ławki.

Lily wyglądała na wyraźnie speszoną i przez chwilę obawiał się, że zwyczajnie mu odmówi, ale chyba gryfońska natura w końcu zwyciężyła, bo ostatecznie odprawiła koleżanki i sama podeszła do jednej z ławek, na której jednak nie usiadła.

– Jak się czujesz? Albus mówił, że było z tobą kiepsko – zapytała cicho, nie patrząc w jego stronę.

– Ta, ledwo mnie odratowali. – Scorpius czuł narastającą frustrację, podobne rozmowy nigdy nie były jego mocną stroną. Nerwowym gestem przeczesał włosy i westchnął ciężko. – Posłuchaj, ja nie pamiętam zbytnio, co się wtedy ze mną działo, ale wiem, że zachowałem się paskudnie wobec ciebie, więc przepraszam.

Lily przeniosła na niego spojrzenie i z przerażeniem stwierdził, że oczy ma niebezpiecznie błyszczące.

– Nie byłem wtedy sobą – dodał pośpiesznie. – Jeśli masz mi to za złe, to daj mi w pysk, ale nie płacz.

Gryfonka na te słowa pociągnęła nosem, a potem niespodziewanie podeszła bliżej i objęła go za szyję.

– Nie wiedziałam, co się dzieje – odparła łamiącym się głosem. – A potem, jak Albus opowiadał, że zabrali cię do Świętego Munga, to myślałam, że umrzesz. I tak bardzo się bałam, bo to byłaby moja wina. Powiedziałam ci o tym przejściu i przez to znaleźli cię tak późno. Nigdy bym sobie tego nie darowała.

Scorpio stał jak sparaliżowany, czując, że Lily wypłakuje sobie oczy w jego ramię. Takiej reakcji kompletnie się nie spodziewał, więc trwało dość długo, nim zebrał się w sobie i odwzajemnił uścisk. Chyba nigdy nie zrozumie do końca Potterów. Z Albusem było tak samo. On też przejmował się losem Scorpiusa, nawet jeśli ten niczym sobie na to nie zasłużył.

– Przepraszam, Lily – dodał z wahaniem, nie wiedząc, co jeszcze mógłby powiedzieć.

 

Sobota minęła mu głównie na szwendaniu się bez celu po szkole i odzyskiwaniu sił po pobycie w szpitalu. Część dnia przesiedział również w bibliotece, popijając  historię szkockich czarowników eliksirami przywiezionymi z Munga. Nie zamierzał się przeforsować tuż po powrocie do Hogwartu. Jednak, kiedy przyszedł wieczór i na kolacji spotkał się z Zackiem i Karlem, zrozumiał, że czas odpoczynku się skończył.

– Katie rozmawiała dziś z White. Poprosiła ją, by jutro rano poszła z nią do sowiarni – stwierdził Karl, spoglądając znacząco w stronę Scorpiusa.

Ten zamyślił się przez chwilę.

– Rozumiem. Będę tam na nie czekać i zobaczymy, co ta cała Peggy ma do powiedzenia. 

– Nic z tego – żachnął się Zack. – Chyba żartujesz, nie pójdziesz tam sam. Idziemy razem.

Ton Zacharego sugerował, że jakakolwiek dyskusja na ten temat nie ma najmniejszego sensu. 

Scorpio westchnął i skinął głową, czasami po prostu lepiej odpuścić.

Zadowolony z siebie Zack wrócił do pochłaniania pączków z nadzieniem, a tymczasem Scorpius spojrzał w stronę stołu Gryfonów, gdzie dostrzegł wbite w niego spojrzenie Albusa. Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w konsternacji, a potem niespodziewanie Potter wstał i podszedł do nich.

– Lily mówiła, że czujesz się lepiej – powiedział, kiedy zatrzymał się przed nimi. Jego wzrok przewiercał Scorpiusa i Ślizgon nie mógł odeprzeć wrażenia, że Gryfon za wszelką cenę próbuje go rozgryźć. – Wiesz, ona bardzo przeżyła to wszystko. Postaraj się nie doprowadzić jej znowu do łez.

A więc o to chodziło. Czyli Albus, jak wszyscy inni, którzy choć trochę go znali, już domyślał się, że Scorpio nie zostawi tej sprawy swojemu losowi. Zasłaniał się siostrą, ale oczywiste było, że po prostu obawia się, by Ślizgon znowu nie wpakował się w kłopoty.

– To nie było moją intencją – odparł Scorpio neutralnym tonem. – Wiesz dobrze, że nigdy tego nie chciałem.

Albus skinął głową, ale wcale nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

– Pamiętaj, że nie zawsze zdążę przybiec, by uratować ci skórę.

Scorpius uśmiechnął się z przekąsem.

– A twierdziłeś, że nie jesteś typem bohatera.

– Czasami decyzja nie należy do nas. Ale ty też nie musisz za niego robić.

Dobrze wiedział, co Albus miał na myśli. Drań był bardzo domyślny.

– Ja bohaterem? Jeszcze się nie urodził Ślizgon, który byłby określany tym mianem.

Gryfon również uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, a potem odwrócił wzrok.

– Trzymaj się, wracam do Rose, bo jakoś dziwnie cicho zrobiło się w Wielkiej Sali – rzucił i na odchodne machnął Scorpiusowi ręką.

Rzeczywiście obserwowało ich sporo czujnych oczu. Może jego znajomość z Potterami nie była już tajemnicą, ale nadal wielu uczniów z trudem akceptowało ten międzydomowy sojusz.

Scorpius dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, jak wiele osób rzeczywiście interesuje się jego losem. Nie tylko rodzina, jego kumple, czy McGonagall. W tym gronie znajdowali się również Potterowie, z Albusem na czele. A teraz ten zwyczajnie martwił się o niego, choć nie mówił o tym wprost, jak zresztą o wielu innych sprawach między nimi. Taki już był cichy i nieco skryty, a jednocześnie bardzo empatyczny.

Ale Albus nie był typem bohatera i dlatego Scorpius nie zamierzał angażować go w to zamieszanie. To była jego walka i musiał się z nią uporać osobiście. Poza tym Potter nigdy nie zrozumiałby i nie zaakceptował jego metod, był na to zbyt poczciwy.

 

Sowiarnia, tuż po dziesiątej, w niedzielny poranek była miejscem zupełnie opustoszałym, jeśli nie liczyć dziesiątek ptaków drzemiących na żerdziach rozciągniętych pod sufitem i między ścianami. Scorpio wraz z Zackiem siedzieli schowani za kilkoma drewnianymi skrzyniami, tak by nie było ich widać po wejściu do pomieszczenia.

Specjalnie przyszli nieco wcześniej, ale nie musieli czekać długo, gdy usłyszeli dziewczęce głosy, rozmawiające o czymś z przejęciem. Jeden z nich, ten nieco bardziej spięty, musiał należeć do Katie, natomiast drugi, pewny siebie i zuchwały, do Peggy.

Kiedy dziewczyny weszły do środka, Puchonka chwyciła rękę kuzynki i pociągnęła ją w stronę okna.

– Peggy – zaczęła, kiedy usiadły na parapecie. – Tak naprawdę nie chodziło o wybór sowy. Chciałam z tobą porozmawiać na osobności, byś udzieliła mi rady.

Choć nie dzieliła ich specjalna różnica wieku, to Krukonka wyglądała na dużo starszą i dojrzalszą, przy drobnej i jakby zlęknionej Katie.

– W jakim temacie?

– Wiesz – odparła Puchonka, odwracając wzrok. – Jest pewien…

– Chodzi o jakiegoś chłopaka, tak? – weszła jej w słowo White.

Katie pokiwała głową, ale nie dane jej było kontynuować przedstawienia, bo Zack i Scorpius wynurzyli się ze swojej kryjówki.

– My też potrzebujemy rady – rzucił ten drugi. – Na przykład, jak umieścić na czyjejś ręce Mroczny Znak.

– Co takiego?! – krzyknęła Peggy, wstając gwałtownie. – Czego wy…

– A miałeś ją delikatnie przycisnąć. Strach pomyśleć co robisz, kiedy jesteś niedelikatny – stwierdził Karl, pojawiając się w drzwiach sowiarni i jednocześnie odcinając tym Peggy drogę ucieczki.

– Subtelność nigdy nie była moją mocną…

–  _Depulso_! – wrzasnęła nagle Krukonka.

Karl nie zdążył zareagować na niespodziewane zaklęcie i został gwałtownie odepchnięty do tyłu, w skutek czego poleciał w dół klatki schodowej.

– Karl! – zawołała Katie i wybiegła z sowiarni, nie patrząc ani na kuzynkę, ani na chłopaków.  

Scorpio i Zack nie tracąc czasu, wyciągnęli swoje różdżki. Scorpius zdążył uskoczyć za skrzynię, kiedy Zachary próbował rzucić _Expeliarmusa_. Niestety White była szybsza i celnie rzuconą _Drętwotą_ skutecznie wyłączyła Ślizgona z gry.

– Oszalałaś! Chcieliśmy tylko pogadać! – zawołał Scorpio ze swojej kryjówki.

– Nie mamy o czym, ślizgońskie gnidy! Atakujecie mnie we trójkę, przeklęci tchórze! _Incendio_! ­

W jednej chwili wszystkie okoliczne skrzynie zajęły się ogniem. Scorpius musiał działać i to szybko. Nieprzytomny Zack leżał niebezpiecznie blisko płomieni. Dodatkowo zrobiło się straszne zamieszanie, kiedy dziesiątki sów na widok pożaru zaczęło zrywać się do lotu i uciekać. Dym, kurz i pióra wypełniły powietrze.

–  _Chamaeleon_ – mruknął Ślizgon, rzucając na siebie zaklęcie maskujące.

Wybiegł zza skrzyń i ruszył w stronę Krukonki.

– Wyłaź, gadzie! – zawołała White. – _Homenum Revelio_!

W jednej chwili poczuł, jak jego kamuflaż zostaje magicznie usunięty. Ale od przeciwniczki dzieliło go pięć, może sześć kroków, wystarczyło kilka sekund i…

–  _Drętwota_! – wrzasnęła Peggy, kiedy dostrzegła go tuż przed sobą.

–  _Protego_! – zareagował niemal odruchowo.

Tarcza odbiła zaklęcie, które uderzyło prosto w dziewczynę. Krukonka jęknęła, zatoczyła się do tyłu i… wypadła przez znajdujące się za nią okno.

 

Albus siedział wraz z Rose i Lily na błoniach i cieszył się przyjemną, niezwykle ciepłą, jesienną pogodą. Mimo tak sympatycznej aury i miłego towarzystwa, Gryfona nie opuszczały jakieś złe przeczucia. Widział wczoraj wieczorem, jak Scorpius szeptał coś ze swoimi kumplami i to wydało mu się dziwnie podejrzane. Mógłby dać sobie rękę uciąć, że ta trójka coś kombinowała. Za dobrze poznał już tego konkretnego Ślizgona, by nie nabrać podejrzeń. Jednoczenie czuł też, że żadne słowa nie mogły go powstrzymać. Drań był strasznie zapalczywy. I teraz pozostawało mieć nadzieję, że nie wpakuje się w kolejne tarapaty.

Nagle przeszedł go nieprzyjemny dreszcz, kiedy zobaczył jednego z prefektów, który zaganiał wszystkich uczniów z błoni z powrotem do dormitoriów.

– Co się stało? – zapytał, podchodząc do niego.

– Nic, co powinno cię interesować – rzucił Puchon z siódmego roku.

– Był jakiś wypadek – odezwał się inny uczeń. – Gdzieś przy sowiarni.

– Ej, gdzie ty biegniesz?! – zawołał prefekt, ale Albus w ogóle go nie słuchał.

Rzucił się pędem przez błonia i dalej wokół zamku, aż po niespełna minucie dostrzegł dym unoszący się z okien sowiarni, a na trawniku poniżej wieży zobaczył zebranych uczniów. Z drżącym sercem i miękkimi kolanami przepchnął się przez tłum i aż go cofnęło.

Na ziemi, w dziwnie nienaturalnej pozycji, leżała Krukonka z jego roku – Peggy White. Była martwa.

 


	16. XVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witajcie,  
> serdecznie dziękuję za wszystkie wasze miłe słowa. Natomiast za betę podziękowania wędrują do Glamarye i błotniaka stawowego.

XVI

 

Albus nie pamiętał, ile czasu zajęło mu pokonanie sześciu pięter dzielących go od szczytu wieży, gdzie znajdowała się sowiarnia. Kiedy był już niemal na samej górze,  dostrzegł kilka postaci na schodach. Rozpoznał w nich Karla Campbella i Zacharego Notta. Ten drugi leżał nieprzytomny, natomiast pierwszym zajmowała się jakaś dziewczyna, którą kojarzył tylko z widzenia. Karl miał zakrwawioną głowę i paskudnie złamaną rękę, a jego towarzyszka drżącymi dłońmi próbowała użyć zaklęcia leczącego, od czasu do czasu przecierając załzawioną twarz rękawem szaty.

Aż tutaj docierał dym z szalejącego powyżej pożaru, na szczęście kamienna klatka schodowa wydawała się wystarczająco bezpiecznym schronieniem. Albus przez moment rozglądał się naokoło, pełny coraz gorszych przeczuć. W końcu przyklęknął koło dziewczyny.

– Co się stało? – zapytał, a moment później dodał przez ściśnięte gardło. – Gdzie Scorpius?

Widać było, że przez chwilę dziewczyna próbowała zrozumieć, kim on jest i dlaczego w ogóle się tutaj pojawił, a potem nieśmiało pokręciła głową.

– Nie wiem – mruknęła, spuszczając wzrok. – Wyniósł Zacharego z sowiarni i gdzieś pobiegł.

– Co wy tutaj robiliście?

Nagle dziewczyna kompletnie zalała się łzami, zakrywając twarz zakrwawionymi dłońmi.

– To była White – zachrypiał niespodziewanie Karl, który wbrew wcześniejszym przypuszczeniom Albusa, nie był nieprzytomny. – Peggy White, Krukonka z naszego roku. To chyba ona rzuciła klątwę na Scorpio. Chcieliśmy z nią pogadać, wypytać o szczegóły, ale nas zaatakowała. Nie wiem, co było dalej, bo zrzuciła mnie ze schodów i straciłem przytomność. Jak się ocknąłem, sowiarnia już płonęła, a Zack leżał obok.

– White nie żyje – odparł Albus i w jednej chwili szloch dziewczyny przybrał na sile. – Widziałem jej ciało u stóp wieży.

Karl skrzywił się i zaklął pod nosem.

– Na Merlina, Malfoy, coś ty zrobił?

A potem niespodziewanie chwycił Gryfona zdrową ręką za nadgarstek.

– Nie szliśmy z zamiarem zrobienia jej krzywdy. Chcieliśmy tylko pogadać, to nie miało się tak skończyć! Musisz go znaleźć. Boję się, że może zrobić teraz coś strasznie głupiego!

Albus poczuł jak dreszcz przebiega mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa, kiedy słowa Karla tak bardzo zbiegły się z jego własnymi obawami. Dlatego skinął pośpiesznie głową i pełen determinacji podniósł się z ziemi.

– Uspokój się – zwrócił się łagodnie do dziewczyny. – Dasz radę się nimi zająć?

Puchonka otarła po raz kolejny twarz, choć niewiele to pomogło zarówno na łzy, jak i krwawe ślady, po czym niepewnie pokiwała głową.

– Idź, znajdź go.

– Znajdę, obiecuję.

Nie tracąc ani chwili dłużej, Albus pobiegł na dół, a potem dalej przez pół szkoły, aż do wieży Gryffindoru, gdzie rzuciwszy hasło Grubej Damie („Cytrynowy pudding”) wpadł do pokoju wspólnego. Kilka zdziwionych twarzy zwróciło się w jego stronę, ale niestety żadna z nich nie należała do Jamesa. Albus czuł, że nie ma teraz czasu szukać brata, dlatego nie zwracając na nikogo innego uwagi, wbiegł po schodach do swojego pokoju. Z dna kufra wyciągnął mapę Huncwotów i rozłożył ją na łóżku.

– Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego – wypowiedział pośpiesznie formułę i zaczął szybko przeszukiwać kolejne odwzorowywane przez mapę korytarze.

– Gdzie jesteś? Gdzie poszedłeś? – mamrotał do siebie, poszukując chorągiewki z nazwiskiem jednego konkretnego Ślizgona.

Po niespełna dwóch minutach był już niemal pewny, że nigdzie na terenie szkoły go nie ma.

– Do cholery, czy ty zawsze musisz wybierać takie rozwiązania?! – warknął z irytacją, która jednak jedynie maskowała narastający niepokój.

Złożył mapę, schował ją do kieszeni szaty i wybiegł z pokoju.

 

Kiedy biegiem przebył odległość do Hogsmeade i wyszedł z piwnicy w Miodowym Królestwie, ledwo był w stanie złapać oddech. Sapiąc ciężko, na mocno drżących nogach, podszedł do szczupłego mężczyzny, który skrupulatnie układał czekoladki za kontuarem. Poza nim w sklepie nie było nikogo.

– Przepraszam, czy pojawił się tutaj niedawno jasnowłosy chłopak? – zapytał Albus.

Właściciel przybytku aż podskoczył, kiedy zobaczył go przed sobą, a potem zmierzył Gryfona dziwnym spojrzeniem, najwyraźniej poważnie zastanawiając się, co o tej porze robi tutaj uczeń Hogwartu.

– A ty nie w szkole?

Albus pokręcił głową.

– Szukam przyjaciela.

Mężczyzna podrapał się po brodzie.

– Kiedyś dowiem się, jak wy dajecie radę podkradać się tutaj tak niepostrzeżenie – rzucił i jednocześnie lekko pogroził mu palcem. – Twój rzekomy przyjaciel przebiegł przez mój sklep jakieś pół godziny temu, nie odezwał się ani słowem i wyleciał na zewnątrz. Tam chyba narobił jakiegoś zamieszania.

Albus przełknął ciężko ślinę i powiódł wzrokiem w stronę okna, które wskazał mu ręką sprzedawca. Na zewnątrz, jakieś pięćdziesiąt metrów dalej, przy jednym z domów, zebrało się kilkanaście osób.

– Przepraszam… – wymamrotał i wybiegł ze sklepu.

Z każdym kolejnym krokiem coraz bardziej obawiał się, co tam zastanie. Na szczęście, kiedy się zbliżył, zobaczył jedynie, że na progu domu siedzi nieco oszołomiony mężczyzna, a koło niego jakaś kobieta, silnie gestykulując, opowiada coś zebranym.

– … żeby tak człowieka napaść. Alojzy dopiero teraz dochodzi do siebie. Jak znalazłam różdżkę, bo nie biorę jej do oprawiania zająca, co by się nie zapaprała, to go odpetryfikowałam. – Podniesiony głos kobiety zdradzał zdenerwowanie. – Ale żeby w takim wieku, tak się zachowywać?! Kto to widział?

– Gdzie on jest? – rzucił pytanie Albus, licząc, że w potoku słów, kobieta nie zwróci większej uwagi na osobę je zadającą.

– Smarkacz czmychnął na Pokątną przez mój kominek, a ja właśnie taki pyszny gulasz gotowałam. Zero szacunku dla starszych, tak przyjść i wszystko demolować…

Albus dłużej nie słuchał paplaniny kobiety, która na powrót zaczęła lamentować nad poniesionym stratami w kuchni. Zamiast tego, wykorzystując zamieszanie pod domem i wciąż nieco nieprzytomny wzrok siedzącego w progu mężczyzny, wślizgnął się do budynku i nim ktokolwiek go dostrzegł, chwycił garść proszku Fiuu z koszyka na półce i zniknął w obłoku zielonkawego dymu.

 

W odróżnieniu od cichego i dość sennego Hogsmeade, Pokątna jak zwykle tętniła życiem. W tej jednak chwili trudno było to uznać za zaletę. Wśród licznych gości pubów i wielu osób spacerujących po ulicy niemal niemożliwym wydawało się odnalezienie Scorpiusa. Ślizgon miał nad nim jakieś pół godziny przewagi, więc równie dobrze mógł być już poza magiczną dzielnicą. Jednak to było ostatnie pewne miejsce jego pobytu, więc to właśnie tutaj Gryfon musiał szukać śladów. Scorpio zazwyczaj nie działał pochopnie. Jeśli obawiał się, że zostanie schwytany i pociągnięty do odpowiedzialności za śmierć Peggy White, to raczej nie wybiegł tak po prostu w miasto, bez żadnego celu. W taki sposób jedynie straciłby siły i czas, co tylko przyśpieszyłoby jego schwytanie.

Dlatego, straciwszy cenne minuty na rozglądaniu się po najbliższej okolicy, Albus zaczął kolejne osoby wypytywać o jasnowłosego ucznia Hogwartu. Kilka osób dało mu niejasne i dość niekonkretne wskazówki, jakoby widzieli go idącego ulicą, nie potrafili jednak powiedzieć skąd ani dokąd zmierzał. Kilku innych zaczęło niebezpiecznie interesować się, co on sam robi tak daleko od szkoły, dlatego na szybko musiał wymyślać odpowiednie kłamstwa. A kiedy już powoli tracił wiarę w dowiedzenie się czegoś konkretnego, wszedł do pobliskiej księgarni.

– Tak, był tutaj. Zwróciłam na niego uwagę, bo wyglądał strasznie – odpowiedziała przysadzista czarownica prowadząca sklep. – Zupełnie jakby zobaczył ducha lub coś równie przerażającego. Oczy miał takie dziwne, z jednej strony wydawał się przestraszony, niemal zaszczuty, a z drugiej widziałam w nim pełną determinację. To było naprawdę niepokojące, bo dzieci w waszym wieku nie powinny tak patrzeć. Wierz mi, byłam przekonana, że rzuci na mnie klątwę, jeśli tylko spróbuję go w jakiś sposób zatrzymać.

– Coś kupił? – zapytał Gryfon.

Kobieta pokręciła głową.

– Tylko przeglądał trochę książek z półki poświęconej zaawansowanej magii użytkowej. A, i przez chwilę zatrzymał się przy stoliku z ulotkami, a potem wyszedł bez słowa.

– Ulotkami?

– Tak, trzymam je, bo czasami ktoś przychodzi kupić jakiś przewodnik i jednocześnie szuka pomysłu na wakacje.

Albus podszedł do stolika i w jednej chwili poczuł jak zaczyna mu brakować powietrza.

– Czy wie pani, gdzie znajduje się St. Pancras International?  

– Oczywiście, złotko. To stacja tuż koło King’s Cross. Dosłownie znajduje się w budynku obok…

Gryfon nie dosłyszał końcówki zdania, bo pędem wybiegł z księgarni. Wciąż w ręku trzymał ulotkę reklamującą superszybką kolej – Eurostar, która w trochę ponad dwie godziny pokonuje trasę z Londynu do Paryża. Pociągi odjeżdżały ze stacji St. Pancras International.

 

Nie wiedząc, jak dostać się tam za pomocą komunikacji miejskiej, Albus po prostu pobiegł w stronę King’s Cross. Posiłkując się wskazówkami z ulotki, zauważył znajomy budynek stacji po około trzydziestu minutach. Po drodze zrzucił szkolną szatę, żeby mniej rzucać się w oczy, różdżkę wsunął w rękaw swetra, a mapę przełożył do kieszeni spodni. Powoli robiło się ciemno i coraz trudniej było mu orientować się w przestrzeni. Na szczęście sam dworzec był dobrze oświetlony i dzięki temu już po chwili odnalazł właściwą drogę.

St. Pancras rzeczywiście znajdował się tuż obok. Był to dworzec, który łączył współczesność z zabytkową architekturą. Z wierzchu zbudowany z tradycyjnej cegły, w środku okazał się budowlą ze stali i szkła. Tutaj, mimo wieczornej pory, panowało spore zamieszanie i choć Albus z całych sił starał się w tłumie dostrzec znajomą sylwetkę Ślizgona, to czuł, że to daremny wysiłek. Obszerna sala, mimo że znajdowało się w niej wielu ludzi, z pewnością nie była miejscem, gdzie należało szukać. Wiedziony tą myślą Albus pobiegł w stronę peronów.

– A ty dokąd?! – zatrzymał go strażnik, kiedy Gryfon zbliżył się do bramek.

– Potrzebuję się dostać na peron.

– Za tymi bramkami znajduje się strefa odpraw, dalej można wejść już tylko z ważnym biletem. Gdzie są twoi rodzice?

Albus poczuł narastającą panikę i tym razem pozwoli w pełni wypłynąć jej na twarz. Czuł, że nie ma czasu na próżne dyskusje. Jeśli miał złapać Scorpiusa, to nie była odpowiednia chwila na szczerość.

– No przecież mówię, że są na peronie – rzucił nerwowym głosem. – Szukałem toalety i w sumie nie wiem, jak znalazłem się tutaj.

Cały spięty, gotowy był w każdej chwili wyciągnąć różdżkę i zaklęciem pozbyć się przeszkody. Najwyraźniej jednak jego wyraz twarzy był bardzo przekonujący i emanujący szczerością, bo strażnik obrzucił go tylko zdumionym spojrzeniem, a potem zerknął na zegarek i stwierdził, otwierając bramkę.

– Pociąg już odjeżdża, lepiej szybko znajdź rodziców, bo inaczej nigdzie dziś nie pojedziecie.

– Dziękuję panu! – krzyknął Albus i wbiegł wprost na peron. Pociąg jeszcze stał.

Gryfon wskoczył do pierwszego wagonu i zaczął przechodzić między kolejnymi rzędami foteli. Zaglądał wszędzie, nawet do toalet mijanych po drodze, i choć pociąg posiadał kilkanaście wagonów, to po niespełna dwóch minutach znalazł się przy lokomotywie. Po Scorpiusie nie było śladu. Czując, iż coraz trudnej pozbierać mu myśli, wysiadł z powrotem na peron i właśnie wtedy to usłyszał.

– Pociąg Eurostar relacji Londyn – Bruksela odjeżdża z toru czwartego przy peronie drugim.

Albus z przerażeniem spojrzał na tablicę obok siebie. Znajdował się na peronie pierwszym, tutaj również stał pociąg Eurostaru, ten jednak, tak jak to było na ulotce, miał jechać za piętnaście minut do Paryża.

Gryfon usłyszał szum poruszających się kół i spojrzał w stronę przeciwległego peronu, z którego właśnie startował pociąg. To było przecież takie proste. Scorpio nigdy nie wybierał oczywistych rozwiązań. Skoro ulotka mówiła o Paryżu, to jasne było, że musiał wybrać tę drugą trasę. Nie byłby sobą, gdyby zrobił inaczej.

Jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów w oknie jednego z wagonów odjeżdżającego pociągu zobaczył poważną i zmęczoną twarz Scorpiusa. Ślizgon go nie widział, skupiony wzrok miał wbity w siedzenie przed sobą.

To było kompletnie irracjonalne, niczym z jakiegoś absurdalnego filmu, gdzie bohater bezradnie patrzy, jak cel jego całej wędrówki przepada w nicość, przecieka mu przez palce i znika. Dokładnie tak czuł się w tej chwili Albus. Stojąc na peronie, może dwadzieścia metrów od powoli przyśpieszającego pociągu i mając pełną świadomość, że nie zdoła go złapać. Nie przychodziło mu też do głowy żadne zaklęcie, które mogłoby odmienić sytuację. Cóż z tego, że był czarodziejem, że miał ukrytą w rękawie różdżkę, jeśli nic z tego nie wynikało. Był beznadziejny. Czuł się beznadziejnie, a każda mijająca sekunda tylko utwierdzała go w tym przekonaniu.

 

Nic już nie mógł zrobić. Nic prócz bezsensownego patrzenia, jak jego przyjaciel odjeżdża na kontynent, a stamtąd Merlin wie gdzie. Przytłoczony tą myślą, poczuł jak nogi odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa i opadł na kolana. Kilka osób spojrzało na niego ze zdumieniem, ale zupełnie nie zwrócił na nich uwagi.

Po raz kolejny jego przeczucia okazały się boleśnie prawdziwe. Mógł coś zrobić, mógł wczoraj przekonać Scorpiusa, żeby nie podejmował pochopnych działań. Przecież czuł, że wydarzy się coś złego, wiedział o tym. Przeczucia bardzo rzadko go myliły. A jednak zabrakło mu odwagi i pewności siebie, żeby postawić na swoim. Zamiast tego znów tylko biernie się przyglądał. Ile to już razy? Trudno wręcz zliczyć. Zawsze to samo, kiedy trzeba było działać, twardo reagować albo po prostu postąpić bardziej zdecydowanie, to jemu brakowało odwagi. Jak w ogóle mógł nazywać się Gryfonem, kiedy nie potrafił wykrzesać z siebie tej podstawowej dla nich umiejętności?

Zawsze był bardzo wstrzemięźliwy, niemal wycofany, w obawie… w sumie nawet nie do końca wiedział, w obawie przed czym. Chyba przed porażką. Wszyscy widzieli w nim tylko syna Harry’ego Pottera. To wisiało nad nim niemal jak klątwa. Przecież potomek wielkiego maga i bohatera nie może być tchórzem, nie może być marną imitacją czarodzieja ledwo mieszczącym się w przyjętych normach. Powinien być odważny, dzielny i zdolny, a nie posiadał ani jednej z tych cech, choć tak bardzo się starał.

I chyba tak bardzo chciał złapać Scorpiusa, bo wiedział, że jego ucieczka, a także wszystko to, co ją poprzedziło, wynikało z podobnych przyczyn. Scorpio również nie był taki, jak wszyscy oczekiwali. Bardziej wrażliwy i współczujący niż przystało na Ślizgona, pełen głęboko skrywanej empatii, z którą wolał się nie ujawniać. A jednak Albus wielokrotnie ją dostrzegał, tę jego łagodniejszą stronę, która była gotowa na poświęcenie, i która ponad wszystko pragnęła po prostu akceptacji. Scorpius chciał, aby inni widzieli w nim kogoś więcej niż tylko oślizgłego węża, syna śmierciożercy i knującego oszusta. Chciał, by ktoś dostrzegł, że nie jest swoim ojcem i nie musi popełniać jego błędów, że wbrew swemu pochodzeniu, nie jest skazany na bycie Ślizgonem.

I Albus bardzo chciał w to wierzyć, bo może wtedy dla niego również byłaby nadzieja. Może wtedy zdołałby wyjść z cienia ojca i brata i stać się po prostu sobą. Albusem Sewerusem Potterem, którego nikt nie oceniałby przez pryzmat jego własnej rodziny. Niestety, kiedy przyszło do rozliczenia tych nadziei, okazało się, że nie tylko zabrakło mu odwagi, by powstrzymać bieg wydarzeń, ale także nie starczyło mu sprytu i zdolności, aby naprawić sytuację. I teraz ponosił tego konsekwencje, bezradnie patrząc, jak Scorpio odjeżdża. Miał go znaleźć i sprowadzić do Hogwartu. Przecież obiecał. I tak niewiele brakowało.

Z frustracją uderzył pięścią w posadzkę.

– Niech to szlag! – warknął, nie znajdując lepszych słów.

 

Niespełna minutę później pociąg wraz ze Scorpiusem zniknął z pola widzenia.  

 

 

***

Nota odautorska: W tym miejscu nastąpiło rozszczepienie rzeczywistości i pojawiła się druga linia czasowa, dostępna od rozdziału 26. Wersja alternatywna zawiera historię, która miałaby miejsce, gdyby Albus jednak zdołał dogonić Scorpiusa. Koniec Noty.

 ***

 

 

_„Wiesz, zawsze jak na niego patrzę, towarzyszy mi takie dziwne wrażenie, że jest mu niewygodnie we własnej skórze, jeśli rozumiesz co mam na myśli.”_

_„Jest arogancki i krnąbrny, ignoruje polecenia…”_

 

_„Zresztą, to chyba jedna z cech dość charakterystycznych dla wybrańców Slytherinu. Nie potrafimy zaufać, a to konieczne, by powstała przyjaźń.”_

 

_„Jesteś obłudny. Ja nie mam wyjścia, kibluję tutaj za naiwność i własną głupotę, ale po co ty tutaj jesteś?”_

 

_„Wbrew temu co zapewne teraz myślisz, doskonale znam takich jak ty. Stawiasz się wyżej niż inni, uważasz, że ciebie nie dotyczą ogólnie przyjęte zasady…”_

_„W takim razie jedź z nami.”_

_„Wolę myśleć, że świat nie jest czarno–biały, Malfoy.”_

_„Trzymamy się razem od pierwszego roku, ale stale mam wrażenie, że nasza obecność tylko ci przeszkadza. Jeśli nie chcesz naszej przyjaźni, wystarczy powiedzieć.”_

 

„ _A to nie jest tak, że każdy Ślizgon jest wredny i złośliwy?”_

 

_„Uważam, że boisz się z nami pojechać, bo jeszcze zauważysz, że wcale tak bardzo się nie różnimy.”_

 

_„W młodość starałem się za wszelką cenę zadowolić ojca. Niestety nic dobrego mi z tego nie przyszło.”_

_„Chyba mam to gdzieś. Staram się nie przejmować nadmiernie tym, kim jest mój ojciec. Hipokryzją byłoby branie pod uwagę, kim jest twój. Wolę się skupić na tym, kim ty jesteś. A tak się składa, że ciebie lubię. Jesteś w porządku.”_

_„Wiesz, że pod tym względem jesteś bardzo podobny do Pottera, znaczy Harry’ego. On też jak był w twoim wieku miał za nic wszystkie ostrzeżenia i zawsze ostatecznie robił po swojemu.”_

_„Jak widać nie masz patentu na odwalanie głupot.”_

_„Chciałam tylko żebyś wiedział, że dla mnie nie ma znaczenia, że jesteś Ślizgonem i że twój tata był śmierciożercą. Lubię cię…”_

_„Myślę, że takich jak ty w ogóle nie ma zbyt wielu.”_

_„Jestem dumny, że tak wiele osiągnąłeś mimo piętrzących się przed tobą trudności.”_

 

 

 

_„– Nie mam zamiaru zostać kolejnym Czarnym Panem, jeśli tego się pani obawia._

_– Nikt nie planuje takich rzeczy.”_

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

_Sześć lat później…_

 

Lily włożyła ostatnie książki do kufra i z trzaskiem zamknęła jego wieko. Machnęła różdżką, na skutek czego trzy zamki domknęły się z metalicznym zgrzytem. Musiała jeszcze spakować do torebki kilka pozostałych na łóżku drobiazgów, zabrać sowę i będzie gotowa do drogi. Obrzuciła pusty pokój krytycznym spojrzeniem, upewniając się, że niczego nie zostawiła. Co prawda, jeśli coś by zapomniała zabrać, to pewnie stary Flich odesłałby to do jej domu, ale wolała nie wyobrażać sobie tych wszystkich paskudnych określeń, jakie poleciałyby w jej kierunku z ust woźnego przy tej okazji. Wszyscy w szkole wiedzieli, że dozorca strasznie stetryczał na stare lata i choć nigdy nie był wzorem uprzejmości, to obecnie przechodził samego siebie, siejąc grozę wśród młodszych uczniów.

Świadoma tego jeszcze raz przejrzała wszystkie kąty i zakamarki, ale ponieważ nic nowego nie znalazła, to ostatecznie wyszła z pokoju i ruszyła schodami w stronę pokoju wspólnego. Ten był dość pusty. Większość uczniów odjechała już do domów na wakacyjny odpoczynek, w Hogwarcie pozostali jedynie ci z siódmego roku, którzy teraz po zakończeniu Owutemów czekali na uroczystość zakończenia nauki, tak jak Lily.

Przy kominku w pokoju wspólnym siedziały cztery jej koleżanki, które nie potrafiły powstrzymać wzruszenia i co chwila zalewały się kolejnymi falami łez. Stanowczo źle znosiły perspektywę rychłego rozstania. Oczywiście Lily podzielała ich sentyment do szkoły i myśl o wyjeździe u niej również budziła spore emocje, ale obiecywała sobie, że nie okaże słabości i nie będzie rozklejać się nad nieuniknionym. Zamiast tego pójdzie do sowiarni, a potem z podniesioną głową, jak na dumną Gryfonkę przystało, wejdzie po raz ostatni do Wielkiej Sali.

Kiedy podeszła do wyjścia z pokoju, drzwi otworzyły się i dostrzegła jakże znajomą sylwetkę.

– Albus! – zawołała, rzucając się bratu na szyję. – Jak dobrze cię widzieć!

– O matko, Lily. Udusisz mnie! – jęknął Gryfon, choć po prawdzie wcale nie próbował uwolnić się z uścisku. Zamiast tego pozwolił jej przez dłuższą chwilę napawać się jego obecnością.

Albus niedawno skończył dwadzieścia lat i w brązowym garniturze prezentował się bardzo dojrzale. Może wciąż nie był postawny i przewyższał niską, bądź co bądź, Lily zaledwie o pół głowy, ale jego rysy stały się znacznie poważniejsze, a wzrok miał mądry i skupiony. Choć z drugiej strony nie stracił tak charakterystycznej dla niego łagodności, a oczy wciąż pozostawały chłopięco zielone.

– Ładnie mnie witasz – stwierdziła, kiedy w końcu zdecydowała się go puścić. – Nie widziałam cię od Wielkanocy, a witają mnie tylko jęki i narzekania.

– Zachowujesz się jakby minęły dwa lata, a nie trzy miesiące.

Lily skrzywiła się nieznacznie. Było sporo prawdy w tym stwierdzeniu, bo od kiedy Albus skończył naukę, właśnie dwa lata temu, widywała go tylko epizodycznie w czasie rodzinnych zlotów na święta. Boleśnie odczuła to zwłaszcza na szóstym roku, kiedy po raz pierwszy musiała mierzyć się z Hogwartem bez wsparcia brata. Wcześniej byli niemal nierozłączni, oczywiście dzieliła ich różnica wieku, ale poza lekcjami spędzali większość czasu w swoim towarzystwie. Stąd początkowo Lily czuła się bardzo osamotniona, jako ostatnia przedstawicielka rodziny Potterów w szkole. I nawet obecność Hugona nie była w tej kwestii specjalnie pomocna. Z czasem jednak przywykła do tego, a nawet zaczęła uważać to za zaletę. Uwolniwszy się od opiekuńczej obecności starszego brata, zyskała więcej samodzielności i pewności siebie. I choć podobnie jak Albus, nigdy nie była świecącym przykładem gryfońskiej odwagi, to jednak zdołała przezwyciężyć wiele ze swoich słabości.

– Jak podróż? Gdzie pozostali? – zapytała, siadając wraz z Albusem na jednej z kanap.

– Rodzice poszli z Weasley’ami do Wielkiej Sali, chcieli się przywitać i pogadać ze znajomymi, a Jamesa zatrzymały obowiązki, ale obiecał, że na pewno się pojawi, choć jak go znam, to przybędzie na ostatnią chwilę.

Lily pokiwała głową.

– Cieszę się, że przynajmniej ty się nie spóźniłeś.

– Jakbym mógł się spóźnić w tak ważnym dniu – odparł Albus, a na jego twarzy odmalował się figlarny uśmiech.

– Ważne to były Owutemy. Dziś to tylko formalność – rzuciła beztrosko, a potem przeciągnęła się nieznacznie i dodała nieco poważniej. – Trudno mi uwierzyć, że to już koniec.

– Dobrze cię rozumiem. Wchodząc tutaj też miałem wrażenie, jakbym cofnął się w czasie.

– Tak… Ale dość tego, nie będziemy teraz siedzieć i rozprawiać nad życiem jak stare dziadki, bo zaraz dojdziemy do wniosku, że za chwilę w Gryffindorze zamieszkają nasze dzieci.

Tym razem Albus zaśmiał się już całkiem otwarcie.

– Bo pewnie tak będzie, szybciej niż byśmy sobie tego życzyli.

– Wypraszam sobie, mam dopiero osiemnaście lat, nie w głowie mi macierzyństwo – mówiąc to, klepnęła brata w kolano, motywując go tym do wstania z kanapy. – Chodźmy do sowiarni, muszę jeszcze zabrać Arielkę. 

– W porządku. Chętnie przespaceruję się po starych kątach – stwierdził Albus i wraz z siostrą wyszedł z pokoju wspólnego.

Lily nie przestawała się uśmiechać, choć gdzieś w głębi czuła narastający smutek, że musi pożegnać te kochane mury.

 

Wielka sala Hogwartu była przystrojona niezwykle uroczyście. Stoły zostały usunięte, a zamiast tego na środku stało ponad sześćdziesiąt krzeseł z przodu i ponad dwadzieścia rzędów ław w dalszej części pomieszczenia. Ściany pokryte były sztandarami i kolorami wszystkich czterech domów, a podium z przodu ozdobione zostało kwiatami, świecami i różnokolorowymi wstęgami. Tam też zasiadało całe grono pedagogiczne, które teraz z dumą patrzyło na kolejną grupę absolwentów Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa.

Wśród nich, bardziej spięta niż zazwyczaj, siedziała Lily. W delikatnej, satynowej szacie, którą matka przysłała jej specjalnie na tę okazję i włosach spiętych w długi warkocz, wyglądała jak na poważną absolwentkę przystało. Po prawdzie jednak nie mogła uwierzyć, że to już koniec. Dziś po raz ostatni zasiadała wśród przyjaciół w Wielkiej Sali, dzisiaj po raz ostatni przekroczy próg Hogwartu, by na zawsze pożegnać mury szkoły. I choć siedem lat wydaje się długim okresem, to teraz miała wrażenie, że zleciały one błyskawicznie.

Na jedną krótką chwilę odwróciła się za siebie i niemal od razu dostrzegła znajome sylwetki swoich bliskich. Jej rodzice i bracia zasiadali wraz z innymi członkami rodzin z tyłu sali i obserwowali całą uroczystość. James uśmiechnął się do niej nieznacznie. Jak zwykle dotrzymał słowa, choć jeszcze chwilę wcześniej nie widziała go pośród zebranych. Lily odpowiedziała mu tym samym, a potem przeniosła spojrzenie na Albusa, który kiwnął jej lekko głową. Doskonale pamiętała, jak dwa lata temu to ona siedziała w loży gości, a on odbierał od dyrektorki dyplom ukończenia szkoły. Wtedy jeszcze nie do końca rozumiała, dlaczego aż tak rozpierała go duma i dopiero kiedy sama zdołała pozytywnie zdać Owutemy, zrozumiała, ile wysiłku i pracy musiało go to kosztować.

Jej samej również nie przyszło to bez trudu, zwłaszcza rozszerzona transmutacja okazała się koszmarnym egzaminem. Po trzech wyczerpujących godzinach Lily dosłownie nie wiedziała, jak się nazywa. Na szczęście wszystkie wybrane przez siebie Owutemy zdołała zdać z pozytywnym wynikiem i teraz dalsza kariera stała przed nią otworem, choć wciąż jeszcze nie podjęła ostatecznej decyzji, co chciałaby robić w życiu. Raczej nie zamierzała pójść w ślady ojca oraz Jamesa i zostać aurorem, ponieważ zupełnie nie widziała się w tej roli. Nie sądziła również, by pisana była jej ciepła posadka w ministerstwie, jak spotkało to Rose. Mogła oczywiście zawsze przyłączyć się do Albusa, który od roku pracował w placówce badawczej pod Londynem i zajmował się poszukiwaniem innowacyjnych zastosowań sztuk magicznych w codziennym życiu. Bała się jednak, że brak jej cierpliwości do równie żmudnej pracy.

Gdzieś w głębi najchętniej wyjechałaby z Anglii tak jak wujek Bill. Teraz, kiedy świat stał dla niej otworem, mogła pojechać gdziekolwiek tylko zapragnie, robić co tylko przyjdzie jej do głowy. Wszystko było możliwe, gdy tylko przekroczy próg szkoły.

Spojrzała w bok, gdzie kilka krzeseł dalej, siedział Hugo. Wyprostowany i poważny, zdecydowanym wzrokiem lustrował salę. On z pewnością nie miał podobnych wątpliwości. Już trzy lata temu określił jasno, że chce iść w ślady ojca i zostać aurorem, a potem konsekwentnie dążył do tego celu. Już był zapisany na kurs doszkalający, który rozpocznie z początkiem lipca. W chwilach takich jak ta, naprawdę zazdrościła mu przekonania.

Jedno było pewne, dziś po raz ostatni zasiada w Wielkiej Sali i po raz ostatni będzie słuchać słów nauczycieli. Na tę myśl nachodził ją specyficzny, sentymentalny żal. Spędziła w tych murach niemal połowę swojego życia i myśl, że nie wróci tu nigdy więcej w roli ucznia, była nieco przygnębiająca. Nawet jeśli wiedziała, że to nieuniknione.

Rozważania Lily przerwał ruch z przodu Sali, kiedy pani dyrektor podniosła się z miejsca i zbliżyła w stronę zgromadzonych uczniów. Mimo swego wieku, który już wyraźnie odcinał się zmarszczkami na jej twarzy, wciąż trzymała się prosto i mierzyła wszystkich tym charakterystycznym, wymagającym spojrzeniem. Teraz jednak, kiedy spoglądała na tych, który opuszczali szkołę, jej oblicze znacznie złagodniało, a twarz ozdobił stonowany uśmiech.

– Moi drodzy – zaczęła McGonagall, kiedy na Sali zapadła całkowita cisza – jest mi niezwykle miło gościć na tej uroczystości, tak samych uczniów jak i wasze rodziny. Witam serdecznie wszystkich zgromadzonych w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Ci, którzy dziś siedzą tu przede mną, są dumą czarodziejskiego świata i zarazem jego nadzieją na przyszłość. Znam was od dziecka i wiem, że wyrośliście na wspaniałych magów i czarownice. Jesteście ambitni, zdolni i zdeterminowani, by przyłożyć swoje ręce do budowania otaczającej nas rzeczywistości. A ta nie zawsze była łatwa. Historia nauczyła nas, jak łatwo zniszczyć to, co wszyscy tutaj uznajemy za nasz wspólny dom. Przed wami wiele ciężkiej pracy, która jednak z pewnością przyniesie wspaniałe owoce.

Wiem, że wielu z was z ciężkim sercem opuszcza szkołę. To zrozumiałe, w końcu spędziliście tutaj pokaźną część swojego życia. Pamiętajcie jednak, że Hogwart zawsze pozostanie dla was otwarty, zawsze przyjmie was z otwartymi ramionami, gdybyście tylko potrzebowali jego wsparcia. Jakiekolwiek będą wasze cele w przyszłości, cokolwiek przyjdzie wam robić, już na zawsze pozostaniecie naszymi wychowankami, naszą chlubą, naszymi dziećmi. Jesteśmy z was dumni.

Słowa dyrektorki zostały nagrodzone burzą oklasków, zarówno ze strony absolwentów, jak i siedzących z tyłu rodzin. Lily poczuła dziwne smyrganie w gardle i w jednej chwili zrozumiała, że z oczu spłynęło jej kilka łez. Obiecywała sobie, że dziś nie będzie płakać, ale wzruszenie wzięło górę nad wcześniejszymi założeniami. Słowa McGonagall dudniły jej w uszach, zwłaszcza, że wiedziała, iż dyrektorka nie zwykła zbyt często wypowiadać podobnych słów. Tym cenniejsze i bardziej dobitne się one wydawały.

– Pozostała nam już tylko jedna formalność, by wasze zakończenie nauki stało się faktem – pociągnęła pani dyrektor, kiedy ponownie zapadła cisza. – Wywołam teraz każdego z was z osobna i wręczę mu dyplom ukończenia szkoły.

Na te słowa, tuż koło McGonagall, pojawił się niewielki stolik ze stertą równo ułożonych zwojów. Każdy na eleganckim, ozdobnym pergaminie i z woskową pieczęcią szkoły, z której zwisały wstęgi w kolorze Domu, do którego należał wymieniony na dyplomie absolwent.

– Cecylia Albert – McGonagall wywołała pierwszą uczennicę.

Puchonka zerwała się z krzesła, przecisnęła przez swój rząd i podeszła do podium, gdzie pani dyrektor wręczyła jej dyplom, uścisnęła rękę i powiedziała kilka słów na osobności. Po kilku sekundach ponownie rozbrzmiały oklaski, kiedy dziewczyna, wyraźnie speszona, wracała na swoje miejsce.

Za nią poszli następni: Tomas Berderic, Anastazja Bishop, Karoline Cornwell… kolejne nazwiska padały w równych odstępach czasu i z każdą mijająca minutą Lily czuła narastające napięcie na myśl o usłyszeniu własnego. To niby była tylko formalności, zwykły gest pożegnania, a jednak budził niesamowite emocje.

Nagle jednak wśród ogólnej wesołości i podekscytowania, stało się coś dziwnego. Zapadła cisza. Lily spojrzała w stronę podium, gdzie dyplom odbierała właśnie jej koleżanka, Gryfonka Matylda Grayword. Dziewczyna dziwnym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w zaskoczoną dyrektorkę. Kobieta w jednej chwili bardzo zbladła, a potem zatoczyła się do tyłu. Dopiero wtedy Lily dostrzegła rękojeść noża wystającą z jej piersi.

Cała sala zamarła, kiedy McGonagall postąpiła jeszcze krok do tyłu, by po chwili upaść na posadzkę. Cisza, która zapanowała, aż piszczała w uszach. A potem drastycznie przerwał ją przerażający krzyk Matyldy. Wybuchł chaos. Naraz wiele osób zerwało się z krzeseł, kilku uczniów i nauczycieli ruszyło na ratunek pani dyrektor. Paru innych złapało spanikowaną Gryfonkę.

Lily nie wiedziała, co się dzieje, też poderwała się z krzesła, by niemal w tym samym momencie opaść z powrotem na podłogę, kiedy tuż nad ich głowami przeleciał wielki, ognisty smok, wydający z siebie ogłuszający ryk.

Nikt nie wiedział, kto rzucił to zaklęcie, ale nagle sala zajęła się ogniem i w pomieszczeniu zapanowała totalna panika. Wiele osób zaczęło uciekać do wejście, w przerażeniu tratując się nawzajem, inni próbowali gasić ogień, ale ten magicznie wzmocniony zdawał się odporny na wszelkie zaklęcia. Co bardziej rozgarnięci, rzucali tarcze ochronne, by uciekający nie doznali uszczerbku.

Lily wraz z innymi uczniami zdołała po niespełna dwóch minutach znaleźć się na korytarzu. Nim wyszła, widziała czterech nauczycieli, którzy wynosili ranną dyrektorkę z sali i biegli w stronę Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Dostrzegła również płonące litery, które uformowały się na ścianie Wielkiej Sali niczym przerażające kredo:

_„Raniąc smoka, nie można go zabić, można go tylko rozjuszyć.”_

 

Na korytarzu panował totalny chaos, a wśród krzyków rannych i przerażenia pozostałych Lily nie potrafiła odnaleźć wzrokiem żadnego z członków swojej rodziny. Błagała w duchu by żadne z nich nie ucierpiało, choć była niemal pewna, że zarówno ojciec, jak i James zostali w środku, by walczyć z płomieniami i ułatwiać ucieczkę.

Naraz poczuła silne szarpnięcie. Za ramię chwycił ją Albus.

– Jesteś cała?! – zapytał, przekrzykując panującą wrzawę.

Lily nie była w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu, więc jedynie pokiwała głową.

– Trzymaj się blisko. To był przemyślany atak, może się na tym nie skończyć.

Poczuła, jak brat obejmuje ją ramieniem. Przez te kilka strasznych minut panika i szok kompletnie ją zamroczyły, ale teraz powoli brutalna rzeczywistość zaczynała przebijać się do jej świadomości. Widząc coraz więcej rannych osób wyprowadzanych z Wielkiej Sali, potężny szloch ostatecznie wyrwał się z jej piersi.

– Albus… – wymamrotała, wtulając w niego twarz. – Dyrektorka…

– Wiem, Lily. Jest już w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Bardzo chciała wierzyć w to zapewnienie, ale kiedy uniosła wzrok i spojrzała na ściśniętą bólem twarz brata, zdała sobie sprawę, że nawet on nie wierzy we własne słowa.

 

Halkirk, niewielkie miasteczko w północnej Szkocji, nigdy w swej historii nie przeżywało podobnego oblężenia. Wszyscy mieszkańcy z niekrytym zdumieniem, jak i pewną dozą niepokoju, obserwowali tłumy przemierzające Crescent Street. Wychodzili z domów, wyglądali przez okna i zachodzili w głowę, cóż takiego sprowadziło tutaj tych wszystkich ludzi. W ich małej, spokojnej miejscowości nie było niczego, co mogłoby sprowadzić tutaj tylu zamiejscowych. A były ich prawdziwe tysiące, wszyscy spokojni i milczący, w ciszy szli przed siebie. Wielu z nich niosło lampiony, inni trzymali czerwone sztandary i chorągwie ze złotym lwem. Wszyscy zaś ubrani byli w sposób odbiegający od przyjętych standardów. W tych swoich długich, czarnych szatach wyglądali niczym jakaś sekta.

Był drugi lipca, ale pogoda jak na tę porę roku była naprawdę okropna, wiał zimny, przeszywający wiatr i siąpił drobny kapuśniaczek. Tutejsi mieszkańcy przywykli już do podobnej aury, jednak niektórzy przyjezdni ewidentnie znosili to ciężko, kryjąc się pod kapturami, podnosząc kołnierze i owijając się szalami. Nie dało się także zignorować, jak wiele osób pociągało nosami i wycierało załzawione oczy w chusteczki. To zresztą wydawało się oczywiste, ostatecznie cały ten dziwaczny orszak zmierzał wprost na lokalny cmentarz.

Tutejsza, mała, przycmentarna kapliczka nie była w stanie nawet w niewielkim stopniu pomieścić wszystkich tych, którzy postanowili towarzyszyć w ostatniej drodze Minerwrze McGonagall, byłej dyrektor Hogwartu. Ludzie zapełniali wszystkie alejki niewielkiego cmentarza, a także stali na przyległej do niego ulicy. Tłum ten stanowili najbliżsi z rodziny pani dyrektor, uczniowie i ich bliscy, inni nauczyciele, a także przedstawiciele Ministerstwa Magii i prasy. Z pewnością ten mały cmentarz nigdy w przeszłości nie gościł aż tylu osób i nie był świadkiem, jak tłumy żegnają jednego z największych i najbardziej zasłużonych czarodziejów we współczesnej historii.

Lily stała tuż koło Albusa i James, dość daleko od kaplicy, na jednej z alejek między nagrobkami, i jak wszyscy inni w milczeniu obserwowała tę smutną ceremonię. Lily wciąż nie potrafiła w to uwierzyć. McGonagall wydawała się tą, której nikt nie byłby w stanie się przeciwstawić. Sam Voldemort nie zdoła jej zabić w czasie ostatniej wojny, a uczyniła to jedna osiemnastoletnia dziewczynka. Jak się niebawem okazało, działała pod wpływem klątwy Imperiusa i po dziś dzień przebywała w Świętym Mungu, nie mogąc otrząsnąć się z szoku. Wielu aurorów i wysłanników ministerstwa poszukiwało tego, kto odpowiadał za tę tragedię, na tę chwilę jednak zupełnie bezskutecznie. Wiadome było tylko jedno, sprawca musiał w momencie zamachu znajdować się w Wielkiej Sali i to zapewne również on rzucił Piekielną Pożogę, by odwrócić uwagę i umożliwić sobie ucieczkę. Niestety jego ofiarą nie padła tylko dyrektorka. W powstałym chaosie ponad trzydzieści osób odniosło poważne obrażenia, a pięć z nich zmarło, gdyż ich rany okazały się zbyt rozległe, nawet jak na magiczne sposoby leczenia.

Teraz jednak Lily nie była w stanie myśleć o sprawcach tego strasznego mordu. Zamiast tego skupiała całą uwagę na słowach swego ojca, który został poproszony o wypowiedź na temat pani dyrektor i teraz stał tuż przed wejściem do kaplicy, gdzie magicznie wzmocnionym głosem przemawiał do zebranych.

Wspominał nie tylko czasy wojny, ale przede wszystkim własną edukację i to jak wiele McGonagall uczyniła w jego życiu. Jak wspaniałym była pedagogiem i bohaterskim, a także sprawiedliwym człowiekiem. Mimo, że ojciec starał się zachowywać spokój, to Lily wyraźnie słyszała, jak momentami głos drżał mu nieznacznie, na skutek z trudem tłumionych emocji.

– Nasz świat stał się znaczenie uboższym miejscem – mówił. – Coraz mniej jest osób, takich jak profesor McGonagall, którzy bezapelacyjnie mogą świecić przykładem i stanowić wzór tak dla nas, jak i naszych dzieci. Ludzi szlachetnych, sprawiedliwych, zawsze stających w obronie słabszych i mających niezachwiane zasady moralne. Taka właśnie była Minerwa McGonagall. Nigdy nie odmówiła pomocy, nigdy też nie cofała się w obliczu zagrożenia i zginęła, do końca wierząc w te ideały. Wierzyła, że sprawiedliwość musi się dokonać i nikt nie może bezkarnie krzywdzić bezbronnych.

– Wszystkim nam będzie bardzo pani brakować, pani profesor – zakończył i w tej samej chwili na cmentarzu zapanowała całkowita cisza.

Po niespełna minucie, kolejne osoby zaczęły wyjmować różdżki i wypuszczać w niebo małe, świetliste kulki. Po chwili cała okolica była nimi wypełniona, a one unosiły się coraz wyżej i wyżej, aż w końcu ginęły wśród ciężkich, deszczowych chmur wiszących nad ich głowami.

Minerwa McGonagall spoczęła w grobie rodzinnym wraz z rodzicami i młodszym bratem Robertem.

Przez niemal dwie godziny, kolejne osoby podchodziły do grobu i w ciszy żegnały dyrektor Hogwartu. Także Lily wraz z braćmi na krótką chwilę przystanęli koło niego. Dziewczyna położyła kwiaty, które miała ze sobą, koło setek innych pokrywających okolicę, a potem przez moment w milczeniu patrzyła na świeży grób. Jej myśli były ciężkie, a serce ściśnięte i choć nie była odosobniona w tych uczuciach, to mimo wszystko wśród tych tłumów czuła się dziwnie samotna. Wraz z McGonagall umarła jakaś znacząca część Hogwartu i to miejsce już nigdy nie będzie takie jak dawniej.

Na przekór wszystkim żałobnikom, w połowie uroczystości deszcz przestał padać, a nawet spośród chmur nieśmiało zaczęło przedzierać się słońce. Nagle zrobiło się dziwnie ciepło, a nawet nieco parno, ale w tamtym momencie ludzie niezbyt zwracali uwagę na pogodę. Byliby tutaj, nawet gdyby padał gęsty śnieg i panował siarczysty mróz. Wszyscy, i starsi, i młodsi, czuli potrzebę odprowadzenia i pożegnania dyrektorki, z która wielu czuło niesamowitą więź.

Rodzina Potterów opuściła cmentarz jako jedna z ostatnich. Harry jeszcze długo rozmawiał o czymś z nauczycielami i innymi aurorami, którzy przybyli na pogrzeb. Kiedy więc wyszli za bramę, było już niemal całkowicie ciemno. Szli powoli w stronę centrum miasteczka, gdzie zaparkowali swój samochód. Nie rozmawiali dużo, praktycznie w ogóle, bo każdy pogrążony był w swoich myślach.

– Zostawiłam szal – stwierdziła nagle Lily, kiedy zorientowała się, że brakuje jej szalika, który zdjęła, gdy deszcz przestał padać. – Dogonię was.

– Tylko uważaj – odparła mama, kiwając głową. – Cmentarz nie jest oświetlony.

Lily skinęła na zgodę i ruszyła szybkim krokiem w przeciwnym kierunku.

Rzeczywiście zarówno w okolicy, jak i na cmentarzu panował niemal całkowity mrok i tylko niemrawa poświata z nielicznych latarni na ulicy dawała odrobinę światła. Gryfonka nie czuła się jednak źle z tego powodu, wokół nie było nikogo, a ona sama jakoś nie miała w zwyczaju obawiać się niespokojnych duchów nawiedzających nocą cmentarze. Nie wyjęła nawet różdżki, żeby oświetlić sobie drogę między alejkami, a jedynie wytężała wzrok, który szybko przywykł do panujących ciemność. Na szczęście dobrze pamiętała, gdzie zostawiła szal, więc odnalezienie go nie zajęło jej wiele czasu.

Zadowolona odwróciła się, by opuścić cmentarz, i właśnie wtedy go dostrzegła. Tuż przed grobem rodziny McGonagall, z pochyloną głową, stał Scorpius.

 


	17. XVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witajcie, kochani.  
> Wszystkich, którzy poczuli się wstrząśnięci/zdenerwowani/zawiedzeni (niepotrzebne skreślić) ostatnim rozdziałem, szczerze przepraszam. Niestety jestem wrednym autorem, który uwielbia niespodziewane zwroty akcji i rzucanie coraz większych kłód pod nogi głównego bohatera. Jednocześnie cieszę się, że jednak znaleźli się tacy, którym moje posunięcia i pomysły przypadły do gustu. Jak zwykle bardzo serdecznie dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze (tak pozytywne, jak i słowa krytyki, wszystkie są dla mnie równie cenne).   
> Poniższy rozdział betowała błotniak stawowy, za co należą jej się wielkie brawa i pokłony. 
> 
> Ps.   
> Ostatnio przeglądałam stare teledyski na youtube (może nie stare, ale takie o których już się na co dzień nie pamięta) i jeżeli chcecie mieć wyobrażenie, jak dla mnie wygląda starsza wersja Scorpiusa, to poszukajcie teledysku My Chemical Romance – Welcome to the Black Parade i zobaczcie wokalistę ;) 
> 
> Kończąc ten przydługi wstęp, zapraszam do lektury.

XVII

 

Lily stała jak skamieniała. Nie była w stanie się poruszyć, bo w jednej chwili nogi odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa. Nie potrafiła również się odezwać, gdyż gardło miała ściśnięte ciasną, żelazną obręczą. Sześć lat. Minęło już niemal sześć lat od dnia, odkąd widziała go po raz ostatni, kiedy to przepraszał ją za swoje zachowanie, a następnie zniknął bez wieści po śmierci Peggy White.

Lily nie miała pojęcia, co się z nim działo przez te wszystkie lata. Wiedziała jedynie, że Albus widział go po raz ostatni na stacji w Londynie, skąd odjeżdżał pociągiem do Brukseli. Dalej ślad się urywał. Wiele osób było zaangażowanych w jego poszukiwania, nie tylko rodzina Malfoyów, ale także jej własna. Ojciec wraz z innymi aurorami wykorzystywali swoje dojścia, by zdobyć jakieś informacje na temat miejsca pobytu chłopaka. Czasami pojawiały się doniesienia z różnych miejsc w Europie, jakoby był tam widziany, niestety żadne nigdy nie doprowadziły ich do niczego konkretnego.

Przez pierwszy rok Lily miała nadzieję, że odnajdą go całego i zdrowego, i próbowała ten optymizm zaszczepić Albusowi, który bardzo przeżył tamte wydarzenia. Jego chyba najbardziej to dotknęło. Wbrew wszelkiej logice, obwiniał się, że nie zdołał go sprowadzić z powrotem. Zadręczał się, choć nie było w tym żadnej jego winy. Mimo to Lily rozumiała, że jej brat nie potrafił pogodzić się ze stratą przyjaciela, zwłaszcza w tak absurdalny sposób.

Śmierć Peggy White i późniejsze znikniecie Scorpiusa wstrząsnęło wieloma osobami, nie tylko jego rodziną i rodziną Potterów, ale także jego przyjaciółmi i oczywiście samą profesor McGonagall. Dyrektorka również w ramach swoich możliwości starała się wspomóc poszukiwania.

Niestety wszystkie te wysiłki okazały się daremne i jakieś dwa lata po jego zniknięciu, Lily zdała sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie już nigdy go nie zobaczy. Coraz bardziej obawiała się, że któregoś dnia przeczyta w Proroku Codziennym o znalezieniu zaginionego ucznia Hogwartu martwego w jakimś odludnym miejscu i że tak zakończy się historia Scorpiusa Malfoya.

A jednak teraz widziała go z całą pewnością. Stał jakieś dziesięć metrów od niej, a ona mimo otaczających ich ciemności nie miała wątpliwości na kogo patrzy. Nadal miał te charakterystyczne, jasne włosy, choć teraz dość krótko ścięte. Ubrany w czarną kurtkę i ciemne jeansy mógł uchodzić za zwykłego mugola, gdyby nie różdżka, którą ściskał silnie w prawej dłoni. Przez te wszystkie lata bardzo urósł i z chłopca, jakiego znała, niewiele zostało. Teraz był znacznie bardziej postawny i z pewnością górowałby nad nią znacząco wzrostem. Nie widziała szczegółów jego twarzy, choć pochylona głowa sugerowała, że on również przyszedł pożegnać McGonagall. Lily dobrze wiedziała, że dyrektorka znaczyła dla niego więcej, niż jakikolwiek inny nauczyciel, tylko czy musiała aż umrzeć, żeby on raczył wrócić do domu?

Ostatnia myśl dziwnie ją zabolała, a potem ogarnął ją strach. A co jeśli teraz Scorpius ponownie rozpłynie się w mroku? Może przyszedł tylko zobaczyć grób, a potem znowu zniknie na kolejne lata? Nie mogła do tego dopuścić.

Powinna podejść i coś powiedzieć, a mimo to, kiedy Ślizgon się odwrócił i ruszył w stronę bramy, Lily schowała się za pobliskim nagrobkiem i stamtąd go obserwowała. Ruszyła ze swego miejsca dopiero, gdy minął cmentarną bramę.

Trzymała się z daleka, mając nadzieję, że pozostanie niezauważona. Chciała zobaczyć dokąd pójdzie, czy będzie to jakiś tutejszy dom, gdzie zatrzymał się na noc, a może samochód, którego rejestrację dałoby się zidentyfikować, cokolwiek co pomogłoby odkryć miejsce jego pobytu.

Trwało to dobrych kilka minut, gdy nagle Scorpio zniknął za załomem domu. Przerażona, że go zgubi, Lily pobiegła ile sił w nogach w tamtą stronę. Nim jednak dotarła do rogu ulicy, poczuła silne szarpnięcie i uderzyła plecami w pobliskie drzewo. Nie wiedziała, jak to zrobił, ale teraz Scorpius stał tuż koło niej i jedną ręką silnie ściskał jej ramię, a drugą mierzył różdżką w jej szyję.

– Czemu za mną idziesz, Lily? – zapytał, jakby wciąż była tą małą, irytującą Gryfonką, która łaziła za nim do biblioteki.

Wtedy czuła swoją pierwszą młodocianą fascynację, starszym od siebie, nieco bezczelnym Ślizgonem. Było to interesujące i ekscytujące zarazem, a poza tym wszystkie koleżanki podziwiały jej odwagę, że potrafi przebywać z nim sam na sam, że się go nie boi. W tamtym czasie rzeczywiście tak było. Był kumplem jej brata i mimo swej przynależności do Slytherinu, od początku budził jej sympatię, a gdzieś w głębi także trochę współczucia. Im lepiej go znała, tym bardziej zdawała sobie sprawę, jak różny jest od jej braci, i jak ciężkie brzemię na nim ciąży.

Teraz jednak nie czuła już ani fascynacji, ani sympatii, ani nawet współczucia. Czuła strach, kiedy tuż przed sobą widziała jego twarz, w niczym nie przypominającą Scorpiusa, którego znała. Miał ostre rysy, skupione, twarde spojrzenie, a jego usta nie wykrzywiały się w tak znajomym, nieco przekornym uśmiechu. Był poważny i zdeterminowany, nawykły do uzyskiwania natychmiastowych odpowiedzi.

Choć przestraszyła się tego oblicza, to jednak nie była już małą dziewczynką, a poza tym, mimo wszystko, mimo tylu lat, nie wierzyła, by rzeczywiście chciał ją skrzywdzić.

– To dość głupie pytanie jak na ciebie – odparła, spoglądając na niego wyzywająco.

– Śledzenie mnie nic ci nie da – rzucił, luzując nieco uścisk.

Poczuła nieprzyjemny skurcz w żołądku.

– Czyli znowu zamierzasz zniknąć, tak? Masz świadomość, ile osób cię szukało? Twoi…

– Doskonale wiem, kto mnie szukał, widziałem ich wielokrotnie.

Powiedział to zupełnie spokojnie, a ona nie potrafiła nic wyczytać z wyrazu jego twarzy.

– Więc dlaczego?

– To nieistotne.

– Chyba dla ciebie! – krzyknęła, kiedy poczuła, jak irytacja przezwycięża w niej obawę. – Tyle osób zamartwiało się o ciebie, tyle trudu włożyli w próby odkrycia twojego miejsca pobytu, a ty twierdzisz, że to nieistotne!

Przez jedną krótką chwilę dostrzegła złość odmalowującą się na jego twarzy.

– Tyle osób – warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby – a żadna nie wpadła na pomysł, że może ja nie chcę wracać do tego bajzla. – Jednak ten gniew zniknął równie szybko jak się pojawił i dalej pociągnął na powrót spokojniejszym tonem. – Ale to bez znaczenia. Nie stawiaj oporu, Lily. Za chwilę zapomnisz, że mnie w ogóle tutaj widziałaś.

Gryfonka od razu zdała sobie sprawę, co Scorpius zamierzał zrobić. Chciał wymazać z jej pamięć ich spotkanie, tak jak to się robi z mugolami, którzy byli świadkami wykorzystywania magii.

– _Oblivia…_

 _– Expelliarmus! –_ Usłyszała nagle głos Jamesa.

– Odsuń się od Lily, Scorpius! – zawołał jej brat, mierząc w Ślizgona swoją różdżką, kiedy druga wpadła w jego otwartą dłoń.

Scorpio zmierzył Gryfona spojrzeniem, a potem bardzo powoli zwolnił uścisk i cofnął się o krok. Tym razem gniewny grymas nieco dłużej pozostał na jego twarzy.

Lily czym prędzej dołączyła do brata. Dopiero wtedy zauważyła, że dwa kroki za nimi stał Albus i naprawdę dziwnym spojrzeniem obserwował całe zajście. Zupełnie jakby niedowierzał w to, co widzi.

– Pójdziesz z nami – dodał James.

– Nie sądzę. Zdolniejsi od ciebie próbowali mnie złapać – rzucił Scorpio i przez moment Lily dostrzegła w nim cień dawnego siebie, tego, który zawsze kpił w żywe oczy z każdego przeciwnika.

– Jest nas troje przeciwko tobie jednemu. Do tego nie masz różdżki. Opór jest bezcelowy.

– W Hogwarcie macie chyba jakieś problemy z matematyką. – Niespodziewanie odezwał się kobiecy głos i tuż koło Jamesa zmaterializowała się kobieta, a jej różdżka była wymierzona centralnie w szyję mężczyzny. – Wezmę to – dodała, po czym wyjęła z ręki Gryfona różdżkę i rzuciła w stronę Scorpiusa.

– Zostaw go, Heidi. Oni są nieszkodliwi.

– Tylko dlatego, że to twoi znajomi ze szkoły, nie znaczy, że nie mogą nam zaszkodzić. – Usłyszeli drugi głos, kiedy parę metrów z prawej pojawił się mężczyzna. Podobnie jak kobieta, on również ubrany był w czarny płaszcz. Oboje mieli dość ciemną karnację i takie same włosy. Ich rysy twarzy także były zbliżone, co nasuwało skojarzenie, że mogą być rodzeństwem.

– Na wyspach teleportacja bez uprawnień jest zakazana – stwierdził James. – Więc to może wam dużo bardziej zaszkodzić niż nasza obecność.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się przelotnie i objęła go z tyłu ręką, tak że jej dłoń znalazła się na jego ramieniu.

– Jesteś uroczy, szkoda, że jak na aurora tak mało wiesz o magii.

– Skąd…

– Zwykli czarodzieje raczej nie noszą Veritaserum po kieszeniach.

Mówiąc to, podniosła na wysokość oczu niewielką fiolkę, którą chwilę wcześniej wyciągnęła z jego szaty.

– Przestań się zabawiać, Heidi – rzucił mężczyzna. – Wyczyśćmy ich i bierzmy się do roboty.

– Scorpio, zaczekaj – zawołała Lily, czując, że za chwilę sprawy mogą się całkiem wymknąć spod kontroli. – Nie musimy…

– Scorpio? – zdziwiła się kobieta i przeniosła najpierw spojrzenie na Gryfonkę, a potem na Scorpiusa, ten jednak zbył ją gestem ręki.

– Spadajmy stąd – rzucił.

– Chcesz ich znaleźć, prawda? – Niespodziewanie z tyłu odezwał się Albus. – Zabójców McGonagall.

Ślizgon jakby dopiero teraz zauważył jego obecność, bo na dłuższą chwilę utkwił spojrzenie w Gryfonie, a potem po prostu krótko skinął głową.

– Więc będziesz musiał się dostać do Hogwartu, a tam nie zdołacie się teleportować.

Scorpius milczał, najwyraźniej analizując jego słowa. Wykorzystując powstałą ciszę, Albus kontynuował:

– Rok szkolny już się skończył, więc szkoła została zamknięta. Nie ma też również przejścia przez miodowe królestwo, po twojej ucieczce McGonagall kazała je usunąć. Ale my znamy inne sposoby. Możemy cię wprowadzić.

– Jutro wieczorem, koło Trzech Mioteł – rzucił Scorpius, a potem spojrzał w stronę swoich towarzyszy. – Spadamy.

Po tych słowach, nim ktokolwiek zdołał zareagować, cała trójka teleportowała się.

 

– Nie możemy powiedzieć ojcu! – rzuciła Lily w stronę Jamesa, kiedy zostali sami na ulicy. – Zorganizują obławę, a wtedy on pewnie w ogóle się nie pojawi. Stracimy jedyną szansę.

– Opanuj się, Lily – skarcił ją starszy z braci. – Naprawdę nie dostrzegasz, że to nie jest już ten Scorpius, którego znałaś. Bez cienia wahania chciał cię zobliviatować, a to zaklęcie, przy którym z łatwością można komuś usmażyć mózg. Jeden drobny błąd i do końca życia niańczyliby cię w Świętym Mungu. Wiem, że wraz z Albusem czuliście do niego sympatię, ale widziałaś go. Wygląda na takiego, co nie jedno ma już na sumieniu.

– Wiem, ale…

– Sześć lat, Lily. Przez sześć lat tułał się po całej Europie. Naprawdę sądzisz, że to na niego nie wpłynęło? Merlin jeden wie, co w tym czasie robił, a patrząc na jego zachowanie, raczej nie był wolontariuszem Czerwonego Krzyża. Nie pozwolę, by on i ta dwójka szwendali się po okolicy, a tym bardziej weszli do Hogwartu. Jest nam winny wyjaśnienia.

– I właśnie dlatego musimy pójść jutro sami do Hogsmeade – odezwał się Albus, wciąż zamyślony i jakby nieobecny. – Jeśli mamy zdobyć jakieś informacje.

James westchnął z irytacją. Lily dobrze wiedziała, że z Albusem już nie tak łatwo wchodzić mu w polemikę.

– Nie wierzę, by rzeczywiście chciał nas skrzywdzić – dodał młodszy z Potterów.

– Na litość, Albus. Chyba nie sądzisz, że…

– Wrócił z powodu McGonagall. Co do tego raczej nie ma wątpliwości. I wiesz co, ja też chcę dopaść jej morderców.

Lily przytaknęła bratu.

James pokręcił głową z rezygnacją.

– Powinienem czuć się urażony, że pokładasz większą wiarę w jednego zbuntowanego Ślizgona niż w cały zespół aurorów.

Po raz pierwszy na twarzy Albusa pojawił się cień uśmiechu.

– Ten Ślizgon przez ostatnie sześć lat skutecznie wyprowadzał ich w pole.

 

Lily weszła do nieco zagraconego mieszkania, które było jednocześnie domem i miejscem pracy Albusa. Ostatecznie udało im się przekonać Jamesa, żeby powstrzymał się od wszczynania alarmu, ale musieli obiecać, że z jakimikolwiek działaniami poczekają na niego. Mając tego świadomość, a jednocześnie nie chcąc budzić podejrzeń u rodziców, James udał się bezpośrednio do swojego domu, a Lily zabrała się z Albusem i po krótkiej podróży siecią Fiuu znaleźli się w jego mieszkaniu. Znajdowało się ono na tyłach gmachu pokaźnej biblioteki, której trzy ostatnie piętra były niewidoczne dla mugoli. Tam przechowywano wiele historycznych zapisów, manuskryptów i ksiąg. Była to największa magiczna biblioteka w Londynie i jedna z większych w kraju, może pomijając tę znajdującą się w Hogwarcie.

Przez większość czasu Albus albo przesiadywał tam, albo w zaciszu laboratorium, gdzie wraz ze swoim współpracownikami, pod wodzą uchodzącego za geniusza Alojzego McFitcha, prowadzili magiczne eksperymenty i doświadczenia. Po prawdzie jednak Lily do końca nie wiedziała, czym konkretnie się zajmują, gdyż większość ich badań objęta była ścisłą tajemnicą. Sam Albus zresztą też niechętnie o tym rozmawiał.

Gryfonka odsunęła kilka koszul rzuconych na sofę i usiadła na przygotowanym w ten sposób miejscu. Wiedziała, że Albus nigdy nie dbał specjalnie o porządek, ale panujący tutaj bałagan trochę ją przytłoczył. Wszędzie leżały książki i jakieś kartki, gdzieniegdzie rozrzucone były ubrania, a puste przestrzenie uzupełniały brudne talerze i szklanki.

– Naprawdę nie masz czasu na rzucenie zaklęcia sprzątającego? – mruknęła, odsuwając w dalszą część stolika jakąś smutną pozostałość po wczorajszym śniadaniu. – To brak czasu czy totalne lenistwo?

– Przepraszam, nie miewam zbyt wielu gości – rzucił Albus, po czym wyciągnął różdżkę i zaczął wypowiadać kolejne zaklęcia.

– Widać – stwierdziła Lily, z ulgą przyjmując oczyszczenie jej najbliższej okolicy. – Mogę zrobić kolację, o ile twoja lodówka prezentuje się lepiej niż reszta mieszkania.

– Coś powinno się tam znaleźć.

Z lekkim wahanie wstała z sofy i podeszła zobaczyć, czy rzeczywiście są jakieś perspektywy na ciepły posiłek. Na szczęście w lodówce istotnie było wystarczająco jeszcze niezepsutych rzeczy, by zrobić tosty i jajecznicę na bekonie. Co prawda bardziej przypominało to śniadanie, ale w tamtej chwili było jej kompletnie wszystko jedno. Albusowi chyba zresztą też, bo w żaden sposób nie skomentował dania i tylko w milczeniu pochłaniał kolejne kęsy.

Znała to nieobecne spojrzenie. Pojawiało się zawsze, kiedy jej brat był myślami gdzieś daleko. Dostrzegła również charakterystycznie ściągnięte brwi, co świadczyło, że z pewnością nie myślał o niczym przyjemnym. Zresztą nie trzeba było być specjalnym detektywem, by wiedzieć, co zaprząta jego uwagę. Ona sama po prawdzie nie przestawała powracać myślami do wydarzeń sprzed kilku godzin.

– On nie wróci – odezwała się w pewnej chwili, kiedy talerz przed nią był już dawno pusty.

Albus nic nie odpowiedział, jedynie pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową.

– Widziałam to w jego twarzy – pociągnęła. – Nie wiem, co działo się z nim przez ostatnie lata, ale bardzo się zmienił.

– Można się było tego spodziewać – mruknął Gryfon. – Został sam i myślał, że będzie ścigany za morderstwo. Przez tak długi czas się ukrywał. To nie mogło nie zostawić śladu.

Albus nie patrzył w jej stronę. Jego wzrok wciąż pozostawał nieobecny.

Lily westchnęła. Wiedziała, że cokolwiek powie i tak nie poprawi jego samopoczucia. Wielokrotnie w przeszłości powtarzała mu, iż to nie była jego wina, ale jedynie go tym irytowała. Choć wydawało się to niedorzeczne, Albus po dziś dzień miał wyrzuty sumienia, że nie zdołał powstrzymać tamtych wydarzeń. Zawsze twierdził, iż nie zrobił wystarczająco, mimo że nikt nie miał o to do niego pretensji.

A jednak Lily rozumiała i w tej chwili również zdawała sobie sprawę jak trudne jest to dla niego. To co się wydarzyło sześć lat temu było wielkim nieszczęściem, splotem fatalnych wydarzeń, którego nikt nie przewidział. Oczywiście musieli iść do przodu, byli tylko dziećmi i w końcu zdołali jakoś wrócić do normalnego życia. Choć oficjalnie poszukiwania nigdy nie zostały przerwane, to z czasem coraz mniej rozmawiali na temat Scorpiusa, koniec końców pozwalając, by całość tego wydarzenia została w przeszłości, by on też stał się przeszłością – aż do teraz.

Ale Lily wiedziała, że Albus traktował to inaczej. Chyba tylko z uwagi na innych z czasem również przestał wspominać tamte zajścia, ale sam nigdy do końca o nich nie zapomniał. Kilka razy widziała, jak właśnie w podobny sposób odpływał i była przekonana, że wtedy myślami wracał to tamtych dni i tego, czego nie zdołał powstrzymać.

– Ja nie zamierzam tak łatwo dać za wygraną – powiedziała, niespodziewanie wstając od stołu. Dopiero to przyciągnęło uwagę brata. – Może pojawił się tutaj tylko z powodu śmierci McGonagall, ale jeśli sądzi, że zdoła znowu się wymknąć, to grubo się myli.

Albus westchnął nieznacznie.

– Widziałaś go, robi co chce, za nic mając tak prawo, jak i otaczające go osoby. Wątpię, byśmy byli w stanie go powstrzymać.

– Czyli zamierzasz się poddać? Dasz za wygraną teraz, kiedy wreszcie mamy szansę?

Brat spojrzał na nią dziwnie, a potem nieco ociężale podniósł się z krzesła.

– Oczywiście, że nie. Cokolwiek się nie wydarzy, dokończę to, czego nie zdołałem zrobić wtedy. Sprowadzę Scorpiusa do domu.

 

Scorpius siedział na łóżku w hotelowym pokoju i bez większego zainteresowania przeglądał kartki rozrzucone wokoło. Znajdowały się tam ostatnie wydania Proroka Codziennego, odręczne notatki, a także pojedyncze wycinki z mugolskich gazet. Wszystko to widział już wielokrotnie, znał je niemal na pamięć, ale było to jedyne, co w tym nieciekawym pokoju mogło zająć jego uwagę.

Przez jedną krótką chwilę jego wzrok zatrzymał się na poważnym obliczu dyrektor Hogwartu, która spoglądała na niego z okładki gazety. Była taka, jak ją zapamiętał. Może miała nieco więcej zmarszczek, a jej twarz stała się jeszcze chudsza, ale oczy wciąż pozostawały czujne, surowe i zdające się prześwietlać na wylot. Szkoda, że nie zdołała przejrzeć swoich zabójców. Nie musiałby się wtedy tutaj fatygować.

Zirytowany, zakrył zdjęcie notatnikiem. Ciszę pokoju zakłócał szum wody dobiegający z łazienki i dźwięk telewizora włączonego w drugim pokoju. Josh jak co wieczór śledził mugolskie wiadomości, starając się wyłapać te, które mogły dotyczyć świata czarodziejów. Poza tym już dawno nauczyli się, że warto być na bieżąco, nawet jeśli powierzchownie te informacje wydawały się bezużyteczne. Nieraz okazywało się zgoła inaczej.

Po raz trzeci tego dnia, podniósł gazetę zawierającą obszerny artykuł dotyczący ataku na Hogwart. Niemal od początku nie było większych wątpliwości, kto za niego odpowiadał, a jednak Rogogony pozostawały nieuchwytne. To zakrawało wręcz na śmieszność. Od ponad dziesięciu lat ta banda sprawia kłopoty, a mimo to Ministerstwo nie potrafiło się z nimi uporać. Albo byli tak dobrzy, albo władze tak niekompetentne. Jednak Scorpio skłaniał się do tego pierwszego, ostatecznie po zabójstwie profesora Hagrida, McGonagall również działa w celu schwytania winowajców. Praktycznie tylko dzięki temu aurorom udało się odnaleźć i pojmać czterech członków grupy odpowiedzialnej za atak na Pokątnej. Niestety to najwyraźniej tylko rozsierdziło Rogogony i dranie postanowili w definitywny sposób rozprawić się, ze stanowiącą dla nich zagrożenie, dyrektor szkoły. To jednak był ich ostatni duży błąd. Już drugi raz zaatakowali kogoś, kto był ważny dla Scorpiusa i tym razem nie zamierzał zostawić tego bez odpowiedzi. Dorwie ich i drogo zapłacą za swoje czyny.

Naraz jego mściwe rozmyślania przerwało wejście Adelajdy. Owinięta jedynie w biały, hotelowy ręcznik, podeszła i usiadła na łóżku obok niego. Jej długie, ciemne włosy, choć zwykle związane, teraz były mokre i luźno spadały na ramiona, a wokół unosił się zapach jakiegoś cytrusowego mydła.

– Naprawdę sądzisz, że jeszcze coś przegapiłeś, Scorpio? – zapytała, patrząc przelotnie na gazety, po czym dodała. – Raczej szybko nie przyzwyczaję się do tego imienia. Twoi rodzice chyba nie mogli skrzywdzić cię bardziej.

Scorpius uśmiechnął się przelotnie.

– Zdziwiłabyś się, na drugie mam Hyperion.

Heidi bez skrępowania parsknęła śmiechem.

– To ja jednak zostanę przy Eryku. Jakoś stanowczo bardziej do ciebie pasuje.

Uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy równie szybko, jak się pojawił.

– Przepraszam, że was okłamałem, to było…

Kobieta zbyła go gestem ręki.

– Nawet nie zaczynaj. Nie chcę tego słuchać. Jakbym ja posiadała jedno z bardziej rozpoznawalnych nazwisk w tym kraju, też bym je zmieniła.

– Niemniej po tym wszystkim powinienem wam powiedzieć.

– Jakby twoje imię miało dla nas jakiekolwiek znaczenia.

Adelajda wsparła się o niego i wyjęła mu z dłoni trzymaną wciąż gazetę.

– Istotne jest tylko to, po co tu przyjechaliśmy. Liczę, że jutro dowiemy się więcej. Jeśli oczywiście ta trójka rzeczywiście wprowadzi nas do szkoły.

– Zrobią to. Ostatecznie są Gryfonami, a ci dotrzymują obietnic.

Heidi prychnęła cicho.

– Wiesz, jak absurdalnie brzmi ten argument.

Scorpio również wykrzywił usta w marnej imitacji uśmiechu. Oczywiście, że wiedział, a jednak mimo wszystko, mimo dziesiątek sytuacji, w których przekonał się, iż nie warto pokładać w ludziach zbyt wielkiego zaufania, nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie, by Potterowie chcieli go oszukać. To zwyczajnie nie było w ich stylu.

– Ten auror nie patrzył na ciebie zbyt przyjaźnie – dodała kobieta. Jej usta znalazły się tuż koło jego ucha. – Był pierwszy do przyskrzynienia cię.

– Biorę to pod uwagę, ale James nie zrobi niczego wbrew Albusowi i Lily.

– A skąd pewność, że oni nie postanowią nas wydać?

Scorpio zawahał się przez moment, a potem spojrzał na Adelajdę i uśmiechnął się cierpko.

– Po prostu to wiem.

– Cóż, z tak nielogicznym argumentem trudno jest dyskutować – rzuciła rozbawiona, po czym pokonała dzielącą ich odległość i cytrusowy zapach zagłuszył wszystkie wątpliwości.

 

Hogsmeade o tej porze roku było naprawdę pięknym miejscem, zielonym i pełnym kwiatów, które wypełniały okna i przydomowe ogródki. Nawet po zmroku, kiedy okolicę wypełniały światła latarni, całość jeszcze bardziej zyskiwała na uroku.

Jednak dla Scorpiusa to miejsce przywodziło zbyt wiele nieprzyjemnych myśli, żeby potrafił cieszyć się tutejszą atmosferą. Wraz z Joshem i Heidi pojawili się kilkadziesiąt metrów od ostatnich zabudowań i ruszyli w stronę pubu pod Trzema Miotłami. Jeszcze zanim zdążyli się zbliżyć, zobaczyli sylwetki stojące nieopodal wejścia.

Na przedzie stał oczywiście James i mierzył go wzrokiem śledczego, którym ponoć został. Tuż za nim czekała Lily, której spojrzenia nie potrafił do końca rozszyfrować. Z jednej strony dostrzegał w nim cień dawnej sympatii, ale wyraźnie przytłumione było to przez dużą dozę niepokoju, a także zapewne nieufności.

Albus za to w ogóle nie patrzył w ich stronę. Jego wzrok wciąż był utkwiony w jakimś odległym punkcie. I może tak było lepiej. Z nim, bardziej niż z kimkolwiek innym, Ślizgon nie chciał rozmawiać.

– Prowadźcie – powiedział w stronę Jamesa.

Najstarszy Gryfon obrzucił zarówno Scorpiusa, jak i jego towarzyszy czujnym spojrzeniem, a potem skinął nieznacznie głową i razem ruszyli przez wioskę. Już po niespełna trzech minutach stało się jasne, że ich celem jest Wrzeszcząca Chata. Budynek wyglądał zupełnie tak samo cicho i posępnie jak przed laty, więc najwyraźniej nikt nie interesował się jego losem. Wciąż pozostawał smutną pamiątką dawnych wydarzeń.

Z głośnym jękiem drzwi otwarły się, gdy James naparł na nie ze znaczną siłą. Wszyscy wchodzili kolejno do środka, oświetlając sobie drogę różdżkami. Wnętrze budynku nie prezentowało się lepiej niż jego wygląd zewnętrzny. Wszędzie walały się jakieś śmiecie, zniszczone meble, drewniana podłoga i ściany w wielu miejscach były popękane bądź połamane, a wszystko dopełniała gruba warstwa kurzu.

– Paskudne miejsce – mruknął niespodziewanie Josh. – Śmierdzi trupem.

– Tu przed laty Voldemort zamordował ówczesnego dyrektora Hogwartu – wyjaśnił Scorpius. – Zapewne ślady tamtej mrocznej magii można by znaleźć nawet dzisiaj.

– To dlatego nazywają to miejsce Wrzeszczącą Chatą? – zapytała Adelajda, przeciągając palcem po zakurzonej komodzie.

– Nie, raczej dlatego, że ponoć było to najbardziej nawiedzone miejsce w Anglii.

– To kłamstwo – odezwał się niespodziewanie Albus, spoglądając na kobietę. – Jeden z Huncwotów, Lunatyk, był wilkołakiem. Krył się w tym miejscu w czasie swoich przemian. Ludzie słyszeli dochodzące stąd dziwne dźwięki i myśleli, że to jakiś niespokojny duch, a Dumbledore, który był wtedy dyrektorem, nie wyprowadzał ich z tego błędu. Ponoć to on nałożył na chatę zabezpieczenia, żeby nie można się było dostać do niej z zewnątrz, ale te czary wygasły lata temu wraz z jego śmiercią.

– Ciekawa historyjka. Chcesz powiedzieć, że po waszej szkole szwendał się wilkołak? – spytała Heidi.

Albus spochmurniał jeszcze bardziej i przez dłuższą chwilę w milczeniu rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu. A potem wyjął z kieszeni zwiniętą mapę i wypowiedziawszy formułkę, aktywował jej zawartość.

– To nie była jego wina, Dumbledore to rozumiał. Poza tym był niezwykle utalentowanym czarodziejem i bliskim przyjacielem mojego dziadka. – Niespodziewanie Albus kątem oka spojrzał na Scorpiusa. – Zginął w czasie bitwy o Hogwart. Nazywał się Remus Lupin, był ojcem Teda.

Scorpio w żaden sposób nie zareagował na to stwierdzenie, choć wewnętrznie poczuł nutę irytacji, że teraz Gryfonowi zebrało się na takie wynurzenia.

– A kim jest Ted? – zapytała tymczasem Heidi.

– To mój kuzyn – mruknął Scorpius, zanim Albus zdążył odpowiedzieć. – I raczej nie ma żadnego związku ze śmiercią McGonagall.

Gryfon ponownie wlepił spojrzenie w mapę i nie dodał nic więcej. Chwilę później wskazał im ukryte przejście za rozsypującym się regałem w korytarzu.

 

– _Immobulus –_ wypowiedział zaklęcie James, na skutek czego długie gałęzie Bijącej Wierzby znieruchomiały.

Wszyscy kolejno wychodzili z wąskiego tunelu koło drzewa i stanęli na błoniach przed szkołą. Nad nimi górowała mroczna sylwetka zamczyska, które opustoszałe na okres wakacji, wyglądało ponuro i odpychająco.

A mimo to kiedy Scorpius zobaczył ten budynek poczuł specyficzny ucisk w żołądku. Tyle wspomnień, tyle związanych z tym miejscem przeżyć. Wszystko to, co na co dzień starał się wyrzucić z pamięci, by nie myśleć, by nie zadręczać się rzeczami, na które nie miał już żadnego wpływu. Teraz w jednej chwili to wracało i już czuł, że będzie bardzo żałować powrotu. A jednak był jej coś winien, po całym rozczarowaniu, jakie McGonagall musiała czuć wobec jego osoby, przynajmniej tyle mógł dla niej zrobić.

Chcąc nie chcąc jego wzrok powędrował w stronę zachodniej wieży, gdzie znajdowała się sowiarnia i gdzie swego czasu popełnił największy życiowy błąd. Nie dał jednak niczego po sobie poznać i podążył wraz z pozostałymi w stronę wejścia do szkoły.

 

* * *

_Sześć lat temu… Amsterdam…_

 

Wielki hangar, po sufit zastawiony kontenerami, o tej porze pozostawał miejscem zupełnie opuszczonym. Był środek nocy, choć w sumie niebo już powoli jaśniało, więc do świtu nie zostało wiele czasu. Scorpius, kiedy tylko znalazł się w Brukseli, wiedział, że nie może tam zostać długo, więc kupił jedynie coś do jedzenia, a potem wsiadł do kolejnego pociągu, tym razem zmierzającego do Amsterdamu.

Zawartość portfela, który zwinął jakiemuś mugolowi, nie starczyła mu na wiele więcej. Niemniej, kiedy zjadł dwie kanapki i przespał się chwilę w czasie podróży, był gotowy do dalszego działania. Amsterdam wydawał się dobrym wyborem. Ogromny port dawał duże możliwości przemieszczenia się dalej, a jedno co wiedział na pewno – nigdzie nie może pozostać zbyt długo. 

 

Zgodnie z informacjami, jakie znalazł w stróżówce, pracownicy magazynu nie powinni pojawić się tutaj przed godziną dziewiątą, a przynajmniej było tak w dniach poprzednich. Sam stróż spał snem sprawiedliwych i Scorpius zadbał, by przedwcześnie się nie obudził. Dzięki temu miał przynajmniej cztery w porywach do pięciu godzin spokoju. Dlatego zaszył się w najciemniejszym kącie magazynu i dodatkowo rzucił ochronne zaklęcie, które miało ukryć jego obecność, w przypadku gdyby ktokolwiek jednak postanowił się tutaj pojawić.

Usiadł w kącie, odkładając torbę z rzeczami na bok i oparł się ciężko plecami o ścianę. Nie chciał myśleć zbyt wiele. Liczył, że zmęczenie pochłonie go szybko w objęcia odrętwiającego snu. A jednak kiedy tylko zamknął oczy, niemal od razu zobaczył zaskoczoną twarz Krukonki i poczuł nieprzyjemny dreszcz, gdy przechyliła się za obręb okna.

W jednej chwili Scorpius zerwał się z podłogi, przebiegł kilka metrów, po czym opadł na kolana i zwymiotował wszystko, co zjadł w przeciągu ostatnich godzin. Spazmy trzymały go przez dłuższy moment, a kiedy w końcu odzyskał oddech, nie miał siły podnieść się z ziemi. Z trudem przewrócił się na plecy, czując że boli go niemal każdy mięsień, a wnętrzności skręcają się wciąż niebezpiecznie.

– Na Merlina… – wyszeptał, a potem zasłonił twarz dłonią i zaniósł się płaczem.

Od tamtego feralnego momentu, kiedy wszystko runęło niczym domek z kart wraz z upadkiem Peggy White, ani przez chwilę nie pozwalał, by zapanowała nad nim panika. Działał metodycznie i bez cienia wahania, dbając by wszystkie jego czyny miały sens i były nastawione nie tylko na zmylenie pościgu, ale także na zapewnienie mu maksymalnego bezpieczeństwa. Ostatnie, czego potrzebował, to wejść w konflikt z mugolskim prawem. I bez tego miał wystarczająco kłopotów.

Jednak teraz, kiedy znalazł się sam, i w ciszy tego olbrzymiego magazynu, kiedy przez chwilę pozwolił, by jego myśli popłynęły swobodnie, cała ta panika, przerażenie i wściekłość wzięły górę nad rozsądkiem.

Przez niemal godzinę na zmianę łkał z rozpaczy i tłukł pięściami w podłogę w bezsilnej złości. Jedna chwila, jedno głupie, nierozważne posunięcie przekreśliło wszystko. Lata starań, plany na przyszłość, ambicje… marzenia. Wszystko to nagle znalazło się poza jego zasięgiem i świadomość tego przyprawiała go o ataki histerii.

Miał przed oczami przerażoną twarz matki, wściekłe oblicze ojca i rozczarowane spojrzenie McGonagall. W swej bezdennej głupocie nie mógł zawieść ich bardziej. W jednej chwili zniszczył wszystko. Nie zostało mu już nic. Nie miał przyszłości ani nadziei na naprawienie sytuacji. Bo cóż by go spotkało, gdyby został? Niechybnie skończyłby w Azkabanie. Dla takich jak on Ministerstwo nie miało litości, nawet jeśli to był tylko wypadek. W co oczywiście nikt by nie uwierzył. Przecież to oni sprowadzili White do sowiarni i nikt prócz niego nie wie też, co tak naprawdę się wydarzyło. Wątpił zresztą, by ktokolwiek chciał słuchać Ślizgona, może McGonagall, ale nawet ona nie mogła zaprzeczyć głównemu, najbardziej okrutnemu faktowi. Zabił tę dziewczynę i do końca życia będzie ponosił tego konsekwencje.

 

Opuścił magazyn dwie godziny po świcie. Nie zmrużył oka, ale zdołał się pozbierać na tyle, że na jego twarzy nie pozostał nawet ślad wcześniejszego załamania. Wychodząc stamtąd wiedział jedno. To był pierwszy i ostatni raz, kiedy pozwolił sobie na taką chwilę słabości. Jeśli miał przetrwać, przeszłość i wszystko z nią związane musiał zostawić za sobą.

 


	18. XVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witajcie, moi drodzy.  
> Szczerze dziękuję, za wszystkie miłe słowa, które tutaj zostawiacie.   
> Serdeczne podziękowania wędrują również do osób betujących ten tekst: błotniaka stawowego i Glamarye.   
> Życzę miłej lektury i mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział również przypadnie wam do gustu.

XVIII

 

Wielka Sala przedstawiała niezwykle przykry widok. Z uwagi na prowadzone wciąż śledztwo, nie mogła zostać uprzątnięta i dlatego nadal nosiła liczne ślady wcześniejszych zajść. Wszędzie widoczne były ciemne smugi od ognia, na ścianach, podłodze i poprzewracanych krzesłach. Gdzieniegdzie można było dostrzec zaschniętą krew, która brunatnymi placami zdobiła posadzkę. Zapewne należała do osób, które ucierpiały w czasie ucieczki. Jednak tym zajmować się będą później. Tymczasem Scorpius ruszył w stronę końca sali, gdzie na podwyższeniu znajdowały się spalone i powywracane krzesła nauczycieli, a także duża, brązowa plama krwi, z pewnością należąca do zamordowanej dyrektorki. Jednak nie to przykuło jego uwagę, lecz czarny napis wypalony na ścianie pomieszczenia.

– Raniąc smoka, nie można go zabić, można go tylko rozjuszyć – odczytała Adelajda. – Trochę niepokojące.

– Widać Rogogony nie chciały, by ktokolwiek inny przypisał sobie ich osiągnięcia – rzucił Josh.

– Osiągnięcia? – żachnęła się Lily. – To bardzo złe określenie na zamordowanie sześciu osób.

– Semantyka – odparł obojętnie mężczyzna, nawet nie spoglądając na Gryfonkę. – Choć z pewnością oni są z siebie dumni. Z tego, co czytałem, ta cała McGonagall korzystała ze swoich wpływów, by schwytać członków tej bandy. Więc dla nich pozbycie się jej jest raczej powodem do radości.

Lily przez chwilę patrzyła na Joshuę nieprzyjemnym wzrokiem. Ostatecznie jednak nie wchodziła w dalszą polemikę. Scorpius doskonale to rozumiał. Zarówno dla niego, jak i Potterów, McGonagall była ważną osobą, wobec której żywili wiele przywiązania i szacunku. Jednak dla Josha był to tylko kolejny przypadek, zagadka do rozwiązania. A wbrew pozorom chłodny umysł, pozbawiony sentymentalnych naleciałości, może się okazać bardzo przydatny.

– Bierzmy się do roboty – odezwał się Scorpio. – Potrzebujemy z sześć punktów, bo sala jest duża.

Heidi i Josh skinęli głowami.

– Ty weź przód, krew i napis z pewnością będą dobre – stwierdziła kobieta. – Ja wezmę te ślady tutaj, a Josh poszuka z tyłu. 

Brat Adelajdy bez słowa przeszedł bliżej wejścia.

– Co chcecie zrobić? – zapytał James, kiedy każde z nich wytworzyło dwie świetliste kule, które poleciały w stronę wyznaczonych miejsc.

– To zaklęcie retrospektywy – odparł Scorpio. – Odtwarza wydarzenia w danym miejscu.

– Pierwsze słyszę o czymś takim.

Ślizgon uśmiechnął się bardzo nieznacznie.

– Nic dziwnego, sami je wymyśliliśmy.

Scorpius nie potrafił w pełni ukryć cienia złośliwej satysfakcji, kiedy zdumienie odmalowało się na twarzy Pottera.

– _Recenseo_ – zawołała jednocześnie cała trójka, gdy wszystkie świetliste kule znalazły się na miejscu.

Wtedy też zaczęły wydobywać się z nich strumienie światła, które przecinając się, tworzyły jakieś obrazy. Po chwili w całej sali można było dostrzec kolejne widmowe, świetliste sylwetki ludzi i rzeczy. Wszystko to było niczym zatrzymane w czasie, w jednej konkretnej chwili, raczej nie dłużej jak minutę po rozpoczęciu ataku.

Scorpius przeniósł spojrzenie w stronę podium i wtedy ją dostrzegł. Podszedł parę kroków bliżej i zatrzymać się tuż koło zarysu postaci McGonagall. Kobieta leżała na podłodze i z pewnością musiała jeszcze żyć, bo rękę skierowaną miała w stronę rękojeści noża, a jej niedowierzające spojrzenie badało ranę. Ewidentnie nie spodziewała się ataku i teraz próbowała ocenić, jak poważne są jej obrażenia.

Ślizgon przykucnął, by przyjrzeć się lepiej. Nóż był niewielki, bez żadnych charakterystycznych cech. Nie miał rzeźbień ani wyrytych run, więc raczej nie został magicznie wzmocniony. Po prostu cios został zadany niezwykle pewnie i celnie. Przez chwilę jego wzrok zatrzymał się na twarzy dyrektorki i naraz coś silnie ścisnęło go w żołądku. Kobieta postarzała się przez te lata, ale jej wzrok pozostał taki jak dawniej, niemal analityczny. Nie było w nim strachu, jedynie zaskoczenie, a także zaczynała przebijać akceptacja. Ona już wiedziała. Musiała zdać sobie sprawę, że nikt w Hogwarcie nie zdoła na czas wyleczyć tej rany. Zostały jej sekundy, nim ranne serce przestanie pracować i raptem parę minut, nim umysł obumrze z braku przepływu krwi.

Odwrócił wzrok, czując, że nie jest w stanie zachować spokoju. To nie był odpowiedni czas na próżną rozpacz. Ona niczego nie zmieni. Nie przywróci McGonagall do życia. Jedyne co teraz mógł dla niej zrobić, to znaleźć tych, którzy za to odpowiadają i odpłacić im z nawiązką.

Tymczasem przeniósł spojrzenie na dziewczynę stojącą tuż obok dyrektorki. Miała na sobie szaty uczniowskie, a jej nieodebrany dyplom leżał na ziemi. Twarz dziewczyny wykrzywiona była w ostatecznym przerażeniu, więc _Imperius_ musiał przestać działać dosłownie sekundę wcześniej i teraz dopiero docierała do niej świadomość tego, co zaszło.

– Szukajcie tego, kto rzucił klątwę – zarządził. – Musi być gdzieś wśród osób na sali.

– Jak go rozpoznamy? – zapytała Lily.

– Po wyrazie twarzy albo jakimś geście. To jest jedyna osoba, która nie powinna być zaskoczona tym, co się dzieje wokoło, a poza tym dopiero co odwołał _Imperiusa_ i to też mogło zostawić jakiś ślad w fizjonomii. Klątwa wymaga dużego skupienia.

Cała szóstka zaczęła krążyć między sylwetkami uformowanymi przez zaklęcie w poszukiwaniu sprawcy. Nie było to łatwe zadanie, gdyż niektóre postacie, zwłaszcza te znajdujące się w pewnym oddaleniu od magicznych świateł, były nieco rozmyte, czasami niewyraźnie, jakby poruszone. Większość z nich pozostawała zresztą w ruchu, albo uciekali, albo próbowali gasić rozprzestrzeniające się płomienie. Wszystko to nie ułatwiało rozpoznania sprawcy, więc przez długie minuty cała grupa w ciszy i skupieniu przemierzała Wielką Salę.

– Tutaj – odezwał się w końcu Albus. – Myślę, że to może być on.

Scorpius wraz z pozostałymi podszedł do wskazanego mężczyzny. Rzeczywiście w odróżnieniu od innych ludzi, ta postać nie patrzyła ani w stronę drzwi, ani na płomienie. Jej wzrok pozostawał skupiony na podium i leżącej tam McGonagall. Choć twarz miał nieco rozmytą, to dało się na niej dostrzec ślady psychicznego zmęczenia, a dodatkowo trzymaną w ręku różdżkę, miał skierowaną do ziemi, jakby właśnie skończył rzucać zaklęcie, a nie dopiero się do tego przymierzał.

– No to mamy naszego Rogogona – rzucił Josh. – Pytanie tylko, kim on jest.

– To Teodor Grayword  – odezwał się niespodziewanie kolejny głos, dobiegający z okolic drzwi.

Scorpius i jego towarzysze niemal równocześnie spojrzeli w tamtą stronę. Heidi i Joshua odruchowo unieśli różdżki, ale Ślizgon powstrzymał ich gestem ręki. Nie chciał bez potrzeby doprowadzać do spięć, choć pojawienie się tutaj jednego z nauczycieli Hogwartu, było bardzo niekorzystne. Czy szkoła nie powinna być pusta? A potem zdał sobie sprawę ze swojej pomyłki. Jeden nauczyciel zawsze pozostawał tutaj na wakacje. Ten, który zajmował się istotami żyjącymi na terenie Hogwartu. Przed nimi stała Luna Skamander, nauczycielka Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. Z racji później godziny miała na sobie kwiecistą koszulę nocną, na którą zarzuciła włochaty, kremowy szlafrok, a drogę oświetlała sobie różdżką. Najwyraźniej nic sobie nie robiła z zaniepokojonych spojrzeń rodzeństwa, bo jej wzrok skupiony był na świetlistej postaci, na którą wcześniej wszyscy patrzyli.

– To Teodor Grayword – powtórzyła, podchodząc bliżej. – Ojciec Matyldy. A przynajmniej wygląda jak on.

– Sugeruje pani, że to może nie być on – zapytała Lily.

– Znałam Teodora, choć tylko z widzenia – odparła nauczycielka, kiedy stanęła miedzy nimi. – Był szczęśliwym ojcem i mężem. Czemu miałby robić coś takiego?

– Odpowiedni eliksir bez trudu mógł upodobnić napastnika do tego człowieka – stwierdził Josh, wzruszając nieznacznie ramionami. – To częsta praktyka.

Pani Skamander na to oświadczenie jedynie skinęła głową.

– Trzeba sprawdzić ich dom. Nawet jeśli Rogogon się pod niego podszywał, to musiał tam się pojawiać. Z pewnością zostawił jakieś ślady – zawyrokowała Adelajda, a potem zwróciła się w stronę nauczycielki. – Wie pani gdzie on mieszkał?

– Nie, ale wiem, gdzie szukać – stwierdziła kobieta, po czym odwróciła się i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Jej senne spojrzenie tylko przez moment zatrzymało się na Scorpiusie. – Scorpio, pozwól ze mną.

Ślizgon wymienił porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z rodzeństwem, a potem ruszył za nauczycielką. Wiedział, że Josh i Heidi nie będą zadowoleni z takiego rozwoju wypadków. Nigdy nie lubili, kiedy grupa się rozdzielała. Z drugiej jednak strony szczerze wątpił, by ta dziwna kobieta stanowiła dla niego realne zagrożenie. Ostateczne bardziej wydawała się zainteresowana śledztwem niż ich obecnością w szkole. A jednak kiedy tylko opuścili Wielką Salę, odezwała się do niego tym samym, nieco sennym, jakby nieobecnym głosem.

– Wróciłeś z powodu śmierci Minerwy, prawda?

Scorpius skinął nieznacznie głową. Nie miał ochoty wdawać się z nią w dyskusję. Potrzebował informacji, nic więcej go nie obchodziło. A przynajmniej powtarzał sobie, że tak jest. Choć kolejne słowa nauczycielki, przyprawiły go o nieprzyjemne dreszcze.

– Byłaby szczęśliwa, że przynajmniej jakieś dobro wynikło z jej śmierci.

– Nie wróciłem na stałe. Chcę tylko dorwać drani, którzy za to odpowiadają. Potem zniknę.

Wbrew temu, co przypuszczał, pani Skamander nie wdawała się z nim w polemikę, jedynie pokiwała głową. Nie znał jej dobrze, miał z nią zaledwie kilka zajęć na początku czwartego roku, ale już wtedy zrozumiał, że była bardzo specyficzną osobą. Najwyraźniej nic się nie zmieniło w tej kwestii.

Przez kilka minut szli w milczeniu i szybko Scorpius pojął, co jest ich celem. Na tę myśl poczuł się jeszcze gorzej. Nie dał jednak nic po sobie poznać, nawet kiedy stanęli przed drzwiami do gabinetu dyrektorki. Nauczycielka wypowiedziała jakąś łacińską sentencję, dzięki której mogli wejść do środka. Ślizgon powtarzał w myśli, że to nie miało żadnego znaczenia, że to tylko miejsce, zwykły gabinet, jak każdy inny. A jednak, kiedy tylko przekroczył próg, zalała go fala wspomnień związanych z tym miejscem. Dobrych, przyjemnych wspomnień, chyba najlepszych, jakie wiązał z Hogwartem.

Dopiero teraz, patrząc na duże biurko z przodu, przy którym odbywali wspólne lekcje, komodę, gdzie jak zwykle stała zastawa do herbaty, czy sofę, na której zdarzyło mu się kiedyś spać, w pełni zrozumiał, że to wszystko było przeszłością. Te przedmioty, to miejsce, było tak przytłaczająco puste bez McGonagall. To ona stanowiła o ich wartości.

Naprawdę trudno było uwierzyć, że rzeczywiście nie żyła. Przecież wydawała się jedynym pewnikiem, czymś niezachwianym, nierozerwalnie związanym z Hogwartem. Wydawało się, że bez niej ta szkoła po prostu nie ma prawa dalej istnieć, że nie podniesie się po takim ciosie.

Nieświadomie podszedł do biurka i spojrzał na stojącą tam fotografię Albusa Dumbledore’a. Dobrze pamiętał, jak często McGonagall spoglądała na to zdjęcie, jakby licząc, że tam znajdzie rozwiązanie własnych problemów. Czy w przeszłości, po śmierci tego wielkiego dyrektora, uczniowie też czuli tę pustkę? Taką samą jak on czuł w tej chwili.

Scorpius westchnął ciężko, odrywając wzrok od biurka. Dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że towarzysząca mu kobieta gdzieś zniknęła. Wspomnienia wyparowały, zastąpione niepokojem.

– Pani Skamander?

– Tu jestem – odpowiedziała nauczycielka, wchodząc przez drzwi prowadzące do prywatnych kwater dyrektorki. W ręku trzymała jakąś teczkę przewiązaną wstążką. – To akta Matyldy – wyjaśniła. – Powinien się tutaj znajdować jej adres.

Mówiąc to, rozłożyła teczkę na biurku i zaczęła przeglądać jej zawartość. Już po chwili Scorpius otrzymał londyński adres Graywordów.

– Czemu pani nam pomaga? – zapytał trochę wbrew sobie.

Kobieta starannie zamknęła teczkę, a potem jej spojrzenie powędrowało na ścianę gabinetu, a konkretnie w stronę jednego z wiszących tam zdjęć. Scorpius nie raz miał okazję oglądać większość z nich, ale ponieważ były to w większości obce mu twarze, nie interesował się nimi zbytnio. Teraz jednak przyjrzał się lepiej zdjęciu, które przykuło uwagę nauczycielki. Była na nim grupa uczniów z różnych domów, spośród których rozpoznać mógł rodziców Potterów. Z boku stała, dużo młodsza niż ją zapamiętał, Minerwa McGonagall, a wśród uczniów dostrzegł też jasnowłosą dziewczynę, która nie mogła być nikim innym jak Luną Skamander.  

– To Gwardia Dumbledore’a. Parę tygodni po pokonaniu Voldemorta – powiedziała, jakby to wystarczyło za całe wytłumaczenie. 

I w sumie zrozumiał. Z pewnością nie był jedynym, który wiele zawdzięczał dyrektor Hogwartu. Będąc nauczycielem przez tyle lat, zapisała się w umysłach przynajmniej trzech pokoleń uczniów szkoły. Nie był wyjątkowy pod tym względem, był tylko jednym z wielu. Nawet jeśli przez krótki czas wydawało mu się, że zdołał stać się kimś więcej.

Na jego twarz wypłynął cierpki uśmiech. Jakżeż uwierało go, że niektórzy widzieli w nim ulubieńca dyrektorki, wtedy wydawało się to irytujące, szufladkujące go w miejscu, w którym nie chciał się znaleźć. A teraz… teraz pozostała jedynie świdrująca świadomość, że nawet w tej roli zawalił na całej linii.

– Gryfoni lubią takie heroiczne podejście, co?

Kobieta spojrzała na niego, unosząc lekko brwi.

– Jestem z Ravenclawu i nie jestem typem bohaterki. Ale wtedy sprawiedliwość wymagała działań. I teraz również.

Scorpio nie zdołał ukryć w pełni swojego zaskoczenia. Jego dotychczasowe doświadczenia z Krukonami dalekie były od pozytywnych. Z pewnością była to miła odmiana.

– Dowiem się, kto to zrobił – powiedział, choć miał wrażenie, że stwierdził to bardziej do siebie niż do niej. A może przede wszystkim do tego gabinetu, jakby duch McGonagall zaklęty w tych rzeczach mógł go usłyszeć.

Pani Skamander skinęła głową, a potem sięgnęła po teczkę i schowała ją z powrotem do odpowiedniej szuflady.

Scorpius bez słowa odwrócił się i ruszył do drzwi. Nie chciał przebywać tutaj dłużej, niż to było absolutnie konieczne. Sam powrót do szkoły nieco go przytłaczał, a ten pokój przywodził wszystko, o czym od lat starał się nie pamiętać. Rozdrapywanie tego w żaden sposób mu nie pomoże.

– Jeszcze jedno – zatrzymała go nauczycielka, po czym podeszła do niego i podała mu jakąś książkę. – Myślę, że powinieneś to wziąć.

Ślizgon obrócił w ręku oprawiony w skórę tom, zatytułowany „Starożytne runy w praktycznym zastosowaniu”. Nie miał pojęcia, po co miałby wziąć ten podręcznik. Czas jego nauki już dawno minął. A potem dostrzegł małą karteczkę włożoną z tyłu. Otworzył książkę na ostatnich stronach i dostrzegł staranne pismo dyrektorki. Na skrawku pergaminu, który zapewne został tam włożony ku przypomnieniu, widniał tylko krótki napis „dla Scorpiusa”.

Naraz przypomniał sobie jedną z ich ostatnich rozmów, kiedy poruszali kwestie nadrobienia zaległości w Runach. Ta karteczka sugerowała, że McGonagall odłożyła ten tom specjalnie dla niego. Ale po co miałaby go trzymać w swoim gabinecie przez te wszystkie lata?

– Zawsze twierdziła, że da ci ją, kiedy już wreszcie wrócisz – odpowiedziała nauczycielka na niezadane pytanie.

Scorpius czuł, że nie może zaufać własnemu głosowi, więc jedynie niedowierzająco pokręcił głową. Nigdy nie posądziłby dyrektorki o podobny sentymentalizm. Ciekawe, czy byłaby zadowolona, gdyby wiedziała, do czego zdarzało mu się używać run. Raczej nie o takim zastosowaniu myślała, wybierając ten podręcznik.

Może nie powinien tego robić, ale ostatecznie skinął głową i schował książkę do wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki.

– Dziękuję – wymamrotał przez zaciśnięte zęby i szybko wyszedł z gabinetu odprowadzany dziwnym spojrzeniem pani Skamander.

 

– Mam adres, wynośmy się stąd – rzucił, kiedy wszedł do Wielkiej Sali.

Tu atmosfera z pewnością bardzo musiała zgęstnieć, patrząc po zaciętych minach tak Josha i Heidi, jak i Potterów. Jeśli o czymś rozmawiali w czasie jego nieobecności, to raczej nie należało to, do miłych tematów. Nie miał jednak teraz ani czasu, ani ochoty zgłębiać tej kwestii. Wypyta Adelajdę później, kiedy będzie ku temu sposobność.

– Gdzie teraz? – zapytał James, z góry ucinając wszelkie spekulacje na temat tego czy zamierzają dalej im towarzyszyć.

Scorpius chciał czym prędzej opuścić Hogwart, a wchodzenie w polemikę z Potterami raczej niczego by nie przyśpieszyło. Zwłaszcza znając ich cholerny upór.

– Prebend Gardens dwadzieścia pięć, Londyn – rzucił w stronę aurora. – Przenieśmy się na King’s Cross, dalej pojedziemy metrem.

– Chcesz tak po prostu pojawić się na dworcu, a co jeśli ktoś cię rozpozna?

– Nie rozpozna – stwierdził, po czym spojrzał w stronę Josha.

Ten jedynie skinął głową i wyciągnął z kieszeni płaszcza niewielką fiolkę z jakimś żółtawym eliksirem, którą podał Scorpiusowi. Ten odkorkował ją i wypił bez cienia wahania.

Niemal natychmiast rysy jego twarzy zaczęły się zmieniać, postarzając go o dobre dziesięć, może nawet piętnaście lat. Dodatkowo krótkie, niemal białe włosy, ściemniały i zyskały nieco na długości.

– Eliksir wielosokowy?

– Coś w tym stylu. Nie traćmy czasu, musimy wyjść poza szkołę, by móc się teleportować – skwitował, po czym wszyscy ruszyli w stronę wyjścia, zostawiając posępną, ciemną Salę za sobą.

 

Prebend Gardens było jedną z tysięcy uliczek w Londynie, którą wypełniały rzędy charakterystycznych, jednorodzinnych domków. Każdy otoczony niskim, drewnianym płotem bądź równo przystrzyżonymi krzakami, z małym wypielęgnowanym trawniczkiem z przodu i niewielkim ogródkiem z tyłu. Ceglane domy ze spadzistymi dachami z rudej dachówki podobne były jeden do drugiego, przez co łatwo było zagubić się wśród wielu okolicznych, niemal identycznych zakątków.

Mimo to nie zajęło im wiele czasu, by odnaleźć ten z numerem dwadzieścia pięć przyczepionym do frontowej ściany, choć ponadto nie wyróżniał się niczym szczególnym. Było już blisko północy, więc, jak wszystkie inne, miał zgaszone światła. Pytanie, czy domownicy rzeczywiście spali. Scorpius jakoś szczerze w to wątpił.

– _Alohomora –_ mruknął, podchodząc do drzwi, te jednak nie ustąpiły. – _Aberto –_ poprawił się, ale i to nie pomogło. Jednocześnie usłyszał za sobą ciche prychnięcie Adelajdy. Jak zwykle była bardzo pomocna.

– Może ty chcesz spróbować? – warknął.

– Korzenie zapuszczam – odparła kobieta, wywracając oczami.

Scorpius wolał tego nie komentować, dobrze wiedział, ze Heidi dopiero się rozkręca. Zamiast tego sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął scyzoryk. Kilkoma wprawnymi ruchami wyskrobał na framudze parę symboli, a potem puknął w nie różdżką.

– _Confridictio ­_ – wyszeptał, na skutek czego znaki zalśniły zielonkawym blaskiem, a potem dało się usłyszeć cichy trzask i drzwi ustąpiły.

James Potter wyglądał, jakby zastanawiał się, czy komentować to włamanie. W końcu był aurorem, powinien strzec prawa, a nie je łamać. Ostatecznie jednak tylko ciężko westchnął i wszedł do środka jako pierwszy po Scorpiusie.

– Co tu się wydarzyło? – zapytała Lily, kiedy zobaczyli panujący w środku bałagan.

– Zapewne aurorzy zdążyli już przetrząsnąć cały dom. Musieli sprawdzać rodzinę Matyldy – wyjaśnił James.

– Wiesz coś więcej? – Scorpius spojrzał na Gryfona pytająco.

– Nie posiadam bezpośredniego dostępu do akt tej sprawy. Mam za mały staż. Musiałbym zapytać ojca, a z oczywistych przyczyn wolałem tego nie robić. Dowiedziałem się tylko, że rodzina Matyldy nie została dotychczas odnaleziona. Trudno powiedzieć, czy oni sami należeli do sekty Rogogonów czy ktoś się pod nich podszył.

– Nie wyglądają na spiskowców – rzucił Josh, przyglądając się rodzinnej fotografii wiszącej na ścianie. – Choć to nie jest akurat dobra wiadomość dla dziewczyny.

– Wolałbyś, żeby nimi byli?

– Wtedy przynajmniej byłaby szansa, że jeszcze żyją.

Lily zachłysnęła się powietrzem.

– Myślisz, że oni…

– Do wykonania Eliksiru Wielosokowego wystarczy włos lub paznokieć, nigdzie nie jest powiedziane, że dawca musi żyć.

– Bez względu na to, musimy ich znaleźć. Mogą być kluczem do odnalezienia tych którzy pociągają za sznurki – zakończył Scorpius. – Pewnie po aurorach nic tutaj nie znajdziemy, ale warto sprawdzić.

Bez dalszego zwlekania wszyscy zaczęli wędrować po mrocznym domu. Ogólnie panujący tutaj bałagan z pewnością nie ułatwiał poszukiwań, ale i bez tego zaledwie po kilku minutach zrozumieli, że tracą tylko czas.

– To powinno wystarczyć – stwierdziła Heidi, rzucając na stół parę drobnych przedmiotów.

Były tam złoty pierścionek, widelczyk do ciasta z wyrytymi inicjałami, a także jakaś ozdobna apaszka i zużyte pióro.

– Po co te rzeczy?

Gryfoni podeszli bliżej, przyglądając się kobiecie. Ta uśmiechnęła się nieco szyderczo, a potem wyciągnęła kawałek pergaminu.

– Teraz, moi mili, pokażę wam nieco prawdziwej magii.

Rozłożyła kartkę płasko na stole i przesunęła na nią przedmioty, potem puknęła w każdy z nich różdżką i wyszeptała jakieś zaklęcie, na skutek którego rzeczy po prostu spłaszczyły się i dosłownie wtopiły w pergamin. Następnie kobieta wzięła go w dłonie i robiąc wprawne zagięcia, po chwili uformowała z niego żurawia. Ten w sekundę ożył i zaczął się wiercić w jej dłoni. Adelajda podniosła go na wysokość wzroku i uśmiechając się nieznacznie, dmuchnęła delikatnie.

W jednej chwili z pojedynczego żurawia wyleciały dziesiątki identycznych i niczym iluzoryczne twory rozpłynęły się w niebycie, przenikając przez meble i ściany.

– To jakiś rodzaj zaklęcia śledzącego? – zapytał Albus, odzywając się po raz pierwszy, od kiedy weszli do domu.

– Widać, że przynajmniej ktoś odrobił pracę domową. To iluzja mnoga, wyszukująca osoby o wzorcu energetycznym zawartym we wtłoczonych przedmiotach. Ma zasięg około osiemdziesięciu mil, więc jeśli w tym promieniu znajdują się państwo Grayword, to pierwsza się o tym dowiem.

Scorpio pokręcił nieznacznie głową. Adelajda uwielbiała się popisywać, choć zazwyczaj tylko on i Josh byli obserwatorami jej popisów. Dla Ślizgona nie było to nic nadzwyczajnego, bo już zdążył przywyknąć do świadomości jak zdolną czarownicą była Heidi. Nie miał cienia wątpliwości, że byłaby prymuską, gdyby kiedykolwiek trafiła do Hogwartu.

Szybko odrzucił tę myśl, zdając sobie sprawę, jak bardzo była absurdalna, po czym skinął na towarzyszy. Nie mieli już nic więcej tutaj do roboty.  

– Zaczekaj, Scorpio – odezwała się Lily, chwytając go za rękę. Najwyraźniej domyśliła się, że zamierzają odejść. – Porozmawiajmy.

– Nie mamy o czym – mruknął, wyrywając się z jej uścisku i nim dziewczyna zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, powietrze wokół niego zafalowało i zniknął.

 

Było po drugiej w nocy, kiedy w końcu miał możliwość położyć się do łóżka, ale mimo wyczerpania sen nie nadchodził. W głowie wciąż kłębiły mu się różnorakie myśli, tak powiązane z wizytą w Hogwarcie, jak i późniejszą dyskusją z towarzyszami. Przez blisko godzinę siedzieli w pobliskiej całodobowej knajpie i jedząc bardzo późną kolację, rozważali dalsze posunięcia. Mogli czekać na sygnał z zaklęcia śledzącego, ale także musieli mieć plan na wypadek, gdyby przez najbliższe dni nie dostali żadnej wiadomości zwrotnej. Postanowili następnego dnia poszwendać się nieco po Londynie i spróbować na własną rękę znaleźć kontakt z Rogogonami. Ostatecznie trójka potężnych, wyjętych spod prawa magów mogłaby okazać się interesującym kąskiem dla tego typu organizacji.

Dyskutowali również, dość zawzięcie, na temat Potterów. Josh trwał na stanowisku, że są zagrożeniem i utrzymywanie z nimi kontaktów sprowadzi na nich kłopoty. Co więcej, uważał, że najlogiczniejszym rozwiązaniem byłoby wymazanie im pamięci, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy nie byli im więcej potrzebni. Po prawdzie Scorpius nie miał zbyt wielu kontrargumentów, bo jego wewnętrzna zapobiegliwość również podpowiadała mu to samo. A jednak czuł nieco irracjonalny opór przed zrobieniem tego, nawet jeśli dla wszystkich byłoby lepiej, gdyby zapomnieli o tym spotkaniu.

Ostatecznie postanowił zaryzykować i wstrzymać się z definitywnymi rozwiązaniami. Na wypadek gdyby ich własne śledztwo nie przyniosło rezultatu, to kontakty z Hogwartem i Biurem Aurorów mogą się okazać cenne. Ten argument z trudem, ale jednak zdołał przekonać Josha, by zostawił Potterów w spokoju, przynajmniej na razie.

To właśnie oni prześladowali Scorpiusa, kiedy leżał w ciszy hotelowej sypialni. Spokój tego miejsca zakłócał szum samochodów przejeżdżających sporadycznie po pobliskiej ulicy, a także cichy oddech Heidi śpiącej obok. Jednak Scorpio pogrążony we własnych myślach w ogóle ich nie słyszał. Dobrze wiedział, że nie powinien w ogóle o tym myśleć. Potterowie byli częścią przeszłości, którą zostawił za sobą, czymś co przestało go dotyczyć, a jednocześnie boleśnie przypominali o wszystkim, co utracił. W chwilach takich jak ta, poważnie żałował, iż zdecydował się wrócić. Pchany głupią, sentymentalną potrzebą wypełnienia ostatniego obowiązku względem dawnej nauczycielki, narażał siebie i swoich towarzyszy na poważne niebezpieczeństwo. Dla takich jak oni nie było miejsca w tutejszej czarodziejskiej społeczności, ani na chwilę nie powinien o tym zapominać.

A jednak widząc Potterów, ich przejęte spojrzenia, zwłaszcza Lily, nie potrafił być do końca obojętny, jakkolwiek bardzo by się nie starał. Im dłużej o tym myślał, tym silniej zdawał sobie sprawę, że im również jest coś winny – wyjaśnienia. Przynajmniej tyle mógł dla nich zrobić.

Spojrzawszy przelotnie na śpiącą obok kobietę, wstał z łóżka, ubrał się i chwycił ze stołu małą, zieloną fiolkę, zawieszoną na łańcuszku, który przewiesił przez szyję. Ten wspomagany eliksirem wisiorek, gwarantował, że żadna jego magiczna działalność nie zostanie namierzona. Było to coś, z czym nie rozstawał się od przeszło czterech lat, a co stanowczo ułatwiało im życie. Drobny i bardzo niepozorny przejaw geniuszu Josha.

 

Nie było trudno ich odnaleźć, choć biorąc pod uwagę, że teraz Scorpius nie krył się za eliksirem wielosokowym, musiał trzykrotnie wzmóc czujność. Na szczęście nawet bez tego szybko zdobył informacje, gdzie mieszka obecnie Albus Potter. Co prawda, nigdy nie odważyłby się pojawić na ulicy Pokątnej, ale jej ponura bliźniaczka, ciesząca się zła sławą ulica Mrocznego Nokturnu, była idealnym źródłem wiedzy. Nie musiał nawet posuwać się do używania magii, wystarczyło zapłacić komu trzeba, by jeszcze przed świtem znaleźć właściwy adres.

A teraz siedział na krześle w małym pokoiku i obserwował śpiącą Lily. Zdał sobie sprawę, jak wielkim stał się paranoikiem przez ostatnie lata. Każde miejsce, w którym się zatrzymywał, zawsze obłożone było przynajmniej kilkoma ochronnymi zaklęciami, tak by nikt nie mógł się przedostać do środka bez jego wiedzy. Tymczasem tutaj nie było niczego. Mieszkanie Albusa nie zostało nawet ukryte przed wzrokiem mugoli. To jeszcze bardziej uzmysłowiło mu, w jak różnych światach obecnie żyli. Oni zwyczajnie nie musieli się chronić, nie mieli przed kim.

Wykorzystując wolną chwilę, rozejrzał się po pokoju, który musiał być chyba pokojem gościnnym, bo nie zawierał praktycznie żadnych rzeczy wyglądających na własność Lily. Nawet piżama, w której spała, z pewnością należała do Albusa. Uśmiechnął się przelotnie, zdając sobie sprawę, że przybył tu, by porozmawiać z Gryfonem, tymczasem teraz w ciszy obserwował jego śpiącą siostrę. W innych okolicznościach można by oskarżyć go o nader perwersyjne zamiary.

Uśmiech jednak szybko spełzł mu z twarzy, kiedy dziewczyna przekręciła się w łóżku i otworzyła oczy, wlepiając w niego zaspane spojrzenie. Przez krótką chwilę jego obecność jakby nie docierała do jej świadomości, a potem nagle zerwała się do pozycji siedzącej.

– Scorpio?! – zapytała przez ściśnięte gardło.

– Chciałaś pogadać – rzucił, jednocześnie wstając z krzesła.

Lily przez dłuższy moment patrzyła się na niego, jakby nie wierząc, że rzeczywiście go widzi. W końcu jednak jej twarz stężała i odrzuciwszy kołdrę, stanęła bosymi nogami na podłodze. W trzech krokach pokonała dzielącą ich odległość i zatrzymała się tuż przed nim, mierząc go dziwnym spojrzeniem. Nie było w nim złości, a mimo to Scorpius był przekonany, że za moment dostanie w pysk. Z pewnością sobie na to zasłużył. Kiedy jednak Lily uniosła dłonie, nie zamachnęła się do ciosu, zamiast tego ujęła jego twarz i wpatrywała się w nią badawczo, sprawdzając, czy to rzeczywiście on.

– Sześć lat – wyszeptała z wahaniem. – Przez sześć lat, każdego dnia obawiałam się, że usłyszę o twojej śmierci.

Nie uderzyła go, ale te słowa zabolały bardziej niż najsilniejszy nawet cios.

Co miał jej odpowiedzieć? Czy nie powinna bardziej wierzyć w jego umiejętności? Wcale nie tak łatwo jest go zabić, przekonał się o tym wielokrotnie. Jednak ona nie mogła o tym wiedzieć. Dla niej wciąż był pyskatym uczniem Slytherinu, który łatwo pakował się w tarapaty. W sumie sporo prawdy byłoby w stwierdzeniu, że tamten Scorpio rzeczywiście nie żyje. Osobiście pogrzebał go sześć lat temu. Nie był jednak aż tak okrutny, żeby jej o tym mówić. Nie teraz, kiedy patrzyła na niego w taki sposób, z taką nadzieją.

Ostatecznie więc odwrócił wzrok i delikatnie chwycił jej nadgarstki, by oderwać dłonie dziewczyny od swojej twarzy. Jej dotyk palił go do kości.

– Przepraszam, nie miałem wyboru.

Lily zmarszczyła brwi w nagłym przypływie gniewu.

– Oczywiście, że miałeś. Uciekając, tylko utwierdziłeś wszystkich w przekonaniu, że jesteś winny.

Zaśmiał się sztucznie, odsuwając się krok do tyłu, tak by móc wesprzeć się na stojącym pod ścianą biurku. Ręce skrzyżował na piersi, powtarzając sobie, że to gest wyrażający pewność siebie, a nie wyraz defensywnej postawy.

– Chyba czegoś nie rozumiesz, Lily – stwierdził, wykrzywiając usta w nieprzyjemnym uśmiechu. – Ja jestem winny.

– Przecież to był wypadek. Aurorzy ustalili, że tamta dziewczyna została trafiona zaklęciem wystrzelonym z jej własnej różdżki. Zaklęciem, które sama rzuciła. Nie powinieneś…

– Byłem tam. To z mojego powodu została zwabiona do wieży i za sprawą mojej magii straciła życie. Nawet jeśli nie było to moją intencją, wina niezaprzeczalnie leży po mojej stronie. Niewiele więcej ma znaczenie.

– Ależ oczywiście, że ma znaczenie! – krzyknęła Lily, ponownie zmniejszając dzielący ich dystans.

Scorpius musiał przyznać, że wyrosła na prawdziwą Gryfonkę. Niemal zupełnie zniknęła przestraszona dziewczynka, którą pamiętał z Hogwartu. Przed nim stała młoda, odważna kobieta, która nie bała się mówić otwarcie, co myśli.

– Od dawna nie jesteś już poszukiwany jako oskarżony o morderstwo – kontynuowała. – Teraz szukają cię jako osoby zaginionej.

– Wiem.

To jedno słowo zbiło ją nieco z tropu.

– Wiesz o tym?

Prychnął, mierząc ją krytycznym spojrzeniem.

– Od dawna. W sumie od dnia, gdy w jednej z niemieckich gazet, wśród ogłoszeń znalazłem informację o tym.

Lily przez chwilę milczała, jakby przyswajając tę wiedzę.

– To dlaczego nie wróciłeś? – zapytała w końcu, a w jej głosie wyraźnie dało się usłyszeć potężny wyrzut.

Miał już stanowczo dość tego jak na niego patrzyła i jak blisko niego stała, w swej gryfońskiej doskonałości. Taka szczera, uczciwa i pełna przekonania w słuszność swoich sądów.

Czując narastającą irytację, przeczesał włosy dłonią i odsunął się od biurka. Podszedł do okna i przez dwie sekundy lustrował wzrokiem pustą ulicę, wiedziony zdobytymi nawykami.

– Z tego samego powodu, z jakiego uciekłem. Bo nie wierzyłem w waszą sprawiedliwość. Chyba zapomniałaś o najistotniejszej kwestii w całej tej sprawie. Ja nie jestem Gryfonem. Może gdybym nim był, to miałbym szansę na uczciwy proces i późniejsze uniewinnienie. Ale bądźmy szczerzy. Zanim ktokolwiek zbadałby całą sprawę, zanim bym miał szansę chociaż cokolwiek wytłumaczyć. Skończyłbym na dnie Azkabanu. Ile czasu zajęło aurorom wycofanie aktu oskarżenia? Kiedy z mordercy stałem się zaginionym? Osiem miesięcy, Lily. Osiem pierdolonych miesięcy, które przesiedziałbym w więzieniu. Ile zostałoby z czternastoletniego chłopaka po takim czasie?!

Dopiero gdy wziął oddech, zdał sobie sprawę, że uniósł głos, choć obiecywał sobie że zachowa spokój.

Liczył na jakiś efekt, może dziewczyna się cofnie albo przynajmniej przestraszy. Tymczasem ona wciąż stała w miejscu i nadal patrzyła na niego badawczo.

– Miałem dość tego bagna – rzucił cierpko, kiedy zapanował nad emocjami. W ogóle nie powinien pozwolić im wypłynąć. One, bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, były jego słabością. – Dość szamotania się z siłami, na które nie mam wpływu. Skoro nie mogłem zmienić tego, jak postrzegło mnie otoczenie, postanowiłem zmienić otoczenie.

– Jesteś niesprawiedliwy. Nie wszyscy uważali cię za drania.

– To też bez znaczenia. Wy również byliście tylko dziećmi, których nikt nie zamierzał słuchać.

– McGonagall by posłuchali.

– McGonagall nie żyje i już nigdy nie dowiemy się, czy uważałaby za słuszne wstawić się za mną.

– Byłoby jej przykro, gdyby usłyszała te słowa.

Osoba dyrektorki była ostatnią, o której chciał teraz rozmawiać. Wizyta w jej gabinecie wystarczająco wyszczerbiła mur, jaki wybudował wokół tego aspektu swojej przeszłości.

– Chciałaś znać powody. Oto one. Możesz je zaakceptować lub nie, decyzja należy do ciebie.

Powinien teraz wrócić do hotelu. Przedłużanie tej rozmowy nikogo nie uszczęśliwi.

– Nigdy! – warknęła niespodziewanie Lily, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. – Nigdy w to nie uwierzę! Zbyt dobrze pamiętam, jak bardzo się wtedy starałeś. Jaki byłeś szczęśliwy, z nami, z McGonagall. Jeśli uważasz, że wtedy tkwiłeś w bagnie, to gdzie jesteś teraz?! Naprawdę próbujesz mnie przekonać, że teraz jesteś szczęśliwszy?

Scorpius już miał na końcu języka odpowiednią ripostę, która skutecznie zamknęłaby usta dziewczynie, kiedy tuż za drzwiami usłyszał czyjeś kroki.

– Wszystko w porządku, Lily? Wydawało mi się, że z kimś roz… – Albus otworzył drzwi, a głos ugrzązł mu w gardle, kiedy zobaczył stojącego przy oknie Scorpiusa.

Ślizgon zdał sobie sprawę, że minęła dopiero pierwsza runda. Widząc wzrok Gryfona, nie miał cienia wątpliwości, że kolejna będzie dużo trudniejsza.

 

* * *

 

_Sześć lat temu… Londyn…_

 

Harry Potter siedział w pustym salonie swojego domu i z niewielkim zainteresowaniem przeglądał poranne wydanie Proroka. Przez ostatnie lata ten szmatławiec nieco poprawił swoją jakość, jednak wciąż zbyt wiele plotek i niedomówień ukazywało się na jego łamach, by nazwać go w pełni rzetelną gazetą.

Nie mniej jedząc śniadanie i popijając czarną kawę, nie miał nic lepszego dla zabicia czasu, zwłaszcza, że Ginny wyszła już do pracy i w domu panowała nieznośna wręcz cisza. W dni takie jak ten, kiedy obowiązki nie zrywały go bladym świtem na nogi, naprawdę żałował, że wszystkie ich dzieci pojechały już do Hogwartu. Jeszcze dobrze pamiętał, jak wibrujący w uszach śmiech Lily potrafił zburzyć każdą ciszę.

Nagle jednak ten spokojny poranek został zakłócony dźwiękiem dzwonka u drzwi. Spodziewając się listonosza lub jakiegoś domokrążcy, bez wahania wstał od stołu i poszedł otworzyć. Jakież było jego zdziwienie, kiedy na progu swego domu zobaczył ostatnią osobę, którą spodziewałby się tutaj ujrzeć. Tuż przed nim stał Draco Malfoy.

– Potter – odezwał się Ślizgon, przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

W jednej chwili Harry powrócił myślami do dramatycznego listu, jaki przeszło tydzień temu otrzymał od Jamesa. Opisywał on tragiczne w skutkach wydarzenia w Hogwarcie, a także to, jak ciężko przeżyło je jego młodsze rodzeństwo.

Oczywiście Harry pytał kilkakrotnie swoich kolegów po fachu o przebieg ich śledztwa, ale sam postanowił się do niego nie mieszać, właśnie z uwagi na osobę ojca Scorpiusa. Założył, najwyraźniej niezgodnie z prawdą, że ten nie będzie sobie życzył, by Potter mieszał się w sprawę jego rodziny. Jednak jego obecność tutaj świadczyła o czymś zgoła innym.

Przez chwilę milczał, uważnie przyglądając się mężczyźnie stojącemu na zewnątrz. Od zakończenia szkoły widział go zaledwie kilka razy, przy czym ostatni miał miejsce w czasie świąt Wielkiejnocy. Jednak w porównaniu do tamtego dnia dziś Draco przypominał wrak człowieka. Z podkrążonymi oczami i kilkudniowym zarostem wyglądał na kogoś, kto dawno porządnie nie spał. Ciemny garnitur wisiał na nim niczym ubranie po starszym bracie, a wyraz twarzy, choć zacięty, mimo wszystko świadczył o rosnącej desperacji.

A jednak Harry nie był zdziwiony. Zapewne on wyglądałby tak samo, gdyby przez tyle dni nie miał żadnych wieści na temat któregoś ze swoich dzieci. Dlatego jedynie skinął głową i otworzył szerzej drzwi, wpuszczając Ślizgona do środka.

– Napijesz się czegoś? Kawy, herbaty, a może czegoś mocniejszego? – zapytał, kiedy weszli do salonu, a potem pokręcił głową i nie czekając nawet na odpowiedź, wyciągnął z barku butelkę Ognistej Whisky, po czym rozlał ją do dwóch szklanek.

Malfoy usiadł przy stole i bez wahania przyjął oferowanego drinka.

– Dzięki – mruknął i jednym haustem wypił zawartość szklanki.

– Nie prowadzę sprawy Scorpiusa – stwierdził Harry, siadając po przeciwnej stronie.

– Wiem. Ale jak się domyślasz wśród moich znajomych nie ma zbyt wielu aurorów – wypowiadając te słowa, Ślizgon nie patrzył na niego, ale gdzieś w bok, jakby formułowanie tych zdań przychodziło mu z trudem. Najwyraźniej dla syna gotowy był przełknąć zarówno dumę, jak i wszystkie uprzedzenia. – Ja wyczerpałem swoje możliwości. Nie mam już wpływów, dzięki którym mógłbym coś zdziałać, a ci nieliczni, którzy wciąż utrzymują ze mną kontakt, raczej również ich nie mają. Dlatego przychodzę do ciebie. Jeśli ty zaangażowałbyś się w tę sprawę, to przynajmniej nie potraktowaliby jej całkiem nierzetelnie. Wiem, że masz pełne prawo odesłać mnie precz, dlatego nie proszę cię o to z uwagi na mnie, ale na mojego syna. To jeszcze dziecko, które wpakowało się w straszne kłopoty i teraz…

– Zrobię co w mojej mocy – przerwał mu Harry, nawet przez moment nie zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią.

Po raz pierwszy Malfoy spojrzał bezpośrednio na niego, a zdumienie mieszało się na jego twarzy z ulgą. Ostatecznie po prostu skinął głową.

– Będę twoim dłużnikiem.

Harry również odpowiedział gestem głowy, po czym powtórnie napełnił ich szklanki. Draco wyglądał na kogoś, kto stanowczo potrzebuje nieco znieczulenia.

 


	19. XIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witajcie kochani w kolejnym rozdziale.  
> Serdecznie dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, tak pozytywne, jak i negatywne (postaram się nie wyprodukować ze Scorpiusa Mary Sue ;) ). Motywują mnie do pracy, by to opowiadanie było jeszcze lepsze i ciekawsze.  
> Gorące podziękowania wędrują także do moich wspaniałych bet: błotniaka stawowego i Glamarye. 
> 
> Ostrzeżenie: poniższy rozdział zawiera nieco drastycznych scen przemocy.

XIX

 

– Scorpius – to nie było pytanie, raczej stwierdzenie oczywistego faktu.

Albus wszedł do pokoju, zostawiając za sobą otwarte drzwi, i podszedł na tyle blisko, że zrównał się z siostrą. Nadal był niższy od Scorpiusa, a do tego fakt, że Ślizgon miał na sobie skórzaną kurtkę, a on tylko piżamę, jeszcze potęgował wrażenie, że jest mniejszy i słabszy. Paradoksalnie jednak to właśnie Scorpio miał uczucie, że został osaczony. Przed nim stała dwójka rodzeństwa, których, co by tu ukrywać, nie był w stanie skrzywdzić, choć oni mogli z łatwością zaszkodzić jemu, nawet jeśli nie było to ich intencją.

– Nie sądziłem, że postanowisz tutaj przyjść – rzucił Albus, kiedy cisza się przedłużała.

– Właśnie wychodzę.

Gryfon zmierzył go takim spojrzeniem, jakby mentalnie dostał w twarz.

– Nie z twojego powodu – dodał Scorpio. – Po prostu powiedziałem już wszystko, co było do powiedzenia.

– Jasne, bo uwierzę, że mam takie świetne wyczucie chwili. Przyznaj lepiej, że po prostu nie chcesz ze mną gadać. Nawet z Jamesem zamieniłeś więcej słów niż ze mną.

Jak on nie cierpiał domyślności Albusa. Pewnie, że nie chciał z nim rozmawiać, bo niby o czym? O tym, jak bardzo Gryfon się co do niego pomylił, jak niepotrzebnie wierzył, że mogą być przyjaciółmi ponad wszelkimi podziałami. O tym, jak Scorpius przekonał się, iż jest w stanie wszystko definitywnie zawalić. Stanowczo żadną z tych myśli nie chciał się dzielić z nikim, ani z nimi, ani nawet ze sobą samym. Wszystkie te dziecięce, naiwne założenia pogrzebał lata temu.

– Myślę, że po prostu nie mamy o czym – odparł, a potem jego twarz wykrzywił złośliwy uśmiech. – Przecież widzę, jak mój powrót działa ci na nerwy. Więc może zrób nam obu uprzejmość i po prostu odpuść.

Z satysfakcją zauważył, jak Albus zaciska pięści. Z pewnością trafił w samo sedno. Widocznie Potter dalej był tym naiwnym, sentymentalnym głupkiem, który brał wszystko do siebie. Odda mu przysługę, jeśli raz na zawsze zniechęci go do interesowania się losem Scorpiusa.

– A ty odpuściłeś? – padło nieoczekiwane pytanie.

Ślizgon wzruszył ramionami.

– Dawno temu.

– To w takim razie co tutaj robisz?

Scorpio miał wrażenie, że Albus próbuje mu wzrokiem wywiercić dziurę w czole. Najwyraźniej oczekiwał jakiejś odpowiedzi od Ślizgona, bo nie powiedział niczego więcej. Stał i czekał, a cisza aż świdrowała w uszach.

Przez jedną irracjonalną chwilę Scorpius miał ochotę po prostu teleportować się z powrotem do hotelu, choć wiedział, że byłby to przejaw ostatecznego tchórzostwa. Zaskakujące, przez ostatnie lata wielokrotnie stawał przeciwko różnego rodzaju niebezpieczeństwom i nigdy się nie wycofywał. Tymczasem ta dwójka przyprawiała go o dreszcze, zapewne dlatego, że tak namacalnie powiązani byli z tym, co stanowiło jego słabość. I właśnie to powodowało, że myślał o ucieczce.

– Im dłużej tu jestem, tym bardziej się nad tym zastanawiam – mruknął, odwracając wzrok. Czuł się mentalnie pokonany i choć jego słowa miały oznaczać coś innego, to ich ton tylko potwierdził jego porażkę. Był tutaj, bo wciąż pozostawał sentymentalnym, głupim dzieciakiem.

– To może zastanowisz się nad tym przy śniadaniu – zaproponował niespodziewanie Potter, a jego wyraz twarz wyraźnie złagodniał. Co gorsza drań w ogóle nie czekał na odpowiedź, a jedynie spojrzał przelotnie na siostrę i wyszedł z pokoju.

A to niby Ślizgoni są mistrzami manipulacji. Scorpius tylko pokręcił głową, a kiedy spojrzał na Lily i zobaczył jej promienny uśmiech, wiedział, że dalszy opór jest bezcelowy. Mógł, powinien wręcz, odwrócić się na pięcie i wrócić do swoich towarzyszy. Podskórnie czuł, że przedłużanie tego idiotycznego pojednania przysporzy wszystkim tylko bólu i rozczarowania, ale jakaś jego część wyraźnie się na to nie godziła i ciągnęła go z całych sił w stronę Gryfonów. Na przekór wszelkiej logice i zdrowemu rozsądkowi.

Ostatecznie więc pozwolił poprowadzić się do niewielkiego salonu Albusa, gdzie w aneksie kuchennym łyżki i noże samoczynnie szykowały tosty i naleśniki. Tymczasem Potter stał do nich tyłem i wsypywał czubate łyżki kawy do trzech kubków.

Scorpius zdjął kurtkę i rzucił ją na sofę, a sam usiadł przy stole stojącym w pół drogi miedzy częścią kuchenną a wypoczynkową saloniku. Lily zniknęła na chwilę w łazience i wróciła ze spiętymi włosami oraz w jasnoszarym szlafroku zarzuconym na piżamę. Dziewczyna usiadła naprzeciwko niego i przez dłuższy moment wpatrywała się w niego czujnie, choć była to czujność powodowana zainteresowaniem, a nie tak jak wcześniej niepokojem.

W salonie panowała cisza, zakłócana tylko przez szczęk naczyń i bulgotanie wody w czajniku, ale po prawdzie Scorpiusowi ona nie przeszkadzała. Co więcej, nie wiedział nawet, czym miałby ją przerwać. Zdania w stylu „dobrze wyglądacie” wydawały się co najmniej nie na miejscu. Wolał milczeć niż bredzić o pogodzie.

– Gdzie byłeś? – zapytała w końcu Lily.

– W wielu miejscach. Nigdzie nie siedziałem dłużej niż kilka miesięcy.

– To musiałeś zwiedzić spory kawałek Europy.

– Można tak powiedzieć – mruknął, a widząc wyczekujące spojrzenie Gryfonki, wywrócił oczami i dodał – Holandia, Niemcy, Węgry, Rumunia, Finlandia i Norwegia, a ostatnio Katalonia i południowa Francja.

Dobrze wiedział, że ta wiedza i tak niczego im nie da. Kiedy odejdzie, równie dobrze może zawędrować w zupełnie inne miejsca. Heidi zawsze marzyła, by wybrać się do Ameryki Południowej. Tam z pewnością przeszłość nie byłaby tak natrętna jak tutaj.

Widział, że Lily ma na końcu języka pytanie i już domyślał się jakie.

– Nie pytaj, czym się tam zajmowałem, nie spodobałaby ci się odpowiedź.

Dziewczyna zmieszała się tylko przez chwilę, a potem po prostu skinęła głową.

– Widziałem, że nauczyłeś się korzystać z run – zamiast tego odezwał się Albus. Gryfon uparcie nie patrzył w jego stronę, choć robienie kawy z pewnością nie wymagało, aż tyle zaangażowania. Póki co Scorpius nie potrafił rozgryźć zachowania Pottera. Z jednej strony ewidentnie próbował nawiązać z nim ponownie kontakt, a z drugiej był dziwnie wycofany i bardziej cichy niż Ślizgon zapamiętał z przeszłości. Swego czasu dogadywali się całkiem nieźle i nawet wzajemne uprzedzenia im w tym nie przeszkadzały, teraz jednak najwyraźniej nic z tego nie pozostało.

– Przydają się jako dobry wzmacniacz niektórych zaklęć, choć same w sobie są zbyt pracochłonne, by stosować je powszechnie. W walce byłbym już dawno martwy, nim wyrysowałbym pierwszą z nich.

Gryfon skinął głową, nawet nie pytając, skąd Scorpius ma podobne doświadczenia. I całe szczęście.

Czując, że atmosfera dziwnie się zagęszcza, Ślizgon wstał z krzesła i rozejrzał się po salonie, aż jego wzrok padł na półkę z książkami i wiszące pod nimi zdjęcia oprawione w cienkie ramki. Zdjęcia Potterów i Weasleyów z różnych rodzinnych okazji. Podszedł bliżej i przez chwilę przyglądał się im w milczeniu.

– Jak się miewa Ted? – zapytał w końcu.

– Dobrze, pracuje jako uzdrowiciel w Świętym Mungu – odparł Albus, przenosząc kubki z parującą kawą na stół. Po chwili tuż obok nich pojawiły się talerze ze śniadaniem. – Z tego, co wiem, zrobił specjalizację w zakresie leczenia urazów psychicznych o magicznym podłożu.

W innym życiu, w tej przeszłości, która umarła, Scorpius miałby już kilka zdań, które odpowiednio podsumowałyby wybór jego kuzyna. Ale teraz jakoś nie był w nastroju na głupie żarty. Nieprzyjemny ciężar przyciskał mu płuca, a czarne myśli z każdą chwilą przybierały na sile.

– Wiesz, że to niczego nie zmienia, prawda? – rzucił teoretycznie bez związku.

Wreszcie sprawił, że Albus spojrzał w jego stronę.

– Wręcz przeciwnie. Jesteś tutaj, żyjesz, to wszystko zmienia.

– Nie bądź naiwny, Potter. Naprawdę sądzisz, że tak łatwo dałbym się zabić? Wiesz czemu wróciłem i wiesz, że nie zamierzam zostać ani minuty dłużej niż to konieczne.

– A ty przestań być tak cholernie uparty! – warknął Gryfon. – Naprawdę sądzisz, że nikogo tutaj nie interesuje twój los?!

A więc o to chodziło. W jednej chwili poczuł, jak zalewa go gniew.

– Wybacz, że ratując skórę, nie wziąłem pod uwagę twojej delikatnej psychiki – żachnął się, mierząc Albusa wzrokiem.

Ten w odpowiedzi zaśmiał się sztucznie.

– Jesteś zabawny, w odróżnieniu od ciebie ja nie uważam, że świat kręci się wokół mojej osoby. Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak wiele osób skrzywdziłeś swoim idiotycznym zachowaniem. Twoja rodzina, twoi przyjaciele, McGonagall…

– Zamknij się! Co niby według ciebie miałem zrobić, wyjść ze spuszczoną głową i powiedzieć, że mi przykro? Zlinczowaliby mnie. Przecież w Ministerstwie tylko czekali na to, by dopaść syna śmierciożercy…

– Mogłeś nam zaufać! Mogłeś mnie posłuchać i nie działać na własną rękę! Mogłeś uwierzyć, że dyrektorka znajdzie sprawców tamtej klątwy. Albo przynajmniej poczekać i zobaczyć, co osiągną aurorzy. Nie byłeś sam, a jednak jak zawsze zachowywałeś się, jakbyś tego nie dostrzegał. Jak możesz w ogóle zakładać, że McGonagall pozwoliłaby cię aresztować?! To idiotyczne!

– Bałem się! To chcesz usłyszeć?! – krzyknął Scorpius, stając tuż przed Albusem. – Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie jak cholernie się bałem! W tamtej chwili nie widziałem innego rozwiązania, tylko czarny scenariusz, jedyny, który wydawał się logiczny. A potem było już za późno.

– Mogłeś wrócić…

Scorpius zaklął siarczyście, tłumiąc irytację. Wziął głęboki wdech i jego spojrzenie stwardniało.

– Nie mogłem wrócić, nie mogłem nawet myśleć o powrocie, o wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, inaczej nie byłbym w stanie iść przed siebie. Nie wiesz, jak takie myśli potrafią paraliżować, do tego stopnia, że nie możesz oddychać. Miałem czternaście lat i krew na rękach. Nie mów mi, Potter, co powinienem zrobić, bo gówno wiesz.

Tymi słowami osiągnął tylko tyle, że Gryfon odwrócił wzrok i zamilkł. Nie czuł jednak z tego powodu satysfakcji, a wręcz przeciwnie, ciężar ściskający mu żebra jeszcze się wzmógł. Doskonale wiedział, że ich skrzywdził, ale nie chciał brać na siebie odpowiedzialności również za to. Jego sumienie i tak było już aż nazbyt obciążone.

– Odpuść, Albus – dodał w końcu, pojednawczym tonem. – Rozdrapywanie tego i tak nikomu już nie pomoże. Zrobiłem, co zrobiłem i teraz ponoszę konsekwencje swoich działań. Pogodziłem się z tym dawno temu, ty też powinieneś.

– Widziałem cię jak odjeżdżasz – powiedział cicho Gryfon, wciąż patrząc gdzieś w bok. – Bezradnie gapiłem się jak idiota na pociąg jadący do Belgii. Zabrakło mi kilku cholernych minut, żeby cię znaleźć i wybić ci z głowy tę głupotę.

Jakież to typowe dla Pottera. Powinien się domyśleć od razu. Przecież tak samo było, kiedy zastawił pułapkę na Krukonów i w Hogsmeade, gdy oberwał klątwą. Albus zawsze był pierwszy, żeby ruszyć z pomocą. Może nie grzeszył odwagą, ale ta cecha czyniła z niego Gryfona, bardziej niż cokolwiek innego.

– Jeśli cię to pocieszy, to wcale nie żałuję, że mnie nie złapałeś – odparł Scorpio i pozwolił, by cień uśmiechu wypłynął na jego twarz. – Przez ostatnie lata wiele się nauczyłem, może nawet więcej niż w Hogwarcie i widziałem rzeczy, o jakich wam się nie śniło. Domyślam się, jak czarne wizje rodzą się w waszych głowach, kiedy wyobrażacie sobie, co się ze mną działo przez ostatnie lata, ale zapewniam was, że nie jesteście w stanie zgadnąć nawet małej części prawdy.

– To może ją nam opowiesz? – wtrąciła się Lily, która z napięciem obserwowała ich rozmowę.

– Obawiam się, że jedno śniadanie, to stanowczo za mało czasu, by opowiedzieć wszystko.

Dopiero, gdy wypowiedział to zadanie, zdał sobie sprawę, że sam na siebie zastawił pułapkę. A następne słowa dziewczyny tylko to potwierdziły.

– Mamy jeszcze obiad i kolację – odparła i ponownie uśmiech wypłynął na jej twarz. Mała, przebiegła lwica.

 

Jedząc naleśniki z dżemem i popijając je czarną kawą, rozmowa zeszła na towarzyszy Scorpiusa, którzy, nie da się ukryć, byli dużą częścią tajemniczej przeszłości Ślizgona.

– Nazywają się Adelajda i Joshua Graf – mówił Scorpio. – Poznałem ich kilka lat temu, w dość powiedziałabym nieprzyjemnych okolicznościach. Heidi jest bardzo utalentowaną czarownicą, która jednak nigdy nie uczęszczała do szkoły, więc jej magia jest czymś zupełnie innym niż my znamy. Wiele formuł i zaklęć wymyśliła sama, części nauczyła się dopiero ode mnie. Jej brat tymczasem tylko sporadycznie korzysta z magii, jego domeną są eliksiry.

– Jest charłakiem?

– Niezupełnie. To dość specyficzny przypadek, ma dużo magicznej mocy, ale niezbyt potrafi ją wykorzystywać. Jak mówiłem, ich nigdy nikt porządnie nie uczył magii, zwłaszcza w wieku, kiedy kształtują się podstawowe umiejętności. Nie zrozumcie mnie jednak opacznie. Oni nie są słabi, co więcej, nie mają moich skrupułów względem was. Jeśli poczują się zagrożeni, zabiją was bez cienia wahania.

Ostatnie słowa wyraźnie zrobiły wrażenie na Potterach, bo przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyli na niego niedowierzająco.

– To dlaczego się z nimi zadajesz?

Scorpius wzruszył ramionami.

– Mam swoje powody. Poza tym wielokrotnie udowodnili mi, że mogę na nich polegać. Nawet teraz, mimo, że Josh był przeciwny wyprawie na Wyspy, ostatecznie podążył za mną.

Scorpius nagle poczuł charakterystyczne pieczenie na przedramieniu, tak jakby jego towarzysze zostali zwabieni myślami. Nie zważając na pytające spojrzenia Lily i Albusa, podwinął rękaw i przejechał różdżką po skórze.

„Gdzie jesteś?” – pojawił się napis na wewnętrznej stronie ręki.

„U Potterów.” – odpisał różdżką na skórze.

– Ciekawe. To jakiś rodzaj magii runicznej, prawda? – zapytał Albus, nachylając się w jego stronę.

Scorpio skinął głową.

– To bezpieczniejszy sposób komunikowania się niż sowy czy sieć Fiuu. Najwyraźniej Heidi wstała i zauważyła, że zniknąłem.

– Czyli nadal masz zwyczaj znikania bez słowa – zaśmiała się Lily.

– Nie planowałem zostać tak długo – powiedziawszy to, wstał i wziął kurtkę z sofy. – Dam wam znać, kiedy już będę wiedział, kto zabił McGonagall, choć pewnie przeczytacie o tym w Proroku.

– Chyba żartujesz?! – Lily również podniosła się z krzesła. – Nie ma mowy, żebyś nas w ten sposób spławił. Śmierć McGonagall jest tak samo naszą sprawą jak twoją.

Ślizgon wywrócił oczami.

– Posłuchaj, wiem, że aż się palicie do działania, ale pomijając wszystko inne, to może być niebezpieczne.

Widząc minę Lily i to, jak chwyciła się po boki, wiedział, że nie zdoła jej przekonać.

– Naprawdę próbujesz dwójce Gryfonów wmówić, że powinni unikać niebezpieczeństw? To wbrew naszej naturze.

Chyba rzeczywiście zapomniał, jak potrafią być irytująco uparci.

– W porządku, dam wam znać jak czegoś się dowiem. Może być?

– Lepiej.

– Tylko nie wszczynajcie alarmu, jak nie nastąpi to w przeciągu najbliższych dni. Takie rzeczy potrafią trwać. Nie szukajcie mnie też sami. Hotel, w którym się zatrzymaliśmy, jeszcze dziś opuścimy.

Wyciągnął różdżkę, by rzucić czar teleportacji.

– Szukacie kryjówki? – odezwał się Albus, z tym charakterystycznym, zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy. – Jeśli potrzebujecie bezpiecznego miejsca w Londynie, to znam jedno.

Scorpius spojrzał na Gryfona pytająco.

– To miejsce obłożone bardzo potężną magią ochronną – kontynuował Potter – do którego wstęp obecnie mają jedynie członkowie naszej rodziny. Jeśli nie chcecie, by zlokalizowali was aurorzy, to gwarantuję, że tam nie będą was szukać. Myślę, że trudno o bezpieczniejsze miejsce w Anglii.

– A skąd ty znasz takie miejsce?

Chyba po raz pierwszy Albus szczerze się uśmiechnął.

– Bo to dom Jamesa. I nikt nie przekroczy jego progu bez zgody właściciela.

Scorpius przez moment bił się z myślami. Doskonale wiedział, że Potterowie próbują być przebiegli i w ten sposób, chcą mieć go na oku, ale z drugiej strony perspektywa względnie bezpiecznej przystani była nader kusząca. Rzadko kiedy mogli pozwolić sobie na podobny luksus.

– Niech będzie – rzucił w końcu. – Gdzie jest ta twoja niezwodna kryjówka?

Albus spojrzał przelotnie na siostrę, która również uśmiechała się lekko, po czym odpowiedzieli niemal równocześnie.

– Grimmauld Place 12.

 

* * *

 

_Cztery lata temu… Rumunia…_

 

– Zbieraj się, Młody – rzucił mężczyzna, szturchając Scorpiusa w ramię. – Znaleźli wejście.

Ślizgon pośpiesznie zwinął koc służący mu za posłanie i schował niedokończony prowiant do torby, którą przewiesił przez głowę. Z pomocą różdżki pogasił wszystkie lampy, które swoim mdłym blaskiem oświetlały wnętrze namiotu. Poprawił paski ściągające płaszcz, przesznurował buty i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Niemal natychmiast uderzył w niego zimny, górski wiatr szarpiący konarami okolicznych drzew i niosący z sobą tumany sypkiego śniegu. Wśród bladego świtu i śnieżnej zawiei trudno było rozeznać się w okolicy i Scorpius szczerze wątpił, żeby to był odpowiedni moment na urządzanie łowów. Ale niestety właśnie taka pogoda najbardziej sprzyjała lokalizowaniu barier, na których zatrzymywały się wirujące w powietrzu płatki śniegu.

Rozejrzał się, przyzwyczajając wzrok do panującego wciąż mroku i po chwili dostrzegł kilka światełek błyszczących w oddali. Ruszył w tamtym kierunku, gdzie czekali jego obecni kompani. Osiemnastu mężczyzn, każdy ubrany w gruby, skórzany płaszcz i kaptur chroniący choć odrobinę przed podłą pogodą.

– Pół kilometra stąd na zachód Trell znalazł miejsce idealne na zrobienie wyłomu – tłumaczył szef grupy. – Gdy już będziemy w środku, szukamy przede wszystkim strzygi. Jej sługi będą nam pewnie wchodzić w drogę, ale nie traćcie energii na walkę z nimi. Kiedy demon zginie, ich moc osłabnie i wtedy łatwiej będzie ich wykończyć.

– A co z jego przybocznymi? Okoliczni mówili, że są równie bezlitośni jak ich pan – zapytał ktoś z grupy.

– Nagroda jest za głowę strzygi, reszta stworów mnie nie interesuje.

Pomruk aprobaty przeszedł przez grupę, po czym wszyscy kolejno ruszyli górską ścieżką, wśród nocy i zamieci, do wąskiej, choć głębokiej przełęczy, gdzie zapora postawiona przez wampira była na tyle słaba, że można było ją naruszyć.

 

– _Incendio!_ – zawołał Scorpius, spalając na popiół jednego z przeklętych kruków, których całe stado zaatakowało ich niedługo po przekroczeniu bariery.

Kilka kolejnych upiekł wzmocnionym zaklęciem _Solem_ , które doskonale sprawdzało się w walce z różnymi nocnymi upiorami.

– _Homenum Revelio –_ powiedział, kiedy wszystkie ptaki padły i po chwili zawyrokował. – Nikogo w okolicy. 

– Ponoć przed nami jest jakaś wioska – wtrącił ktoś z grupy. – Ale raczej nie spotkamy tam mieszkańców.

– Prędzej ghule – rzucił szef. – Różdżki w pogotowiu i nie traćcie czujności. Młody, idziesz z przodu, będziesz ostrzegał, jeśli ktoś się zbliży.

W chwilach takich jak ta, Scorpius naprawdę żałował, że przyznał się, iż potrafi rzucać to zaklęcie. Automatycznie zawsze lądował na pierwszej linii frontu. Zwłaszcza, kiedy okazało się, że wskazuje ono nie tylko ludzi, ale także wszystkie inne istoty, o zbliżonej do człowieka charakterystyce.

Teraz jednak nie było czasu na dyskutowanie tej strategii. Ich efekt zaskoczenia i tak już przepadł, kiedy dostrzegły ich kruki, teraz pozostało jak najszybciej dokończyć dzieła. Świt im sprzyjał, tak samo jak ujemna temperatura, która powodowała, że krwiopijcy byli bardziej niemrawi. Zresztą szef był ekspertem w eksterminacji tych istot i, choć czasami jego metody pozostawiały wiele do życzenia, to tylko dzięki niemu, grupa od kilku miesięcy nie straciła żadnego członka.

 

Ghule zaatakowały, nim jeszcze zdążyli przekroczyć granice osady. Jak tylko wyszli z lasu, zaczęły między nimi lądować kolejne pokraczne, powykrzywiane i przeraźliwie wychudzone istoty. Prawdziwe żywe trupy, które skakały na nich ze znajdujących się powyżej skalnych półek.

Zaklęcia przecinały powietrze, uderzając w poczwary, które rozsypywały się w proch. Gdzieś z tyłu Scorpius usłyszał przerażony krzyk jednego z mężczyzn, ale nawet się nie odwrócił. Nie było szans, by ktokolwiek w tym chaosie zdołał mu pomóc.

Pozbywszy się trzech maszkar ze swojej drogi, Scorpius pobiegł w stronę, gdzie miał najsilniejszy impuls _Revelio._ Tuż za nim przedzierało się przez śnieg przynajmniej sześciu z jego grupy, tych, którzy byli najbardziej zdecydowani by dorwać strzygę.

Wbiegli między zabudowania i dosłownie w tej samej chwili Scorpio dostrzegł błysk zaklęcia. Potężna fala uderzeniowa zmiotła ich wszystkich i rozrzuciła między budynkami. Ślizgon z impetem uderzył o drewnianą ścianę i poczuł, że całe powietrze zostało wypchnięte z jego płuc. Przez niemal minutę walczył, by odzyskać oddech i ostrość widzenia. A kiedy wreszcie świat przestał wirować, zobaczył kobietę, która z wyciągniętą różdżką zbliżała się do leżącego na ziemi szefa grupy.

– Wielki błąd, staruchu – rzuciła opryskliwie, po czym chwyciła mężczyznę za włosy i pociągnęła do góry, tak by musiał na nią spojrzeć. – Nie trzeba było tutaj przychodzić. Mój pan zrobi sobie z was ucztę.

– _Solace maxima!_ – krzyknął niespodziewanie mężczyzna, a z jego różdżki błysnęło oślepiające światło.

Kobieta odskoczyła, zasłaniając porażone oczy. O dziwo jednak na jej skórze nie było poparzeń, jakie zwykle pojawiają się u przeklętych pomiotów w starciu z tym zaklęciem.

– _Confringo! –_ zawołał ktoś z grupy.

– _Drętwota!_ – dorzucił od siebie Scorpius, kiedy jak inni zrozumiał, że nie mają do czynienia z upiorem, ale zwykłym śmiertelnikiem.

Zaklęcia jednak rozbiły się o niewidzialną ścianę, która uformowała się wokół kobiety.

Dopiero wtedy Scorpio zobaczył drugą postać, stojącego nieco z tyłu mężczyznę. Jego różdżka, aż iskrzyła od siły ostatniego zaklęcia. A potem, mimo że nie powiedział ani słowa, to wystrzeliły z niej płomienie i uderzyły w przeciwników.

Kilku postawiło tarcze, ale te kruszyły się pod siłą tego zaklęcia, które raniło do kości. Inni uskakiwali na boki. Scorpius schował się za stojącym na uboczu wozem i z oddali obserwował walkę. Czuł potrzebę działania, ale nie miał pojęcia, jak miałby walczyć z czymś takim. Żadne z jego zaklęć nie wydawało się odpowiednio potężne.

– Gdzie jest strzyga? – usłyszał tuż za sobą, a kiedy odwrócił nieznacznie głowę, kątem oka dostrzegł dwójkę ze swoich towarzyszy.

Skupił się na sygnałach wydawanych przez _Revelio_ , choć nie było to łatwe, gdyż walcząca przed nim grupa, wszystko skutecznie zagłuszała.

– Jest pod ziemią – rzucił w końcu, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, dlaczego nie potrafił zlokalizować ich głównego celu.

Kiedy to powiedział, obaj mężczyźni wybiegli zza wozu i wpadli do domu, który im wskazał. Był on najbliżej źródła, więc jeśli gdzieś miało być wejście, to właśnie tam. Nie miał jednak czasu, żeby dłużej się nad tym zastanawiać, bo naraz wóz przed nim dosłownie eksplodował, rozpadając się na tysiące kawałków. Niemal odruchowo postawił wokół siebie tarczę, która ochroniła go przed odłamkami.

Kiedy powietrze oczyściło się na tyle, żeby mógł dostrzec cokolwiek przed sobą, zobaczył, że łowcy zdołali osaczyć sługę wampira, który obficie krwawił z lewego ramienia. Skoro można było go fizycznie zranić, to podobnie jak kobieta był zwykłym człowiekiem. Zresztą ją również łowcy dopadli i teraz pozbawiona różdżki szarpała się na ziemi, przyciskana ciężarem dwóch ciał.

Naraz okolicą wstrząsnęło coś na kształt potężnej implozji, od której zatrzęsła się ziemia pod ich stopami, a potem wycie wiatru przekrzyczał upiorny ryk, przyprawiający śmiertelników o ciarki. Cisza, jaka zapanowała moment później, wydawała się czymś zgoła nienaturalnym. Scorpius jednak domyślał się, co to znaczy – wampir został zgładzony.

 

– Teraz nie jesteś już taka harda, prawda, suko? – drwił mężczyzna, rechocząc przy tym złowieszczo.

Ostatnia obława zakończyła się pełnym sukcesem. Strzyga prześladująca te ziemie została zabita i w proch rozsypały się zastępy Ghuli, które strzegły jej leża. Niestety tym razem nie obyło się bez strat. Z ich dziewiętnastoosobowej grupy, czterech ludzi poniosło śmierć, a trzech innych wciąż leczyło obrażenia, głównie wlewając w siebie niezdrowe wręcz ilości eliksirów przeciwbólowych. Pech chciał, że jedną z ofiar był jedyny rzeczywiście wprawny uzdrowiciel w grupie i teraz nie było komu łatać poważnych ran, zwłaszcza tych zadanych przez przeklęte istoty. Stąd Scorpius szczerze wątpił, by ranni dożyli przybycia medyków z odległego stąd o niemal sto kilometrów miasta. Zwłaszcza, że poprawiali eliksiry jeszcze alkoholem, w nadziei poprawy. Ogólnie Ognista lała się teraz strumieniami i wszyscy jego towarzysze byli już mocno podchmieleni, opijając swoje wielkie zwycięstwo.

Sam Scorpio siedział na skrzyniach w kącie jednego z namiotów i dość beznamiętnie przyglądał się niesmacznemu przedstawieniu. Dwójka sług wampira, jako że byli ludźmi, została schwytana i miała zostać odeskortowana do miasta, gdzie czekał ich sąd i zapewne późniejsza kaźń. Tutaj, w kraju prześladowanym od lat przez plagę krwiopijców, nikt chyba nie był w większej nienawiści, niż ci, którzy oddawali im się na służbę. Stąd też teraz ci z łowców, którzy wciąż mogli ustać na nogach, używali sobie frustracji, złorzecząc i klnąc na dwójkę jeńców. Ci oboje stali skrępowani i przywiązani do słupów podtrzymujących namiot. Kobieta miała zasinione pół twarzy, od ciosu który ostatecznie ją ogłuszył, a mężczyzna, nadal krwawił, choć nikt najwyraźniej nie zamierzał się tym przejmować. Co więcej, jego ręce jeszcze mocniej zostały wygięte do tyłu, a usta zakneblowane jakąś brudną szmatą, by nie przeszkadzał im w zabawie. Tymczasem uwaga czterech mężczyzn w pełni pozostawała skupiona na kobiecie. Jej kurtka i bluzka były w strzępach, odsłaniając nagie ciało, a ona sama wyrywała się, pluła i próbowała gryźć, ku uciesze otaczających ją łowców.

– Zobaczymy czy będziesz taka zadziorna, kiedy już z tobą skończymy – zaśmiał się szef grupy. – Zapłacisz nam z nawiązką za tych, których zabiliście.

Scorpio przyglądał się temu z mieszaniną znużenia i obrzydzenia. Nie zamierzał brać udziału w podobnych rozrywkach, zwłaszcza, że od nadmiaru rzucania zaklęć, bolał go niemal każdy mięsień w ciele. Co więcej, kiedy teraz przyglądał się jeńcom, zauważył, że wcale nie byli tak dorośli, jak wydawało się na polu walki. Gdy mógł obejrzeć ich z bliska, zrozumiał, że nie są wiele starsi od niego, choć niewątpliwie dużo potężniejsi. Czarów, jakich używali, nie widział nigdy wcześniej. Zagadką pozostawało jedynie, czy to była ich wrodzona moc czy magicznie wzmocniona przez wampira. Jednocześnie zastanawiał się, jakie szaleństwo mogło skłonić tych ludzi, by powierzyli swój los demonowi.

– Ponoć dziwki wampirów są bardzo żywotne – kpił tymczasem łowca, któremu wtórowały śmiech towarzyszy. – Muszą takie być, żeby przeżyć zabawy ze strzygą. Lubiłaś, kiedy brał cię w tej swojej dębowej trumience? – mówiąc to, mężczyzna chwycił dziewczynę w pasie i wsunął dłonie w jej spodnie. Ta nawet się nie wzdrygnęła, a jedynie nabrała powietrza i splunęła mu w twarz śliną zmieszaną z krwią, bo jej usta pękły po którymś ciosie. 

Łowca zaśmiał się gardłowo, a potem niespodziewanie chwycił dziewczynę za szyję i ścisnął, aż pobielały mu knykcie.

– Dziś nas zabawisz, dziwko. A twój kochaś będzie się temu przyglądał.

Odruchowo Scorpius przeniósł spojrzenie na chłopaka, który przytwierdzony do sąsiedniego słupa bezradnie obserwował jak torturują jego towarzyszkę. Jego wzrok mógłby zabijać, choć on sam nawet nie drgnął. Po prostu patrzył na mężczyzn niczym rozjuszone do ostateczności, ogarnięte szaleństwem zwierzę. Tymczasem duszona kobieta, coraz spazmatycznej otwierała usta w nieudanych próbach złapania powietrza. Łowca puścił ją, dopiero gdy jej wargi zrobiły się niemal sine, a oczy zaszły mgłą. Zaczęła gwałtownie kaszleć i wymiotować, wstrząsana potężnym drżeniem, które targało jej ciałem. Dopiero wtedy jej towarzysz wydał z siebie stłumiony przez knebel krzyk i szarpnął się gwałtownie, a jednocześnie tak silnie, że jego ranne ramię chrupnęło nieprzyjemnie, odginając się pod nienaturalnym kątem.

Scorpius skrzywił się w duchu, a dźwięk przemieszczonych kości przyprawił go o mdłości. Jeszcze gorzej zrobiło mu się, kiedy usłyszał jak jeden z łowców, ten stojący najbliżej kobiety, zaczyna gmerać przy zapięciu spodni. To było stanowczo ponad jego wytrzymałość. Zeskoczył ze skrzyni, zarzucił kaptur i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Wolał marznąć na zewnątrz, niż spędzić tutaj choć minutę dłużej.

– Przeklęta suka! – zawył mężczyzna. – Odgryzła mi ucho! Zatłukę cię jak starego skrzata!

Scorpio zdał sobie sprawę, że na jego usta wypłynął uśmiech złośliwej satysfakcji. Może byli jego wrogami i poplecznikami strzygi, ale w obecnej sytuacji zaczynał kibicować kobiecie.

A potem powietrze przeciął dźwięk głuchego uderzenia i kobieta jęknęła, po silnym ciosie w brzuch. Po nim spadły następne, wyduszając z ofiary stłumione krzyki. Zapewne, gdyby mężczyzna znał klątwy w stylu _Cruciatusa,_ to i tego zakosztowałaby kobieta.

Scorpius po raz ostatni spojrzał na jej wykrzywioną bólem twarz i oszalały z nienawiści wzrok chłopaka stojącego obok, po czym odwrócił się. Nie myśląc zbyt wiele, chwycił jedną ze stojących na skrzyniach lamp oliwnych i cisnął nią prosto w zakuty łeb szefa łowców. Lampa trzasnęła, rozpryskując gorącą oliwę po głowie mężczyzny i twarzach jego kompanów.

Zdezorientowani łowcy nie wiedzieli, co się stało, a w tym czasie Scorpio wyciągnął różdżkę i podbiegł do słupa, gdzie przywiązany był chłopak. Ślizgon błyskawicznym czarem przeciął magiczne więzy.

– Są twoi – mruknął, czując mroczną satysfakcję.

Chłopak nawet na niego nie spojrzał, po prostu rzucił się do przodu, zupełnie nie zważając na własne obrażenia. O dziwo nie potrzebował też różdżki, bo magia uformowała się w jego zdrowej dłoni, na kształt krótkiego ostrza, którym zamachnął się na mężczyznę stojącego najbliżej kobiety. Czyste cięcie odłączyło jego rękę od reszty ciała, czemu zawtórował ryk bólu i przerażenia. Jednak chłopak i na to nie zwrócił uwagi. Nie czekając, zadał drugi cios, podrzynając łowcy gardło.

Pozostali najwyraźniej zaczęli rozumieć, że znaleźli się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie, ale nie zdążyli nawet wyciągnąć różdżek, kiedy przed chłopakiem zamigotało kilkanaście długich, świetlistych igieł, które wystrzeliły w ich kierunku, trafiając w gardła, oczy i piersi.

Chłopak zawył z bólu i osunął się na ziemię, wstrząsany drgawkami. Tymczasem Scorpius podszedł do drugiego słupa i uwolnił kobietę. Ta, mimo ran, nie przewróciła się, a jedynie odskoczyła na bezpieczną odległość i sięgnęła po różdżkę, która wystawała z kieszeni najbliższego trupa. Wokół coraz więcej przedmiotów zajmowało się ogniem od rozlanej oliwy, a jej towarzysz leżał na ziemi w czymś przypominającym atak padaczki. Jednak ona nie odrywała wzroku od Scorpiusa, jakby wahając się, czy nie powinien podzielić losu pozostałych łowców.

Może nie było to rozsądne, ale Ślizgon nie zamierzał z nią walczyć, zwłaszcza, że z trudem trzymała się na nogach. Dlatego po prostu westchnął nieznacznie i schował różdżkę do kieszeni płaszcza.

– Wynośmy się stąd, za chwilę inni zobaczą pożar.

Kobieta patrzyła na niego niedowierzająco.

– Po tej jatce ja też nie zamierzam tu zostać, nie chce podzielić waszego losu. Macie jakąś kryjówkę?

Kobieta wahała się tylko przez moment, ale głosy na zewnątrz przekonały ją do działania. Pochyliła się i położyła dłoń na chłopaku, a potem spojrzała wyczekująco na Scorpiusa. Kiedy tylko się zbliżył, poczuł, jak pochłania go zaklęcie teleportacyjne.

 

– _Incendio –_ wypowiedział zaklęcie, podpalając kilka ułożonych w stos drewnianych konarów. Te, choć były wilgotne, po chwili zajęły się ogniem, oświetlając wnętrze jaskini, która stała się ich schronieniem.

Miejsce było zimne i nieprzyjazne, ale na tę chwilę nie mieli nic lepszego. W ich obecnym stanie nie odważyliby się wejść między ludzi, a tutaj, wysoko w górach, byli względnie bezpieczni. O ile Ślizgon mógł mówić o poczuciu bezpieczeństwa w towarzystwie dwóch byłych sług wampira.

A jednak jakoś wcale nie napawało go to specjalnym niepokojem, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, że z ich trójki, tylko on nie miał problemów z utrzymaniem się na nogach. Kobieta położyła swojego towarzysza niedaleko ogniska, zdjęła własny płaszcz, który szybkim zaklęciem przetransmutowała w gruby, ciepły koc i okryła nim szczelnie chłopaka. Ten nic nie odpowiedział, bo choć drgawki już niemal ustały, to wydawało się, że całkiem stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością. Oczy miał na wpół zamknięte i niewidzące. Scorpius nie miał pojęcia, co wywołało podobny atak, ale z pewnością miało to związek z używaną przez chłopaka magią. Zwłaszcza, że kobieta nie wyglądała na specjalnie przejętą, zupełnie jakby nie pierwszy raz była świadkiem czegoś podobnego. W ogóle czary i słowa, jakich używali, niepodobne były do czegokolwiek, z czym Ślizgon zetknął się w przeszłości. O ile wcześniejsi łowcy, korzystali z prostych i raczej powszechnie znanych zaklęć, to ci tutaj wyglądali jak z zupełnie innej bajki.

Kobieta z wysiłkiem usiadła na ziemi i ogrzała zmarznięte ręce przy ogniu. Jej twarz wciąż była napuchnięta, a oczy podkrążone, ale wydawała się zbyt zmęczona, żeby przejmować się własnym stanem. Scorpio widział, jak walczy ze sobą, by nie zasnąć. Rozumiał to. W jego towarzystwie z pewnością nie czuła się wystarczająco komfortowo, by pozwolić sobie na sen.

Przez długie minuty siedzieli w ciszy, zakłócanej jedynie trzaskiem płonącego drewna. Niewątpliwie żadne z nich nie było typem gaduły, a poza tym Scorpius nie zamierzał zostawać tu długo. Jutro zniknie i poszuka sobie nowej przystani, więc tak naprawdę wiedza o nieznajomych była mu zbędna.

– Dlaczego nam pomogłeś? – zapytała niespodziewanie kobieta, przerywając panującą ciszę. Najwyraźniej rozmową postanowiła zwalczyć senność. – Wydawało mi się, że byłeś z nimi.

Ślizgon wzruszył nieznacznie ramionami.

– Zbrzydło mi ich towarzystwo – rzucił, choć to stwierdzenie było łagodnym przedstawieniem rzeczywistości. Obserwując przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy zachowanie łowców, zastanawiał się, czy choć w części są oni lepsi od tych, których zabijali. Dzisiejsze wydarzenia tylko utwierdziły go w przekonaniu, że to była straszna banda zwyrodnialców.

– Nie wyglądasz i nie mówisz jak oni. Co robisz tak daleko od domu?

Na to pytanie z pewnością nie zamierzał odpowiadać.

– Nie twoja sprawa.

– Fakt – mruknęła kobieta i zamilkła ponownie.

Jej ciałem również zaczynały wstrząsać dreszcze zimna i znużenia, choć siedziała tuż przy ogniu.

Mimo że Scorpio czuł jak od nadmiaru magii ma zdrętwiałe całe ręce, to ostatecznie podniósł się z ziemi i wyciągnął różdżkę. Widząc to, kobieta wzdrygnęła się i obrzuciła go morderczym spojrzeniem.

– Spokojnie, poczujesz się lepiej – stwierdził, kucając koło niej.

Kilka zaklęć zagoiło rany na jej ciele i naprawiło mocno sfatygowane ubranie. Chwilę później Ślizgon wyczarował również gruby pled, który zarzucił na plecy kobiety. Ta zwłaszcza temu przyglądała się ze zdumieniem, sama najwyraźniej nie znała takiej magii. Umiała transmutować przedmioty, ale nie wyczarowywać je z niczego.

– Mógłbym pomóc i jemu, ale nie wiem, co mu dolega – stwierdził Scorpius, patrząc na śpiącego chłopaka.

– Nic mu nie będzie. Jeszcze przed świtem stanie na nogi.

Scorpio skinął głową i wrócił na swoje miejsce.

– Nigdy nie wiedziałem takiej magii jak jego – podjął rozmowę, choć do końca nie wiedział dlaczego. Chyba po prostu nadal nieznana i tajemnicza magia go fascynowała.

Kobieta pokiwała głową i spojrzała na towarzysza. Po raz pierwszy jej spojrzenie nieco zmiękło, tracąc ten dziki wyraz.

– To jest jego darem i przekleństwem zarazem.

Scorpio spojrzał na nią pytająco, ale nic nie mówił. Nie chciał naciskać, bo czuł, że nie przyniesie to niczego dobrego. Sam nie zamierzał o sobie opowiadać, jakim więc prawem miał oczekiwać, że kobieta postąpi inaczej?

Ona otoczyła się szczelniej kocem i jeszcze przez moment patrzyła na śpiącego towarzysza.

– On nie do końca nad tym panuje – odezwała się po chwili. – Kiedy był dzieckiem, często miewał ataki niekontrolowanej magii. Mimo prób nigdy nie opanował bardziej skomplikowanych zaklęć, nic ponad przywoływanie światła, rozpalanie ognia czy wzywanie wiatru.

– To, co wiedziałem, nie wyglądało na podstawowe czary.

Kobieta pokręciła głową.

– Pod wpływem silnych emocji może wykorzystać swoje magiczne zasoby, choć jego ciało fizycznie nie znosi tego dobrze. Zwykle kontroluje to z pomocą eliksirów, teraz jednak ich zabrakło.

Scorpius przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył na śpiącego chłopaka. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał się z czymś podobnym. Oczywiście wiedział, że małe dzieci, kiedy budzą się ich zdolności, potrafią czasami bezwiednie rzucać zaklęcia. Jednak w miarę nauki, te podświadome zdolności zanikały. Ciekawe, czy w przypadku tego chłopaka problem leżał w nieprawidłowej edukacji czy wrodzonych predyspozycjach.

– Kto uczył was magii?

– Pan Ernest – mruknęła kobieta, po czym dodała, patrząc w ogień – ten wampir, którego zabiliście.

Wbrew przypuszczeniom Scorpiusa w głosie kobiety nie było słychać ani odrobiny żalu. Czyżby była aż tak wyprana z emocji, że nie czuła nawet cienia przywiązania do swego pana i mentora?

Ślizgon podskórnie czuł, że nie powinien zadawać dalszych pytań, z drugiej jednak strony miał wrażenie, iż rozmowa poprawia nieco stan fizyczny i psychiczny kobiety. Przestała się trząść, a jej wzrok odzyskał nieco ostrości.

– Pierwszy raz widziałem ludzi w służbie strzygi.

Na  twarzy kobiety odmalował się dziwny, zupełnie pozbawiony wesołości, uśmiech.

– Nie byliśmy jego sługami, tylko niewolnikami.

– Niewolnikami?

Kobieta pokiwała głową.

– Długo?

– Praktycznie odkąd pamiętam. 

Scorpius poczuł, jak po plecach przechodzi go nieprzyjemny dreszcz.

– On również? – zapytał, wskazując brodą na chłopaka.

– Tak. To przez niego i jego magię.

– Więc dlaczego trzymacie się razem? – zapytał, choć uczucie, z jakim kobieta spoglądała na swego kompana nie pozostawiało dużego pola do spekulacji.

I rzeczywiście, słysząc to pytanie, uśmiechnęła się znacznie cieplej.

– Nie mogłabym go zostawić, w końcu to mój brat. Jedyna rodzina, jaką posiadam.

Ślizgon nie zdołał w pełni ukryć zdumienia. Dopiero kiedy to usłyszał, dostrzegł, że ich rysy twarzy zdradzają pewne podobieństwo.

– A wasi rodzicie?

– Nie żyją. Kiedy mieliśmy sześć lat, zginęli wraz z naszym starszym rodzeństwem – odparła kobieta i nim dokończyła zdanie, Scorpius już domyślał się całej straszliwej reszty. – On ich zabił, kiedy na skutek sennego koszmaru wywołał pożar. Tylko ja przeżyłam. Mieszkańcy wioski chcieli nas zabić, twierdzili, że jesteśmy przeklęci, ale za bardzo bali się magii mojego brata. Ostatecznie oddali nas wampirowi. Pewnie liczyli, że robiąc z nas ofiarę, zapewnią sobie jego ochronę. On jednak nas nie zabił, z naszymi umiejętnościami byliśmy dla niego zbyt cenni.

– Zrobił z was swoją broń.

Kobieta pokiwała głową, a potem utkwiła w Ślizgonie badawcze spojrzenie.

– Jesteś pewien, że zginął?

– Łowcy odcięli mu głowę i spalili ciało. Nawet potężny wampir nie mógłby tego przeżyć.

Kobieta przymknęła oczy i niespodziewanie jej ręce zaczęły drżeć nerwowo. Przez moment Scorpius myślał, że zaniesie się płaczem, ale i tym razem go zaskoczyła. Po chwili jaskinię wypełnił jej śmiech.

– Nareszcie! – zawołała, kiedy już opanowała niezdrową wesołość. – To nie była pierwsza zgraja, która próbowała go wykończyć. Sama chętnie przebiłabym mu serce, ale zdołał zabezpieczyć się przed naszą nienawiścią. Pewnie wychodzę na niewdzięczną psychopatkę, ale on nie zasłużył na nic innego.

Scorpius nic nie odpowiedział. Nie chciał znać szczegółów, które były zapewne okrutne i przyprawiające o mdłościach. Sam przekonał się, że tylko w bajkach potwory okazują się szlachetnymi książętami. Nie wątpił, że kobieta miała wiele powodów, by nienawidzić swojego „opiekuna”.

– Co zrobicie teraz, kiedy on nie żyje? – zapytał zamiast tego.

Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami.

– Jeszcze nie wybiegam tak daleko. Godzinę temu myślałam, że czeka mnie długa i wyboista droga prosto na szafot. Chyba każdy kierunek będzie lepszy.

Scorpius uśmiechnął się przelotnie na to oświadczenie.

– Z pewnością.

Przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądała mu się z zainteresowaniem, a potem odwzajemniła uśmiech. W tamtym momencie na pewno nie wyglądała na psychopatkę, a jedynie na bardzo zmęczoną i głęboko zranioną dziewczynę.

– Nazywam się Adelajda Graf, a to mój brat Joshua – dodała.

– Eryk – odparł Scorpius. – Eryk Nortson.

 


	20. XX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witam wszystkich,  
> zapraszam do lektury kolejnego rozdziału tej historii. Jak zwykle serdecznie dziękuję za wszystkie miłe słowa.   
> Za betę gorące podziękowania wędrują do błotniaka stawowego.

XX

 

Grimmauld Place 12 okazało się starym, ukrytym przed wzrokiem mugoli domem, wciśniętym między identyczne budynki w szeregowej zabudowie. Widać, że najlepsze lata miał już za sobą, choć panował tam porządek i gdzieniegdzie widoczne były próby naprawy niszczejących mebli czy poprawy wystroju wnętrz.

Scorpius przez chwilę rozglądał się po zabytkowym salonie, w którym znaleźli się, gdy James przyprowadził ich przez sieć Fiuu. Oczywiście w pierwszej chwili nie obyło się bez drobnego spięcia między braćmi, kiedy Albus wyjawił starszemu z Potterów pomysł na przyprowadzenie wszystkich tutaj. Po krótkiej, choć gorączkowej, wymianie zdań, auror ostatecznie uległ, jak zazwyczaj w sporach z bratem, a wtedy Scorpio wezwał swoich towarzyszy i cała grupa przeniosła się do tego nieco upiornego domu. Nie żeby specjalnie przejmowali się panującą tu atmosferą, nie w takich miejscach zdarzało im się nocować.

Salon był wyraźnie odświeżony, o czym świadczyła wypolerowała na błysk podłoga i lśniące czystością okna, a także oliwkowo–zielone ściany, których kolor nie był wyblakły pod wpływem czasu. Jedynymi elementami świadczącymi o wieku tego miejsca był duży, marmurowy kominek, z którego wyszli, i stary, zniszczony gobelin na ścianie. Scorpiusowi nie umknęły również kinkiety przy drzwiach w kształcie węży.

– Trudno wyobrazić sobie, że mieszkasz w równie ślizgońskim miejscu – nie zdołał powstrzymać komentarza, spoglądając na Jamesa.

Auror wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie wątpię, że ty pasowałbyś tutaj znacznie lepiej.

Niespodziewanie Potter skinął na niego głową i podszedł do wiszącego na ścianie gobelinu. Rozświetlił końcówkę swojej różdżki i puknął w jedno konkretne miejsce. Kiedy Scorpio spojrzał w tamtą stronę ze zdumieniem zauważył własne imię i nazwisko. Powiódł wzrokiem po niewyraźnych i zatartych przez czas napisach na brzegach gobelinu i dopiero wtedy zrozumiał w pełni, na co patrzy. Było to drzewo genealogiczne jego rodziny.

– Jak to możliwe, że jesteś właścicielem rodzinnego domu Blacków? – zapytał, a potem uśmiechnął się nieco złośliwie. – Chyba nie powiesz mi, że jesteśmy spokrewnieni.

O dziwo na twarzy Jamesa też pojawił się cierpki uśmiech.

– Na szczęście nie. Ostatnim prawowitym właścicielem tego domu z rodziny Blacków był Syriusz, ojciec chrzestny mojego ojca i to jemu zapisał go w testamencie. Kiedy skończyłem dwadzieścia lat, dom trafił w moje ręce.

Ta, jakby zaczarowana mapa i peleryna–niewidka nie były wystarczającymi prezentami od losu. Niektórzy to mają cholerne szczęście.

– To dlaczego tego nie usuniesz? – zapytał Scorpio, wskazując na posępny gobelin. – W ogóle wygląda tu, jakbyś zamierzał przerzucić się na czarną magię.

– Mój skrzat, który się tutaj wszystkim zajmuje, jest… hm… tradycjonalistą. Jeszcze nie zdołałem go przekonać, że zielony nie jest jedynym słusznym kolorem. A tego nie da się usunąć, przynajmniej wszystko, czego do tej pory próbowano, nie zadziałało. Mógłbym oczywiście wywalić całą ścianę, ale nie jestem aż tak zdesperowany. Ostatecznie to średniowieczy, magiczny zabytek. Chyba nie sądzisz, że własnoręcznie cię tutaj dorysowałem. Gobelin sam dodaje kolejne osoby w chwili, gdy pojawiają się one na świecie. 

Scorpius obrzucił po raz kolejny gobelin wzrokiem i dostrzegł kilka innych znajomych imion. Skutecznie jednak ominął te dwa, z których wywodziła się jego osoba. Nie miał siły się z tym mierzyć, ani teraz, ani najlepiej nigdy.

 

Chwilę później w salonie pojawił się stary, pokraczny skrzat, który także swoje najlepsze lata miał już za sobą. Zgięty niemal w pół, z twarzą porytą licznym zmarszczkami, nie wyglądał zbyt przyjaźnie, choć na ich widok jego wodniste ślepia zalśniły charakterystyczną dla skrzatów ikrą. Co jednak najbardziej rzucało się w oczy, to spory, srebrny medalion z literą „S”, który miał zawieszony na szyi. Scorpio mógłby przysiąc, że do złudzenia przypominał medalion Salazara Slytherina, którego rycinę widział w jakiejś książce. Jakim cudem podobny artefakt trafił w ręce skrzata?

 – To replika – stwierdził Albus, kiedy dostrzegł na co patrzy Ślizgon. – Prawdziwy został zniszczony w czasie wojny.

Scorpio skinął głową, choć miał przeczucie, że za słowami Gryfona kryje się coś więcej. Ciekawe, jaki związek miała pamiątka po jednym z założycieli Hogwartu z Czarnym Panem i dlaczego została zniszczona. Czuł jednak, że to nie jest właściwy moment na podobne pytania.

Tymczasem stary skrzat podszedł bliżej, a na jego twarzy odmalowywało się wzruszenie. Nerwowymi gestami miął biały ręcznik, który stanowił jego odzienie. Scorpius niezbyt przepadał za skrzatami. Ostatni z pracujących w posiadłości Malfoyów zmarł, kiedy Ślizgon był jeszcze dzieckiem, a tych hogwarckich praktycznie nie spotykał. Stąd budziły w nim jakąś nieokreśloną niechęć, zupełnie jakby świadomość, że mogą w każdej chwili pojawić się w dowolnym miejscu, napawała go niepokojem. Mimo to Scorpius nie cofnął się, kiedy skrzat stanął tuż przy nim.

– Stworek jest zaszczycony. Stworek nie przypuszczał, że dożyje dnia, gdy progi tego domu znowu przekroczy potomek szlachetnego rodu Blacków. Teraz Stworek może już umrzeć w spokoju.

Słysząc te słowa, Scorpius wywrócił oczami i pokręcił nieznacznie głową. O dziwo słowom Skrzata towarzyszył cichy chichot Lily. Mała, podstępna Gryfonka wyglądała jakby nie spodziewała się niczego innego. 

– Z tego, co zauważyłem, ten dom nie należy już do Blacków.

Skrzat zmieszał się wyraźnie, ale po chwili jego oczy ponownie się rozjaśniły.

– Państwo Potterowie są cennymi przyjaciółmi rodu Black. Oddali mu wielką przysługę, wykonując ostatnią wolę drogiego panicza Regulusa. Dom nie mógłby trafić w lepsze ręce.

– Nie pytaj – rzucił Albus, widząc jego zdumione spojrzenie. – Potem ci opowiem, chyba że chcesz przez najbliższe godziny słuchać wywodów na temat wspaniałości ostatniego z Blacków.

Scorpius skinął głowa i dla świętego spokoju więcej się nie odzywał.

 

Po chwili Stworek ochłonął na tyle, że był gotowy zaprowadzić ich do pokojów gościnnych. Znajdujące się na trzecim piętrze trzy sypialnie wyglądały na nieużywane od wielu lat, choć ewidentnie skrzat dbał, żeby panował w nich nienaganny porządek. Te pokoje jednak, w odróżnieniu od salonu, z pewnością nie doczekały się jeszcze pełnego odnowienia, bo aż ziało z nich antycznością. Scorpiusowi nie umknął również fakt, jak bardzo ściany tego domu przesiąknięte były czarną magią. Dało się ją niemal wyczuć, w charakterystycznym zapachu powietrza i lekkim drżeniu różdżki, kiedy przechodziło się koło wyjątkowo mocno nasyconego miejsca. Co prawda, według słów Jamesa większość niebezpiecznych przedmiotów, przeklętych elementów zastawy czy zaczarowanych mebli, została usunięta lata temu, ale nadal zalecał czujność, zwłaszcza jeśli znajdą coś ukrytego lub wyjątkowo podejrzanego. Ostrzegł ich również, by pod żadnym pozorem nie odsłaniali zasłony na obrazie wiszącym w korytarzu, chyba że chcą wzbogacić swoje słownictwo w nowy wachlarz obelg i przekleństw. Znajdował się tam portret Walburgi Black, który podobnie jak gobelin został magicznie przytwierdzony do ściany domu.

– Ponure mieszkanko – stwierdziła Adelajda, siadając na łóżku Scorpiusa. – Będziemy się czuli prawie jak w domu.

Ślizgon obrzucił ją krótkim spojrzeniem. Zawsze podziwiał, że potrafiła kpić z ich traumatycznej przeszłości. Chyba nikt nie wycierpiał więcej od niej samej, jako czarownica i, a może przede wszystkim, jako kobieta, a mimo to nadal rzucała wyzwanie całemu światu, zamykając jakiekolwiek lęki głęboko w środku.

On sam tego nie potrafił. Im dłużej przebywał w Londynie, im bardziej zagłębiał się w swoją przeszłość, tym ciężej było mu się przed tym bronić. Trudno było nie czuć złości i żalu, kiedy każda minuta spędzona tutaj przypomniała mu jak wielką porażkę poniósł. Nie chciał o tym myśleć, nie zamierzał się zadręczać, a jednak wydawało się to nieuniknione. Widział w przejętym spojrzeniu Lily i zdecydowanej minie Albusa, że oni nie dadzą mu spokoju. Nie mogli tego zrobić, bo oni żyli w przeszłości, którą on utracił. Nie rozumieli, że próbując wciągnąć go z powrotem między siebie, sprowadzą na wszystkich tylko kłopoty.

– Jesteś głodna? – spytał kobiety, odkładając kurtkę na krzesło przy niewielkim sekretarzyku w kącie pokoju. – Przypuszczam, że ten skrzat będzie w stanie przygotować, co tylko sobie zamarzysz.

–  Kusząca propozycja, zwłaszcza, że śniadanie w tamtym hotelu było wyjątkowo podłej jakości. Ty jednak nie wyglądasz na kogoś, kto myśli teraz o jedzeniu.

Scorpio wzruszył bezradnie ramionami.

– Liczyłem, że ominie mnie to wszystko – odparł, wykonując nieokreślony gest rękoma, jakby chciał objąć nimi cały dom.

– Liczyłeś? Raczej trzęsiesz się jak galareta.

Prychnął, dotknięty do żywego.

– Nie boję się Potterów.

Adelajda zaśmiała się sztucznie.

– Ależ oczywiście, że się ich boisz. – Niespodziewanie wstała i podeszła do niego. – Gdyby było inaczej, nie tańczyłbyś, jak ci zagrają. A może to ta dziewuszka? Może to pod jej sarnim spojrzeniem miękną ci kolana?

Heidi lustrowała go z zawadiackim uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy. Była jednak w błędzie, jeśli sądziła, że tak łatwo zdoła go sprowokować.

– Czyżby przemawiała przez ciebie zazdrość? To do ciebie niepodobne.

Kobieta nie wyglądała ani na zmieszaną, ani tym bardziej rozzłoszczoną. Płynnym ruchem objęła go za szyję, wspierając ręce na jego ramionach.

– Przemawia przeze mnie troska. Pamiętaj, że twoje dobro leży mi na sercu niemal w takim samym stopniu jak Josha. Dlatego, jeśli w którymś momencie poczujesz, że masz dość brodzenia w brudach przeszłości, to wystarczy jedno słowo i znikniemy, jakby nigdy nas tu nie było.

Słysząc to, Scorpius spoważniał i skinął głową. Heidi doskonale wiedziała o wszystkich jego wątpliwościach, nawet jeśli nigdy nie wdawał się w szczegóły, była wystarczająco inteligentna, by domyślić się całej reszty. I wspierała go na swój dość nietypowy sposób.

– Ktoś tu wspominał o jakichś widokach na ucztę – dodała, kiedy cisza przedłużała się nienaturalnie.

Scorpius ponownie uśmiechnął się, po czym poprowadził towarzyszkę na zewnątrz.

 

Zostawiwszy Heidi w kuchni w towarzystwie rozpływającego się nad gośćmi Stworka, Scorpius przeszedł do pustego salonu i po raz kolejny spojrzał na wiszący tam gobelin. Przed nim rozciągały się całe pokolenia mrocznych magów i czarnoksiężników, których krew płynęła także w nim. Na co dzień nie myślał o tym dziedzictwie, ale w tym domu, tak skażonym czarną magią, trudno było nie zastanawiać się nad historią i przeznaczeniem. Może niepotrzebnie kiedykolwiek się szarpał, może od początku trzeba było zaakceptować, że nic dobrego z niego nie wyrośnie.

Uśmiechnął się ponuro do własnych myśli. Przez ostatnie lata zajmował się różnymi rzeczami, nierzadko takimi, z których nie powinien być dumny. Po prawdzie jednak nawet one nie sprawiały mu trudności. Robił to, co musiał, nie zastanawiając się nad konsekwencjami. Nie mógł się nad nimi zastanawiać, kiedy chwila wahania mogła kosztować życie. Wszelkie wątpliwości czy wyrzuty sumienia zepchnął na bok, brnąć do przodu obraną ścieżką.

Może tyle pokoleń Blacków parało się czarną magią właśnie dlatego, że byli w tym po prostu dobrzy?

– Nadrabiasz historię? – Usłyszał za sobą głos najstarszego z Potterów.

– Chyba najwyższa pora – odparł, nawet się nie odwracając.

Musiał przyznać, że postawa młodego aurora coraz bardziej go zaskakiwała, zwłaszcza kiedy mężczyzna podszedł bliżej i podał mu szklankę z Ognistą Whisky. Ale w sumie James zawsze potrafił go zaskoczyć. Początkowo wydawało się, że ich stosunek względem siebie szybko się wyklarował, a mimo to z czasem od jawnej wrogości przeszli do neutralnej tolerancji. A teraz? To oczywiste, że najstarszy Potter, w trosce o swoje rodzeństwo, jest dalece ostrożny w stosunku do Ślizgona. Na jego miejscu Scorpius postąpiłby tak samo. A jednak zgodził się przyjąć ich pod swój dach i co więcej, nikogo nie poinformował o ich powrocie, choć zapewne było to złamaniem przynajmniej kilku protokołów, których jako auror powinien przestrzegać.

– Dzięki – rzucił Scorpio, przyjmując drinka. – Mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej ty oszczędzisz mi pogadanki na temat mojego postępowania. Możesz być pewien, że twoje rodzeństwo nie zostawiło na mnie suchej nitki.

James zaśmiał się krótko.

– Wyglądasz na wystarczająco dojrzałego, byś jej nie potrzebował. Zresztą wydaje mi się, że doskonale znasz swoje błędy.

– W każdym calu.

– Poza tym Albus i Lily, zwłaszcza Lily, są trochę naiwni. Nie zawsze wszystkie fakty są w stanie do nich dotrzeć. Może cię to zaskoczy, ale rozumiem, czemu uciekłeś, na twoim miejscu pewnie zrobiłbym to samo.

Scorpio uśmiechnął się cierpko i wypił łyk alkoholu.

– Nie zrobiłbyś.

James wzruszył ramionami ani nie potwierdzając, ani nie zaprzeczając.

– Gdybym odpowiadał za czyjąś śmierć, to kto wie. Nawet świadomość, że White sama naważyła sobie tego piwa, nie jest specjalnie pomocna.

– Czy w ogóle cokolwiek wyjaśniono w tej sprawie? Mam tylko szczątkowe informacje, tyle, co przeczytałem w magicznych gazetach.

Potter obrzucił go krótkim, nieco zdziwionym spojrzeniem, a potem pociągnął.

– Kilka dni po tym, jak White zginęła, trytony z jeziora przy błoniach, wezwały McGonagall i przekazały jej pakunek. Obciążona kamieniami paczka zawierała starą różdżkę dziewczyny, tę, którą ponoć zgubiła i czarnomagiczną księgę. W niej zawarty był sposób na rzucenie Klątwy Gniewu, a Krukonka była wystarczająco zdolna, by zdołać się go nauczyć.

– Skąd taka książka w Hogwarcie? Czwartoroczni raczej nie mają dostępu do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych.

Na twarzy Jamesa pojawił się cień dziwnego uśmiechu.

– Dyrektorka przeprowadziła własne śledztwo i szybko odkryła, że należała do profesora Willicka.

Scorpius skrzywił się na wspomnienie tego dupka.

– Drań zawsze był na mnie cięty. Pewnie nie chciał brudzić sobie rąk, więc poszczuł na mnie dziewczynę.

Potter jednak pokręcił głową.

– Nie był święty, ale to nie on odpowiadał za tamtą klątwę. Pod naciskiem McGonagall złamał się i przyznał do wszystkiego. Okazało się, że książka rzeczywiście należała do jego prywatnych zbiorów, a White wykradła ją z jego kwatery. Miała ku temu wiele okazji, bo Willick wyznał, że mieli romans.

Scorpio spojrzał na Gryfona z nieukrywanym zaskoczeniem i niesmakiem zarazem. James najwyraźniej podzielał jego zdanie na ten temat.

– Jeszcze tego samego dnia wyleciał z Hogwartu na zbity pysk. Od lat nikt nie widział McGonagall w podobnej furii, Willick chyba przez lata musiał leczyć ropiejące krosty, które wyczarowała mu na pięknej buźce. A potem dodatkowo dostał od Ministerstwa dożywotni zakaz pracy z osobami niepełnoletnimi. Ponoć obecnie mieszka gdzieś na wsi i zdejmuje złe uroki z trzody gospodarskiej.

Ślizgon prychnął. Satysfakcjonujący koniec tego aroganckiego buca.

– Do niczego by jednak nie doszło, gdybyś nie narobił sobie tylu wrogów – dodał młody auror. – Z wywiadu przeprowadzonego z jej koleżankami, wiemy, że White była bardzo nietolerancyjną i zapalczywą osobą. Miała też problem z panowaniem nad gniewem. Dlatego, kiedy ją sprowokowałeś, ostro odpowiedziała na atak. Niedoświadczona w tych kwestiach, rzuciła czar, który wydawał się jej najpodlejszy, zapewne nie zdając sobie sprawy z konsekwencji. Potem, kiedy trafiłeś do Munga, przestraszyła się i ukryła różdżkę wraz z księgą. Z pewnością więc nie chciała cię zabić, raczej ukarać. Tymczasem twoje działania doprowadziły do jej śmierci.

– Ani przez chwilę nie twierdziłem, że jestem bez winy – zgodził się Scorpio.

Przez dłuższy moment stali w milczeniu, wpatrując się w stary gobelin. Najwyraźniej żaden z nich nie chciał już nic więcej dodawać na temat feralnych wydarzeń z przeszłości. O dziwo jednak, ta cisza nie była denerwująca, a wręcz przeciwnie, zdawała się mówić dużo więcej niż wcześniej wypowiedziane słowa.

– Potrzebuję informacji o Rogogonach. Wszystko, co możesz zdobyć z Biura Aurorów – odezwał się w końcu Scorpius, wracając do ich bieżących problemów.

– Po obiedzie zaczynam swoją zmianę, zobaczę, co da się zrobić. W zamian chcę, byście mi również przekazywali wszystkie informacje. Jeśli mamy współpracować, to nie pozwolę wam na samowolkę.

Scorpius spojrzał na Gryfona kątem oka.

– Żebyśmy mieli jasność – dodał ten z naciskiem. – Winni śmierci McGonagall mają trafić przed oblicze Wizengamotu. Nie jesteśmy sędziami, żeby decydować o ich losie, nawet jeśli ja również najchętniej widziałbym ich sześć stóp pod ziemią.

– Zapominasz chyba, że jestem wyjętym spod prawa zbiegiem, więc mnie nie powinny dotyczyć takie założenia.

James opróżnił swoją szklankę i pustą odstawił na brzegu kominka.

– Jeszcze nie jesteś zbiegiem i dopilnuj, żeby tak pozostało, dla dobra nas wszystkich.

– Oczywiście, panie władzo – mruknął Ślizgon, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

 

Trzy godziny później rodzeństwo Potterów, w towarzystwie Scorpiusa i Heidi zasiadło przy długim stole w kuchni, gdzie Stworek dwoił się i troił przy podawaniu obiadu.

– A gdzie twój brat? – spytał James w stronę kobiety, gdy ta usiadła na krześle.

– Poszedł się rozejrzeć po mieście – odparła Adelajda, a widząc pytające spojrzenie rodzeństwa, uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Spokojnie, nie będzie rozrabiał, po postu drażni go bezczynność. Ma swoje sposoby na zdobywanie informacji, trzeba mu tylko zostawić wolną rękę.

Najwyraźniej Potterowie wzięli sobie do serca uwagę Scorpiusa na temat jego towarzyszy, bo nie zamierzali drążyć tego tematu.

Jedząc w ciszy różne specjały Stworka, Scorpius nie potrafił w pełni odgonić nieprzyjemnego uczucia w trzewiach. Widział dziwnie spiętą minę Albusa, a także ukradkowe spojrzenia jego siostry. Nie miał wątpliwości, że musieli dyskutować na jego temat i chyba nie doszli do żadnego porozumienia, co znalazło swoje potwierdzenie, kiedy Lily odłożyła z impetem sztućce i odezwała się z irytacją.

– Nie zamierzasz poinformować swoich rodziców, prawda?

Scorpius wywrócił oczami.

– To skrajne draństwo, Scorpio! – kontynuowała dziewczyna. – Nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak bardzo oni martwią się o ciebie.

– Wyobrażam sobie za to doskonale, na ile sposobów ojciec by mnie przeklął, gdybym znalazł się w zasięgu jego różdżki.

Gryfonka spiorunowała go wzrokiem, w którym irytacja mieszała się ze smutkiem.

– Nic nie rozumiesz! Czy wiesz, że po twoim zniknięciu twój ojciec przyszedł do naszego prosić o pomoc w poszukiwaniach?! A przecież wszyscy wiemy, że nie pałali do siebie sympatią. Co więcej, nasz tata wraz z wujkiem Ronaldem, postawili na nogi połowę departamentu, żeby cię znaleźć i żeby dowiedzieć się, co tak naprawdę wydarzyło się wtedy w sowiarni. Albus twierdził, żeby ci tego nie mówić, że tylko się wściekniesz, ale moim zdaniem chyba pora, żebyś otworzył oczy i zrozumiał, że twoje czyny i wybory nie dotknęły tylko ciebie.

Po tym ognistym monologu Lily wstała i gniewnie wyszła z kuchni. Cisza, jaka zapadła w pomieszczeniu, aż dzwoniła w uszach.

– Dlaczego pożarła się z tobą, a wyżywa się na mnie? – spytał w końcu Scorpius, patrząc w stronę Albusa.

Ten wzruszył jedynie ramionami.

– Niech cię nie zwiedzie mój spokój. Mogę się nie zgadzać z jej metodami, ale uważam tak samo. Chcesz tego czy nie, to nie tylko twoje życie zostało wywrócone do góry nogami. A Lily nie może po prostu przełknąć, że nie wróciłeś, kiedy miałeś ku temu okazję i pewnie jeszcze długo będzie ci to wypominać.

Scorpius westchnął ciężko. Nie miał zamiaru więcej strzępić sobie języka, by przekonać młodą Gryfonkę do swoich racji. Czuł, że jest tutaj na przegranej pozycji. Tymczasem co innego zainteresowało go znacznie bardziej.

– Naprawdę mój ojciec przyszedł do waszego?

Albus skinął głową, uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

– Widywali się wielokrotnie, także z wujkiem Ronem.

– Z tego co pamiętam, to ostatnim razem Weasley nie chciał nawet oddychać tym samym powietrzem co ja.

– Sporo się od tego czasu zmieniło. Może nie są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, ale jakieś trzy lata temu twoi rodzice byli u nas nawet z wizytą w czasie świąt.

Scorpio spojrzał na Gryfona, jakby temu wyrosła co najmniej druga głowa. Nigdy oczywiście nie wątpił, że jego zniknięcie musiało dotknąć jego rodzinę, ale przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że doprowadzi to do tego rodzaju zmian. Ojciec nigdy nie chciał mieć do czynienia z Potterami, wyłożył mu to w jasnych słowach, a mimo to dla niego był skłonny przełamać własną niechęć i położyć na szali resztki dumy.

A jednak Scorpius nie wyobrażał sobie, by mógł tak po prostu wrócić do domu. Zbyt dobrze wiedział, jak wielki wstyd i rozczarowanie przyniósł swojej rodzinie. Nie byłby w stanie spojrzeć im w oczy. Ale Potterowie nie mogli tego zrozumieć. Dla nich liczyła się miłość i rodzinne więzy, których nic nie mogło zniszczyć. To było ważniejsze niż cokolwiek innego. A Scorpius wiedział, że w chwili, gdy spotkałby ojca, w jego wzroku nie dostrzegłby miłości.

– Kiedy zakończymy sprawę McGonagall, a ja będę już daleko. Masz moją zgodę, by napisać do nich, że jestem cały i zdrowy.

– Sam powinieneś to zrobić.

Ślizgon wstał od stołu, czując że ma kompletnie dość tej rozmowy.

– To wszystkie ustępstwa, na które zamierzam pójść – skwitował, po czym wyszedł z kuchni.

 

Godziny płynęły wolno i leniwie w ponurym domu przy Grimmauld Place 12. Większość czasu Scorpius przesiedział w bibliotece, gdzie bez większego zainteresowania przeglądał zgromadzone tam księgi. Niestety miał nieodparte wrażenie, że wszystkie interesujące pozycje zostały stąd skwapliwie usunięte.

Wczesnym wieczorem wrócił Josh, ale nie miał dla nich żadnych intersujących informacji. Stwierdził jedynie, że gdy pytać o Rogogony, to ludzie dziwnie nabierają wody w usta, po czym poszedł do swojego pokoju, by zmyć z siebie kurz londyńskich ulic.

Najstarszy z Potterów udał się do Biura Aurorów, Lily zaszyła się gdzieś i nie sposób było jej odnaleźć, a Albus głównie kręcił się bez celu, by ostatecznie znaleźć w Heidi partnera do Szachów Czarodziejów. Scorpio przez jakiś czas przyglądał się ich zmaganiom, ale szybko doszedł do wniosku, że nie dorasta im do pięt, więc całkiem stracił zainteresowanie.

Idąc długim, ciemnym korytarzem, kątem oka dostrzegł postać siedzącą w oknie jednego z pokoi. W drobnej postaci od razu rozpoznał Lily. Dziewczyna chyba go nie spostrzegła, ewentualnie ignorowała, bo wzrok miała skupiony na obserwowaniu ulicy. Przez moment Scorpius rozważał, czy nie lepiej zostawić ją w spokoju, ale ostatecznie nie był aż takim tchórzem, by uciekać przed gniewem Gryfonki.

Przestępując przez drzwi, zastukał we framugę, obwieszczając swoje wejście. Lily spojrzała na niego kątem oka, a potem wróciła do śledzenia sytuacji na zewnątrz. Ślizgon podszedł bliżej i również wyjrzał przez okno, gdzie mimo wieczornej pory wciąż kręciło się nieco ludzi, zapewne wracających do domów po pracy.

– Wiem, że ciężko ci to zrozumieć, ale ja nie mogę wrócić – rzucił, nie patrząc w jej stronę. Mimo to dostrzegł, jak drgnęła nieznacznie. 

– Dlaczego? Nie jesteś ścigany.

Scorpio pokręcił głową.

– I jak to sobie wyobrażasz? Mam zostać, ukorzyć się przed Ministerstwem i potulnie wrócić do społeczeństwa, które nie chce takich jak ja. Może nie pamiętasz, ale według nich, ja nie powinienem posiadać połowy wiedzy, którą zdobyłem. Będę na celowniku, tylko dlatego, że stanowię w ich oczach potencjalne zagrożenie. A może mam tak jak mój ojciec wejść między mugoli i udawać, że w ogóle mi to nie przeszkadza, że to szczyt moich aspiracji.

Nie podobał mu się wyraz twarzy Lily. Dziewczyna wyglądała, jakby niewiele dzieliło ją od zaniesienia się płaczem. Powstrzymywała ją od tego chyba tylko gryfońska duma.

– To niesprawiedliwe – mruknęła.

Cóż miał na to odpowiedzieć? Przekonał się już dawno, że życie nie jest sprawiedliwe, nawet w świecie rządzonym przez dumne i honorowe Lwy. Niestety ludzie pozostawali tylko ludźmi, a strach budził w nich czasami najgorsze instynkty.

– Dlatego nie wróciłem. Czasami było ciężko, ale poza Wyspami mogłem pozostać anonimowy. Tam mało kogo obchodziło, że jestem Ślizgonem, a mój ojciec służył Czarnemu Panu, a im dalej, tym częściej nikt się tym nie przejmował. Liczyło się to, co potrafiłem zrobić i ile biorę za swoje usługi, cała reszta nie miała znaczenia.

– A co robiłeś?

Lily nadal na niego nie patrzyła, ale mimo to uśmiechnął się z przekąsem. Mógłby teraz powiedzieć jej całą prawdę, a wtedy zapewne raz na zawsze dałaby sobie spokój z przejmowaniem się jego losem. Jednak w tej konkretnej chwili nie miał ochoty przybliżać jej szczegółów, zwłaszcza tych, z których nie był dumny.

– Różne rzeczy, zwykle takie, którymi nie chcieli zajmować się inni. Jednak w ostatnich latach wraz z Grafami głównie zajmowałem się poszukiwaniem ludzi.

Dopiero te słowa sprawiły, że Lily oderwała wzrok od okna i spojrzała na niego pytająco.

– To nie brzmi jak coś złego.

Uśmiech na twarzy Ślizgona stał się nieco bardziej złowieszczy.

– Istotnie, chyba że wziąć pod uwagę, iż płacili nam za to ci, którzy mieli z poszukiwanymi jakieś niedokończone interesy.

Spodziewał się jakiegoś wyrazu oburzenia albo przynajmniej dezaprobaty, tymczasem Lily tylko uśmiechnęła się smutno.

– Tak przypuszczałam. Znaczy może nie to konkretnie, ale domyślałam się, że nie będziesz siedzieć bezczynnie w jakimś zapomnianym przez ludzi miejscu. Zawsze umiałeś odnaleźć się w sytuacji.

– Nie przesadzaj. Robiłem to, co musiałem, nie ma w tym wielkiej filozofii. Wiele się w tym czasie nauczyłem, choć przypuszczam, że McGonagall nie byłaby dumna z moich postępów.

– Tego nie wiesz. Ona była ostatnia do wystawiania pochopnych sądów. Z pewnością jednak byłaby szczęśliwa, że w czasie tej wędrówki nie zatraciłeś siebie.

Nie zdołał w pełni ukryć zdumienia, słysząc podobne stwierdzenie. Tymczasem Lily wciąż na niego patrzyła w ten dziwny, pełen skrywanych emocji, sposób.

– Ja też to widzę – dodała, kiedy zrozumiała, że Scorpius nie zamierza nic odpowiedzieć. – Początkowo byłam przerażona tym, kim się stałeś, ale teraz rozumiem, że to także była tylko maska. Wcale nie jesteś tak zimny i obojętny, za jakiego próbujesz uchodzić. Rozumiem, że tam, gdzie bywałeś, okazanie słabości mogło być brzemienne w skutkach, ale tutaj nie musisz się tego obawiać. Tak jak dawniej, tak i teraz jesteśmy po twojej stronie.

Znowu poczuł ten dziwny skurcz w żołądku, a jego uśmiech z trudem trwał na swoim miejscu.

– Wiesz, że to tylko wszystko utrudni.

Niespodziewanie dziewczyna wstała i spojrzała na niego, zadziornie unosząc brodę do góry. Smutek zniknął z jej twarzy, jakby nigdy go tam nie było, jedynie oczy pozostawały dziwnie poważne.

– Nikt nie obiecywał, że będzie łatwo.

Ślizgon pokręcił głową z rezygnacją. Jak bardzo nie starałby się przemówić im do rozumu, oni i tak będą wiedzieć swoje. Ostatecznie byli Gryfonami, a do tych rzadko kiedy trafiały argumenty zdrowego rozsądku.

 

Było już grubo po dwudziestej i wszyscy siedzieli w salonie, gdzie popijali herbatę przyniesioną przez Stworka na wielkiej, srebrnej tacy. Wtedy to w kominku pojawił się płomień, by moment później wyłonił się z niego James, z naręczem teczek przed sobą. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich nie był jednak sam. Tuż za nim, do pokoju wszedł wysoki mężczyzna o jasnych włosach związanych w krótki ogon. Jednym, szybkim ruchem otrzepał szatę z popiołu, a potem rozejrzał się po pokoju, zatrzymując wzrok na Scorpiusie. Gdy go dostrzegł, zwinnie wyminął Jamesa i ruszył na Ślizgona.

Jego intencje były więcej niż oczywiste i przez jedną, krótką chwilę Scorpio zastanawiał się czy nie uniknąć ciosu. Ostatecznie jednak nie zrobił tego i pozwolił, by zaciśnięta pięść spotkała się z jego twarzą. Jak by nie patrzeć, zasłużył na to w całej rozciągłości. Poza tym nie ukrywajmy, Zack zrobił to, na co chyba wszyscy tutaj mieli ochotę.

Scorpius nie zdążył rozmasować szczęki, kiedy poczuł, jak Zachary chwyta go za ramiona i potrząsa nim gwałtownie.

– Ty cholerny draniu! – warknął blondyn. – Gdzieś ty się podziewał?!

Zack był jeszcze wyższy niż Scorpio go zapamiętał, do tego wydawał się chudszy niż w przeszłości, przez co jego ręce były wręcz nienaturalnie długie. Mimo to siła jego uścisku wystarczała, by Scorpius miał przez chwilę trudność w oswobodzeniu się.

– Ulżyłeś sobie? – zapytał zjadliwie, kiedy zdołał odsunąć się od blondyna.

– Chyba żartujesz. Musiałbym cię przerobić na krwawą miazgę, żeby ulżyć własnej frustracji.

– Może innym razem i bez świadków – mruknął Scorpio, kiedy wreszcie odzyskał czucie w żuchwie. Tylko przelotnie spojrzał na siedzącą na sofie Heidi, która już miała różdżkę w pogotowiu, a jej skupione spojrzenie przewiercało Zacka na wylot. Jeden krótki gest sprawił, że kobieta rozluźniła się całkowicie i wróciła do picia herbaty.

– Co ty tu robisz? – pociągnął Scorpius, spoglądając na blondyna.

– Przyłapał mnie, kiedy szukałem materiałów do śledztwa – wyjaśnił James. – Niestety wiedział, że nie biorę udziału w dochodzeniu na temat zabójstwa McGonagall i nie kupił żadnego z moich kłamstw.

– Wy, Gryfoni, jesteś niezdolni do czegoś takiego jak wiarygodne kłamstwo – dodał Zachary, a jego głos odzyskał, bardziej normalne dla niego, rozbawione brzmienie.

Tymczasem co innego zwróciło uwagę Scorpiusa.

– Zaraz, a co ty robiłeś w Biurze Aurorów? Chyba nie…

Blondyn nie zdołał dłużej walczyć ze swoją naturą, bo wyszczerzył się złośliwie.

– Pracuję tam.

– Jesteś Aurorem?

Szczere zdumienie Scorpiusa było najwyraźniej tym, co Zachary chciał uzyskać, bo roześmiał się otwarcie.

– Powinieneś zobaczyć teraz swoją minę, oślizgła gadzino. Wierz mi, gdybym został Aurorem, to już dawno bym cię dopadł. Niestety nie miałem tyle szczęścia. Ministerstwo wystarczająco się burzyło, kiedy zostałem cywilnym pracownikiem biura. Jestem analitykiem dowodów rzeczowych. W odróżnieniu od ciebie, ja nigdy nie byłem na bakier z Eliksirami.

Nawet to tłumaczenie nie zdołało w pełni zmyć zdumienia z twarzy Scorpiusa. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że Zachary ma podobne aspiracje. A potem zdał sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie to również jest jego wątpliwą zasługą. Nie zamierzał jednak teraz przy wszystkich drążyć tego tematu.

– Auror czy nie, nadal bijesz się jak baba – rzucił, nie kryjąc złośliwego uśmiechu.

– A ty nadal masz język, który pragnie wyrwać połowa ludzkości.

– Więcej niż połowa – odparł Scorpio i chyba pierwszy raz od powrotu na Wyspy szczerze się roześmiał, czemu po chwili zawtórował Zachary.

– Nie chcę przeszkadzać waszym zabawom, ale mamy robotę – wtrącił James, rzucając przyniesione teczki na stolik. – Przed świtem to wszystko musi wrócić do Biura.

– W takim razie czeka nas pracowita noc – rzucił Josh, wstając ze swego miejsca i obrzucając zainteresowanym spojrzeniem przyniesione materiały.

Najstarszy z Potterów zgodził się gestem głowy.

– A ty to kto? – zapytał Zack, spoglądając przez ramię Scorpiusa na jego towarzysza.

Ten niespodziewanie jak na siebie po prostu podszedł z wyciągniętą ręką.

– Jestem Joshua Graf – alchemik.

Naraz Scorpius zrozumiał skąd tak nagła zmiana nastawienia Josha. Zachary wspomniał o Eliksirach i to wystarczyło, by zdobył jego zainteresowanie. Ślizgon uśmiechnął się w duchu, czasami rozejmy pojawiają się w najmniej przewidywanych miejscach.

 

* * *

 

_Cztery lata temu… Londyn…_

Harry Potter siedział za biurkiem i bez większego zainteresowania przyglądał się zdjęciom pobitego goblina. Od trzech dni zajmował się sprawą napaści na pracownika Gringotta, którego dokonało trzech zamaskowanych czarodziejów, prawdopodobnie dłużników banku. Sprawa wydawała się dość banalna, zwłaszcza, że sprawcy zostawili dużo śladów, więc znalezienie ich było raczej kwestią czasu.

Już zamierzał zebrać swoje rzeczy i udać się na lunch, kiedy do biura wleciała mała sówka, w której rozpoznał Świstoświnkę. Zwierzątko było tak przywiązane do Ginny, że po skończeniu szkoły Ron ofiarował sówkę siostrze. Mimo swych niemal trzydziestu lat, Świnka trzymała się wyjątkowo dobrze, co zapewne zawdzięczała troskliwej opiece swojej właścicielki.

Teraz ptak okrążył trzy razy pokój, po czym wylądował na biurku Harry’ego. Mężczyzna pogładził jej piórka i odebrał krótką notatkę skreśloną pospiesznym pismem Ginny.

W jednej chwili odebrało mu ochotę na lunch. W kilku słowach czarownica tłumaczyła, że odezwał się do niej Ted, który właśnie zaczął swój dyżur w Mungu i dowiedział się, że trafiła tam Astoria Malfoy.

Nie zastanawiając się zbyt wiele, Harry spakował rzeczy do torby i ruszył w kierunku kominka. Odrobina proszku Fiuu i po chwili był już na korytarzu magicznego szpitala.

Nie bywał tu zbyt często, zwłaszcza prywatnie, ale jako auror zdarzało mu się, przesłuchiwać tutaj ofiary jakiś wydarzeń. Dlatego bez większego trudu odnalazł gabinet chrześniaka. Ted siedział pochylony nad jakimiś notatkami, ale uniósł wzrok, kiedy usłyszał kroki.

– Cześć, wujku – przywitał Harry’ego. – Ciocia musiała cię poinformować, tak?

Mężczyzna skinął głową.

– Co się konkretnie stało?

– Trafiła do nas w środku nocy. Dostała jakiejś zapaści, prawdopodobnie na tle nerwowym. Medycy wciąż próbują ustalić przyczyny. Obecnie została eliksirami wprowadzona w stan śpiączki i jest stabilna, ale pełną diagnostykę będzie można przeprowadzić dopiero po wybudzeniu. Póki co czekamy, aż jej mózg się nieco zregeneruje.

Słuchając tego, Harry poczuł jak nieprzyjemny dreszcz przechodzi go po plecach. Lata temu podobne słowa słyszał na temat wzroku Albusa. Wtedy też musieli czekać i mieć nadzieję, że maści i eliksiry zadziałają.

– Jest tu Draco?

– Był, ale gdzieś znikł, kiedy pojawili się rodzice pani Astorii. Teraz oni czuwają przy jej łóżku.

Harry skinął głową.

– Daj mi znać, gdyby coś się zmieniło – rzucił i już zamierzał pożegnać chrześniaka, kiedy ten wstał od biurka, podszedł bliżej i wyjrzawszy na korytarz, zamknął drzwi gabinetu.

– Nie jesteś tu jako auror, prawda?

– Nie, dlaczego o to pytasz?

Ted wyglądał na bardzo zmartwionego.

– Bo Malfoyowie mają już chyba wystarczająco kłopotów. Niedobrze byłoby, żeby Ministerstwo wyciągnęło jeszcze jakieś mylne wnioski.

– Nie rozumiem.

– Pani Astoria straciła przytomność i przewracając się, uderzyła głową w stopień schodów. Kiedy Draco ją tutaj przyniósł, był cały w jej krwi. Ktoś z zewnątrz mógłby to bardzo źle zinterpretować.

Harry wreszcie pojął, do czego Ted zmierza. Wciąż wielu było takich, którzy tylko czekali, by dopaść Malfoya.

– Dobrze, jeśli w biurze pojawi się zlecenie na zbadanie tej sprawy, zadbam, by trafiła w odpowiednie ręce.

Na twarzy Teda pojawił się smutny uśmiech.

– Dzięki.

– To raczej oni powinni tobie podziękować za czujność.

Ted wzruszył ramionami.

– Trzeba dbać o rodzinę, nie? – rzucił z przekąsem. – Wiesz, po tym, co się stało, moja babcia zdobyła się na napisanie do nich listu. Nie zrobiła tego nawet, kiedy zmarła Narcyza. Ale ja jej opowiadałem o ich synu i o tym jak daleki jest od innych Blacków i to chyba nieco zmiękczyło jej serce.

Harry, w ojcowskim geście, poklepał Teda po ramieniu.

– Pamiętaj, że nie bez powodu wszyscy oni trafili kiedyś do Slytherinu, takim osobom wybaczenie przychodzi najtrudniej, zwłaszcza jeśli nienawiść pielęgnowana jest przez lata.

Ted uśmiechnął się bardziej otwarcie i skinął głową.

– Chciałbym kiedyś, by moja babcia i Malfoyowie znaleźli wspólny język. To już trwa stanowczo za długo i nie służy niczemu dobremu.

– Daj im jeszcze trochę czasu, są na dobrej drodze.

 

Harry opuścił gabinet Teda z mocnym postanowieniem, co powinien zrobić dalej. Na przestrzeni ostatnich dwóch lat miał z Malfoyami więcej do czynienia, niż kiedykolwiek życzyłby sobie w przeszłości. Jednak tym razem ich relacje przebiegały w zupełnie inny sposób, bo i okoliczności były zgoła odmienne. Chcąc nie chcąc, Harry współczuł im i zwyczajnie nie potrafił przejść do porządku dziennego nad ich tragedią. Tym bardziej, kiedy widział, jak to wszystko przeżywa jego własna rodzina. Był tego świadkiem chociażby w czasie ostatniej przerwy świątecznej, kiedy miał wrażenie, że jego dzieci zawarły między sobą umowę, by nie wspominać ich zaginionego przyjaciela. Jednocześnie widział, jak bardzo Lily próbuje wszystkich zabawiać, a w kontraście do tego, jak bardzo Albus jest milczący i jak niewiele jego młodszy syn w ogóle odzywał się przez cały pobyt.

Wszyscy starali się iść do przodu, wiedząc, że nie mają wpływu na dalsze wydarzenia, a jednak gdzieś w głębi to tkwiło, jak nieprzyjemna zadra, która uporczywie psuła dobry humor.

Sam Harry również miał pewne poczucie bezsilności. Już dawno wyczerpał wszystkie swoje możliwości, a śledztwo w sprawie zaginięcia Scorpiusa Malfoya, utknęło w martwym punkcie. Chłopak albo rzeczywiście miał talent i dobrze potrafił się kryć, albo niestety gdzieś zginął i po prostu dotąd nie odnaleziono jego ciała. Oczywiście przy swoich dzieciach Harry nigdy nie dzielił się podobnym rozważaniami, choć przypuszczał, że oni również zdają sobie z tego sprawę. Nic niestety na to nie mógł poradzić.

Teraz jednak był ktoś jeszcze, kto z pewnością potrzebował pomocy. Dlatego bez większego wahania Harry podszedł do kominka i wrzuciwszy nieco proszku Fiuu, wypowiedział adres posiadłości Malfoyów.

 

Kiedy wyszedł z kominka, pierwsze co dostrzegł, to pełno szkła rozsypanego po podłodze salonu. Pomieszczenie wyglądało jakby przeszedł przez nie huragan. Stół i krzesła były poprzewracane, na ścianie wydać było mokry ślad, a poniżej na podłodze leżał roztrzaskany flakon z kwiatami, zasłony były podarte jakby za cel obrał je jakiś oszalały kot, a podłogę zaścielały fragmenty potłuczonych butelek i kałuże rozlanych napojów. W powietrzu unosił się silny zapach alkoholu.

Harry zawahał się przez moment, widząc tę demolkę, a potem ruszył w stronę przewróconej sofy, której tapicerka również pocięta była jak nożem. Dopiero gdy podszedł bliżej, zobaczył Malfoya. Mężczyzna siedział na podłodze, plecami oparty o spód sofy, który w tej chwili stał pionowo. W pierwszej chwili wydawało się, że śpi, ale otwarte oczy wbite w przeciwległą ścianę szybko zburzyły to wrażenie. Ubranie miał podarte i rzeczywiście ubrudzone krwią, tak żony, jak i jego własną, która sączyła się z rozciętej, najprawdopodobniej kawałkiem szkła, dłoni. 

Harry zacisnął zęby, po czym chwycił serwetkę, leżącą na podłodze, otrzepał ją z kawałków szkła i podszedł bliżej. Bez słowa kucnął i zaczął tamować krwawienie.

– Potter – mruknął Draco, jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z obecności drugiej osoby.

Harry skinął głową, a kiedy zdoła usunąć ostatni kawałek szkła, wyjął różdżkę i szybkim zaklęciem, zasklepił ranę. 

– To już nie będzie ci potrzebne – stwierdził, wyciągając z drugiej ręki Ślizgona niemal pustą już butelkę Ognistej Whisky.

– Czego tu szukasz? – zapytał półprzytomnie Malfoy.

– Byłem w szpitalu, słyszałem o Astorii.

Draco skrzywił się na te słowa, jakby przypomniały mu one, od czego to wszystko się zaczęło. A potem westchnął ciężko i przymknął oczy.

– Wiesz, Potter – zaczął po chwili dziwnym głosem. – Mam już tego dość. Jestem tak potwornie zmęczony.

Harry odłożył na bok pustą butelkę i zakrwawioną serwetkę, po czym sam usiadł na ziemi, również wspierając się o przewróconą sofę.

– To wszystko to jest moja kara – kontynuował tymczasem Malfoy. – Najpierw Scorpius, teraz Astoria. Wszystko z powodu mojej głupoty i moich błędów. I nie mów, że to zbieg okoliczności, bo to jest powiązane ze sobą bardzo ściśle. Scorpio by nie uciekł, gdyby przez tyle czasu nie wmawiano mu, że jest gorszy, bo jest synem śmierciożercy. A gdyby on nie uciekł, to Astoria nie leżałaby teraz w Mungu. To wszystko jest przeze mnie.

Naraz po jego twarzy przeszedł dziwny grymas. W jednej chwili przechylił się do przodu, opierając ręce na zgiętych kolanach i wbijając wzrok w podłogę przed sobą.

– Ile lat mam jeszcze płacić za szczeniackie błędy? – wymamrotał.

Choć pytanie było skierowane w pustkę, to Harry czuł się w obowiązku, żeby coś odpowiedzieć.

– To, co teraz robisz, z pewnością nikomu nie pomoże.

– Zaszkodzić, raczej też nie zaszkodzi – odparł Draco, sztucznie rozbawionym głosem.

– Ale Astoria nie byłaby szczęśliwa, gdyby wiedziała, że zdemolowałeś wasz salon.

Na wspomnienie żony, Malfoy znowu się skrzywił.

– O ile będzie miała szanse jeszcze kiedyś skomentować bałagan.

– Wyjdzie z tego, to silna kobieta.

– Ale nawet ona ma swoją granicę wytrzymałości. – Draco ponownie oparł się o sofę i już nieco spokojniej spojrzał w sufit. – Trzy dni temu usłyszałem w pracy, w mugolskim radiu, że w Paryżu wyłowiono z Sekwany ciało nastolatka. Było już w znacznym stopniu w rozkładzie, więc nie mogli go od razu zidentyfikować. A my przez trzy dni czekaliśmy na informację z Ministerstwa, że to on. Nie ma chyba gorszego uczucia, niż tak bezradnie czekać. A potem dowiedziałem się od znajomego, który ma rodzinę w Paryżu, że podali do wiadomości dane tego zmarłego dzieciaka i że urodził się we Francji. Astoria straciła przytomność, kiedy przekazałem jej tę informację. Ona jest silna, ale już dawno czara goryczy została przelana. Dziwię się, że jeszcze w ogóle chciała tu mieszkać. Wszystko się rozpada. Praktycznie ze sobą nie rozmawiamy. Astoria nie mówi tego otwarcie, ale wiem, że wini mnie za to, co się wydarzyło, za to, że straciła syna, którego kochała znacznie bardziej niż mnie.

Harry przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył na Ślizgona, a potem westchnął ciężko i również spojrzał w górę. Nie miał dobrej odpowiedzi na te słowa. Cóż mógł powiedzieć, że mu przykro? Że współczuje? To brzmiało pusto i trywialnie. W niczym by nie pomogło, a jedynie uraziło resztki dumy Malfoya. Co jak co, ale on z pewnością nie chciał współczucia. Dlatego Harry milczał, nie wiedząc, co mądrego mógłby na to odpowiedzieć.

I tak siedzieli, w zdewastowanym salonie, pogrążeni w ciężkich myślach. Przez długi czas ciszę pomieszczenia zakłócało tylko tykanie zegara w holu. Gdyby w przeszłości ktoś powiedział Harry’emu, że znajdzie się w podobnej sytuacji, wziąłby go za szaleńca, a jednak teraz wydawała się to rzecz najsłuszniejsza w świecie. Nikt w takiej chwili nie powinien być sam, nawet jeśli jedynym towarzyszem okazał się stary wróg. Życie bywa przewrotne.

– Weź się w garść, Malfoy – rzucił, kiedy sam zebrał się w sobie. – Powinieneś być teraz przy Astorii, a nie zapijać się whisky i beczeć jak baba.

Draco uśmiechnął się cierpko.

– Nie beczę.

Harry również się uśmiechnął, po czym wstał z podłogi i wyciągnął rękę w stronę Ślizgona. Ten chwycił ją z pewnym wahaniem i też dźwignął się na nogi.

– Chcesz wiedzieć, kiedy skończy się twoja kara? – zapytał Gryfon. Malfoy spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, więc ten szybko dodał: – Kiedy sprowadzimy Scorpiusa do domu. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota odautorska:
> 
> Pisząc ten rozdział starałam się w miarę internetowych zasobów ogarnąć drzewo rodzinne Blacków i Potterów. Posiłkując się tą grafiką:   
> http://pl.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/R%C3%B3d_Black%C3%B3w?file=Drzewo_black.gif  
> Można zauważyć, że po wojnie praktycznie jedynym żyjącym potomkiem Blacków jest Draco (a przynajmniej jego znamy z imienia i nazwiska). Nie można tutaj uwzględniać Teda, bo Andromeda została wydziedziczona.   
> Jednocześnie warto zauważyć, że mniej więcej pośrodku tego drzewa, znajduje się małżeństwo Dorei zd. Black i Charlusa Pottera. Nie znalazłam jednak o tym drugim, żadnych konkretnych informacji, a jedynie przypuszczenia, że nie był on bezpośrednim przodkiem Harry’ego (najbardziej popularna teoria mówi o tym, że był on kuzynem Fleamonta Pottera – dziadka Harry’ego. Stąd doszłam do wniosku, że James zgodnie z prawdą twierdzi, iż „na szczęście” nie jest spokrewniony ze Scorpiusem, bo rzeczywiście w takim układzie nie można mówić o pokrewieństwie krwi, a jedynie co najwyżej o spowinowaceniu przez kuzyna i jego małżeństwo. Jednak to nie wszystko, bo pod wypaloną czwórką na tym rysunku jest Cedrella, która została usunięta z drzewa, bo wyszła za mąż za Septimusa Weasleya, który jest nie mniej, nie więcej jak dziadkiem Ginny. Biorąc to pod uwagę, to w tej linii jest jednak między nimi pokrewieństwo krwi (co prawda w piątym pokoleniu, ale zawsze). Jednak biorąc poprawkę na to, że ten związek został wypalony z drzewa, to James mógł o tym nie wiedzieć. Wiem, jest to trochę zawiłe i sama też się nad tym głowiłam, ale na potrzeby tego fanfika, myślę że można przyjąć powyższe założenia.  
> Drugą kwestią, którą chciałam poruszyć, jest Stworek. Jego los po wojnie nie został jasno nakreślony, a jedyną wzmiankę, jaką znalazłam, to fakt, że zmarł w wieku 666 lat. Więc ogólnie nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, żeby w obecnej linii czasowej jeszcze dychał i służył kolejnym właścicielom Grimmauld Place.


	21. XXI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witam wszystkich i zapraszam do lektury kolejnego rozdziału. Muszę przyznać, że ten jest troszkę przejściowy, ale mam nadzieję, że nie znudzi was zbytnio.   
> Serdeczne podziękowania za wszystkie komentarze i dla błotniaka stawowego za betę. 
> 
> Ostrzeżenie: w tym rozdziale jedna scena jest dość obrazowa i może być nieprzyjemna do bardziej wrażliwych osób.

 

XXI

 

Lily zasnęła około czwartej nad ranem. Drugi w kolejności odpadł Zack, a potem Albus. Ostatecznie o świcie na placu boju pozostał tylko Scorpius, rodzeństwo Graf i James. Stolik w salonie, okoliczne krzesła i większość podłogi zasłana była kartkami, na których zaczarowane pióra robiły notatki i wykresy, podczas gdy czarodzieje dyktowali im ważniejsze fragmenty.

Scorpio rozmasował obolały kark, gdy skończył przeglądać ostatnią przyniesioną teczkę. Materiałów na temat Rogogonów było mnóstwo, przez te wszystkie lata zdążyli wystarczająco narozrabiać, by ministerstwo oddelegowało grupę aurorów, którzy na stałe zajmowali się ich działalnością. W ostatnich latach udało im się nawet pojmać kilku członków grupy, ale nawet pod działaniem Veritaserum nie przekazali oni zbyt wielu cennych informacji. Niestety byli tylko płotkami, których wiedza pozostawała ograniczona do ich najbliższych zwierzchników. Nie wiedzieli nic na temat tych zasiadających za sterami całej organizacji.

Jednak jedno było pewne, grupa ta musiał powstać w parę lat po wojnie, a ich główny cel stanowiło zdyskredytowanie Ministerstwa Magii i odsunięcie od władzy zasiadających tam obecnie czarodziejów. Cztery lata temu odważyli się nawet dokonać dwóch zamachów w Londynie, które wymierzone były w wysoko postawionych członków rządu. Jeden z zaatakowanych, przewodniczący Międzynarodowego Urzędu Praw Czarodziejów, zginął na skutek odniesionych ran.

Wszystko to jednak w niewielkim stopniu przybliżyło ich do odnalezienia mordercy McGonagall i Scorpius zaczął odczuwać narastającą frustrację. Po prawdzie wertowanie zapisków czy notatek prasowych nigdy nie było jego domeną, zawsze brakowało mu do tego cierpliwości. Takie rzeczy wolał zostawiać Joshowi, który miał do tego wybitne zacięcie. Teraz również alchemik przeglądał wszystkie dokumenty w pełnym skupieniu, analizując każdy z wielką dokładnością.

Chcąc nie chcąc, Scorpio zaczął się zastanawiać, czy w Hogwarcie ktokolwiek potrafiłby pomóc jego towarzyszowi w zapanowaniu nad rozszalałą magią. Przy inteligencji Josha jego brak władzy nad własną magią był ogromnym marnotrawstwem.

 

– Idę o zakład, że ta cała banda ma związki ze śmierciożercami – skwitował Joshua, kiedy wszystkie teczki były już złożone i czekały na zabranie do Biura Aurorów.

– Skąd taki pomysł? – zapytał James, który starał się postawić na nogi kubkiem mocnej, czarnej kawy. – Śmierciożercy nie wykazywali aktywności od wielu lat.

– Właśnie dlatego. Jakoś trudno mi uwierzyć, że przy skuteczności waszego Ministerstwa wszyscy oni zostali wyłapani. Słuszniej byłoby założyć, że część gdzieś się zaszyła, może nawet zmieniła tożsamość i teraz nie pała sympatią do obecnych władz. Można pójść dalej i poszukać wśród dawnych pracowników Ministerstwa. Zapewne są dokumenty, które wskazują, kto nigdy nie odnalazł się po wojnie i kto najwięcej stracił na zmianie władzy.

– Ja się tym zajmę – odezwał się Zachary z miejsca na sofie. Blondyn przebudził się parę minut wcześniej, ale jeszcze nie zdobył się na zmianę pozycji na siedzącą. – Mam dostęp do archiwum, mogę pod pretekstem porządkowania dokumentacji poszukać takich informacji.

James skinął głową.

– Ja odniosę te teczki, a potem postaram się jeszcze popytać.

– Tylko uważaj – wtrącił Scorpio. – Nie grzeszysz subtelnością, a skoro nawet Zack cię przejrzał, to kłamca też z ciebie marny.

Potter najwyraźniej był zbyt zmęczony, żeby wchodzić w dyskusję na ten temat. Skrzywił się tylko nieznacznie, po czym odstawił pusty kubek i zaczął zbierać dokumenty ze stolika.

– My rozejrzymy się na mieście – rzuciła Heidi. – Scorpio lepiej, żeby się nie wychylał, ale my jesteśmy tu obcy, więc nie powinniśmy wzbudzić niczyich podejrzeń.

– W porządku – zgodził się młody auror. – Nie nadużywajcie tylko magii, bo jak Ministerstwo dostanie jakieś sygnały, to może się wami zainteresować, a tego zakładam wolelibyście uniknąć.

Heidi uśmiechnęła się w nader niepokojący sposób.

– Będziemy bardziej mugolscy niż mugole.

 

Chwilę później Zack i James zniknęli w kominku, a rodzeństwo Graf poszło na górę, żeby się trochę przespać. Scorpius został sam w ciemnym salonie, gdzie na kanapie w kącie spała Lily, a na dużym fotelu pod oknem zasnął Albus. Ślizgon przez moment przyglądał się śpiącym Gryfonom, a potem wstał i przeciągnął się tak mocno, że aż strzeliło mu w kręgosłupie. Czuł się fizycznie zmęczony, a z drugiej strony wiedział, że natłok myśli nie pozwoli mu zasnąć.

Wiedziony dziwną myślą podszedł do gobelinu na ścianie i przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się wizerunkowi swoich rodziców. Wcześniej nie miał odwagi o nich myśleć, ale to, co usłyszał od Albusa, stopiło nieco wątpliwości. Czy to możliwe, żeby jego rodzina również się zmieniła przez te lata? Czy Draco był w stanie się zmienić? Scorpius był przekonany, że ojciec żywi zbyt wiele niechęci, nienawiści wręcz, do tych którzy byli po drugiej stronie w czasie wojny, by mógł nawiązać z nimi jakiekolwiek pozytywne relacje. Wydawał się na to zbyt zatwardziały, zbyt dumny. Czy możliwe, by zniknięcie Scorpiusa odcisnęło aż takie piętno? Trudno było w to uwierzyć.

Nagle Scorpio usłyszał za sobą jakiś ruch i spojrzawszy przez ramię, dostrzegł, jak Albus podnosi się z fotela. Gryfon nieco nieprzytomnym wzrokiem obrzucił pokój, a potem zatrzymał spojrzenie na Ślizgonie.

– Gdzie wszyscy?

– James i Zack wrócili do Ministerstwa, a Josh i Heidi poszli spać.

– A ty czemu tu stoisz?

Scorpio wzruszył ramionami.

– I tak nie mógłbym zasnąć.

Albus również spojrzał na gobelin i zrozumienie odmalowało się na jego twarzy.

– Tęsknisz za nimi, prawda?

Ślizgon powtórnie wzruszył ramionami.

– Zazwyczaj wolę o tym nie myśleć, tak jest łatwiej. Nic mi nie przyjdzie z tej tęsknoty.

Potter westchnął nieznacznie, jakby tłumiąc narastającą irytację. Upór Scorpiusa ewidentnie jemu również działał na nerwy. 

– Lily mówiła mi, o czym wczoraj z tobą rozmawiała. I wbrew temu, co twierdzisz, ja uważam, że powrót byłby możliwy. Przede wszystkim jednak ty musiałbyś tego rzeczywiście chcieć.

Scorpius uśmiechnął się cierpko.

– A to jest pytanie za milion galeonów.

Albus spojrzał na niego przelotnie, a potem ponownie utkwił wzrok w gobelinie.

– Nie zamierzam cię więcej przekonywać. Zrobisz jak zechcesz. – W głosie Gryfona dało się wyczuć wyraźną gorycz, kiedy wypowiadał te słowa. – Chcę tylko, byś wiedział, że jeśli podejmiesz rękawicę, to możesz liczyć na moją pomoc.

Jedno z pewnością się nie zmieniło. Albus nadal potrafił go zaskoczyć. Spodziewał się, że znów usłyszy, ile to osób przejmowało się jego zniknięciem, ile wycierpiała jego rodzina, tymczasem Potter swoim zwyczajem zrobił coś zgoła innego. Zaproponował mu pomoc. Naraz Scorpio poczuł się, jakby znowu był w Hogwarcie. Wtedy też Albus wielokrotnie wyciągał w jego stronę pomocną dłoń i nigdy się od niego nie odwrócił, nawet kiedy Ślizgon jasno dawał do zrozumienia, że gardzi jego osobą.

W tej samej chwili po raz pierwszy wyraźnie poczuł, że rzeczywiście chciałby wrócić. Nawet mimo wszystkich trudności, jakie z pewnością piętrzyłyby się na jego drodze. Ale była jedna kwestia, najbardziej kluczowa, której mimo szczerych chęci nie potrafił przezwyciężyć.

Czując, jak nogi odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa, usiadł na pobliskim fotelu, opierając przedramiona na kolanach.

– Nawet gdybym postanowił wrócić, to wątpię, by to było możliwe.

Albus spojrzał na niego pytająco, ale nic nie powiedział, zamiast tego sam również usiadł na sofie po przeciwnej stronie stolika.

Scorpius przełknął ciężko, jakby wypowiedzenie tych słów sprawiło, że staną się one jeszcze bardziej prawdziwe.

– Nie jestem w stanie spojrzeć w twarz ojcu – wyrzucił niczym największą klątwę. – Mam pełną świadomość, jak bardzo zawiodłem wszystkie jego oczekiwania. Liczył, że będę postępował słusznie, że nie popełnię jego błędów, tymczasem myślę, że odwaliłem jeszcze gorsze.

– Więc obawiasz się powrotu w strachu przed ojcem? – zapytał Albus dziwnym, niemal rozbawionym tonem.

– Gdybyś go lepiej znał, też byś się tego obawiał – mruknął Scorpius. – On jest bardzo zatwardziały, wątpię, by znalazł w sobie dość wybaczenia dla mnie. Nie jestem przekonany, czy mam wystarczająco chęci by to sprawdzać.

Nie podobało mu się spojrzenie Albusa. Gryfon wyglądał, jakby ten argument zupełnie do niego nie docierał. Tak jakby spośród wszystkich innych wcale nie był najważniejszy.

– Tak się składa, że miałem okazję rozmawiać z twoim tatą i jakoś trudno mi sobie wyobrazić, że zatrzaśnie ci drzwi przed nosem.

Scorpius w pierwszej chwili nie potrafił zgadnąć, w jakich okolicznościach Albus mógł rozmawiać z jego ojcem, a potem przypomniał sobie, że Potter napomknął o jakieś świątecznej wizycie. Nie wspominając już, jak dziwnie w ustach Gryfona brzmiało słowo „tata” w odniesieniu do Draco.

– Ja jakoś nie ma z tym trudności. Za dużo mniejszy numer groził kiedyś, że wyrzuci mnie z domu.

– Kiedyś to sam bym to chętnie zrobił, zwłaszcza jak przez ciebie wyleciałem w powietrze.

Scorpio parsknął śmiechem, kiedy przypomniał sobie tamto nieszczęsne wydarzenie. Wydarzenie, od którego praktycznie wszystko się zaczęło. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że jego życie potoczy się w tak absurdalny sposób. Pomyśleć, że dawnej jego największym problemem byli irytujący Krukoni wyżywający się na słabszych, a teraz zastanawiał się, czy możliwe, by w ogóle mógł zostać na Wyspach. Kiedy myślał o przeszłości, z każdą chwilą bardziej pragnął wrócić do tamtego beztroskiego życia, nawet jeśli zdrowy rozsądek podpowiadał, że już nigdy nie będzie tak jak wtedy, już nigdy nie będzie dobrze.

– Naprawdę myślisz, że to możliwe? – zapytał, trochę wbrew sobie.

Albus skinął głową pełen przekonania.

– Co prawda nie pomogę ci w przetrwaniu spotkania z ojcem, ale mogę z całą resztą. A jeśli moja pomoc nie wystarczy, zawsze możemy się zwrócić do mojego taty, jemu niewielu ludzi w Ministerstwie jest w stanie odmówić. Większość zawdzięcza mu przecież swoje stołki.

Scorpius nie wiedział, jak zareagować na to oświadczenie. Szczerze wątpił, by Harry’ego Pottera w ogóle obchodził jego los, ale już parę razy przekonał się ostatnio, że życie nadal potrafi go zaskoczyć.

– Dzięki. Zastanowię się nad tym.

 

Ostatecznie Scorpius zdołał zasnąć. Po niemal pięćdziesięciu godzinach na nogach, zmęczenie upomniało się o niego, dzięki czemu pogrążył się w kilkugodzinnym, choć dość niespokojnym śnie. Kiedy wreszcie się zbudził, zdał sobie sprawę, że to był pierwszy dłuższy odpoczynek od powrotu na Wyspy. Natłok myśli i wspomnień dotychczas skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiał.

Na tyle wypoczęty, na ile było to możliwe, wstał, umył się i szybkim zaklęciem odświeżył swoje ubranie. Kiedy zszedł na dół, w kuchni zastał James i Zacka, którzy wróciwszy z Ministerstwa, jedli obiad.

Ku niewysłowionej radości Stworka on również zgodził się do nich przyłączyć, zwłaszcza że smakowity zapach roznosił się po całej kuchni.

– Dowiedzieliście się jeszcze czegoś ciekawego? – zapytał, kiedy wypił kilka łyków podanej kawy.

– W twoich ustach brzmi to tak, jakby kluczowe informacje leżały na każdej półce w Ministerstwie – żachnął się blondyn.

– Może po prostu, swoim zwyczajem, nie dostrzegasz tego, co rzeczywiście istotne – zasugerował złośliwie Scorpio.

– Zabrzmiało to prawie jak coś mądrego – odgryzł się Zack. – Gdyby nie fakt, że wyrosłem już z tego typu roztrzepania.

– Jakoś na razie nie zauważyłem specjalnej różnicy – mruknął Scorpius, popijając kolejny łyk kawy.

– Ja również – odparł Zachary, a jego twarz ozdobił perfidny uśmiech. – Nadal jesteś złośliwą, przemądrzałą marudą.

James pokręcił jedynie głową, po czym wstał, dziękując za posiłek. Najwyraźniej nie miał najmniejszej ochoty dalej przysłuchiwać się tej specyficznej wymianie uprzejmości.

– Ciężko uwierzyć, że współpracujesz z Potterem – stwierdził Scorpius, kiedy auror zniknął na korytarzu. – A to mnie kiedyś zarzucałeś, że się z nimi zadaję.

– Trudne czasy wymagają trudnych decyzji.

– Ale Biuro Aurorów? Widziałbym cię wszędzie, ale nie tam. Nie żebym w przeszłości jakoś specjalnie zastanawiał się nad twoimi życiowymi aspiracjami.

Mimo że Scorpio wypowiadał to w formie żartu, to jednak Zachary dziwnie spoważniał.

– Naprawdę pytasz mnie, czemu zacząłem tam pracować?

Nagłe zrozumienie spłynęło na Scorpiusa niczym kubeł zimnej wody. W jednej chwili całkowicie odechciało mu się jeść. Przez dłuższą chwilę w milczeniu obserwował blondyna, zastanawiając się, czy rzeczywiście ma ochotę kontynuować tę rozmowę.

– Czy wy wszyscy trochę nie przesadzacie? Naprawdę, moje życie jest tylko moje i nikogo specjalnie nie powinno ono obchodzić.

Zack wywrócił oczami i westchnął nieco teatralnie.

– Zawsze miałeś za nic wszystkich wokół siebie, co? Jestem wspaniały Scorpius Malfoy i niczego od was nie potrzebuję. Trzymajcie się na odległość pięciu kroków, żeby moje ego miało wystarczająco miejsca. Czasami wyłazi z ciebie straszny dupek.

Scorpio ostatecznie zdołał ponownie przełknąć nieco kawy.

– Skoro wiesz, że jestem takim paskudnym gadem, to co tutaj robisz? Nie ma w tym zbyt wiele logiki.

– Chyba zapomniałeś, że to całe zamieszanie z White zaczęło się od pomysłu, by ściągnąć ją z pomocą Katie do sowiarni. Naprawdę myślisz, że wpadł na to Karl?

Zachary wykonał gest dłońmi, wskazując na swoją osobę. Jednocześnie skrzywił się znacząco.

– Gdyby nie mój błyskotliwy pomysł, nie byłoby nas tu teraz. Nie wspomnę już tego drobnego faktu, że tamtego dnia uratowałeś mi życie.

Podziękowania nigdy nie były domeną Zacharego i dlatego wypowiadając ostatnie zdanie wyraźnie się zmieszał. Cisza trwała kilka sekund, a potem blondyn szybko zmienił temat.

– Zresztą od początku wątpiłem, by te gryfońskie tyłki zdołały cokolwiek wskórać.

Scorpius prychnął na to oświadczenie. Cóż, wśród Ślizgonów aurorzy nigdy nie cieszyli się zbyt wielkim szacunkiem.

– A skoro już wspomniałeś Karla, to co on robi? Nadal jest z tą Puchonką?

Zack ponownie się skrzywił, co nie mogło wróżyć niczego dobrego, a potem pokręcił głową.

– Rozstali się niedługo przed skończeniem Hogwartu. Karl postanowił wrócić do Stanów, twierdził, że zbrzydła mu już atmosfera panująca na Wyspach, a Katie nie była gotowa, żeby wyjechać tak daleko.

Zachary nie powiedział tego wprost, ale i tak Scorpio domyślał się, że na Karlu tamte wydarzenia również musiały odcisnąć ślad. On jednak postanowił uporać się z nimi na swój własny sposób. I nikt nie miał prawa go za to winić, ostatecznie zrobił to, co było najlepsze dla niego.

– Szkolne romanse nigdy nie trwają zbyt długo – skwitował, mając stanowczo dość ciężkich tematów.

– Powiedział ten, który miał największe doświadczenie z kobietami.

Po twarzy Scorpiusa przeszedł cień dwuznacznego uśmiechu.

– Zdziwiłbyś się, w jakich rzeczach zdobyłem doświadczenie.

– O nie, nie chcę słuchać o twoich podbojach. Właśnie skończyłem jeść – rzucił blondyn, a potem nachylił się do przodu i szepnął konspiracyjnie. – Czyżby ta cała Adelajda?

– Nie zamierzam ci się z niczego spowiadać – odparł wymijająco Scorpius. Stanowczo nie chciał zwierzać się ze swojej relacji z Heidi. Może nadal uważał Zacharego za swojego kumpla, ale dobrze pamiętał, jaka była z niego papla. Jakoś wątpił, by wiele się w tym względzie zmieniło.

Jednak blondynowi nawet te słowa wystarczyły, żeby wyciągnąć odpowiednie wnioski.

– Proszę, proszę, trzeba przyznać, że masz niezłe szczę… – Zack urwał gwałtownie, bo dokładnie w tej samej chwili do kuchni weszła obgadywana czarownica.

– Odebrałam sygnał – rzuciła w stronę Scorpiusa.

Ten natychmiast spoważniał i pośpiesznie dokończył obiad.

 

– Zaklęcie zlokalizowało silny impuls jakieś trzydzieści pięć mil stąd – tłumaczyła Heidi, pokazując ich cel na rozłożonej mapie. Wszyscy zebrali się w salonie, gdzie ustalali dalsze działanie. – Konkretnie w lasach na północ od Ewhurst. To nie będzie łatwy teren do poszukiwań, ale jeśli znajdę się na miejscu, myślę, że dam radę ustalić bardziej szczegółowe położenie.

– Możecie się tam teleportować? – zapytała Lily.

– Podstawowa zasada teleportacji, można się przenieść tylko w miejsce, które już się kiedyś odwiedziło – rzucił Joshua.

– Pożyczę samochód od ojca, znajdę jakąś wymówkę – zaproponował James. – W godzinę powinniśmy być na miejscu. To bezpieczniejsze rozwiązanie niż używanie publicznej sieci Fiuu, zwłaszcza jeśli ten ślad zaprowadzi nas do Rogogonów. Mogą kontrolować okoliczne kominki.

Scorpius skinął głową na zgodę.

Przez dłuższą chwilę dyskutowali nad szczegółami, a potem jeszcze dłużej starali się przekonać Lily, że absolutnie nie powinna tam jechać. Gryfonka przez ładnych parę minut stawiała opór, nie chcąc zostać sama w Londynie, ale ostatecznie, nim James wrócił z samochodem, pogodziła się ze swoją porażką.

 

Las był wilgotny i duszny. Ostatniej nocy musiało dość obficie padać, a obecna letnia temperatura powodowała, że wszystko szybko parowało. W efekcie dłuższy marsz w tych warunkach stawał się coraz większym utrapieniem. Zostawili samochód niemal pół godziny temu na poboczu drogi i zagłębili się w las, idąc gęsiego za wyznaczającą drogę Adelajdą. Na jej dłoni wciąż siedział papierowy żuraw, który poruszając swoją małą główką, wskazywał im prawidłowy kierunek.

Nie rozmawiali wiele, świadomi, że nie tylko zwierzęta mogą ich teraz obserwować. Różdżki również trzymali w pogotowiu, choć przedzieranie się przez niekiedy gęste zarośla nie sprzyjało ostrożności.

– Powinni być gdzieś niedaleko – rzuciła Heidi, zatrzymując się w pół kroku. – Znacznik zaczyna nas prowadzać w kółko, więc nic dokładniejszego nie zdołam powiedzieć.

– Spróbujmy inaczej. _Homenum Revelio_ – wypowiedział zaklęcie Scorpius, ale ku jego obawie i ono nie wskazało w okolicy żadnych ludzi.

– Nie wygląda to dobrze – mruknął Josh.

– To zaklęcie wskazuje ludzi w okolicy, czy możliwe, by wasze zaklęcie śledzące pokazało złą lokalizację? – zapytał Albus, ale jego mina sugerowała, że już domyśla się odpowiedzi.

– W pewnym zakresie może być błędne, ale raczej nie całkowicie. Właściciel zaklętych w papierze przedmiotów musi tu gdzieś być – wytłumaczyła Heidi, a potem dodała z pewnym niesmakiem – a przynajmniej jakaś jego cześć.

Zachary spojrzał na nią z wyraźnym przejęciem.

– Czyli sugerujesz, że on…

– _Revelio_ nic nie wskazało – odparł za kobietę Albus. – Ale ono wskazuje jedynie żywych ludzi. 

Nikt więcej nic nie dodał. Dla wszystkich stało się jasne, że ten las raczej nie jest kryjówką Rogogonów, a miejscem ostatniego spoczynku członków rodziny Grayword.

Rozdzielili się i parami zaczęli przeszukiwać najbliższą okolice. Albus wraz z James, Scorpius z Zackiem, a ostatni zespół utworzyło rodzeństwo Graf.

Przez ładnych parę minut jedynym towarzyszącym im dźwiękiem, był chrzęst deptanych liści i trzask łamanych gałązek. Aż w końcu Scorpio usłyszał, jak jego towarzysz gwałtownie nabiera powietrza. Nim jeszcze zdążył podejść bliżej, poczuł tę charakterystyczną, słodko–mdłą woń rozkładu i już wiedział, że to, co zobaczy, nie będzie przyjemnym widokiem.

W niewielkim parowie, przykryte grubą warstwą liści, leżały dwa ciała.

– Znaleźliśmy ich – zawołał Scorpius, a potem, nie czekając na pozostałych, minął blondyna i podszedł do zwłok.

Zack najwyraźniej nie był w stanie postąpić ani kroku dalej, a do tego robił się coraz bardziej zielony na twarzy.

– Jak masz haftować, to idź gdzieś dalej, tu jest wystarczająco paskudnie i bez tego – rzucił Scorpius, dając Ślizgonowi odpowiedni pretekst do wycofania się.

Rzeczywiście widok był daleki od przyjemnego. Ciała musiały tu leżeć już od wielu dni, a przy tej temperaturze rozkład postępował bardzo szybko. Scorpius wolał nie myśleć o tych muchach i robactwie, które wypełniało całą okolicę.

– Albus, zobacz co z Zackiem, nie wyglądał najlepiej – rzucił przez ramię, kiedy zobaczył zbliżających się Potterów. Młodszy z braci dość niechętnie skinął głową, najwyraźniej doskonale pojmując ukryty motyw tej prośby.

– Dzięki – rzucił James, kiedy podszedł bliżej i ukucnął obok Scorpiusa. – Miałby po tym koszmary.

Scorpio prychnął cicho.

– Nie jest już dzieckiem.

– Wiem, ale ja też będę je po tym miał.

Scorpius spojrzał na młodego aurora, zdając sobie sprawę, że on raczej też nie nawykł do oglądania podobnych scen. Oczywiście najstarszy Potter chował swoje lęki głęboko pod maską profesjonalizmu. Jednak nawet to nie było w stanie zmusić go do zbliżenia się bardziej, a rękaw koszuli dociskał silnie do ust, starając się choć trochę stłumić przykrą woń.

Kilka chwil później dołączyli do nich Grafowie. Heidi jednym szybkim zaklęciem zdmuchnęła leżące na ciałach liście, odsłaniając w pełni makabryczny obraz.

– W tym stanie trudno powiedzieć, jak zginęli, choć przypuszczam, że raczej nie od ran fizycznych – stwierdził Josh, podchodząc bliżej i pochylając się nad pierwszymi zwłokami. – Te wyglądają na kobietę. Trudno coś powiedzieć o rysach twarzy, ale włosy nasuwają skojarzenie z osobą na zdjęciu, które widzieliśmy w domu Graywordów. Mężczyzna obok też z postury pasuje do Teodora. Obawiam się więc, że to oni.

– Powinniśmy chyba sprawdzić, czy nie mają przy sobie czegoś, co może być istotne dla sprawy – rzucił James, a w jego głosie wyraźnie dało się wyczuć, jak bardzo nie chce być tym, który to zrobi.

– Ja trupów nie dotykam – zaprotestowała natychmiast Heidi.

Scorpio wymienił spojrzenie z Joshem.

– Bierzesz Teodora – zawyrokował.

Alchemik prychnął ze sztucznym rozbawieniem.

– Jasne, mnie zostawiasz tłustego gościa, a sam będziesz obmacywał babkę.

Ślizgon wolał nie komentować tego stwierdzenia, bo i bez tego sytuacja była wysoce niesmaczna.

– Widzę, że dla ciebie wszystko jest powodem do kpiny – rzucił tymczasem Potter.

Joshua wywrócił oczami.

– Mój sarkazm już raczej ich nie urazi, a przynajmniej mnie poprawi samopoczucie.

W czasie, kiedy oni komentowali sytuację, Scorpius chwycił kilka większych liści i przetransmutował je w trzy pary rękawiczek. Jedną z nich podał Joshowi, drugą Jamesowi, a sam założył trzecią. Uciszając wszelką niechęć i wstręt, zaczął metodycznie przeszukiwać zwłoki kobiety. Nie było tego wiele, w kieszeni luźnych spodni miała tylko chusteczkę i kartkę z odręcznym pismem, które wyglądało na listę zakupów, zainteresował go tymczasem wisiorek, który miała na szyi. Kiedy go zdjął, dostrzegł, że to typowy otwierany medalion ze zdjęciem w środku. Gdyby miał jeszcze jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, że mają do czynienia z Graywordami, to radośnie uśmiechnięta twarz Matyldy, która spoglądała na niego z medalika, musiałaby je definitywnie rozwiać. Ostrożnie zdjął go z szyi kobiety i bez słowa podał Jamesowi.

Po kolejnej minucie doszedł do wniosku, że nic więcej interesującego tutaj nie znajdzie, a dalsze dotykanie ciała denatki za chwilę i jego przyprawi o mdłości.

– Znalazłeś coś? – rzucił w stronę Josha.

– Nawet więcej niż coś – stwierdził mężczyznę, po czym wyciągnął w stronę Scorpiusa złamaną różdżkę. – Wygląda na to, że Teodor przynajmniej przez chwilę próbował się bronić, co chyba nie spodobało się napastnikom.

– Możemy spróbować odczytać z niej ostatnie zaklęcia, ale nie wiem czy to powie nam coś więcej – stwierdził James.

Scorpio przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się różdżce, a potem podał ją Potterowi, który odłożył ją razem z medalionem.

– Możemy zrobić więcej – odezwał się niespodziewanie Albus, który stanął u wylotu parowu, zachowując bezpieczną odległość. – Jeśli potwierdzimy, że to różdżka Teodora Grayworda, to wiemy, że napastnik w Hogwarcie używał innej. Pamiętam jak wyglądała i z pewnością różniła się z wyglądu. Jeżeli jesteście w stanie odtworzyć dokładny wygląd tamtej, to możemy na tej podstawie dowiedzieć się, kto jest jej właścicielem.

– Jak niby chcesz to zrobić? – zapytała Heidi.

Albus uśmiechnął się minimalnie.

– W Londynie jest jeden człowiek, który rozpozna każdą różdżkę.

Scorpius z Jamesem wymienili spojrzenia, bo obaj doskonale wiedzieli, kogo Albus ma na myśli. Starszy z Potterów skinął głową i wyprostował się. Sięgnął do kieszeni, po czym rzucił kluczyki w kierunku brata.

– Wracajcie na Grimmauld Place. Postarajcie się odtworzyć tamtą różdżkę i odwiedźcie Ollivandera.

– A ty?

James obrzucił wzrokiem leżące na ziemi ciała.

– Ja muszę tu posprzątać.

 

– Biedna Matylda – westchnęła Lily, kiedy streścili jej, co znaleźli w lesie. – Jeszcze nie doszła do siebie po tamtym wydarzeniu. Nie wiem, jak zdoła otrząsnąć się z podobnego ciosu. Jesteście pewni, że to byli oni?

Albus jedynie pokiwał smętnie głową. Zarówno on, jak i Zack przez resztę czasu spędzonego w tamtym miejscu, trzymali się na uboczu, ale niewątpliwie i tak musiało to nimi nieco wstrząsnąć. W efekcie tego obaj byli niezwykle milczący, co zwłaszcza w przypadku gadatliwego Ślizgona robiło niepokojące wrażenie.

– Muszę się umyć – rzucił tymczasem Scorpius, który miał poczucie, że cały przeszedł tym paskudnym smrodem rozkładu. – Czy możecie mi skombinować jakieś ubranie na zmianę, bo mam przeczucie, że najlepsza magia nie zdoła usunąć tego zapachu?

– Poszukam, coś z rzeczy Jamesa powinno na ciebie pasować – powiedziała Lily.

Ślizgon skinął głową, po czym udał się na górę, gdzie z nieukrywaną przyjemnością zdjął przesiąknięte trupem ciuchy, a potem zanurzył się w wannie wypełnionej gorącą wodą.

Siedząc tak w cieple, rozmyślał o różnych rzeczach. Próbował nakierować umysł na kwestie związane z Rogogonami i co mogą dalej zrobić w tej sprawie. Odtworzenie różdżki napastnika, bez pomocy zaklęcia może być trudne, ale skoro wszyscy ją widzieli i pamiętali, mogą ją spróbować chociażby narysować. Znając Ollivandera była szansa, że po samym szkicu zdoła skojarzyć właściciela. Pod tym względem był naprawdę niesamowity. Scorpius chciałby kiedyś osiągnąć w czymś podobną biegłość.

Szybko jednak myśli zaczęły mu zbaczać na znacznie bardziej nieprzyjemne kwestie: jego rodzina, Potterowie, McGonagall. Po prawdzie nie chciał myśleć o żadnej z nich. Był już naprawdę zmęczony roztrząsaniem tych tematów, które wracały do niego niczym zły omen. Kiedy już porachuje się mordercami dyrektorki, zastanowi się nad własną przyszłością, teraz ta wydawała się zbyt niepewna, a on sam był za bardzo rozdarty, by podejmować jakieś decyzje.

Czując, że zaczyna go morzyć sen, wyszedł z wody i owinął się w długi, szary szlafrok, który wisiał na ścianie. Nie wiedzieć kiedy Stworek zadbał również, by przy wannie stały miękkie, czarne kapcie. Trzeba było przyznać, że ten skrzat odwalał kawał dobrej roboty.

Kiedy wszedł do pokoju, ku swemu zdumieniu zobaczył, że na jego łóżku siedzi Lily. Dziewczyna wyraźnie zmieszała się, widząc go w samym szlafroku.

– Przyniosłam ubranie – rzuciła, wskazując na stosik leżący na krześle obok.

– Dzięki – stwierdził, podchodząc bliżej.

Przez moment krytycznym wzrokiem przyglądał się rzeczom, a potem spojrzał na dziewczynę.

– Liczysz na striptiz? – zapytał z rozbawieniem.

Tym razem Lily już całkiem zrobiła się czerwona na twarzy, co pięknie zgrywało się z jej kasztanowymi włosami. Scorpius dopiero w tej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że te zmieniły dość znacząco kolor i już z pewnością nie były wściekle rude jak dawniej. To zaś bardzo upodobniło ją do matki.

Kilka sekund za późno zrozumiał, że zbyt długo patrzy na nią oceniająco, co mogła odebrać bardzo opacznie. Dlatego odwrócił się i wrócił do przeglądania przyniesionych ubrań.

– Co masz na szyi? – zapytała po chwili, dziwnie ściśniętym głosem. Ona najwyraźniej również poczuła się niezręcznie.

Scorpius przez moment patrzył na wisiorek, a potem ściągnął go i podał dziewczynie.

– To amulet blokujący zaklęcia śledzące. Josh kiedyś zrobił takie dla naszej trójki, żebyśmy nie musieli obawiać się wykrycia.

Gryfonka przez dłuższą chwilę obracała mały wisiorek w dłoni.

– To dlatego nie przejmujecie się, że ktoś przyłapie wasz na teleportacji, tak?

– Dokładnie. Ich działanie jest wzmocnione runami i eliksirem, więc nawet kilka kroków ode mnie wszystkie zaklęcia byłyby niewykrywalne. Co więcej, amulety są ze sobą sprzężone, więc jeśli rzucić na niego zaklęcie _Portus,_ to automatycznie stanie się świstoklikiem prowadzącym do najbliższego, bliźniaczego wisiorka.

– Bardzo to pomysłowe – stwierdziła Lily, po czym wstała i podeszła do Scorpiusa.

Zawahała się jedynie przez ułamek sekundy, a potem wspięła się na palce i założyła mu na powrót łańcuszek na szyję.

– Cieszę się, że znalazłeś ludzi, którzy troszczyli się o twoje bezpieczeństwo – dodała, uśmiechając się lekko, nawet mimo tego, że wyraźnie wyczuł w jej tonie nieco goryczy.

Zrozumiał, czego nie dopowiedziała, choć ewidentnie miała na to ochotę. „W naszym zastępstwie” – zapewne takie słowa cisnęły się jej na usta.

Przez chwilę ręce Gryfonki spoczęły na jego ramionach i przyglądała mu się badawczo. Domyślał się, że ona również zastanawia się nad jego przyszłością, ale akurat w tej jednej kwestii absolutnie nie potrafił jej pomóc.

Jednak w spojrzeniu dziewczyny dostrzegł coś jeszcze, czego stanowczo nie spodziewał się tam zobaczyć. Nutę tej dawnej fascynacji, tej, która tak często zaganiała ją do hogwarckiej biblioteki, gdzie towarzyszyła mu w czasie nauki.

Przez jeden krótki moment miał ochotę zrobić coś szalonego, a potem uświadomił sobie, kim stał się przez ostatnie lata i jak gruby urósł szklany mur dzielący ich światy.

Łagodnym gestem zdjął z ramion ręce dziewczyny i uśmiechnął się na tyle neutralnie, na ile zdołał. Miał przynajmniej nadzieję, że zdoła pod tą maską ukryć wszystkie swoje czarne myśli.

– Naprawdę chciałbym się przebrać.

Lily zmieszała się i odwróciła wzrok.

– Tak, jasne, już sobie idę – mruknęła i, nie mówiąc nic więcej, wyszła z pokoju.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Scorpius stał na środku pokoju, zastanawiając się, co ma zrobić z tym nowym odkryciem. Jednego obawiał się najbardziej, miał przypuszczenie, graniczące z pewnością, że cokolwiek postanowi, i tak ją skrzywdzi. A ponad wszystko chciał tego uniknąć.

 

* * *

 

_Trzy lata temu… Norwegia…_

Mroźny, arktyczny wiatr szarpał gałęziami pobliskich drzew, które niemiłosiernie tłukły w dach i okna. Echo tego nieco upiornego dźwięku niosło się po całym domu, który w ostatnich tygodniach był ich kryjówką. Przez wiele dni prawie go nie opuszczali, bo zimowa pogoda w tym miejscu przerosła ich najśmielsze oczekiwania. Nawet gdyby niemal dwumetrowa warstwa śniegu nie zniechęcała do wychodzenia, to trzydziestostopniowy mróz i jeszcze gorszy wiatr z pewnością. Ograniczali się więc praktycznie wyłącznie do krótkich wypadów do pobliskiego miasteczka, gdzie uzupełniali zapasy.

Teraz jednak to nie szum wiatru ani trzask gałęzi nie pozwalały Scorpiusowi spokojnie zasnąć. Leżąc w małej sypialni, patrzył na obłożony drewnianym panelami sufit i wspominał wydarzenia ostatniej nocy. Z każdą kolejną chwilą coraz bardziej gryzło go sumienie. Minął już prawie rok, odkąd podróżował z Grafami, i choć nie zawsze dogadywali się najlepiej, to jednak posiadanie kogoś, kto chronił twoje tyły, było niezwykle cenne. Oni także zdawali się mu ufać, a to, co zaszło dziś w nocy, sugerowało nawet coś więcej.

Nie mógłby zaprzeczyć, że Adelajda była piękną i na swój specyficzny sposób urzekającą kobietą. Z drugiej jednak strony, Scorpius był przekonany, że to nie miłość przywiodła Heidi do niego. Może fascynacja, może potrzeba bliskości, ale z pewnością nie było to żadne głębsze uczucia. Po tym wszystkim, co przeżyła w przeszłości, Ślizgon szczerze wątpił, by była do nich jeszcze zdolna. Jedyną prawdziwą miłość Adelajda żywiła do swojego brata, którego gotowa była chronić nawet za cenę życia.

Wiedząc, jak głęboka więź łączyła rodzeństwo Graf, tym bardziej Scorpio miał wyrzuty sumienia, że aż tak bardzo wmieszał się w ich życie. Kiedy postanowili połączyć siły, nigdy nie przypuszczał, że zajdzie to tak daleko.

A jednak teraz leżał w łóżku, a pościel obok wciąż nosiła zapach Heidi.

Z rosnącą irytacją przeczesał włosy, wygrzebał się z kołdry i pośpiesznie założył ubranie, bo zimne powietrze momentalnie zaczęło szczypać go w skórę. W drugim pokoju było już znacznie przyjemniej, gdyż w kominku płonął przyjemny ogień. Poza tym w małym saloniku nie było zbyt wiele rzeczy, jakaś stara sofa, stół i kilka krzeseł, a także duży, nieco obdarty fotel, który obecnie zajmował Josh. Mimo wczesnej pory (choć ciężko to było określić, przy tak długich nocach polarnych panujących tutaj), mężczyzna był już w pełni ubrany, pił kawę i czytał jakiś mugolski kryminał. Gdy spostrzegł Scorpiusa, przywitał go gestem głowy i wskazał na czajniczek, z którego unosił się mocny aromat.

Scorpio skorzystał z zaproszenia, a potem usiadł na sofie blisko kominka. Ciszę zakłócał tylko trzask płonącego drewna i szum wody w łazience, w której myła się Adelajda.

Joshua nigdy nie był specjalnie rozmowny, raczej zamknięty w sobie i nieokazujący zbyt wielu emocji. Praktycznie tylko raz Scorpio był świadkiem jak Graf stracił panowanie nad sobą, a było to w dniu, gdy spotkał ich po raz pierwszy. Wtedy w grę wchodziło życie jego siostry i nie było cienia wątpliwości, że był gotowy dla niej zabijać bez chwili wahania.

Scorpius stanowczo nie chciał wchodzić z nim w konflikt, a czuł, że to, co się wydarzyło może popsuć kontakty miedzy nimi. Josh nie był ślepy ani naiwny, więc z pewnością wiedział, co zaszło.

– Nie przeszkadza ci, że śpię z twoją siostrą? – zapytał, nie odwlekając tego ani chwili dłużej.

Josh oderwał wzrok od książki i spojrzał na niego poważnie, jakby analizował intencje Ślizgona.

– Wielokrotnie chciałem wyrwać brudne łapska tym, którzy ośmielili się dotykać Heidi – stwierdził ze złowrogą nutą w głosie. – Nawet nie wiesz, ile razy mogłem się tylko bezradnie przyglądać.

Mimo niepokojących słów Joshua pozostawał zupełnie spokojny, więc Scorpius doszedł do wniosku, że póki co jego ręce są bezpieczne.

– Jednak jest pewna różnica – dodał alchemik. – Oni ją krzywdzili.

 


	22. XXII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witam wszystkich, którzy to czytają. 
> 
> Z okazji zbliżających się Świąt Bożego Narodzenia, chciałabym w tym miejscu życzyć Wam wszystkiego najlepszego, spełnienia marzeń (także tych niefandomowych), a także mnóstwa pomyślności w Nowym Roku.  
> Tematycznie rozdział też jest odrobinę świąteczny, więc dobrze wpisuje się w porę publikacji :).  
> Jak zwykle serdeczne podziękowania za betę dla błotniaka stawowego i Glamarye. 
> 
> Ostrzeżenie: nieudolne próby pisania przez autorkę romansu ;).

 

XXII

 

– Romuald Torchfool – odezwał się Albus, kiedy następnego dnia wrócił z ulicy Pokątnej. – Ollivander nie miał cienia wątpliwości, gdy pokazałem mu szkic, który przygotowaliśmy.

– Czy to nazwisko mówi nam cokolwiek? – zapytał Scorpius.

– Wysłałem sowę do Hogwartu. Mam nadzieję, że pani Skamander pomoże nam dowiedzieć się o nim czegoś więcej. Jeśli kupił różdżkę na Pokątnej, to najprawdopodobniej uczęszczał również do Hogwartu. Kontaktowałem się także z Jamesem, powiedział, że również popyta i przekaże tę informację Zackowi, póki co jednak musi zakończyć kwestię państwa Grayword. Od wczoraj nie opuścił Biura Aurorów, a cały wydział został postawiony na nogi.

Ślizgon pokiwał głową z uznaniem, nie posądzał Albusa o taką asertywność.

– Wezmę ten szkic i popytam o gościa – wtrącił Josh, podnosząc kartkę ze stołu.

– Znowu cię nosi – fuknęła Heidi.

– W odróżnieniu od ciebie nie lubię bezczynie siedzieć na tyłku.

– Daj znać, gdybyś dowiedział się czegoś ciekawego – stwierdził Scorpio i pożegnał chłopaka gestem głowy.

– Co dalej? – zapytała tymczasem Lily.

Trzeba było być ślepym, by nie dostrzec, że po ich ostatniej rozmowie dziewczyna była dziwnie speszona w obecności Scorpiusa. Ta krótka chwila wahania i później jego chłodna odpowiedź musiały nieco wyprowadzić ją z równowagi. On sam wolał za wiele o tym nie myśleć, nawet kiedy widział ukradkowe spojrzenia rzucane mu przez dziewczynę.

Nie umknęło to oczywiście uwadze Adelajdy, która tylko uśmiechnęła się przelotnie i spojrzała na niego ze zrozumieniem.

– Nie pozostaje nam zbyt wiele poza czekaniem. Ja wolę nie pojawiać się w mieście bez naprawdę ważnego powodu, a wy lepiej też pilnujcie własnych spraw. Nigdy nie wiadomo, w którym momencie zapytacie o coś niewłaściwą osobę.

– Sugerujesz, że Rogogony mają wtyki w jakiś instytucjach Ministerstwa?

– To więcej niż prawdopodobne. Trudno uwierzyć, by tyle czasu zdołali wodzić aurorów za nos, gdyby nie mieli jakiegoś wsparcia z wewnątrz.

– Nie przypuszczam, by jakiś auror był kretem – rzucił Albus, a potem dodał po chwili namysłu. – Ale póki nie znamy celów tej grupy, niczego nie można wykluczyć.

– Poza tym istnieją sposoby, które mogą skutecznie zmusić kogoś do współpracy – wtrąciła Heidi. – I nie mam tu na myśli _Imperiusa_ , który na dłuższą metę jest mało wygodny. Wystarczą jakieś groźby, szantaż albo zwykłe przekupstwo. Nawet aurorzy nie są na to odporni.

Po tym stwierdzeniu w pokoju zapadła dłuższa chwila ciszy.

– W takim razie skoro i tak musimy tutaj siedzieć, to zróbmy coś przyjemnego – zaproponowała Lily, wstając od stołu.

– Masz coś konkretnego na myśli? – zapytał jej brat.

– Oczywiście. I nie będą to szachy, bo mam już całkowicie dość kolejnych porażek.

Cała trójka spojrzała na nią z lekkim niepokojem, ona jednak nie wydawała się zbytnio zrażona ich nieufnością, choć po prawdzie to ani przez chwilę jej wzrok nie zatrzymał się na Scorpiusie.

– Co więc proponujesz?

Gryfonka uśmiechnęła się szerzej.

– Co powiecie na kalambury?

 

To było co najmniej irracjonalne. Wrócił na Wyspy z powodu śmierci McGonagall, by dopaść odpowiedzialną za to bandę, a tymczasem przez kilka godzin w towarzystwie rodzeństwa Gryfonów i Adelajdy przerabiał kolejne gry towarzyskie. Najpierw grali w kalambury, potem przyszła kolej na karty i pokera, a w końcu, kiedy wszyscy zgłodnieli, padła propozycja, że Lily nauczy ich robić magiczne babeczki, takie, które zawsze mają smak dokładnie ten, na który właśnie ma się ochotę – przepis babci Molly.

I tak właśnie Scorpio siedział przy kuchennym stole i opierając się łokciami o jego blat, patrzył jak Lily instruuje Heidi i Albusa, co mają robić. On sam stanowczo stwierdził, że Malfoyowie nie gotują, nawet pod groźbą głodówki, dzięki czemu teraz mógł bez problemu obserwować całe towarzystwo. Atmosfera był naprawdę pogodny i przynajmniej przez ostatnie kilka godzin nie musiał się zadręczać myślami o przyszłości. Przez krótką chwilę mógł pozwolić sobie na trochę relaksu, nawet jeśli gdzieś podskórnie wiedział, jak bardzo jest to ułudne.

A mimo to dał się porwać w ten absurdalny wir zabawy, niczym małe dziecko, które szuka zajęcia w deszczowy dzień. I rzeczywiście trochę tak się czuł. Rysując idiotyczne obrazki albo ogrywając Albusa w karty, czuł się jak w czasach Hogwartu, a może nawet wcześniej, nim jeszcze poszedł do szkoły i spędzał całe dnie na zabawach z innymi dzieciakami. I choć była to odległa przeszłość, choć był już dorosłym człowiekiem, to nie potrafił w pełni odrzucić tej niegroźnej przyjemności.

Jednak z drugiej strony gdzieś z tyłu głowy wciąż słyszał ten paskudny głos, który podpowiadał, że mami się nierealnymi marzeniami, że niepotrzebnie karmi nadzieję, kiedy wszystko już zostało ustalone. I choć bardzo starał się go ignorować, to niestety wiedział, że mówi on prawdę. Nie takie życie było mu przeznaczone, tak z pochodzenia, jak i z własnego wyboru. Wiele słów i jeszcze więcej czynów przesądziło o jego losie. I bez względu na to, jak bardzo Lily z Albusem będą próbować go przekonać, że wszystko może się odmienić, to on czuł, że są to płonne nadzieje. Niestety nie posiadał tyle optymizmu co oni, nawet jeśli z każdą minutą coraz bardziej pragnął, by mieli rację.

Tak, był pesymistą. Życie brutalnie go nauczyło, że jeśli coś może pójść źle, to najlepiej przygotować się właśnie na ten najgorszy scenariusz. Rzadziej wtedy doświadczamy rozczarowania. I chyba właśnie dlatego nie chciał, nie potrafił wręcz, przyjąć postawy Gryfonów. Oni wierzyli, że wszystko jest możliwe, że dla niego droga nie została zamknięta, tymczasem on widział zbyt wiele rzeczy, które mogą stanąć mu na przeszkodzie. Z tą jedną, konkretną osobą na czele, z którą nie chciał się konfrontować ponad wszystko.

Scorpius nie był tchórzem. Nigdy nie uciekał przed niebezpieczeństwem, ani w szkole, ani tym bardziej później. A jednak myśl o ponownym spotkaniu z ojcem autentycznie go paraliżowała. Mimo słów Albusa ta perspektywa nadal była przerażająca. Do tego stopnia, że poważnie zastanawiał się, czy przybycie na Wyspy warte było tego ryzyka.

Bał się, panicznie wręcz obawiał się słów, jakie mógłby wtedy usłyszeć. I chyba to było powodem, że tak niechętnie myślał o powrocie do tego społeczeństwa. Powrót nie był możliwy bez spotkania z ojcem, a wszystko, co w ten sposób mógłby zyskać, nie wydawało się warte tej konfrontacji.

A jednak, kiedy teraz patrzył na śmiejących się towarzyszy, gdzieś w głębi pragnął wrócić do tego świata. Bo ile można uciekać? Nigdy nawet przed sobą samym nie przyznawał się, jak bardzo jest zmęczony wiecznym oglądaniem się za siebie. Chciałby mieć znowu normalne życie i jakiś cel, bardziej konkretny niż przetrwanie kolejnego dnia. Wcześniej nie dopuszczał do siebie podobnych myśli, bo one jedynie wszystko utrudniały. Teraz jednak uderzały w niego ze zdwojoną siłą. I z każdym dniem spędzonym w tym domu rosły jego wątpliwości, a determinacja malała.

Zirytowany tymi rozważaniami, które znowu podążył w kierunku, którego starał się unikać, wstał od stołu i wyłgawszy się jakimś niewinnym kłamstwem, wyszedł z kuchni.

 

Scorpius schował się w bibliotece i nienękany przez nikogo spędził tam kolejne dwie godziny. Przeglądał różne książki, ale na żadnej nie potrafił skupić większej uwagi, a ostatecznie usiadł w dużym fotelu i czytał podręcznik runów ofiarowany mu przez profesor McGonagall. Nie było to nic dla niego specjalnie odkrywczego, ale pozwalało w jakiś tajemniczy sposób przypomnieć sobie, po co tu jest i jak ma cel. Przede wszystkim chciał pomścić dyrektorkę, a cała reszta była kwestią wtórną.

– Tak myślałam, że cię tu znajdę – odezwała się Lily, wchodząc do środka. – Co czytasz?

– Runy – mruknął, po czym zamknął książkę, stosując karteczkę ze swoim imieniem jako zakładkę.

– Naprawdę nie ma tutaj nic ciekawszego do czytania? – zapytała dziewczyna, podchodząc bliżej. Przez chwilę wyglądała, jakby miała ochotę usiąść na oparciu fotela, ale ostatecznie zrezygnowała i po prostu stanęła kilka kroków przed nim.

Scorpio zaczął się zastanawiać, w którym momencie sytuacja między nimi zrobiła się tak niezręczna. Kiedy znajdowali się w większej grupie, Lily zachowywała się zupełnie normalnie, ale gdy przypadkiem była z nim sam na sam, gdzieś ulatywała jej gryfońska przebojowość. Teraz również długo zdawała się unikać jego spojrzenia.

– Dała mi to profesor Skamander, jak byliśmy w Hogwarcie – wyjaśnił. – McGonagall chciała, żebym to otrzymał.

Lily przez moment obrzuciła książkę wzrokiem, a potem wreszcie spojrzała mu prosto w twarz.

– Nie podobałyby się jej niektóre twoje wybory.

– Zapewne nie – zgodził się, a potem wstał z fotela i spojrzał na nią z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. – Nie rób już takiej groźnej miny. Obiecałem Albusowi, że zastanowię się nad jego propozycją.

W jednej chwili twarz Gryfonki rozpogodziła się.

– Naprawdę? – spytała, a potem spojrzała na niego nieco podejrzliwie. – Nie próbujesz mnie tylko spławić?

– Jakbym chciał cię spławić, miałbym kilka lepszych sposobów.

Teraz już radość w pełni odmalowała się na jej twarzy. Przez moment dziewczyna wykonała taki gest, jakby zamierzała rzucić się mu na szyję, ale w ostatniej chwili rozmyśliła się i jedynie odwróciła wzrok.

– Chodź na obiad. Stworek przeszedł samego siebie, a na deser będą nasze babeczki.

Było w tej dziewczynie coś, co powodowało, że w chwilach takich jak ta nie potrafił oderwać od niej wzroku. Była jego całkowitym przeciwieństwem, radosna i pogodna, ze wszystkim emocjami wyłożonymi niczym na tacy. Nie było w niej cienia fałszu i kłamstwa, nawet kiedy próbowała być przebiegła. Nie łączyło ich praktycznie nic, a jednak, a może właśnie dlatego, tak łatwo docierała do tych fragmentów jego osoby, które zwykle pozostawały głęboko ukryte. I choć obawiał się porażki, choć wiedział, jak trudny może się okazać powrót, to widząc, z jaką nadzieją ona na niego patrzyła, nie potrafił dłużej się przeciwstawiać.

Tak samo jak nie umiał powstrzymać kolejnego gestu, nawet jeśli wiedział, jak bardzo był niewłaściwy. Nim Lily zdążyła zareagować, pokonał dzielącą ich odległość, po czym ujął jej twarz i pocałował ją.

Dziewczyna w pierwszej chwili cała zesztywniała i spojrzała na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, a potem, gdy pierwszy szok minął, objęła go za szyję i odwzajemniła pocałunek.

Mógłby podać setki powodów, dla których nie powinien tego robić, a mimo to żaden z nich nie wydawał się wystarczająco ważny, by odezwały się wyrzuty sumienia. Wręcz przeciwnie, kiedy poczuł jak Lily go obejmuje, zrozumiał, że właśnie jest w odpowiednim miejscu i czasie oraz że robi dokładnie to, co powinien. Wszystkie wątpliwości, które z pewnością za chwilę znowu wypłyną na wierzch, w tym jednym, krótkim momencie odeszły na bok. Liczyło się tylko to, że tym jednym gestem zdołał ją uszczęśliwić. A czy nie to było najważniejsze? Szczęście?

– Nie wiem, jak to wszystko się skończy – wyszeptał, kiedy nieznacznie odsunął się od niej, choć ona wciąż wisiała na jego szyi. – Ale cieszę się, że wróciłem.

Lily nic nie odpowiedziała, a jedynie wtuliła się w niego, jakby rozumiała, że wobec jego niepewnej przyszłości, ten pocałunek nie miał większego znaczenia.

– Ja też się cieszę – powiedziała cicho.

Przynajmniej w tym jednym byli zgodni. Scorpius objął ją ramionami i przez dłuższą chwilę stali tak pośrodku biblioteki, wsłuchani w ciszę tego miejsca. I choć spodziewał się, że zaleje go fala wątpliwości, to, o dziwo, nic takiego nie nastąpiło.

 

Kiedy przyszli do jadalni, wszystko wydawało się całkiem normalne. Oboje zgodnie udawali, że wcześniej nic się nie wydarzyło i starali się zachowywać zupełnie naturalnie. Trudno powiedzieć, kogo to była wina, ale kiedy tylko spojrzał na nich Albus, niemal od razu widać było po jego minie, że domyśla się przynajmniej połowy. Na szczęście miał tyle wyczucia, że w żaden sposób tego nie skomentował, choć zapewne, kiedy tylko się rozejdą, zaatakuje Lily odpowiednimi pytaniami. Czy Scorpiusowi to przeszkadzało? Jeśli tylko Potter nie postanowi mu z tego powodu powybijać zębów, to nie miał nic przeciwko. Ostatecznie z groźniejszymi braćmi miewał do czynienia i jakoś podołał.

Zresztą towarzysząca im Heidi też jakoś dziwnie spoglądała w stronę uśmiechniętej Lily, więc zapewne i ona musiała zauważyć, że coś się zmieniło. Ponieważ jednak żadne z nich nie zamierzało rozpoczynać zwierzeń na ten temat, rozmowy toczyły się wokół bardziej bieżących kwestii, jak chociażby tego, że godzinę wcześniej na Grimmauld Place wrócił James i teraz w swoim pokoju odsypiał nieprzespaną noc. W Biurze Aurorów trwały obecnie prace nad ustaleniem okoliczności śmierci Graywordów, przeszukiwano też również bliższą i dalszą okolice miejsca, gdzie zostali znalezieni. James miał zostać poinformowany o wszelkich postępach.

Nie mieli też żadnych nowych informacji od Zacka, który ponoć przekopywał się przez archiwa Ministerstwa w poszukiwaniu jakichś konkretnych tropów. Szczerze mówiąc Scorpius nie zazdrościł mu takiej roboty, nie był jednak w pozycji kogoś, kto mógłby mu jakkolwiek w tym pomóc.

Po obfitym obiedzie przyszła pora na deser w postaci obiecanych przez Lily babeczek. Rzeczywiście zdawały się zmieniać smak, bo Albus twierdził, że jego są truskawkowe, kiedy Scorpius mógłby przysiąc, że u niego dominują pistacje. Co więcej, kolejna wcale nie smakowała tak samo, lecz już bardziej skręcała w stronę kremu karmelowego.

Nagle, gdy Scorpius zabierał się za trzecią babeczkę, poczuł charakterystyczne ukłucie w przedramieniu, od którego dreszcz przeszedł go po plecach. Spojrzał na Adelajdę, która również trzymała się na rękę i już zdążyła wstać z krzesła.

– Co się dzieje? – zapytał Albus, widząc ich zaniepokojone spojrzenia.

– Josh wzywa pomocy – rzucił Ślizgon, po czym nie wyjaśniając nic więcej, wyciągnął różdżkę i skinął na Heidi.

Kobieta chwyciła go za ramię, w chwili kiedy wypowiedział zaklęcie _Portus._ Ułamek sekundy później poczuł charakterystyczne szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka i został pociągnięty w szaleńczą podróż do centrum Londynu.

 

Wylądowali w ciemnym zaułku, a wokół nich panowała sceneria niczym z jakiegoś horroru. Wszystko w najbliższej okolicy było poczerniałe od ognia, jakby przetoczyła się tędy potężna fala pożogi. Dodatkowo na ścianach widniało wiele krwawych śladów, a na ziemi można było dostrzec spalone i poćwiartowane ludzkie szczątki. Scorpius mógł mieć jedynie nadzieję, że nie patrzy właśnie na doczesne pozostałości Josha, a widząc przerażoną minę Adelajdy, przypuszczał, że ona może mieć podobne obawy.

– Tutaj – wskazała kobieta.

Rzeczywiście, w jednym miejscu podłoże nie było spalone, a za to powietrze drżało tam od niedawno wykorzystanej magii. Niewątpliwie ktoś musiał przetrwać ten kataklizm. Heidi podeszła bliżej i właśnie z tego okręgu podniosła medalion Josha.

– To tłumaczy, dlaczego przeniosło nas tutaj. Musiał go zgubić.

– Jeśli założyć, że na Wyspach raczej nie korzystają z teleportacji, to albo wykorzystali świstoklika, albo nie mogą być daleko – stwierdził Scorpius. – _Homenum Revelio!_

W jednej chwili okolica zalśniła dziesiątkami znaczników, gdyż w pobliskich budynkach było wielu ludzi. Wydawało się, że to zaklęcie w tym przypadku nie przyda się na wiele. Niestety nie byli w stanie oznaczyć tylko i wyłącznie Josha.

Po chwili obserwacji Scorpio zauważył jednak coś znamiennego. Dziewięć osób znajdowało się jakieś dwieście metrów od nich, do tego dość głęboko pod ziemią.

– Metro – mruknął. Machnął różdżką i przed nim zmaterializowała się mapa Londynu. Jedno szybkie zaklęcie zaznaczyło na niej ich położenie. – Tutaj nie ma żadnej stacji, nie ma nawet publicznego wejścia do tunelu. Sprawdziłbym tę grupę, bo to raczej nie są zbłąkani turyści. Ciężko będzie jednak znaleźć dojście do tamtego miejsca.

– Nie zamierzam tracić czasu na szukanie – rzuciła Adelajda, spoglądając w stronę grupy znaczników.

– Czekaj, to niebezpieczne, możesz wylądować w ścianie – zawołał Scorpius, ale kobieta nie zamierzała go słuchać. Przejęta losem brata była głucha na argumenty zdrowego rozsądku. Jej ciało zawirowało i zniknęło.

Ślizgon zaklął siarczyście, po czym schował mapę i również się teleportował.

Kiedy zmaterializował się w tunelu, nawet nie miał czasu ucieszyć się z faktu, że nie stał się jednością z ceglanym murem, bo od razu musiał uchylić się od nadlatującego zaklęcia. 

Nie było tutaj zbyt wiele przestrzeni, bo całość stanowił tylko tunel w którym nie było specjalnie miejsc do ukrycia się i pomieszczenie techniczne, gdzie pochowani za stołami i metalowymi szafami, czekali na nich przeciwnicy. Mieli przewagę liczebną, ale Scorpius nie chciałby być w ich skórze, wiedząc, że stoją oni na drodze Adelajdy do brata.

Naraz cała podłoga zafalowała, a potem wynurzyły się z niej trzy wężopodobne głowy, które niczym przeraźliwa hydra, uderzyły w Rogogony. Ci próbowali stawiać tarcze czy atakować zaklęciami, ale stwór stworzony był z kamienia i cegły, więc ani ogień, ani prąd nie mogły wyrządzić mu krzywdy. Rozbijał meble i przewracał ludzi, miażdżąc ich swoim wielkim cielskiem, które zajmowało niemal całą szerokość przejścia.

Wykorzystując zamieszanie, Scorpius wyskoczył zza załomu, gdzie był schowany i pobiegł w stronę pomieszczenia. Przecisnął się przez szparę, jaka została między framugą a ciałem hydry. Dwóch wciąż tam przebywających ludzi ogłuszył _Drętwotą_ , a potem skierował się w głąb, gdzie znajdował się drugi pokój. Tam dostrzegł Josha przywiązanego do metalowego krzesła. Chłopak był cały pokiereszowany i najwyraźniej nieprzytomny, bo jego głowa zwisała bezwładnie na piersi. Przynajmniej Ślizgon miał nadzieję, że tylko stracił przytomność.

Wokół Josha wciąż znajdowało się trzech ludzi, schowanych za poprzewracanymi meblami. Najwyraźniej jednak musieli zrozumieć, że drastycznie tracą przewagę, bo jeden z nich różdżką uderzył w pobliską ścianę, która rozwarła się nieznacznie, ukazując przejście. Naraz pomieszczenie wypełniła gęsta mgła. Scorpius rzucił na siebie tarczę i podbiegł do Josha, by mieć pewność, że nie zabiorą go ze sobą.

– _Ventus!_ – zawołał, rozwiewając kryjącą wszystko mgłę.

Dostrzegł tylko, jak ostatni z mężczyzn umyka do przejścia. Jedna z głów hydry wpełzła do pokoju i uderzyła w to miejsce, ale niestety wyłom zdążył się zamknąć i znowu utworzyć solidny mur. Rozjuszona tym bestia jeszcze kilkukrotnie ponowiła atak.

– Zostaw to, Heidi! – zawołał Scorpius.

Nie było sensu skupiać się na szczelinie, prawdopodobnie po prostu przenieśli tutaj jakieś przejście z innego miejsca, a w rzeczywistości za tą ścianą nie było dalej drogi. Scorpio spotkał się już kiedyś z podobnym trickiem i był on nie do namierzenia, kiedy wyłom zniknął.

Znacznie pilniejsze było zajęcie się Joshem. Hydra spojrzał na chłopaka swoimi kamiennymi oczami, a potem zadrżała, opadła na ziemię i z powrotem stała się jednością z podłożem. Kilka sekund później do środka wpadła, blada jak ściana, Adelajda.

– Joshua – zawołała kobieta, biorąc w ręce twarz brata. Ta cała była pokrwawiona i posiniaczona, przez co wręcz trudno było rozpoznać młodego alchemika.

– Zabierz go na Grimmauld Place – rzucił Scorpius.

– A ty?

– Ja się tu trochę rozejrzę.

Heidi spojrzała na niego ze zrozumieniem, po czym rozkuła brata, który osunął się bezwładnie na jej ramiona i razem z nim zniknęła w wirze teleportacji.

Scorpius wyprostował się i rozejrzał w około. Mgła już niemal całkowicie się rozwiała, ukazując ogólne pobojowisko. To miejsce nie wyglądało jak stała kryjówka Rogogonów. Raczej na szybko zaadaptowali ją, jako miejsce gdzie mogli w spokoju przesłuchać Josha. Nie było tutaj więc nic, co mogłoby powiedzieć więcej o ich działalności.

Wiedziony tą myślą przeszedł do pomieszczenia bliżej tunelu. Tam wszystko wyglądało jeszcze gorzej. Trzech mężczyzn było martwych, a stan ich ciał wskazywał, że zginęli okrutną śmiercią w starciu z kamiennym gadem. Dwóch innych wciąż leżało na ziemi, powalonych _Drętwotą_. To właśnie oni stali się celem Scorpiusa.

Ślizgon uśmiechnął się zjadliwie i wykręcił palce dłoni, aż strzeliły mu stawy. Zaraz spróbuje się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej od tych drani.

 

Gdy ponad godzinę później wrócił na Grimmauld Place, przywitały go wściekłe krzyki Adelajdy. Zaniepokojony poszedł za tym odgłosem na piętro, gdzie w pokoju przekazanym do użytkowania Joshowi stała cała grupa z wściekłą kobietą na czele.

– Wiesz, co ten debil zrobił?! – zawołała Heidi, kiedy dostrzegła go w drzwiach. – Pozwolił się skatować, żeby wyciągnąć z nich informacje. Rozumiesz to?! Normalnie jak wyzdrowieje, to osobiście go zatłukę.

– Niezbyt to logiczne z twojej strony – rzucił Scorpius, podchodząc bliżej.

Joshua już odzyskał przytomność i teraz leżał w łóżku opatrywany przez… Teda.

Ślizgon zatrzymał się w pół kroku, widząc znajomą twarz.

– Wezwaliśmy go, bo żadne z nas nie jest uzdrowicielem – wyjaśnił Albus, który stał pod ścianą.

– Cześć, Scorpio – odezwał się Ted, uśmiechając się do niego przyjaźnie. 

 

* * *

 

_Trzy lata temu… Anglia_

 

Drzwi samochodu zatrzasnęły się za Astorią, a potem Draco przeszedł dookoła pojazdu i sam zasiadł za kierownicą. Wziął głęboki wdech, starając się odzyskać zwykłe mu panowanie nad sobą. Nie chciał niepokoić żony bardziej niż to konieczne, choć wiedział, że ona i tak zapewne domyśla się więcej niż mówi.

Mieli przed sobą jakieś dwie godziny podróży, trasą, którą w ostatnich latach pokonywali stanowczo zbyt często. Oczywiście mogliby użyć kominka, ale jakoś podświadomie Draco wolał pojechać samochodem. To dawało mu czas na przemyślenie wszystkiego, a poza tym niejako odwlekało to, co nieuniknione.

– Wiesz, że nie musimy jechać – odezwała się Astoria i położyła rękę na jego dłoni.

– Wiem, ale w jakim świetle by mnie to postawiło, gdybym odmówił?

Wyszedłby na tchórza i skończonego dupka, a ani jednym, ani drugim nie chciał być już nigdy więcej.

– Nie po tym, co dla nas zrobili – dodał, jakby to miało zamknąć wszelkie rozważania.

Astoria tylko skinęła głową i nic więcej nie powiedziała, dlatego odpalił silnik i wyjechał z terenu posiadłości.

Jechali w ciszy. Ta cisza wydawała się być integralną częścią ich obecnego życia. Zdawało się wręcz, że nie mają o czym rozmawiać, zwłaszcza, że każda dyskusja prędzej czy później schodziła na temat Scorpiusa, a oboje mieli już naprawdę dość roztrząsania tej kwestii. Przeszli chyba przez wszystkie stadia żałoby, od rozpaczy i zaprzeczania, poprzez targowanie się, gniew, aż w końcu zatrzymali się na akceptacji. Gdziekolwiek Scorpius był i cokolwiek robił, najwyraźniej ich nie potrzebował. A oni byli już autentycznie i na wskroś zmęczeni ciągłym zadręczaniem się. Dlatego przestali o nim rozmawiać, nie wspominali go prawie w ogóle, choć Draco widział, jak Astoria ciężko przeżywa każdy dzień urodzin syna czy datę jego zniknięcia. Jednak była rodowitą Ślizgonką i wszystkie swoje troski zatrzymywała dla siebie, nie chcąc, nawet przed nim, ujawniać tych słabości.

W dni takie jak ten potrafiła nawet zmusić się do uśmiechu i przynajmniej w jakimś stopniu udawać, że zdołali pójść naprzód. Nawet jeśli to była nieprawda. Bo czy można w pełni pogodzić się ze stratą dziecka? Tak do końca to chyba nigdy.

Teraz jednak Draco starał się nie wracać myślami do tych przygnębiających spraw. Wolał skupiać się na problemach dnia dzisiejszego i tym, z czym przyjdzie mu się mierzyć w najbliższych godzinach. 

Londyn przywitał ich prawdziwie świąteczną aurą. Gdzieniegdzie leżały niewielkie zaspy śniegu, z witryn świeciły w ich stronę barwne ozdoby, w wielu miejscach słychać było, typowe dla mugoli, świąteczne przeboje. Na ulicach kręciło się dużo ludzi, śpieszących do własnych rodzin, przez co i ruch był wzmożony. Z tego też powodu zajęło im nieco więcej czasu, niż zakładali, by dotrzeć od celu.

Draco zgasił silnik i wysiadł, by otworzyć drzwi żonie. Astoria wysiadła, biorąc ze sobą torebkę i okrągłą foremkę z domowym ciastem, a potem chwyciła go pod ramię i poprowadziła żwirową ścieżką pod same drzwi. Uśmiechnęła się do niego wspierająco, kiedy bez dalszego zwlekania nacisnął dzwonek.

W środku panował gwar rozmów i śmiechów, ale głośny dźwięk zdołał przebić się bez trudu. Dosłownie kilka sekund później drzwi otworzyły się, ukazując uśmiechniętą twarzy Ginny Potter.

– Witajcie, proszę, wejdźcie – przywitała ich z niczym niezmąconym entuzjazmem.

– Proszę, to dla was – odparła Astoria, podając gospodyni ciasto.

Gryfonka odebrała podarunek i ucałowała kobietę w oba policzki. Potem skinęła Draco na przywitanie i wpuściła ich do środka.

Ślizgon wolał nie myśleć, że jest w ostatnim z miejsc na Ziemi, w jakim chciałby się teraz znaleźć i wśród ludzi, z którymi nie chciał mieć nigdy więcej do czynienia. A potem skarcił się w duchu. Już dawno powinien porzucić podobne myślenie. Trzy lata temu przyszedł do swego wroga i wbrew wszelkiej logice został przyjęty jak przyjaciel. Zarówno wtedy, jak i teraz mentalność Gryfonów wymykała się jego zimnym kalkulacjom, powodując nieprzyjemne uczucie dezorientacji. Mieli wszelkie powody, by nim gardzić, by go nienawidzić, a tymczasem potrafili ignorować podziały zrodzone w przeszłości i traktować go, jeśli nie przyjaźnie, to przynajmniej neutralnie.

I choć wolał o tym nie myśleć, wiedział, że gdzieś w tym jest cień Scorpiusa, który jako pierwszy przekroczył próg wzajemnej nienawiści i udowodnił im, że był kimś więcej niż tylko plugawym Ślizgonem.

– Potter – odezwał się Draco, kiedy wszedł do salonu i zobaczył Harry’ego. – Dziękuję za zaproszenie.

Gryfon podszedł i uścisnął wyciągniętą w jego stronę rękę.

– Cieszę się, że zdecydowaliście się przyjść. Siadajcie. 

Draco rozejrzał się po sporym pokoju i dostrzegł wiele znajomych twarzy, głównie Weasley’ów, a także Teda, któremu również skinął głową na powitanie, po czym usiadł na miejscu obok niego. Lupin przywitał go wyjątkowo entuzjastycznie i po wymienieniu kilku kurtuazyjnych uprzejmości, zaczął wypytywać o zdrowie Astorii.

O dziwo, bardzo szybko wszyscy przebywający w salonie zapomnieli o obecności Draco, a przynajmniej zachowywali się tak, jakby zupełnie im ona nie przeszkadzała. W przeszłości nigdy nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, że nadejdzie dzień, gdy znajdzie się w jednym pokoju z tuzinem Gryfonów i w sumie jemu również nie będzie to specjalnie przeszkadzać. Dwadzieścia pięć lat temu wojna zmieniła całe jego życie, a teraz najwyraźniej czas było na kolejną zmianę. Oby tym razem była to zmiana na lepsze.

 

– Ty jesteś Albus, prawda? – odezwał się Draco, kiedy po obiedzie podszedł do chłopca siedzącego przy kominku. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał okazji spotkać go osobiście, ale Scorpius wielokrotnie o nim wspominał.

Z wyglądu chłopak był bardzo podobny do swojego ojca, choć brakowało charakterystycznych okularów, a i rysy jego twarzy nie były tak zdeterminowane. Wyglądał wręcz na nieco przestraszonego, kiedy usłyszał skierowane w swoją stronę pytanie. Mimo to podniósł się z krzesła i stając naprzeciwko Draco, skinął głową.

– Scorpio dużo mi o tobie mówił – stwierdził mężczyzna.

To oświadczenie jeszcze bardziej zakłopotało młodego Gryfona.

– Aż boję się pomyśleć, co takiego mówił.

Na twarzy Draco odmalował się cień uśmiechu.

– Na przykład, że wysadził cię w powietrze.

Albus słysząc to, z niepokojem rozejrzał się po pokoju.

– Proszę to zachować dla siebie, moi rodzice nie znają szczegółów tamtego incydentu.

Draco również obrzucił pomieszczenie szybkim spojrzeniem, a potem skinął głową.

– Rozumiem. Zaczynam też dostrzegać, czemu Scorpio cię lubił. Nie jesteś tak gryfoński jak większość twojej rodziny.

Albus skrzywił się lekko na to oświadczenie, a potem uśmiechnął z wahaniem.

– Takie słowa z pana ust chyba powinienem potraktować jako komplement. Dużo nas dzieliło, ale mimo to wydaje mi się, że potrafiliśmy znaleźć wspólny język.

Chłopak nie patrzył na niego, kiedy dodał po chwili namysłu.

– Bardzo żałuję, że nie ma go dzisiaj tutaj.

Draco poczuł, jak coś niebezpiecznie ściska go w gardle. Chłopak nie mógł ująć tego w bardziej bezpośrednich słowach i bardziej trafnie.

– Ja również.

 


	23. XXIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witam w kolejnym rozdziale.   
> Jak zwykle serdecznie dziękuję, za wszystkie miłe słowa.   
> Betowały: błotniak stawowy i Glamarye (dziękuję, jesteście wielkie :) ).  
> Życzę miłej lektury.

XXIII

 

Może Scorpio powinien mieć żal do Potterów, że wmieszali we wszystko jeszcze jego kuzyna, ale biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, chyba jednak bardziej był wdzięczny, że sprowadzili kogoś zaufanego, a nie pierwszego lepszego medyka. Niemniej poczuł się niezręcznie, widząc uśmiechniętego Lupina.

– Ted – powiedział, kiwając głową na powitanie, po czym spojrzał w stronę Josha. – Co z nim?

– Ma sporo powierzchownych obrażeń, głównie na rękach i twarzy, a także dość silne wstrząśnienie mózgu. Dostanie kilka eliksirów łagodzących objawy i za parę dni powinien być jako nowy.

Scorpius popatrzył na poturbowanego towarzysza, który zza posiniaczonej twarzy uśmiechnął się do niego bezczelnie.

– Przywalili mi w głowę, kiedy zauważyli, że wysłałam wam wiadomość.

– Miałeś więcej szczęścia niż rozumu, równie dobrze mogli ci poderżnąć gardło – fuknęła Adelajda.

Kobieta była w takim nastroju, że gdyby nie fakt, iż Josh wyglądał jak worek treningowy, to zapewne sama chętnie porachowałaby mu kości.

– Jeśli jeszcze kiedyś odwalisz taki numer, to nie licz, że ktokolwiek będzie ratował twój głupi tyłek – skwitowała, po czym gniewnie wyszła z pokoju, ostentacyjnie zatrzaskując drzwi.

Scorpio pokręcił głową. Rozumiał wzburzenie Heidi, ale równie dobrze wiedział, że takie dziecinne zachowanie w niczym im nie pomoże.

– Opowiesz, co się stało? – zapytał, siadając na krześle, które chwilę wcześniej zajmowała Adelajda.

Uwaga tak Potterów, jak i Teda skupiła się na alchemiku.

– W poszukiwaniach tego całego Torchfoola zawędrowałem do pewnej paskudnej knajpy, o wiele mówiącej nazwie „Pod Wisielcem”. Śmierdzące miejsce, do tego posiadało jedną ukrytą salę, która była niedostępna dla mugoli. Tam trafiłem akurat na imprezę, w czasie której podpite towarzystwo organizowało walki skrzatów i robiło zakłady. Pociągnąłem za język jednego mocniej wstawionego gościa i dowiedziałem się, że na Ludgard Street jest apteka, której właściciel – czarodziej – pod przykrywką sprzedaży leków handluje rzadkimi eliksirami. Po wczorajszych porażkach już wiedziałem, że nie warto nawet wymieniać nazwy Rogogony, ale nazwisko Torchfool otwierało znacznie więcej drzwi.

Poszedłem do tej apteki i powiedziałem, że właśnie on mnie przysłał. Aptekarz bardzo się zestresował i zaczął coś bełkotać o terminowo zostawionej przesyłce i dotrzymaniu wszystkich obietnic. Zrozumiałem, że musieli go szantażować, by przekazywał im potrzebne eliksiry. Odgrywając Rogogona, udało mi się wyciągnąć z niego adres, pod którym zostawił ostatnią paczkę ze specyfikami. Gdy tam trafiłem, okazało się, że ktoś musiał dostrzec moją działalność, bo już tam na mnie dranie czekali.

Wdałem się z nimi w krótką walkę, ale w pewnej chwili któryś z nich rzucił _Pożogę_. Postawiłem tarczę, ale ona nie wytrzymała długo, a potem dwóch mnie dopadło. Wywiązała się szarpanina, w trakcie której zerwali mi naszyjnik. Myśleli chyba, że wzmacnia on moją magię, a ja pozwoliłem im w to uwierzyć. I tak nie miałem szans z nimi wszystkimi, więc dalsza walka tylko by wszystko przedłużyła. Zaciągnęli mnie do metra i próbowali dowiedzieć się, kim jestem i czemu ich szukam. Niestety nie kupili mojej bajeczki, że chciałem się do nich przyłączyć.

Jeden z nich był zwłaszcza bardzo napastliwy. Bardzo chciał się dowiedzieć, skąd znam nazwisko Torchfool. Próbował nawet stosować legilimencję, ale chyba nie był w tym zbyt biegły, bo tylko się zirytował. Ogólnie przypuszczam, że to właśnie mógł być ten cały Torchfool, choć nie mam na to niezbitych dowodów, jedynie przeczucie. Niewątpliwie był bardzo nerwowy, kiedy nie potrafił dociec, skąd znam to nazwisko. 

Resztę znacie, jak poczułem, że kończą im się pytania i pomysły, wezwałem was. Na szczęście mogę to zrobić nawet bez użycia różdżki. Niestety jeden z nich zauważył to i chyba myślał, że coś kombinuję, bo zarobiłem w łeb.

Scorpius słuchał tego z uwagą, a jednocześnie widział jak na twarzach młodszych Potterów odmalowuje się zgroza. Zapewne nie przywykli oni do tego, by ktoś z takim spokojem opowiadał o podobnych wydarzeniach. Jednak Josh był, co tu dużo ukrywać, bardzo odporny psychicznie i jednocześnie oswojony z bólem fizycznym, więc wytrzymanie podobnych nieprzyjemności nie stanowiło dla niego zbyt dużego wyzwania. Gorsze rzeczy potrafił znieść. I gorsze rzeczy zdarzało im się robić. Scorpius skrzywił się na tę ostatnią myśl. To z pewnością nie było coś, czym chciałby się dzielić z Gryfonami. Niestety niektóre rzeczy musiały zostać powiedziane.

– Próbowałem wycisnąć coś z gości, którzy przeżyli nasze starcie w metrze – odezwał się, ignorując zaniepokojone spojrzenie Lily. – Niestety ci dwaj to były jakieś płotki. Znali tylko imiona lub ksywki, które raczej nie będą dla nas zbyt pomocne. Jedyne co zwróciło moją uwagę, to fakt, że obaj wspominali o kimś, kogo nazywali Ministrem. Obaj jednak zarzekali się, że nie mają pojęcia, jak nazywa się w rzeczywistości. Kimkolwiek jest, musi być wysoko w hierarchii Rogogonów, bo najwyraźniej nigdy nie mieli z nim bezpośredniej styczności.

– Co z nimi zrobiłeś? – zapytał James, w którego wzroku również odbijała się swoista dezaprobata dla metod Scorpiusa.

Ślizgon wywrócił oczami.

– Myślę, że aurorzy znajdą ich w przeciągu najbliższych godzin. Trudno nie dostrzec dwóch nagich gości, pląsających w tanecznych rytmach tuż koło Westminsteru.

Potter pokręcił tylko głową, ale najwyraźniej nie zamierzał drążyć tematu. Może to i lepiej, przynajmniej przy Lily i Albusie, Scorpio nie musiał się przyznawać, że najpierw trzeba było ich trochę połatać i wyczyścić im pamięć. To raczej nie zostałoby najlepiej odebrane. 

– Jest jeszcze jedna kwestia, która mnie zainteresowała – kontynuował tymczasem Josh. – Jeden z tych drani miał pod rękawem tatuaż, wyglądał na jakiś symbol klubu sportowego lub coś w tym stylu.   

– Dasz radę go opisać? – zapytał James.

– Na tyle, na ile go widziałem, to były tam dwie skrzyżowane miotły i coś co wyglądało jak… hm… kufel piwa?

– Piwowarzy z Yorkshire – powiedzieli jednocześnie Ted i Albus, a potem ten pierwszy dodał od siebie: – Mają swoja siedzibę w Leeds. Na Merlina…

– Co takiego?

– Czytałem, że jeden z czołowych zawodników, pałkarz drużyny został uznany przed laty za poplecznika Voldemorta. Była to w tamtym czasie dość głośna sprawa, zwłaszcza, że zarówno on, jak i cała jego rodzina zaginęła bez wieści.

– Ten gość z tatuażem nie wyglądał na najmłodszego, choć nie mogłem mu się dobrze przyjrzeć – stwierdził Josh. – Niemniej był zbudowany bardzo potężnie, jak typowy pałkarz.

Ted skinął głową.

– Musiałbym poszukać, może gdzieś mam jeszcze tamten artykuł.

– Myślę, że ja prędzej dowiem się coś więcej na jego temat – rzucił James.

Wszyscy zgodnie skinęli głowami.

– Czyżby szykowała się kolejna wycieczka? – zapytał z nutą rozbawienia w głosie Joshua.

– Ty już się nigdzie nie wybierzesz przez najbliższy tydzień – stwierdził Scorpius, klepiąc go w ramię, na skutek czego chłopak skrzywił się znacząco.

– Stanowczo – potwierdził Ted. – Najlepiej żebyś przez przynajmniej trzy, cztery dni przeleżał w łóżku, jeśli nie chcesz w trybie nagłym trafić do Munga. A jak się domyślam, byłoby to wam bardzo nie na rękę.

Powiedziawszy to, Lupin wstał, zebrał swoje przybory oraz eliksiry i wyszedł z pokoju. Chwilę później podążył za nim Scorpius. Ślizgon nie był pewien, o czym miałby rozmawiać ze swoim kuzynem, ale czuł, że jednak powinien coś powiedzieć. Ted najwyraźniej był podobnego zdania, bo czekał na niego nieco dalej w głębi korytarza.

– Dzięki za pomoc – odezwał się Scorpius, wyciągając rękę w stronę Lupina.

Ten uścisnął ją bez cienia wahania.

– Przynajmniej tyle mogłem zrobić. Cieszę się, że wróciłeś do kraju w jednym kawałku. Albus wspomniał jednak, że nie jesteś pewien, czy tu pozostaniesz.

Ted był niezwykłym człowiekiem. Chyba jako jedyny nie próbował, przynajmniej otwarcie, oceniać Scorpiusa i przekonywać go do czegokolwiek.

– Najpierw muszę dorwać tych drani, co będzie potem, zobaczymy.

– Rozumiem. Jeśli będziecie potrzebowali jeszcze jakiejś pomocy, to wiecie, gdzie mnie znaleźć. Choć mam nadzieję, że nikogo więcej nie będę musiał łatać.

Scorpio zaśmiał się krótko.

– Postaram się, choć nie mogę niczego obiecać.

– Uważaj na siebie i na Potterów. Oni są pełni dobrych chęci, ale ta sprawa wykracza daleko poza ich zwykłe zajęcia.

– Mam tego świadomość i bez obaw nie zamierzam ich narażać. Masz moje słowo.

Ted uśmiechnął się i skinął głową, a potem poklepał go po ramieniu.

– Naprawdę dobrze cię widzieć.

Ślizgon odwzajemnił uśmiech i wbrew wcześniejszym obawom odparł z całkowitą szczerością.

– Ciebie również.

 

Dwie godziny później wrócił James, przynosząc bardzo konkretne wieści.

– Chyba rzeczywiście czeka nas wycieczka. Znalazłem ciekawą informację. Na obrzeżach Leeds znajduje się opustoszała posiadłość, należąca niegdyś do żony Edwarda Slithorna, naszego zaginionego pałkarza. Co ciekawe, dowiedziałem się również, że jest ona ciotką Torchfoola, konkretnie siostrą jego matki.

Wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Josha, który miał zakaz wstawania z łóżka, zgromadzili się w salonie i z uwagą słuchali słów młodego aurora.

– Dom od ponad dziesięciu lat stoi pusty, co może być zastanawiające, bo jego lokalizacja jest dość korzystna. Dziwne więc, że nie został przejęty na rzecz Ministerstwa i zagospodarowany. Jedyną wzmiankę, jaką znalazłem na ten temat, był fakt, że prawnie dom nie należał do Slithorna, a do jego żony, której nigdy niczego nie udowodniono. Niestety ona również zniknęła, a jej los pozostaje nieznany.

– Jeśli mielibyśmy gdzieś szukać ich kryjówki, to takie opuszczone gospodarstwo wydaje się idealne – dodał Zack, który wrócił na Grimmauld Place wraz z Jamesem. – Powinniśmy to sprawdzić.

– Konkretnie to my sprawdzimy – odparł Scorpius, spoglądając kątem oka w stronę Adelajdy.

– Chyba nie zamierzacie iść tam sami, we dwójkę? – żachnęła się Lily.

– Rozważam wzięcie ze sobą Jamesa, ale nikogo więcej – powiedział, definitywnie ucinając wszelkie dyskusje na ten temat. O dziwo, jego słowa zostały chętnie poparte przez najstarszego z Potterów.

– Mogę wykorzystać lokalne biuro aurorów, żeby się tam dostać – zaproponował. – Potem wy będziecie mogli przenieść się do mnie.

Scorpius skinął głową, mając cichą nadzieję, że ani Lily, ani Albus nie będą podważać jego decyzji. Już wcześniej nierozważnie wziął ze sobą Zacka i młodszego z Potterów, kiedy odnaleźli Graywordów. Nie zamierzał więcej popełnić tego błędu. Nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył, gdyby z jego powodu stała im się jakakolwiek krzywda.

– Mam coś jeszcze – odezwał się tymczasem Albus. – Przed chwilą przysłała to pani Skamander.

Po tych słowach położył na stole zdjęcie jakiegoś chłopaka.

– To Romuald Torchfool, piętnaście lat temu, na krótko przed ukończeniem Hogwartu. Należał do Slytherinu. Jego ojciec zginął w czasie wojny. Był szmalcownikiem.

– Szmalcownikiem? – zapytała Heidi.

– To była grupa powołana przez Voldemorta do wyłapywania mugolaków i zdrajców krwi – wyjaśnił Zack, krzywiąc się z niesmakiem.

–  Jak tylko otrzymałem to zdjęcie – kontynuował Albus – zapytałem Josha i on potwierdził, że mógł być to człowiek, którego widział w metrze. Oczywiście piętnaście lat to długo, ale rysy twarzy wydają się zgadzać.

Scorpius podniósł zdjęcie i przez chwilę przyglądał się mu w milczeniu. Z fotografii spoglądał na niego młody, szczupły chłopak, o poważnym wyrazie twarzy. W pierwszej chwili nie wyglądał jakoś wyjątkowo, ale potem jeden szczegół przykuł uwagę Ślizgona. We wzroku tego chłopaka dało się dostrzec specyficzną determinację, którą Scorpius w przeszłości widział u siebie. Była to determinacja powodowana świadomością, że w tym społeczeństwie nie ma dla niego miejsca. Czy Torchfool, kończąc szkołę, również miał poczucie, że niczego nie może osiągnąć? Prześladowany i wytykany palcami, czy również żył w ciągłym poczuciu bycia gorszym?

Niewątpliwie jednak w jego wzroku widać było też przebijającą nienawiść. W tak młodym wieku już zrozumiał, że wszystko i wszyscy są przeciwko niemu. I choć Scorpius pragnął przelać krew tego drania, to gdzieś w głębi rozumiał ból chłopaka, który patrzył na niego ze zdjęcia. Sam czuł go zbyt wiele razy w przeszłości. 

 

Posiadłość Lidii Slithorn znajdowała się około dziesięciu kilometrów od centrum Leeds. Poruszając się komunikacją miejską, dotarli na miejsce późnym wieczorem. Nie chcieli czekać do następnego dnia, licząc, że jeśli rzeczywiście ktoś się tutaj ukrywa, to ciemność da im efekt zaskoczenia.

Kiedy stary, wyraźnie podupadający dwór znalazł się w zasięgu ich wzroku, Scorpius niemal podskórnie czuł, że trafili w dobre miejsce.

– Taka rudera, że mucha nie siada – skomentowała Adelajda.

– Wiecie, że jeżeli mugol zbliży się do Hogwartu, to znajdzie tam tylko smętne ruiny? – powiedział Ślizgon szeptem do towarzyszących mu Heidi i Jamesa.

– Sugerujesz, że tu mogło zostać zastosowane podobne zaklęcie?

Scorpius skinął głową.

– Tylko upoważnieni mogą zobaczyć prawdziwą naturę tego miejsca.

– To jak w takim razie my ją zobaczymy? Rozumiem, że wejście do samego budynku nic nam nie da.

– Trzeba przekonać zaklęcie, że my również jesteśmy upoważnieni – powiedział Ślizgon i wyszedł zza drzewa, by mieć lepszy widok na całą posiadłość. Zarówno budynek, jak i otaczająca go roślinność wyglądała na nietkniętą przez ludzką rękę od wielu lat. Podwórze zarosły chwasty, winorośl na ścianie rozrosła się, przysłaniając cześć okien, a pod dachem gniazdowało sporo jaskółek.

Z samego budynku w wielu miejscach obsypywał się tynk, a w niektórych oknach brakowało szyb. Na jednej ze ścian wandale wymalowali nawet jakieś bohomazy, co dopełniało w idealny sposób oblicza nędzy i rozpaczy tego przybytku.

Scorpius przez dłuższą chwilę zastanawiał się, w jaki sposób spenetrować iluzję. A ostatecznie podniósł z ziemi spory konar i jednym zaklęciem przetransmutował go w łasicę do złudzenia przypominającą jego hogwarckie zwierzątko. Mały drapieżnik najpierw wyprostował się i rozejrzał po okolicy, a potem w kilku zwinnych susach ruszył w stronę zabudowań. Wprawne oko mogłoby dostrzec magiczne symbole na bokach i głowie stworzonka, które z każdym jego krokiem świeciły to mocniej, to słabiej.

Łasica przez około trzy minuty biegała wokół posiadłości. Od czasu do czasu zatrzymując się i stając dęba, by lepiej rozeznać się w okolicy. Aż nagle, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, znikła.

– Bingo – mruknął Scorpius.

– Udało się? – zapytał James, który wraz z Adelajdą wyłonił się z kryjówki.

Ślizgon pokiwał głową.

– Tego typu iluzje zwykle wyszukują odpowiedniego wzorca magicznego. Jeśli dostęp do niej ma mieć wielu czarodziejów, to nie może on być zbyt skomplikowany, by mogli go zapamiętać.

– W Hogwarcie to działa inaczej.

– Czar rzucony na szkołę, ma bardziej ogólne działanie, tam każdy posiadający magię zostanie wpuszczony. Tutaj zaś chodzi, by tylko wybrani czarodzieje zobaczyli prawdę. Wystarczy więc tylko rozszyfrować wzorzec… – Tu Scorpius wyciągnął różdżkę i zarówno siebie, jak i towarzyszy puknął nią w ramię. – By stała się magia.

W jednej chwili cały obraz zdewastowanego budynku zafalował, ukazując im swoje prawdziwe oblicze. Po prawdzie zmiana nie była jakaś spektakularnie uderzająca. To wciąż była ta sama posiadłość, choć jej podwórze nie było aż tak zarośnięte, a wszystkie okna posiadały szyby i grube, ciemne kotary przysłaniające wnętrze. Najwyraźniej, jeśli rzeczywiście była to siedziba Rogogonów, to nie cierpieli oni na przerost megalomanii, bo nigdzie nie było figur czy rzeźb smoków. Dopiero gdy cała trójka zbliżyła się do wejścia, Adelajda dostrzegła, że na jednej z drewnianych kolumn wspierających ganek, wyryto niewielką literę „R”. 

– Głównym wejściem? – zapytał James, z nutą rozbawienia w głosie.

Na twarz Scorpius również wypłynął złośliwy uśmiech. Skoro zaklęcie wzięło ich za swoich, to czemu nie mieliby podtrzymać tego wizerunku.

– _Alohomora –_ mruknął Potter i drzwi ustąpiły z cichym zgrzytem. – Miejcie różdżki w pogotowiu – dodał, choć była to zupełnie zbędna uwaga, gdyż zarówno Ślizgon, jak i jego towarzyszka byli w pełnej gotowości. 

Gdy weszli do środka ich oczom ukazał się długi, klasycznie urządzony hol, oświetlony kilkoma lampkami wiszącymi na ścianie. W oddali widać było poświatę wydobywającą się z pokoju, a także dobiegały ich głosy, przynajmniej dwa, kobiety i mężczyzny. Kiedy podeszli bliżej, w środku dało się słyszeć jakieś poruszenie, a potem ktoś ruszył im naprzeciw.

– Przecież mówiłem, żebyście przyszli jutro… – odezwał się zirytowany mężczyzna, a kiedy wyszedł na korytarz, ich oczom ukazał się sam Romuald Torchfool. W jednej chwili w posiadłości wybuchło piekło.

 

Adelajda wraz z Jamesem uskoczyli w lewo, chroniąc się w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Tymczasem Scorpius najpierw postawił tarczę, a potem ruszył na przeciwnika. Nie zamierzał stracić takiej okazji. Zaklęcie wystrzeliło z jego różdżki, nim jeszcze w pełni zdołał je wypowiedzieć, ale Torchfool okazał się równie szybki i odbił je, po czym schował się w pokoju, z którego wyszedł.

Naraz światła w całym domu zgasły, pochłaniając wszystkie pomieszczenia w całkowitej ciemności. Jednocześnie zapadła dziwaczna cisza, jakby każdy bał się odezwać, by nie wyjawić swego położenia. A mimo to Scorpius po chwili usłyszał ciche szmery dobiegające z pokoju, jakieś stłumione kroki i szepty. Zdał sobie sprawę, że musiało się tam znajdować więcej niż dwie osoby, więc ich przeciwnicy mieli przewagę liczebną. Należało działać i to szybko.

Pamiętając, jak daleko były drzwi do pokoju, Scorpius pokonał tę odległość w kilku krokach. Nie wiedział, gdzie są wrogowie i nie było czasu, aby orientować się w przestrzeni czy oświetlać pomieszczenie, zbyt łatwo wystawiłby się w ten sposób na atak. Na szczęście są rzeczy, które pozostają niezmienne.

– _Deprimo!_ – krzyknął, wskazując na sufit.

Potężna siła uderzyła w strop, sprawiając, że olbrzymi jego kawał oderwał się i z impetem uderzył w podłogę.

Powietrze wypełniły tumany kurzu i pyłu, oraz przerażone krzyki zmiażdżonych w środku ludzi.

– _Confringo!_ – Usłyszał głos Jamesa z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia i ściana dzieląca pokój Rogogonów, z tym w którym skrył się młody auror, wyleciała w powietrze, powiększając panujący chaos.

– W imieniu Biura Aurorów poddajcie się! – zawołał Potter. – Jesteście otoczeni!

Jakoś nie zdziwiło Scorpiusa, kiedy mieszkańcy posiadłości nie złożyli ochoczo broni. W ich stronę poleciały całe serie zaklęć. Dzięki temu przez moment Scorpius mógł zobaczyć swoich przeciwników. W dużym, zdemolowanym pokoju była ich co najmniej piątka, a przynajmniej tylu jeszcze stało.

Nagle powietrze w pomieszczeniu przecięła świetlista kulka i Ślizgon w ostatniej chwili zdołał odwrócić wzrok. Kiedy uderzyła o podłoże, wybuchła oślepiającym światłem, niczym nowonarodzone słońce. Dopiero moment później Scorpius dostrzegł, że Adelajda chwyciła Jamesa od tyłu, zasłaniając mu oczy, nim te zostały porażone zaklęciem.

– Dranie! – wrzasnął któryś z Rogogonów. – _Bombarda Maxima!_

Oślepiony mężczyzna zaczął miotać pociskami na lewo i prawo, dewastując wszystko to, co jeszcze pozostało nietknięte. Scorpius, jak i jego towarzysze musieli się wycofać, bo rykoszetujące odłamki, były równie niebezpieczne jak same zaklęcia.

Scorpius czuł, że cały budynek drży w posadach. Jeśli to starcie dalej będzie się przedłużać, to wszyscy zostaną pogrzebani żywcem. Czas było to zakończyć.

– _Immobulus! –_ krzyknął, gwałtownie spowalniając znajdujące się najbliżej niego pociski. – _Nox Maxima!_

Naraz ponownie wszelkie światło zgasło. Na szczęście teraz Scorpius pamiętał dokładnie, gdzie stali przeciwnicy. Wbiegł do pokoju i zaklęciem _Diffindo_ ciął dwóch stojących najbliżej niego. Odbił tarczą jedno zrykoszetowane zaklęcie, a wtedy kolejni dwaj zostali rozbrojeni przez Jamesa i Heidi, którzy podążyli w ślad za Ślizgonem.

Scorpius uderzył _Drętwotą_ w miejsce, gdzie pamiętał, iż stał ostatni z Rogogonów, ale, o dziwo, zaklęcie uderzyło w pustkę.

– _Lumos!_  

Okolicę wypełniło światło i wtedy dopiero Scorpius dostrzegł, że ostatni z ich przeciwników przepadł bez śladu. Ślizgon zaklął siarczyście, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że to właśnie Torchfool zdołał umknąć. Zapewne musiał mieć przy sobie jakiegoś świstoklika na taki wypadek.

– _Incarcerous_ – zawołał Potter, krępując wprawnie dwóch rozbrojonych przed chwilą czarodziejów.

– Torchfool nawiał – rzucił ze złością Scorpius.

– Mnie też to wkurza, ale póki co nic na to nie poradzimy – stwierdził auror. – Tymczasem zajmijmy się tym bałaganem. W _ingardium Leviosa._

W jednej chwili spory fragment sufitu, który wcześniej oderwał się i upadł na podłogę, teraz uniósł się w powietrzu i siłą zaklęcia został przesunięty w kąt pomieszczenia. Spod niego wyłoniły się dwie ranne osoby. Kobieta ubrana w czarną suknię i nieprzytomny mężczyzna.

– Pani Slithorn jak mniemam – odezwał się James, pochylając się nad właścicielką posiadłości.

– Niczego się ode mnie nie dowiesz, gnido! – warknęła kobieta.

– Proszę to lepiej przemyśleć. Mamy dużo pytań, a przed panią otwiera się właśnie prosta droga do Azkabanu.

– Myślisz, że przestraszę się takiego dzieciaka jak ty, nie bądź śmieszny, aurorku! 

– Ona chyba nie do końca zdaje sobie sprawę ze swojego położenia – stwierdziła Adelajda, również podchodząc bliżej.

– Najwyraźniej – zgodził się James, po czym z kieszeni wyjął fiolkę z Veritaserum.

 

– Wszystko w porządku?! Wyglądacie strasznie! – przeraziła się Lily, kiedy wreszcie kilka godzin po świcie wrócili na Grimmauld Place.

Rzeczywiście całe ich ubrania były pokryte kurzem, pyłem, a gdzieniegdzie widniały zaschnięte ślady krwi.

– Nic nam nie jest – uspokoił ją Ślizgon. – Ale to była bardzo długa noc.

– Domyślam się, że znaleźliście coś ciekawego – stwierdził Albus, a potem szybko poprosił Stworka o śniadanie z dużą ilością mocnej kawy.

Scorpius był mu niezwykle wdzięczny, bo czuł jak nogi zaczynają odmawiać mu posłuszeństwa. Nie bez trudu przeszedł do jadalni i usiadł na pierwszym wolnym miejscu przy stole. Adelajda stwierdziła, że jest zbyt zmęczona, by teraz jeść i zamiast do nich dołączyć, udała się na górę, zobaczyć co z Joshem.

Ostatecznie, więc Scorpius został sam z młodszymi Potterami.

– To była kryjówka Rogogonów – rzucił, kiedy i oni usiedli przy stole. – Mieliśmy wiele szczęścia, bo spotkaliśmy tylko siódemkę. Zaskoczyliśmy ich, kiedy wszyscy razem byli w jednym pokoju. Mieli akurat wieczorne zebranie przed akcją planowaną na jutro.

– Jutro?

– Chcieli napaść na czarodziejską dzielnicę w Birmingham.

Lily zachłysnęła się powietrzem.

– Spokojne, James powiadomił o wszystkim tamtejsze biuro aurorów. Mają ostrzec pozostałych. Wasz brat jeszcze tam został, choć poważnie zastanawiam się, jak zamierza wytłumaczyć, że już drugi raz samodzielnie odnajduje miejsce tak ściśle związane z Rogogonami.

– Myślę, że Jamesowi wystarczy wyobraźni.

Scorpius skinął głową bez przekonania, po czym kontynuował:

– Był tam też Torchfool, ale niestety drań nam się wymknął. Przynajmniej tyle, że dorwaliśmy jego ciotkę i James potraktował ją Veritaserum. Bardzo się opierała, musiała znać jakieś podstawy oklumencji, bo tylko na niektóre pytania zdołaliśmy wydobyć odpowiedzi, nawet z pomocą eliksiru. Dowiedzieliśmy się jednak kilku ciekawych rzeczy, między innym tego, że jej mąż żyje i rzeczywiście od wielu lat wspomaga Rogogony. Ona zresztą również, nawet nie próbowała się z tym kryć. Przypuszczam, że ma to związek z faktem, iż jej siostra, matka Torchfoola, zmarła dwa lata po osadzeniu w Azkabanie. Sam Torchfool jako siedmioletnie dziecko, trafił do rodziny zastępczej, ale jego ciotka, mimo iż sama się ukrywała, wciąż utrzymywała z nim kontakt. To ona wciągnęła go w szeregi Rogogonów, kiedy tylko skończył Hogwart.

– Dała wam jakieś wskazówki, gdzie mógł uciec?

Scorpio pokręcił głową.

– Niestety nie. Niemniej zarówno ona, jak i ci, którzy nadawali się do przesłuchania, wspominali znowu o tym całym Ministrze. Kobieta z pewnością znała jego tożsamość, ale przypuszczam, że nie wyjawiłaby go nawet za cenę życia.

– Corban Yaxley. – Odezwał się głos tuż za nimi.

Kiedy się odwrócili zobaczyli stojącego w drzwiach Zacka.

– Kto?

– Corban Yaxley, jeden z głównych przydupasów Voldemorta w czasie wojny. Odpowiedzialny między innymi za przejęcie Ministerstwa Magii w ’97. Nigdy nie odnaleziony po bitwie o Hogwart – wytłumaczył Ślizgon, siadając obok Scorpiusa. – Jeśli szukacie swojego Ministra, to idę o zakład, że to właśnie on.

– Jak wpadłeś na jego trop?

Zachary prychnął i uśmiechnął się z samozadowoleniem.

– Przeglądałem materiały dotyczące różnych ataków Rogogonów na przestrzeni lat i moją uwagę zwrócił fakt, że w czasie ataku na Gringotta, siedem lat temu, ich łupem padały tylko skrzynki zamożnych czarodziejów, tak jakby doskonale wiedzieli, które atakować. Wyszedłem z założenia, że musiał nimi pokierować ktoś, kto znał tamto miejsce. A potem zwróciło moją uwagę, że dwie skrytki wymykały się z tej charakterystyki. Były to skrytki należące do Ministerstwa. Pogrzebałem głębiej i dotarłem do informacji, że jedna z nich należała właśnie do Yaxley’a i została skonfiskowana tuż po wojnie.

– Zakładam, że nie masz żadnych informacji, gdzie obecnie przebywa.

Tym razem uśmiech Ślizgona stał się już nieproporcjonalnie szeroki.

– Jest poszukiwany od ponad dwudziestu pięciu lat, więc musi się dobrze chować, ale mam idealny sposób, żeby go wykurzyć z nory. 

 

* * *

 

_Dwa tygodnie temu… Południowa Francja…_

Pogoda tego dnia była naprawdę wakacyjna. Końcówka czerwca przywitała ich żarem lejącym się z nieba i jedynie lekka morska bryza pozwalała jakoś oddychać. Scorpius, ubrany w jasną koszulę i cienkie spodnie, stał na niewielkim balkoniku w małym apartamencie, który wynajęli na ostatnim piętrze pięciokondygnacyjnego budynku. Stąd miał wspaniały widok na większość miejscowości, a w oddali widać było lazurowy błękit Morza Śródziemnego.

W chwilach takich jak ta, gdy w około panował niczym niezmącony spokój, łatwo zapomnieć o wszystkich paskudztwach, jakie na co dzień stawały ludziom na drodze. Zamiast tego można było rozkoszować się przyjemną atmosferą i wyobrażać sobie, że to tylko bardzo długie, wręcz niekończące się, wakacje.

Oczywiście Scorpius pozostawał realistą. Wiedział, że nie zostaną w tym miejscu dłużej niż kilka tygodni. W tak niewielkich miasteczkach jak to, obcy zbytnio zwracali na siebie uwagę i szybko przyciągali zainteresowanych. Tutaj każdy chciał cię poznać, dowiedzieć się, jaka była twoja historia. Jeśli usiadłeś z miejscowymi przy jednym stoliku, to automatycznie stawałeś się ich przyjacielem i kompanem, przed którym nie mieli tajemnic. W ten sposób można było dowiedzieć się wielu interesujących rzeczy, z drugiej jednak strony, wszystko, co oni usłyszą o tobie, błyskawicznie trafi na języki całej okolicy. Ot, taki urok małych miasteczek.

Dlatego mimo wszystko Scorpius wolał duże miasta, gdzie znacznie łatwiej pozostać anonimowym wśród tłumów. Tym razem jednak złamał się pod naporem Heidi, która twierdziła, że ma dość zapyziałych moteli i że mają wystarczająco funduszy, by pozwolić sobie na odrobinę luksusu.

I tak wylądował tutaj, w turystycznym kurorcie, wypełnionym o tej porze roku po brzegi plażowiczami, tłocznym i hałaśliwym, gdzie równie łatwo jak na pamiątki, można było się natknąć na kieszonkowca.

Dlatego, kiedy Adelajda wygrzewała się na plaży, Scorpius wolał zacisze ich apartamentu. Zbyt wiele osób w pobliżu automatycznie powodowało napięcie. Nie potrafił odpoczywać, kiedy musiał mieć oczy dookoła głowy. Tymczasem tutaj, po pierwsze było znacznie chłodniej niż na nagrzanych słońcem ulicach, a po drugie mógł sączyć zimne wino bez obaw, że ktoś zakłóci jego spokój.

Ten jednak mimo to został zburzony przez dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Scorpius nawet się nie odwrócił. Zaklęcia nałożone na apartament nie pozwoliłyby wejść do środka nikomu niepowołanemu, a poza tym aż za dobrze znał ten rytm kroków.

– Tak myślałem, że cię tu znajdę – odezwał się Josh, wchodząc na balkon.

Scorpius uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

– Czyżby i tobie znudziło się wędzenie na plaży?

– W odróżnieniu od was nie marnowałem czasu na podobne głupoty. – Ton głosu Alchemika, wzbudził w Ślizgonie niepokój. Dlatego spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

– Coś się stało?

– Nie jestem pewien. – Josh podszedł bliżej i wsparł się o barierkę. – Siedziałem w barze i wśród turystów zobaczyłem jedną rodzinę, która się wyróżniała. Od razu widać było, że to czarodzieje. Chyba z Wielkiej Brytanii, biorąc pod uwagę akcent. Przesiadłam się bliżej i przysłuchiwałem się ich rozmowie. Najstarszy z nich, wydaje się ojciec rodziny, był bardzo wzburzony. Opowiadali o jakimś zamachu.

Scorpius już całkiem spoważniał.

– Zamach?

Josh skinął głową.

– W jakieś szkole. Ponoć zginęło kilka osób, w tym ktoś ważny.

Scorpio poczuł jak nieprzyjemny dreszcz przechodzi go po plecach.

– Usłyszałeś jakieś szczegóły?

– Niewiele, tylko jedno nazwisko – McGonagall.

 

Scorpius tak jak stał w apartamencie na lazurowym wybrzeżu, w jednej chwili, nic nie tłumacząc Joshowi, przeniósł się do stolicy kraju – Paryża. Znał ją wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, gdzie może się względnie bezpiecznie teleportować. Tutejsza magiczna dzielnica sąsiadowała z artystyczny zagłębiem miasta, gdzie nikt nie przejmował się specjalnie jakimikolwiek dziwnymi wydarzeniami.

Rozejrzał się po okolicy, odtwarzając w pamięci plan miasta i ruszył w stronę ulicy Les Blanc Marchands, przy której znajdowały się sklepy dostępne tylko dla czarodziejów. W pierwszym z nich kupił wydanie La Hibou, tutejszego odpowiednika Proroka Codziennego. Nie musiał nawet zagłębiać się w treść gazety. Kiedy zobaczył na pierwszej stronie duże zdjęcie profesor McGonagall, uśmiechającej się do czytelnika w ten swój charakterystyczny, stonowany sposób.

Scorpius poczuł, jak kolana się pod nim uginają. Ignorując resztę wydaną przez sprzedawcę, odszedł kilka kroków na bok i usiadł na ziemi. W głowie mu szumiało, a serce tłukło w piersi tak silnie, że aż bolały go żebra. Miał poczucie, że za chwilę straci zdolność oddychania, kiedy coraz wyraźniej pojmował, o czym był ten artykuł.

Ktoś przeprowadził zamach w Hogwarcie… zabił McGonagall… zamordował ją.

Zaczął gwałtownie łapać oddech, niczym ryba wyciągnięta z wody. Przez moment miał wrażenie, że autentycznie się udusi, a potem kolejna myśl, błyskawicznie go otrzeźwiła. Chwycił gazetę i zaczął przeglądać następne rubryki w poszukiwaniu listy ofiar. Ze ściśniętym gardłem odczytał pięć nazwisk i po raz pierwszy od dłuższej chwili zdołał wziąć pełen oddech. Żadne z nich nic mu nie mówiło.

Po raz drugi spojrzał na okładkę gazety i zdjęcie dyrektorki. Atak paniki minął bezpowrotnie, a teraz stopniowo zaczęła kiełkować w nim złość. Palący gniew, przysłaniający wszystko: strach, rozsądek i ostrożność. Nie zastanawiał się długo, bo tylko jedno rozwiązanie wydawało się słuszne. Zbyt wiele zawdzięczał dyrektorce, by mógł tak to zostawić.

Kiedy w pełni odzyskał panowanie nad sobą i był pewien, że zdoła się teleportować bez ryzyka rozszczepienia, wrócił do apartamentu w kurorcie.

– Gdzie cię pognało? – zapytał Josh, który cierpliwie czekał w pokoju.

– Polowałeś kiedyś na smoki?

Alchemik spojrzał na niego niedowierzająco, a potem pokręcił głową.

– No to będziesz miał ku temu okazję – stwierdził Scorpius i rzucił egzemplarz gazety w stronę towarzysza. 

 


	24. XXIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witajcie,  
> przestawiam Wam kolejny rozdział tej historii. Serdeczne podziękowania za komentarze, a błotniakowi stawowemu za betę. 
> 
> Zapraszam do lektury.

XXIV

 

„Pod Wisielcem” wyglądało dokładnie tak jak sugerowała nazwa i jak przedstawił to Josh. Paskudna melina, pełna brudnych i zarośniętych miłośników gorzały lub wszelkiej maści typów spod ciemnej gwiazdy. Scorpius, ukryty pod eliksirem wielosokowym, wszedł tam, z trudem powstrzymując odruch zasłonięcia nosa, bo zapach unoszący się wewnątrz przyprawiał o mdłości. Mieszanina potu, brudu i alkoholu nie najwyższej jakości.

Idąc za wskazówkami alchemika, stuknął w obrazek znajdujący się na bocznej ścianie i przeszedł do ukrytego pomieszczenia. Tutaj również panował spory ścisk jak na sobotnie południe. Między stolikami skakały skrzaty, w kilku miejscach grupki magów grały w karty, a w narożniku jakąś rzewną piosenkę nuciła niezbyt urodziwa czarownica.

Ślizgon podszedł do baru, gdzie gruby czarodziej podawał kolejne porcje Ognistej Whisky.

– Szukam człowieka nazwiskiem Torchfool – powiedział, kładąc na ladzie pieniądze.

– Nie znam – mruknął barman, choć nie omieszkał zgarnąć monet.

Scorpio zmierzył go spojrzeniem.

– Oczywiście, że znasz. Mam dla niego wiadomość.

Mężczyzna ani nie zaprzeczył, ani nie potwierdził. Chwycił jedną ze szklanek i zaczął ją polerować paskudnie brudną ścierką.

– Nazywam się Nortson. Pan Torchfool popełnił błąd, atakując jednego z moich ludzi. Jak łatwo się domyśleć, nie zamierzam tego tak zostawić.

– Wzruszająca historia. Tylko co mi do tego – odparł mag za barem.

Scorpius nachylił się bliżej i położył przed sobą jeszcze kilka monet.

– Przekaż Torchfoolowi, że jeżeli nie pojawi się dziś o północy na cmentarzu Brompton, gotowy zadośćuczynić moim stratom, to zarówno on, jak i jego przyjaciel Minister będą się mogli przywitać z zastępem aurorów, którzy anonimową sową dostaną listę ich obecnych kryjówek.

Barman wciąż nonszalanckim, niemal teatralnym gestem wycierał kolejne szklanki, niemniej Scorpio widział, że ma całą jego uwagę. W końcu krępy czarodziej odchrząknął.

– Nie wiem, kim jest ten cały Torchfool, ale wątpię, by znał jakiegokolwiek Ministra.

Ślizgon uśmiechnął się przebrzydle, czując, że facet chwycił przynętę. Teraz wystarczyło to tylko sprawnie rozegrać.

– Jestem przekonany, że tego konkretnego zna bardzo dobrze. W końcu lubi brać przykład z byłych śmierciożerców, takich jak Yaxley.

Ślizgon dostrzegł jak na czerwonej twarzy barmana wystąpiły kropelki potu. To było wręcz zabawne, jakie wrażenie, mimo upływu lat, wciąż robiło słowo „śmierciożercy”. Większość z nich już dawno zgniła w Azkabanie, a mimo to nadal siali grozę.

Barman rozejrzał się z wyraźnym niepokojem, jakby obawiał się, że ktoś mógł usłyszeć ich rozmowę, a potem odparł stłumionym szeptem.

– Idź pan stąd, panie Nortson. Twoje zatargi z Torchfoolem nie są moją sprawą. Prowadzę porządny lokal i nie potrzebuję tutaj podobnych awantur.

Scorpius skinął głową i odsunął się.

– Przekaż wiadomość, a więcej mnie tu nie zobaczysz.

Barman obrzucił go wręcz nienawistnym spojrzeniem, na co Ślizgon tylko szerzej się uśmiechnął. Nie zaszczycając nikogo na sali spojrzeniem, wyszedł z baru, gdzie wreszcie mógł odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. Najprostsza część za nim, teraz wystarczyło poczekać do północy i zabawa rozpocznie się na dobre.

Pokrzepiony tą myślą odszedł w boczną uliczkę, gdzie nikt go nie obserwował i stamtąd przeteleportował się na Grimmauld Place.

 

– Obaj oszaleliście! – warknął Albus, patrząc na brata i Scorpiusa. – To nie są jakieś szkolne wygłupy, chcecie się wpakować w otwartą walkę z mordercami. To mi się nie podoba, James, powinniśmy kogoś powiadomić, sami tylko narazicie się bez potrzeby.

Starszy z Potterów westchnął ciężko i potarł czoło dłonią. Na jego twarzy wyraźnie odciskało się zmęczenie i niedostatki snu w ostatnich dniach.

– Jeśli to, co znalazł Zack, jest prawdą, to więcej niż prawdopodobne, że Rogogony mają swoich informatorów w Ministerstwie – stwierdził głosem spokojnym, choć niepozbawionym cienia irytacji. – Póki co Rogogony nie powinny powiązać napaści na Josha, z atakiem w Yorkshire. Ten drugi na pewno przypisali aurorom, ale pierwszy incydent niekoniecznie. To nasza przewaga. Torchfool, a tym bardziej Yaxley nie pojawią się na cmentarzu, jeśli chociaż poczują bliskość aurorów. Póki jednak myślą, że Scorpius jest po prostu kimś, kto próbuje im się stawiać, jest szansa, że poczują się pewnie i spróbują go dopaść.

– I właśnie to mnie martwi. Co jeśli dopną swego i skutecznie was uciszą?! – mruknął Albus. – Chyba nie jesteście tak naiwni, by sądzić, że ci dwaj, jeśli rzeczywiście się tam pojawią, będą sami, gotowi oddać się w wasze ręce.

– Mamy przygotowany plan. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, nawet się do nich nie zbliżymy. Wystarczy, by któryś z nich pojawił się na cmentarzu.

Albus westchnął ciężko i pokręcił głową. Całym sobą Gryfon dawał do zrozumienia, jak bardzo jest przeciwny temu pomysłowi. Zresztą nie tylko on, siedząca na fotelu Lily również miała niepewną minę, patrząc to na jednego, to na drugiego brata. Wyraźnie znacznie bardziej zgadzała się z tym młodszym.

Po drugiej stronie salonu siedział Zack, który dla świętego spokoju wolał się nie wtrącać w utarczkę między Potterami. Tak samo zresztą postąpił Scorpius, który obserwował pokój z miejsca pod oknem. On również stanowczo wolał, by załatwili to między sobą. Choć z każdą chwilą lepiej zdawał sobie sprawę, że James nie zdoła przekonać Albusa, nawet jeśli miał rację.

Nie mogli wezwać aurorów, jeśli ci obstawią cmentarz, to Torchfool nigdy się tam nie pojawi. Jest na to za sprytny. Już dwukrotnie udowodni, że zawsze stara się mieć plan awaryjny. Było to w pewnym sensie irytujące, ale Scorpius doskonale to rozumiał, bardzo często sam postępował w ten sposób. Dlatego im mniej osób wiedziało o całej akcji, tym lepiej. I bez tego ryzyko, że Rogogon się nie pojawi, było całkiem duże, wszystko zależało od tego, jak bardzo obawiał się zdemaskowania.

– I co zamierzacie zrobić? – odezwała się Lily.

– Adelajda jest obecnie na cmentarzu i ustawia zaklęcia ochronne – wyjaśnił James. – Będziemy wiedzieć, kiedy ktoś się tam pojawi, nawet jeśli pozostaniemy daleko. W odpowiednim miejscu zostawimy dla Torchfoola wiadomość. Ponieważ mamy jego charakterystykę magiczną z domu w Yorkshire, wiadomość tak spreparuję, żeby w chwili kiedy on ją przeczyta, zadziałała jak świstoklik. Nawet jeśli będzie z kompanami, to w ten sposób zdołamy ich rozdzielić. We trójkę spokojnie go spacyfikujemy i oddamy w ręce sprawiedliwości.

Scorpius widział wątpliwości wymalowane na twarzy Albusa, dlatego przemilczał kwestię, że nie zamierza oddawać Torchfoola w niczyje ręce. Planował jeszcze dzisiejszej nocy definitywnie odpłacić mu się za zamordowanie McGonagall.

– W trójkę? Chcecie tam znowu iść bez nas? – żachnęła się Gryfonka.

– Chyba nie sądzisz, że pozwolę wam ryzykować. Ojciec by mnie zabił, gdybym chociaż o tym pomyślał.

– Możesz zabronić to swojemu młodszemu rodzeństwu, ale nie mnie – odezwał się Zack. – Idę z wami. Ostatnim razem nie przypilnowałem odpowiednio tego szaleńca, teraz muszę to naprawić.

Scorpius wcale nie miał ochoty zbierać Zacharego ze sobą, ale biorąc pod uwagę ich wcześniejszą rozmowę, rozumiał pobudki blondyna. Co prawda uważał je za nieco absurdalne, ale wiedział, że raczej nie zdoła mu przemówić do rozsądku.

– Niech idzie, Zack może się przydać – rzucił i niemal od razu poczuł na sobie pełne wyrzutu spojrzenia Albusa i Lily.

– W takim razie ja też idę – stwierdził Gryfon.

– Wykluczone – warknął James. – Przepraszam, ale jesteś na to za miękki. A jeśli będziesz się upierał, to zamknę cię na najbliższą dobę w areszcie.

Scorpius widział, jak Albus w gniewie zaciska pięści. Wściekłość dosłownie go roznosiła, zwłaszcza, że James znowu traktował go jak dziecko. Po prawdzie Ślizgon też momentami tak o nim myślał, mimo tego, że byli rówieśnikami.

– Naprawdę chcesz nas narażać, kiedy będziemy musieli uważać na ciebie, zamiast chronić własną skórę – powiedział, choć czuł lekkie ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia, że przedstawia to w takim świetle.

Prawdą jednak było, że z nich wszystkich, może pomijając Lily, Albus miał najmniejsze umiejętności bojowe. Ze swoją naturą absolutnie się do tego nie nadawał i zarówno on, jak i James nie chcieli go narażać.

Młodszy Potter przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się Scorpiusowi, a potem odwrócił wzrok i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

– Nie podoba mi się to – mruknął na odchodne.

Scorpius poczuł nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Przeczucia Albusa lubiły się sprawdzać, ale przecież nie mogli teraz zrezygnować, zaszli już za daleko w tropieniu Torchfoola. Nigdy by sobie nie darował, gdyby drań im się wymknął z powodu czegoś tak ulotnego jak przeczucie.

 

Jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę dyskutowali nad strategią działania, a potem Zack udał się do domu, by odpocząć przez kilka godzin i zebrać się mentalnie do działania. James postanowił wybrać się do Biura Aurorów, by wybadać jak wygląda sytuacja po akcji w Yorkshire i czy przypadkiem nie chodzą jakieś przecieki na temat wydarzeń, jakie mają mieć miejsce wieczorem. Tymczasem Scorpius poszedł do kuchni, by zjeść obiad i również nieco odpocząć. Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że dzisiejszej nocy zakończą wreszcie to zamieszanie, bo ten maraton zaczynał być męczący. Przez kilka ostatnich dni prawie nie sypiał, nadużywał magii, a jeszcze do tego Potterowie dorzucali mu zbędnego balastu emocjonalnego. Naprawdę nie potrzebował tych wszystkich wątpliwości, żalów czy wyrzutów sumienia. A jednak one narastały z każdym dniem i coraz bardziej go przytłaczały. Właśnie nimi był zmęczony bardziej niż czymkolwiek innym.

– Może ciasta, paniczu Malfoy – odezwał się Stworek, podsuwając mu paterę z różnymi wypiekami.

– Dziękuję – stwierdził, chwytając kawałek jakiegoś owocowego strudla.

Stary skrzat rozpromienił się na chwilę, ale potem wyraźnie zmarkotniał i odstawiwszy paterę, spojrzał na Scorpiusa dziwnym wzrokiem. Stał przez dłuższy moment, miętosząc skraj swojego ręcznika, jakby zbierał się na odwagę.

– Mów śmiało. Nie jestem twoim panem, możesz mówić otwarcie – zachęcił Scorpius, kiedy zachowanie skrzata zaczęło mu działać na nerwy.

– Stworek zgadza się z młodym panem Potterem. Stworkowi też nie podoba się ten plan.

Ślizgon wywrócił oczami, jeszcze tylko tego brakowało, by skrzat prawił mu kazania.

– Stworek nie chce, by stało się coś złego.

– Nie stanie się nic złego – mruknął Scorpio. – Zadbam, by wszyscy wrócił w jednym kawałku. Masz moje słowo.

Skrzat jakoś nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

– Martwię się, by pan wrócił cało. To byłaby wielka strata…

– Tak, tak. Zadbam o przetrwanie szlachetnego rodu Blacków, nie musisz się obawiać.

A obliczu skrzata pojawił się cień wcześniejszego uśmiechu.

– Stworek będzie wypatrywał waszego powrotu – skwitował w końcu, ukłonił się i zniknął.

– Bardzo cię polubił. – Usłyszał za sobą głos Lily.

– Nie mnie, a raczej moją krew. Widzi we mnie wspomnienie cudownych czasów, kiedy służył najpotężniejszym magom.

– I bardzo paskudnym zarazem.

– Dla niego nie miało to raczej większego znaczenia.

Lily podeszła bliżej i usiadła na miejscu obok. Naraz Scorpius przypomniał sobie ich wspólne godziny spędzane w hogwarckiej bibliotece. Wtedy jeszcze żadne z nich nie przypuszczało, jak potoczą się ich losy. Była po prostu czysta sympatia i aż dziw, że cokolwiek z tego przetrwało do teraz.

Przez długą chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, a potem niespodziewanie Lily wzięła go za rękę.

– W jednym na pewno ma rację, uważaj na siebie.

Scorpius pokiwał głową i ścisnął lekko jej drobne palce.

– Naprawdę mało w was ślizgońskiej przebiegłości. Jeden mały podstęp, a wy już przeczuwacie najgorsze.

Tymi słowami, zdołał wywołać lekki uśmiech na twarzy dziewczyny.

– Podstępy nie są naszą domeną.

– Ledwo się obejrzysz, a wrócimy z głową tego drania na srebrnej tacy. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, to powinno zająć kilka minut, nawet nie zdążysz zatęsknić.

– Mam nadzieję, strasznie się boję.

– Kiedy ruszaliśmy do Yorkshire, tak nie panikowałaś.

– Ale wtedy to działo się tak szybko, a teraz mam czas, żeby się nad tym wszystkim zastanowić.

Scorpius przez moment ścisnął silnej jej dłoń, a potem wstał od stołu.

– Będzie dobrze – rzucił i wyszedł z kuchni.

Wiedział, że Lily się martwi, ale czuł, że za chwilę jej obawy przeleją się na niego, a na to nie mógł sobie teraz pozwolić. Musiał być skupiony, na strach i wątpliwości nie było miejsca.

A mimo to czuł na plecach zmartwione spojrzenie Gryfonki i to z pewnością nie poprawiało mu nastroju.

 

Scorpius, James i Zack zebrali się w salonie parę minut po jedenastej. Gotowi i zdeterminowani, żegnani byli jedynie przez Lily, gdyż Albus najwyraźniej nie zamierzał brać w tym udziału. Gryfonka z jednej strony rozumiała to, ale z drugiej nie pochwalała takiego zacietrzewienia.

Kiedy chłopcy omówili już wszystkie istotne szczegóły, James podszedł do niej i uściskał ją serdecznie. Później Zachary skinął jej głową na pożegnanie. Scorpius nie odzywał się zbyt wiele i teraz również tylko patrzył na nią z naciskiem. To spojrzenie spowodowało, że dziwny dreszcz przeszedł ją po plecach. Może on był pewny siebie, ale ją co chwilę zalewały kolejne fale niepokoju. Ostatecznie więc jedynie kiwnęła mu głową na pożegnanie i cała trójka po chwili zniknęła w ogniu na kominku.

Lily została sama w ciemnym i pustym salonie. Rozejrzała się wokoło nerwowo, jakby liczyła, że znajdzie odpowiedź na pytanie, co powinna teraz zrobić. Ostatecznie skierowała się na fotel i usiadła, przyciągając nogi do siebie. Spojrzała na stojący w rogu duży zegar. Było wpół do dwunastej. Jeśli Scorpius miał rację, to najpóźniej za godzinę powinno być po wszystkim.

Czuła jak przechodzą ją nieprzyjemne dreszcze, dlatego jeszcze silniej objęła nogi. Niepokój zżerał ją z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej, a bezczynność tylko potęgowała frustrację. Wiedziała, że nie może nic zrobić, była bezradna i skazana na bierne czekanie, a to w żaden sposób nie poprawiało sytuacji. Była Gryfonką i działanie stanowiło integralną część jej natury. Nie została wychowana na księżniczkę, która zamknięta w wieży będzie czekać cierpliwie na swojego rycerza.

Zirytowana wstała z fotela i przeszła korytarzem do biblioteki. Nie miała ochoty czytać, ale liczyła, że może w ten sposób choć trochę oderwie myśli od dręczących ją kwestii. Kiedy tam weszła zobaczyła na stoliku podręcznik do run, który niedawno czytał Scorpius.

Podeszła bliżej i podniosła niewielki tomik. Nie wyróżniał się niczym szczególnym, za wyjątkiem karteczki, która służyła za zakładkę. Dostrzegła na niej staranne pismo profesor McGonagall. Nagle zdała sobie sprawę, jak bardzo to wszystko jest niewłaściwe. Dyrektorka z pewnością nie chciałaby, żeby w ten sposób ryzykowali, na pewno nie z jej powodu. Ona zbytnio troszczyła się o bezpieczeństwo uczniów, by pozwolić na podobne szaleństwa. Ale tutaj jej nie było.

Lily przełknęła boleśnie nieprzyjemną myśl. McGonagall już nigdzie nie było, a to za sprawą drani, którzy mieli za nic jej oddanie wobec uczniów, odwagę i dobroć. I to przez nich teraz brakowało tutaj dyrektorki, która mogłaby powstrzymać wariackie pomysły Jamesa i Scorpiusa. A ci dwaj byli zbyt zdeterminowani, by ją pomścić, żeby dostrzec, że to nie jest to, czego ona by sobie życzyła.

Lily odłożyła książkę na stoik i usiadła na krześle. Ponure rozważania całkiem ją zdominowały. Tak samo jak brutalna świadomość, że ona sama zupełnie nic nie może na to poradzić.

Próbując odgonić te myśli, rozejrzała się po bibliotece. Aż za dobrze pamiętała, co stało się w tym miejscu dwa dni temu. Przez większość czasu nie potrafiła przestać o tym myśleć, nawet jeśli Scorpiusa nie było nigdzie w pobliżu. Oczywiście, nie byłaby ze sobą szczera, gdyby nie przyznała, że kiedy zobaczyła go na cmentarzu, coś w niej drgnęło. A gdy pierwsze przerażenie minęło, gdy dostrzegła, że mimo lat, wciąż pozostało w nim coś z tego dawnego Ślizgona, którego tak dobrze pamiętała, poczuła jak stare zauroczenie wraca z pełną mocą.

Widziała, jak na nią patrzył, musiałaby być kompletnie ślepa, żeby tego nie dostrzec, ale nie przypuszczała, że ją pocałuje. Wydawał się zbyt zatwardziały, zbyt uparty w swoim przekonaniu, iż za wiele ich dzieli. Chyba jednak nie doceniła Albusa, który na swój własny, indywidualny sposób, potrafił wpłynąć na Ślizgona. Lily była przekonana, że to właśnie jej brat miał największy udział w przekonaniu Scorpiusa do przemyślenia własnej przyszłości.

Oczywiście Lily miała świadomość, że jeżeli Scorpio zdecyduje się zostać na Wyspach, to z pewnością czeka go wiele wyzwań i ciężkich chwil. Rozumiała, że obawia się on konfrontacji z ojcem, a także zapewne całego zamieszania, kiedy Ministerstwo dowie się o jego powrocie. Ale wiedziała, że jeśli postanowi stawić temu czoła, to ona zrobi wszystko, co w jej mocy, by go wspomóc. Ostatecznie absolutnie nie był jej obojętny.

Kiedy o tym pomyślała, cień uśmiechu wypłynął na jej usta i poczuła dziwne ciepło gdzieś wewnątrz. To wszystko jednak szybko zostało stłumione przez kolejną falę niepokoju. Gwałtownie wstała z krzesła i szybkim krokiem przeszła do salonu. Rzuciła okiem na zegar, by stwierdzić, że minęło dopiero siedem minut.

Z frustracją usiadła na sofie. Czas płynął tak wolno, że była przekonana, iż zwariuje do ich powrotu.

 

Albus siedział na parapecie okna w swoim pokoju i obserwował pogrążone w ciemnościach miasto na zewnątrz. Gniew już zelżał, pozostało jedynie to irytujące poczucie niepokoju, które za nic nie chciało go opuścić. Znał je dobrze, bo już nie raz miewał złe przeczucia i niebezpiecznie często okazywały się one prawdziwe. Oczywiście nie zawsze, nie był jasnowidzem ani prorokiem czy czymś równie absurdalnym. Na wróżbiarstwo nigdy nawet się nie zapisał. To było raczej przeczucie wynikające ze zdrowego rozsądku, ewentualnie jakiegoś instynktu. Niezaprzeczalnie jednak często miewał rację i teraz coraz bardziej obawiał się, że również może mieć. Niby argumenty Jamesa wydawały się logiczne, a mimo to nadal nie podobało mu się takie rozwiązanie.

Niestety znowu został potraktowany po macoszemu. To absurdalne, ale miał wrażenie, że James nie dostrzega, iż on już dawno wyrósł z wieku, kiedy inni mogli decydować o jego życiu. A mimo to jego starszy brat nadal próbował to robić, a raczej robił bez przerwy. Jakby wciąż miał do czynienia z dzieckiem. Czasami Albus wątpił, czy kiedykolwiek zdoła z siebie zdjąć łatkę tego słabego, bezbronnego, młodszego brata, którego trzeba za wszelką cenę chronić. Wiedział, czemu James to robi, a mimo to w chwilach takich jak ta doprowadzał go tym do szału.

Z drugiej strony czuł, że jest na straconej pozycji. Widział, jak bardzo zarówno James, jak i Scorpius chcą dorwać Torchfoola, ten pierwszy z poczucia aurorskiego obowiązku, a ten drugi z chęci zemsty za śmierć McGonagall. Chyba żadne słowa nie byłyby w stanie powstrzymać ich od działania, a niestety Albus nie posiadał innych argumentów.

To było wręcz zabawne, w przeszłości ci dwaj ledwo tolerowali swoją obecność, tymczasem ta sprawa połączyła ich w niebywały sposób. Do tego stopnia, że James bardziej liczył się ze zdaniem Ślizgona niż własnego brata. I choć Albus wiedział, że przemawia przez niego czysta zazdrość, to nie potrafił nie mieć tego Jamesowi za złe. Zwłaszcza, że ta sprawa dotyczyła ich wszystkich.

W chwilach takich jak ta, Gryfon zaczynał poważnie żałować, że wmieszał się w całą tę historię. Może trzeba było zostawić Scorpiusa swojemu losowi, pozwolić mu żyć życiem, na jakie się zdecydował. Bo czy próbując go przekonać do zmiany decyzji nie zachowywał się wobec Ślizgona trochę jak James wobec niego? W końcu próbował mu narzucić własne rozwiązanie, takie, które w odczuciu Albusa było najwłaściwsze, nawet jeśli ten wcale tego nie chciał. Scorpio bał się powrotu i tego, co niósł ze sobą. Było to widać gołym okiem. A mimo to Albus wraz z Lily uparcie do tego dążyli, choć to nie oni będą musieli mierzyć się z konsekwencjami.

Czy rzeczywiście to było najlepsze rozwiązanie dla Scorpiusa? Czy naprawdę będzie szczęśliwszy, jeśli wróci do świata, który zapewne przylepi mu łatkę mordercy? Kim był Albus, żeby o tym decydować? Przyjacielem? To śmieszne, jak mógłby w ogóle określać się tym mianem? Ile zostało z ich dziwacznej przyjaźni po tylu latach? Nie byli już tamtymi dzieciakami, obaj zmienili się i dorośli, a ich drogi poszły w zupełnie różnych kierunkach. Jakim więc prawem Albus uważał, że wie lepiej, co jest dla nich dobre? Był naiwnym idealistą, jeśli sądził, że jest w stanie wszystko zrozumieć i przewidzieć.

Wcześniej w ogóle się nad tym nie zastanawiał, ale jeśli po powrocie, Scorpius zostanie zepchnięty na margines społeczeństwa, wyklęty i potępiony, to będzie to tylko i wyłącznie wina Gryfona. I naprawdę nie wiedział, czy jest w stanie wziąć na siebie taką odpowiedzialność.

Przez długi czas siedział w ciemności swego pokoju, pogrążony w równie niesympatycznych myślach, coraz bardziej przekonany o własnej beznadziejności i głupocie. Nagle jednak drzwi pokoju otworzyły się i zobaczył, wspartego o framugę Josha.

– Twoja siostra nawiała – rzucił, krzywiąc się wyraźnie z bólu, ewidentnie poruszanie się nadal sprawiało mu sporo trudu.

– Co takiego?

– Wbiegła do mnie, powiedziała, że nie może dłużej czekać i zabrała mój amulet.

Siedząc tutaj, Albus zupełnie stracił poczucie czasu i dopiero teraz spojrzał w stronę stojącego przy łóżku zegara. Była za kwadrans pierwsza. Zeskoczył z okna i podszedł do rannego chłopaka. Bez wahania chwycił go pod ramię i poprowadził z powrotem do jego pokoju.

– Co robi ten amulet? I gdzie Lily go zabrała?

– To świstoklik, przeniósł ją do Scorpiusa albo Heidi.

Albus poczuł jak przerażenie odbiera mu oddech. Z trudem zdołał odprowadzić Josha do łóżka, a potem sam usiadł na podłodze, czując, jak nogi odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa.

Nie potrafił zebrać myśli, a tym bardziej zdecydować się na jakieś konkretne działanie. Nawet nie wiedział, dokładnie gdzie teraz są. Zasadzka miała być na cmentarzu, ale oni mieli czekać gdzieś indziej. Ale gdyby wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem, to już dawno powinni być z powrotem. Skoro jeszcze nie wrócili, to znaczyło, że ich plan nie wypalił. A teraz jeszcze poszła tam Lily. Co jeśli trafi prosto w ogień walki albo, jeszcze gorzej, znajdzie ich martwych?

Przed oczami stanął mu obraz ciał James i Scorpiusa leżących bezwładnie na ziemi i poczuł, jak zbiera mu się na mdłości. W ostatniej chwili jednak zdołał zapanować zarówno nad paniką, jak i oddechem. Musiał działać. Jeśli coś poszło źle, to z dużym prawdopodobieństwem on był ostatnim, który mógł jeszcze cokolwiek zrobić. I tym razem nie zawaha się ani chwili.

– Czy masz pojęcie, gdzie oni teraz mogą być? – zapytał, patrząc na Josha.

Alchemik był niezdrowo blady i ewidentnie również poważnie zaniepokojony, zapewne losem własnej siostry. Kiedy jednak usłyszał pytanie, z namysłem pokiwał głową.

– To mój amulet, sam go zrobiłem i znam sposób, żeby go zlokalizować. Potrzebuję tylko biegłego maga, żeby rzucił odpowiednie zaklęcia, ja niestety nie jestem w stanie tego zrobić.

Albus skinął głową i wstał z podłogi.

– Zaraz wrócę – rzucił, po czym wyszedł z pokoju.

Jak zwykle za dużo myślał. Kiedy inni działali, on rozważał wszystkie za i przeciw. W przeszłości właśnie to powodowało, że zawsze zostawał w tyle, nigdy nie potrafiąc nadążyć za pozostałymi. Tak samo było w dniu, gdy nie powstrzymał Scorpiusa przed szukaniem sprawcy jego klątwy. Wtedy zabrakło mu determinacji i skutki jego opieszałości widać po dziś dzień. Teraz wszystko się powtarzało. Czuł, że coś się wydarzy, ale nie miał dość siły i odwagi, by ich zatrzymać, by choć raz postawić na swoim. I teraz mógł mieć jedynie nadzieję, że nie jest jeszcze za późno. 

Na drżących nogach wszedł do salonu, chwycił garść proszku Fiuu i sypnął nim w kominek.

– Biuro Aurorów – rzucił bez chwili wahania.

 

– Scorpio… Scorpio… Scorpio! Na Merlina, Scorpius! Ocknij się!

Poczuł gwałtowne szarpnięcie, od którego przeszywający ból przeszedł go od pleców poprzez klatkę piersiową, aż do głowy. Jęknął, po czym otworzył oczy, tylko po to, by natychmiast je zamknąć, bo światło, choć wcale nie było ostre, niebywale podrażniło jego zmysły.

– _Enervate! –_ Usłyszał wypowiedziane zaklęcie i niemal od razu poczuł, jak kłębowisko nieskładnych myśli zaczyna się porządkować. Cudowne uczucie.

Po raz drugi otworzył oczy i choć nadal miał nieco rozmazany obraz, to od razu rozpoznał przed sobą przerażoną twarz Lily. Zdając sobie sprawę, że absolutnie nie powinno jej tutaj być, z trudem dźwignął się do pozycji siedzącej i przetarł twarz, by usunąć resztki otępienia.

– Co ty tu robisz? – wymamrotał, niezbyt wyraźnie. Skutki działania _Drętwoty_ ewidentnie jeszcze nie w pełni ustąpiły.

– Nie wróciliście o czasie. Zabrałam medalion Josha i przeniosłam się tutaj.

Gdyby Scorpius nie był tak oszołomiony, pewnie zrugałby ją od stóp do głów za tak nierozsądne zachowanie. Teraz jednak myślenie zbytnio go bolało, by mógł w ogólne rozważać konsekwencje jej działania.

– Gdzie jesteśmy?

– Liczyłam, że ty mi to powiesz. Co się stało?

Scorpius jeszcze raz przetarł twarz, próbując w ten sposób odzyskać jasność umysłu.

– Nie jestem do końca pewny, ale chyba musieli złapać Heidi, kiedy była na cmentarzu. Myślę, że rzucili na nią _Imperiusa_ , bo zaatakowała nas, gdy tylko się z nią spotkaliśmy. Zaskoczyła nas i zdołała ogłuszyć.

Lily patrzyła na niego z napięciem.

– Skąd wiedzieli, że jest z wami?

Scorpius wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie mam pojęcia. Jestem pewien, ze Torchfool nie widział jej ani w metrze, ani w Yorkshire, bo zawsze trzymała się z tyłu. Może kiedy próbował legilimencji na Joshu, to w jego umyśle dostrzegł jej obraz, trudno powiedzieć. To zresztą teraz jest najmniej istotne. Musimy znaleźć pozostałych.

Scorpio rozejrzał się dookoła. Dopiero teraz zorientował się, że siedzi sam z Lily w jakimś paskudnym lochu. Nigdzie w okolicy nie widział ani swojej różdżki, ani tym bardziej towarzyszy. Krata do celi była jednak otwarta.

– Zacka widziałam obok, też jest nieprzytomny – rzuciła Lily, a potem nader ślizgoński uśmiech wypłynął na jej twarz. – Strażnik, który was pilnował, raczej nie przypuszczał, że ktoś pojawi się bezpośrednio w celi.

Mówiąc to, wskazała na spetryfikowanego mężczyznę leżącego na posadzce, kilka metrów od nich, a potem pomachała Scorpiusowi pękiem kluczy przed nosem.

– To się chyba może przydać – dodała, po czym pomogła mu stanąć na nogi.

Scorpius pokręcił niedowierzająco głową.

– Następnym razem to ciebie wyślemy do łapania Rogogonów. Z pewnością masz lepszą skuteczność od nas.

Dziewczyna tylko uśmiechnęła się rozbrajająco, a potem wyszła z celi i skierowała się w stronę drugiego nieprzytomnego Ślizgona.

W dwie minuty postawili Zacka na nogi. Blondyn, choć również nieco otumaniony, nie stracił zwykłego sobie poczucia humoru.

– Nigdy więcej nigdzie z tobą nie idę. Zawsze kończę z obitą gębą.

– To raczej ja nigdzie cię więcej nie zabiorę – odgryzł się Scorpius. – Bo zawsze musze ratować twój tyłek.

– Później będziecie kontynuować te ślizgońskie uprzejmości, teraz znajdźmy pozostałych – rzuciła Lily.

Obaj skinęli głowami na zgodę i ruszyli w stronę wyjścia z lochów, gdyż pozostałe cele były puste.

Scorpius po drodze zgarnął różdżkę nieprzytomnego strażnika. Nie leżała mu najlepiej w ręce i nie czuł, by chciała z nim współpracować, ale zawsze było to lepsze niż całkowita bezbronność.

– Jakiś pomysł gdzie możemy być? – zapytał Zack, gdy szli długim, mrocznym korytarzem.

– Wiemy tyle co ty – mruknął Scorpius.

Mógł tylko przypuszczać, że była to jakaś kryjówka Rogogonów, ale gdzie konkretnie się znajdowali, cóż mógł mieć jedynie nadzieję, że dalej są na Wyspach.

Same pomieszczenia niewiele im mówiły. Przypominały nieco piwnicę w posiadłości Malfoyów, tyle że znacznie rozleglejszą. W niektórych ciemnych pokojach widzieli duże dębowe beczki, w innym aż po sufit ustawione skrzynie, niektóre bardzo ozdobne. W pewnej chwili znaleźli w końcu schody prowadzące na górę.

– Zack, trzymaj się z tyłu, nim nie znajdziemy ci jakiejś różdżki.

– A już myślałem, że będziesz chciał ze mnie zrobić żywą tarczę.

– Nie pamiętałem, że miałeś aż tak wisielcze poczucie humoru.

– Wykształciło mi się z wiekiem.

Lily tylko pokręciła głową, ale w żaden sposób tego nie skomentowała. Musiała rozumieć, że Zachary w ten sposób próbuje stłumić rosnące przerażenie. Zawsze próbował zagadać wszystkie negatywne emocje i nic się w tym względzie nie zmieniło.

Wziąwszy głęboki wdech, Scorpius podszedł do drzwi i trzymając różdżkę w pogotowiu, otworzył je i wyjrzał na zewnątrz.

 

– _Drętwota! –_ zawołała Lily, kiedy znaleźli się twarzą w twarz dwójką Rogogonów, którzy właśnie szli korytarzem.

Jeden z nich nawet nie zdążył wyciągnąć różdżki, kiedy trafiło go zaklęcie, a drugi co prawda zdołał wyjąć swoją, ale został rozbrojony przez Scorpiusa, nim chociaż otworzył usta. Jego los przypieczętował Zack, który ogłuszył go w nader mugolski sposób, czyli wymierzając mu cios pięścią między oczy.

– Jego różdżka jest moja – rzucił zadowolony z siebie Ślizgon, po czym wyjął różdżkę z ręki Scorpiusa.

Korytarz, w którym stali, stanowczo różnił się od tego, co widzieli w lochach. Ozdobne kinkiety, miękkie dywany, obrazy w złotych ramach, wiszące na ścianach. Nie było wątpliwości, że znajdowali się w posiadłości jakiegoś arystokraty. Czy to mogła być jakaś nieznana siedziba Yaxley’a? Ponoć Ministerstwo przejęło wszystkie włości należące do znanych śmierciożerców. Ale co z tymi nigdy nie poznanymi, albo z tymi, którzy tylko wspierali ich ideologię? Scorpius aż za dobrze wiedział, że na świecie było wielu, którzy w głębi serca popierali czystość krwi i wyższość pełnokrwistych czarodziejów nad całą resztą. Oczywiście w obecnych czasach przyznawanie się do podobnych przekonań było szaleństwem, ale nic nie trwa wiecznie. Od ponad dwudziestu lat panuje spokój, a Ministerstwo trzyma pieczę nad bezpieczeństwem magicznego kraju. Ale rządy się zmieniają, a państwa upadają. I zawsze znajdą się tacy, którzy będą czekali na taką okazję.

Czy taki był prawdziwy cel Rogogonów? Siać chaos tak długo, aż Ministerstwo stanie się podatne na cios, aż ludzie dojdą do wniosku, że potrzebują u władzy kogoś bardziej bezwzględnego? Już teraz słychać było wiele głosów niezadowolenia, tak na opieszałość w działaniu Ministra Magii, jak i Biura Aurorów. Zresztą, czy fakt, że oni również postanowili wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce nie był tego najlepszym świadectwem?

Musieli się dowiedzieć, kto był właścicielem tego domu i powstrzymać tak jego, jak i sprzymierzone z nim Rogogony.

Naraz usłyszeli stłumiony krzyk, od którego przeszły ich ciarki po plecach.

– Na Merlina, to James! – zawołała z przerażeniem Lily i nie zważając na nic, puściła się biegiem w stronę źródła dźwięku.

Scorpius wymienił porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z Zackiem, po czym obaj pobiegli za nią.

 

Wbiegli do sporego holu, w chwili gdy powietrze przeszył kolejny krzyk. W przestronnym pomieszczeniu dostrzegli kilkanaście osób. Część z nich stała na środku, kilkoro na ozdobnych schodach prowadzących wyżej, a parę innych obserwowało przedstawienie z górnego piętra.

Scorpius w ostatniej chwili zdołał dopaść Lily i zakrywając jej usta, zaciągnął ją w cień pod schodami, gdzie mogli się ukryć przed wzrokiem pozostałych. Gryfonka szarpnęła się dwukrotnie, ale potem ustąpiła i tylko czuł pod dłonią wilgoć spływających po jej twarzy łez. Wiedział, że chciała działać i ratować brata, ale pochopne czyny mogły zgubić ich wszystkich. Byli we trójkę, przeciwko kilkunastu czarodziejom, musieli więc działać z rozwagą.

Scorpius rozejrzał się i niemal od razu dostrzegł Adelajdę stojącą na schodach, ale to widok Jamesa zmroził mu krew w żyłach. Młody auror wił się na ziemi, targany spazmami bólu, którego źródła nie sposób było zlokalizować. Ślizgon nigdy nie widział czegoś podobnego, ale i tak domyślił się, na co patrzą. _Cruciatus_ – klątwa torturująca. Niewielu pozostało tych, którzy ośmieliliby się jej użyć.

Scorpio spojrzał przelotnie na mężczyznę, którego różdżka była skierowana w stronę Pottera. Ubrany w szary garnitur, był żylaście chudy, o ziemistej cerze i rzadkich, krótkich, posiwiałych włosach. Stanowczo wyróżniał się wiekiem spośród zgromadzonych wokoło ludzi. Wyglądał na przynajmniej siedemdziesiąt lat. Mimo to trzymał się prosto i w jego dłoniach nadal widoczna był siła, charakterystyczna dla potężnych czarnoksiężników.

Scorpius widział jego zdjęcie sprzed lat, ale nie miał cienia wątpliwości, że to ten sam człowiek. Śmierciożerca, Corban Yaxley, poszukiwany od lat, jeden z najwierniejszych popleczników Voldemorta. Zack miał rację, choć pewnie teraz wolałby się mylić.

– Usmażysz mu mózg – odezwał się mężczyzna siedzący na schodach, który niemal z rozbawieniem przyglądał się torturom.

– Zamknij się, Rufus. Nie będziesz mnie pouczał, głąbie – warknął Corban, ale cofnął zaklęcie.

James jęknął przeciągle i skulił się na podłodze w pozycji embrionalnej. Całym jego ciałem wstrząsały przeraźliwe konwulsje. Po chwili do Pottera podszedł Torchfool i chwyciwszy go za włosy, podciągnął go do góry.

– Może wreszcie zechcesz odpowiedzieć na nasze pytania – syknął. – Na przykład skąd wiedzieliście o Leeds i domu mojej ciotki?

James przez moment chwytał gwałtownie powietrze, a potem niespodziewanie splunął Torchfoolowi prosto w twarz. Mężczyzna zaklął siarczyście i uderzył głową Pottera o posadzkę.

– Zabawiłbym się z tobą, Lewku, ale muszę trzymać tę sukę na smyczy.

– Cierpliwości, Romualdzie – odezwał się Corban. – Jeszcze będziesz mógł wypróbować swoje umiejętności. Gryfoni są twardzi i nie łamią się łatwo. 

Śmierciożerca uniósł różdżkę, by powtórzyć klątwę, ale w tej samej chwili całe pomieszczenie wypełniło się gęstą niczym mleko mgłą. Tuż koło Jamesa pojawił się Scorpius i chwyciwszy go za ramię, teleportował się razem z nim. Wiedział, że ma zaledwie kilka sekund, które dawał mu efekt zaskoczenia. Zaraz mgła się rozwieje i staną twarzą w twarz z tuzinem Rogogonów.

Lily dopadła do brata i zaczęła szeptać zaklęcia leczące. Tymczasem Zachary przekradł się z tyłu schodów, na drugą stronę holu i zaatakował Torchfoola.

– _Confundus!_ – zawołał, a że był wystarczająco blisko, mężczyzna nie zdołał postawić tarczy. Trafiony zaklęciem, zachwiał się i złapał za głowę.

– Draniu! – warknął i odzyskawszy ostrość widzenia, zamachnął się na Ślizgona.

Ten w ostatniej chwili zdołał uskoczyć i schronić się pod rozłożystymi schodami.

Scorpius wiedział, że nie obronią długo tej kryjówki, dlatego rzucił tarczę ochronną na Lily i Jamesa, a sam wyskoczył zza schodów i ruszył na Yaxley’a. Zarówno on, jak i Torchfool stanowili tutaj największe zagrożenie. Dlatego ich trzeba było się pozbyć w pierwszej kolejności.

– _Petrificus Totalus! –_ zawołał, ale mężczyzna bez trudu zdołał go sparować.

W stronę Scorpiusa poleciało kilka zaklęć, które odbił tarczą, a potem teleportował się, by wylądować tuż za Torchfoolem.

– _Diffindo! ­_

Ciął drania zaklęciem przez całe plecy. Ten zawył z bólu, ale cios nie był wystarczająco głęboki, bo jednak utrzymał się na nogach.

– Łapy precz od niego – zawołał ktoś z tyłu i Scorpius poczuł, jak chwytają go niesamowicie silne ręce Edwarda Slithorna.

– _Depulso! –_ Usłyszał kilka metrów od siebie głos Lily, która jednym zaklęciem rzuciła emerytowanym pałkarzem o ścianę.

Mgła całkiem opadła i dopiero teraz Scorpius dostrzegł, dlaczego nie wszystkie Rogogony ich atakują. Przynajmniej kilku z nich odgarniało się w panice przed całym rojem szerszeni, który zaatakował tych stojących na górze. Ślizgon spojrzał w stronę schodów, gdzie z uniesioną różdżką stała Adelajda, a jej oczy niemal błyszczały, od uwolnionej magii. W jednej chwili zrozumiał, dlaczego Zachary rzucił na Torchfoola _Confundusa._ Nie chciał go ogłuszyć, ale przełamać utrzymywanego przez niego _Imperiusa_.

To była ich okazja, teraz kiedy była ich czwórka przeciwko kilku Rogogonom.

– Mam dość tych dziecięcych zabaw – warknął niespodziewanie Yaxley. – _Firestorm!_

W jednej chwili z różdżki śmierciożercy wystrzeliły płomienie, które uderzyły zarówno w Adelajdę, jak i Scorpiusa. Zachary krzyknął coś niewyraźnie, ale mag tylko machnął różdżką i odrzucił blondyna daleko w tył. Tymczasem Lily podbiegła do Scorpiusa, który nieco zamroczony, próbował stanąć na nogi.

– Bierz Adelajdę i uciekajcie! – krzyknął. 

Cały prawy bok miał obolały, a ręka, w której trzymał różdżkę, była niemal czarna od poparzenia. Lily oczywiście kompletnie zignorowała jego słowa i dopadła do niego. Widział zbliżającą się w ich stronę kolejną falę ognia, która nagle przekształciła się w coś na kształt czerwonej błyskawicy. Powinien się teleportować, ale czuł, że nie zdoła wystarczająco skupić uwagi. Rozszczepi siebie albo co gorsza Lily.

Ostatecznie chwycił dziewczynę i pociągnął w stronę ściany, zasłaniając ją samym sobą. Postawił tarczę, która jednak przetrwała zaledwie ułamek sekundy, a potem poczuł silne uderzenie w plecy i ogarnęła go ciemność.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I to już prawie koniec, moi mili. Wielkimi krokami zbliżamy się do finału tej opowieści. Ja wiem, że zakończenie tego rozdziału jest wredne i w stylu „pan Wołodyjowski padł jak rażony piorunem”, dlatego nie będę was trzymać długo w niepewności. Wypatrujcie ostatniego rozdziału w najbliższych dniach ;).


	25. XXV

XXV

 

Cisza i ciemność zdawała się towarzyszyć mu bardzo długo. Kompletnie stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością, choć wielokrotnie różne obrazy przemykały przez jego głowę. Niektóre były niczym wspomnienia przeszłości, inne zdawały się zupełnie abstrakcyjne. Czasami wydawało się, że przez szumiącą ciszę przebijają pojedyncze słowa, czyjeś głosy. Jednak nigdy nie były wystarczająco wyraźne, by mógł je zrozumieć czy nawet zapamiętać. Tkwił w tej otępiającej pustce, nie mając zupełnie poczucia upływającego czasu. Dryfował w nicości, która mogłaby być śmiercią albo do niej prowadzić. O dziwo jednak nawet to go nie niepokoiło. Nie czuł zupełnie nic ani strachu, ani złości, smutku, szczęścia, jakiejkolwiek potrzeby, nawet celu. Był tylko on i ciemne nic, które go otaczało.

A potem, bez żadnej zapowiedzi poczuł ból. Przeszywający i piekący, rozchodzący się z bliżej nieokreślonego punktu, po całym ciele. To uczucie bardzo szybko wypełniło wszystko, całą tę nicość i przepędziło ciszę. Nagle usłyszał przeciągły jęk, który wydobył się z jego własnych ust, bo jednocześnie poczuł, jakby jego gardło wypełniała wielka kula papieru ściernego. Zaczął kaszleć, ale to tylko wzmogło bolesne pulsowanie.

A potem poczuł, jak do jego warg zostaje przyłożone coś zimnego, a usta i gardło zalewa nieco chłodnej cieczy. Znał ten smak, choć był zbyt oszołomiony, by teraz go rozpoznać. To nie była woda, która w zasadzie nie posiada konkretnego smaku. To jednak było lekko słodkawe, z charakterystyczną nutą rozmarynu.

Eliksiry przeciwbólowy, odgadł w nagłym przebłysku świadomości. Przecież pił go tak wiele razy w przeszłości. To odkrycie odblokowało kolejne myśli. Ten ból musiał pochodzić z jakiegoś obrażenia. Był ranny, najwyraźniej poważnie. Ale czemu? Nic nie pamiętał. Starał się przywołać jakiekolwiek wspomnienie, ale w głowie miał totalną pustkę, dlatego skupił się na eliksirze. Zwykle jego działanie zaczynało dawać efekt po dwóch, trzech minutach. Wystarczyło więc cierpliwie poczekać. Kiedy ten otępiający ból trochę zelżeje, łatwiej będzie mu zebrać myśli.

I rzeczywiście, po około pięćdziesięciu oddechach, poczuł, jakby ktoś odsunął rozpalony pręt, którzy parzył mu ciało. W jednej chwili ogarnęła go dogłębna ulga i jedyne czego zapragnął, to na powrót pogrążyć się w kuszącej nicości. Odpłynąć i nie odczuwać niczego więcej.

Nie mógł jednak sobie na to pozwolić. Był ranny, a ta przyjemna ciemność mogła okazać się zdradziecka. Teraz kiedy jego umysł odzyskał choć część swych funkcji, powrócił także lęk przed tym, co mogło się kryć w tym odrętwieniu.

Dlatego niemal wbrew sobie, podjął się tytanicznego wręcz wysiłku i otworzył oczy. W pierwszej chwili cały obraz był bardzo jasny i zupełnie rozmyty, zawierający jedynie jakieś zupełnie niewyraźne kontury. Odruchowo zapragnął przetrzeć oczy dłonią, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest w stanie poruszyć ręką, która była ciężka niczym z ołowiu. Dlatego zamrugał kilkukrotnie, aż w końcu wizja nieco się wyostrzyła. Dostrzegł biały sufit jakiegoś pomieszczenia, z lampą na jego środku. Spróbował przekręcić głowę, dzięki czemu dostrzegł nieco białej pościeli i trochę dalej szafkę, na której stało kilka mniej lub bardziej opróżnionych fiolek z eliksirami.

Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie był, ale już tyle pozwoliło mu zrozumieć, że jest w jakimś szpitalu czy innym lazarecie. Z pewnością nie było to mugolskie miejsce, bo nie dostrzegł żadnego ze sprzętów, których nieczarodzieje używali do leczenia ludzi.

Tylko co tutaj robił? Bardzo starał sobie coś przypomnieć, do tego stopnia, że aż zaczęła pulsować mu głowa. I w końcu to zobaczył. Cmentarz w małym miasteczku i pogrzeb, w którym uczestniczyły tysiące ludzi. Pożegnanie kogoś ważnego. To była osoba ważna także dla niego. Był tam, obserwował wszystko z dala od tłumu. A potem, gdy cmentarz opustoszał, podszedł do świeżego grobu. Było to miejsce ostatniego spoczynku Minerwy McGonagall.

W jednej chwili przypomniał sobie wszystko, zupełnie jakby to nazwisko odblokowało jakąś część jego umysłu. Spotkanie z Potterami, wizyta w Hogwarcie, Grimmauld Place, atak na Josha, starcie w Yorkshire, torturowanie Jamesa, walka z Rogogonami, Lily…

Wbrew wcześniejszemu odrętwieniu ostatnia myśl wstrząsnęła nim i prawie udało mu się poderwać ociężałe ciało, ale gwałtowne uderzenie bólu, zmusiło go, by z jękiem opadł z powrotem na łóżko. Chwytając spazmatycznie powietrze, poczuł narastającą frustrację. Nie wiedział, gdzie jest, nie miał świadomości, jak ciężkie są jego obrażenia, a co najgorsze nie miał pojęcia, co się wydarzyło i jaki los spotkał pozostałych.

Kiedy już zdołał zapanować nad oddechem, a ból ponownie ustąpił, po raz drugi zdecydował się otworzyć oczy. Dopiero wtedy dostrzegł sylwetkę, stojącą tuż przy łóżku. Mimo że nie odzyskał jeszcze pełni ostrości widzenia, natychmiast rozpoznał w niej swego ojca – Draco Malfoya.

Mężczyzna stał tuż obok i wpatrywał się w niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Przez jedną, krótką, straszną chwilę, Scorpius zastanawiał się czy ojciec nie przyszedł tutaj, by dokończyć to, czego nie zdołały dokonać Rogogony, ale szybko odrzucił tak absurdalną myśl. Ojciec mógł go nienawidzić, mógł być szczerze rozczarowany, zawiedziony jego postępowaniem. Mógł również brzydzić się jego czynami, ale nigdy nie zniżyłby się do podobnego działania.

Nie mogąc dłużej znieść tego świdrującego spojrzenia, Scorpius odwrócił głowę i spojrzał w drugą stronę. Przeciwległa ściana może nie była specjalnie ciekawa, ale przynajmniej w żaden sposób nie próbowała go oceniać.

Nagle poczuł, jak dłoń ojca wsuwa się pod jego głowę i unosi ją nieznacznie, a potem znowu do jego ust przytknięta została fiolka z eliksirem.

– Pij – polecił Draco. – To zniweluje działanie eliksiru wiotczejącego. Podano ci go, bo gdy byłeś nieprzytomny, miałeś silne konwulsje, przez które otwierały się twoje rany.

Głos ojca był rzeczowy i skoncentrowany, niemal zupełnie wyprany z wszelkich emocji. Było to wręcz uspokajające, a dodatkowo jego słowa wyjaśniały, skąd ten przemożny ciężar, który Scorpius czuł w kończynach. Uspokajające tym bardziej, że przez krótki moment poczuł przerażenie na myśl, że może został sparaliżowany.

Po chwili odzyskał władzę w rękach i wreszcie mógł unieść dłoń i przetrzeć spoconą twarz. Wciąż czuł się słaby i dziwnie napuchnięty, ale możliwość ruchu była mimo wszystko niezwykle kojąca. Do tego stopnia, że ośmielił się ponownie spojrzeć na Draco, który właśnie odstawiał pustą fiolkę na stolik.

Tak bardzo obawiał się tego spotkania, a teraz był zupełnie bezbronny przed gniewem ojca. Dosłownie zdany na jego łaskę. Wielokrotnie zastanawiał się, co mógłby powiedzieć, kiedy wreszcie staną twarzą w twarz, ale w obecnych okolicznościach wszystko to wydawało się nie na miejscu. Myślał, że w czasie tej konfrontacji będą stać jak równy z równym, tymczasem teraz czuł się jak bezwolne dziecko, zdane na kaprys rodzica. Oczekujące na karzący cios, który jednak nie nadchodził.

– Ojcze… – wychrypiał. Chciałby powiedzieć coś więcej, ale nagle strach ścisnął go za gardło.

Nie wiedział, czego się spodziewał. Gniewu? Zapewne. Wyrzutów z pewnością. Tymczasem Draco stał wciąż milczący z tym dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. A potem Scorpius dostrzegł, jak dłoń ojca drży nerwowo i naraz zrozumiał, że ojciec milczał, bo sam również nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Zwyczajnie bał się powiedzieć cokolwiek.

Scorpio po raz drugi przetarł twarz, przełknął z wysiłkiem i w końcu zdecydował się wypowiedzieć to jedno słowo, które z pewnością był mu winny.

– Przepraszam.

Widział, jak drżąca dłoń ojca, zaciska się w pięść i jak gwałtownie zmienia się wyraz jego twarzy. Kilkukrotnie otwierał i zamykał usta, a ostatecznie usiadł w nogach łóżka, odwracając się do Scorpiusa plecami. Wsparł ciężką głowę na rękach i westchnął z wysiłkiem.

Cisza przedłużała się nienaturalnie, a z każdą mijającą sekundą Scorpio miał coraz większą ochotę po prostu uciec, nawet jeśli wiedział, że to absolutnie niemożliwe.

– Coś ty sobie myślał? – zapytał w końcu Draco, dziwnie stłumionym głosem.

Scorpius wzruszył nieznacznie ramionami, choć wiedział, że ojciec nie może dostrzec tego gestu. Nic jednak nie odpowiedział. Cokolwiek by teraz powiedział, nie poprawiłoby jego sytuacji.

– Masz świadomość konsekwencji swoich czynów? Zdajesz sobie sprawę, co zrobiłeś Astorii?

Scorpio dalej milczał, choć przez chwilę po jego twarzy przeszedł cień uśmiechu. Jednak miał rację, wbrew temu, co sądzili Potterowie, to nie będzie rzewne pojednanie. Ojciec nie był z tych, którzy wybaczają.

– Masz w ogóle zamiar cokolwiek odpowiedzieć?! – I wreszcie usłyszał to czego spodziewał się od samego początku. Gniew wylewający się z każdego kolejnego słowa.

Był naiwny, wręcz śmieszny, że pozwolił sobie choć przez moment liczyć na powrót do dawnego życia. Przecież od początku wiedział, że to absolutnie niemożliwe. To Potterowie zaszczepili w nim wiarę, że jeszcze wszystko może się odmienić. Och, jakim był głupcem! Ojciec nawet nie był w stanie na niego patrzyć. Był jego klęską, jego ostatecznym rozczarowaniem.

– Zniknę, jak tylko stanę na nogi – odparł, nadspodziewanie spokojnym tonem. – Nie będziesz musiał się martwić, że dalej hańbię twoje nazwisko.

Nagle zobaczył, jak Draco pochyla głowę i silnie zaciska palce na włosach.

– Na Merlina, Scorpius, czy ty naprawdę aż tak nas nienawidzisz?! – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Było coś tak niepokojącego w zachowaniu ojca, że Scorpio poczuł, jak na powrót ogarnia go panika. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Draco go uprzedził.

– Wiem, że nie byłem najlepszym ojcem – rzucił, kręcąc jednocześnie głową – ale Astoria nie zasłużyła sobie na takie traktowanie. Jeśli chciałeś w ten sposób zemścić się za nasze błędy, to przynajmniej jej…

– O czym ty do cholery mówisz?! – krzyknął Scorpius, zdając sobie sprawę, do jak pokrętnych wniosków doszedł Draco.

Ten dopiero wtedy uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego, wzrokiem pełnym… nie gniewu, to było coś zupełnie innego. Jego oczy pełne były goryczy. 

– Zemścić się?! – Przezwyciężając osłabienie i resztki działania eliksiru, Scorpius uniósł się na łokciach i zdołał usiąść. Stanowczo miał dość tamtej pozycji, potrzebował zrównać się z ojcem, spojrzeć mu prosto w twarz. – Naprawdę sądzisz, że to była moja zemsta? Że jestem aż takim małostkowym idiotą? Przecież to absurdalne!

– Nie powinieneś wstawać – mruknął Draco, wyraźnie zbity z tropu jego ostatnimi słowami.

– Wielu rzeczy nie powinienem robić – warknął Scorpius. – Od kiedy wróciłem na Wyspy, wciąż słyszę, że czegoś nie powinienem. Nie powinienem pakować się w kłopoty, nie powinienem był walczyć z White, nie powinienem uciekać, nie powinienem milczeć przez tyle czasu, nie powinienem…

Naraz Ślizgon zasłonił twarz dłonią, bo poczuł, że traci resztki spokoju.

– A jedyne czego naprawdę nie powinienem był robić, to wracać – skwitował, po czym zaśmiał się wręcz histerycznie. – Po co mi to było. Byłem niezależny, nie musiałem się na nikogo oglądać, robiłem, co chciałem i kiedy chciałem, a teraz płaszczę się tutaj jak małe, wystraszone dziecko, które boi się, że usłyszy jak bardzo wszystkich rozczarowało. No proszę, powiedz to wreszcie! Przyznaj, jak bardzo zawiodłem twoje oczekiwania, jak bardzo jesteś zniesmaczony moimi wyborami. Jak bardzo brzydzisz się tego mordercy, tchórza i wykolejeńca, który na nieszczęście jest twoim synem. Powiedz to i zakończmy to raz na zawsze.

Nie wiedział, czy to skutek działania eliksirów czy może odniesionych rany, ale czuł, że kompletnie przestaje nad sobą panować. Drżał na całym ciele, a w uszach huczało mu, jakby stał tuż koło bardzo ruchliwej ulicy. Oddychał ciężko, z wyraźnym wysiłkiem, niczym po przebiegnięciu maratonu.

Draco patrzył szeroko otwartymi oczami, a na jego twarzy odmalowało się przerażenie, jakiego nigdy wcześniej Scorpius u niego nie widział. A potem wstał niespodziewanie i drżącą ręką zaczął przeglądać eliksiry stojące na stoliku. Jedna pusta fiolka przewróciła się i spadła na podłogę, roztrzaskując się na kawałki, ale nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Ostatecznie wziął inną, wypełnioną zielonkawym płynem i podał ją Scorpiusowi.

Ten przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w eliksir, żałując, że nigdy nie był w nich wystarczająco biegły, by wiedzieć, na co właśnie patrzy, a potem odłożył go obok i pokręcił głową.

– Mam już dość eliksirów – mruknął. – Wystarczająco mieszają mi w głowie.

– Dostaniesz zapaści, jeśli w takim stanie będziesz się tak denerwował. – Głos Draco był ściśnięty i dziwnie drżący. Tak niepodobny do wszystkiego, co Scorpio znał z przeszłości.

Nic na to nie odpowiedział, ale był przekonany, że kolejny otępiający eliksir jest ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej teraz potrzebuje. Musiał się zebrać, pozbierać do kupy, odnaleźć Heidi i Josha i wynosić z tego kraju. Nie chciał tu być ani minuty dłużej.

Pochylony do przodu, kątem oka zauważył, jak ojciec zabiera porzuconą fiolkę i odstawia ją z powrotem na stolik. A potem niespodziewanie Draco usiadł na łóżku tuż obok niego i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. Naraz skojarzyło się to Scorpiusowi z tamtymi odległymi wakacjami, kiedy po raz pierwszy usłyszał, że ojciec jest z niego dumny.

Wtedy czuł się wyjątkowy, teraz ta dłoń ciążyła mu nieznośnie.

– Nigdy nie usłyszysz ode mnie podobnych słów – odezwał się Draco. – Cokolwiek się stanie, jakich decyzji byś nie podjął, nigdy nie usłyszysz ode mnie, że brzydzę się tobą. Mogę się z nimi nie zgadzać, mogę je uważać za złe bądź nierozważne, ale nigdy z ich powodu nie wyprę się ciebie. Jesteś moim synem, krwią z mojej krwi, a ja sam popełniłem w życiu zbyt wiele błędów, by nie mieć świadomości, jak często są one nieuniknione.

Scorpius spojrzał na ojca i poczuł, jak coś ściska go za gardło. Tak wiele sprzecznych emocji kłębiło się w jego głowie, że naprawdę nie wiedział już co mówić. Nie miał nawet pojęcia, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. A do tego ta ciążąca mu dłoń. Niczym ostateczny wyrzut sumienia.

Pokonany na całej linii, spuścił wzrok i westchnął ciężko. Pomyślał o matce, o swoim dawnym życiu, o tym wszystkim, co zostawił za sobą. Przez tak długi czas nie pozwalał sobie na tę jedną myśl. Zawsze tłumił ją w zarodku, wiedząc, jak wielki ból spowoduje, jeśli wydostanie się na zewnątrz. A teraz właśnie ona dobijała się z całych sił, nie dając się ani zignorować, ani tym bardziej zagłuszyć.

– Tak bardzo chciałbym wrócić do domu… – wyszeptał, ledwo słyszalnie. – Jestem tym zmęczony…

Naraz poczuł, jak Draco obejmuje go ramieniem i ostrożnie przyciąga do siebie.

– Jesteś w domu.

Żelazna obręcz, ściskająca jego gardło, zniknęła niemal całkowicie i wreszcie mógł sobie pozwolić na swobodniejszy oddech. Dzięki temu kolejne słowa wydostały się z jego ust, nim zdążył chociaż pomyśleć:

– Przepraszam, tato. Przepraszam…

 

Dawno nie pamiętał, żeby ogarnął go taki błogi spokój, zupełnie jakby w jednej chwili został mu zdjęty jakiś olbrzymi ciężar, z którym żył od tak długiego czasu. A teraz leżał w łóżku, patrzył w sufit i pierwszy raz miał poczucie, że może jeszcze zdoła wszystko wyprostować. Draco siedział na krześle obok jego łóżka i był bardzo milczący. Tym razem jednak ta cisza nie budziła niepokoju, wręcz przeciwnie było w niej coś swojskiego. Scorpius nigdy dużo nie rozmawiał z ojcem i teraz także jakoś ciężko było mu znaleźć odpowiednie słowa. Te kilka emocjonalnych zdań, które wymienili parę minut temu, wydawało się wręcz nierealne i chyba teraz obaj potrzebowali nieco spokoju i ciszy na poukładanie sobie wszystkiego.

Z tego błogiego odrętwienia wyrwała Scorpiusa jedna bardzo niepokojąca myśl.

– Co z pozostałymi? – zapytał, spoglądając w stronę ojca.

– Wszyscy są tutaj, w Mungu. W najgorszym stanie jest James Potter, medycy wprowadzili go w śpiączkę, by jego umysł mógł się zregenerować po działaniu klątwy. Dopiero gdy się wybudzi, będą mogli stwierdzić, czy nie odniósł jakiś trwałych uszczerbków na zdrowiu. Oprócz niego to ty odniosłeś najcięższe obrażenia.

– Czuję – mruknął Scorpius, ignorując nawracające rwanie w plecach. – Bardzo źle ze mną było?

– Byłeś nieprzytomny przez trzy dni. Miałeś pogruchotane większość żeber z prawej strony, przebite płuco i liczne wewnętrzne krwotoki. To zakrawa na cud, że przeżyłeś.

Scorpius jak przez mgłę pamiętał, że postawił tarczę tuż przed uderzeniem, ale ta nie przetrwała zbyt długo. Musiała jednak choć w części pochłonąć moc zaklęcia. Irytujące było, że tak słabo pamiętał przebieg wydarzeń, jedynie jakieś wyrywkowe obrazy miotały mu się po głowie.

– Było źle. Jak oni zdołali się wydostać?

– Nie zdołali. Uratował was Albus.

– Albus?

Ojciec skinął głową.

– Kiedy nie wracaliście, wezwał swojego ojca i jego aurorów. Z pomocą twojego przyjaciela, tego Joshuy, zlokalizowali was i zdołali uratować. Z tego, co zrozumiałem, kiedy się tam pojawili, ty leżałeś już nieprzytomny, a przed tymi draniami próbowała cię chronić córka Pottera.

Dopiero ostatnie słowa ojca odblokowały jakieś wspomnienie, dzięki któremu zdołał wszystko ułożyć w spójną całość. I w jednej chwili dreszcz przeszedł go po obolałych plecach.

– Lily… – wyszeptał, a potem wziął głębszy wdech i podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. – Co z nią? Gdzie ona jest?

Spojrzenie Draco było więcej niż przeszywające. Raczej nie potrzebował więcej, żeby domyśleć się całej reszty.

– Jak pozostali, jest tutaj. Miała tylko kilka siniaków, ale uzdrowiciele zatrzymali ją na obserwację.

Scorpio pokiwał głową, a potem spuścił nogi z łóżka i zapierając się o obramowanie, spróbował wstać. Nie było to proste, bo nogi miał niczym z waty, a żebra i plecy zgłaszały olbrzymi sprzeciw wobec takiego traktowania.

Przypuszczał, że ojciec spróbuje go powstrzymać, tymczasem Draco wstał z krzesła i chwycił go pod ramię, pozwalając mu, by oparł na nim część ciężaru ciała.

– Dzięki – mruknął Scorpio i niepewnie ruszył w stronę drzwi pokoju.

Droga nie była daleka. Draco powiedział, że wszyscy są na tym samym piętrze szpitala, ale mimo to, przejście tych pięćdziesięciu metrów, okazało się dla Scorpiusa nie lada wyzwaniem. Co prawda z każdym kolejnym krokiem odzyskiwał pewność w nogach, ale rwący ból w plecach jasno uzmysławiał mu, że raczej nie powinien wstawać.

Ale jakby nie patrzyć, by ekspertem od robienia rzeczy, których nie powinien i właśnie dlatego teraz stanął przed drzwiami pokoju Lily. Wyswobodził się z uchwytu ojca i już o własnych silach wszedł do środka. Gryfonka siedziała na łóżku ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i czytała jakąś książkę. Ubrana w bladoróżową piżamę, z rozpuszczonymi włosami, spadającymi na plecy, wcale nie wyglądała na swoje osiemnaście lat.

Przez dłuższy moment Scorpius przyglądał się jej z pewnym zdziwieniem, a potem ogarnęła go złość, tak na siebie, jak i na nią. Nie pukając, wszedł do środka, zostawiając Draco na zewnątrz. Dopiero po chwili Lily zorientowała się, że nie jest już sama w sali i uniosła wzrok.

– Scorpio! – krzyknęła, upuszczając książkę na podłogę, kiedy poderwała się gwałtownie z łóżka. – Obudziłeś się!

Przez jedną krótką, ale straszną chwilę, myślał, że rzuci się mu na szyję. Na szczęście w porę wyhamowała i tylko stanęła tuż przed nim.

– Lepiej mnie nie dotykaj, bo ledwo się ruszam.

– Może nie powinieneś wstawać? – zapytała z prawdziwą troską, a potem przesunęła się tak, że mógł przysiąść w nogach jej łóżka. Ona sama usiadła tuż koło niego.

– Tak samo jak ty nie powinnaś działać na własną rękę – mruknął, starając się skupić na złości, którą czuł jeszcze moment wcześniej. Nim zobaczył jej radość, troskę i szczere zainteresowanie. – Co ci strzeliło do głowy, żeby się tam przenieść za nami? Mogłaś zginąć!

– Jakoś nie byłeś taki marudny, kiedy wyciągnęłam cię z celi.

– Wtedy działałem pod wpływem impulsu. Ale jak teraz o tym myślę, to widzę, jak straszną głupotę zrobiłaś.

Dziewczyna wyraźnie się zaperzyła.

– Ja też działałam impulsywnie. Nie wracaliście i nie mogłam dłużej bezczynnie czekać. Wiedziałam, że stało się coś złego, po prostu to czułam. I miałam rację.

Scorpius westchnął ciężko. Chciał ją zrugać za głupie zachowanie, powiedzieć dosadnie, co o tym myśli, ale po prawdzie w jej sytuacji zapewne zrobiłby dokładnie to samo.

– Gdybyś zginęła, ja miałbym cię na sumieniu – stwierdził w końcu, spoglądając w bok.

Kątem oka widział, jak wcześniejszy zapał opada z twarzy dziewczyny, zastąpiony przez przygnębienie. 

– Przepraszam… – wymamrotała. – Nie myślałam o tym w tamtej chwili.

– Wiem. O tym zazwyczaj myśli się dopiero po czasie –  skwitował, a potem dodał nieco pogodniejszym tonem: – Tym razem mi się upiekło. Obym nigdy więcej nie musiał ciebie osłaniać. To cholernie boli.

Na twarzy Lily ponownie pojawił się krzywy uśmiech.

– Jak na Ślizgona zachowałeś się w bardzo gryfoński sposób.

Scorpius wzruszył ramionami.

– Nikt nie jest idealny.

Niespodziewanie dziewczyna podniosła się i stanęła naprzeciwko niego. Nim zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, ujęła jego twarzy w dłonie i pocałowała go. Był to bardzo delikatny pocałunek, jakby obawiała się, że zrobi mu krzywdę, jakby wcale nie była przekonana, czy powinna to robić.

Tknięty nagłym impulsem, uniósł rękę i wplótł palce dłoni w jej włosy. Poczuł, jak drgnęła pod jego dotykiem, ale nie odsunęła się, a wręcz przeciwnie naparła na niego z większą stanowczością.

Znowu miał to słodkie poczucie, że opuszczają go wszystkie wątpliwości, kiedy była tak blisko. A potem, choć ciężko mu było zebrać myśli, uświadomił sobie, że może to wcale nie musi być wyjątkowa sytuacja. Jeśli zostanie, jeśli postanowi stawić czoła swojej przeszłości, to może będzie mógł…

– Zostaję na Wyspach – mruknął, kiedy odsunął się od niej na kilka milimetrów.

– Naprawdę? – zawołała Lily i z niemal dziecięcym entuzjazmem objęła go za szyję.

Zrobiła to jednak nieco zbyt gwałtownie, bo Scorpius poczuł, jak traci chwiejną równowagę i niespodziewanie poleciał do tyłu, ciągnąc ją za sobą. Mogłoby to być nawet zabawne, gdyby nie fakt, że plecy właśnie pękły mu na dwoje.

– Na Merlina… – jęknął, czując jak całe powietrze zostało wypchnięte ze jego płuc.

– O matko! Scorpio! Przepraszam – zawołała z przerażeniem Lily, natychmiast go puszczając. – Żyjesz? Pomóc ci wstać?

– Nie, poczekaj, poleżę tu chwilkę – wymamrotał, czując, że nie jest w stanie nawet ruszyć ręką, a co dopiero się podnieść.

A mimo wszystko to było tak irracjonalne, że nie zdołał powstrzymać uśmiechu.

– Jesteś gorsza niż cały zastęp Rogogonów – zaśmiał się.

Lily również zaczęła się śmiać, a potem położyła się koło niego i splotła swoją dłoń z jego.

– Cieszę się, że zostajesz. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo.

I wbrew wszelkim obawom Scorpius zdał sobie sprawę, że też się cieszy.

 

Po pewnym czasie Scorpio zdołał usiąść i przez dłuższy czas po prostu rozmawiali. Lily opowiadała mu, co działo się po tym, jak został ranny. Jak nagle znikąd pojawił się w posiadłości cały zastęp aurorów, który spacyfikował wszystkie Rogogony. Zarówno Torchfool, jak i Yaxley zostali aresztowani. A teraz są zamknięci i czekają na postawienie zarzutów. Co ciekawsze, posiadłość, w której się znajdowali, należała do Rufusa Knota, bratanka dawnego Ministra Magii, który obecnie pracował w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. To on przekazywał Rogogonom wieści z Ministerstwa. Jego motywy nie były do końca jasne, ale z tego, co twierdzili aurorzy, był on osobą niezbyt kompetentną czy asertywną, więc prawdopodobnie został zmanipulowany przez Yaxley’a. Ponoć twierdził, że Ministerstwo zniszczyło jego wuja Korneliusza Knota, któremu odebrano stanowisko i prestiż. Co prawda Lily nie znała więcej szczegółów, ale najwyraźniej on również zostanie pociągnięty do odpowiedzialności, za zdradę i wspieranie organizacji przestępczej. Z tego wszystkiego Scorpius żałował jedynie, że nie zdołał dopaść Torchfoola osobiście, ale pozostało mu wierzyć, że aurorzy wymierzą mu zasłużoną sprawiedliwość.

Potem rozmowa zeszła na braci Lily, a konkretnie Jamesa, którego stan wciąż pozostawał niepewny. Jednak Gryfonka była dobrej myśli, zwłaszcza, że ponoć kilka godzin wcześniej przebudził się na parę minut i nawet zdawał się normalnie kontaktować, a to według uzdrowicieli było bardzo dobrym sygnałem.

Naraz opowieść Lily została przerwana łagodnym pukaniem. Oboje spojrzeli w tamtą stronę i zobaczyli stojącego w drzwiach Harry’ego Pottera. W jednej chwili Scorpius poczuł, jak cały się spina. Pomyślał, że to bardzo niewłaściwe, iż siedzi na łóżku jego córki, dlatego ignorując ból, podniósł się i stanął na nogi.

– Panie Potter – przywitał się, kiwając mężczyźnie głową.

Auror zmierzył go spojrzeniem od stóp do głów, a potem podszedł bliżej i wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę.

– Lily powiedziała mi, co zrobiłeś. Uratowałeś jej życie, jestem twoim dłużnikiem.

Scorpius wszystkiego się spodziewał, ale z pewnością nie podobnych słów. Na miejscu Pottera, po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, kazałby mu się wynosić w podskokach i trzymać jak najdalej od jego dzieci. Przecież to on ich naraził, on to wszystko zapoczątkował. Równie dobrze mógł sprowadzić na nich śmierć. Tymczasem Potter, w swej gryfońskiej szlachetności, dziękował mu za coś, co zrobił zupełnie instynktownie.

– To raczej Lily uratowała mnie. Ja jak zwykle tylko narozrabiałem.

Pan Potter uśmiechnął się, a nie doczekawszy się uścisku dłoni, poklepał Scorpiusa lekko po ramieniu.

– Nie przeczę, że to, co zrobiliście z Jamesem było bardzo nierozsądne, ale byłbym hipokrytą, gdybym zaprzeczył, że w waszym wieku dla sprawy nie robiłem równie lekkomyślnych rzeczy. A niewątpliwie teraz Biuro Aurorów i Ministerstwo ma wobec was duży dług.

Scorpius nie wiedział, jak na to zareagować. Dlatego jedynie pokiwał nieznacznie głową. Tymczasem uśmiech na twarzy pana Pottera stał się bardziej przebiegły.

– To oczywiście oficjalna wersja. Nie liczcie, że minie was kara. Już ja rozliczę się z Jamesem, kiedy ten dojdzie do siebie, a z tego, co wiem, twój ojciec również nie zamierza zostawić tego bez odpowiedzi.

Ślizgon westchnął i również uśmiechnął się z przekąsem.

– I w to jest mi znacznie łatwiej uwierzyć – skwitował.

 

Chwilę później wyszedł na korytarz i zobaczył, że jego ojca nie ma nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku. Prawdopodobnie powinien wrócić do swojego pokoju, ale nie czuł się mentalnie gotowy na drugą rundę z Draco, więc poszedł korytarzem w przeciwnym kierunku. Na szczęście działanie eliksiru zwiotczającego już całkiem ustąpiło i jego nogi nie stawiały aż takiego oporu przy kolejnych krokach.

Od Lily dowiedział się, gdzie leży Adelajda i właśnie tam ruszył, spoglądając co chwila na numerację pokojów. Nim jednak zdołał dotrzeć do celu, poczuł jak ktoś chwyta go za ramię i zatrzymuję.

– Czy tobie to zaklęcie usmażyło mózg? – warknął Zack.

Blondyn również ubrany był w szpitalne ciuchy, a jego głowa wciąż okręcona była bandażem nasączonym jakimś ziołowym eliksirem. Poza tym wyglądał na okaz zdrowia.

– Usłyszałem, że się obudziłeś, ale nie było cię w pokoju ani u Lily, jak twierdził twój ojciec – ciągnął blondyn z naganą w głosie. – Ledwo stoisz na nogach, a sam szwendasz się po Mungu.

– A ty co? Moją niańką jesteś?

– Czasem by ci się przydała. – Niespodziewanie Zachary chwycił jego ramię i przerzucił sobie przez szyję. – Łazisz jak kaleka.

– Jestem ranny, zapomniałeś.

– Ja nie, ale ty najwyraźniej. Chodź, odprowadzę cię do łóżka.

Scorpius próbował się wyszarpnąć, ale ostrzegawcze dźgnięcie między żebrami uświadomiło mu, że to bardzo zły pomysł.

– Za chwilę, muszę jeszcze pójść w dwa miejsca.

Zack pokręcił zniechęcony głową, słysząc stanowczość w jego głosie.

– Jesteś nienormalny – mruknął pokonany.

– Dzięki.

Blondyn wyszczerzył się w złośliwym uśmiechu, a potem poprowadził go do pokoju Adelajdy.

 

Heidi i Josh siedzieli w niewielkiej, jednoosobowej salce, która należała do kobiety. Jej brat jako jedyny nie miał na sobie szpitalnych ubrań, wiec zapewne był tu tylko  gościnnie. Oboje spojrzeli w stronę Scorpiusa, kiedy ten z pomocą Zacka wszedł do pokoju.

– No nareszcie. Długo kazałeś na siebie czekać – zawołała kobieta, uśmiechając się z ironią.

– To wszystko twoja wina – odgryzł się, już samodzielnie podchodząc bliżej. – Nie musieliby nas teraz łatać, gdybyś nie dała się tak dziecinnie podejść. Nie przypuszczałem, że ktoś zdoła rzucić na ciebie _Imperiusa_.

– Przynajmniej jeden mężczyzna sprawił, że przestała paplać – dołączył się Josh, na skutek czego Heidi pacnęła go ręką w głowę.

– Sam powinieneś przestać mleć jęzorem. Bo nie wnosisz nic konstruktywnego do rozmowy.

Scorpio zaśmiał się otwarcie, widząc towarzyszy w tak dobrych nastrojach. Cieszył się, że przynajmniej im nie stało się nic poważnego. O jeden wyrzut sumienia mniej.

– Co teraz, kiedy Torchfool został przyskrzyniony? – zapytał po chwili Josh, poważniejąc.

Ślizgon doskonale wiedział, co kryło się za tym pytaniem, zwłaszcza kiedy zobaczył skupione na sobie, wyczekujące spojrzenia Heidi i Zacka. Nie było sensu ukrywać przed nimi jego decyzji. I tak szybko się dowiedzą.

– Rozmawiałem z ojcem, nie zamierza rozszarpać mnie na strzępy, więc chyba zostanę tutaj.

Widział, jak wyraz twarzy Adelajdy zmienia się gwałtownie i przechodzi przez niego cień smutku, szybko jednak zasłoniła go swoim standardowym uśmiechem.

– I całe szczęście. Wreszcie przestaniesz smęcić, jaki to jesteś nieszczęśliwy.

Cała Heidi, nigdy nie zdradzała się ze swoimi prawdziwymi uczuciami. I choć wiedział, że jego decyzja na pewno ją zabolała, to nie próbowała na niego wpływać. To nie było w jej stylu.

– Myślę, że nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, żebyście i wy zostali. Ministerstwo załatwi wam jakiś status azylanta czy coś w tym stylu – stwierdził Zack.

– Zobaczymy, nie jestem przekonany czy tutejszy klimat będzie nam odpowiadać – odparł Josh i wszyscy wiedzieli, że nie tylko pogodę ma na myśl.

 

Nim Scorpius wróci do łóżka, chciał odwiedzić jeszcze jedną osobę, tę, która najbardziej ucierpiała na skutek ich działań. Wciąż prowadzony przez Zacka, po kilku minutach znalazł się przed salą, w której leżał James. Przez szybę w drzwiach dostrzegł siedzącego na krześle przy łóżku aurora Albusa.

– Sam tam wejdę – rzucił w stronę blondyna, na co ten skinął głową i zwolnił uchwyt.

– Poczekam tutaj, jakbyś potrzebował wsparcia w doczłapaniu się do własnego pokoju.

Scorpio skinął głową, czując prawdziwą wdzięczność dla Ślizgona. Może czasami ich rozmowy brzmiały jak niekończący się maraton złośliwości, ale w chwilach takich jak ta, naprawdę doceniał obecność Zacka. Mimo tych wszystkich lat i wszystkiego, co się wydarzyło, Zachary pozostawał jego przyjacielem.

Klepnął blondyna w ramię i chwycił klamkę, by wejść do środka. Albus spojrzał w jego stronę i w odróżnieniu od pozostałych raczej nie ucieszył się na jego widok. Był poważny i wyraźnie zmartwiony. Nie powinno to nikogo dziwić, jego siostra została ranna, a brat omal nie zginął. Musiał czuć olbrzymie wyrzuty sumienia, zwłaszcza, że próbował ich od tego odwieść.

Scorpius zamknął za sobą drzwi i podszedł bliżej. Wiedział, co powinien powiedzieć, ale widząc minę Pottera, te słowa jakoś ciężko przechodziły mu przez gardło.

– Chyba jestem ci winny przeprosiny – mruknął.

Dostrzegł, jak Albus zaciska palce w pięść, znał go wystarczająco, by wiedzieć, że jest to u Gryfona objaw skrywanej furii.

– Obaj jesteście kretynami – warknął, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie w stronę Jamesa. – Omal was tam nie pozabijali.

W sumie Scorpio nie potrafił nie zgodzić się z tym stwierdzeniem.

– Jeśli masz kogoś winić, to raczej mnie. James starał się tylko wypełniać swoje obowiązki.

Nie wiedział, czemu staje w obronie starszego z Potterów. Chyba po prostu nie chciał, by z jego powodu bracia rzucali między sobą oskarżenia. Jeszcze jedna cegiełka do jego wyrzutów sumienia już i tak wiele nie zmieni.

Nagle Albus zerwał się z krzesła i podszedł bliżej. Widać było, że normalnie się w nim gotuje, na przekór jego spokojnej naturze.

– Winię przede wszystkim siebie, bo powinienem was powstrzymać! – rzucił z gniewem. – Ale jak zwykle mnie zabrakło siły przebicia, a wy jesteście obaj tak strasznie uparci. Tak przekonani o swojej racji, o słuszności swoich działań! Tak cholernie… ach.

Gryfon złapał się za głowę i odwrócił na pięcie, nerwowo postępując kilka kroków w stronę okna.

– Mam ochotę udusić was obu gołymi rękoma! – syknął, nie patrząc na Scorpiusa. – Macie za nic, co mówią inni. Do tego naraziliście Adelajdę, Zacka i Lily…

– O wypraszam sobie, Lily ty nie upilnowałeś – mruknął Ślizgon. – Zamiast ryczeć gdzieś w kącie, trzeba było ją przywiązać do krzesła, żeby siedziała na tyłku.

Albus zaśmiał się urwanie, co brzmiało niemal złowrogo.

– Gdybym to zrobił, gdybym w swym zacietrzewieniu zmusił ją go pozostania w domu, teraz wszyscy bylibyście martwi. To ona was ocaliła, bo zmusiła mnie do działania. Pominę już milczeniem, że ojciec chciał minie zabić wzrokiem, kiedy usłyszał o wszystkim.

Na te słowa Scorpius też zaśmiał się sztucznie.

– Twój ojciec chciał cię zabić? Ty nawet nie wiesz, co znaczy to stwierdzenie. Ja trzęsę się jak galareta na myśl o powrocie do domu. Teraz ojciec jest w szoku, ale jeszcze wymyśli mi odpowiednio bolesną karę, nie mam co do tego wątpliwości.

Wypowiadając te słowa, Scorpius zdał sobie sprawę, że brzmi znowu jak nastoletni dzieciak, który boi się bury od ojca. A powinien być dorosły, powinien być ponad takie rzeczy.

– Posłuchaj, Albus – dodał, gdy już pozbył się tych irracjonalnych myśli. – Nie możesz brać na siebie odpowiedzialności za cały świat i za nas wszystkich. Jesteśmy dorośli i znaliśmy ryzyko.

Potter prychnął i spojrzał na niego kątem oka.

– A zachowujecie się jak banda smarkaczy. Dorosłość to coś więcej niż cyferki w metryce, to też trochę zdrowego rozsądku.

– Pomyśl, mogło być gorzej – rzucił Scorpio, nie potrafiąc dłużej zachować poważnej miny. – Mogłeś tam pójść z nami i gdybyś ty został ranny, to James już do końca życia trzymałby cię pod kloszem.

Albus zaśmiał się nieco szczerzej.

– To raczej wam jest potrzebna niańka, nie mnie.

Scorpio odwzajemnił uśmiech, zdając sobie sprawę, że Zack powiedział coś bardzo podobnego.

– Jedną już mamy – stwierdził Ślizgon, patrząc na Gryfona znacząco.

– O nie! Ja nie mam do tego zdrowia. Ostatnie dni wystarczająco zszargały mi nerwy. Umywam ręce i wypisuję się z tego waszego grajdołu. Chcecie się znowu gdzieś pakować, droga wolna, ale mnie do tego nie mieszajcie.

Mimo że Albus mówił to lekkim tonem, to mimo wszystko Scorpius wyraźnie dostrzegał gorycz malującą się na jego twarzy. Potter jak zwykle za bardzo wszystko brał do siebie, za bardzo się martwił, za bardzo się o nich troszczył.

– Nie będę więcej rozrabiał – rzucił pojednawczym tonem Ślizgon. – Słowo skauta.

Albus zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

– Ty nigdy nie byłeś skautem.

– „Słowo Ślizgona” brzmiałoby jeszcze gorzej – odparł Scorpius, przypominając sobie jak przed laty użył niemal identycznego sformułowania, choć w zupełnie innych okolicznościach.

Albus chyba również to pamiętał, bo wyraz jego twarzy nieco złagodniał, a potem westchnął nieznacznie i pokręcił głową.

– Przypomnę ci te słowa, kiedy znowu wpakujesz się w kłopoty.

– Nie masz za grosz wiary we mnie.

– W tej kwestii ani troszeczkę – odparł Potter i wreszcie uśmiechnął się w ten swój zwyczajowy, łagodny sposób.

 

Nie chcąc zbyt długo zakłócać spokoju Potterów i jednocześnie czując, że jest u granic własnej wytrzymałości, pożegnał Albusa i z pomocą Zacka udał się do własnego pokoju. Droga, mimo wsparcia blondyna, wydawała się nieznośnie długa, zwłaszcza, że czuł jak plecy łamią go coraz bardziej, a nogi uginają się mocnej po każdym kroku.

W końcu jednak doczłapał się do przeznaczonej mu sali, podziękował Zacharemu i biorąc głęboki wdech, wszedł do środka. Spodziewał się, że ojciec może być zirytowany tak długo jego nieobecnością. Jednak to nie widok Draco zastopował go tuż za progiem. Na jego łóżku, w tak typowej dla niej oliwkowozielonej garsonce, siedziała Astoria Malfoy. Blada, wyraźnie zmęczona, z lękiem wpisanym w oczach. Z niekrytym bólem Scorpius stwierdził, że jego matka bardzo postarzała się przez ostatnie lata i wiedział, że to tylko i wyłącznie jego wątpliwa zasługa.

Zamknął drzwi i stanął kilka kroków od niej, nie wiedząc, gdzie podziać oczy. Nie miał pojęcia, co mógłby powiedzieć w takiej chwili, czy w ogóle było cokolwiek wartego powiedzenia. Wątpił, by istniały słowa, które mogłyby choć w części złagodzić ból, jaki bez cienia litości zadał własnej matce.

Choć nie patrzył na nią, to słyszał, jak Astoria wstaje i podchodzi bliżej. A potem poczuł jak wymierzyła mu siarczysty policzek. Skrzywił się nieznacznie, ale w żaden sposób nie zareagował. Jeśli od tego miała poczuć się lepiej, to mogła go tłuc choćby i do rana.

Nie doczekał jednak kolejnego ciosu, bo chwilę później matka objęła go czule za szyję i uścisnęła z uczuciem. Nieśmiało uniósł ręce i odwzajemnił uścisk. Czuł, jak Astoria drży na całym ciele, wstrząsana coraz rzewniejszym szlochem, w efekcie czego sam poczuł, jak coś ściska go w gardle.

Był draniem, egoistyczną szumowiną, która z pewnością nie zasługiwała ani na taką rodzinę, ani tym bardziej na tylu przyjaciół. Nie był tego warty. Swoimi wyborami, nietrafionymi i pochopnymi decyzjami tylko ranił wszystkich dookoła i żadne słowa nie mogły tego naprawić.

Poczuł, jak matka obejmuje jego głowę i przytula jego twarz do swojej, mokrej od niekontrolowanych łez. Nic nie mówiła, po prostu trzymała go z taką intensywnością, jakby obawiała się, że zaraz znowu zniknie. Czy naprawdę nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak bardzo ją skrzywdził? Czy nie miał świadomości, jak wiele bólu jej sprawił? Raczej po prostu ze strachu wolał o tym nie myśleć. Teraz jednak musiał spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy i stawić temu czoła.

Na to jednak przyjdzie pora później, kiedy będzie w stanie wypowiedzieć chociaż słowo, kiedy spróbuje wszystko naprawić. Teraz po prostu stał tutaj i cieszył się, że los pozwolił mu jeszcze raz spotkać matkę i że ta nie znienawidziła go do reszty. Skoro ona potrafiła mu wybaczyć, to wierzył, że wciąż jeszcze jest dla niego nadzieja, nawet jeśli był tak beznadziejnym egzemplarzem syna. 

 

Spędził w Mungu ponad tydzień, faszerowany eliksirami przez uzdrowicieli, przesłuchiwany przez aurorów oraz przedstawicieli Ministerstwa i nękany niekończącymi się wizytami przyjaciół. Wniosek z tego był tylko jeden, wszyscy zespołowo zamierzali mieć go na oku, jakby obawiali się, że wystarczy chwila nieuwagi, by znowu zniknął bez wieści.

Nie żeby to planował, skoro już raz postanowił, że stawi czoła przeszłości i wszystkim jej konsekwencjom. Niemniej cieszył się, kiedy już opuścił szpital i pozwolono mu wrócić do domu. Oczywiście nie wszystko poszło gładko, mimo że nie zostały mu postawione zarzuty, to aurorzy wymusili na nim, by nie opuszczał posiadłości do czasu zamknięcia śledztwa dotyczącego jego zniknięcia. Co prawda pan Potter twierdził, że ten dozór to tylko formalność, ale i tak Scorpius czuł się trochę jak dziecko, które dostało szlaban za złe zachowanie. Z drugiej strony mogli go zamknąć w znacznie mniej przyjemnym miejscu.

Naprawdę poczuł się dziwnie, kiedy przekroczył próg posiadłości i jeszcze dziwniej, gdy wszedł do swojego pokoju. Tutaj wszystko wyglądało dokładnie tak, jak pamiętał z przeszłości, zupełnie jakby czas stanął w miejscu, a ostatnie lata były jedynie długim, irracjonalnym, sennym koszmarem.

– Ale był z ciebie słodki dzieciak – skomentowała Adelajda, patrząc na zdjęcia stojące na komodzie.

Scorpio prychnął, a potem z westchnieniem ulgi położył się na swoim łóżku. Mimo lat nadal było niesamowicie swojskie.

– Jestem w domu, Heidi – westchnął. – Jestem w domu.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się niespodziewanie jak na siebie łagodnie, po czym usiadła koło niego i przeczesała jego włosy dłonią.

– Wiele się teraz zmieni – stwierdziła po chwili namysłu.

Scorpius spojrzał poważnie na Adelajdę, zdając sobie sprawę, że w jej wypowiedzi kryje się dużo więcej.

– A co wy zamierzacie? Przemyśleliście propozycję Zacka?

Kobieta skinęła głową, po czym położyła się obok niego, wspierając na łokciu.

– Decyzja dawno zapadła. Myślę, że podjęłam ją już w dniu, kiedy zobaczyłam, jak patrzysz na tę dziewuszkę. Może ty tego jeszcze nie wiedziałeś, ale ja zrozumiałam, że już wtedy podświadomie zdecydowałeś o swojej przyszłości. Chciałeś być z nimi, tutaj, w tym świecie. My jesteśmy z zupełnie innej bajki i tego nie da się pogodzić. Bo co miałabym tutaj robić, kupić domek z białym płotkiem i tymi śmiesznymi krasnalami na trawniku? To nie jest życie dla mnie, a tym bardziej dla Josha.

Scorpius poczuł jak coś ściska go w dołku, ale nic nie odpowiedział, jedynie skinął głową. Nie miał złudzeń, od początku wiedział, że oni tutaj nie zostaną. To nie było w ich stylu. Nie znosili nadzoru, kontroli, chcieli być wolni, być panami samych siebie. Tacy byli i tylko takie życie ich satysfakcjonowało.

– Gdybyście kiedyś potrzebowali pomocy, wiecie, gdzie mnie szukać, raczej szybko się stąd nie ruszę.

Kobieta zaśmiała się krótko, a potem pocałowała go w sposób daleki od przyjacielskiego.

– Dziś prześpię się u Josha – rzuciła, wstając z łóżka. – Jutro z rana zmyjemy się.

Scorpius uśmiechnął się i również stanął na nogi, a potem objął Adelajdę od tyłu i przyciągnął do siebie.

– Dzięki za wszystko – mruknął jej w szyję.

Heidi zaśmiała się i poklepała go po dłoniach, które spoczęły na jej brzuchu.

– To były wspaniałe cztery lata, będę za tobą tęsknić. Gdyby kiedyś znudziło ci się spokojne życie, to… cóż, znajdziesz sposób, żeby nas odnaleźć.

Mimo że powrót do domu był obecnie jego największym pragnieniem, to słowa kobiety poruszyły jakąś strunę, o której istnieniu nie miał pojęcia. Ostatecznie on też ich wspólnej podróży nie wspominał źle. Byli dla niego rodziną i wsparciem, kiedy został zupełnie sam, kiedy nie miał nikogo innego. Rozumieli go i przyjęli jak swego, bo był równie pokiereszowany jak oni. Nigdy w pełni nie zdoła się im za to odwdzięczyć.

 

Następnego dnia zjedli wspólnie śniadanie w towarzystwie rodziców Scorpiusa. Co prawda ojciec był jak zwykle małomówny i to matka wzięła na siebie ciężar towarzyskiej konwersacji, a mimo to atmosfera była dziwnie napięta i paradoksalnie, gdyby przy tym stole pojawili się teraz Lily z Albusem, to zapewne sytuacja nie byłaby aż tak niezręczna. A tak siedzieli razem, piątka ludzi, którzy w dużej mierze byli sobie obcy. Nawet Scorpius miał świadomość, że minie dużo czasu, nim on na powrót poczuje się tutaj jak dawniej.

Na szczęście posiłek nie trwał nadmiernie długo, a potem Josh i Heidi zebrali swoje rzeczy i wraz ze Scorpiusem wyszli na zewnątrz posiadłości. Adelajda jeszcze raz objęła Ślizgona za szyję, a Josh uścisnął mu rękę, po czym wręczył mu amulet z eliksirem.

– Myślałem, że przepadł – rzucił Scorpius, spoglądając na wisiorek.

– Zwinąłem go ze szpitala, zanim aurorzy niepotrzebnie się nim zainteresowali – wyjaśnił alchemik. – Zachowaj, może ci się przydać.

Scorpio skinął głową i przewiesił srebrny łańcuszek przez szyję.

– Dzięki. Uważajcie na siebie.

Rodzeństwo tylko uśmiechnęło się przekornie, a potem powietrze wokół nich zafalowało i zniknęli w mgnieniu oka.

Scorpius jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył w miejsce, gdzie stali i czuł dziwny ciężar na piersi. Wraz z ich odejściem coś się skończyło, definitywnie zamknął ten rozdział swojego życia i otwierał nowy, zupełnie inny, choć wcale nie łatwiejszy. Oby nigdy nie pożałował, że właśnie teraz nie zniknął razem z nimi.

Westchnął nieznacznie, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę posiadłości. Zobaczył, że w drzwiach stoją jego rodzice. Patrzyli na niego dziwnie, jakby i oni obawiali się, że zniknie wraz z Grafami.

– Gdzie się udali? – zapytał Draco, kiedy Scorpius podszedł bliżej.

Scorpio wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie mam pojęcia – odparł zgodnie z prawdą.

– A ten wisiorek? – spytała Astoria.

– To na pamiątkę. Żebym przypadkiem nie zapomniał, że zawsze mogę na nich liczyć.

Matka skinęła głową, ewidentnie dostrzegając, że to rozstanie wcale nie jest dla Scorpiusa łatwe, a potem wzięła go pod rękę i poprowadziła z powrotem do domu.

 

Dni mijały szybko, wypełnione licznymi wizytami w Ministerstwie Magii, gdzie Scorpius musiał wielokrotnie wałkować te same tematy. Składał zeznania w sprawie śmierci Peggy White, swojej ucieczki, lat spędzonych w Europie, a w końcu o Rogogonach i kolejnych etapach walki z nimi. A kiedy wydawało się, że powiedział już wszystko, co możliwe, całe przesłuchania zaczynały się na nowo. I tak bez końca, przez ponad miesiąc, po którym miał wrażenie, że obudzony w środku nocy będzie w stanie powiedzieć, co robił trzy lata temu o drugiej w nocy siedemnastego listopada.

Był tym zmęczony i sfrustrowany zarazem, ale wciąż powtarzał sobie, że bez zamknięcia tej sprawy nie zdoła pójść dalej. Jeśli teraz nie wytrzyma, to całe to zamieszanie będzie się za nim ciągnęło bez końca. Stąd ćwiczył pokłady cierpliwości i zwalczał senność litrami kawy, siedząc na niekończących się rozmowach. Jednocześnie obiecywał sobie, że gdy już będzie po wszystkim, to jego stopa już nigdy nie przekroczy progu Ministerstwa, tak bardzo zbrzydła mu już ta budowla.

W końcu, po ponad dwóch miesiącach, jego areszt domowy został zniesiony, a on już jako zupełnie wolny człowiek mógł wrócić do swojego życia, a raczej tych zgliszczy, które po nim pozostały. Wiele miał do naprawienia, jeszcze więcej do odbudowania od podstaw, ale nie zamierzał tracić ani minuty.

 

Stojąc w salonie posiadłości, poprawiał krawat przy koszuli, a potem zarzucił na wierzch szatę, która przed kilkoma dniami została przysłana z Pokątnej. Jednocześnie po raz kolejny rzucił okiem na list do niego od pani Skamander, który rozpieczętowany leżał na stole. Przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że ta dziwna kobieta po raz kolejny wyciągnie w jego stronę pomocną dłoń. Zaskoczyła go, gdy przybył do Hogwartu po śmierci McGonagall i teraz, gdy wyszła z tak niecodzienną propozycją. Propozycją, której nigdy by nie odrzucił.

Naraz usłyszał szum w kominku, a kiedy się odwrócił zobaczył, jak wychodzi z niego Albus. Gryfon otrzepał ubranie i przywitał go z łagodnym uśmiechem.

– Proszę, proszę, wyglądasz, jakbyś wybierał się do ślubu – rzucił, przyglądając się nowej szacie.

Scorpius skończył walczyć z upartym krawatem, a potem wywrócił oczami.

– Krytyk mody się znalazł. Przyszedłeś mnie wesprzeć moralnie czy masz jakąś konkretną sprawę?

– I jedno i drugie. Ale widzę, że bardziej przyda ci się to pierwsze, bo wyglądasz jak kłębek nerwów – zakpił Gryfon, patrząc jak Ślizgon mocuje się z upartą częścią garderoby.

– Chciałbyś. Z naszej dwójki to ty masz niedostatki asertywności. Co więc cię sprowadza?

Albus pogrzebał w kieszeni marynarki i wyciągnął małą książeczkę, w której Scorpius od razu rozpoznał podręcznik do runów.

– Znalazłem to, będąc na Grimmauld Place, pomyślałem, że chciałbyś go odzyskać.

Ślizgon wziął książkę do ręki i przekartkował ją, z ulgą odnajdując między stronami schowaną karteczkę. To było irracjonalne i głupio sentymentalne, ale ta mała rzecz wydała mu się niezwykle cenna.

– Dzięki, rzeczywiście jest dla mnie ważna.

– Wiem – odparł Gryfon, a w tym jednym słowie kryło się dużo więcej.

Tak, Albus wiedział, jaki naprawdę był Scorpius. Doskonale rozumiał, że pod tą pyszałkowatą maską kryła się osoba, która całe życie walczyła po prostu o akceptację, która chciała zostać kimś więcej niż tylko synem Draco Malfoya i która ponad wszystko bała się zaszufladkowania. Dokładnie tak samo jak on. I chyba właśnie dlatego rozumieli się tak dobrze.

 

Scorpius wyszedł z kominka w gabinecie profesora Smilthona, nauczyciela Eliksirów, opiekuna domu Slytherina, a obecnie nowego dyrektora Hogwartu. Przysadzisty mężczyzna przywitał go gestem głowy, a potem wskazał krzesło naprzeciwko siebie.

– Zapraszam, panie Malfoy – odezwał się, kiedy Ślizgon usiadł. – Rozumiem, że jest pan zainteresowany naszą propozycją.

Scorpius skinął głową.

– Tak, pani Skamander wyjaśniłam mi wszystko szczegółowo w swoim liście.

Smilthon zaśmiał się krótko.

– Istotnie Luna bardzo naciskała, by to ona mogła przekazać panu tę wiadomość. Oczywiście jeśli podejmie pan rękawicę, wyślemy również oficjalne pismo ze szkoły.

– Rozumiem. A na jakich zasadach będzie się to odbywać?

– Jest to pewien precedens, ale na szczęście regulamin Hogwartu przewiduje podobną sytuację. Zapewne słusznie zakładam, że nie chciałby pan uczęszczać na zajęcia z nastolatkami. Zresztą z tego, co przekazała mi Luna, byłaby to raczej w pana przypadku strata czasu. Będzie pan miał oczywiście czas na odpowiednie przygotowanie się, a potem zostanie powołana komisja egzaminacyjna i jeśli pozytywnie zda pan egzaminy z tych przedmiotów, które wybrałby pan w czasie normalnej ścieżki edukacji, otrzyma pan tytuł absolwenta szkoły.

Scorpius ponownie skinął głową.

– Z pewnością są dziedziny, z których brakuje mi wiedzy, ale liczę, że w przeciągu najbliższego roku zdołam nadrobić te braki. Jestem zdeterminowany, by wreszcie skończyć szkołę – stwierdził Scorpius, a potem uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. – Chyba najwyższa pora.

Smilthon również się uśmiechnął, a potem wstał i podał mu rękę, którą ten bez wahania uścisnął.

– Hogwart nigdy nie zostaje dla nikogo zamknięty – skwitował z satysfakcją dyrektor.

 

Epilog

 

_Siedem lat później…_

 

– Weź ten zestaw, zobacz jaka ładna szkatułka, te złocenia w kształcie listków są urocze – stwierdziła Lily, podsuwając mu pod nos drewniane pudełko na pióra.

– Wątpię, bym chciał mieć na biurku coś „uroczego” – zaśmiał się Scorpius, studząc tym zapał kobiety.

– Malkontent z ciebie. Bierzemy to – stwierdziła kategorycznie Gryfonka, podając szkatułkę sprzedawczyni. – I jeszcze dwie ryzy pergaminu, kałamarz najlepiej w podobnej stylistyce i jakieś ładne etui na okulary.

– Ej, tak mi źle życzysz, z moim wzrokiem jest wszystko w porządku.

Dziewczyna roześmiała się.

– To dla taty, bo ten, który ma, doprowadza mnie do szału. Jak porządny czarodziej może nosić przy sobie coś tak zniszczonego. Jutro jesteśmy zaproszeni na obiad, to akurat będę miała okazję, żeby mu dać.

Scorpio pokręcił głową i już nawet nie protestował przeciwko „uroczej” szkatułce. Zdążył już nauczyć się, że w takich sytuacjach opór był kompletnie bezcelowy, bo ta uparta czarownica i tak postawi na swoim. Najwyżej później transmutuję ją w coś bardziej zjadliwego, jakieś węże, czaszki czy coś równie złowrogiego. Pokrzepiony tą myślą zapłacił za wszystko i poprosił o odesłanie całej paczki do domu.

Wyszli na zewnątrz i przeciskając się w tłumie ruszyli wzdłuż Pokątnej. Panował tu olbrzymi zamęt i gwar, jak zwykle w ostatni weekend sierpnia, kiedy setki uczniów przypominało sobie o niezbędnym do nauki wyposażeniu.

Weszli jeszcze do księgarni, a potem zjedli obiad w Dziurawym Kotle i przeszli na mugolską część miasta. Ich mieszkanie znajdowało się dwadzieścia minut drogi od Pokątnej, a że sierpniowa pogoda w tym roku rozpieszczała Londyńczyków słońcem i wysoką temperaturą, to z przyjemnością spacerowali po ruchliwych ulicach miasta.

Lily była bardziej niż zwykle podekscytowana, co Scorpius doskonale rozumiał. Za dwa dni ich życie ulegnie sporej zmianie, ale długo wszystko planowali i byli na nią przygotowani.

– Szczerze mówiąc, to nawet ci trochę zazdroszczę – stwierdziła Gryfonka. – Też chętnie bym tam wróciła. Nie mówię, że moja praca jest nudna, ale czasami miło powspominać stare czasy.

Scorpius już otwierał usta, kiedy powstrzymała go gestem ręki.

– Mówię o moich wspomnieniach, a te nie są takie złe, przynajmniej nie wszystkie – mówiąc to, znacząco dźgnęła go łokciem w bok.

– Jesteś niemożliwa – stwierdził, po czym objął ją w pasie. – Choć w sumie jeśli pominąć jakieś wybuchy, klątwy i morderstwa, to szkoła była pasmem samych sukcesów.

Lily zaperzyła się.

– Ależ z ciebie cynik. W ogóle po co ja się zadaje za taką marudą.

Scorpius zamyślił się teatralnie.

– Mógłbym przysiąść, że kochasz tego marudę, chyba że tylko mi się przywidziało.

– Oj, masz jakieś omamy. Jestem dumną Gryfonką, nigdy nawet nie spojrzałabym na takiego oślizgłego gada jak ty.

– Doprawdy? A co teraz robisz? Chyba że te okulary to jednak dla ciebie – droczył się z nią.

Lily nie wytrzymała i roześmiała się otwarcie.

– Sam jesteś niemożliwy – skwitowała, również obejmując go w pasie.

I tak szli razem ulicami Londynu, ciesząc się pogodą i wzajemną obecnością.

Naraz coś zwróciło uwagę Scorpius i zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Po drugiej stronie ulicy zobaczył znajomą sylwetkę. Tuż przy kwiaciarni, kupując bukiet tulipanów, stała Estera w towarzystwie dwu-, może trzyletniej dziewczynki, która trzymała się jej spódnicy. Ślizgonka bardzo się zmieniła od ich ostatniego spotkania wiele lat temu, a mimo to bez trudu rozpoznał jej twarz, nawet jeśli w niewielkim stopniu przypomniała tę cichą, nieco wyobcowaną dziewczynę. Była pogodna, rozmawiała z kwiaciarką z wyraźnym ożywieniem, a jednocześnie drugą ręką wskazywała na dziecko, które bez wątpienia musiało być jej córką. Wyglądała na szczęśliwą.

Scorpius uśmiechnął się na ten widok.

– Znasz ją? – spytała Lily, kiedy zobaczyła na kogo patrzy.

– To bardzo stara znajoma.

– Może chcesz się przywitać?

Ślizgon pokręcił przecząco głową.

– Ona nie należy już do naszego świata. Poszła swoją drogą.

Gryfonka spojrzała na niego pytająco.

– Jest szczęśliwa, to najważniejsze – odparł Scorpius i ruszył dalej przed siebie.

Estera zrezygnowała z czegoś, czego on nie potrafił porzucić. Zapewne dla niej to nie była łatwa decyzja, pewnie również dużo wycierpiała i musiała sprostać wielu trudnościom, ale patrząc na nią teraz, Scorpio nie miał cienia wątpliwości, że ostatecznie była z tą decyzją szczęśliwa. I on również.

 

Wielka Sala Hogwartu błyszczała setkami świateł, kiedy tiara przydziału odśpiewywała swoją pieść. Śpiewała o czterech Domach, z których każdy był inny: dzielne i szlachetne Gryfony, mądrzy i sprawiedliwi Krukoni, dobroduszni i współczujący Puchoni oraz ambitni i sprytni Ślizgoni. Choć tak wiele ich dzieliło, to tiara od lat zachęcała do współpracy w celu budowania wspólnego dobra.

Scorpius słuchając tego, pozostawał jednak sceptyczny. Mimo upływu lat podziały wciąż trwały w mocy i raczej nieprędko zostaną przezwyciężone. Zawsze znajdą się tacy, którzy będą się wywyższać, albo ci, którzy sieją chaos. Doskonałym przykładem tego były Rogogony, powstałe z ludzi odrzuconych przez społeczeństwo. I choć w ostatnich latach ta grupa mocno osłabła, to prędzej czy później jej miejsce zajmie inna. Póki będą istnieć podziały, zawsze będą też ci, którzy spróbują zburzyć taki porządek rzeczy. Gdyby historia potoczyła się inaczej, kto wie, może teraz Scorpius również karmiłby swoją nienawiść i knuł przeciwko reszcie świata. Ale on miał szczęście, na jego drodze pojawiło się tyle osób gotowych mu pomóc, że mimo wielu potknięć, ostatecznie wyszedł na prostą i teraz był żywym przykładem, iż pojednanie jest możliwe. W końcu choć był Ślizgonem z krwi i kości, to właśnie Gryfoni zajmowali bardzo specjalne miejsce w jego życiu.

Ceremonia przydzielenia pierwszorocznych do Domów dobiegała końca, więc dyrektor Smilthon wstał od stołu i wyszedł na środek.

– Witajcie w Hogwarcie, Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Z wielką radością witam zarówno najmłodszych uczniów, tych, którzy dziś po raz pierwszy przekroczyli progi naszej uczelni, jak i tych, którzy wracają tutaj po wakacjach. Mam nadzieję, że te dwa miesiące były po brzegi wypełnione radością i przyjemnościami, dzięki którym teraz będziecie z jeszcze większym zapałem kontynuować naukę. Oczywiście wiem, że tak naprawdę wcale nie macie ochoty słuchać mojego gadania, bo te pachnące przysmaki przed wami są znacznie bardziej interesujące, dlatego nie przedłużając przejdę do rzeczy. W tym roku nastąpiła drobna zmiana kadrowa. Z racji swego wieku profesor Filius Flitwick odszedł na zasłużoną emeryturę. Jego stanowisko jako nauczyciela Zaklęć i Uroków przejmie nowy członek grona pedagogicznego. Przywitajcie pana Scorpiusa Malfoya.

Słysząc swoje nazwisko Scorpio wziął głębszy wdech, po czym podniósł się i skłonił nieznacznie, spoglądając na cztery długie stoły przed sobą. Po Wielkiej Sali przeszedł szum głosów i na wielu twarzach widać było nieco niepokoju. Jego nazwisko było znane, a i jego własna historia nie pozostawała tajemnicą. Stąd zapewne szybko zostanie zasypany wieloma niewygodnymi pytaniami.

Teraz jednak nie zamierzał się tym przejmować. Dzięki własnej zapalczywości i pomocy kilku osób, był pierwszym od ponad trzydziestu lat Ślizgonem, który będzie uczył w Hogwarcie i samo to stanowiło już wielkie osiągnięcie. McGonagall byłaby z niego dumna.

Siadając, odruchowo dotknął podręcznika do run, który miał schowany w wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty. Choć znał ten tom na pamięć, to i tak nosił go wciąż przy sobie, niczym swego rodzaju talizman, przypomnienie, czemu to robi i komu tak wiele zawdzięcza. Symbol długiej drogi, jaką przeszedł.

– Wróciłem, pani profesor – szepnął, spoglądając na Wielką Salę przed sobą.

 

Koniec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s all Folks. Dziękuję wszystkim i każdemu z osobna, za te miesiące, które spędziliście w towarzystwie mojego Scorpiusa i reszty towarzystwa. Mam nadzieję, że tego czasu nie uważacie za zmarnowany, i że czytanie mojego fika sprawiło wam choć odrobinę przyjemności. 
> 
> Na szczególne uznanie zasługują wszystkie bety, które dzielnie przebijały się przez las moich błędów i naprowadzały mnie na właściwe ścieżki. Pragnę im jak najserdeczniej podziękować. Były to w kolejności chronologicznej:  
> \- bravocado (rozdziały 2-10)  
> \- anette (12-15)  
> \- Glamarye (12-23)  
> \- błotniak stawowy (16-25)
> 
> Wszystkie jesteście wspaniałe, wielkie, niezwykle pomocne i pełne zaangażowania. 
> 
> Na koniec odrobina statystyki:  
> \- okres pracy: 1.05.2018 – 15.01.2019  
> \- całkowity czas poświęcony na pisanie: 783h  
> \- słów: ~127 000 (niemal 715 tysięcy znaków bez spacji)  
> \- 61 komentarzy (na dzień publikacji ostatniego rozdziału)  
> \- hektolitry wypitej herbatki malinowej ;) 
> 
> Na koniec chciałam podziękować i jednocześnie pozdrowić mojego lubego małża, który cierpliwie znosił godziny, jakie przesiadywałam przed laptopem. 
> 
> Pozdrawiam i do zobaczenia/przeczytania w przyszłości.   
> Cephiednomiko


	26. XVI v2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witajcie kochani!
> 
> Nikt nie spodziewał się hiszpańskiej inkwizycji. Nikt też nie spodziewał się, że powrócę i to ze starym dobrym Scorpiusem w roli głównej.
> 
> Cóż mogę powiedzieć… bardzo polubiłam tego bohatera i jakoś nie potrafię się z nim rozstać. Stąd pojawił się pomysł na stworzenie alternatywnej wersji Skóry Węża. Tak, moi drodzy, poniższy tekst nie jest sequelem, a właśnie zupełnie inną ścieżką fabularną. Przedstawia wydarzenia, które miałyby miejsce, gdyby Albus powstrzymał Scorpiusa przed wyjazdem do Europy. Dokładnie tak, żadnych przeskoków czasowych, mrocznych klimatów, śmierci i zemsty. Wracamy do Hogwartu z całym dobrodziejstwem inwentarza.
> 
> Zapraszam do lektury i mam nadzieję, że przypadnie Wam do gustu.
> 
> Betowały jak zawsze niezawodne błotniak stawowy i Glamarye.
> 
> Poniżej zamieszczam krótkie streszczenie, by przypomnieć Wam, w którym momencie fabularnym startujemy.  
> 
>  
> 
> W poprzednim odcinku:
> 
> Scorpio stanął w obronie Estery, kiedy ta pokłóciła się z jedną z Krukonek – Peggy White, na temat klątwy Imperiusa. Później dziewczyna wyznała Scorpiusowi, że jej rodzice zostali zamordowani jako śmierciożercy, choć wspierali Voldemorta właśnie pod wpływem tej klątwy.
> 
> Scorpius podszedł do egzaminu z Obrony przed Czarną Magią i ku wielkiemu niezadowoleniu profesora Willicka, zdołał go zaliczyć, kończąc w ten sposób czwarty rok nauki tego przedmiotu.
> 
> Wieczorem tego samego dnia, został zaatakowany w drodze na kolację. Stracił przytomność i obudził się z Mrocznym Znakiem wypalonym na ręce. Oszołomiony i przerażony uciekł do Hogsmeade, gdzie w ciężkim stanie znaleźli go Karl, Zack i Potterowie. Na tydzień trafił do św. Munga, gdzie okazało się, że został potraktowany Klątwą Gniewu, czarnomagicznym zaklęciem, które przelewa gniew rzucającego na ofiarę.
> 
> Po powrocie do szkoły, dowiedział się, że Estera zrezygnowała z nauki w Hogwarcie.
> 
> Kiedy doszedł do siebie, mimo ostrzeżeń ojca i McGonagall, na własną rękę zaczął szukać sprawców klątwy. Okazało się, że po ataku na niego Peggy White dziwnie się zachowywała. Z pomocą jej kuzynki, Katie, zwabili ją do sowiarni, gdzie chcieli o wszystko wypytać. Niestety dziewczyna zaczęła ich atakować. Zrzuciła ze schodów Karla, wywołała pożar i ogłuszyła Zacharego. Scorpius odbił jedno z jej zaklęć, które ostatecznie doprowadziło do tego, że dziewczyna wypadła przez okno.
> 
> Spanikowany Ślizgon uciekł z miejsca wydarzeń.
> 
> Albus, kiedy zobaczył martwą Krukonkę, zrozumiał, co się wydarzyło. Postanowił odnaleźć Scorpiusa, przeczuwając, że ten zamierza zrobić coś szalonego. Na Pokątnej odkrył, że Scorpio prawdopodobnie próbuje uciec z kraju. Podążając za nim, Gryfon trafia na dworzec St. Pancras International.

     Rozdział XVI v2.0  
       
     Dworzec był duży i w swej architekturze łączył zabytkowe mury z industrialnym wnętrzem. Tłum ludzi przelewający się we wszystkich kierunkach nie ułatwiał orientacji i Albus przez długie sekundy starał się rozeznać w otoczeniu. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie powinien szukać, choć czuł, że rozległa sala nie była właściwym miejscem. Scorpius raczej na pewno nie traciłby tutaj czasu.  
     Wiedziony tą myślą Gryfon pobiegł w stronę peronów.  
     – A ty dokąd?! – zatrzymał go nagle strażnik.  
     – Potrzebuję dostać się na peron.  
     – Za tymi bramkami znajduje się strefa odpraw, dalej można wejść już tylko z ważnym biletem. Gdzie są twoi rodzice?  
     Albus poczuł narastającą panikę i tym razem pozwolił w pełni wypłynąć jej na twarz. Czuł, że nie ma czasu na próżne dyskusje. Jeśli miał złapać Scorpiusa, musiał działać zdecydowanie.  
     – No przecież mówię, że są na peronie – rzucił nerwowym głosem. – Szukałem toalety i w sumie nie wiem, jak znalazłem się tutaj.  
     Cały spięty gotowy był w każdej chwili wyciągnąć różdżkę i zaklęciem pozbyć się przeszkody. Najwyraźniej jednak jego wyraz twarzy był bardzo przekonujący i emanujący szczerością, bo strażnik obrzucił go tylko zdumionym spojrzeniem, a potem zerknął na zegarek i otworzył bramkę.  
     – Pociąg już odjeżdża, lepiej szybko znajdź rodziców, bo inaczej nigdzie dziś nie pojedziecie.  
     – Dziękuję panu! – krzyknął Albus i minął mężczyznę.  
     Już miał wbiec na peron, kiedy zatrzymał się i kątem oka spojrzał na tablicę z rozkładem. Tuż przed nim stał odjeżdżający za kwadrans do Paryża pociąg Eurostaru, ten sam, którego ulotkę Gryfon wciąż trzymał w dłoni. Jednak coś innego przykuło jego uwagę. Na sąsiednim peronie znajdował się pociąg, należący do tej samej firmy, którego celem była Bruksela. Albus zawahał się przez moment, a potem zacisnął pięści. Przecież szukał przebiegłego Ślizgona, który nigdy nie wybierał prostych rozwiązań. Jeśli miał go doścignąć, musiał być przynajmniej równie sprytny.  
     Z drżącym sercem wybrał korytarz bardziej na prawo i wbiegł na peron, gdzie stał skład relacji Londyn–Bruksela. Wskoczył do pierwszego wagonu i pośpiesznie zaczął iść wzdłuż rzędów siedzeń. Nie miał wiele czasu. Według tablicy odjazdów niecałe pięć minut, a pociąg był długi.  
     I nagle go zobaczył. Siedział raptem trzy rzędy dalej, ze wzrokiem wbitym w siedzenie przed sobą. Albus widział tylko fragment jego twarzy, ale i bez tego dostrzegł, jak źle Scorpius wyglądał. Zupełnie jak ktoś trawiony ciężką chorobą. Z bladą twarzą, podkrążonymi oczami i dziwnym grymasem odciśniętym na ustach. Przypominał cień samego siebie.  
     Gryfon szybko skarcił się za podobne myśli. Na takie rozważania przyjdzie jeszcze pora, teraz nie czas był na subtelności. Wziął głęboki wdech i wszedł w zasięg wzroku Ślizgona.  
     – Scorpius… – zaczął, ale urwał raptownie, kiedy chłopak zerwał się z miejsca i wycelował w niego różdżką. Dopiero sekundę później jakby dotarło do niego, kto przed nim stoi.  
     – Albus? Co ty tu robisz? – rzucił przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
     – Schowaj różdżkę, mugole na nas patrzą. – Gryfon starał się, by jego głos brzmiał pewnie, by nie zdradzał całego wewnętrznego roztrzęsienia.  
     – Jakby to miało teraz jakieś znaczenie – mruknął Scorpio, ale ostatecznie opuścił rękę i ukrył dłoń w kieszeni.  
     Szukając przyjaciela, Potter ani przez moment nie zastanawiał się, co powie, kiedy już zdoła go odnaleźć. W tej chwili żałował takiego roztargnienia, bo obawiał się, że może mu zabraknąć odpowiednich słów, by odwrócić bieg wydarzeń.  
     – Porozmawiajmy – zaczął, ściszając głos do szeptu. Kilkoro pasażerów już zwróciło na nich uwagę. – Nie możesz teraz uciec.  
     Scorpius jedynie pokręcił głową. Jak dziwna była jego twarz bez zwyczajowego, zadziornego uśmiechu.  
     – Wracaj do szkoły, Albus.  
     – Nie bez ciebie. Nie pozwolę ci popełnić kolejnego szaleństwa.  
     Ślizgon nerwowo przeczesał włosy dłonią. Wydawał się wręcz niezdrowo roztrzęsiony, zupełnie jakby ostatkiem sił zachowywał spokój. Albus szczerze obawiał się, do czego może być zdolny, jeśli puszczą mu nerwy. Gryfon doskonale wiedział, że w otwartym starciu nie miałby najmniejszych szans.  
     – Jeśli będziesz się upierać, to cię spetryfikuję i wyrzucę na następnej stacji.  
     O dziwo, tych słów Scorpio nie wypowiadał nawet z gniewem, raczej z rezygnacją. On już podjął decyzję i Albus zachodził w głowę, jak mógłby na nią wpłynąć. Nigdy nie miał daru przekonywania i teraz odczuwał to w pełnej rozciągłości.  
     Nagle na peronie odezwał się komunikat przypominający o odjeździe tego konkretnego pociągu. Czas Albusa topniał w oczach. Czując narastającą desperację, podszedł do Ślizgona i chwycił go za ramię.  
     – Na peronie obok za kwadrans odjeżdża pociąg do Paryża. Daj mi te piętnaście minut, żebym mógł ci przemówić do rozsądku. To tylko parę minut. Proszę.  
     Przez jedną krótką chwilę na twarzy Scorpiusa odmalowały się wątpliwości. Albus nie zamierzał tracić podobnej okazji. Widząc, że zdecydowanie Ślizgona nieco się zachwiało, pociągnął go w stronę wyjścia z wagonu.  
     Dosłownie kilka sekund po tym jak znaleźli się na peronie, drzwi pociągu zamknęły się z cichym piskiem i skład ruszył w podróż na kontynent.  
     Albus odetchnął, tymczasem Scorpio jednym szarpnięciem oswobodził ramię. A potem jakby siły go opuściły, bo z westchnięciem usiadł na metalowej ławce i wbił wzrok w posadzkę.  
     – Myślisz, że tego chcę? – odezwał się, nim jeszcze Albus zdołał choćby otworzyć usta.  
     Gryfon podszedł bliżej, ale sam nie usiadł. Miał poczucie, że ma większą siłę przebicia na stojąco.  
     –Jeśli teraz uciekniesz, wszyscy uznają cię za winnego.  
     Naraz Ślizgon skrzywił się widocznie, a potem podniósł wzrok na Albusa. W jego spojrzeniu było tyleż desperacji, co przerażenia.  
     – I będą mieć rację. Ja to zrobiłem, Albus. Ja ją zabiłem.  
     Przez jedną, niesamowicie długą minutę panowało między nimi przejmujące milczenie, zupełnie jakby to oświadczenie ucięło wszystkie inne dyskusje.  
     – Dlaczego? Przez klątwę? To ona ją rzuciła?  
     Scorpius westchnął ciężko i na powrót utkwił wzrok w podłodze, po czym pokręcił głową.  
     – Nie mam pojęcia, niczego nie jestem już pewny. Wszystko wydarzyło się tak szybko. Musiałem ratować Zacka, a potem… – urwał na moment, by uspokoić niepokojąco drżący głos. – Koniec końców to moje zaklęcie doprowadziło do jej śmierci, nawet jeśli nie było to moim zamiarem.  
     Albus patrzył na przyjaciela i coś ściskało go nieprzyjemnie za gardło. Nawet nie próbował sobie wyobrażać, co w tej chwili czuł Scorpius. Ten, który z ich dwójki zawsze był tym silniejszym, odważniejszym, tym, który z podniesionym czołem stawał naprzeciw każdej trudności. A teraz wydawał się tak całkowicie mentalnie pokonany i przytłoczony ostatnimi wydarzeniami.  
     – Karl powiedział, że to ona was zaatakowała. W takim razie mieliście prawo się bronić.  
     Ślizgon prychnął, co chyba miało być marną imitacją śmiechu.  
     – Jakby kogokolwiek to obchodziło. – A potem niespodziewanie jego głos stężał. – Naprawdę jesteś naiwny, jeśli sądzisz, że oni będą to rozważać w takich kategoriach. Jako Ślizgon, gorzej, jako syn śmierciożercy w ich mniemaniu w ogóle nie powinienem się bronić. Skoro nas zaatakowała, to widać miała jakiś powód. Nikt nie będzie nas słuchał, Albus. A ja nie dam się zamknąć w Azkabanie.  
     – McGonagall nie dopuści do tego – stwierdził z naciskiem Gryfon.  
     – Jej władza nie sięga poza szkołę.  
     Z wyraźnym wysiłkiem Scorpius podniósł się z ławki, dając jasno do zrozumienia, że nie chce dalej kontynuować tej dyskusji. Albus poczuł, jak coraz silniej zaczynają drżeć mu ręce. Trudno było mu znaleźć kolejne dobre argumenty.  
     – I co zamierzasz? Będziesz uciekał do końca życia?! – zapytał już z wyraźną nutą desperacji w głosie.  
     Ślizgon jedynie wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na przeciwległy peron. Ostatni pasażerowie wsiadali pośpiesznie do pociągu.  
     – To lepsze niż gnić w zimnej celi – skwitował i ruszył w stronę schodów prowadzących na drugą stronę.  
     Albus wiedział, że dzieje się bardzo zła rzecz, ale zupełnie nie miał pojęcia jak mógłby ją powstrzymać. Scorpius był zdecydowany i przekonany o słuszności swoich działań. Uważał, że to jedyne rozsądne rozwiązanie. Jedyne…  
     – Wezmę to na siebie! – krzyknął Gryfon za odchodzącym Ślizgonem.  
     Ten zatrzymał się w pół kroku i odwrócił gwałtownie.  
     – Co takiego?!  
     – Wezmę to na siebie – powtórzył z przekonaniem Albus. – Ciebie nikt tam nie dostrzegł, a mnie wręcz przeciwnie. Kilkanaście osób widziało, jak patrzę na martwą White, a potem gdzieś biegnę. Myślę, że nie będą potrzebowali wiele więcej, by powiązać fakty.  
     Scorpius przez dłuższy moment patrzył na niego, jakby zobaczył go pierwszy raz w życiu, a potem gniew wyraźnie odmalował się na jego twarzy.  
     – Czyś ty do reszty oszalał?! – krzyknął, podchodząc do Gryfona. – Chyba zwariowałeś, jeśli sądzisz, że ci na to pozwolę!  
     – Jeśli odjedziesz, nie będziesz w stanie mnie powstrzymać. – Albus starał się maksymalnie wyprostować, choć dziś wyraźnie ciążyło mu to, że Scorpius jest od niego wyższy.  
     Ślizgon wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę go uderzyć. Ostatecznie jednak tylko obrócił się gwałtownie i chwycił rękoma za głowę.  
     – Na obmierzłą dupę trolla! Czegoś ty się tak mnie uczepił, do cholery?! Mam wystarczająco problemów bez ciebie.  
     – Nie rozumiesz, że to najlepsze wyjście?! – Choć Albus próbował zachować spokój, jego słowa też przeszły w krzyk. – Niech choć raz na coś przyda się moje nazwisko. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie będzie rzucał bezmyślnych oskarżeń w syna Harry’ego Pottera. To zmusi ich do rzetelnego zbadania tej sprawy.  
     Scorpius zaśmiał się wręcz histerycznie i zaczął gwałtownie kręcić głową.  
     – Nie, nie ma mowy! Prędzej wyląduję w Azkabanie niż pozwolę ci wziąć winę na siebie. Mam jeszcze resztki dumy.  
     – Jakoś w Wieży Południowej nie miałeś podobnych skrupułów.  
     Ślizgon jęknął, słysząc ten argument. Gdyby sytuacja nie wyglądała tak poważnie, to przytoczenie tamtego incydentu, można by uznać nawet za zabawne.  
     Jednak Scorpiusowi z pewnością nie było do śmiechu, a to, co malowało się na jego twarzy, bliższe było rozpaczy niż rozbawieniu. Kiedy wreszcie opanował nieco nerwy, odwrócił się i opuścił głowę.  
     – Boję się, Albus. Przeraźliwie się boję – powiedział cichym głosem.  
     Gryfon nie widział jego twarzy, ale i bez tego z łatwością mógł sobie ją wyobrazić. Bez słowa podszedł bliżej i położył dłoń na ramieniu Ślizgona.  
     – Nie jesteś z tym sam.  
     Scorpius tylko zniechęcony pokręcił głową, ale nic więcej nie odpowiedział. Żaden z nich nie zauważył, jak chwilę wcześniej pociąg do Paryża ruszył w drogę. Nie był im jednak już więcej potrzebny.  
       
     Przez jakiś czas siedzieli jeszcze na dworcowej ławce, choć niewiele ze sobą rozmawiali. Scorpius potrzebował dłuższej chwili, żeby się uspokoić i rozważniej spojrzeć na całą sytuację, a Albus układał w głowie dalszy plan działania. Pierwszy cel już osiągnął, nie pozwalając Ślizgonowi popełnić wielkiego błędu. Oczywiście rozumiał jego pobudki i w jakimś stopniu potrafił je nawet zaakceptować, w żadnym jednak razie nie uważał, by było to jedyne ani tym bardziej najlepsze wyjście. Ciężko mu było sobie nawet wyobrazić, jak to wszystko mogłoby się zakończyć, gdyby Scorpius jednak dzisiaj odjechał. Chyba wolał w ogóle o tym nie myśleć.  
     Tymczasem bardziej bieżące sprawy zaprzątały jego uwagę. Przede wszystkim musieli z powrotem dostać się do Hogwartu, co wcale nie było tak prostym przedsięwzięciem.  
     – Powinniśmy iść na King’s Cross i złapać jakiś pociąg do Hogsmeade – odezwał się w końcu.  
     Scorpius nic nie powiedział jedynie pokiwał głową. Myślami wydawał się być bardzo daleko. Albus podniósł się z ławki i klepnął go w ramię, po czym, kiedy ten też wstał, razem wyszli z peronu i po kilku minutach opuścili dworzec St. Pancras.  
       
     Milczący Scorpius z pewnością był czymś nietypowym dla Albusa. W końcu to on zawsze chciał mieć ostatnie słowo, a teraz dosłownie pozwalał się prowadzić niczym dziecko. Gryfon kupił bilety i niedługo później obaj siedzieli w pociągu do Szkocji. Za trzy godziny czekała ich jeszcze jedna przesiadka, ale jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, to wieczorem będą już w szkole.  
     Albus bez słowa obserwował Ślizgona, który siedział w kącie przedziału i niewidzącym wzrokiem patrzył przez okno. Gryfon zastanawiał się, czy powinien może jakoś podtrzymać rozmowę, ale kilka minut później zobaczył, że Scorpio najzwyczajniej w świecie zasnął. W sumie nie było to szczególnie dziwne, po dzisiejszym dniu musiał być psychicznie i fizycznie wykończony, zwłaszcza że przecież dopiero co opuścił szpital. Czasami naprawdę Albus zastanawiał się, skąd on znajduje na to wszystko siłę. Gryfon miał nieodparte wrażenie, że w podobnych okolicznościach sam dawno dałby za wygraną i przestał się szarpać. Zresztą już jakiś czas temu zrozumiał, że wielkie czyny raczej nie są mu pisane. Był na to zbyt miękki i za mało przebojowy. Nie potrafił odpowiednio się odgryźć ani tym bardziej przyłożyć komuś, kiedy wymagała tego sytuacja. Gdy inni działali, on najczęściej tylko się przyglądał. Pogodził się już z taką rzeczywistością i nie próbował na siłę nic zmieniać. Choć, jak pokazał dzisiejszy dzień, czasami i jemu udawało się zadziałać na czas, a nawet odnieść, niezbyt spektakularny, ale jednak sukces.  
     Czasami miał wrażenie, że to właśnie oddziaływanie Scorpiusa powodowało, że lepiej dostrzegał własne braki. Skoro Malfoy, który z samego urodzenia wydawał się być na straconej pozycji, potrafił zdziałać tak wiele, to co mógłby zrobić Potter? Frustrująca była świadomość, że przecież los postawił go w tak dobrej sytuacji, a on dostrzegał w tym jedynie ciążące na nim oczekiwania, którym nie potrafił sprostać. A może nie starał się wystarczająco? Czy poświęcał swój wolny czas, by doskonalić umiejętności? Czy próbował na własną rękę poznawać coraz to nowsze rzeczy, odkrywać drzemiące możliwości? Nie, raczej prześlizgiwał się po wymaganym od niego minimum tak, by nikt przypadkiem nie zwrócił na niego większej uwagi.  
     Scorpio mógł się irytować, że jest nazywany pupilkiem McGonagall, ale przez ostatni rok zrobił wiele, by na to zapracować. Więcej niż ktokolwiek inny spośród ich rówieśników. A Albus tylko się temu przyglądał i z coraz większym zażenowaniem dostrzegał dzielącą ich przepaść zarówno pod względem wiedzy, jak i umiejętności. Nie tylko ambicja Rose sięgała daleko poza Hogwart, ale ambicja Scorpiusa również, choć Gryfon nie miał pojęcia, jakie były ostateczne cele Malfoya.  
     Mieli już niemal połowę szkoły za sobą. Czy rzeczywiście Albus chciał tak zmarnować resztę tego czasu? Może jednak najwyższa pora zmierzyć się z rzeczywistością. Jeśli on nie weźmie się do pracy, to nikt inny tego za niego nie zrobi i tylko czekać, jak Lily zacznie go prześcigać. A wtedy na zawsze pozostanie tym jedynym z rodzeństwa Potterów, o którym nikt nie pamięta.  
     Nim dojechali do miejsca przesiadki, Albus miał dużo czasu, by wszystko sobie przemyśleć. Najpierw bieżące sprawy, w pierwszej kolejności pomoże wyciągnąć Scorpiusa z tego bagna, w które się wpakował, nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to zwrócenie się o pomoc do ojca. A potem zrobi wszystko, by więcej nie pozostawać z tyłu. Wystarczająco długo chował się w cieniu Jamesa, nie pozwoli sprowadzić się wyłącznie do roli tego cichego i spokojnego dzieciaka, który kręcił się koło Scorpiusa Malfoya. Bo po ostatnich wydarzeniach nie miał wątpliwości, że Scorpio zapisze się w historii szkoły, w taki czy inny sposób. Potrzebował jedynie Albusa, żeby ten przypilnował, by ta kronika była pozytywna.  
       
     Kiedy pociąg zaczął zwalniać, Albus szturchnął Ślizgona. Ten przebudził się gwałtownie. Przez krótką chwilę wyraźnie widać było dezorientację we wzroku chłopaka, ale potem rozpoznał otoczenie i napięcie nieco zelżało.  
     Na stacji Albus zmusił go do zjedzenia hot–doga, przypuszczając, że od rana niczego nie jadł, a pół godziny później siedzieli w następnym pociągu. Ten był już zupełnie opustoszały, więc mieli cały wagon tylko dla siebie.  
     Siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie i obaj obserwowali krajobraz przesuwający się za oknem. Im bardziej na północ, tym wyraźniej widać było zbliżającą się jesień. I choć ich wspólny wakacyjny wyjazd nie odbył się wcale tak dawno, to wydawało się, że minęły wieki. Tyle się w tym czasie wydarzyło.  
     – Dzięki – odezwał się niespodziewanie Scorpio, wciąż patrząc w okno. – Że mnie zatrzymałeś.  
     Albus obrzucił go krótkim spojrzeniem i wzruszył ramionami.  
     – Chociaż jedną głupotę mogłem powstrzymać. Szkoda, że tylko tę.  
     Scorpius skrzywił się nieznacznie.  
     – Ta, szkoda. Trzeba mi było przywalić w ten głupi, ślizgoński łeb, a nie bawić się w subtelności.  
     Mimo wszystko Albus nie zdołał powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu. Takie słowa świadczyły, że Scorpius czuł się już lepiej.  
     – Jak chcesz, mogę to teraz naprawić.  
     – Raczej podziękuję i bez tego głowa chce mi pęknąć na pół. Czuję się, jakbym przedobrzył z piwem kremowym i to tak solidnie.  
     Było coś dziwnego w wyrazie twarzy Ślizgona. Z jednej strony zdawał się odzyskiwać nieco zwykłego sobie poczucia humoru, ale jednak wciąż była to jedynie zasłona ciężkich myśli. Ale Albus nie zamierzał drążyć tych tematów. Jeszcze nie raz przyjdzie im wracać do wydarzeń z dzisiejszego dnia. Nie musieli tego robić akurat teraz.  
     – Nie sądziłem, że masz coś wspólnego ze skrzatami. Wydawało mi się, że tylko one mogą się tym upić.  
     – Jasne, urągaj mi dalej. Jeśli ja jestem skrzatem, to ty chochlikiem kornwalijskim.  
     – A to niby czemu?  
     – Bo jesteś mały, irytujący i robisz się niebieski, kiedy jesteś wkurzony.  
     Albus nie wytrzymał i parsknął śmiechem. Wszystko to miało jeden podstawowy pozytywny aspekt. Scorpius również się uśmiechnął.  
       
     Kiedy dotarli do Hogsmeade było już całkiem ciemno. Ponieważ nie chcieli pojawiać się w miejscu publicznym, zgodnie uznali, że wykorzystanie przejścia w Miodowym Królestwie odpada. Dlatego Albus poprowadził ich w stronę Wrzeszczącej Chaty, tłumacząc jednocześnie, że według Mapy Huncwotów tam również jest droga do Hogwartu. I rzeczywiście po kilku minutach odnaleźli wejście do tunelu i nieco później znaleźli się na błoniach.  
     W szkole nic nie wskazywało na tragedię, która wydarzyła się tego ranka. Z racji późnej pory, korytarze były opustoszałe i na swej drodze spotkali zaledwie kilku uczniów wracających do dormitoriów. Nikt ich nie zatrzymywał, nikt nawet nie zwrócił na nich uwagi, co mogło sugerować, że póki co okoliczności śmierci Peggy White nie zostały podane do publicznej informacji.  
     Aż w końcu stanęli przed drzwiami gabinetu dyrektorki i obaj przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywali się w nie w milczeniu.  
     – Moja propozycja jest nadal aktualna – rzucił Albus.  
     – A ja nadal twierdzę, że zrobisz to po moim trupie – odparł Scorpio, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. Gryfon jednak od razu rozpoznał w tym standardową scorpiusową maskę, pod którą Ślizgon próbował ukryć wszystkie emocje. Znowu starał się zgrywać twardziela, niestety ręce drżały mu zbyt wyraźnie, by ktokolwiek zdołał się na to nabrać. A zwłaszcza Albus.  
     – Mam tam wejść z tobą? – zapytał w końcu, ale Scorpius pokręcił głową.  
     – Sam muszę wypić piwo, którego nawarzyłem.  
     Szanując tę decyzję, Gryfon klepnął go w ramię i odsunął się o krok. Scorpio przełknął ciężko, po czym zapukał w drzwi.  
       
     Kiedy obudził się w pociągu, przez jedną krótką chwilę miał nadzieję, że to wszystko było jedynie sennym koszmarem. Niestety zatroskana twarz Albusa szybko przywróciła go do rzeczywistości. Paskudnej rzeczywistości, z którą musiał się teraz zmierzyć. Nie miał pojęcia, jak i kiedy zdoła się odwdzięczyć Potterowi, ale był bardzo szczęśliwy, że przynajmniej przez te kilka godzin wspólnej podróży nie musiał stawiać temu czoła samotnie.  
     Przez ostatnie lata żył w przekonaniu, że zawsze jest zdany tylko na siebie, ale ten uparty Gryfon już nie pierwszy raz udowadniał, jak bardzo się mylił. Wcale nie był sam i wbrew pozorom miał wsparcie w wielu osobach, czasami po prostu tego nie dostrzegał. Teraz jednak nie potrafił czuć niczego innego poza wdzięcznością, bo, co tu dużo ukrywać, sytuacja totalnie go przerosła. Spanikowany chwycił się najbardziej tchórzliwego rozwiązania i wziął nogi za pas. Zawsze gardził ojcem, za jego tchórzostwo, ale w chwili kryzysu sam wcale nie zachował się lepiej.  
     Teraz jednak nie planował więcej uciekać, a tym bardziej nie zamierzał pozwolić, by Albus wziął winę na siebie. Zmierzy się z konsekwencjami swoich działań. Nie pozwoli, by strach go dalej zaślepiał.  
     Powtarzając sobie to postanowienie jak mantrę, zapukał w drzwi gabinetu, a po chwili usłyszał zaproszenie do środka. Nie umknęło jego uwadze, że głos dyrektorki nawet z korytarza brzmiał dziwnie nerwowo.  
     Czując, jak nieprzyjemna gula formułuje się w jego gardle, z wielkim wysiłkiem zmusił rękę do naciśnięcia klamki i wszedł do środka.  
     – Scorpius?! – zawołała McGonagall, zrywając się z krzesła. – Na Merlina, gdzieś ty się podziewał?  
     Ślizgon zatrzymał się tuż za drzwiami, które zamknęły się z cichym skrzypnięciem i ponownie musiał przypomnieć sobie, po co tu przyszedł. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział dyrektorki tak zdenerwowanej i to z pewnością nie pomagało mu zebrać myśli. McGonagall dotychczas wydawała mu się niezłomna i niezachwiana w swej stanowczości. Tymczasem teraz wyglądała wręcz na roztrzęsioną i zarazem bardzo zmęczoną. Ostatecznie jednak, czy powinno to kogokolwiek dziwić, w końcu dziś zginęła uczennica jej szkoły.  
     Kobieta wyszła zza biurka i pokonała dzielącą ich odległość, a Scorpius poczuł, że nie jest w stanie dłużej utrzymać kontaktu wzrokowego. Spuścił głowę i odwrócił spojrzenie w stronę sofy, na której raz zdarzyło mu się spać.  
     – Albus złapał mnie, kiedy siedziałem już w pociągu do Belgii – rzucił przez ściśnięte gardło, jakby to wystarczyło za całą odpowiedź.  
     I chyba wystarczyło, bo dyrektorka wyjątkowo długo milczała po tych słowach. Z pewnością umiała połączyć fakty.  
     – Coś ty najlepszego zrobił, Malfoy? – powiedziała, kręcąc głową.  
     Scorpius zacisnął pięści, czując, jak traci resztki dopiero co odzyskanego opanowania. Teraz jednak nie mógł sobie pozwolić na luksus paniki. Dyrektorka zasługiwała na wyjaśnienia.  
     – To ja ją zabiłem, pani profesor.  
     – Dobry Merlinie – westchnęła McGonagall, choć w jej słowach nie było słychać zaskoczenia. Musiała już wcześniej wszystkiego się domyśleć, a ostatnie zdanie tylko potwierdziło jej złe przeczucia.  
     – Siadaj – powiedziała po chwili, wskazując mu krzesło przy biurku. – Chcę usłyszeć wszystko ze szczegółami.  
     Scorpius bez wahania wykonał polecenie, a potem zaczął mówić. Wyjaśnił, jak dowiedział się o Katie, dziewczynie Karla, która okazała się być jednocześnie kuzynką Peggy White i która opowiedziała im o dziwnym zachowaniu tej ostatniej. Opowiadał jak postanowili z samego rana zastawić na nią zasadzkę i wypytać o klątwę, którą, jak przypuszczali, rzuciła na Scorpiusa. A w końcu zrelacjonował, jak dziewczyna ich zaatakowała i jaki przebieg miała ich krótka walka. Przez cały ten czas nie patrzył na dyrektorkę, ale wzrok miał wbity w blat biurka. Starał się, na ile to było możliwe, mówić rzeczowo i nie dawać dochodzić do głosu emocjom, ale mimo to przez cały czas czuł, jak dłonie drżą mu nieznośnie.  
     Ostatnie, o czym opowiedział, to o swojej ucieczce i o tym, jak Albus przekonał go do powrotu.  
     – Potter oddał ci olbrzymią przysługę – skwitowała całą relację dyrektorka. – Ucieczka była najgorszą z możliwości.  
     Scorpius pokiwał nieznacznie głową, choć sam miał dużo więcej wątpliwości.  
     – Twoje słowa pokrywają się z tym, co powiedział Karl Campbell, a także z tym, co dotychczas ustalili aurorzy.  
     Ślizgon wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie tych ostatnich. Oczywiście miał pełną świadomość, że Ministerstwo będzie badać całą sprawę, ale dotychczas wolał o tym zbytnio nie myśleć. Jednak dłużej nie mógł chować się za dziecięcymi lękami. Dlatego zebrał się w sobie i uniósł wzrok, by spojrzeć na dyrektorkę. Jej twarz była zmęczona, ale jednocześnie bardzo skupiona.  
     – Co teraz?  
     Słysząc to żałosne pytanie, skrzywił się w duchu. Chciał powiedzieć coś ważnego, coś, co udowodniłoby, że pojmuje powagę sytuacji. Zamiast tego zabrzmiał jak płaczliwe dziecko.  
     McGonagall przez dłuższą chwilę lustrowała go tym swoim przeszywającym spojrzeniem, a potem zdjęła okulary i dwoma palcami potarła skroń.  
     – Jutro rano będziesz musiał przedstawić to wszystko śledczym.  
     Chłopak posłusznie pokiwał głową, a potem niespodziewanie poczuł, jak strasznie zaschło mu w ustach. Polizał spierzchnięte wargi i zapytał wyjątkowo słabym głosem.  
     – Aresztują mnie?  
     Dopiero teraz dostrzegł na twarzy dyrektorki cień tej wyrozumiałości, który prawie zawsze towarzyszył jej osobie.  
     – Nie mają ku temu podstaw, skoro dobrowolnie oddasz się do ich dyspozycji – stwierdziła, po czym dodała z typową dla niej stanowczością. – A jeśli by próbowali, to nie dopuszczę do tego.  
     Scorpio poczuł, jak coś niespodziewanie chwyta go za gardło i szybko odwrócił wzrok. Obiecywał sobie więcej nie beczeć w obecności dyrektorki, ale naprawdę coraz trudniej było mu trzymać nerwy na wodzy.  
     – Spójrz na mnie, Scorpius – Niespodziewane polecenie wyrwało go z chaosu myśli i emocji. Popatrzył w stronę profesor McGonagall, na której twarzy już wyraźnie malowała się szczera troska. – Z twoich słów jasno wynika, że to wszystko było tragicznym w skutkach wypadkiem. Za to nie zamykają dzieci w Azkabanie.  
     Ślizgon próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale chyba wyszedł mu z tego dziwaczny grymas. Naprawdę chciał wierzyć, że dyrektorka ma rację.  
     Nie ufając własnemu głosowi, pokiwał tylko głową i ponownie utkwił wzrok w podłodze. Miał pełną świadomość, że tym razem wpakował się w naprawdę poważne kłopoty i choć starał się zachować spokój, to wewnętrznie trząsł się jak galareta. A jednocześnie coraz bardziej miał ochotę podejść do najbliższej ściany i walić swoim pustym łbem, aż nie zrobi wielkiej dziury. Gdyby nie był tak uparty, gdyby posłuchał ojca, McGonagall albo Albusa, nic takiego by się nie wydarzyło. Nie siedziałby teraz tutaj, a Peggy White nie byłaby… martwa.  
     Naraz spojrzał na swoje dłonie i poczuł jak zbiera mu się na mdłości. Miał krew Krukonki na rękach. Zabił ją… I choć wcześniej już się do tego przyznał, to było tak, jakby dopiero teraz w pełni dotarła do niego świadomość ostateczności tego faktu.  
     – Pani profesor… – zaczął, nie odrywając spojrzenia od dłoni. – Jak ja mam dalej z tym żyć? Z tą świadomością, że odebrałem komuś życie?  
     Nie wiedział, czemu w ogóle o to pyta. Przecież McGonagall nie mogła znać odpowiedzi na tak postawione pytanie. Nikt jej nie znał, ale w tej chwili Scorpius bardzo potrzebował zwykłego zapewnienia, że wszystko jeszcze będzie dobrze, nawet gdyby miało to być zwyczajne kłamstwo.  
     Usłyszał, jak dyrektorka wstaje i okrąża biurko, a potem poczuł jej dłoń na swoim ramieniu. I w tamtej chwili to znaczyło dla niego więcej niż jakiekolwiek słowa pocieszenia.  
       
     – Wiem, że jesteś zmęczony, ale jeszcze dziś powinieneś skontaktować się z ojcem – powiedziała dyrektorka, kiedy kilka minut później zasiadła z powrotem za biurkiem. – Wysłałam mu sowę kilka godzin po całym zajściu, kiedy stało się jasne, że nie ma cię na terenie szkoły. Nie było tam zbyt wiele konkretów, ale wyraziłam w nim obawę, że mogłeś być zamieszany w tę całą sytuację.  
     Scorpius, teraz już nieco spokojniejszy, ponownie pokiwał głową. Stanowczo nie chciał rozmawiać z ojcem, ale wiedział, że, jak wszystko inne, i to było nieuniknione. Zresztą aż za dobrze wiedział, co od niego usłyszy, więc zwlekanie nie miało większego sensu.  
     Profesor McGonagall złożyła wszystkie dokumenty na jeden równy stos, po czym wstała i podeszła do drzwi prowadzących do jej prywatnych kwater.  
     – Skorzystaj z mojego kominka – dodała i wyszła z gabinetu.  
     Scorpio odprowadził ją wzrokiem i westchnął ciężko. Wiedział, że wychodząc, chciała mu zapewnić nieco prywatności, ale po prawdzie chyba wolał, by została. Może stanowiłaby bufor oddzielający go od gniewu ojca. Teraz jednak nie mógł na to liczyć, dlatego nie tracąc czasu na próżne rozmyślania, podszedł do sporego kominka ulokowanego w rogu pomieszczenia i chwyciwszy nieco proszku Fiuu z miseczki, wzniecił szmaragdowy ogień.  
     – Posiadłość Malfoyów – powiedział, po czym zanurzył głowę w płomieniach.  
     Świat na chwilę zawirował, a potem zobaczył znajomy salon. Niemal natychmiast dostrzegł oboje rodziców siedzących przy stole i rozmawiających o czymś przyciszonymi głosami. Nie umknęło jego uwadze, że oczy matki były mocno zaczerwienione. Znowu płakała. Znowu przez niego.  
     – Mamo… – odezwał się, zwracając tym ich uwagę.  
     Oboje zerwali się z krzeseł i podeszli w stronę kominka.  
     – Scorpius? Gdzie ty jesteś? – zapytał ojciec, w którego głosie złość nie potrafiła jeszcze przebić się przez ścianę niepokoju.  
     – Jestem w Hogwarcie. W gabinecie dyrektorki. – Scorpio starał się, aby jego głos brzmiał pewnie, by nie zdradzał zbyt wiele z tego, co się wydarzyło.  
     – Skoro jesteś w szkole, to co miał znaczyć ten list od profesor McGonagall? – zapytała Astoria.  
     Scorpius przełknął ciężko, czując, że z każdą chwilą coraz trudniej przychodzą mu kolejne słowa. Nie powinien zwlekać, i tak się dowiedzą, i tak spadnie na niego ich gniew.  
     – Zdarzył się wypadek. Mnie i dwóch moich kumpli z roku zaatakowała jedna dziewczyna. Broniliśmy się, odbiłem jej zaklęcie, a ono trafiło z powrotem w nią i… wypadła przez okno sowiarni.  
     Zobaczył, jak oczy matki rozszerzają się w niemym przerażeniu. Kobieta przysiadła na stojącej na środku sofie i zasłoniła usta dłonią.  
     – Nie żyje? – zapytał za to niespodziewanie spokojny Draco.  
     Scorpius zacisnął zęby i skinął głową. Widział, jak zmarszczka na czole ojca wyraźnie się pogłębia.  
     – Wiesz, dlaczego was zaatakowała? Czy to ma coś wspólnego z Klątwą Gniewu?  
     Zaskakująco szybko Draco przeszedł do konkretów. O dziwo, najwyraźniej, przynajmniej na razie, nie zamierzał unosić się gniewem, zamiast tego próbował na chłodno oszacować skalę problemu.  
     – Przypuszczaliśmy, że to ona mogła ją rzucić. Ale nie mam na to żadnych dowodów.  
     Ojciec pokiwał głową i zamyślił się na dłuższą chwilę. Astoria w milczeniu obserwowała ich obu.  
     – Przyjadę w przeciągu kilku godzin – odezwał się w końcu ojciec.  
     Scorpius wcale nie był przekonany, czy obecność Draco będzie dla niego większym wsparciem czy raczej ciężarem. Nie chciał jednak ubierać tych wątpliwości w słowa. Co innego wydało mu się ważniejsze.  
     – Czy to na pewno dobry pomysł? – zapytał.  
     Nie musiał dodawać więcej i bez tego ojciec zrozumiał, co miał na myśli. Obecność byłego śmierciożercy mogła, co najwyżej, wzbudzić w ludziach z Ministerstwa większe podejrzenia.  
     – Dyrektorka powiedziała, że jutro muszę porozmawiać z aurorami. Jest przekonana, że w takich okolicznościach nic mi nie grozi.  
     Był zaskoczony, jak gładko te słowa przeszły mu przez gardło. Zupełnie jakby sam w nie wierzył, choć przecież naprawdę mocno naginał rzeczywistość. Nie chciał jednak jeszcze bardziej martwić rodziców, a zwłaszcza matki. Patrząc na ojca, nie miał wątpliwości, że ten doskonale czytał między wierszami.  
     – Jak tylko będę coś więcej wiedział, od razu do was napiszę – skwitował.  
     Czuł na sobie badawcze spojrzenie Draco, ale ostatecznie ojciec w żaden sposób nie oponował.  
     – Nie każ nam zbyt długo czekać na wieści – wyszeptała matka głosem, od którego coś boleśnie ścisnęło go w dołku.  
     Obiecał to bez wahania, a potem wycofał się z płomieni, wracając do gabinetu McGonagall. Ta pojawiła się dosłownie chwilę później i podała mu niewielką fiolkę z fioletowym eliksirem.  
     – Wypij dwa łyki przed snem, nie będą dręczyły cię koszmary – wyjaśniła.  
     Przez moment oglądał flakonik, a potem pokiwał głową.  
     – Dziękuję. Myślę, że może się przydać.  
     – Pan Filch odprowadzi cię do dormitorium.  
     Ślizgon w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się przed skrzywieniem na to oświadczenie. Byłoby to bardzo dziecinne i stanowczo niewłaściwe w tej chwili.  
     – Chciałbym jeszcze zajrzeć do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.  
     Scorpius nie dodał nic więcej, ale gdzieś w głębi wciąż tliła się w nim obawa, że jeśli teraz tego nie zrobi, to po jutrzejszej rozmowie z aurorami, może nie mieć już ku temu okazji.  
     O dziwo, McGonagall zdawała się rozumieć jego pobudki, bo spojrzała na zegar, a potem skinęła głową.  
     – Ale tylko kilka minut. Jest późno.  
     Ślizgon również przelotnie popatrzył na zegar, a potem schował fiolkę z eliksirem do kieszeni i zdobył się na pierwszy dziś, bardzo wymuszony uśmiech.  
     – Postaram się nie zabłądzić po drodze.  
     Zobaczył, jak zmęczone rysy McGonagall nieco łagodnieją.  
     – Dobranoc, Malfoy.  
     – Dobranoc, pani dyrektor.  
       
     Kiedy Scorpius wyszedł z gabinetu, ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że Albus wciąż na niego czeka. Gryfon siedział na podłodze, wsparty o ścianę. Wbrew wcześniejszym założeniom Ślizgon po chwili do niego dołączył. Kiedy poczuł zimny mur pod plecami, przymknął na moment oczy i odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą.  
     – Nie musiałeś tutaj koczować – powiedział.  
     – Nie musiałem – zgodził się Albus.  
     I w sumie nic więcej nie było do dodania, a przynajmniej Scorpius nie czuł potrzeby mówienia czegokolwiek. Dlatego w milczeniu siedzieli przez parę minut, chłonąc ciszę i zbierając nerwy przed kolejną rundą.  
     – Idę do Skrzydła Szpitalnego – oświadczył w końcu Ślizgon, kiedy poczuł, że dopada go senność, po czym podniósł się z ziemi.  
     Albus skinął głową i podążył w jego ślady.  
     – Pani Pomfrey nie będzie szczęśliwa z tak późnych odwiedzin.  
     Scorpius wzruszył jedynie ramionami. To akurat niewiele go obchodziło. Ostatecznie nie mógł przejmować się samopoczuciem wszystkich naokoło.  
       
     Dotarcie do Skrzydła Szpitalnego zajęło im kilka minut. Scorpius zatrzymał się przed drzwiami i spojrzał na Gryfona.  
     – Wiem, że obawiasz się, bym znowu nie nawiał, ale naprawdę możesz już iść spać. Obiecuję, że jutro nadal będę w szkole.  
     Albus patrzył na niego z lekka niedowierzająco, ale w końcu uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.  
     – Mam nadzieję. Nie planuję kolejnej wycieczki do Londynu w najbliższym czasie – rzucił, po czym klepnął Ślizgona w ramię i ruszył w stronę własnego dormitorium.  
     Scorpio pokręcił głową, a potem otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. W dużym pomieszczeniu tylko dwa łóżka były zajęte. Na jednym leżał z zabandażowaną ręką Karl, na drugim w pozycji embrionalnej spał Zack. Ten pierwszy od razu podniósł się, kiedy spostrzegł Ślizgona w drzwiach.  
     – Scorpio! – powiedział ściszonym głosem, po czym spuścił nogi z łóżka i stanął bosymi stopami na posadzce. Wyglądało na to, że mimo poważnego upadku nie odniósł żadnych trwałych obrażeń.  
     Scorpius podszedł bliżej.  
     – Jak się czujesz?  
     Karl obrzucił go iście ślizgońskim spojrzeniem.  
     – Znikasz na cały dzień, a teraz pojawiasz się jakby nigdy nic i pytasz o moje zdrowie? Weź mnie nie denerwuj. Gdzieś ty się podziewał?  
     Scorpio westchnął nieznacznie. Ile razy jeszcze będzie musiał odpowiadać na to pytanie.  
     – Spanikowałem… – mruknął, spoglądając gdzieś w bok. – Potter znalazł mnie w Londynie.  
     Karl niedowierzająco pokręcił głową, a potem z powrotem przysiadł na łóżku.  
     – Się narobiło. Wszyscy dostaniemy tak po dupie, że aż miło.  
     – Wam nic do tego. To ja nawaliłem – rzucił Scorpius z niesmakiem, po czym dodał z rezygnacją. – Nie pierwszy raz.  
     – No chyba cię pogrzało! – odezwał się niespodziewanie Zachary. Blondyn również usiadł na łóżku, a na jego twarzy odmalowywała się złość pomieszana z przygnębieniem. Tak niecodzienny widok u tego z natury wesołego Ślizgona. – Wszyscy tam byliśmy, a zresztą to był mój poroniony pomysł.  
     Scorpiusowi nie umknęło, jak bardzo jego przyjaciel jest roztrzęsiony. Zaciskał dłonie na kołdrze, a jego spojrzenie uciekało na boki.  
     – Odpuść, Zack. Nie mogłeś przewidzieć, że dziewczynie odbije.  
     – A powinienem! – krzyknął blondyn, wreszcie spoglądając bezpośrednio na Scorpiusa. – Zachowujesz się, jakby nic się nie stało, jakbyśmy jutro mogli zwyczajnie iść na zajęcia, a przecież my ją zabiliśmy! Nie dociera to do ciebie?!  
     Zack mierzył Ślizgona wzrokiem pełnym coraz bardziej wyraźnego przerażenia. Scorpio nie wiedział, co powinien na to odpowiedzieć. On etap paniki miał już za sobą. Teraz kalkulował wszystko na chłodno, analizując w miarę spokojnie wydarzenia. Rozumiał jednak, że Zacka dręczy poczucie winy i obawa o ich wspólny los.  
     – Jutro będę rozmawiał z aurorami – powiedział spokojnie. – Zeznam, co dokładnie się tam wydarzyło. Nie będę niczego wybielać, w końcu nie znaleźliśmy się tam przypadkiem. Jednak nie zamierzam dzielić winy między naszą trójkę, nie za śmierć White. Za to odpowiadam tylko i wyłącznie ja.  
     Miał wrażenie, że gdyby stał w zasięgu Zacka, to ten udusiłby go gołymi rękoma.  
     – Ty masz świadomość, że nie puszczą ci tego płazem?! Udupią cię, jeśli nie z uwagi na ciebie, to żeby dopiec twojemu ojcu.  
     Scorpius wzruszył ramionami, aż za dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, że tak to się może skończyć. Ale postanowił więcej nie uciekać, więc zmierzy się z konsekwencjami własnej głupoty.  
     – Zobaczymy jutro – rzucił zdecydowanie. – Dobrze, że przynajmniej wam nic się nie stało. Jeden wyrzut sumienia dla mnie mniej.  
       
     Scorpius usiadł na łóżku w pustym dormitorium. Z tego, co się dowiedział, obaj jego współlokatorzy jeszcze przez przynajmniej trzy dni nie opuszczą Skrzydła Szpitalnego. On sam również nie siedział z nimi zbyt długo, wolał w tej chwili nie testować cierpliwości McGonagall, ostatecznie to właśnie w dyrektorce pokładał całą nadzieję, że nie zgnije w Azkabanie.  
     Przed położeniem się spać wypił dwa łyki eliksiru i starając się nie myśleć zbyt intensywnie o wydarzeniach minionego dnia, odpłynął w pozbawioną marzeń sennych ciemność.


End file.
